Mass Effect 4: Galactic Warfare
by Master DA
Summary: 10 years after the Reaper Invasion that nearly destroyed all synthetic life as the Galaxy rebuilds itself once more. But an old enemy returns from the ashes to reclaim what was his but a new Spec Ops team called The Vipers lead by Commander Isaac Carter must deal with situation before the Alliance have another war on their hands.
1. Prologue

Mass Effect Trilogy and franchise owned by EA and Bioware © and it's based on my experience with the Trilogy all throughout.

* * *

Citadel Tower…

(Automatic Voice Verification) "Authorizing access profile… Loading. Access Granted."

He selects a profile as he finds Isaac Carter with his profile picture

Name: Isaac Carter

Species: Human

Rank: Captain/Leader

Sex: Male

Age: 40

Morality: Paragon

Health: Impressive

Class: Adept Vanguard

Ability: Biotic

Current Residence: Earth, New York City

Occupation: Squadron leader/ Biotic Specialist

Last Job: Weapons salesman

Current Job: Squadron Leader

"Verification complete… Data transfer complete… Thank you, Admiral Hackett."

* * *

A mysterious figure inside a conference room with the alliance council for an interview.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Carter is it?" Hackett asks

"Yes."

"As it says on your profile you are an Earthborn and a War Hero. You were born on Earth, but you never knew your parents. A child of the streets, you learned to live by your wits and guts, surviving in the hidden underbelly of the metropolises of humanity's home world."

"Eager to find a better life, you joined the Alliance military when you came of age and you was on shore leave at Elysium when the first wave of the Skyllian Blitz struck. A massive coalition force of slavers, crime syndicates, and Batarian warlords attacked the human colony, determined to wipe it out."

"You rallied the civilian inhabitants, leading them in their desperate fight to hold off the invaders. When enemy troops broke through the colony's defenses, you single-handedly held them off and sealed the breach."

"After hours of brutal fighting, reinforcements finally arrived and the enemy broke ranks and fled. Because of his actions, Elysium was saved, and you was regarded throughout the Alliance as a true hero. Is this true, Mr. Carter?"

"Yes, it is very true."

"Very well then. Now, do you have any experience from the Reaper War?"

"**It has been 10 years since the war against the Reapers that nearly wiped out all life of the entire Galaxy and beyond. They invaded every world, every civilization and every race. The Citadel never took the warnings to seriously as we were all not prepare for this invasion until they came… to Earth. They destroyed everything left us all in ruins as humanity and many other races were on the edge of extinction by the Reapers hands. They've spread everywhere like a disease. But one man not just a man. A commander and his team that help to stop this conflict and that was Commander Shepard. The Commander Shepard a once mere soldier that rise in ranks and became a commander and his team that stopped the Cerberus by the man known for as The Illusive Man."**

He opens the file of pictured memories from the Reaper War of its final days and shows it to him.

"Do you remember any of this at your time as a soldier?" Hackett asks

"**Yes, I remember this. That day in London on Earth. The final days of the War that decided Life or Death on that very day. The chaos, the fear and the destruction. It was a battle for Earth until that moment Commander Shepard entered into that light stream and there was the last time I've seen him again. And a huge red pulse beam shot across us that could've killed us but it didn't but killed the Reapers The Crucible fired a beam into the mass relay network, spreading the blast across the galaxy but severely damaging every relay and the Citadel in the process. And on that day we won the war the mass relays may have been destroyed in the process the galaxy was saved by Commander Shepard and his team. Sacrifices have been made along the journey as we take our first steps toward restoring what we lost, we must remember what it took to win. That day made me realize there can be more people like Shepard in the galaxy and I intend to be that person."**

He thinks over on his decision about whether to accept or deny his rank up promotion. He then promotes him to Commander Position as his profile changes.

"Welcome, Commander Carter. You'll be provide with a ship, staff and your choices of a startup crew. Your choice of ships will be waiting at Docking Bay 17."

"Thank you, sir."

As they both hand shake and Isaac leaves the room as someone was in the shadow corner as she was curious about his decision.

"Why would you choose him?" She asks curiously

"I can see the potential in him as Anderson seen in Shepard. If he was here he would've done the same."

"Do you think he can handle this?"

"I believe he can. I know he can."

* * *

**MASS EFFECT 4:**

**Galactic Warfare**


	2. Crew: Verminus

Carter walks into the elevator but before he went to the docking bay he first goes to the armory room to pick up his gear. He reaches level 24 where the armory room is as he approaches the armor section and picked up mixed armor pieces in a black color with orange lining. He first changes out of his Alliance officer outfit then picks up Ariake Technologies chest armor as the light turns orange as he attaches it. He then takes the Hahne-Kedar shoulder pads and attaches them, next he takes the Serrice Council arm and leg armor and now he approaches the helmets. He chooses a N7 Breather Helmet as he headed towards the arsenal.

He approaches the weapons bench and chooses his loadout. His first weapon of choice was an M-95 Mattock V assault rifle with a precision scope mod and a stability damper mod as he loads the weapon. Next selection of weapons he goes to is the shotguns as he chooses the Graal Spike Thrower V and finally he takes the M-3 Predator V heavy pistol. He adds Cryo and fire explosion ammo along with armor piercing ammo and couple of grenades.

"That should be everything I need." As Carter updates his omni-tool

"Are you sure sir?" Said the pilot asked sarcastically

"Huh? Who are you?" Carter asks

"My name is Jade Louise. I'm your assigned pilot at your service."

"Are you now? Well I'm Commander Carter."

They both shake hands as they greeted each other until an announcement was made for Carter.

(Announcer on loudspeaker) "Commander Isaac Carter and pilot Jade Louise. Please report to Docking Bay 17."

"Well we better get down there, sir."

They walked together to elevator as Carter pushes the down button and elevator came to them. They enter the elevator as he selects Docking Bay 17 as the elevator moves at a fast pace and they reach Docking Bay 17 in a flash. Carter gains a question to ask Jade.

"So jade, what made you become a pilot?" Carter asks

"I became a pilot because I wanted to accomplish something in my life. I wanted to show my parents that I can do what I love to do and not be some slob and work in a restaurant. They never gave the confidence and always bringing me down like this but proved them wrong. I wanted to explore the galaxy and beyond from that. So I joined the Alliance and became the top ranked pilot."

"That's good. I'm sure your parents would be proud of you. Let me give you some advice: When some brings you down on life like your parents done. I never let anyone tell me what I can't do. Never let anyone bring you down."

"Thanks for the advice. What made you become a Commander, sir?" Jade asks curiously

"I only became a Commander because of my street rat life that brought me here today. I thought I could be somebody in the Alliance when I saved Elysium."

"You? You were the one that saved Elysium?" Jade asks curiously in a shock

"Yes."

"I knew that name was familiar. You were known as a true hero."

"Yes, I know. I became Commander because of it and what lead me here today."

"Wow."

They finally reach Docking Bay 17 as they reached a different selection of ships all around them as Carter was about them until another fellow pilot approaches him with two tablets in his right hand.

"Wow, Isaac Carter. I owe you one sir from Elysium."

Carter and Jade were very confused and curious about him.

"Uh, thank you but do I know you?" Carter asks

"You probably don't remember but you saved me and my sister from the Batarian warlords attacking our colony."

"I do remember that."

"I said that I owe you and this is my way of repaying you. Oh, stupid me! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jackson Lincoln, your drop off pilot and my sister Kayla Lincoln." As Jackson greets himself and his sister to Carter and reaches his hand out as Jackson and Carter shake hands.

"My drop off pilot?" Carter asks curiously

"When a zone gets too hot, you can count on me to get you there."

"Okay. Kayla, what about you?" Carter asks Kayla

"I'm an interracial doctor. I studied other species so I can help any species around the galaxy or help why they're so un-killable."

"Well then doctor, welcome aboard. I'm sure you'll do me proud."

"I won't let you down sir."

"Here sir. I have something for you."

Jackson hands Carter a tablet with a selection of different ships of his choosing.

"Choose a ship that you want Jade to pilot and sign it off."

"Okay then. These ships look similar to the Normandy."

"Well since the Normandy made its impact on the Alliance. They decided to fund Normandy Project for all Commanders to use."

Carter selects the three available ships that go by BC Vengeance, USS Liberty and finally the SSBC Verminus MK-10. Carter chose the Verminus, signs off the ship and hands the tablet back to Jackson.

"Next is your start up crew." Jackson hands Carter another tablet with a selection of crew mates resumes with two available teammates. He opens the first file and shows a female Turian named Ladia Epopanous; an infiltrator in her sniper class a tech and a combat specialist. She has no criminal records and always follows the rules. He selects Ladia as he goes to the next file. He opens it and shows Human male named Donatello Windell; a combat specialist but sometimes can be a bit stubborn and sometimes disobeys orders unless he has a reason. He has a few strikes on his records but nothing harmful.

Carter thinks about choosing him and maybe he can change his ways or at least make him a better person. So he chooses Donatello as he signs off both of their names making it official as he hands the tablet back to Jackson.

"Great, we'll go set your ship up for you. Everything will be ready for you when you come by."

"Well I'll meet you there sir."

As they all left to the ship to prepare for Carter he decides to roam around the bay before he takes off. As he looks around the bay he finds a model kit of the Normandy SR-2. He receives a message from Jade on his omni-tool as he answers it.

"Commander, were ready for you. The ship is up and running and the entire crew is waiting on you."

"On my way."

Carter walks towards the long line of ships as he finally finds the Verminus. He gets a good look at the ship with the same shape as the Normandy but with a green line saying Verminus straight down to the back and the engines were straighten out with rectangle square cubic shape as the exhaust was glowing green. Carter approaches the ship as he goes through a scanner before he entered. As he entered the ship he walks pass everybody working and saluting to him at the same time and reaches the cockpit with Jade upfront.

Jade checks the ships systems "Thrusters… check. Navigation… check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online."

Carter approaches Jade. "So, is the Verminus good as you said?" Carter asks

"Of course. It's just who handles it is the question."

A call was coming from Admiral Hackett as Jade answers it.

(Over Com) "Jade, status report."

"Just checking over the systems before we take off. Shouldn't be too long."

"Good. Tell Commander Carter I would to speak to him in the com room for a debriefing."

"Did you get that, Commander?" Jade asks

"Yes, I got that. Sounds like he has something for me."

"Maybe it's a birthday present."

"Very funny, jade. Tell the team to meet me in the conference room."

"Aye aye, commander."

Carter leaves the cockpit and walks through the entire war room as he finally reaches the com room and approaches to the com. Carter answers as Hackett's hologram appears.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes I did, Commander. I came to check on you, your crew and your ship. I figure it would be the best time to talk."

"Everything is running here smoothly, sir."

"Have you met your crew yet?" Hackett asks

"I told them to meet here in the conference room. They should be here at any moment."

"Good because I brought a new addition to your team."

"New addition, sir?" Carter questions curiously

"Yes, I figure I give you a present from the Geth before you set off on your assignments."

(Female voice) "Greetings, Commander."

A slim figure white with a blue line Geth Trooper approaches him as Carter was curious about the Geth.

"A Geth, sir?" Carter asks

"Yes, a Geth but she is no ordinary Geth."

"She?" Carter wonders

"You heard me right a "she". She is the first female Geth to be ever built in Geth history."

"But Geth's don't have females. They don't even have genders."

"True. But this Geth was built for purpose reasons. She was built for the Geth Scientists studies of their own. They've been studying all races that include mostly females Humans and mostly Asari's. They studied that females have more compassion and understanding in certain situations and about having a feminine side."

"What type of Geth is she?" Carter asking

"She is a state-of-the-art, networked AI, Geth trooper soldier and she's your com specialist. She's only a prototype and brand new to the Geth so I recommend that you try not to break their new toy. The Geth back on Rannoch will keep track of her till then."

The Geth begins to scan every detail of Isaac "You are Isaac Carter. Commander. Alliance. Human. Adempt Vanguard. Biotic and Combat specialist. Team leader for Vipers Special Operations. Earthborn and War Hero for saving Elysium from an attack raid."

"How do you know me?" Carter asks the Geth

"External data resources. Admiral Hackett provided me your data profile."

"Out of all of the other commanders. Why did you choose me?" Carter asks

"Admiral Hackett recommended me your Special Operations. A highly trained special operations squadron to deal with hostile situations."

"So will you join me?" Carter asks

"Admiral Hackett recommended me your Special Operations. Therefore, I shall accept your request to join Vipers Special Operations."

"What should I call you?"

"Unit 6-3-N-3-2-1-2."

Carter thinks over on her name and thought of a name "How about Genesis?"

"Genesis. 1595-1605; Latin word for generation, birth. Greek word for origin, source. First book of the Bible, dealing with the Creation and the Patriarchs. Abbreviation: Gen. Acknowledged as an appropriate metaphor. I am Genesis and I will integrate with the Verminus."

Carter reaches out his hand as she reaches for his hand and shake hands.

"Nice to know that you're playing nice with the Geth."

"I'm sure she'll do me proud."

"Good because you have others to introduce yourself too. I left your assignments with your com specialist. I know you won't let me down."

"I won't sir."

"Hackett out."

Carter salutes Hackett as he ends the call. Two more have arrived to conference room one was a soldier that has Mohawk with a tattoo on his neck. In a full set dark red N7 Defender armor with M-7 Lancer with a scope and M-6 Carnifex V heavy pistol. Another one is a female Turian that has pure white with blue markings on her face and yellow eyes and wearing navy blue cabal armor with a Kuwashii Visor as she carries Phaeston V and an M-97 Viper V. They both approach as they stand at ease.

"At ease, soldiers."

First approached was the Turian.

"Introduce yourself."

The Turian steps forward as she introduces herself. "My name is Ladia Epopanus. I'm an infiltrator in my sniper class and I am a Tech and Combat specialist. Ready at your command, sir!"

"Acknowledged."

Ladia steps back as the soldier steps forward. "My name is Donatello Windell. I'm a soldier and combat specialist awaiting on your order."

"Acknowledged."

(Both) "Sir!"

"Sir, permission to speak?" Ladia asks

"You may."

"Who is the Geth?" Ladia asks curiously

"Her name is Genesis and yes it's a female. She is a prototype Geth Trooper to the Geth so try not to break her. You be her friend and she will be yours. She will not only be your com specialist but your teammate so I want you to respect her. Got it?"

(Both) "Yes, sir!"

"Dismissed."

"If you need me I'll be in my dorm, sir." Ladia leaves to her dorm to set up

"…And if you me I'll be in the hangar. That's where I'll be sleeping." Donatello leaves to the shuttle bay to set up as well

"I shall be at my communications table whenever you require me. I await your command, commander." Genesis leaves to her post.

Everyone leaves the conference room as Carter returns to the cockpit to check on Jade.

"All systems diagnostics are green, sir. Waiting on your word. Anything you would like to say before we take off?" Jade asks

"Yes."

Jade turns on the microphone for the loudspeaker. "Okay, Commander. It's on."

Every staff on the ship gained the attention as the Carter makes his announcement.

(Over the loudspeaker) "Good afternoon, everyone. As of today you are not just a staff who works on my ship. You're family to me and that goes for every single one of you on this ship. I will respect you like family and treat you like family because we all will live on this ship until our duties are fulfilled. Appreciate what you are doing because not all people are able to protect their homes. Let this be your frontline because you will see friends and loved ones die near your feet. Godspeed on this journey. I wish you luck."

"That was perfect, Commander."

"Thank you. All right now, take off."

"Aye aye, sir. All Systems go."

The ships engines begins to power up as the cables release from the ship and begins to hover. The ship begins to reverse out of the docking bay as it pulls itself out. The ship hovers into a distance and flew off into space.

"This is ship is purring like a kitty, sir. No problems here at all."

"Good. I'll leave you to your ship."

"Will do, Commander. See ya."

Carter leaves to go explore the ship as he approaches to the elevator and goes to the first floor; the Captain's Cabin. He reaches his quarters as he gets a glimpse of his room with fish tank. He goes to his closet and changed out of his armor to his Alliance Officer outfit. He returns to the elevator and goes to the second floor; the combat information center to check on Genesis.

"Commander Carter, how may I serve you?" Genesis asks

"I just came to see how you were settling in."

"I have everything that is required at my post and there are five welcoming messages with 1000 credits included each. Would like to accept?" Genesis asks

"Yes."

Genesis goes through the messages and accepts the credits receiving 5000 credits into his account.

"Credits acquired. Anything else, commander?" Genesis asks

"Nothing more. On with your work."

"I will remain at my post."

Carter leaves her post as he goes towards the weapons locker and finds a person wearing a MK-10 cap working on the bench as he approaches him.

"Okay. That goes there and… (Spark) …Ow! Damn it!

"Is everything okay?" Carter asks

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just this damn… (As he turns around) …hey, you're Isaac Carter. The one that saved Elysium, right?"

"That's right." As they both shake hands

"It is an honor to work with you. So you're a commander now? Wow, I never thought I would work with a commander."

"Well it's your lucky day."

"Oh, my name is Nolan Allerton. I'm the ships weapons maintenance technician from blueprints, prototypes and even the ships weapons systems. When you need a weapon you want built I got your back. Hey, if it's too much trouble I may need some materials if I'm going to build these prototypes, blueprints and upgrade the ships weapons and shielding like this new jetpack blueprint I drew up. You know when you get the chance."

"Sure. I'll look around when I'm on my assignments."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Hey, did you see that Turian that came in? She is one hot Turian I may say."

"Uh… I guess so."

"Anything else, sir… I mean Commander?" Nolan asks

"Nothing more. On with your work."

"Can do, commander."

Carter leaves the weapons locker as he returns to the elevator and goes to the third floor; the engineering room. As he arrives he sees two people working as he approached a blue dyed, short haired, young Japanese woman with glasses. She noticed as Carter walked in behind her back.

"Before you come any closer. Who are you, exactly?" The engineer asks

"Let's start with I'm your commander. Commander Isaac Carter."

"Hm, you're the one that saved Elysium from a raid attack."

"Yes." Said confusingly

"Okay. Just want to be sure you're not a clone or an imposter."

She turns around and faces Carter. She approaches to his face as she holds chin and rotates his face around as if she was checking for something on his face.

"Hm, no chips, no mechanical parts. It seems you have nothing to hide."

She leaves him and goes back to her post as Carter was a bit confused as another engineer approaches.

(German accent) "My apologies, Commander. This is Hirayama Isaki or you can call her Isaki for short. She is our main engineer for the ship and I am Lennart Kreutzberg I'm her co-engineer.

"Glad to meet you. I'm Commander…"

Lennart interrupting Carter "I know Commander Carter. It is swell to work with you, sir." As they shake hands

"I know you'll do me proud."

"Yes and if you happen to find any spare parts or upgrades that we can use for the engine would be greatly appreciated."

"I'll look around on my assignments."

"Thank you, commander. Now I must return to my work. If you need anything or if Isaki needs anything come down here anytime."

"I'll be sure to."

"Thank you."

"That's all for now."

"Very well then."

Carter leaves to the elevator and goes to the fourth floor; the Shuttle Hangar. He roams around the hangar as he finds Jackson working on the shuttle with spray painted shark from the entire front as he approaches him.

"Hey there, Commander. What brings you down here?"

"I just came to see how you were settling in."

"Oh everything is great, Commander. I have everything I need down here. My tools, team and especially my shuttle; the great white."

Jackson shows Carter the shuttle with a spray painted shark from the entire front.

"I see that you've been working on it."

"Yep, been prepping this baby for any fight she can take."

"It's nice to see you settling in."

"Thanks. Anything else?" Jackson asks

"Nothing more. On with your work."

"I'll get back to it."

Next Carter goes over to the next area where it was filled with tools, weapons, a bed and even a few posters and pictures on the wall and finds Donatello doing pushups as he approaches him. Donatello stands up right and salutes to Carter.

"Commander, sir!"

"At ease, soldier."

"What brings you down here?" Donatello asks

"I just came here to get know better of my crew."

"Oh, okay."

"What you made join the Alliance?" Carter asks

"You know I get that question every day from kids to interviews like this. Well I only joined because of my dad. When my dad joined the Alliance he became a Sentinel Bastion and he made it. I've always looked up to my dad because he always shows me how to be tough and be strong whenever I need that strength. But ten years ago on the Reaper invasion he was killed in action by a reaper blast when they first attacked in London. I was only a teenager back then and I had a lot on my mind about that day. Me and my mom were devastated so I joined the Alliance and became a soldier I am today."

"I can understand what it is like to grow up without parents."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Before I became a commander I never knew my parents I grew up on the streets. Had to fight for my life on the streets for food. I only joined the Alliance because I wanted to find a better life for myself. I was dispatched to shore leaves on Elysium until the Skyllian Blitz. A massive coalition force of slavers, crime syndicates, and Batarian warlords attacking a human colony. I rallied a few civilians' inhabitants to help me fight them off until reinforcements arrive. After hours of brutal fighting reinforcements finally arrived enemies broke off and retreated and I was known for as a true hero throughout the Alliance. And that's what brought me here to becoming a commander today."

"Holy crap, sir. That must have been one hell of a fight for you."

"Yes it was. Maybe were not as different as you thought."

"Maybe were not after all."

"It was nice talking, Donatello."

"You can just call me Don, sir."

"Sure." They both shake hands

"Nothing more. On with your work."

"See you on the battlefield."

Carter leaves to the elevator to go to the fifth floor; the crew quarters. As he exits the elevator he first goes to the medic office as he finds Kayla at her desk.

"Hello Kayla."

"That's Doctor Kayla to you, commander."

"I just came in to check on how you're settling in."

"Everything's find, sir. Is my brother giving you any trouble?" Kayla asks

"No, what makes you say that?" Carter asks

"Sometimes my brother can be a trouble maker like pranks for example and he sometimes can get into certain situations that he can't get out of."

"I'll be sure to look over your brother."

"Thank you, commander. Anything else you would like to talk about?" Kayla asks

"Nothing more. On with your work."

(Sarcastically) "Good and don't come back unless you have something broken."

Carter goes to the next office across from Kayla's and to Ladia's office. He approaches her seeing her in her casual outfit working on her computer with the view of space.

"Hello, Commander. Is anything I can do for you?" Ladia asks

"I just came to see how you were settling in on the Verminus."

"Oh I'm doing great, sir. Nice view of the vast space and a perfect place for my work."

"It is nice out here."

"Why did you join the Alliance? I thought you would be with the Turian military." Carter asks curiously

"I joined the Alliance because of the things my people have done to get where we are today like the Krogans Rebellion and the Relay incident using the Krogans for our advantage. It makes wonder if I should join them or another and I joined the Alliance."

"It's nice to know someone that doesn't take advantages like that."

"I appreciate that."

Jade calls for Carter over the loudspeaker.

(Over loudspeaker) "Commander, Genesis just received the assignments from Admiral Hackett."

"On my way. I better get going."

"I guess you should."

Carter leaves Ladia's office as he goes to the elevator back up to the CIC room. Genesis gives him the first assignment as Hackett calls him.

"Admiral Hackett, sir."

"Here's your first assignment. A new materialized planet named Thora in the Chronos Nebula. It was founded by a Turian mining team as they discovered high valuable diamonds within the planet. Which made it a darting target to all pirates around this sector. And there's already a bulls eye of Batarian pirates raiding the mine. I want your team handle the situation before it gets out of hands."

"Yes, sir. Consider it done."

"Hackett out."

"Jade, set a course to the Chronos Nebula and Genesis prep the team for our assignment."

(Both) "Yes, commander."

Carter sets the coordinates to the Chronos Nebula as Jade computes and Genesis preps the team for their mission as Carter goes as well. Jade prepares the ship as they approach the Mass Relay.

(Jade checking over) "The Spectator Prime is in range. Initiating transmission sequence. We are connected. Calculating transit mass and destination. The relay is green. Acquiring approach vector. All stations secure for transit. All systems go. Approach run has begun."

The ship flies closer to the relay as it begins to power up.

"Hitting in the relay in 3… 2… 1…"

As they flew pass by it the relay charges the ships engines and shot it across the stars to the Chronos Nebula.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	3. Thora: Pirate Raid

The Verminus reaches to the planet Thora in the Chrono's Nebula as the dropship takes off from the shuttle bay into the Mountain Terrain. Carter goes to the team for their debriefing as Jackson pilots the dropship.

"Jackson, how long till we arrive to the mine." Carter asks

"We should be arriving ETA 15 minutes."

Carter goes to his team to give him the debriefing before the drop. Carter brings up the holograph display of the mine

"Listen up everybody. Here's the debriefing. We just got a call from Thora on Chrono's Nebula about a pirate raid on in this facility, here. It's Batarian Pirates that are occupying the front entrance. It will be heavily guarded. So we need to find to entrance into the building and there are three levels in the building. Once we secure the facility then we'll send in the support troops."

"What's the hostage situation?" Don asks

"The report says a Turian mining team had been taken hostage."

"How much?"

"About ten Turians."

Ladia analyzes the air ducts and other ways into the building.

"Sir, from the looks of this. There's seems to be an opening where they're not guarding. Maybe we can go through there."

Ladia displays the location showing the opening showing an air vent.

"Very good but first we need to take out these three sniper points. Ladia you'll take first point, Don you take second and I'll take third. We'll regroup to this point. You have your tasks. Ready up, we drop in five."

"It'll be like rats shooting barrels on a gun range."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Who says it has to?"

"Were over the drop zone now. Going down now."

As Jackson lowers the ship and opens the door as it hovers over the ground. They jump off the ship as it takes off.

(Over com) "Be back to pick you guy's up later."

"Alright everybody. Stick to the plan. Don't deviate. Got it?"

(Both) "Got it."

They begin to move to the large facility as Don begins to look over on Ladia trying to make his move on her.

"Hey Ladia. I'm wondering why you are not talking to hunk like me."

"The reason I'm not talking to you is because I'm not into men."

"You mean men like me?" Don asks

"No, I mean men."

"What?!"

"Don't act surprised."

"I can tell were gonna be good friends."

"Cut the chatter you two. We got work to do."

They arrived to the facility unnoticed as Carter plans out the sneak attack.

"Ladia, take left. Don, take right and I go straight. Move out."

Ladia uses her cloaking device as she sneaks her way across passing the guards as she reaches the hill. She lays down on her stomach as she pulls out her Black Widow V with a silencer attachment on it and connects her eye piece to her scope as she takes aim. She aims at Batarian sniper without being seen as she has a clear shot to the head and takes the shot right behind the head.

"That one's for the record. (Over com) One down, sir."

"Wow, your quick. Good work."

Don moves in quietly as the sniper roams the one spot in a circle as Don was around the corner. Just as the guard comes around the corner he grabs the guard by surprise by the throat choking him until he passed out. He then puts him in the locker and calls in to Carter.

(Over com) "Another one down, boss."

"Alright then. You two stay in position until I take out the last one."

Carter moves in to the final guard. As approaches behind him the guard turns around the wrong moment as Carter hides in the corner. The guard continues to roam as Carter grows closer to him and draws his omni-blade and just when he was about to stab him in the back he turns around seeing him. The Batarian guard and Carter hold their ground as he holds his gun in the air. Carter pushes back as he takes the gun and knocks him back to the wall. He then drops the guard's gun and pulls out his pistol places it at his forehead and begins to interrogate him.

"Where are the hostages? Tell me."

"You think I'm going to tell you, human scum."

Carter bangs his head on the console twice as his head bleeds and places the gun at the back of his head.

"I won't ask again. Where are they?!" Carter asks forcing

"Alright! They're being held in storage containers where they mine. In level C."

"Was that so hard? Thank you."

Carter knocks him out as he leaves the room calls the team.

"Alright team, move to next location. I'm on my way now."

Ladia returns to camouflaging, Don sneaks his way and Carter as they all move to the air vents. Carter is first one to arrive as the others finally came.

"Alright this is it."

Don busts open the air vent with his foot and they begin to crawl through the ducts as Carter takes lead.

"Okay. The hostages are being held on Level C in the mining area in a storage container. Ladia, can you pinpoint Level C?" Carter asks

"Yes. We take the next right."

They take the right as they continue to crawl as they pass Level B. Don looks down and sees the storage containers below them.

"Boss, I see the containers."

Carter takes a look and sees the containers and Batarian guards taking the minerals.

"Yeah, this is definitely Level C. Let's go."

They continue to crawl through the ducts until they finally reached the end as Carter kicks the crate open and crawl out of it.

"Quickly, we don't know how much time the hostages have left."

They arrive to the storage containers being guarded along with the cargo they are hauling out with the stolen minerals.

"Come on we don't have time for this. Get this stuff on the ship."

They take cover behind crates from being spotted.

"Which one has the hostage's in it?" Don asks

"The ones that are not being taken away. Now we bring in the element surprise."

Before they could give their element surprise Don pushes the crate with his back by accident and alerted the guards as they come towards.

"Hey! There's something over there!"

"Oh crap." Said Ladia in a shock

"Well there goes our element surprise."

They come out of cover as Carter pulls out his Mattock, Ladia pulls out her Phaeston and Don's Lancer as they take aim at them.

"Open fire!" Said Carter yelling as they opened fire on the nearest Batarian.

The Batarians take cover as well as the team. Don blind fires on the Batarian as he manages to get two down. Ladia shoots a beam straight through killing four at the same time as the stream got bigger, stops and charges it. Carter throws a grenade.

"Grenade!" Carter yelling out

Carter throws the grenade into mineral crate as it blew along with the Batarians. The Batarians began to fall back as Carter and his team began pushing forward.

"They're retreating. Keep the pressure up!"

"They're on the run now!"

Carter's team continues to push the pressure back to their ship.

"Clear them out! Don't let them escape!"

"Call for reinforcements!"

The Batarians called for backup as they come through the front docking bay door.

"Damn it! They called for reinforcements."

"Don't hold back now!"

Carter actives his cryo abilities to his gun and fired upon them. As he fires on them he freezes them in the process. He completely freeze as Carter shatter him into pieces with his omni-blade. Ladia throws a sticky grenade at the Batarian at his chest and panicked as he blew up. She then pulls out her pistol and activated her incinerate ammo and opened fire on four Batarians as they caught on fire and burned to death. Don goes gun blazing with his M-22 Eviscerator as he blasts them from left to right as he punches another Batarian in the face with a right hook. Once again the Batarians retreat but the Turian military support arrives before they could get away blocking their path. The support troops come in and arrest the remaining Batarians as they are being taken away and releasing the hostages from captivity. A Turian commanding officer with the same colors as Ladia in a black and white armor approaches Carter and his team.

"Thank you for dealing with the situation. We'll handle things from here now. Without your help we wouldn't have gotten here in time. Thank you for your service."

"Were just glad to be of service where we can be."

"I'll be sure to let Admiral Hackett know on your report."

The Commanding officer recognizes Ladia.

"Ladia? Ladia, is that you?" The Commanding officer asks

"Dad? By the spirits, it's you!"

They hugged as Carter and Don were confused.

"You know him, Ladia?" Carter asks

"Commander, this is my father."

"You've gotten so big the last time I saw you, baby. How you've you been?" He asks

"I'm doing fine."

"My apologies. I'm Commander Sivus. I'm her father."

"Commander Carter."

"It's an honor to meet you. I heard about that story about you on Elysium. Ladia told me about it when she joined your team."

"That's good to know."

"I see you've been taking care of daughter. How is she doing on your ship?" Sivus asks

"She's doing great."

"Ladia is a wonderful girl. They grow up so fast I even remember when she was little she used to take leaks in her bed or as you humans would call it a 'bed wetter'."

Don begins to snickering under his breathe then bursts out laughter in a hysterical way

"You were a bed wetter." (Continues laughing)

Ladia gets angry punches him in the arm hurting him as he rubs his arm.

"Dad, stop embarrassing front of my commander."

"Oh sorry. Ladia doesn't like it when I talk about things like that."

"I don't do that… anymore."

"Either way I appreciate your work."

"Thank you. We'll be on our way then."

The team begins to depart but Sivus stops him.

"Commander, may I ask you a favor?" Sivus asks

"What is it?"

"If anything happens to me I want you to take care of her swear to me that you will. Treat her as your own daughter like family and if she finds someone to love tell them the same thing. And Commander if you need a fleet in need you know who to call."

"I promise and I will."

Carter leaves as he thinks over what Sivus said to him and felt a little worried about his swear.

(Thinking) "Sivus, trusting me with his daughter's life. I don't know if I can do this but I must not fail him."

Carter and his team return to the drop off ship as they take off back to the Verminus. They dock into the Verminus, left orbit and flew away from the planet. Carter goes to the conference room to give his report. Admiral Hackett appears.

"Commander, I see that you've succeeded on your first day. No surprise but I'm impressed. You've even managed to become friends with a commanding officer in one day. I don't how you manage to do this but you've managed. This is the reason I why chose you in the first place."

"But why did you choose me?" Carter asks curiously

"Because I need someone that has the ability that gains trust from other's and create alliances that can help turns wars and you have that charm. That's why I trust you with this. This is what I call payday."

"Thank you, sir."

"Hackett out." Carter salutes Hackett as he ends the call. He leaves the conference room and leaves towards to the pilot deck to Jade.

"Hey there Commander, I see you did well on the first day."

"It wasn't too bad."

"Really? You've manage to make a friend with a Turian fleet commander because of Ladia. I'm mean don't you how hard it is to be friends with a Turian. Boy aren't you lucky."

"Well I guess I am lucky then. Back to work"

"Aye aye, Commander."

Carter walks to the elevator to the fifth floor to Ladia's office.

"Hello there Commander, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I just came to see how you are after seeing your father."

"I'm fine Commander. It's been so long since I've seen him since I was teen. He wanted me to join our military but I said no and joined the Alliance on Earth. I'm surprised my dad respected that decision of joining another military that is not our."

"Whatever in life makes you feel right at home is what I say.

"Yeah and Commander? Tell no one about the bed wetting problem. I sort of still have that problem. Got it?"

"Of course. How you think you did on your first mission?" Carter asks

"I think I did okay especially when you impressed my father. My father never usually approves of what I do especially my dates. It's hard to impress him but you got him on your side."

"I was glad to help anyways."

"Yes Commander and thank you. Anything else, Commander?" Ladia asks

"Nothing more. On with your work."

"Yes sir."

Carter leaves Ladia's office as goes towards the elevator to the shuttle bay as he first goes to Jackson to check on him.

"Hey Commander. What can I do for you?" Jackson asks

"Came to see how you were on your first mission."

"Oh, it was epic even though I didn't get to fight anything but I did my job."

"You were helpful. That's all that matters to me."

"Thank you, Commander. Anything else?" Jackson asks

"Nothing more. On with your work."

"Can do."

Carter leaves Jackson to do his work and moves on to Don's working area as he was modding his weapons.

"Commander, what brings down here?" Don asks

"Came to check on my crew after their first day on the job."

"I think I did a pretty good damn job out there. If I do say so myself and best part is payday. Just got my pay before you even walked in here."

"I see your enjoying this."

"Your damn right I am. Can't for the next one we go on."

"Well just you wait."

"I will. Anything else, Commando?" Don asks

"Nothing more. On with your work or whatever you do down here."

"See you on the battlefield."

Carter leaves to the elevator to his Cabin, walks into the bathroom and takes a shower for a few minutes. After five minutes later he comebacks out with a new set of clothes on as he gets two messages on his computer. One message that has his payment from his first job as he acquires 2000 credits and his next message was from Sivus as he opens it and reads it.

(Reading message) **"Dear Commander Carter, when we spoke on Thora I was thrilled to meet on that day and seeing my baby girl by your side impressed me even more. Like I said before swear to me that you'll keep her safe for me and for anyone else that she loves… Tell her the same thing. If you ever need a fleet hands on deck you know who to call. Hope we can meet again in combat by your side."**

Carter finishes reading it and turns off his computer and goes to bed. He covers up under his sheet and looks up at his sky window in the vast space with stars across and begins to think over of what Sivus said.

(Thinking) "Their lives are in my hands to watch over them, protecting and caring. I want to treat them like family like I do with everyone else. I never knew what it's like to be in family and now someone else it trusting me to be their guardian. I pledge to that promise no matter how difficult it'll get along the way all that matters is that they'll be safe by my side."

Carter begins to close his eyes and begins to fall asleep.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	4. Drichi: Recruitment

As the Verminus patrols the area near by the Sirius in the Sentry Omega. A new message appears as Genesis receives it as it was a distress signal.

"Commander Carter, a new message in your hub. Shall I open it?" Genesis asks

"Incoming message from Citadel Council; Valern."

"Patch it through."

Council Valren appears on screen.

"Good evening commander"

"Good evening Council Valern"

"It seems we have received this message from our down outposts on a planet Drichi in the Longua system. Our Section operations was attacked by an unidentified enemies and we received this message and sound. (Error's playing weird sounds) No one was able to report back since for two whole weeks. That outpost is too important for us. The systems are automatic so it can run itself. I need to see if you can return it online."

"Consider it done."

As Valern fades of screen Genesis opens the message as there was nothing but old messages from Cerberus. Carter and the crew were confused as the message closes.

"Scan for sources on that message."

"The message came from the Outpost on planet Dricihi just as Council Valern provided. Would you like me to provide the coordinates?" Genesis asks

"Yes, do it."

(Over on Loudspeaker) "I got it commander setting coordinates now. We should be there in ETA 15 minutes."

"Alright Genesis prep yourself because you'll join me."

"Affirmative."

"And Ladia too. We might need expertise on this."

"Yes commander."

As the team gets prepped for the mission the Verminus takes flight to the nearest mass relay as they shot off to the next star. They reached the Longua system and approached the planet Drichi. Carter loads his weapons as Ladia puts her helmet and Genesis preps herself with a standard a Geth Pulse Rifle V and a N7 Eagle as they left to the drop shuttle and lift off. They fly into atmosphere and down further pass the sky into forest terrain as Carter begins to give his debrief.

"Listen up, Viper squad. We're looking at down outpost 50 clicks from where we are and Ladia and Genesis is gonna get it back online."

"Just get me under the hood, Commander."

"Sir, why would anyone want to cut off and outpost from the Salarians?" Don asks curiously

"When you get a chance. Maybe you can ask them Don."

As they approach closer to their location they've lost the signal back to the ship as Genesis just got it.

"Commander, I've lost connection with the Verminus crew."

"Backup channels?"

"Scanning… Negative. Cannot detect the issue."

"You heard her. Dead Zone confirmed. She will not keeping us a company on this trip."

"I feel lonely already."

As they continue flying they fly over an open area where they can land.

"Anything could happen, Jackson. So keep your distance."

"Roger that."

"Let's stay focus. Watch your sector."

"There's the outpost…" Don places the marker where the outpost is

"… And there's the beacon." As Ladia does the same."

"Could be the missing Salarians. Let's check it out."

"Take us down there, Jackson."

"Yes sir."

They hover around it till they landed in open space as the doors open.

"Ladia. Jackson. Keep your eyes open. Let's go team."

Everyone expect Ladia jumps out as the ship takes off into the air.

"Alright team spread out. Watch your approach."

The team begins to move down to the marker as they search for the beacon as Genesis scans for it.

"The beacon is located to the south nearby you. We are near the beacon."

(Jackson on Com) "Give you heads up. Everything is clear from this angle."

"Roger that. Eyes peeled."

As they reached where the beacon was dropped Don begins digging through the pile of rubble and finds the device.

"Found it."

Hands it to Genesis as she scans it.

"Anything?" Carter asks

"Negative but its military grade."

"So where are the Salarian troopers? You think by now they would've dealt with this." Don asks curiously

"And why are we not seeing any explosive residue? Ladia also asks

"Jackson, can you detect the residue in the area?"

"Hm, nothing sir."

"Circle west and check it out. Vipers: you have permission to engage, but be selective. We don't need to telegraph a presence."

Don went ahead of Carter as he was behind as they moved into a house probably a native home to family.

"Don, move into the house. Go in quiet. I'm right behind you."

"Carter, I'm seeing heat-sigs in the structure ahead!"

Don goes up a short flight of stairs and emerges on the other side of the house. The dropship lands in the courtyard long enough to drop Ladia off, then takes off. A door opens, and a native male steps out. Other natives can be seen remaining inside. Don aims his rifle at the man as he and Ladia question him, but he appears to speak in another language.

"Move! On your knees, now!"

"They're not Pirates. They're Natives. Look at them."

"Ask him what they're doing here."

Ladia begins speaking in another language as she asks him about what was happening recently and what could've done this.

"He said hiding ma'am. Others were attacked last night. He heard screams, gunfire. It stopped around sunrise."

"Well that sounds like pleasant good news," Don chuckled sarcastically.

"Shut it Don, we don't need to improve the chances of things getting bad. And you know how things always seem to get bad when at least one person mentions it."

(Ladia Translating) "He says something in the fields...killed his son."

"Something?"

(Over Com) "Carter, be advised. I'm detecting red thermal structures north from where you are."

"Alright, tell them to stay out of sight."

Ladia tells them to stay out of sight as they ran off and then moved on.

"Alright so this is what we've got, we've got something that killed a local's son and maybe caused screams and gunfire until sunrise. Anyone want to guess what the hell might be going on?" Don asked.

"Genesis what do you think it could be?" Carter asked.

"Uncertain commander."

"Alright move out. Double time."

The team continued moving out as they a find a building nearby but it wasn't the outpost. As they walked in they find dead Salarian troopers and a few blood trails.

"Well that's never a good sign. What the hell happened to these poor guys?"

"We've got military casualties, two of the missing troopers. Looks like they were interrogated... It's messy."

"Messy is one word put it in the nicest way possible." Don shrugged as he checked the bodies.

As they checked they hear rumbling running from the top. Ladia spotted something running towards the outpost. As they see it on their trackers.

"Movement. Watch your motion trackers."

"What the hell was that?"

"Jackson, you see anything?"

"Negative. Thermals clean."

Jackson detects the enemies on his scanners "Boss, I see movement, outside your structure at the outpost!"

"Don, move up to the west. We're about to be flanked."

"Contact, contact! Vipers, assist!"

"Here we go!"

The team moved out of the structure as related Cerberus armor from the Project Phoenix as the team began attacking the enemy as the Vipers took cover and fired back.

"I recognize that armor. That's the Dragoons from the Project Phoenix."

"I thought that project died ten years ago?"

"Well it must have been something to bring them back."

"Multiple enemies inbound." As Genesis yelled out with more running till something was giving head shots. Shot after shot as Ladia spots a Salarian on the roof providing cover fire.

"Sir, look! A survivor!"

"He's giving cover fire. Move!"

As the team ran in his direction they were blocked by a few as Genesis used her Fortification armoring herself and the flamer as she shoots them down burning them one after another. As they all went down they continue running till an Atlas drops from the air till the mysterious Salarian appears. He quickly activated Energy Drain to drain the Atlas of all its shields. The Atlas was stunned only momentary but gave the the Salarian enough time to use Tactical Cloak and disappear from sight. The Atlas scanned the area and suddenly saw the Salarian reaper from nowhere close by. It immediately did a stomp towards the Salarian. Upon doing so, the Atlas soon discovered that it was a Decoy as it explodes with a large electrical pulse stunning it once again. The real salarian decloaks from his tactical cloak and places a proximity mine on its cockpit glass. The Salarian taps on its omni-tool to show the Cerberus operative an image on a human flicking the middle bird at him before jump flipping off the Atlas.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Yelled the Cerberus operative before the Atlas explodes from the mine. After which the Salarian turns to Viper Squad, his expression was unreadable thanks to the helmet and hood. He wore a Black and White Light Salarian STG Armor with a hooded cowl.

"I guess I should be thanking you."

The Salarian takes his hood off and tapped his helmet to retract to show his face. He was a Blue/Grey skin Salarian with one of his horns slightly chipped. He bore two prominent facial scars: one through his right eyebrow and another on his left cheek.

"No need to be thanking me Commander Carter, it's always a special pleasure to kick Cerberus ass while rubbing it in their smug prick faces. Astok Yamal ,Special Task Group Beta Team Scientist, at your services." The Salarian revealed as Astok said as he made a small bow to the team.

"How did you know my name? I didn't even tell you who I am yet."

"When I sent the distress signal I was told you and your Viper Team where on the way. And since I had nothing better to but wait, I did a little background reading on you, and what I read I must say is kickass commander."

"Oh right. The Elysium thing."

Astok turned and looked at the rest of Viper team. He particular eyed the female members and smiled.

"Well hello beautifuls." Astok licked his hand a bit and swayed his head a little trying to look sexy.

"I only read about you commander but may I have the pleasure of being introduced to Viper Team here?"

"Commander, you can't be serious?" As Ladia was not amused

"Damn, we're rescuing a Salarian and already he's hitting on her."

"Actually we just rescued each other. You're here to rescue me as well, what's left of my team which you see before you. And I just rescued you guys from an Atlas and Cerberus smart asses using my special skills of badassery to kick their asses in Salarian Style. So in a way, we make a good team don't you think commander?"

"I guess we do."

"Commander Carter, I've detected a wave of enemies inbound from the south with two Atlas"

Astok notice genesis.

"Is that a Geth with a...female structured body? From the immortal words of you famous humans. "What the fuck?"

"We thought the same exactly but the Geth were interested by how females were with their feminism ways. So they built one to contribute."

Astok stood staring at Genesis in disbelief for a moment before sighing.

"Well as much I would love to ask the countless questions and request to study this closely here and now. According to ms. genesis here we've got more Cerberus sons of bitches on their way. So Viper Team, Ready to kick more Cerberus ass and rub in their smug faces?" Astok asked as his helmet extended back into position and he places his hood back over his head.

"Alright team. Let's hold them till backup arrives. It's show time."

(through helmet) "Oh yes gonna have some fun tonight."

Everybody checked there ammo and ran outside seeing a wave of enemies coming down as the team began attacking. Carter usings his Cryo-ammo and began shooting them as they freeze and uses dash with his omni-sword and cut down a few into pieces. Ladia throws her sticky grenades as it sticks on the visor of the Atlas as it blew destroying the first Atlas. Don uses his shotgun as we went close quarters with them shooting from to right and using his omni-sword slice from up and down and Genesis uses her Fortification shielding her for a moment knocking down a few of them dealing a lot of damage to them finally she used hunter mode increasing her offensive systems as she moves faster. Astok threw a few sticky grenades at a few Cerberus troopers to causes a chain reactions to blow up several more enemies. As they were blowing up, he used is Venom Shotgun to continue shooting at cerberus enemies not caught in the explosion to continue the explosive chain reaction causing more explosions to blow up even more enemies. When his shotgun ran out of ammon he uses decoy to rush up to a few more to causes an electrical pulse explosion to distract them. Activating his tactical cloak he disappears leaving a proximity mine in his wake to blow up even more enemies that continued the chain reaction of explosions on even more enemies.

"This guy is blowing stuff up like a Krogan." Dom replies as he watches all the explosions go off from where he was at.

"And he's a Salarian?" Ladia questioned.

Astok reappeared in front of the two.

(through helmet) "A Salarian Scientist from STG who was number 1 top of his class if I may add."

He takes position with the two and continues firing with his Scorpion Pistol to destroy a Cerberus Engineer's turret before he could set it up. Causing it to explode and send the the Cerberus Engineer flying in the air as his lifeless body fades away in ashes.

(through helmet) "So what's your stories fellow colleges of death and destruction of Cerberus bastards?" Astok asked Don and Ladia.

"Um can it wait, back up hasn't showed up yet." Don answered as he continued firing back at the enemies.

(through helmet) "Very well. Anyone got a cigarette or a drink or something. I can seriously use one at this moment."

"You're asking us for one of those at a time like this?" Ladia yelled.

(through helmet) "Nothing is more satisfying then either a good smoke or drink after blowing Cerberus bitches up sky high."

(Carter mumbling) "Ugh, I wonder if this was a mistake." Continues firing until it begins to dye down a bit.

"The numbers getting short. They're on the run."

(through helmet) "That's right run you little Cerberus Piss Antes I say run! I am serious guys does anyone have a smoke or a drink? I'll drink Krogan whisky if any of you guys have any."

"No, this is too damn easy. Cerberus would never run to… (Through com) Jackson, is there another Salarian base nearby?"

"Yes, we just got the message of a distress signal. We've been had."

(through helmet) "What?"

The Salarian reinforcements arrived as they cover the outpost as one approached him.

"We'll handle this commander. You need to get to the Research facility."

"What is it holding? Astok do you know?" Carter asks Astok

(through helmet) "Old reaper Tech, experiment files, other things, that kind of stuff. The kind of stuff you need to just leave alone the kind of stuff Cerberus just wants to mess around with non stop."

Ladia joins in. "Sir there's no telling what they can do with that stuff."

"Team move out."

The dropship comes back and lands as everyone jumps in and the ship takes off to the base located. As they fly over to the next location Astok couldn't resist looking at Genesis.

(through helmet) "So...Genesis right?"

"Correct."

(through helmet) "Interesting...well...how long have you been around? How old are you by chance?"

"I was created five years ago by Quarian and Geth scientists on Rannoch used for many purposes."

(through helmet) "Damn, they were making female Geth's five years ago under everyone's' noses and no one learns of until now. Well I will be sure to get back to you on that. In the meantime how far until we get there?"

"We should be arriving soon. There it is." As they approach the base.

"Is anyone there? Come in. This is Commander Carter of Vipers Spec ops to assist."

"Yes, we are holding off the Cerberus but too many to handle. We have to retreat. Fall back."

They approach the base as they hover on the ground and jumped off as enemy fire was coming through. The ship took off as everyone was taking cover.

"Genesis, get that door open. Everybody give her coverfire."

"Yes, Commander."

Genesis gets to work on the door as everyone gives coverfire for her.

"Commander, we got Nemesis Snipers in the area." Don said as he spotted a small group of them from a far off distance.

"Ladia take them out quick!" Carter called back. "Genesis how's that door."

"Twenty five percent commander. Requesting more time!"

(through helmet) "Actually I got a way to speed things up."

"Whatever it is. Do it now!"

Astok quickly rushes over to Genesis, stops her, and places a proximity mine, sticks it with a few sticky grenades and takes cover.

(through helmet) "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

The mine blows up and the combined explosion with the many sticky grenades blows the door up.

"No! Now we can't close the door!"

Genesis noticed something from the inside on the panel.

"Commander, this facility contains a second door as a blast shield. We'll be able to block them out."

(through helmet) "Told you I knew a faster way."

"How come you didn't tell us there was a second door for a blast shield.

(through helmet) "You never asked Commander."

"I have no time for your bullshit. Everyone get in!"

(through helmet) "Yes but you do have to admit my bullshit is pretty damn funny right?"

Everyone rushed inside through the second door and closed it as fast as they could. Genesis got to work again working on closing the door as they continued giving cover fire for her.

"Requiring more time. fifty percent."

The door begins to close slightly.

"Sometime today, Genesis!" Ladia yelled.

"Eighty eight percent

(through helmet) "You know I could blow this door but there isn't a third blast shield door."

"Yeah and we don't want that now do we?" Said Don angrily

(through helmet) "I do agree."

"One hundred percent, commander. Closing doors now."

The doors begin to close to a complete shut locking in as everyone relaxed with a few injuries from the troopers.

"(through helmet) "So about that smoke or drink? Anyone have one of those?"

"Not now, Astok."

Astok took his hood off and retract his helmet.

"Alright all the reaper shit should be down to the lower levels. I say we get everyone out of here and blow this place sky high to keep Cerberus away.

"Can we at least see what they were after before we blow up something."

"Alright I guess taking some photos before explosion won't hurt anyone except Cerberus' pride. Hey I like that, sure why not."

The leader came by to thank the team.

"Thank you, Commander. We wouldn't stand a chance if you hadn't shown up."

"Your welcome. Astok lead."

"Yes sir just follow me."

Astok lead them lower to the lower levels to the facility it was getting darker as they go.

"Can't see a thing. Everyone use your night vision."

Everyone turned on night vision until eventually showing them the location of all the old reaper tech and everything else the facility had within it and even a dead body.

"Well here you go and behold Viper Squad."

"You mean including that dead body?"

"Where the hell did that come from?" Astok asked as he just noticed the body as the soldier injured next to him tells him.

"It's one of the… (coughs) dead scientists from the… (coughs) the outpost you came back from."

"Search the body, Don. Where's the rest of your squad?"

"Probably dead. I'm not sure. We were ambushed there. We weren't prepared."

"Don't worry about that. Let's get you some help."

Don searches the body as something falls out of his pockets was a chip as he picks it up while Ladia was checking the panels.

"The panel has been damaged. Unrepairable."

"Found something."

"Give it too Genesis."

He hands it to Genesis as she scans the chip

"Hey Commander I'm going to prepare a special surprise for our Cerberus friends here, think you can get everyone ready to leave soon?"

"And risk us getting blown up? No."

"Why would I want to blow myself up? It's gonna take some time and while I'm doing that you can get everyone ready and evacuated. Just trust me commander I have a plan. A very, very special and funny plan." Astok smirked as he walked over to the reaper tech and started placing special bombs close by."

"Alright warn everyone else before you start blowing things up."

Astok continued to place special bombs around the area close to where all the tech was at. When he placed all the bombs he needed, he pressed a button on his omnitool to cloak all the bombs.

"Alright commander all set, everyone ready?" Astok asked.

"Yeah we're all set. Where are all the bombs you just placed?"

"You guys and Cerberus are going to find out once we get to a far distance and while they're trying to steal all this stuff." Astok smirked.

"Ah Commander, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ladia asked.'

"Yeah, I have the same feeling as Pig does. Something doesn't feel right." Ladia looked angry as she punched Don in the arm hurting him as he rubs it.

"Ow."

"Enough you guys, is there another way out of here?" Carter asked.

The trooper barely speaking as he had one thing to say was under his breath. "They were already here."

"What?"

A Dragoon jumps down with his whips as Don ducks as the team opened fire on it as it knocks down Astok. It was on top of him as he tries to get it off of him but Carter kicked him off and shotgunned it as it retreated. Carter kicked the gun over to Astok as the Dragoon was holding the trooper hostage.

"Easy now let's not do anything we might regret now." Carter said slowly to the dragoon. The Dragoon only tighten his grip on the trooper as it carried him out.

"Permission to pursue?" Astok asks.

"Negative, Astok. Ladia and Genesis, stay here. Astok and Don you're with me."

The team goes out as they close the door behind them. As they continue going down the hall Cerberus troops were coming in as the team opened fire on them. Don throws a flare to the other side of the room, in an attempt to draw out hiding Cerberus . One of the Dragoons emerges from behind a crate, firing his SMG at Don and Carter, while Troops and Engineers fire their weapons at Astok. They all cleared the room, but the Dragoon retreats down a nearby corridor. The team follow suit.

"Commander we don't have much time, we need to get a far away distance from this place as possible. In just a few minutes the cerberus forces from the blast door will break through and once they get down and find the reaper tech the bombs I cloaked will set off and blow this place to kingdom come taking everyone and thing with it." Astok warned.

"Grab everything you can and let's go. Be quick about it." As the Salarians grabbed everything they can but Don was still worried about the hostage

"Sir what about the hostage?" Don asked.

"That's still our priority. Move out."

The team continues to move forward as they find the injured trooper as Astok pulls out sniper rifle.

"Flush them out. I got you covered."

Carter and Don went to go get the injured trooper as Astok gives coverfire. A Dragoon sneaks up on Carter as he turns around and holds him down.

"Go Don, now."

Don continues to carry him out to the escort as Carter was still fight until Astok gave a headshot straight into the brain.

"Did you have him Commander or did you need me to put a bullet in the head for you?" Astok asked as he puts the sniper rifle away.

"I'll answer that later. Genesis, Ladia, grab as much as you can and meet us outside the facility. Jackson, get the shuttle ready at this location and be ready to speed the living hell out of that shuttle as soon as everyone loads up."

"On it commander." Jackson answered through the mic.

"Yes sir." Genesis and Ladia answered as well through the Mic.

"Alright let's go."

They move as the Salarian ships began taking off while the dropship was hovering outside as they ran to it and hopped in. As they hopped in and took off while the Cerberus were still going in Astok pulls the trigger on his Omni-tool. Within a few short moments, the facility blew up in a large explosion taking all the reaper tech and Cerberus forces inside with it. As everyone watches the explosion from the distance of their ships, Astok noticed a cigarette and grabs it. He lights it, and takes a good smoke before blowing it in enjoyment.

"So Commander I was wondering. From what you seen do you believe my skills of Salarian Badassery qualify to join Viper Squad?"

"I don't know. We'll see when we get back to the ship."

The crew returns to the ship as it was a mission success. Carter reports to Admiral Hackett to give a report on the mission.

"Hackett here."

"Admiral, we've just came back from the Salarian outpost and something was strange about the enemies we've encountered."

"How strange can it be?"

"They were Dragoons from the Project Phoenix."

"That is quite strange but what do you know about what they were after?"

"Not sure, sir. It looked like they were after old reaper tech. We had to destroy the facility with the Cerberus soldiers along with them."

(Sighs) "Any casualties?"

"Only soldier casualties from the fight. Not the explosion."

"Alright then. She's not going to be happy when I tell her about this."

"She's never happy. So what's the difference?"

"Hm, point taken. But we need to keep an close eye on the Dragoons and others. Keep me posted. Hackett out."

As the call ended and Carter leaves the com room to go find Astok as he was at the pilot seat with Jade trying to smooth talk with her.

"So, how long have you been a pilot my dear?"

"I've only been a pilot for five years now."

"Five years you say. Any exciting voyages or joining Viper Team your first set of fun?"

"Nothing yet so far."

"Give it time my dear it's going to happen. Now with me on board I guarantee you'll see some serious excitement. Onboard and offboard."

"Astok?"

Astok turns to Carter.

"Ah Cater there you are. I was just uh getting to know the crew a little bit. So what do you say, am I allowed to join Viper team?"

"Well we'll need your expertise on the Reaper tech and to see what Cerberus wanted."

"Ah splendid, I hope you don't mind if I make the science lab my personal quarters aboard the ship. I kind of need a lab to do work, other work, and personal work, and to R and R if need be."

"Sure I guess."

"Alright I'll have my stuff transported here shortly, pleasure to meet you and honor to serve Commander." Astok shook Carter's hand before leaving.

(over mic) "Commander you have a request at the Com room." Genesis alerted through the mic.

"Oh my way."

Carter walks back into the com room as a hologram of an old Turian Veteran who strangely bore some similarities to Ladia's.

"Commander Carter?" he asked.

"Commander Sivus."

"Thank you for accepting my private request for a meeting I need to speak to you about something...well I don't usually make these kind of requests Commander. I have a...mission for you that may or may not be personal."

"Of course. What is it?"

Sivus sighs and looks around. "Is Ladia by chance close by?"

"No sir she's down in the lower deck working at her desk."

"Good, because I don't want her to hear any of this. This stays between you and me and does not leave this com room. Understand commander?"

"Of course."

"Alright, some of my men reported a distress signal at Pragia. A Cerberus Distress signal. Requesting Immediate rescue. it was sent about eight weeks ago. Carter the place that the distress signal came from was abandoned by Cerberus years ago, back when they were experimenting on Jack."

"I'm well aware of that place. Anything you want me to do there?"

"From what we know Jack destroyed that place when she went with Shepard ten years ago. However we have reason to believe if the distress signal was sent at the same location then there is a high chance that Cerberus had more than one facility down there commencing the same project they were doing on Jack. I want you to go down, find out what was going on and rescue anyone down there."

"I understand by why the secrecy and personal hiding from ladia, your own daughter."

"Because Carter, the system this planet is located is the same one that...I cannot say no more, please I just need you go down there and see what you find."

"I'll do my best."

"You're going to need more than that. I don't know what Cerberus has been up Spirits forbid. Which is why I need to do one thing before you go down there. And that is I need you to go to Omega and recruit Desyrus Kerim for your Viper team to help you on this mission."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do but what about Ladia?"

"She's allowed to go on the mission with you just keep an extra eye on her. I don't know what this mission could do to her. As Kerim, well you need to know something about him first before you go on Omega. There are many dangerous mercs who have made their names known the Galaxy, but Kerim is who different type of beast than any of them. I'm sending the file on him now. Be careful with him Carter, all it takes is the slightest of one wrong move for him kill you that easily. Sivus out."

Sivus hologram disappears as Carter gives coordinates to Omega.

"Jade, set a course to Omega. I have some business to attend to."

"Understood commander. All systems checked out ready for the relay."

As the Verminus ship approaches the relay as it charges and the ship warped speed to Omega. In the meantime, Carter takes a look at the file that Sivus sent him on Kerim. It was a usual military file of any soldier with old photos of accomplishments. However the one that made Carter jumped from his seat was a photo of Kerim with Saren, the two celebrating over a major victory over a small Batarian raid.

"How the hell does he know Saren? This is very strange."

He continues to look over the file while they warp speeding to Omega.


	5. Pragia: Family Reunion

They finally reached the Omega as they docked in as Carter brings along Don and Ladia as they went to the Afterlife nightclub to find Aria on the top floor where she is.

"Commander, is there a reason why we are here in this piss hole?" Ladia asked annoyingly.

"I need to speak to Aria. Need to find some answers."

"About what Commander?' Don asked.

"From the Cerberus group that attacked us and another place we have to search. Come on."

They all walked upstairs seeing her sitting on her couch where she always at as they were halted by the guards.

"That's close enough." Aria spoke to them.

"We only need to find Kerim. That's all we want."

Aria's guards all looked at each other in shock as Aria glares at Carter and rubs her face.

"Oh you want him. Why did I honestly believe today was going to be pleasant. What do you want with...him?"

"We need assistance from him to the fight against the Cerberus. Nothing more from there.

"Oh against Cerberus. Now you've caught my interest. However I've already gotten my revenge against them but Cerberus must've really done something awful to make you people that piss drunk desperate mad to request him. He's down stairs in the lower floor, I got him on a little errand. Bit of advice, watch your every move, step, and back, he's always got something planned in that sick twisted mind of his."

"Thank you. Let's go."

"You better, the last person I warned about him ended up losing an eye, and both of his legs. And what was funny was he actually listened and still didn't come back looking nice."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The team started making their way down the lower floor of the club.

"Ah sir, what the hell are we doing really?" Don asked as he began to get nervous from Aria's warning.

Carter did not answer because by the time Don asked they were already at the lower floor. They saw everyone dance, drink, and party the day away as the music played loud and the drinks kept on being served. At the far end of the floor in another private area similar to Aria's little throne, Carter found who he was looking for. Desyrus Kerim sat layed back on a couch enjoying a cold alcoholic drink as he stared back at Carter with a sinister look and smirk on his face. He was a Light Grey Turian with a Muscular Athletic build in the peak of Turian physical conditions. He had blue elaborate tattoos and facial markings and scary yellow eyes, three scars on right eye. He wore a Dark Turian Ghost infiltrator armor with red markings. The way he stared right back into Caret and his team was almost intimidating for even them, as if he was staring right into their souls and was plotting a million or more ways on what he could do to them. The way he smirked didn't help them either as it gave them a feeling of uneasiness. Never the less, Carter and his team walked over to Kerim and took a seat in front of him.

"Well now, what do we have here?" Kerim asked as his sinister and somewhat twisted smirk grew.

"We came for help."

"Help hu? Well that's going to depend buddy. If you got the money to afford it. And if not then I suggest you piss off before you begin wasting my time. Because I don't like my time being wasted. Aria found that out the very, very hard way." Kerim smirks even more and chuckled at mentioning Aria.

"You didn't let me finish. We need help with Cerberus."

"Wait Cerberus?" Kerim's expression changed to disbelief but serious interest.

"Yes Cerberus. The one's that rebuilt Shepard."

Kerim stands up, grabs Carter by the collar of his armor and holds him up eye to eye level. His expression looked furious as he stared into Carter's eyes with seriousness and deep hatred.

"You help me destroy Cerberus and I'll help you burn a thousands world's, reapers, whatever." He drops Carter back down and sits back on his seat.

"Alright here's the deal. I want fifty million credits for each mission you have me do that does not involve Cerberus. However for every mission involving Cerberus I will do free of charge as long as I get to make them suffer in ways that will make them wish they were suffering in hell instead. Are we clear buddy?"

"How about I just let you live on my ship and wait for Cerberus missions."

"Fine whatever, I just want to hurt those fuckers deeply and I mean very deeply. Do you understand?"

"Fine."

"Good, now before we head back to your ship. I got to finish some Aria's dirty work real quick. You may want to step outside to avoid pissing your pants for what I am about to do to that poor bastard right over there." Kerim points to a human thug at the other side of the floor.

"You seriously think we're scarred?"

"No, I seriously think you will be terrified in just about three...two...and…" and as soon as someone walks in front of them, Kerim vanishes without a trace.

"What the hell?" Don yelled as he jumped up and looked around. Suddenly the lights shut off and sends everyone in a panic. The thug and his gang jumped out of their seats and ready their guns. The lights flickered on off rapidly preventing many chances to see anything. Suddenly one by one followed by loud painful screams, the Thug's gang members were dragged away in the darkness that was soon followed by a loud slashing or gunshot sound. Ladia was a bit terrified seeing the blood trail on the ground as Don was a bit curious and worried about this whole situation.

"Sir, I know this seems a bad time but please tell me if there's somebody else? Ladia asked."

The lights finally turn back on to showcases all the dead gang members. What was left of them made Ladia gasp and both Carter and Don jump. The bodies of the gang members had but slashed by knife cuts to the point their faces were unrecognizable. The thug was at the corner of the wall scared beyond belief as Kerim cornered him.

"Please Kerim don't kill me. I can pay you double, triple. Please I'm worth more alive!" The thug begged as Kerim held a knife to his throat.

"Aria says you're plenty enough dead." Kerim smirked and slowly began slitting his throat slowly. When he finished, Kerim started heading back up stairs dragging the Thug's lifeless body with him and leaving a messy blood trail in his wake.

"Okay now, sir. Now I'm scared shit shitless and I don't wanna stay longer." Don answered truthfully as the scene had him shaken up.

"I guess he was right when he said he seriously we would be terrified. Well he was right." Ladia answered as she stared at the blood trail he was leaving.

The team followed Kerim as he dragged the body over to Aria and tossed it right infront of her. The sight scared her guards as Aria herself appeared annoyed.

"Was it necessary to make a mess on the lower floor?"

Kerim only chuckles as he inspects one of his gun.

"You told me to send a message to him before I would kill. And I did. Now even in death he will fear not to fuck with you. So I believe that is seventy five million credits."

Aria cringed her teeth.

"Did you just suddenly add an extra five million to what we agreed on?"

"Well you did tell me to send a message five minutes ago after giving me the job this morning. So that's a an extra five million for having me make a mess out of your lower floor."

"I'm not paying an extra five million for that." Aria demanded.

"Aria, must we go down this road again, we both know what will happen." Kerim reminded as he slowly puts his gun away and quietly went for another knife. Kerim and Aria glared at each other fiercely before Aria gave in and sighs. She taps her Omni-Tool and sends the credits to Kerim.

"Fine, seventy five million for the job. Now get the fuck off of Omega I don't want to see you at this moment."

Kerim checks his Omni-Tool and smirks. He walks over to Aria, her guards too afraid to intervene. While staring right in her eyes, he smirks, takes her drink and drinks it in front of her.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you my lovely blue toots." Kerim puts her drink down and walks down to Carter and the Team. Aria's face twitched heavily in anger.

"Somebody clean that mess up." She said annoyingly with a hint of anger.

Meanwhile Kerim meets Carter and his team outside of Omega.

"Alright Kerim you've done your part. It's time you help us with Cerberus."

"No it's time you help me destroy Cerberus. Let's lay down some ground rules, I still want fifty million credits for every mission you take me on that does not involve Cerberus. However every mission that does involve Cerberus I will do for free. And I will hurt Cerberus and I mean I will hurt Cerberus where it causes them the most agony.. And in return I will kiss the very ground you walk. Deal?"

"Alright but weird agreement."

"I'm not going to kiss the ground, I'm saying I will be in your debt. Now what ship are we going on and where we heading to fight them?"

"No, I get it." Carter and Kerim shake hands on agreement as they leave Omega back to the ship. As they were heading back to the ship, Kerim looks back at Carter.

"So what brings a council specter to come hiring a merc like me?"

"That's classified."

"I'm sure it is."

"But I have some questions of my own."

"Alright I'm all ears."

"How do you know Saren?"

Kerim's expression changed as he looked away.

"That's personal."

"I'm sure it is."

The shuttle arrives at the ship and the ship leaves the dock and takes off. Later in the ship, Carter is walking with kerim showing him around the ship.

"Where do you want to stay?"

"Up to you I really don't care. I'm only here for one thing. Send Cerberus to a place worse than hell because hell is far too good for any of them." Kerim answered.

"I guess Storage will be fine."

"Sure why not. So where are we going and what's the mission?"

"I'll let you know when we get there." Carter answered and walked off.

"Jade set a destination for Pragia."

"Understood, commander. All systems ready for the relay."

They approach the relay as it charges and warped them to Pragia. They arrived to Pragia as the shuttle takes off while Carter brings along Kerim, Ladia and Don along. In the shuttle, the team were readying their weapons as Carter notices ladia was bothered for some reason.

"Something wrong Ladia?" Carter asks

Ladia snaps back into reality.

"Oh sorry Carter its nothing."

The two look towards Kerim as he readies his custom M-76 Revenant and dual pistols and a series of different knives and other tactical equipment.

"Wow, where did you get a M-76 Revenant?" Don asked as he was deeply amazed by the assault rifle.

"Long story I like to call "Don't ask because you don't want to know. This one has been personally customized for better accuracy and weapon handling as well as target locking scope on it. To Date it is the most accurate Revenant in the Galaxy."

"Dude how much did that cost?"

"Enough to put a tiny little hole in Aria's wallet." Kerim joked which made Don burst into laughter.

"Alright Team listen up. We got recent report that Cerberus had more facilities on this planet in the area. We are to rescue as many survivors as we can and find out what was going on. Everyone got it?"

(Everybody) "Got it."

The ship begins to land in the area near the abandoned facility as everyone jumped out and the ship takes off. The heavy rain from the outside poured intensively as the night's storm continued.

"Alright be ready for anything."

The team slowly moved their way further close to the facility, weapons ready. Upon reaching the entrance, they carefully opened the door and entered the facility, finally getting out of the heavy rain. The room they were in was completely dark and a mess.

"Everyone flashlights." Carter ordered as everyone turned their flashlights on.

"Yep, something's would never change." Don joked.

"Alright move out."

The group continues down the path. Keeping a close watch of their surroundings as they look around with dripping ceilings, dirty floors and plants sticking out of the walls and floor. Don was behind Ladia as they moved down as they hear howls and echos from the dripping. Ladia was a bit frightened till Don jump scared her giving her a heart attack.

"Boo!" (Laughs)

Carter goes up behind him and knocks him in the head.

"Ow! What did I do?"

"Knock it off. Kerim do you know where they held the experiments?"

"Yeah, they would have a extra place further down below. We'll need to find an elevator that's gonna take us there. Thing is they will keep it well hidden so we got to search for that."

Ladia checks the map as she points it down the dark hallway with many openings in walls and one flickering light.

"Why? Why does it have to be like that?" Don asks frighteningly

Kerim walks down the hallway not even showing any emotion as he does so.

"Where do you see it Ladia?" Kerim asked.

"Still can't see anything."

"It's got to be around here somewhere, I know it has to be."

"There it is." Ladia points to the elevator in front of us

"Thanks." Kerim pats her shoulder and walks over to try and get it open with his bare hands. When he gets it opened, they find the elevator is far down below.

"How are we suppose to climb that?" Don asks.

Kerim hops on the cable and slowly slides down.

"That way Don." Carter said as he and Ladia joined Kerim.

Don joins as he slid down reaching the bottom with everyone else. As they started moving down the hallway, Kerim walks up to Carter.

"Where did you get the information on how I know Saren?" he asked seriously.

"A friend sent them to me."

"Must've been from a high ranking Turian friend because that information is suppose to be so classified not even the council has authorization to know. So who was it?"

"I'm not suppose to tell anyone that."

"Fine, so what do you know?"

"Your file said you were a former Blackwatch Operative as a Turian Ghost Infiltrator. That's it. Then you left and took mercenary work."

Kerim sighs.

"Before I answer may I ask what your opinion on Saren is?"

"Saren? You mean that Turian that nearly destroyed the Citadel. Yeah I remember and I never like that guy."

"He mentored me during my time in Blackwatch."

"He did? He was your mentor?"

"That and more." Kerim answered gloomily as they arrived in what appears to be a laboratory, torn up but appears to have been new.

"This lab is torn up but it's not rotted like the rest. There's been some activity here and very serious by the looks of it."

"Must have been." Carter spots a few computers as Ladia came and hacked into the computers as there were four audio logs. Ladia begins to play the first one.

"Day 1, audio log. As we begin we had to move the subject from our previous facility to this one due to the Illusive man's death. We've come too far the subject to surrender her to the council. Right now her biotic levels show that she can rival Subject Zero, and still stable for the time being. If we're lucky Project Sleeper will go according to plan."

"Sleeper agent? You mean they can just wake an agent just like that?"

"Yes, let's keep listening. Ladia."

Ladia plays the second video but has no audio. As they show an Albino Turian on the table but no one recognizes her as she's being inserted with I.V.s filled with experimental medicine and drugs as she struggled as the video cuts off.

"Play the next video Ladia." Carter asked.

Ladia plays the third one. This time it was a recording of a Cerberus Scientist observes several security guards torturing the Albino Turian to try for some reason. They were unable to see her appearance but they can hear her agonizing screams in the background. For each time she screamed they would see large vehicles being moved by biotics.

"Subject's abilities seem to increase equal to the levels of high the pain levels. Currently trying to see how much can handle before passing out. We've currently have her drugged up on several different types of drugs to prolong the experience without her passing out. Right now she's been able to stay active in constant agony for seventy two hours and still going."

"Sir she's about to pass out what do you want to do?"

"Give her another shot, double the amount this time. And increase the pain level by fifty more percent. Let's see how far we can push her with all that."

"Yes sir."

The third video ends as Ladia begins to play the last log. This time a video that showed the lead scientist in a room. The Team can barely see the Albino Turian strapped to a device above some water.

"Subject Sleeper. I must say time really knows how to fly real quick. Like it almost seemed yesterday when they brought you here and you were but three years old. Has it really been that long, have you really changed so much thanks to our work?"

(Female voice) "I don't feel any different than what you've done to me already."

"Come now Subject Sleeper surely you must feel something different?"

(female voice and in pain) "When can I go home?"

The scientist sighs and presses a button to drag her underwater and start electrocuting her brutally underwater while something on her neck chokes the living life out of her. Before it could kill her the scientist presses the button again to pull her back up.

"Subject Sleeper. This is your home. We came for you and your family did nothing to come to take you back. You have nothing, you are nothing but our subject. To toy with as we see fit. Even we let you leave now, where would you go, who would take you in? You have no choice but to stay with us and only us for this is your life, the life you grew up in, the life you only know. So I will ask again, do you feel any different now?"

(female voice and in agony as she cries a bit) "Please, stop…"

"Subject Sleeper, we want results. And we have many ways of getting results which you clearly know very well the most preferred and effective method is. After all, its the method we've been using and getting results with since you were three years old."

They only response they can hear Subject Sleeper do is cry in pain and deep sadness. The scientist presses the button again. She is dragged back into the water where she was proceeded to be brutally electrocuted while being strangled painfully. The Lead scientist throws the switch and calls security.

"Prep her for another pain tolerance test. Apparently she's doesn't have answers for the questions."

The scientist presses the button to pull her back up and leave. Just as he leaves the team heard the Albino Turian whimper.

(female voice whimpering and crying in terrible agony) "Please...someone...make it stop."

The video cuts off as Don was very shocked while Ladia kind of teared a bit as she looked away. Carter was pretty shocked as well.

"Jesus Christ. Those bastards will pay for this."

"Now you see why Hell is too good for Cerberus?" Kerim asked while he was leaning back on the wall with his arms crossed.

"I do. Let's see if we can find her."

"The video says that recording was made eight weeks ago. Maybe she's still around but none answers why this place was abandoned or the howls we were hearing earlier." Don points out.

"Ladia can you get a map of the area?" Carter asked.

Ladia was still deeply shocked and saddened by the videos that she did not notice Carter's order.

"Ladia!"

Ladia snaps out of her trance and looks back at Carter.

"Keep it together we need you. Now you think you can find a map of the area?"

"Yes sir. Sorry Sir."

"I know you're shocked right now but I need you right now if we have a chance of saving her. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Good, can you get a map of this area for us here?"

"Yes." She checks her omni-tool and pulls out a hologram of the facility's map layout. She points to where the distress signal was originally broadcasted. Its location being the center experiment room.

"That must be it. Lead the way Kerim."

"With pleasure."

The Team drew their weapons and slowly started down the dark hallway. They walked and searched for a while. Everyone except Kerim getting creeped out from some small blood stains and large claw marks on the wall.

"Ok anyone want to guess who made the Freddy Krueger Claw marks on the wall?" Don asked.

"Freddy Krueger?" Kerim asked.

"Dude there's allot of human classics I need to show you back on the ship." Don answered.

"Ladia, how far are we?" Carter asked Ladia as she followed their signal on the map.

"Just a few more steps,we should be coming up to it soon." Ladia answered as they arrived at the main a door entrance. The group got ready and position as Don carefully opened the door. Upon opening the door, a young Scientist starting firing at the frantically.

"Stay back, away keep away, you're not going to turn me into one of those things!" the scientist screamed in deep fear as he fired at Viper team, too scared to recognize them from something else. Don grabs the gun out of his hand and punched him in the face as he throws it.

"Can't shoot for shit."

"Michael!" the Team heard a Scientist and two more rushing in. They along with Michael were Cerberus scientists.

"Oh thank God a rescue team. Please you have to get us out of here we've been trapped for eight weeks now." said a female scientist with blonde hair.

"Forgive us for being on the edge. I am Dr. Dalwine. This is my assistants Dr. Kaitty, Dr. Leesil, and the poor man you just knocked out was Dr. Michael." The head scientist introduced himself, the blonde and his colleagues as Michael slowly woke back up.

"How can I trust you? After all the things you've done." Kerim.

"What things, what are you talking about?" the female blonde scientist known as Kaitty asked.

"Don't play dumb with me." Kerim jumping in.

"Sir we don't know what you're talking about. Arent you the rescue team they sent. Look we don't care if your Cerberus or not we just want to get out of here." said another young scientist named Dr. Lessil.

"The experiments you've done to this helpless girl from the videos. Sick bastards!"

"Shit, you've seen the audio logs." Dalwin answered as he rubs his face.

"I knew it. I should kill you right now." Kerim yelled.

Kerim pulls a pistol and aims to his head. Carter quickly stops him.

"Hold it Kerim we need to find the girl if she's still alive."

Kerim yanks his hand away from Carter. Ladia walks up to Dalwin and holds a pistol up his throat.

"Where are you keeping her?" Ladia demanded.

"You mean Subject Sleeper? I'm as sadly as it's going to sound for you and really bad for me, is not of any importance at this moment. We've got more bigger issues than worrying about her."

"Look please just get us out of here we can't take being here anymore with those things running around. We're all that's left here." Kaitty begged desperately.

"We're not going anywhere until we find her. Now where is she?!"

The three scientist very briefly look at a door leading to another room. Ladia took this as answer and walks over there. Michael quickly Lessil quickly rushed and got in her way.

"No you people can't go in there, there's nothing important in there!"

Ladia tries ignoring him. When tries to forcefully stop her, Ladia punches him in the nose and breaks it. Ladia tries opening the door but finds that it requires a eye scan from Kaitty.

"Open the door you." Don orders.

"There's nothing important in that room now we can please just go!" Kaitty begged again.

"Open the door doctor and I won't have to arrest anyone." As Carter approached Kaitty

Kaitty slowly walked over the door and lets the machine scan her eye.

"Commander, I hope you'll stay good on your word on that." Dalwin said.

When the door opens, Don moves Kaiity away and sees what is in the next room. He becomes horrified at what he sees.

(horrified) "Oh my God…"

What Don saw was the albino female Turian being held inside a water tank naked and horrifically connected with many tubes all around her arms, back, chest, and legs with a oxygen mask on her mouth and she hangs in a T-shape floating.

"By the spirits. Commander?" As Ladia was shocked to recognize the albino Turian

"Ladia, see if you can unhook her."

"Yes, sir."

Ladia heads for the computer as she begins working on the systems as she works quickly as she can. The liquid begins to drain out slowly till drains completely as her body hangs from the tubes. Ladia jumps onto the platform as she begins unhooking the Turian from the machine. She holds her in her arms as the Turian coughs the liquid out and vomited a bit. She woke up slowly in a blurry vision.

"Do you recognize her, Ladia?" Carter asks.

"Yes I recognize the Turian anywhere. She's my younger sister. Florolia Epopanus." Ladia choked on tears of sadness.

"She's your younger sister?" Don asks in a shocking surprise.

"Kerim. Don, arrest them all now!"

When Florolia finally woke up she quickly pushed Ladia away and becomes frantically scared as she tried moving away quickly.

"Ah sir we got a problem." Don mentioned.

"What is it, Don?"

"Florolia it's me Ladia don't you recognize me?" Ladia tried to reassure and soothe her younger sister.

Florolia was beyond scared out of her mind and as soon as Ladia got close she quickly pushed her hand back which accidentally sent a powerful biotic push and sent Ladia flying. Doing this scared Florolia even more and she tried getting up and running away but kept tripping and falling because of how weak she felt and how badly injured she was along being to scared. Kerim quickly caught her and she quickly tried getting away from him violently. However Kerim gently rocked her back in forth in a gentle hug while whispering to her soothing.

"Shhh...its okay, its alright no one is going to hurt you now." he whispered softly to her.

She finally gave out and blacked out as she fell to the ground. Ladia got up, walked over to her younger sister and began to ball her eyes out as she held her sister tightly.

(balling her eyes out) "By the Spirits, I thought you were dead all this time. What's happened to you my little sister, what have they done to you…"

"Come on, let's get her back to the ship. (Through com) I need an emergency evac. We have an unconscious civilian."

"With all due respect Commander she's going to have to come back to us. She property of Cerberus now." Dalwin informed them. "And has been property of Cerberus for twenty six years."

Ladia looks up as she was shocked. "Twenty six years? You sick bastards! She's nobody's property!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way ma'am but the illusive man as well as Cerberus has put allot of time and money on her even before his death. We can't just give her up after all the research and work we've done."

"Can we all just please fucking go already before those things show up!" Michael yells at everyone.

"What things?" Carter asked.

"Fucking Husks that's what!" Lessil yelled.

"Husks?" Don asked.

"Subject Sleeper was the prize of this facility but she wasn't the only subject here. We also had reaper experiments with others to try and increase biotic power with the use of reaper tech. the results causes the subjects to become power biotic husks." Dalwin answered.

"Those things died ten years ago."

"And we ended up accidentally bringing them back." Kaitty answered.

"What?! Why in the living hell did you do that?!" Don asks furiously

"It was like I said an unforeseen outcome in using reaper tech to try and increase biotic powers into other subjects we had here."

"You bastards experimented on others using reaper tech?" Kerim yelled at them.

"Yes we did that along with trying to prepare Subject Sleeper that's what we did here now we can please go before the husks find us?" Michael begged again.

"Maybe we should just let the Husks kill you, Commander?" Kerim asks Carter.

"No, escort her sister and prisoners out."

"Prisoners, Carter have you seen what these sick bastards done to her and what they call her? What they've done with everyone else here?! I say we feed them to the husks and let them have a taste of their medicine as we blow this place to hell!" Kerim yelled at Carter.

"I'm in charge, Kerim. You don't kill prisoners. Now take them!"

Kerim growls and holds his pistol to the prisoners. "I won't guarantee their safety. But in my eyes they are not prisoners. Just a small group sick monsters like everyone in Cerberus."

Kerim motions for the prisoners to move.

(through mic) "Command this Jackson, storm is pretty thick and it's going to take me an hour before getting there."

"We'll hold position until then." Carter said as he walked over to Ladia who was still holding her sister close. Seeing that she was naked, Carter shyly looked away, found a blanket close by and wraps it around her.

(Sad) "The last time I saw her she was three years old and she was on her way to her first day of school. Twenty six years I thought she was dead and all this time Cerberus has been doing this to her." Ladia cried.

"I know what it's like to miss someone like that. Remember that story I told about how I became a commander. I never knew my parents I don't even know if I have any siblings."

(sad) "Yes but commander I knew my little sister, and she was so, so very innocent. How can anyone do this to her? I've seen some horrible shit in my day, torture, death, everything you name it. But I've never seen true cruelty on someone so innocent until now. Kerim is right we should just fucking feed those sick fucks to the husks they're not prisoners they're fucking monsters For Spirits sake look what they've done to her!"

"I've read your profile I know you wouldn't do something that cruel to somebody else. Would you want your father and your sister to see you as a ruthless killer like Kerim?"

"No but Carter they're just gonna get away with it. You know how fucked up politics are they're just going to shrug it off and let them go Scot clean."

"Crime against another species is something no one can get away from. Life time sentence for all of them. I guarantee it. Give her some medi-gel."

Ladia looks up at Carter and nods in agreement. She carefully gave Florolia some medi-gel who slowly woke up. When she saw Carter and Ladia she panics and tries getting away again but felt her body was too weak and exhausted to do so. Carter gently tries to calm her.

"Hey relax. Were not Cerberus. Calm down." As Carter holds her down till she heard what he said as she stopped struggling.

(Weakly) "You're… not?"

"No. Were not. We are here to help you."

"Thank… you." She passes out again into a coma as Carter checks her pulse.

"She's fine."

"Oh thank the spirits."

"Uh Carter, I think you need to take a look at this."

Carter walks over to Don and Kerim as they look down the hallway.

"Okay guys what?"

Kerim quiets Carter.

"Here that?"

They hear rapid footsteps and howls close by.

"We got to move. Like now sir." Don said.

"Alright everyone move out, Ladia you think you can carry her?"

"Yes sir."

The team quietly moved out of the area, shoving the prisoners while holding them at gunpoint.

"You people can't do this. We have spent twenty six years on her and you can't just barge here and shoves us around like you own the place." Dalwin yelled.

"Oh yes we can. You Cerberus scum have been plague to all military's in the galaxies and beyond."

"You can't do this, the work we've done with her can be a serious asset to humanity." Kattiy tried to justify.

"And where the benefits there? Besides torturing, discriminating, experimenting on the innocent. You people have been doing this to her since she was three how can any of you look at yourselves in the mirror and call yourselves normal?" Don asked.

"Dammit she's belongs to us, you do this you will destroy years of research and hard work! Everyone who died here, everything we worked on would be for nothing!" Leesil yelled as he tried struggling from his bonds.

"That's fine by me. I might get to leave you to the ones you killed in there."

"Kerim..."

"I know Carter but I'm getting a little tired of their bullshit of trying to justify what they did." Kerim grumbled.

"I know that but it won't make any difference if you kill them. What will it change? Answer that."

"It's not about changing anything its about making sure how these bastards pay for what they did is equal to the crime they've done. Does living it easy in a cell for the rest of their days sound like that's the punishment for destroying an innocent person's life and robbing her of a childhood? While they tortured and drugged her? To me that sounds like the best form of punishment for them is having them experience what she went through. See how they like it!" Kerim said as he kicked Michael hard and made him speed up.

"I get it, it scarred you and me, especially Ladia but they'll be life sentence to prison for crimes against another species. They'll get what they deserve."

"It didn't scare me Carter. It sickened me. I'm seriously thinking we should just leave them to the husks and let them get payback for what they turned them into."

"It makes no difference you killing them or the Husks killing them."

"The only difference it will make is if I kill them for Florolia for what they did to her or let their husks take their revenge for what they did to them."

"We're all going to die down here because you guys can;t decide to do with us just because we were trying to advance humanity's ascension." Michael laughs at them.

Kerim growls but stops as the whole team stopped.

"What is it?"

Kerim turns around as he sees shadows close in from the corner of the hallway. Slowly the husks reveal themselves and growl at them. Kerim draws one of his pistols and aims it at the husk as the group starts slowly coming. Suddenly a husks jumps down on Michael and starts tearing him apart to pieces. Carter shot it but it was too late for Michael as more began showing up. One grabbed Lessial and drags him down the ground. At that point the group started retreating as Carter, Don, and Kerim shot at the husks storming after them. It seemed like the more the shot the more that would appear and replace the few they shot. Eventually the arrived in a large hallway and shut the doors tight. Don gets to work on the other door from the other side as Carter covers for him and the rest. Kerim stays at the center of the hallway, his dual pistols suddenly convert into a sniper rifle as his helmet retracts and covers his entire head. It was a skeletal-looking helmet that emitted a red glow from its view ports. He got into a crouch position and started snipping the husks as they started coming out from the other door slowly.

(through helmet) "Go I'll cover you!" Kerim yelled as he continued sniping the Husks.

The door opened and the team quickly rushed inside. Kerim continues to snipe the husks until they decided to retreat. Kerim stands up and shrugs.

(through helmet) "No way its that easy."

Kerim switched to his revenant and kept guard. He occasionally heard moving foot steps around him but quickly saw that the husks were going after the team. He saw a couple coming in close of Dr. Dalwin and Ladia who was carrying Florolia in her arms. Without hesitating, Kerim shot Dalwin in the leg to let the husks tear him apart and slow them down to prevent them from reaching Ladia and her sister. Effectively saving the two Turian sisters but by killing Dalwin in the process. Kerim quickly rushed and caught back up with the squad. Once outside, Jackson finally arrives to escape as everyone jumped in but one grabbed the Kaitty pulling her away as she gets torn apart. The ship takes off as the door shuts as Carter turns to Kerim.

"Are you happy now they're dead?"

Kerim retracts his helmet.

"As long as they got what they really deserve then yes. I am."

"Well I guess they did deserve for all they've done but let's get one thing straight. You don't kill under my command, understand?"

"I didn't kill the bastard I simply shot him in the leg. The husks killed him and I saved ladia and her sister. if I hadn't shot him then both of them would've died any rate."

"Well then. Welcome aboard." Carter gives his hand to him.

"Thanks for having me." Kerim shakes his hand.

They return to the Verminus ship as the ship takes from Pragia into space. While Florolia was in medic room with Doctor Kayla.

"Is she going to be okay?" Carter asked as he came in asking Kayla with Ladia.

"Well she's suffered twenty six years now and all the experiments have caused her albinism and some very serious mental scars. She's stable but she'll need rest for the time being. I'll keep watch and let you two know."

"Thank you Kayla. Carter, I would like to have a very serious talk with my father with you if you don't mind." Ladia asked seriously.

"Of course. Come on."

They walked over to the com room as the hologram of Sivus appears.

"Carter how went the...Ladia?"

(angry) "You told me Florolia died in a ship crash father!"

"What? Ladia what are you talking about? Why are we bringing your younger sister up after twenty six years?"

(angry) "What I'm talking about is why haven't I seen my younger sister in twenty six years?! Why would you hide this from me?!"

"I'm not hiding anything from you she died in that ship crash I saw it with own eyes!"

(angry) "She's not dead! She's with me right now in the medic bay unconscious."

"What?! You lie! Your sister is dead, Ladia, I'm not lying."

(angry) "Stop saying that! You knew she was alive all this time!"

Carter stops their argument as he interrupts them.

"Alright that's enough! Ladia, cool it. And you Sivus you should've never kept that secret from your daughter."

"What secret are you talking about? I saw my youngest daughter's ship crash on the day she was start school for the first time at the citadel, with my very own eyes from batarian fucking pirates. am not lying I have nothing to keep. Commander I demand to know what is this all about?"

"We found your daughter in the experiment facility where she was being held at."

Sivus paused.

"Commander, a buried my three year old youngest little girl years ago. There was nothing left from that crash but one of her plushie toys that Ladia got for her on her third birthday. It was the hardest moment of our family and we have since moved on from it. How dare you both bring it up at a time like this out of nowhere of all places."

"You want proof she's alive? Here!"

Ladia shows the live footage of her in the medic bed as Sivus becomes horrified and shocked beyond disbelief.

(horrified and shocked) "By the spirits. She's oh what the...All this time...I...I"

Sivus wasn't sure if he could handle it. His youngest daughter the he believed was dead was right in front of him in serious bad condition.

(horrified and shocked) "I mean what have I been doing all this time? I mean what did they, how did? Oh Florolia, my little angel of the stars, I'm so, so sorry."

Sivus started breaking down crying a little.

"Daddy."

(upset) "Why is she that white, what happened please, somebody tell me what has happened to her what is going on please…I have to know, please."

"She was experimented, tortured, and drugged for twenty six years by Cerberus. And why she's an albino now is a side effect from everything they've done to her. And that's only the tip of the iceberg Sivus."

(upset) "What can be worst than that, Carter?"

"She's having panic attacks every time she wakes up and whenever she does she accidentally releases these biotic powers that she has no control over."

(upset) "Your telling me, that Cerberus kidnapped my three year old daughter twenty six years ago. And all this time they've been torturing her, experimenting, and drugging her to be some biotic, and left her a physical and emotional wreck?"

"Basically yes Sivus. I'm sorry."

Sivus, rubs his forehead from stress and he sits as if he was about to have heart attack and calms down a bit.

"Please at least tell me she's not dying."

"No, she's not Sivus."

"Thank the spirits. I'm coming over to see her if you don't mind."

"Alright I'll give clearance for you too come in."

"I'll over there. Ladia. I'm sorry for snapping. I swear I had no idea but you know I would never lie to you especially when it comes to our family."

"I'm sorry for snapping also. I didn't mean it. Please come here soon."

"I will. But before I leave, Commander how did recruiting Kerim go?"

"It was difficult getting him to join but when mentioning Cerberus. It's an instant join."

"I figured as much. He's a wonderful soldier but still be careful around him Carter. Sivus out."

Sivus hologram disappears as Carter turns to Ladia.

"You okay?"

"Me seeing my long lost younger sister like this and me and my dad snapping at each other. My day can't get any worse."

"Commander, I need to see you and Ladia here." As Kayla calls for them as they ran to the medic bay. The two headed to the med bay as quick as they could. Upon arriving, they found Florolia awake and sitting up just a little in her bed. She was now wearing a medical shirt now.

"Ladia? Is that you?" Florolia asked.

"Yes it's me. Little sister. Do you remember me?"

"Yes, I remember you. You've grown allot."

"So have you."

"How long has it been?" Florolia asks

"Twenty six years."

"Wow, how did you find me?"

"I didn't, my commander here did." Ladia motioned towards Carter.

"Commander?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm Commander Carter of the Verminus."

"I want to thank you for rescuing me and reuniting with my sister but where's my father?"

"He's on his way right now. I think he'll be very happy to see you again after all this time."

"That's good to know."

(Jade on Loudspeaker) "Commander, Commander Sivus has arrived and coming aboard now."

"Alright."

Sivus comes in running seeing everyone was here in the medic bay.

"I came as quickly as I could." He looks at her and was about to cry as he walked over and gently hugs her. "My sweet baby is alive. Thank the spirits."

"Daddy, it's good to see you again." Florolia answered as she hugged him back and cried with him.

"It's great seeing you again after twenty six years. I thought you were dead. I am so sorry for ever thinking that."

"It's okay Daddy. You didn't know what to do

"But sweetheart, it's because that I thought you died that you suffered all this time. I'm, so, so very sorry my little angel of the stars."

Sivus gently let's his youngest daughter go and turns towards Ladia.

"Ladia, I'm sorry hiding this from you. I've should've told you the truth. I was thinking that you were too young to understand when I thought Florolia was gone. I shouldn't kept this secret from you."

Sivus rubs her cheek as she returns to Florolia and sits next to her as he kisses her on the forehead

"I have something for you. I know it's not in our culture to do such things and I know you've grown. But I brought this."

Sivus pulls out a very old plushie of some sort. It was the same one Florolia had when she was three years old before she was kidnapped. Florolia gently took it and hugged it gently.

"Mr. Maxi. Thank you daddy."

"Of course. I cherished this since you disappeared. I was devastated so this became my memory to you." Sivus rubs her forehead and kissed it. "I'm sorry I have to cut this short but I have to go back. I'll come back and visit okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll see you soon, Ladia and Carter thank you. Like I said if you need anything. Ladia, take care of your sister while I'm gone, I leave them in your care Carter."

"I will protect them with my life."

"Thank you, Commander. I'll be on my way and again Carter. Thank you."

Sivus leaves the medic room as he left the Verminous ship.

"I'll leave you with your sister okay, Ladia?"

"Yes Commander and thank you."

"Your welcome."

Before Carter leaves Ladia jumps up on his back and hugs him from behind as she returned to her and Carter leaves the medic room.


	6. Tuchanka: Krogan Brother

Carter made his way down at the Storage area of the ship to check on Kerim. He was still curious to find out more about the Turian because his profile didn't have much for him to look at. He found Kerim sitting on the side of a small bench bed he made up just sharpening a knife. Carter took the chance to look at the storage room and notice that Kerim has already made himself well at home. Seeing a variety of different guns and knives stacked and ready for any possible situation.

"Carter, what brings you down here?" Kerim asked as he kept sharpening his knife.

"Well, just wanted to chat, get to know you better."

Kerim chuckles.

""That's a new one. So, hows Florolia doing, is she going be ok?"

"She's doing fine with Ladia now that they're back together."

Kerim stops sharpening his knife and places it back on a table close by.

"Just horrible what she had to endure all her life."

"Yes, I can't imagine seeing those audio logs. I didn't expect you actually care for someone like this."

"Is it because I was mentored by Saren or because you think I'm a ruthless killer?"

"Mostly about the ruthless killing."

Kerim sighs.

"You cannot tell me that somewhere deep down you wanted to murder those sick Cerberus bastards with your own hands after what you saw in those logs?"

"To tell you the truth I've would've done the same thing even though it's not my way of handling things."

"Well in that case I learned a long time ago that the only way to handle crap like that is to just let it all go. Take it from me Carter, honor, dignity, does not exist anymore. Because ask those husks down there they tortured and turned into if If they deserved life in prison or not for what they did to them."

"Coming from your point of view you do have a point on that. I'm just saying there are other ways to handle situations besides death. I'm not going against what you're saying but let's see the options before we have the reason to kill them."

"Yeah whatever. Well you're down here and now you got me talking. So what do you want to know?"

"I'm curious to know a little bit about you. The profile they sent for me didn't cover much."

"That's because I was part of Blackwatch. It's standard procedure that all operatives profiles are classified. But low and behold, Old Commander Sivus got you my file. I'm surprised that old bastard is both still alive and still gives a shit about me."

"Yes, I'm surprised he even still has your profile."

"Alright so what all did the file say about me that you read. Tell me that and I'll answer what ever questions you may have that it did not cover."

"Your prosthetic arm and leg. Care to tell me about that?"

Kerim's expression changed to being sad a little as he looks at his left arm and right leg, indicating those are his prosthetics.

"I don't want to talk it."

"I understand. But out of everything I'm most curious about you and Saren."

"Alright look, I know Saren did some horrible things but he's done allot great things as well. Not to mentioned he was being controlled by the reapers to the point of no return so he had no idea of his actions until Shepard brought him redemption. Something people seem not to notice whenever they read about him."

"Alright then. Go ahead."

"Saren was my mentor in Blackwatch. He taught me everything he knew. Well most of everything because he had biotic powers and I was just a ghost infiltrator. Yes Saren had a strong distrust of humanity but I cannot name anyone else who cared about the safety of the Galaxy more than he did. To me, he was a True Specter and a real Turian Hero. I'm honored to this day to ever know him, the real him."

"No disrespect but even after starting the Reaper invasion. Well they were already coming but you know."

"Like I said, the real him, the one before the reapers turned him into what he became. And that wasn't his fault, they screwed him up to the point of no return and he didn't even know of the consequences of his actions."

"And that leads to what just happened back on Pragia. Your actions will have consequences like we could've used the information from the scientists they had on the experiments but you wanted to kill them anyways."

"What so they would've gotten away with all the shit they did. I've seen it before Carter, sick twisted scientist does the most fucked up in the galaxy, but he has a lot important information. Crazy guy gets arrested but then gets off scot clean because of what he knows. I was not going to let those bastards get away with what they did to Florolia even if cost us vital information. besides look at what Shepard did. He was able to stop the Reapers with little information on them. If he can do that then I doubt the deaths of a few scientists is going to affect us."

"Not us. The information. We've could've used it to stop the experiments at it's tracks and prevent ones from ever starting."

Kerim pauses.

"Well I guess you have a point there. Next time i'll think on that. However I'm wont sit by while they get off scot clean and get away with it. Understand? Now what else do you want to know?"

"How did you go from Blackwatch Operative to becoming a Merc?"

"That Carter is another one of those I don't want to talk about answers. But I will say this, after I left I had to retrain my body. And somehow I ended up become the Apprentice of Thane Krios."

"You? An apprentice of Thane Krios?"

"That's right. You're talking to a Turian Ghost Infiltrator who was mentored by Saren in Blackwatch and later further trained in the art of assassinations by Thane Krios."

"So what was Thane like besides being an assassin."

"Well unlike what the public says about Saren. Everything they say about Thane is true. He was an assassin but he was a deeply spiritual man who loved his son and gave his life to help Shepard while he was dying from his disease. When I was his apprentice training was brutal but it was nothing new to me that I wasn't used to. But yet he enjoyed my company, he would tell me allot about his son. That's all I can say other than what you don't already know."

"Why did he decide to take you as his apprentice."

"Tell you the truth I don't know why. I'm thinking he only taught me because he thought that by passing down his knowledge to me that I would use his teachings for better purposes than what he used them for. Which I am by destroying Cerberus however way I can."

"Yeah, that sounds like Thane right there."

"Yep, thanks for the chat Cater I'll put it to serious thought but before you go are you sure that Florolia is going to be okay?"

"She's fine and I'm about to check on her anyways. Why are you so interested in her?" Carter asking curiously.

"Because I know what it's like. To go through something like that."

"Alright, I'll see you on another Cerberus mission."

Kerim sighs and lays back on the wall close to his bed. Carter leaves the storage area as he goes into the elevator. He reached the floor and walked over to the medic room as he sees Florolia watching a bit of T.V. with her plushie still wrapped in her arms.

"Commander?"

"Florolia, how you've been?"

"Just fine thanks to you."

"It was the least thing I can do. I treat my team like family."

"I can see that. Like with Ladia because she told me you were treating her like a daughter as if you were her Dad. I like that." As Florolia smiled at Carter

"It's the least thing I can do for Ladia."

"Commander, may I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"I want do something in return for saving me and having reunite with my sister and father. I want to join your team. I wanna join the Vipers Spec Ops. I'll do anything on the ship. I can be the chief, engineer, doctor and maybe janitor."

"What do you do?"

"I did medical training in the spare time whenever Cerberus didn't do with what you saw them do."

"Well then you can be a doctor with Kayla. Is that okay with you?" Carter asking Kayla

"I'm fine with it. I've been needing a second pair of hands anyways."

"We'll wait till you can get back on your feet, okay?"

"Okay and thank you again, Commander. Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"Do you remember being with your father?"

"Only a little, I remember him walking me to the ship that was going to take me to the Citadel for school. About that time that was when Cerberus attacked and took me away. They had it disguised as a Batarian Pirate attack. That's all I can remember sorry."

"It's okay. You're safe now under my and your sister's eye."

"Anything else Commander?"

"You were three years old when the incident happened. How can you still remember your father and sister after being separated for so long?"

"Cerberus made sure I would remember them because they were hoping at the end of the project that I would act as a powerful biotic sleeper agent for them to spy on my family since you know my father's connections in the Turian military. So I always remembered my family but not matter how hard they tried to break me, I never gave in to their lies about my family abandoning me."

"Good to see that you're still yourself. For your sister to see again."

"I know. So what else can I answer for you?"

"Are you happy to have Mr. Maxi back?"

She giggles a bit "Yes Commander. I'm glad to have back. He was the reason I could sleep at night besides my sister. I thought about him, my sister and my father but now it brings me back. Thank you, Commander."

"You can just call me Carter."

"Okay, Carter. So what else can I answer for you?"

"Nothing more. Now get some rest. You'll need it when you go to work."

"I'll be sure to Co… I mean Carter."

The two heard a small knock on the door close by to see Kerim looking concerned and nervous a little.

"Hey, just wanted to check and see how're you doing."

"Kerim?"

"Yeah, sorry my name is Desyrus Kerim, I was with Carter down there when we saved you. You've been through allot and I just wanted to see if your doing okay and settling in alright."

"I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking, Kerim. I'm Florolia by the way."

"It's nice to finally talk to you. Sorry if my looks scare you."

"It's okay. I just never seen a face like that before not in a insulting way I mean."

"No, it's fine."

Kerim walks over and gently shakes Florolia's hand as Carter left them to go pay a visit to Astok at the science lab. Kerim finally took notice of her appearance more. She has the same type of body like any female turian but a bit skinnier. Her violet eyes along with the crimson markings and tattoos seem to compliment her white albino color and made her seem very pretty. He sits next to her as they have a nice conversation to pass the time.

Meanwhile upon entering the lab Carter finds Astok laying back on his seat listening to some kind of classical music. Most the of the lab was a mess with a variety of science equipment and a few other stuff. Carter noticed one of the magazines placed on the table was a few Fornax magazines. Astok notices Carter and cuts his music off.

"Ah Carter welcome to my new humble domain. Like what you see, that's some good fornax you got there."

"No thanks I'm good." As Carter pushes the magazine away.

"Oh well, so I hear we have a sexy new Turian female on board. Care to tell me a little bit about her?" Astok asked with a small smirk.

"Her name is Florolia, Ladia's long lost sister but I'm not here for that I'm here for you."

Wow, I didn't think she had a sister. But sure how can I help?"

"Well I like to get to know my crew better especially new members."

"Of course, ask away and I'll answer to my best.

"What made you become a STG?"

Astok paused for a moment.

"Well commander like I told Don and Ladia back with that Cerberus massacre. I was a prodigy even by Salarians standards and I graduated number one in my class above all my peers and fellow colleges. During my time doing all that studying and working. I just suddenly felt the need to want to blow shit up but I still wanted to do heavy research and lab work. So I figured joining STG would quench both my itches and so there I was with STG."

"So that's how you keep yourself busy but isn't blowing stuff up for Krogan's?"

"Hey they get to have all the fun but I wanted to be part of that too. But I also enjoy a good science project to mix with all that explosion. So STG seemed perfect for fill in both roles."

"Well now I guess now we'll see how you do again when we fight Cerberus."

"Of course, anything else you need Carter?"

"Why are you hitting on every girl on the team?"

"Im a fighter, a scientist, and a lover my dear commander. As you know Salarians have short life spans of forty human years. Personally I say if you got a life span that short, live life to the fullest and enjoy it while you can doing what you enjoy the most. And that my friend is my answer to the true meaning of life. Finding what you are good at and enjoying it to its fullest."

"Well that is one thing I can't deny of living to the fullest."

"Agreed, you should find a nice girl to commander and live life to the fullest. I can guarantee as also a medical expert your stress levels will decrease. Especially after some wild nights if you catch my meaning?" Astok smirked while giving him a sarcastic wink.

"Yes Astok. I get the meaning."

"Yep but I don't recommend being me where I hit with anything with a nice ass and pair of big ones on the chest. Trust me, will get you in trouble really fast. The reason I like doing that is because not only do I get to score some very hot ass but I get to live life dangerously. Which also makes life even more exciting. To put it simply, I like to live my life with excitement and knowledge."

"At least have caution because some may not be interested."

"Duly noted. So what else can I help you with Commander?"

"Nothing more. On with your work or whatever you do in here."

"Will do Commander, will be here if you need me for anything."

(on speaker) "Commander you have a request from Urdnot Wrex on Tuchanka."

"On my way."

Carter leaves the lab as he went to elevator and went down a floor. He reaches to the next floor and went to Com Room as he sees Wrex on the holo.

"Commander Carter, I'm in need of assistance from you and I thought maybe a Vipers Spec Ops team can help."

"Of course. What's the trouble?"

"I've got issues involve dealing with a rival Krogan Clan who are refusing to accept the new ways of Kragon that have helped Tuchanka. Usually I would have this matter settled already but something has come up and I lost contact with my best unit Aralakh Company lead by Urdnot Darex. I would send Grunt and his attachment of Aralakh Company but they're currently dealing with a Thresher Maw issue and I cannot afford to call them back. Can you help me Commander?"

"Of course and you said Urdnot Darex?"

"Yes Urdnot Darex, a pure Krogan and war veteran whose skills almost match mine. Almost I will say. I put him in charge of another squad of Aralakh Company when I sent Grunt over to handle a Thresher Maw issue. Next to Grunt, he's one of the finest and most trusted Krogans in clan Urdnot."

"Just wanted to be sure, Wrex. We'll be over there soon."

"See you then, Wrex out."

The hologram of Wrex disappears as he gives the coordinates to Jade as she check the systems. They approach the relay charging everything as they warp speed reaching the Aralakh System to Tuchanka. The shuttle leaves the ship as Kerim and Astok came along. Kerim decided to wear a light version of his Dark Ghost Infiltrator armor. He wore tattered and torn hooded cloak that was gray in color and had fur material around the wrapped collar. He places the hood over his head as his helmet extended out. Astok did the same with his helmet as he placed his hood over his head. The shuttle flying nearby a battle going with Krogan's on point defense fighting off Cerberus.

"Be advised, kilo-three-three and kilo-three-four, your current LZ is too hot!"

"Roger that. Genesis standby to receive and respond."

"Yes Commander. Coordinates received. Initiate immediate course correction. The Office of Krogan Base is presently under siege from a corvette-class Cerberus vessel. Due to the sensitive nature of this facility, use of orbital rounds has been, for the moment, prohibited. Regrettably, my efforts to obtain relevant data on enemy forces have been unsuccessful. However, current defensive forces are insufficient. Urdnot Darex has requested Viper Spec Op's direct intervention to help secure the Base."

"Alright people, we're stuck with that ship for the time being. Let's focus on the hostile infantry - give Aralakh Company a hand. Astok, Kerim - you're out here."

The ship drops in at the heat the battle with bullets flying as they jumped out and the ship flies off. They head off into the fight with the charging Krogan.

"Push back the attack on the Base, find out what we're dealing with."

"Understood."

They begin head north to a courtyard, where they engage a significant number of Cerberus troops. Kerim drew his Revenant while activating both Adrenaline Rush and Marksman to start snapping shooting headshots on Cerberus troopers with ease. An enemy Kragon charges at Kerim who uses Shadow Strike to disappear and reappear behind the Krogan and instantly kill him with with a slash with a krogan combat knife he has.

(while fighting) "And here I thought I was going to get fifty million credits from this mission. Consider it now on the house Carter!"

A Cerberus Dragoon jumps down and tries to lash at Kerim with his biotic whips. Kerim cartwheels over the lash does a pin side kick to the Dragoon's head and follows up with a series of powerful punches and kicks before finishing the dragoon off with dual Omni-blade claws.

Astok took his Venom Shotgun and fired at Several Cerberus Centurions to disable their shields. Upon which he will throw stick grenades to blow them up. He then gave Carter cover fire as Carter rushed forward activating his Cryo as he freezes the enemy Krogan and Cerberus troops as he cuts them into pieces. He dodge rolls to the left covering and headshot the enemy Krogan. After clearing the courtyard, the team head down a ramp where they engage several Atlas, eventually making it down to a gate.

"Shit, too many to deal with."

Until a few rockets came over their heads hitting the Atlas destroying them at once. As they turn around they see a green Krogan Warlord Sentinel armor with bigger shoulder pads and four shoulder tubes two on each side, couple of battle scars and markings on the armor along with a piece of cloth worn on the right hip intended to show his allegiance, lineage, and achievements. A very spiky helmet to show his strength. He drops the Rocket Launcher and walks down the stairs slowly towards Carter.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't my young brother."

"Well if isn't my old brother."

They approach each other slowly intimidating each other as they both stare each other down. Till they knocked each others heads at the same time as they laughed.

"It's good to see you again you oversize walking juggernaut."

"And it's good to see you again you shrimpy meatbag."

"With Aralakh Company now huh? Wow when and how did you get into the badasses of the Krogan?"

"I had to kill a Thresher maw with my bare hands that's how."

"Bullshit, you killed a Thresher Maw with your bare hands."

"Hell no I took the biggest and most powerful gun I could find and blew it to kingdom come hell!"

The two laugh and butt heads with each other again. Confusing Kerim and Astok.

"Am I the only one confused on what the hell is going on with those two?" Kerim asked Astok.

"From the looks of it, seems Carter has a old Krogan buddy."

"Guy's this is my childhood friend's Darex."

"I survived the genophage when I was kid but my mother didn't. I wish she was still around to see me today."

"Darex these two are two members of my Viper Team. Kerim and Astok."

"A Turian and a Salarian. Wow, after we're done here you're going to need me on your team considering you only got these two in here."

Kerim suddenly with lightning fast speed that Darex couldn't process holds a knife to his throat. Taking the large Krogan by surprise.

"This knife killed a Thresher Maw that could swallow you whole. I dare you try and test me."

Kerim pulls his knife back and steps back.

"So Krogan got a smoke or some whisky to drink or something? I could go for one of those with all the Cerberus we're blowing up." Astok asked.

"Here's a cigar." Darex tosses him a cigar as Astok catches it

"Finally, someone who knows how to come prepared." Astok retracts his helmet, lights the cigar and starts smoking deeply.

"Ah Carter, this may sound strange but is it me or am I seeing a Salarian smoking a Cigar?"

A sniper shot barely misses them.

"Sniper!"

Everyone except Astok took cover. When the Nemesis sniper shot Astok it was a decoy. The real Astok reappears and while using Darex's own rocket launcher takes aim.

"FORE!" Astok yells as he shot a rocket at the sniper and blew her up in a large explosion that causes the cliff she was on to collapses and kill Cerberus reinforcements trying to sneak up. Darx was surprised by this.

"And he's blowing shit up like a Krogan?"

Astok walks over to Darex and grabs his canteen of whisky. Astok took a sip and hands it back.

"He drunk my whisky."

"Good shit isn't it?" Astok asked Darex as he takes another puff of smoke from the cigar.

"I know. I'm just as curious as you, Darex. So what's the problem down here?"

"An old Krogan Clan by the name of Clan Blodok is declaring a one clan war against all the clans allied with Clan Urdnot. At first we thought they were mad. And we figured we could take them out easily. And then we found out the source of their bragging rights. Clan Blodok plans to use Reaper tech to upsurge Urdnot Wrex. That's why Cerberus is butting in. They want the reaper tech and we want the tech and Blodok destroyed."

"Well that would explain how you guys are having trouble. How much reaper tech are we talking." Kerim asked.

"Enough to causes serious problems here on Tuchanka."

"Alright let's find the hideout."

"Let's go."

Everybody jumps into the Krogan tank as they drove off with others searching for the hideout. They look through the scanners as something was being picked on radar.

"What do you got brother?"

"It seems we got them about 50 clicks to the north."

"So tells us about Clan Blodok?" Kerim asked calmly.

"Clan Blodok is one of those Krogan clan extremist who believe in the ways of the Krogan before Urdnot Wrex and Eve took over. They think the Krogan should continue the way things were by basically blowing up or destroying anything that isn't Krogan. They've been a thorn in Clan Urdnot's ass for a long, long time. It's just now that they got their hands on Reaper are we actually now take them seriously."

"Who's the leader?"

"A Krogan Warlord named Blodok Tanvic. Tanvic well, Wrex calls him a real piece of work I'll tell you that much."

"I can tell."

"Arriving at Destination in five minutes." Astok announced.

"Alright, what's the plan Darex?"

"Simple, we go in there, kill every Cerberus or Blodok bastard we find. Find Tanvic and kill him on sight and destroy all the reaper tech. Simple and straightforward."

"Brother we have to take this strategic. Don't want to screw up the mission."

"Heads up! We got company. Bro take the cannon."

Carter takes the cannon as he aim down the sight and begins to shoot down Cerberus posts as they drive by passed a few. As Carter shot them some exploded and some were just blood splattering.

"We got Blodok tanks ahead." Astok warned.

"Shit." Darex yelled. "We need to loose them!"

"This calls for a special approach. Carter I suggest you put a seat belt on that turret."

(through mic) "What?"

Astok suddenly pressed the gas pedal at full force causing everyone to loose their balance. Astok pressed something on his Omni-Tool and started playing an old Opera song from different species, over the speakers of the Tank. Astok was driving the tank straights towards the group of Blodok tanks coming after them. Both Cerberus and Blodok opened fire on each other causing massive explosions around Viper's tank, causing the tank to jump a bit and make Carter, Kerim, and Darex continue losing their balance. Apparently every time Carter tried to shoot he would get off balance yet accidentally shoot the enemies instead. Astok suddenly made a 360 turn to knock everyone to the ground and Carter to accidently shoot another Cerberus jet that crashes into a few Blodok tanks. Carter sees the rest of the enemies chasing after them. He turns forward and sees Astok is driving straight towards the edge of a cliff.

"Astok what are you doing?"

Astok was too distracted in whatever he had plan to hear Carter as he hummed along with the song.

"Is this Salarian Mad?!" Darex yelled.

"Out his mind style." Kerim answered as he hooked his seatbelts tight.

Upon getting close, Astok hit gas at maximum and drove straight high in the air above the cliff. Everyone except Astok yelled as the Tank flew over the high canyon while the other enemy tanks either crash into each other or fall of the cliff. The Viper's Tank lands safely on the other side of the small canyon followed by a large thumb that made Kerim hit his head, Carter almost thrown off the turret and Darex sick on his stomach. As fate would see fit, they arrived at their destination. Astok stopped the tank and got up from his seat and exited the van.

"Ah man I don't feel so good…" Darex took his helmet off, rushes outside and started puking. Kerim got up from his seat and rubbed his head.

"I'm gonna kill that crazy bastard one of these days…" he mumbled to himself.

Carter slowly jumped off the turret and tried walking a little but kept on loosing his balance because of the crazy ride that Astok just put them through.

"So, how was my plan B commander?"

"You're plan B nearly killed us. You need to watch what you do because you can put your teammates in danger or get them killed."

The three hear Darex continue puking and trying to regain himself from the crazy drive.

"So does this mean I won't get a chance to drive the ship?"

"No."

"Well it was worth a shot."

Darex finally finishes puking and puts his helmet back on.

"Carter I'm, I have no words to describe what I just experienced but I'm going to just pretend it was nothing but a very bad hangover and continue with the mission if that's alright with you." Darex mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. Let's move on."

The team continues on into the base as they find two Atlas inside the depot area as Carter and Darex shotgunned a few down troops and but the Atlas were stronger than the last ones were with tougher armor thanks to the Reaper tech.

"The hideout is downstairs through the elevator."

"Alright!"

Astok goes ahead first as the Atlas takes a huge swing as he dodge rolled to the right as he sees and opening on the back. He jumps on it's back and begins shooting the back with his heavy pistol as it begins to damage it and dropped on it's knees and fell.

"Guy's it's the back! Hit the back!"

"I got this." Kerim said as he did Shadow Strike to disappear and reappear behind the Atlas and strike it's back with one of his special armor piercing knives. Kerim threw a grenade inside the deep cut he made and quickly jumped out of the way as the grenade blew the Atlas up to pieces.

The team made their way downstairs and headed down the elevator.

"Watch yourselves, we're heading into the hideout of Clan Blodok. There's no telling what they've been doing with all that Reaper Tech or what Tanvic has been up to. Also Tanvic is a powerful foe to begin with so check your weapons and be ready for anything." Darex warned.

"Already on it." Carter answered.

The elevator eventually reached down and lead the group straight to the hideout but before they could reach Tanvic there were two Warlords with hammers out and high powered reaper armor as Darex stood in front of them.

"Guys, I got this. You find Tanvic." Darex pulls out his sledge hammer and activates his Tech armor, shielding himself as he charges towards them colliding them.

"Kerim, help him out. Astok, you're with me."

Kerim puts his Revenant away and draws two knives as he and the other Krogan Warlord got ready for a close quarters fight. As Kerim went to help Darex and Carter and Astok continued searching Tanvic. They checked each room as they find a large room with A Black crack shell Krogan warlord without his helmet wearing high powered heavy reaper armor with a few reaper implants and wires like Saren. He carried a hammer that has a large blade at the end sitting in his throne.

"You humans are like Pyjaks, no matter how many times we crush you, you keep coming back. But not for long."

"Carter, he has reaper implants." Astok warned.

"Alright think of Saren. It will probably be the same."

"You're not Cerberus but you're not Krogan of Clan Urdnot. So I'm guessing Council am I right human?"

"No you're right." Carter activates his Cryo and begins shooting at him. It had little effect on him as he stood up from his throne and grabbed his hammer.

"For far too long Clan Blodok has stood by and allowed the enemies of the Krogan to control our lives. But never again, we will use the technology and power of the reapers to restore the Krogan back in their rightful place as the true masters of the Galaxy!"

Tanvic leaps up the air and smashes his hammer at Carter and Astok. The two dodged roll out of the way and continued firing at Tanvic whose barrier was far too strong for any of their weapons to hit.

"Carter, the Reaper Tech has made his barrier and armor far too powerful for our weapons to penetrate?"

"Any bright ideas Astok?"

"I'm thinking..."

Tanvic charges at Carter and slams his hammer again sending a powerful wave of energy at Carter. Carter took cover behind some ruins to avoid the blast.

"Now would be a good time for an idea."

"Still thinking…"

"Any day Astok."

Carter tries open firing again only for the blasts to bounce off Tanvic's barrier.

"Okay I think I have an idea."

"About time what's the idea?"

"His throne is generating a major source of energy needed to power his reaper tech. If you can lure him to his throne I maybe able to overcharge and disable his barriers long enough for you to do damage."

"And it won't blow me up, right?"

"As long as you steer clear of when his barriers overcharge then no. Well I hope..."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

Tanvic turns towards Astok and swings his hammer to send another wave of energy at Astok. Astok takes cover and continues firing to try and slow the Krogan Warlord down. Carter actives his acid ammo as he shoots him in the back depleting his armor as it burns him a bit.

"Come on you big piece of shit!"

Continues shooting at him as runs towards Carter as he jumped on the throne and jumped over his shoulder pushing Tanvic into his throne knocking him out a bit.

"Do it, Astok! Now!"

Astok throws a mine at Tanvic to causes an explosion close to his throne. Overcharging his barriers to explode and leaving him vulnerable. Carter and Astok immediately opened fired on him with everything they had. The combined rounds were tearing through his armor and peering through him. He slowly got back up and let out a loud roar that sounded almost reaper like. Activating his omni-tool, Tanvic brought up a large powerful omni-shield with his left arm and held his hammer in his right hand.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?!"

"Ah Carter, I'm out of ideas now."

"Burn his armor down to his shields."

"Oh right, why didn't I think about that?"

Tanvic charges at Carter and continues trying to swing his hammer at him while blocking Carter's fire with his omni shield. Astok continued firing at from where he was at. His rounds slowly tore through his armor but Tanvic didn't pay any attention to him.

"It's working." As his armor went down while Tanvic continued to go after Carter with close range attacks and long range ones for Astok. As his armor and sheilds deplete Carter runs him as his fist charges and he uppercuts Tanvic into air sending him flying into throne. He could barely move as he got up very slowly.

"Oh come on."

Tanvic got up and entered into a blood rage. With another loud roar that sounded like a reaper, Tanvic started swinging his hammer around like a mad man sending waves of energy all across the area trying to hit the two in a blind fit of krogan style rage. Spinning his hammer to the blade end, he tries to heavy slash Carter, slashing through covers and everything Carter took cover behind. He eventually grabs Carter by the neck and picks him up with one hand effortlessly. Astook takes a sniper rifle and shoots Tanvic's hand right off to free Carter, from there Carter used a biotic push to push Tanvic back followed by throwing a grenade in his chest. Before the Grenade could explode, Carter rushed up and did a powerful biotic punch to his chest to causes the grenade to explode and send Tanvic straight through his throne once more in a huge explosion. The result of doing what he just did completely depleted Carter of his shields as he felt like he just broke his hand.

"Carter you alright?" Astok called.

"I'll live... I think." Carter fell to his knees and took deep breaths. Completely spent and out of ammo. "I think I shattered my hand. Can't feel a thing." To everyone's surprise, the explosion did not kill Tanvic as he slowly got right back up.

"No... fucking... way…" Carter and Astok said at the same time in surprise.

"This (coughs blood) this is not over. Not by a long shot. And even if kill me here my sons will avenge me and continue Clan Blodok's work. It will not end with my death do you hear me. The Galaxy will scream in terror of Clan Blodox when the Krogan take it back and rule it once more!"

"I don't think it will because your sons are dead."

Darex charges at Tanvic as he ground pounded the floor sending a shockwave towards him as he fell down. Despite this, Tanvic slowly got back up to his knees bleeding and broken profusely. Darex walks towards him as he raises his hammer and was to kill Tanvic until some sort of blade pierced tanvic from behind and went straight through his chest. Tanvic becomes paralyzed with pain until something decloaked from behind him. A human woman with blue eyes and blonde hair tied in a small ponytail appeared behind Tanvic. She wore a standard issue Cerberus Phantom armor but without the helmet at the moment. She carried a Monomolecular blade sword which she used one to stab Tanvic from behind and proceeded to decapitate his head clean right off. After killing Tanvic she used a palm blaster to send Darex flying right to the other side of the room.

"Cerberus would like to thank you for doing all the hard work for us Commander Carter." The blonde woman said as she pulled out a M-25 Hornet and opened fired on him. Carter quickly dodged to cover, completely out of ammo and injured with a broken hand.

Astok tries firing back at the woman who cartwheel flips away from his shots and throws a shuriken to hit Astok on the shoulder at a pressure point that prevented him from using his hand to fire his gun. With her enemies down, the woman grabs a piece of reaper tech on the throne and tapped her mic.

"It's me, I have the tech. Ready for pickup." she reported.

A Cerberus dropship lands as she heads towards the dropship.

"Who the hell are you?!" Carter yelled as he clinched his broken hand.

The woman merely ignores Carter and enters the dropship as it takes off and flies away with her along with the reaper tech she stole.

"Damn it!"

Darex wakes up as he sees Tanvic dead and Carter and Astok injured. He gets up and rushes over to Carter.

"What the hell happened?"

"Some Cerberus woman just came out of nowhere and killed Tanvic and the best part is they were only here for the Reaper tech. Not for whatever was going on."

"The Cerberus never cared about the war, huh?"

"Nope, they didn't care they just wanted the reaper tech. That's all. Where's Kerim?"

"He told me to go give you a hand as he took on Tanvic's sons by himself. I wanted to help the Turian but…"

The group saw Kerim slowly walking towards them gripping his ribs as he leaped on one leg. He appeared to be hurt but functioning."

"I'll be damn a tough son of bitch who won't die."

"Yep." Kerim calmly said before falling to the ground exhausted.

"Alright that's enough fun for today. Darex, are you heading back?"

"You know I haven't seen you in a long time and I kind of thought maybe I join you again."

"Ah guys, that woman stuck a ninja star at the pressure point that controls my arm movements. Can anyone help get this star off of me so I can try and light another cigarette." Astok asked from where he was at.

They shake their heads.

"Alright let's go report back and... get fixed up. Ow."

They leave the place as they returned to the main city to report back. After reporting back they leave on the shuttle back to the Verminus.


	7. Citadel: Asari Discovery

Carter, Kerim and Astok were sitting on the med beds in the medic room as Kayla entered to inform them of their conditions.

"Well you guys are fine. Nothing fatal though just a couple of broken bones." Kayla.

"I've been through worse, how long before I can operate again?" Kerim asked.

"Well at least couple of days. You can still move around but the leg you broke was your normal one so you need to be careful or you may end up loosing it. I suggest some relaxation here onboard the ship." Kayla answered.

"What about me?" Astok asked.

"Your arm will be good by the end of the day."

"Sweet, this is what I call my working arm. My left Arm is my R&amp;R arm." he joked.

"Right now Carter, your hand will be broken for a few days but you can still operate. You just need to be careful when in combat with it. Understand?"

"Alright. So it's completely broken?"

"Well that stunt you did almost shattered every bone in your hand. Thank God we live in a time of serious technology otherwise I would've ordered to have your hand removed. Lucky for you, you were born in the future so with some therapy and a few surgery sessions, it'll be good in a few days."

"Okay then. What about Darex?"

Darex is fine, Genesis is showing him around the ship. You can go see him if you want. Astok you can head back to your lab if want."

"What about me?" Kerim asked.

"You need to stay here for a night. You can't walk around with your leg like that much."

"Well shit."

"Don't worry Florolia will give you company she just started walking earlier. She still pretty weak and she'll still need plenty of rest, but she's now able to walk a little."

"That's good to know she's doing fine." Carter replied as he got up to go find Darek on his ship.

"Well I'm off to go get back to my R&amp;R stuff so I'll leave you alone here in the medbay mr. Scary tall dark and spooky as hell Turian." Astok walked off.

"Asshole."

Florolia comes back in walking a bit weak but able to walk as she walks back to her bed and lays down.

"How are you feeling, Florolia?" Kayla asks

"Doing fine so far doctor. My legs still hurt and feel weak but I'm doing better."

"Well soon you should be walking again normally. In the meantime you have a friend to accompany you."

Florolia was surprised to see Kerim in the hospital bed as it made her curious. "Kerim? What are you doing in here?"

"Took on two Krogan Warlords with just knives and ended up getting my left leg and most of my ribs broken."

"Spirits! You did that all by yourself?"

"Yeah...usually I can handle stuff like that without much trouble. Guess today was one of my off days."

"That's amazing."

Kerim notices the burnt plushie in her arms and was curious about it.

"What's that in your hand?"

"Oh this? This is Mr. Maxi. He was my best friend me and Ladia use to play together with him all the time."

"That's cute."

"Thanks."

She holds it to him as Kerim looks on his left seeing her handing to him. Kerim takes the plushie as he holds it in the air and gets a good look at the plushie.

"What's his name again?"

" ."

He hands it back to Florolia as she hugs it tightly and looks back at him.

"Thank you guys for saving me and having me reunite with my family. I didn't think I was going to live any longer than that."

"Well thank Carter for that."

"And now I'll repay him with service as a doctor."

"Once your doing better. From what I saw your still trying to get used to walking again."

"Yeah."

While with Carter as looks for Darex around the ship. Carter finds Darex at the bar drinking at the bar as he joins him.

"Fine ship you have here Carter. I guess that means I owe you five hundred credits on that bet we made I while back."

"Yep, who would get his own ship first."

They clang their drinks together and take deep sips from their glasses.

"I tell you brother I really do miss the good old days."

"Hey we can still relive them. My team could really use a Krogan like you. Join us Darex, it'll be like old times only better."

"I don't see how anything can get better then like old times but I'm not complaining. However I am part of Aralakh Company now. Most fiercest group of Krogan in the Galaxy. I would be crazy to have to leave that for a little bit."

"And yet you're the kind of Krogan crazy enough to do that kind of thing aren't you?" Carter asked with a smirk.

"Your damn right I'm that crazy brother. I would follow you to hell and back come high water and worse."

Darex pours himself another drink.

"Of course I would leave Aralakh Company to help you through any hell you face. You would cripple apart without me by your side anyrate. So yeah, I'm joining Viper Team."

"Welcome aboard, brother."

"Thanks, brother."

They raise their drinks as clang their glasses and drinks at the same time.

"Kayla, can you give me the procedure now?"

(from com) "I will need at least three hours to prepare for the procedure for your hand Commander."

Will do. Take it easy brother."

"You as well Brother."

Carter heads into the medic room and prepares for the surgery. Floroilla comes walking in slowly in to help with the procedure.

"Florolia?"

"Hey Carter, I'm here to see if I can help Kayla with your procedure. She's told me you punched a Krogan Warlord and it broke your hand."

"Yeah that's a long story but are you ok enough to help with the procedure?"

"Well I'm not at my best as I'm still you know trying to get used to walking again as well as other things. But I figured I could still try to help even if I'm not in the best of conditions."

"Alright. I'll allow it. Let's do this."

Kayla soon came in and put Carter asleep for her and Florolia to start the surgery for his hand. They begin using laser technology to cut the hand open as it shows the muscles and a bit of broken bones from his fingers and knuckle. They begin by removing certain broken pieces and had to rearrange a few as Kayla takes the metallic skeletal hand and begins to put it in. Three hours later after the surgery Carter was laying in bed checking out his hand.

"Doesn't feel any different."

Florolia entered to check on Carter.

"How are you feeling Carter?

"Honestly I can't tell a difference. So Yeah you two did good."

Kayala comes in as Florolia had to take a seat since her legs where hurting her.

"You should think Florolia here. I have to admit, for someone who has never done that kind of work while recovering, she did a great job her first time. Looking forward to having her work with me when she makes a full recovery."

"I'll be glad to see that Florolia. You think you're ready for this?"

"I am Carter." She answered tired out.

"Why don't you go get some rest in your room, I'll be by to check on you after I check on Carter here."

"Ok…"

Florolia got up and slowly headed back to her room. Kayala pulled up a seat next to Carter and started checking his hand. She opens it up seeing wires going through him as she picks the joints checking his nerves and finishes as she closes it.

"How does that feel?"

"Feels pretty good. I feel brand new."

"That's good. Come back anytime if you have any problems."

"I'll be sure to."

Genesis calls in to Carter with an incoming message.

"Commander Carter, incoming urgent message from the Prodigy Alliance training station from ranking officer Takeda Kiyoshi ."

"On my way." Carter jumps out bed as he puts his clothes back and reports to the deck.

"What is it?"

"It's recorded message from ranking officer Takeda Kiyoshi from the Prodigy Alliance training station station in Sigurd's Cradle on Skepsis."

"Play the message."

Genesis plays the message as it was showing the trainees being attacked by mecha controlled by the station's A.I.'s.

"This is Officer Takeda Kiyoshi of the Prodigy Alliance Training Station. The station's A.I. has been corrupted by Cerberus and has taken control of all of this station's droids and killing everyone on sight. Request Immediate assistance over."

The message cuts off.

"Why does it have to be Cerberus?"

(over com) "Commander Carter I've got the coordinates punched in, just give the word and I'll have us at the station in a few minutes."

"It's a go, Jade."

"Alright all systems are green. Were heading out now."

The ship's engines charges as they approach the relay and warped to the Sigurd's Cradle system as they approached Skepsis and find the station. Carter called Don, Darex and Genesis meet him in the hanger to get ready. The team preps as they grabbed their weapons and loaded up as go into the shuttle and took off.

"Alright team here's the issue. We got a rogue A.I. corrupted by Cerberus attacking everyone on the station using its droidss. Our job is to disable the A.I. and save as many people as we can. Genesis you will be up for disabling the A.I. Me, Don, and Darex will cover you."

"Understood Commander."

"How the hell were Cerberus able to corrupt the A.I. This station is contains one of the Alliance's most advance security system." Don asked.

"We'll ask that question after we shoot first." Darex jokes.

The ship soon arrived at their destination.

"Alright saddle up team this is it." Carter called out as their dropships lands and opens for them to exit. Already the group are are attacked by corrupted Droids. They shoot down the droids that were guarding the front entrance as they moved on, Carter tries to open the door but it was access denied.

"Genesis, can you get the door?"

"Affirmative Commander."

Genesis rushes up to the door and started hacking into it. Darex was confused of seeing a female Geth working on the pad.

"So this is a female Geth? Why?" Darex asks Don.

"They loved organic women so they built female version of themselves. So yeah."

"Hm? Fascinatingly weird."

"I know right."

"We have access." Genesis finally gets the door open as the team moved on down the way. The group quickly took cover as more corrupted droids opened fired on them. They returned fire against the corrupted droids but there were too many guarding the front way.

"Alright we need a way through them now people."

"Allow me." Darex jumped over his cover and drew his hammer while activating his tech armor. Leaping high in the air, Darex smashed through several corrupted droids and began slamming through several more tech swing he took. Carter, Don, and Genesis provided cover fire for him. After smashing through he lost count how many corrupted droids. Darex turns towards his team while laying his hammer on his shoulders.

"Area cleared guys."

"Wow, about time we got a badass Krogan on the team. Every team needs one." Don laughed at the destruction he saw the Krogan Warlord do.

"I agree." Carter jumped over his cover and continued onwards with the team.

"Commander. A.I. core ahead location on the fourth level of the station. Requires elevator to reach the floor."

"Alright, find that elevator."

They begin to search for the elevator as they encountered more corrupted droids coming down from the ceiling as they begin shooting down from top as the team took cover.

"How many of things are there?" Don yelled as he continued to shoot each corrupted droid down one by one along with his fellow squad mates.

"The estimated number the facility lasted counted before the A.I. went corrupted was five hundred and sixty five mechs." Genesis answered.

"I really didn't want to hear that Genesis." Don called back.

"You did ask Don."

"Shut it Darex."

"Ok this is boring me, any ideas how we get through these?"

Carter looks around and notices a gas tank close by to all the corrupted droids. Carter uses lift as he lifted the droids and the gas tank with them as he shoots the tank with his heavy pistol and explodes destroying every droid in the area. Darex was impressed by him.

"Well that's my brother. Always the quick thinker."

"Elevator up ahead, Commander." Don spots the elevator as they ran over to it.

The team activates the elevator, get inside and take it down to the lower level to the main A.I. core. From there Genesis got straight to work to hacking into the core as the Team watched her back. Meanwhile Darex notices some Alliance soldiers' bodies lying on the ground. They appeared to not have been killed by the droids but by something else.

"Hey Carter get a load of this."

Carter walks over to Darex and sees the bodies.

"They were killed by sword wounds."

"Damn, were too late."

"That doesn't make sense." Don called back.

"Commander, A.I. core has been shut down." Genesis called as the power of the station cuts off and the A.I. shut down.

"Alright team mission accomplish, let's head back to the Verminous."

"Commander, recording earlier discovered."

"Play it Genesis."

A Video recording of the room plays showing the Alliance soldiers patrolling the A.I. core as normal. Unknown to them, the same Blonde woman in the Cerberus Phantom Armor hops down silently behind them and silently kills them with sword slashes. When she killed all of them, she walks over to the A.I. core and activates her omnitool. Within a few seconds, the A.I. was overwritten and corrupted leading to all the mechs and droids in the station to start attacking and killing everyone in the station. After she finishes what she was doing she turns to the camera and shoots it down with her M-25 Hornet machine gun, ending the recording footage.

"So it was her that caused that."

"Yeah, I guess it was. Commander?"

"She probably did this to distract us from finding them. We need to report back to Hackett and tell him the bad news."

"Yes sir."

The team exited back to where the came from and flew back to the ship. Later Carter heads into the com room to speak with Hackett who appears on the hologram.

"Yes Commander how can I help you."

"Bad news Hackett. We were able to shut the A.I. down on the Prodigy Alliance training station in Sigurd's Cradle on Skepsis. But by the time we got there everyone was dead."

"I see. I'll make sure to notify the families of the deceased. You did what you could commander don't let this beat you up."

"I was wondering if you could help with me on something."

"What is it?"

"We found footage of the person responsible. She was same woman working for Cerberus who attacked us back on Tuchanka. I was wondering if maybe you could give us some information on who she maybe."

Carter uploads the video footage they saw on the station and shows it to Hackett. Hackett saw the footage showing the blonde woman and gets a scared look on his face.

(scared) "Oh my God...Marissa Herington…"

"You know her Admiral?"

"Commander, there's not a single admiral in the alliance or council who doesn't know her. A Cerberus operative so unknown we can only file her as a myth or a ghost you could say. All we know is that Cerberus only sends her when they want a job guranteed done. Who she is and why she's with Cerberus we don't know, this is the first time anyone has seen her in three years. I recommend paying visit to Miranda, a former Cerberus operative, she could give you more information than any of us could. But Commander I want to warn you, the woman is responsible for the deaths of countless of both the Alliance and Councils finest and has been reported to have killed ten or more of the Council's top Specters. We all cannot imagine a more dangerous opponent to face that is with Cerberus."

"I can see that, sir. I'll meet Miranda as soon as I can."

"Good. Miranda will be at the Citadel's main office at the tower."

"Yes Admiral."

"Hackett out."

"Jade, set a course for the Citadel. Were heading for the Tower."

"Yes Commander. Systems are green and ready to go."

They approach the relay as the engines and the relay charges and warp speed to the Citadel. Within a few short moments, the ship arrived at the Citadel and took a transport to the docking bay. As they exited Carter took notice that everyone came along with him. Kerim, Darex, Ladia, Don, Genesis, Astok, and even Florolia, who was now wearing one of Ladia's casual outfits. He shrugged it off figuring they do need a little break from what they've been through.

"Alright team I need to go have a meeting with someone. You guys go, enjoy yourselves but don't get any trouble. That's especially goes for you Astok and Don."

"Don't mind us Commander we'll behave." Astok answered.

Don and Astok secretly crossed their fingers behind their backs. Meanwhile Florolia was amazed at her surroundings. This was the first time she's ever been on the Citadel let alone see it.

"Ladia, is this really the Citadel?" Florolia asked her older sister.

"Yes, Florolia. This is the Citadel. Come on I wanna show you around."

"Be sure to take it easy Florolia." Carter alerted her.

"I will Carter." she answered as she carefully followed her sister to where she was going. Darex, Don, and Astok walked off somewhere. Carter turns to Kerim and Genesis.

"Well what about you two?"

"I'm going to go find some new guns or knives or whatever can kill anything that moves." Kerim said as he limped over to somewhere.

"I will go observe the stores featuring tech and omni-tool upgrades that the squad could use commander."

"Alright you two go do that." Carter answers as he heads off to the tower. Later he goes into Miranda's office seeing her working on the computer as he approached her. She looked up to him as it reminded her Shepard.

"Miranda, is it?"

"Yes sir um who you be and how may I help you?"

"I'm Commander Isaac Carter."

"Oh Commander Carter, I've heard and read about you. I'm Miranda Lawson, I used to be part of Commander Shepard's team before he went missing. What do I owe the pleasure Commander?"

"I need information on Marissa Herington

(shocked) "Marissa Herington? How do you know that name and why are you coming to me for information on her?" Miranda asked taking a back a little from the name.

"Because she used me to get to reaper tech for something. I don't know what or why they want it but I need to find out and stop them dead."

"And you're coming to me because of my past connections from Cerberus am I right?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I figured as much…" Miranda sighs as she pauses for a moment and motions for Carter to have a seat. "Most of the intelligence community don't believe she exists. The ones that do call her Marissa Herington. She credited for over two dozen assassinations for the past ten years and has killed more than ten council Specters. She's a ghost commander, even among Cerberus at the time I was part of them. If there's anyone who would know anything about her, it would be the Illusive Man, and he's dead."

"Well can you at least give me the information I need."

"I can give you the information we've gathered on her for the past ten years but that's all I can do for you at the moment. Sorry I can't be much more help Commander."

She taps on her omni-tool to send all the information they have on Marissa.

"Thanks Miranda, it's better than nothing."

Carter gets up and proceeds to walk out.

"Oh and Carter."

Carter stops and turns to look at Miranda.

"I want to warn you about Marissa. Kai Leng was Cerberus' top wet work assassin and he was a slippery dangerous bastard. But I cannot imagine a more dangerous opponent then Marissa."

She pauses and began unzipping her suit a little.

"Five years ago I was tasked to help meet with an important Asari diplomat. The security consisted of five of the Council's' top Specters and me. Somebody snuck into the room and killed all five of the specters in a short black out. I pulled the diplomat out of the room. But Marissa was there. I was covering the diplomat so she stabbed and killed her…"

Miranda shows a serious sword stab wound scar on her stomach.

"Straight through me."

Miranda closes her suit back up.

"Going after her is a dead end I know, we all know, we all tried. Like I said, she's a ghost, you'll never find her commander, she'll find you."

"Duly noted. Thank you for your time, Miranda."

"Anytime Commander, be careful out there with her."

"Thank you." Carter leaves the office as he went looking for the others. Later Carter finds Astok, Don, and Darex in a bar on the lower section of the Citadel. Don and Astok were watching an Asari dancing on the table as she slapped Astok and walked away. Carter finds Darex at the bar drinking as a he's looking up some Asari's as they walk pass by. Carter went over to Don and Astok.

"Step aside Astok and let me show you how a human picks up Asari dancers." Don mentioned as he walked over to another Asari dancer. He says something flirtatious thinking it would get him hooked up. Instead, the Asari dancer slaps him just as Astok got slapped as well.

"So that's how humans pick up Asari's, a slap in the face." Astok starts laughing hard at Don.

"Shut up."

"So I see you guys are already hitting on Asaris."

"Well trying to say at least. Don here keeps scaring them away." Astok laughed as he took a sip of drink.

"Because you keep giving them the dirty thoughts. You think woman like that?"

"Well I know women don't like what you've been doing. Einstein once said that the definition of insanity was doing the exact same thing over, and over, and over again. Expecting different results. At least we discovered your insane Don."

"I'm not a science guy but… I guess it makes sense."

"And that is why I have been able to talk with the dancers allot longer then you. Women are just more drawn to my mind instead of your brawn."

"Why you little shit."

"Alright guys enough. I'll be right back, just stay out of trouble."

Carter walks over to Darex and takes a seat with him.

"Find something you like buddy?"

Darex jumped from his seat.

"Oh Carter didn't see you there. I was just...uh, looking around the bar that's all."

"Looking for drinks or women especially the Asari?"

"Well I've been thinking of maybe I find me a girl. And I don't think the females on Tuchanka is right for me."

"So have you picked one out yet?"

"Nah not yet but I'll find one. Just maybe here isn't the right place or…* As he lost his trace of thought he sees an Asari Justicar in a black skin leather suit all connected to her heel boots as she has an open belly straight down showing her cleavage to her belly button. Darex's mouth opened a little as he watched her walk by them.

"Now you found one."

"Yes I have."

"I'm gonna leave you alone with her. Meet me on the ship when you've at least got her number."

Carter gets up and walks away before Darex could even ask him what he needed to ask.

"Um...help…"

Darex looks back at the Asari Justicar who took a seat at the bar table and ordered a drink. The Asari senses him. She looks at him and winks at Darex, causing the Krogan to gulp nervously.

"Don't be afraid. I won't bite." The Asari said with a seductive voice in his head.

"So uh… what brings you here to the Citadel?" Darex got up and took a seat close by the Asari.

"Just having a little fun. Sometimes business and sometimes personal. What brings you here?"

"Who me uh...um...you could say I'm just, taking a little break. See my commander and good friend is on some business here and I'm just waiting for him to call me back uh. I figured I drop by here for a few drinks and check out the lovely ladies that appear here. Seems like I found one…" Darex chuckled nervously.

She giggles as she sees him laughing nervously. "You mean Commander Carter?"

Darex almost choked on his drink. "Wait how do you know Carter and how do you do that?"

"I'm an Asari, remember? I can do that."

"Oh that's right, you guys can read minds."

"Yes, now. Let's talk about you." As she moves closer to Darex with her face getting closer. If it was possible for Krogan to blush, Darex believed he was now with the Asari moving so close to him. Meanwhile, Carter was looking for Ladia and Florolia were in the woman's shopping room with Ladia having Florolia trying on different clothes. Carter approached Ladia while Florolia was in the change room.

"Hello Commander."

"Hey Ladia. How are you and your sister doing?"

"Just fine commander. Florolia is in the change room. Florolia, are you finished? Carter is here."

"Oh, that's great. I want to show him. Just a minute. Okay, I'm ready."

Florolia comes out in a look a like futuristic business skirt with gray mixed metal color with lining in it showing a bit of skin and poses a bit and Carter was shocked. Her waist is slim like a model complete with nice slim hips and legs not to big or too small. Her breasts are very large and very noticeable but not too big to hinder her in anyway. She has the nicest large Turain style bubble butt rear end.

"So how do I look, Commander?" She asked with a tiny wink.

"You look pretty amazing in that dress. Just don't let Astok see you in it. You know how he is."

"Don't worry commander I won't. This is just one I'm saving for special occasions. It's not going to be my real outfit. Just don't tell Daddy that I've got this outfit."

"I won't. So Ladia did you help her pick this outfit out?" Cater asked turning to Ladia.

"Yes. I figure she would like it so I bought for her."

"That's very thoughtful of you."

"Thank you Commander. So did you get what you need?"

"Yes I got everything I need to get her back. We'll all talk about it when we get back."

"Okay. We should finish up here. We'll meet you back on the ship."

"Alright, I'm going to go get Genesis, see if you two go find Kerim for me. We'll all meet back on the ship." Carter answered as he left to let the Turian sisters finish up. Carter heads over to the electronics store to see Genesis looking through several files of something.

"Find something you like Genesis?"

"Commander Carter, a moment please. I have been unable to find necessary upgrades for out Omni-Tools or other electronics in this store for the team and the ship."

"Well what can't you find?"

"Most of the products they sell here are out of date to be compatible with the ship's' systems and some of the team's omni-tools. I have tried asking the store clerk if there was more but his response was that even though the Geth have proven themselves allies there are still troubles with trusting them with advance hardware and technology."

"I'll talk to the store clerk. Come on."

"Of course Commander."

Genesis follows Carter to the store clerk who was a Volus.

"Earth Clan…(breathes)...what can I do for you today…(breathes)...?" Asked the volus store clerk.

"I would like to know why you can't sell some parts my friend is asking for."

"(breaths)...Well Earth Clan it's kind of complicated…(breaths)...You see, there are still some who do not trust the Geth…(breaths)...And their political leaders have pleaded their case to the council and its a mess…(breathes)...until the council solves this problem…(breathes)...I am unable to sell anything of advance grade that your Geth clan friend has requested…(breathes)...I am sorry for the issue commander…(breathes)..."

"Now you listen to me. It's bad the Geth had to rebel against their creators because of what happened two hundred years ago. And worse what happened twelve years ago. But that's in the past and you still have a grudge over this. You need to get over this because if you don't you're gonna have business on your hands."

"(Breathes)...It's not me commander…(breathes)...it's just allot of people have the grudge and some of them are powerful politicians…(breathes)...if it was up to me I wouldn't mind…(breathes)...but they've pleaded the case with the council and its turning into a major mess…(breathes)...until it's all sorted out I'm only allowed to sell what we normally sell to Geth clan…(breathes)...I just don't want to get in trouble with any powerful politicians and loose my business…(breathes)..."

"Hmm? I'll pay for it since I'm a Spector but I'm going down to the Citadel Council to find out."

Carter pulls out his Omni-tool and pays for the equipment.

"(Breathes)...well…(breathes) Specters can do whatever they want…(breathes)... no politicians can touch them…(breathes)...and you're asking for them personally…(breathes)...so if this does gets back the politicians have nothing to file against me. Am I correct commander…(breathes)...?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"(Breathes)...Alright Earth Clan the advance tech is now opened for you to check and for your Geth clan friend to pick….(breathes)...Let me know if there's anything you or she wants…(breathes)…"

"Will do."

Genesis takes a look at the menu and begins making inspection. About thirty minutes later the two exited the store on their way at the main hall way of the Citadel's store section.

"Thank you Commander for persuading the Volus to allow us access to the advance equipment and tech. Our ship and squad mates will be most pleased with these selected upgrades."

"Of course. I just felt that the Geth have suffered long enough."

Meanwhile, Ladia and Florolia were exiting the store and heading their way over to where Carter told them to meet at. Florolia was now wearing what had to be her casual outfit now. She was now wearing a black sleeveless Turian dress with a glowing neon blue trim and a flap on the front and back. Over this she wore a dark grey sleeveless Turian hoodie that had matching neon blue trim. The two were carrying bags holding Florolia's new clothes they bought.

"So enjoyed your first visit of the Citadel?"

"I did, thank you for bringing me."

As they were walking back to the ship they were hold up by a small gang lead by a Batarian, Krogan, and a human.

"Hello there ladies." the Krogan introduced himself.

"Who's your cute albino friend here?" the Batarian asked with a smirk that made Florolia nervous. Ladia could see her sister's nervousness and got defensive.

"None of your business."

"Never seen an albino Turian before. Especially a female one with a nice ass and a pair of big ones to go along with those legs and hips built for a model." the human said in a sadistic seducing voice.

"Yeah, I'd take her home and go all night with her." As another human grabs her chin and holds against the wall along with the Batarian in front of her. Causing Florolia to yelp in fear.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" As Ladia goes up to the human. The Krogan stops her and pushes her back. She kept coming back as he pushed her back harder. When she came back again the Krogan pins her as he witness Florolia getting hovered over by the human and Batarian.

"Don't worry, if this is your first time, we promise not to mess you up too much. But we won't be using any protection" the human said said to her as she tried struggling. However due to Florolia still trying to recover she was weak against the human's grasp.

"Florolia!" Kerim heard Ladia a cry out as he was walking. He heard it coming from close by below the lower level of the shopping area. He looked down to see the situation going on. As soon as he saw the Batarian reach a hand over to Florolia's chest, he drew a knife and threw it. The knife cuts the Batarian's hand right off, making him yell in pain and taking the rest of the gang by surprise. They look at the direction to where the knife went but find Kerim was not there.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

The other's heard the scream as Carter ran back downstairs to the shopping area and Darex heard as well and jumped down. The Asari sensed it the troubling Turians as she followed as she ran following them. Meanwhile, the gang were looking around them wondering what could of threw the knife.

"Will somebody please just get me some dame medigel!" the batarian yelled as he cringed his bleeding wound from losing his hand.

"Shut up. Everyone weapons out. Someone is fucking with us!"

The gang draw their weapons and start looking. The human kept his tight hold on Florolia.

"What about the normal turian here?" The Krogan asked.

Before anyone could respond to answer, Kerim appeared from the shadows behind the Krogan and broke both of his leg with powerful kicks to his knees. Freeing Ladia. The human thug grabs Florolia and holds her gunpoint as the other thugs took fire at Kerim and Ladia. Kerim grabs ladia and pulls her to cover. Until a blue orb formed as it took the guns away from some of the thugs as Carter comes in. Using his immobilize ammo, he paralyzes the other thugs. Darex charges in as he jumps on another Krogan and the Asari lifts up a Batarian thug and throws him against the wall. Ladia and Kerim jumped out of cover and used their weapons to take down the rest of the gang along with Carter and the others. The team aimed their weapons at the remaining human thug tugs her by the neck with the pistol at her head walking out the door.

"Not another move or I blow a hole in her head. I swear I'll do it don't fucking test me!" The human thug yelled.

"Commander she's got my sister please you have to do something!" Ladia asked in panic.

"Sir it doesn't have to be like this, let's just take it slow and maybe we can all walk away from this."

"Don't try that bullshit on me I've seen what happens in stuff like this. I'm not going to jail you here me and I sure as hell am not going to die for this either!" the human tugged his pistol tighter in Florolia's neck.

Florolia began to panic even more. When the thug pressed the pistol close to her neck she panic and let out a loud scream. Suddenly without warning as soon as she screamed she accidently released a very powerful biotic blast around her that sent the human thug smashing through an entire store and crashing through everything. Shattering his entire body and knocking him into a deep coma. Seeing all this took everyone by surprise at how powerful of a Biotic Florolia was. It scared Florolia the most because she doesn't remember ever being a biotic especially this powerful of a one. Ladia rushed up to her sister as she fell to her knees and shook in deep fear. Ladia kneeled down and hugged her sister gently to try and comfort her.

"It's okay, Florolia. Just take breathes. I'm here. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Florolia starts to calm as she breathes a bit slower but her heart was still pounding as Ladia holds her shaking and swinging slowly. The Asari witnessed how powerful her biotic powers were as the others arrived.

"Carter, we heard a biotic explosion. What happened?" Astok asked as he sees a small gang of Krogans, Batarians and humans on the floor.

"Damn, what did we miss?" Don asked.

The Batarian with the missing hand grabs his pistol and aims at Ladia and Florolia. Kerim appears beside him and twists his arm to make him shoot his knees and shatter his arm. The Batarian yelled in pain as Kerim grabs him by the throat, smashes him on the wall and draws a knife. Kerim was about to proceed to kill him until Carter grabs his arm and stops him.

"Carter...let...me...go." Kerim asked in a threatening and angry tone at Carter.

"He's already injured. You don't need to kill him."

"The hell I don't I saw what he tried to do to Florolia and I'm not gonna let walk away with it with his life."

Florolia stands up but still weak as she walks over to them. She firmly lays her hands on Kerim as he looks behind him and sees her sad face. It took him by surprise and for some reason it pierced his soul. So much that made him let go of the thug.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be better at this. For you, Florolia."

"Thank you, Kerim. Can you help me back to the ship please?"

"Of course." Kerim sits up as he helped her back to the ship. Ladia picks up her things and follows along with them. C-Sec arrives along with the medic as they arrest the thugs. The Asari approaches Carter.

"I would like to thank you..."

"Amuya T'Nashi, Commander Carter."

"How did you know my name?"

"I am a Asari, commander."

"Ah yes. You're a Justicar if I'm correct."

"You are Correct Commander."

Carter's Omni-Tool beats. He taps a few buttons and answers it.

"Commander, you have a emergent call from Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib." Genesis alerted Carter.

"I'll be there." Carter answered.

"Sounds like you got your hands full. Need any help?" Amuya asked.

"Thank you. I'll need all the help I can get."

"I'll help you as much as I can."

Carter shakes Amuya's hand.

"Welcome aboard Amuya." Carter lead her on the ship.

As the two enter the ship. Astok and Don took notice of the new and sexy Asari joining aboard the ship.

"I call dibs on her." Astok mentioned.

"No way I'm tapping that blue beauty." Don answered.

Darex walks up behind both of them and picks them both up with one hand each.

"I saw her first you two…" Darex said as he puts them down and walks off. Meanwhile Carter entered the com room to meet with Admiral Koris. A hologram of the Admiral appears.

"Commander Carter I presume?" Koris asked him

"Yes, Admiral Zaal'Koris? Is there something you need?"

"Commander Carter, it is an honor to meet you. I'll be needing your assistance on Rannoch since were all in this together about Cerberus. A small research facility was attacked by Cerberus not too long ago. We sent in Marines but they're pinned down and requiring reinforcements. Commander can you and your Viper Team assist them in rescuing the researchers?"

"On our way."

"Zaal out."

"Jade, head for Rannoch."

The admiral's hologram disappears

"On it Commander. All systems go. Preparing for warp now"

The ship approaches the relay as it charges the engines as warped to Rannoch. While they warp to Rannoch he goes to the conference room and calls in the team.

"I need everyone to the conference room. I have info about Marissa."

Few minutes later, the team arrived and sat in their seats as Carter pulls out a picture of Marissa.

"Okay everyone I have information on Marissa Henington. We all know she's a Cerberus agent just to get that out of the way."

"What else did you find on her commander?" Ladia asked.

"Well not much. However I do know is that for the past ten years she is credited for over two dozen assassinations and has killed at least ten of the Council's finest Specters."

"So she's kinda like Thane, huh? Go figure." Don contributes.

"Yes, or Kai Leng. Everyone I have talked to about her always state that they cannot imagine a more dangerous opponent in Cerberus to face against."

"I wonder if she can persuaded to give aliens a try. Maybe a certain salarian?" Astok joked which resulted in Darex to slap him on the back side of the head. "What did I say?"

"And from what we've seen from her she has Phatom-Class implants and everything. People we're dealing with a Cerberus Phantom who is more dangerous and lethal than the others."

"Correction Commander." Genesis answered.

"So how we deal with this Cerberus cheerleading bitch?" Darex asked.

"I'm not sure. Kerim what do you think?"

Carter sees Kerim leaving the room.

"Kerim?"

Kerim suddenly pulls out a knife and throws it at the picture of Marissa.

"Consider her dead Carter." Kerim replied coldly as he left the room.

"Damn, that was hard core cold." Don answered as he laid back in his seat.

"Not now, Don. Dismissed." Carter dismissed everyone and followed Kerim to the next room. "Kerim?"

"What?" Kerim stops.

"Why did you leave the room like that? Besides hating Cerberus." Carter asks as he leans against the wall.

"If you haven't figured it out yet Cerberus is responsible for my arm and leg. You gave us the info on the target and I will assassinate her like any other target I've had. Free of charge this time. There was no need for you to bore me with the extra details."

"No… it think there's more to your little personal war with Cerberus then you let us on. Please tell me."

"Why do you care?"

"I care because I treat my team like family. I never knew what it was like to have family so I'm treating my team like family. Now tell me."

Kerim sighs.

"If you really want to know, then meet me in my room after the next mission. I'll tell you whatever you want to know. But I will give you a little hint." Kerim turns around to Carter with a small sad look in his eyes. "Florolia and Jack weren't the only ones whose life was stolen by Cerberus." Kerim pats Carter on the shoulder and walks away with his head down. As Carter sees him leave they arrive to Rannoch.

"Commander, we've arrived."

"Alright. Genesis. Darex. Amuya. Load up were heading out."

The team prepares as they load their weapons and Darex couldn't resist Amuya as she puts on a black and red Adept armor. Over this she wears puts on a ankle length sleeveless coat and a headdress that resembles Samara's. They load their weapons as they jump into the shuttle and took off to Rannoch.


	8. Rannoch: Making Friends with Cerberus

As the team rides in the shuttle down to the planet, Carter explains the mission before the dropoff.

"Alright team. A Research Facility on Rannoch is being under heavy attack by Cerberus. The Quarians and Geth have sent in their respective counter terrorists teams to handle the situation but they're having serious trouble. Our mission is to go down there to give backup support and rescue all the scientists in the facility. Any questions before we drop?" Carter asked his team.

Darex raised his hand.

"Yes Darex?"

""Yeah, any idea when Cerberus is ever gonna learn to piss off?" Darex asked.

"God only knows Darex, God only knows. Any other questions?"

"Any ideas why the Geth and Quarians are having trouble fighting Cerberus?" Amuya asked.

"Not sure yet but once we go down there we'll find out for ourselves."

The shuttle begins to land at one of the Quarian bases. The door opens as they jumped out and the ship takes off. The team notices the facility is awfully quiet with bodies from Cerberus, Quarians, and Geth troopers around the area.

"What happened here?" asked Amuya.

"Looks like there was a huge firefight happened here." Carter answered.

"Yeah and the cat won." Darex answer.

"You are incorrect Urdnot Darex, the evidence presented before us showcases that neither of the teams have won in the fight. Resulting in a draw. Also there is no signs of cat life on Rannoch at this very moment."

(sighs heavily) "It's an old human saying Carter used to tell me. How the cat symbolizes a draw if it won."

Genesis just blinked her flashing light eye.

"Carter help me out here explaining your human logic to this Geth female."

"It an old saying. That if nobody won then it means the cat won which is another way of saying it was a draw."

"I fail to see how the cat symbolises a draw unless you are refering too…"

"Let's discuss it later Genesis. Right now we got to see what happened here."

"Understood Commander."

The team begins looking for the Quarian Science Team as the soldier pointed to the tent on his left. They went over as they find a group of Quarians till he approached behind a female Quarian in a black tight leather outfit with red stripes on outer with silver for extra parts, two belt straps across her chest with silver, a small flap behind her covering half of her rear end, light padded chest with a small, black belt strap for closing with a few pockets on her waist, her legs has long leather leggings stretched passed her knee like knee pads, she has small heels attached part of her feet and red flat rinds around her neck and above her chest and a red mask with a V-shape visor

"Hello I'm looking for some in charge?"

She turns around. "Yes, I'm in charge. My name is Zea'Nara vas Rannoch."

"I'm Commander Carter. What's the trouble?"

"Our geth neighbours here in this location sent a distress call requesting Qurian assistance. It was first so we figured it had to be something highly serious. They were just helping our scientist in this facility until Cerberus appeared and...used something new...something we've never seen before. Whatever it was it controlled any Geth close to it against their will. We believe according to the files we've researched in past Cerberus activities, this is very similar to Project Overlord. Commander, they've found a way to control the Geth and turn them into their slaves."

"Genesis, can you handle it?"

"The chances are at a fifty, fifty percent concerning what we all know from what project Overlord was capable of doing. I cannot make a guarantee Commander."

"I wouldn't recommend it commander. Any Geth we've sent to try and hack the device end up being controlled before they could even start the process. If you like I can take Genesis' place her here until we shut down the device."

"I think this would be a good idea. Genesis, you stay here and guard the base until we return. Darex, Amuya, and Zea'Nara you're with me."

"Acknowledge Commander." Genesis answered him.

"I'll lead the way into the facility, that is where Cerberus has stored camp. Or at least we think they're Cerberus. We've had reports from the Marines that Cerberus may have Husks down there as well as other reaper turned creatures." Zea'Nara informed them.

"Alright. Do we have any transportation?"

"No, our last transportation got destroyed by a controlled Geth Tank. We don't have any at this moment, we've tried requesting for something but we think Cerberus may have our coms hacked."

(Jade on com) "Just in time too. The Verminus is bringing in the and improved M40 Mako."

The Verminus ship comes down hovering over the base as it drops the Mako off as their new present and new transportation. Zea'Nara was shocked seeing a new piece of technology.

"It looks amazing." Said Zea'Nara with a surprised face.

"Alright Carter. Let's take sweet ride for a test drive." Darex interested in the Mako

"I couldn't agree more. Everybody get in."

Everybody jumps into the Mako. Zea'Nara takes a seat next to Carter who was on the driver seat. He drives the new Mako down into the facility while everyone hangs on and prepares for whatever maybe inside.

"Tell me if I'm correct commander. Are you the one that save a colony from Batarian pirates or something like that."

"Yes, Why?"

"Well I'm just curious is all. Since I've heard so much about you from that certain event you did."

"I was just doing what I could do to help. I don't like sitting by while others either suffer or can't fend for themselves." Carter answered.

"It was brave, selfless and honorable for what you did down there."

"Thank you."

Amuya checks the radar as she is picking up five enemy Geth tanks guarding the facility. "Commander, five Geth tanks incoming."

"Darex, light em up."

"With pleasure commander." Darex got on the turret and started opening firing on the enemy geth tanks. Carter continues driving as he dodges the comeback fire from the Geth tanks as Darex shot and destroyed two tanks.

"Hell yeah!"

"Amazing shot, Darex."

"Thank you, Amuya."

"Never knew you can drive like this, Commander."

"I've been driving like this since I was in the Alliance."

"Keelah do they teach everyone in the Alliance Military to drive like this?"

"Not really I just improvise or go with the flow. Which at the moment is this." Carter makes a 360 to dodge and shot and allow Darex to make another perfect shot at another enemy Geth Tank.

"Well, I will admit it was one of my favorite parts in the training section."

"So as mine."

"Three more to go, Carter."

Carter continues to dodge the blasts as one shot got the tank shielded but nothing damaged as Darex takes the shot destroying the tank. Amuya was impressed with his shooting and can imagine more he can do. Two more tanks remain as Geth troopers with rockets began shooting the Mako bringing down the shields to 50%.

"Carter, shields are at 50%!" Zea'Nara alerted.

"Alright people we got two tanks left and a few Rocket Troopers. Darex you ready for the old chicken game?"

"Oh yeah my favorite driving game. Let's play."

Carter drove the Mako at full speed as Darex unloaded shot after shot at each geth rocket trooper and the last two Geth tanks. Overwhelming the enemy geth with the explosions and coming at them so fat they didn't have time to see the mako run them over.

"Nice work, Darex. Best as usual."

"Boy how I have missed playing that game."

"Me too. Alright let's get going."

The continue driving till they reached the facility and stopped at the front.

"Is this it, Zea'Nara?" Carter asking Zea'Nara curiously.

"Yes this is the place."

They jump out and entered the facility as there were no Geth around. Zea'Nara or anyone can detect them.

"I'm not picking up any Geth, Commander?"

"I'm not finding anything either."

"I can not sense them." Amuya contributes

"What was going on in this facility?"

"Just how we can improve our immune systems nothing special. Why Cerberus chose this place to install their little geth controlling device is beyond me."

"Same reason they go to certain worlds. For reaper tech."

"But there is no Reaper Tech here."

"No remember the Reaper that came here when Shepard was?"

"Yes we knew it would be dangerous so we destroyed every piece of it right down to the last screw."

"Yes but they must be searching for the remains of it. Some even the Geth nor Quarians could find."

"Is that even possible?"

"Cerberus seems to think so."

"Alright lets keep searching."

The team continues to search down the facility in an open depot area as there were Geth snipers in the tower as they begin shooting down.

"Sniper! Take cover!"

The team takes cover from the snipers as bullets nearly penetrate through their cover.

"Anyone got a sniper rifle to take these guys out?" Darex asked.

"Nope." Carter answered.

"Nope." Amuya answered.

"Nahu." Zae'nara answered.

Suddenly something started sniping the geth Snipers from an unknown distance. Within a few short moments, the Geth Snipers were taken down. The team looked over their cover to see the Geth Snipers dead and no one in sight.

"Ok, what just happened?" Darex asked very confused.

"Someone or thing just snipe these guys out. Amuya do you sense anybody close by?"

"No Commander, nothing. Its as if the air itself became a sniper and head shotted them."

"Well let's hope the air is on our side. Zae'Nara, how close until we reach the center of the facility?"

"It's just a few blocks forward Commander. Cerberus has tons of geth controlled in there. So we'll have to stay on high alert."

"Alright you heard the pretty lady, move out." Carter responded.

"Pretty lady?" (Gasps) "He thinks I'm pretty." She blushes under her mask as she straightens up and continues leading the way.

The group marched for several minutes down the hallway. Seeing various lab rooms about research for improving the immune systems for Quarians and trying to make live outside their suits and off their homeworld.

"So tell me again what this place was meant for?" Carter asked curious.

"This place was meant to discover how we can improve our immune systems. So that way we can leave our suits on or off Rannoch and that we won't have an issue if we got hurt and you know, die from infection of something like that. Since we've made peace with the Geth, their help has sped up research that would've taken us hundred of years to approximately ten years. Now our Geth friends are in danger of Cerberus robbing them of their free will that Legion sacrificed himself to give."

"And I have a Geth friend and I'm not gonna let them lose their free will. How far now, Zea'Nara?"

"Right through this door."

"Careful Commander. I sense heavy defense guarding behind this door." Amuya alerted them.

"Wow, quick thinker. I like your style."

"Thank you, Darex. Want to see me in action."

Darex just had his mouth opened a little but didn't know what to say.

"Alright. Zea'Nara, can you get the door open?"

"Yes I can."

"Alright Amuya I want you to use your force field to shield us, as soon as we get into center Darex use your hammer and create a shockwave to hit the nearest Geth around us. Once there we'll scatter and take cover from different angles. Everybody got it?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone answered.

Amuya activates her bubble shield as Darex turn on his tech armor and brings out his sledge hammer and Zea'Nara activates her Omni-shield and Carter

The group enter the area to see a large number of geth in the area. In the Center was geth Prime hooked up into some kind of device. It's arms and legs painfully hooked by cords as it was strapped by countless of wires. It notices the team and it's eye flashes red.

"Creator Zea'Nara. You have received our distress signal." It said to her and the team.

"This Geth knows you?" Darex asks Zea'Nara.

"Yes, I know this Geth Prime. This is the Geth Prime Apex. It was leading this research facility along with the head Quarian Scientist. It also helped built the female Geth; Genesis."

"Creator Zea'Nara. You must remove me from this platform. The humans Cerberus are using me as a conduit to for the experiment of the reaper tech used to control the Geth."

"Wait they're using Reaper Tech?"

"Correct Commander Carter. Cerberus attacked this facility for the purpose to experiment with a new device they created using the scavenged reaper tech they have so far. Their aim is to try and control the Geth similar to how David Archer was able to with Project Overlord. They are using me as a conduit just like they used David. In order to to disable the device you must free me of this construct.

"Alright, Zea'Nara. Can you unhook him from this?"

"Yes I can. Just give me a moment." She begins to work on unhooking him. The moment she tried she was instantly shocked by a small form of electricity. "Ah, Bosh'tet!"

"Warning, unhooking me while systems are online will resort in the detination of the facility on a massive scale of 2000 kilometers. Killing everyone or thing in the radius. Recomend shutting down power switches above. Alert, device now activating and using me to alert Geth of your presence."

The other Geth in the room soon activate and start firing their weapons at them. The Team takes cover from the shots.

"Alright here's the plan. Amyua, you and Darex give me and Zea'Nara cover fire as we make our way up to the first floor to switch the power off."

"I'm already on it." Amuya jumped out from cover and used her biotics to pick up a geth trooper and slam it on the other side of the room.

"Got it brother. I got you covered." Darex jumped out from cover and started using his hammer to slam through several Geth.

Carter and Zea'Nara quickly rushed upstairs to the first floor, avoiding the little firing the geth that took notice of them. Once up the first floor, the two took cover Zea'Nara pulls out her omni-shield and drops a sentry turret as i begins to shoot down the Geth and Carter shoots along as he jumped out of cover, draws his omni-blade and stabbed it in the optic. Zea'Nara was surprised of what he can do and continued moving forward.

Meanwhile with Amuya and Darex, Amuya uses her warp hitting the Geth into the air as it floated and Darex jumps and smashes it right to the ground with his hammer. A Geth was about sneak up on Amuya but she sensed it and round house kick the Geth.

"Nice moves you got."

"You're not bad yourself, Urdnot Warrior."

Darex stopped for a moment and blushed heavily from that comment. So much it distracted him from noticing a Geth Pyro Trooper approaching him. Amuya saw this and used Reave to weaken the Pyro trooper long enough to score a headshot. She then picked up the corpse of the Pyro trooper with her biotics and slammed it through several more geth.

"But you're going to need more practice." She smirked and continued fighting. Leaving Darex a little embarrassed as he continued slamming his hammer through several more Geth. Darex rams a few Geth down like bowling and Shotgunned down a few of them.

"How's that for practice?"

"Still needs work…"

In the meantime, Carter and Zea'Nara arrived in the control room as they fight through several more Geth Troopers, Pyros' and Rocket Troopers. As they took cover firing back at them they heard someone speak in their mics.

(through mic) "Hello is this Commander Carter?" asked an older Quarian female scientist.

"This is Commander Carter who is this?"

(through mic) "I am Raene'Limin Vas Rannoch. I am the lead scientist in this station."

"Raene'Limin Vas Rannoch. Commander I know her, she's the head scientist here on this facility and she also created Genesis along with Apex."

(through mic) "Commander you have to get Apex out of that device. It will require you to shut the power down. One power switch is in front of you while another I am at already. We will need to shut both switches off at the same time."

"On it, just give me a sec to take down these Geth real quick."

(through mic) "Understood Commander, let me know when you are about to cut the power."

"Go ahead Commander. I'll handle them." Zea'Nara deploys her turret as it shoots down the upcoming Geth while Carter prepares to shut down the power with Raene'Limin.

"Alright on the count of three. Three...Two...One...Go!"

Carter turns the switch off at the same time Raene'Limin does, shutting all the power down and deactivating the Geth being controlled by the device Apex is hooked up.

"Success, power officially off, can now be removed from here." Apex told everyone.

Carter and Zea'Nara walk back down to the second floor as Zea'Nara begins trying to unhook Apex. Around that time an elderly Quarian scientist comes rushing in looking worried.

"Apex, are you alright, how do you feel?" Raene'Limin asked the Geth Prime as Zea'Nara tries to unhook him.

"I'm quite fine. Thanks to Commander Carter and his Vipers Special Operations Team."

Raene'Limin turns to Carter and his team.

"Commander I don't know where to begin on thanking. You've not only saved Apex and the rest of the Geth but you've also saved everyone on this facility."

"No problem ma'am just doing what I can do."

"So which one of you or your team do I have to thank for releasing us from our prison cells?"

"What?" Darex asked.

"Um, its just us ma'am…" Amuya answered.

"But then who was the one who got me and my people out of our cells? We were locked up from the other side of the facility."

"Well it wasn't me or Zea'Nara. The only thing we did was shutting off the power."

"Alert, additional human presence detected." Apex alerted everyone. Causing everyone to ready their weapons for anything.

"Over here…" Carter heard a faint voice close by.

Carter motioned for his squad to stand ground as he slowly moves over to the center of the room.

"Turn around…" Carter heard the voice again. When Carter turned around, a Cerberus Operative in a black and white Cerberus Stealth Suit armor and helmet decloaked beside Carter's right. He aimed his M-96 Mattock rifle close to Carter's head a his helmet's visor eyes glowing red.

"Who the hell are you? Another Cerberus agent? I'm not surprised."

"If I am then why haven't I shot you yet?" The Cerberus agent asked.

Everyone readies their weapons at the Cerberus agent to try and save Carter. The Cerberus agent pulls out a grenade and holds it in his left hand while still keeping aim on Carter with his right.

"I would tell your squad I wouldn't do that if I were any of them."

"Weapons down now."

The team lower their weapons as the Cerberus agent lowers the grenade but still keeps his rifle close to Caret's head.

"Smart move Commander."

"Now put your gun down."

"Not until we've had a little quick talk. So what brings you down here?"

"To stop your experiment with Reaper Tech on the Geth."

"I see. Well, you've succeeded. I think you'll be happy to know this is the only device they had so they won't be controlling any Geth any time soon or a while."

Carter looks at the Agent.

"Your the one who shot the Geth snipers for us. And you're the one who freed the Qurians?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Why? Aren't you with Cerberus?"

"Not anymore. Let's just say me and Cerberus no longer see eye to eye with each other. So I've dedicated these past ten years to fuck them over where it hurts them the most."

The Agent lowers his rifle and salutes Carter.

"Axel Brookins, at your service."

"Commander, you can't seriously recruit him after that." Darex asked.

"How do I know you won't turn on us?" Carter asks Axel.

"If I do don't you have a badass team to kick my ass hard if I try?

"If I can trust you. How about you give me the information on Cerberus and their progress of what their doing."

Axel taps his Omni-Tool and starts sending information to Carter.

"It's not much, they've been keeping whatever they're up to in very high guard. But this should be better than nothing."

(through mic) "Commander Carter this is Genesis. Requesting immediate assistance. Cerberus reinforcements have arrived and we are pinned down sir."

"Everyone to Mako now!"

Everyone ran to the Mako as Carter took driver seat and drove back to base. It took them thirty minutes but once they got back to the base they see the small quarian squad under heavy fire from Cerberus soldiers. Meanwhile above a cliff, Genesis is heavily damaged and appears to firing her Geth Pulse Rifle at something invisible. Suddenly something shoots her pulse rifle out of her hands as Marissa decloaks in front of her. Genesis pulls out a pistol and starts firing at the Cerberus Phantom. She easily flips over the bullets, rushes up to Genesis and slashes both of her arms clean right off. Finally she turns around and does a spinning back sword impale through Genesis's stomach. Following up with a roundhouse kick to kick genesis hard off the cliff to smash through several crates below. She jumps down seeing Genesis damaged as she was about to finish her off Axel comes in cloak and stops her by deflecting her sword with a biotic lash from one of his gautlets.

"Huh?"

"Long time no see hey bitch?" Axel said as he drew his M-96 Mattock Rifle and started open firing on her.

Marissa uses a biotic barrier to block the shots as she jumped flipped back up high in the ground while throwing a smoke grenade to blind Axel. Once up she tapped her mic.

"Understood, preparing to leave now." she answered her mic.

Marissa signals for the rest of her team to return to the shuttle as they got what they were looking for. She uses tactical Cloak to disappear from Axel. Axel ignores her and checks the female Geth to see if she's alright.

The team arrives as they too check on Genesis as she was badly damage. Raene'Limin lifts her up to see the damage as Apex joins.

"What can we do?" Darex ask Carter.

"We have everything on the ship. We'll take her back there. (Through com) "Jackson, I need emergency evac. We have an teammate down."

(through com) "On my way commander."

"It's okay, Genesis. You're going to be fine. Just hold on." Raene'Lemin tried to comfort her as if she was her own child.

"Creator Raene'Lemin. Creator Apex." Genesis weakly said as it notices her two creators.

"Your systems will recover, Genesis. We will repair you." Apex told her.

The shuttle arrives as they carefully rushed her into the shuttle. They all got into the shuttle as it takes off back to the Verminus ship. They land inside as the door opens and rushed Genesis to the Medic. Kayla was scanning Florolia to see the progress of her body's recovery until the tem rushed in with Genesis.

"What's the issue?" Kayla asked.

"Genesis was damaged during the fight but don't worry. We'll handle this." Raene'Lemin confirmed.

"Maybe we can help too." Florolia asked as she slowly got up. She soon notices Axel as she nearly had a panic attack. Carter comes to calm her down.

"It's okay. He's a friend. He's not here to hurt you or anyone."

"Don't let them take me back please…" She whimpered softly on his shoulder while gripping him tightly.

"Ladia, please take her away for now till I explain everything."

"Ok." Ladia gently grabs her sister and gently leads her out of the med bay. Keeping her very close to her especially away from Axel.

Carter stands outside with Zea'Nara as they watch Genesis being fixed by her two creators and Kayla.

"So those two created the first female Geth?" Carter asking Zea'Nara.

"Yes they created the first female Geth ever in Quarian and Geth history. She was the first one ever built and she even finds it special to her and Apex. I guess it explains why she coded her 6-3-N-3-2-1-2." Zea'Nara answered.

"You mean Genesis?" I see now why. You named her from something out Greekology. If I'm correct."

"Yes it means the coming into being of something; the origin. It also came out of the Bible."

"It reminds me of Legion somehow."

"How so?" Carter asks Zea'Nara curiously.

"Like the Geth Legion. He got that name from Shepard and Legion accepted that name. Commander, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"May I join your team?"

"What?"

"I want to join your team, Commander."

"Why?"

"Because I want to try and make a difference like you did with those Batarian Pirates. Like you, I don't like sitting by while others suffer or can't fend for themselves. I'm tired of being helpless. I want to protect my friends and family I have here. Geth and Quarians. So please let me join."

Carter thinks about letting her join the team because of what she can do for the team. He thought about it as he made up his mind.

"Okay but what can you do?"

"I'm an engineer. I can help repair, build and upgrade the ship for you plus if Genesis gets damaged again. I can help her along with biotics and many other things. I'll be a benefit to the team."

"Well then say no more. Your compassion and courage showed that you want to stop the Cerberus as much as I do. Welcome to the Vipers Spec Ops, Zea'Nara."

They shake hands. "Thank you, Commander. I appreciate it. I guess that mean's I'll have to change my name from Zea'Nara vas Rannoch to Zea'Nara vas Verminus now since I'm part of the team."

'Yes you do."

"But before I settle in I'll need to upgrade the ventilation system before I can take off my mask. If you need me I'll be at the Engine room."

She walks off with flap and hips swinging as Carter couldn't stop staring at her. Axel comes in camouflaged and reappears behind Carter.

"Commander?"

"Gah! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"See something you like there?"

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"Same thing she wanted. I've been at this against Cerberus for a long time and each personal mission I took against them got more dangerous and more hard to handle. I figure it's time I joined a group to continue the fight so to speak. So what I want, is to join Viper Team so I can continue to fuck Cerberus where it hurts them the most."

"Well as long as I know you won't turn on us. I'll consider you as a teammate."

Axel takes his helmet off and reveals his face to Carter. He had a medium heavily muscular build with dark blue eyes and short dark brown hair complete with a matching small beard.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll be down in the loading deck if you want to chat or anything." Axel said as he shook Carter's hand.

"Are you sure because my friend down there isn't too polite with Cerberus agents. Even the Exes."

"And what friend do I need to watch my back from?"

"It's Kerim. He's a Ghost Infiltrator and highly trained. I'll have a meeting with the team to introduce you."

"You sure, I did scare that poor Turian girl earlier."

"Once I introduce you to the team and you prove yourself on the battlefield then they'll have to ease up on you."

"Sounds fair. Alright."

"I'll let you know when the meeting starts at the Conference room."

Axel puts his helmet back on and walks off. Carter took a deep breath and called for a meeting in the meeting room. Everyone arrived and took their seats except Genesis who was still in the med bay being repaired. The team sat waiting for Carter to go over whatever he needed to tell them. Carter knew this was going to be a very controversial decision so he took a few breaths and started.

"Okay team. We have made new friends while we're down on Rannoch. I give you Zea'Nara vas Rannoch but now she's Zea'Nara vas Verminus."

"It is wonderful to meet you all. I'll be looking forward to working with you all."

Astok and Don smirked at seeing their new and sexy shipmate.

"Oohh I like her." Astok mentioned.

"Yeah she can repair my guns any day." Don also said.

Carter looks at them closely with intimidating face as they both stopped talking. Carter continues on with the meeting.

"Now we've got another teammate. You can reveal yourself now."

He reveals himself as he was standing in the middle as everyone was shocked to see a Cerberus Agent in the room. Before anyone could respond, Kerim immediately jumped from his seat and dashed towards Axel and holds the pistol up to his throat.

"Kerim stop! He's with us. I know what you're thinking."

"You don't even know what I'm imagining at the moment. What the hell is this?"

"Don't tell me, Cerberus did something serious to you to have you this pissed drunk mad at them?" Axel asked Kerim who only responded by shoving the pistol up his throat even more.

"Come on now, Kerim. I know you hate Cerberus but he hates them as much as you do and everybody else. Axel, explain yourself."

"I don't want to hear his bullshit I just want him and everyone of his people dead!" Kerim cringed under his teeth.

"Kerim! I gave you chance not because of you being a ruthless killer but because you wanted payback to Cerberus. I gave you a chance now let him have his."

"And how does bringing one of them on board help with my payback huh? Do you have any idea what these sick bastards have done? Or have you forgotten what they did to Florolia?!"

"So that explains why the poor girl was scared of me."

Kerim nerves twitched upon hearing that.

"You saw her?!"

"She saw me. Didn't mean to scare her like…"

Before he could answer Kerim throws Axel hard on the wall and holds him by the throat with his left hand which was his cybernetic one and slowly starts strangling Axel. Ladia gets up from her seat and approached behind him laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Kerim, I know that feeling of hatred for Cerberus and I want to destroy them as much as Carter and the team does but this isn't going to make anything better."

Zea'Nara rises as well. "Yes, he never hurt us once. He help us release the prisoners and saved the facility. He even saved Genesis before Marissa killed her. Carter owes that to him."

"Yeah come on Kerim let's cut the guy a break." Astok suggested.

"If he tries anything we'll just kick his ass hard and we'll let you do the honors." Don said.

Kerim continued to strangle Axel hard with his cybernetic hand as everyone tries to calm him down from snapping.

"Kerim I can sense his thoughts. He is not here to do us any harm of any form. You can trust him. I can trust him." Amuya tried to reason.

"Yeah I'd listen to Amuya. She read his mind. If he was still part of Cerberus I would've ripped him to shreds." Darex contributed.

"Do you all hear yourselves. This fucking Cerberus we're talking about these bastards have gone beyond forgiveness they have gone far beyond mercy!" Kerim yelled in pure rage.

"Look pal I can tell you have every right to just break my neck right now like any other Cerberus agent and move onto the next. And I would agree with you in everyway. I've done some very bad shit, horrible, horrible shit. And I not once ever questioned the things I did until I saw that I was becoming the very thing I hated the most.

"Kerim?" Florolia comes in and sees the situation going on. She still had a little trouble walking but appeared to be slightly more better then she was at the Citadel.

"Florolia?" Kerim quickly calmed down while noticing her walked into the conference room.

"I heard everything from the door. I know he is Cerberus and it scares me seeing a Cerberus agent but he didn't hurt me or anything. Amuya sees that he is not going to harm me or anyone else. Please."

Kerim looked shocked at what he heard. Slowly he lets Axel go and drops him to the ground. As Axel got up, Kerim turned and looked at him with a serious and threatening look on his face.

"The only reason why you are still breathing is because everyone here feel pity for you. But I don't. Not one damn pit. So if you try anything funny I will kill you without hesitation. And…"

Kerim gets up in his face.

"You so much as look at Florolia the wrong way or scare her I swear I will gut you where you stand and watch you bleed out on the floor. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

Kerim takes a step back and walks off out of the conference room.

"Did anyone not get scared by Kerim there? I seriously thought he was going to kill the dude. I was about ready to piss my pants." Astok mentioned.

"Yeah me too." Don answered.

"Alright team. Dismissed. Return to your posts."

Everybody gets up from their seats and leaves the conference room. Carter stays behind as he contacted Hackett. Hackett answers.

"Hackett here."

"Admiral Hackett. I have some news on Cerberus."

"Really now. What did you find Commander?"

"Well on Rannoch we know that Cerberus is still searching for more Reaper tech but went to Rannoch to find remaining data. According to a Geth Prime Apex, they were testing out a new device built from old reaper tech that they tried controlling the geth."

"Controlling the Geth you say?"

"Yes but were able to stop them and destroy their only prototype sir."

"Well that's good news at least. We need more news they don't seem to be giving up."

"I've also managed to recruit some new crew for my team. An Asari Justicar, a Quarian engineer, an older brother of mine Krogan Warlord sentinel and a veteran Cerberus agent who went rogue ten years ago."

"I see, well that is a huge asset but be careful commander. Cerberus are known for being tricky, keep a sharp eye on him and congrats on forming such a powerful team so far."

"I know sir. I'm keeping an eye on him and the team is doing the same."

"Great job Commander, keep me posted if anything new comes up. Hackett out."

Hackett's hologram disappears as Kayla enters the com room.

"Commander, a moment of your time please…"

"Sure thing, what is it doc?"

Kayla motions for Carter to have a seat.

"I want to let you know Genesis will be ok and will make a full recovery in three or more days. However I want to also let you know about the status of your team as well."

"Okay."

"As you know Genesis is in serious condition but is slowly doing better. Kerim's leg and ribs is fine but he still needs to take it easy. And as for Florolia, she is recovering very nicely which I went and told Ladia of but still needs plenty of rest. Also you're still recovering from your procedure on your hand, even though you're doing great right now. Everyone else is fine at the moment. But with this knowledge in hand it is of my strongest recommendation that you and the rest of the ship spend the next three days resting before doing another mission. In other words, no missions for three days." Kayla told Carter.

"Alright thank you, doctor."

Kayla leaves him to his business as Carter leaves after her.


	9. Crew: Recuperation

In had been at least a day since the mission on Rannoch. Carter had taken Dr. Kayla's advice and give the team three days of a break. In the meantime Carter was sleeping on his bed in the captain's deck. He didn't know why but he found himself dreaming of Ms. Vas' Verminus a little, but not much because most of dreams involved everything they have been facing up to now which worried him. He didn't have much time to dream any longer when he felt the ship shake a little.

(over com) "Commander Carter this Dr. Kayla, I need you and Ladia's assistance it's an emergency. Florolia is having a panic attack and I can't get to her, her biotic powers are too powerful. Some of the ship's guards want to tranquilize her and I'm doing what I can keep them from doing so."

"On my way."

Carter jumps out of bed, puts his Alliance blue uniform and ran to the elevator to the medic bay. He arrived to the medic bay and met with Ladia. The two saw Kayla outside of the medic room as a few alliance soldiers were armed and trying to get in.

"We're sorry ma'am but she's obviously doesn't have any control over what's going on. We have orders by procedure to tranquilize her. She's getting too dangerous and out of hand." the Alliance soldier told Dr. Kayla.

"What's going on here, Ladia?"

"Commander, my sister is in there losing her mind. I tried to calm her down but she wouldn't let me help her, plus every time she gets too scared she accidently releases her biotic powers and because of them being so powerful its tearing the area up. I don't know what to do, and these guys here think they should tranquilize her."

"We have to if she keeps this up she'll tear the whole ship apart with her biotics." one of the other soldier answered.

"No, we'll find away. Bring Amuya in here, quickly. I've got something that might work."

"Alright sir, you got fifteen minutes or we'll have to come in and tranquilizer her. Understand, sir?"

"Yeah, I got it."

After a few minutes, Amuya arrived curious on what's going on.

"Amuya, it's a long story but I need you to you to use your biotics to shield against Floroli'a biotics. We need to get in there and try to calm her down."

"Ah sure commander. Wait. I'm reading her mind now, and, by the Goddess, the things she's been through. You'll have to be careful she's deeply scared at this moment."

"I'm well aware of that. What I want to you to do at least is pull up a biotic bubble till I can talk to her."

"Understood commander."

Carter, Amuya, and Ladia slowly opened the medic bay to see Florolia on the other side of the room. She was sitting on the ground with her back against the corner wall hugging her legs close to her chest as she shook uncontrollably and breathed hard. As soon as she notices the three she panics and accidentally does a biotic push towards them. Amuya pulls out a biotic bubble but even a small biotic push from Amuya was enough to almost shatter her bubble.

"Wow does she have allot of power. Carter you have to hurry she doesn't have any control over any of it and it seems to only be responding to instinct at this moment." Amuya warned.

Florolia sees them advancing and quickly tried moving away as quickly as she could out of pure fear. Carter uses his biotic pulse to put her down for a bit as she passed out for a moment. Carter puts her down gently onto the bed.

"Okay. She's down for now."

She woke up slowly and was about to have another panic attack until Carter gently hugs her and tries to sooth her.

"Hey its ok its alright. I'm sorry I had to do that to you but it's alright."

Florolia realized it was Carter's voice. She quickly hugged him back and cried on his shoulder a little.

(crying) "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright, what happened?"

(crying) "I saw him. The Illusive man…"

"The Illusive man? You saw him in your dream."

(crying) "Yes, he was staring at me, with those eyes. He was tormenting me with his words, and then he had Kai Leng…"

Florolia couldn't finish as she cried even harder from remembering the dream. Carter wipes her tears away as she holds him tightly and Kerim comes in after hearing what happened.

"I heard the commotion from the lower deck. What happened is everything ok?' Kerim asked in worry.

"Florolia had a bit of an panic attack but she's fine now. Something about The Illusive man…"

"The Illusive man?" Ladia questions. She gently walks over to Carter and Florolia and sat next to her sister. Carter lets Florolia go so she can talk with her sister. Ladia carefully hugs her sister to calm her down while Carter exits. Amuya entered in the room and walked up to the Turian sister and started talking with them a little. Carter sees Kerim bothered a little and walks away, looking like he was out of place. The soldiers thanked him for solving the situation and left. Feeling like he's got nothing better to do and that he just woke up, he figured he might as well go chat with some of his teammate. Carter goes down to the storage area as he approaches Kerim who was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at a knife. He wasn;t wearing his armor and was just wearing turian pants. Carter was both chocked and horrified to finally see him without his armor. Carter could finally see his Cybernetic prosthetic left arm and right leg. But what got Carter was that his body covered in scars, cuts, bruises, and grazes that look like they come from years of the most intense hellish forms of training, fighting, and hardships where only the strongest and most savage of killers can survive. The most noticeable where the three scars on his right eye.

"Something you need Commander?" Kerim asked.

"You said you'd tell me about… your past."

"I guess I did. But I want to see if you can try and guess from what you see before you and what you can tell from my hatred from Cerberus…" Kerim started as he just hung his head low.

"Well because of your old teammate abandoning you on a classified mission."

"He wasn't a teammate but he was a close human friend I trusted. Since you know about him what else do you know about what happened."

"I know some, but I want to hear your side of the story on the mission." Carter leaned against the wall.

"Alright. There was a batarian raid about to happen on the planet Akuze. Why the Batarians wanted to go there we didn't know. It was an above highly classified mission and we were to meet my father and brother and give them support. As you already know from my file, my father was a high ranking officer and my older brother was his first lieutenant and second in command. We were to group up with a squad of human alliance soldiers that my best friend was in charge of. However when we got to the destination, they never showed up."

"Go on."

"Well we didn't have time to wait on them so we proceeded with the plan without them. When we got to the destination, Cerberus ambushed us and attacked us. How they found out we didn't know but they decimated my entire squad and my father's squad, and blew my right leg off. And just when things could get worse, a Thresher Maw appeared from the ground and attacked. It went for my brother but I pushed him away and it swallowed me whole. I awoke inside its belly, it stomach acids already eating my left arm away. I didn't want to die in there and leave my father and brother to fight against Cerberus by themselves. So I took a knife and cut my through the Thresher Maw until I cut myself free from its stomach."

"My god. That was hell for you."

"You know nothing of hell yet Carter. After that, I blacked out and woke up in a room with my father and brother. We were taken as prisoners by Cerberus to a sealed-off and abandoned research wing on Akuze. There, they would brutally torture and beat me to the point of almost my entire body was shattered while experimenting on me with indoctrination technology to try and make me give up important information about the Turian Military. I was strong of course, holding on to the belief that Bryan was out there looking for him and, would soon find me. Eventually Cerberus forced me shoot and kill both my father and brother using reaper tech. After Which they revealed to me that Bryan has since been promoted to commander for his efforts for helping humanity on that very same mission. I was later rescued by fellow Blackwatch operatives and spent the next two years receiving a series of augments and implants to restore my battered and broken body to full recovery. And the rest you already know from there. Cerberus made me kill my father and brother while they beat and tortured me and experimented on me. Because of them I lost my military career, I lost a shot at becoming a Specter, I lost my father and brother, and I lost my life."

"I'm sorry I asked. I should've stayed out of it. I should've never asked about your past."

"Well you wanted to know why I'm a ruthless killer well there you go. That's why I'm a ruthless killer. Cerberus turned me into one and I will make every last one of them pay for what they did and what they have done to others. Especially what they've done to Florolia. Because like her I know what it's like to be experimented and tortured like that. But I cannot imagine what she had to endure all her life. Because I only endured that hell for a while. But she, she had to go through with it all her life."

"I know she's still shaken up but she's doing better now."

"Is she commander?" Kerim asked sounding worried.

"Yes. She's resting now."

Kerim sighs.

"So now you know my past and the reason why I want Cerberus dead. What else do you want to know?"

"What I want is for you to play nice with Axel."

Kerim sighs annoyingly in agreement.

"Fine but like he says if he tries anything funny I will not I repeat not hesitate to kill him. So what else do you want to know Carter?"

"Nothing more. On with your… whatever you do in here."

"Nothing really. But I'm sorry for my intense actions. It's hard you could say. I just hope it didn't upset Florolia, she's been through enough."

"I know she'll get through it like you did."

Kerim nods.

"I have one question for you. I never seen you care for her this much. Besides the torture. Do you have something going on for her?"

"Something going on, what do you mean?"

"Do you have a thing for Florolia?"

Kerim sighs annoyingly.

"No Carter I just understand and know what it's like to be in her shoes. I just don't want to see anyone go through stuff like that."

"No, I'm sure there's more to this. But I'll leave you alone, take care."

Kerim nods as Carter leaves. Carter decided to pay Axel a visit in the docking bay. He heads down the lower area to the docking bay. He found Axel in a casual outfit consisting of a white shirt and military style pants and combat boots. He was sitting on a table looking at a picture of a toddler kid with an attractive woman.

"Who's that?" Carter asked.

"My boy, and my beloved second half."

Carter smiles a little.

"Cute kid, where's he…"

"He's dead, Batarian Slave Owners killed him and his mother. He was just two years old when it happened." Axel said as he puts the picture up.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what it's like to have or lose a family but I do know what it's like to live without one. I don't even know if I have any brothers, sisters, cousins and so on."

"Yeah, horrible isn't it. So what can I help you with Carter?"

"I just want to get to know the better of my crew."

"Well since you don't have a file on me I imagine you got allot of questions am I right?"

"Yes like why did you leave Cerberus?"

"Because I ended up doing the same stuff those Batarian slavers did to my family. I was doing the very stuff that made me join Cerberus to begin with to try and stop. I was kidnapping aliens from their families just so Cerberus could do whatever the hell they wanted and kill them when they're done. But proved to be the final straw was when the Illusive man started using Reaper tech to ensure the loyalty of his men. That's why I left."

"Out of all the other teams. Why did you join mine?"

"I didn't choose you over any other teams. We just so happened to bump into each other on the same planet at the same location. At the time I already knew that I wasn't going to win against Cerberus by myself. I saw how you guys handled the situation so I figured you guys seem like the perfect group to join."

"Okay. Now I see why. I just hope Kerim understands that."

"Hey its alright if he doesn't. I mean I hate myself just as much as he hates me I bet."

"I know but were all in this together."

"True, so what else can I answer for you commander?"

"How did you get the information from Cerberus's database?"

"I went rouge ten years ago at the start of the Reaper War. And since then I've been attacking and raiding their bases and missions solo. The Cerberus information I gave you is a collection of all the data I found over those ten years."

"How many bases was that?"

"I lost count sir. So other then my raiding stuff what else would like to know?"

"Well I am curious, earlier I saw you use a biotic charged lash which I thought only the dragoons could do."

"Well sir, I used to be just a Cerberus Infiltrator. Until they had me be part of Project Phoenix where I received extensive upgrades to my biotic and tech abilities via use of neuronal implants, more than any other human test subject in Project Phoenix. My Biotic powers are a result of the implants rather than me being a natural biotic."

"This will be perfect. We can use that type of skills to take advantage of Cerberus bases. Get information we need and find out what they're up to."

"A little warning though, I watch out for Marissa, that Cerberus Phantom back on Rannoch. SInce I went Rogue, for the past ten years I've encountered her every now and then. And in each time she was always almost able to kill me each meeting. She's also the reason why I don't have as much data for you now because everytime I survived she at least made sure to delete half of whatever info I may have at the time. And now it looks like she's out for blood this time."

"Don't worry. We're bound to meet again. We have info on her so we know what we're dealing with here."

"Well I guess that's better than nothing I guess. Anything I can help you with?"

"Any more information you have now?"

"Sorry commander I gave you everything I had back on Rannoch."

"Well I guess the information you gave is good enough. I'll let you know when a Cerberus task comes up."

"Alright Carter I'll be here if you need me."

Carter leaves the storage area and goes into the elevator. He goes to the Intensive care room where he saw Genesis awake as Apex and Renie'Lemin continue to work on her and check for any further damage.

"Hello Commander Carter." Renie'Lemin mentioned as she noticed Carter entered the room.

"Greetings Commander." Apex said as he noticed Carter as well.

"Is Genesis alright?"

"Genesis' health was at 5% when we found her. Since then her health has improved by 25%."

"What Apex is saying is she was on the verge of death, and right now we have her in a stable condition but she won't be operational until two more days."

"But Creator Renie'Lemin, I can still function well enough to help with the ship's other functions."

Renie'Lermin turns to Genesis.

"Over my dead body Genesis, you're only at 25%, way below the level needed to do that sort of task. You need to rest and conserve your energy."

"Renie'Lemin is correct Genesis. You will be unable to function as well in your current and the likelihood of emergencies will increase by 50%."

"So you two are the creators of Genesis?"

"You are correct Commander. This is Creator Apex from the Geth. It was by his ultimate decision to create me sir."

Apex finishes making some adjustments and stands up. Towering over Carter by four more feet. It intimidating Carter alittle however Apex shook Carter's hand.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Commander Carter. Thank you for keeping the Genesis unit in stable condition since we released her to the Council."

"Of course. She picked my team."

"And this is Creator Renie'Lermin from the Quarian science team. It was from her research and scientific skills that made it possible for me to exist Commander."

Renie'Lemin shakes Carter's hand.

"A pleasure Commander. I'll be glad to your answer your questions as best as I can. Apex you think you can fix on Genesis' leg it looks pretty damaged."

"Understood." Apex answers as he goes to repairing Genesis' leg.

"So Commander how may we help you?"

"I need to know what made you guys create a female Geth in the first place?"

"That would be Apex. He was the first Geth to wish to understand the difference between male and females of other species. He talked it over with the other Geth on Rannoch and they all agreed to make one. SInce it was Apex who first thought of the idea, he was chosen to be the main contributor to making the female Geth along with me. We've built prototypes but they weren't good enough so we went back to the drawing board. Until we found some kind of special compartment that made Genesis what she is now. Commander may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How did you come up with the name Genesis?"

"Genesis means something origin. The first to ever exist."

"I approve of the title. It is efficient to the Genesis' unit's creation." Apex said.

"Can't you just call her Genesis Apex?"

"Creator Renie'Lermin. Did Creator Apex do something wrong?" Genesis asked.

"No Genesis, I just wish your creator Apex would just call you by your normal name instead of your long Geth name. Sorry commander, I've been trying to get them both to blend in with society you could say. Between you and me, I wish Genesis would start calling me mother instead of creator."

"May I refer to you as Mother?" Genesis requests

"Yes, Genesis. You may refer to me as Mother."

"It would be unnecessary Genesis Unit. Creator Renie'Lemin is your creator. If she was your mother she would have conceived you in a mating ritual and then given birth to you. Since your creation involved that of normal Geth, she would be correctly be your creator instead of your mother." Apex interrupted as he continued examining Genesis' leg.

"I see." Genesis answered.

Renie'Lemin sighs.

"And there he goes again. Always correcting with logic as always…"

"I think you're wrong Apex. Sure she didn't come naturally from a Quarian but she was created by a Quarian and a Geth Prime. You two created her to what she is now. Same thing for organic's like being a Stepparent. They have not came with the stepparent but they still call'em Mom or Dad."

"The term step parent refers to the adoption of a young organic under the care of another older organic not related by blood type. Just as the term mother refers to organic who conceived and birth a new organic. The Genesis Unit was created by me and Renie'Lemin thus we are correctly termed her creators." Apex finishes checking Genesis' leg. "Renie'Lemin, Genesis requires a check on her wires, can you assist in the process?"

"Sure." Renie'Lemin starts checking the damage done to her stomach. Apex gets up and turns to Carter.

"You were saying Commander?"

"Yes that's true but you took care of her until she was functional enough to be on her own. Just like any organic would do regardless of what they are. Renie and Genesis see that. Why can't you?"

Apex thinks about what he said about taking care of living things as he finds a term for this.

"Commander, your theory is logic. Giving life to certain objects that surrounds us is referred to as Anthropomorphic. You are correct Commander. My apologizes for rejecting your idea. Genesis has the right to refer Creator Renie'Lemin as her mother and myself as a father. Thank you for making me understand."

"Apex?" Renie'Lemin questioned in disbelief. She couldn't believe that she was finally hearing the words she's been wanting him to say for so long.

"Your welcome, Apex."

"Commander, how did you do that?" Renie'Lemin asks Carter curiously.

"Sometimes even mechanical beings have to understand about taking care of life."

"I'm impressed. Thank you. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, may I have the Specs to Genesis? We have engineers on the ship that can help if she's in this state again."

"Of course Commander. Apex."

Apex taps his oni-tool while Renie'Lemin does the same. They dowload all specs on Genesis to Carter.

"Once we're done repairing her we will have to return to Rannoch to continue with the immune system improvement project. We trust her in your hands Carter."

"I'll protect her like family. She's in good care."

"Thank you, Commander." Apex answered.

"I'll be on my way now. I'll see you later Genesis."

"Thank you and goodbye Commander." Genesis gives a thumbs up from one of the new arms Apex installed on her leaves the intensive care room as goes to the Observatory

Room and finds Amuya is a floating mediating state.

"Commander Carter. I sensed you were coming. Is there something you would like to discuss?"

"I like to get to know my crew better. To me you guys are all like family. So I want to get to know a little bit more about you."

"What is that you need to know, Commander?"

"Well you are a Justicar right? What can you tell me about them?"

"Justicar's are sworen warriors to their leaders but unfortunately I have not given you my vows. Not yet at this moment."

"Okay but what can I do to make you swear to me?"

"I would have to give you a personal task to help me with. Anything else?"

"I never got your full name."

"My full name is Amuya T'Nashi. Anything else, Commander?"

"Why did you stay with me and my team?"

"Your Turian female friend; Florolia. The pure white albino one. She is unstable and unable to control herself and is unfit for society. My apologizes if that offended you commander."

"She does need help controlling her abilities but she handled herself on the Citadel at least before those thugs came to her."

"Yes commander that is true. I can help her with weekly training to control her powers. That is if you will allow this."

"You seem reasonable enough just be sure to talk with Ladia her sister first and get her permission before you start on this."

"Of course Commander, I will take care of her. Is there anything else you wish to talk on?"

"Besides you being here for my Turian friend and helping me on my team. What are you really doing here?"

"My purpose of being on the ship with a handsome Krogan. I'm sure you know commander."

"So you're not going to him?"

"I figure I let him come to me or him requesting me to come to him. I think I've answered your questions. Do you have anymore?"

"Well, what can you tell me about yourself and your time in the Justicars?"

"I'm only 600 so I'm quite a young Justicar. I was born on Omega with a depressed life. My family had basic despret issues especially my mother. Bills and paying education for me and my sister; Unifo T'Nashi. As I grew up into teenage age to my dating age I couldn't find one decent male to be with. So I turned to the stripper job at Aria's club as it became my way of life and sadly so did Unifo. But I still didn't feel right so I became a Justicar to feel more like protector and maybe find somebody along the way. To protect, care for someone. At least for Darex.

"What happen to your sister?"

"My sister Unifo decide to stay as a stripper for club to help our mother pay for the Apartment. For her live in so she won't live on the streets. Now you know everything about me, Commander. I sense you have no further questions."

"No, I do not. Thank you for time."

"Anytime Commander just don't tell Darex about me. I like luring males to me."

Carter leaves the observatory room as he goes back to the elevator. He goes back to the medic bay but to Florolia's room. Carter knocks on the door as she lets him in and sees Ladia in there with her.

"Ladia. Florolia. How are you two doing?"

"We're fine Commander I was just talking with Florolia here."

"I'm so, so very sorry about this morning Carter…"

"It's alright Florolia. I know you can't still control your powers but I do know someone that can help you. It's Amuya."

"You mean the Asari Justicar?"

"Yes. She's willing to help you control your powers."

Florolia just hangs her head low.

"I was never a biotic, yet Cerberus turned me into one through years of horrible torture and pain. Am I a freak?"

"What? No Florolia your not a freak at all." Ladia reassured her.

"Yet every time I have a panic attack I can't control myself or anything. Its so strange yet so horrifying at the same time. The Illusive Man has been dead for ten years and yet he still haunts me to this day. Him and all of Cerberus…" Florolia said sadly.

"What about Axel? Are you afraid of him?" Carter asks.

"Of course not no. I just meant the ones who did this to me…" Florolia shivers a bit.

"What did the Illusive man do?"

Folorilla sighs while ladia gently rubs her back.

"He never appeared in person, only through hologram. He would appear rarely to check on the status of my development. However I would always know when to expect him when Kai Leng showed up. They would put me through the usual pain and drug procedure before showing me to the Illusive Man. If he was impressed with the progress they would leave me alone for the day. If not, he would order Kai Leng to beat me before getting onto his staff and disappearing. And then his angered staff would take their frustration out on me and have me endure an entire day's worth of the usual pain inflicting training to try and make my biotics grow more powerful. Thing was the Illusive man was rarely impressed so most of the time when he showed up I went through whole day of hell."

"And that's why Amuya is going to help you."

Florolia tooks some deep breaths to try and calm herself down.

"Has she ever done this kind of work before?"

"She's a Justicar. So I'm sure she has experience on this."

"You're right I'm sorry. The truth is I'm at the point that I'm even scared of myself."

"I know but let her help you. She'll help you get better control. Maybe Kerim can help you as well."

"Let Kerim help?"

"Yeah, after all you two seem to be good friends. Ladia what do you think?"

"I think that can work. Yeah, Amuya and Kerim can both help you out. And I'll be with you every step of the way and so will Carter."

"Okay. I'll give it a chance, Carter. Thank you."

"Anytime Florolia. Now get some rest."

Carter leaves the room as he goes back to elevator to the engine room. He reaches the floor and finds Zea'Nara at the engine's core. He sees the fit body with large hips and slender hips along with long slender legs and large rear end from behind. He first approaches the co-engineers.

"Lennart, how's everything down here?"

(German accent) "Everything has wonderful sir. Ever since the Quarian came on board she has been doing but improving our engines and our ventilation systems."

"That's good to know. I see she's settling in just fine. I have to go back to work now."

"On with your work then."

"Very well then."

He next goes into the core and meets up with Zea'Nara.

"Zea'Nara, I see you've settled in pretty well."

"Oh hello commander. Yes I'm settling in just fine."

"Have you got time to talk?"

"Of course."

Zea'Nara pulls away from the keyboard for a moment and faces Carter. Carter sees pure blue sea eyes glowing under her red V-shape visor

"So commander. What brings you down here?"

"I just figure I want to get to know the better of my crew. So you've upgraded the ventilation system like you wanted?"

"Yes, I've manage to stabilize the oxygen that flows through. So now I'll be to take off my mask whenever I want on the ship. Without… dying of course."

"So you can walk around without the mask?"

"Well I'll still need it for biohazard environments. I can live without the mask just not the suit at least not yet. And I have a bit of trust issues of showing my face around to other's. I can only show my face to the people I trust. Sorry if I have trust issues."

"Well do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. I see how you put your judgement in the right place. Especially the way you and team stood up for Axel. That Ex-Cerberus agent. When I saw that I knew I could trust you."

"Thank you, Zea'Nara."

"Anything else, Commander?"

"Tell me a little bit about yourself. Why did you join my team?"

"I've joined you for many reasons. I've only joined because I'm tired of being helpless to everyone. People find me weak all the time and felt that I can't do a damn thing. Until I heard about your team coming to Rannoch to assist I couldn't pass up that chance. I want to fight for my home and everything I believe in."

"I know that feeling, the courage and pride for someone's homeworld. So other then the reasons why you joined my team, why did you choose this area?"

"I'm an engineer, commander. I have to be here. I have my interests for ship engines and Geth for Genesis. Trust me you'll need me for all the missions if you want your ship intact."

"Well Apex and Renie'Lemin did entrust me with the schematics of Genesis. So I'm going to send copies to you and all our engineers incase Genesis gets damaged again like that."

"Thank you, Commander. It will come in handy if it happens again."

"So what can you tell me about yourself personally?"

"Well I was born on the Alarei. Like any other Quarian and I was a tech engineer for the Alarei before the Geth attack with my sister Sena'Yaera. Until the Geth attacked Alarei with issue of bringing active Geth to the Pilgrimage, when I heard about the attack it was too late and escaped barely from the Geth with my sister."

"That must have been hell for you."

"Yes it has been. Keelah, I'm still thinking about how we survived that day. Have you ever have that feeling."

Zea'Nara leans on the keyboard and Carter leans on it with her.

"Yes, before I became a Commander. I was a kid on the streets. No parents. No siblings. It was all survival for me. I had to do things to live on the streets fight and kill. It still burns in my mind making me think how am I still alive today. So yes I know the feeling."

"Keelah, it sounds so much like me."

"Really it does?"

"Yes, it does. Anyways I should get back to work. Thank you for the nice chat we had."

"Of course, Zea'Nara."

Zea'Nara returns to work as Carter leaves but before he left he gets one last look at her before he leaves the engine room. Carter decides to go to bed as he takes the elevator. He reaches the floor where his cabin and walks to his cabin. He goes into the bathroom and took a shower for a few minutes and comes back out in a robe as he puts on some fresh clothes, goes into bed and slept for the day.


	10. Illum: A Mercenary Aim

It has been three days after the previous mission. During that time, Genesis was able to make a full recovery and repair thanks to her parents. They made sure to give the crew all the specs they need for her incase something else happens. They waved them goodbye and left back to Rannoch. In the meantime, Carter was heading over to the bar section of his ship to see Astok, Don, and Darex in a poker game. Darex was also trying to write something but was having trouble as several crumbled up pieces of paper where lying beside him.

"Ah Commander there you are, care to join us?" Astok asked as he offered a seat up for him

"No thanks. I'm good for now."

"Hay Carter um, can you at least join us, I...well I need your help with something important."

"Dude we're telling you, you need to take our advice, me and Astok know how to score with women, especially Asari." Don laughed.

"Shut the hell up Don you don't know shit." Darex yelled.

"That's what she said." Astok joked and tried to keep himself from laughing.

"You did that human joke wrong. You little skinny Salarian smart ass."

"And proud of it."

"Sure Darex how can I help."

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Of course big brother."

Darex hands Carter what he was writing. He was writing love poetry. Carter takes the paper and reads it to himself.

"When did you write this?"

"While we were beating him in poker. And before then the other day." Don answered.

"I just, ah yeah I. You see there's this Krogan War Hero from the Reaper war ten years ago who had an Asari wife and he did poetry for her. I figured if I could give it a try then maybe."

"That you could get in Amuya's pants." Astok joked as he placed a card. "Royal Flush."

Darex throws down his card. "Alright I'm out if I keep this up you two cheaters are gonna broke me of credits."

"Come on, Darex. Let's talk somewhere else."

"Alright." Darex got up and walked with Carter somewhere privately.

"So I see you like Amuya."

"Um...yeah, I like her. I like her alot. She's got everything a Krogan would want. Perfect body that's equal to her powers and skill on the battlefield. And her personally is very lovely. Um, I'm shooting myself in the foot am I?"

"No and besides her body. I see you like her more than that. Which I'm guessing is what that poem is about?"

"Of all the years we've known each other have I ever struck you as the type of man who write poetry?"

"No but I'm sure she would love this."

"Maybe, I don't know how that Krogan war hero did it. But if he was successful after many failed attempts then maybe I can."

(Over com) "Commander Carter, Admiral Hackett wishes to speak to you." Genesis told Carter.

"We'll talk about this later. On my way."

Carter walks to the Com room as the hologram of Admiral Hackett.

"Commander, thank you for answering on short notice. We have a major opportunity on Illium."

"What's the story, sir?"

"According to our intel, there's an asari drug lord who just recently paid through the roof to get information on something of high importance. We are unsure of what it is but it relates to an incident that happened with Shepard's team. If we're lucky it could be a huge turnaround for us. I need you to go to Illum and get that information. Speak to Liara T'soni for more information of the situation."

"Understood sir."

"Hackett out." Hackett's hologram disappears.

"Genesis, prep the team. Jade, set for Illium."

"On it Commander. All systems green. Approaching relay now."

The ship's engine charges as they approach the relay and warped to Illium. They arrived to Illium as the shuttle lifts off to the planet. Carter brings along Kerim, Axel and Amuya as he explains where they're going.

"Alright people, we're heading down Illum to see Dr. T'soni regarding an asari drug lord who may have information that could be a huge advantage against Cerberus. We'll be heading into civilian territory so weapons down and keep alert alright."

"Yes sir" They answered.

They arrive to Nos Astra as they dock into the marketplace. They drop out as the ship flies off.

"Alright everybody. Let's get to her office."

The group started walking down to Liara's office. As they walked by, several people were staring at them, mainly at Axel since he was wearing a Cerberus Stealth armor.

"Am I the only one who thinks this Cerberus Operative is making us stick out like a sore thumb?" Kerim asked clearly annoyed.

"Hey this armor has served me well for the past ten years." Axel interrupted.

"Yes ten years of destroying people's lives that Cerberus is known for." Kerim answered.

"Look we'll change the colors later. Let's stay on task and just get to Liara."

"What's wrong with the color, it's black, Cerberus is white." Axel.

"Still makes you stick out like a sore thumb." Kerim answered. "Carter may I ask why are we bringing this Cerberus Operative with us on this mission?

"I need someone who's good sneaking around like you. Here's her office."

An asari close to the door working on the computer notices the team. "Go right in, Mrs. T'soni is waiting for you." The team walks in and sees Liara sitting at her desk working on the computer.

"Ms. T'Soni?" Carter asked.

"Hello Commander Carter it's nice to meet you at last. Please have a seat." Liara motioned for the team to have a seat.

Carter and his team took a seat.

"Admiral Hackett requested me to try and find any information that could help you with your mission. Recently my contacts found that an Asari crime lord in charge of a local but very powerful gang of space pirates payed alot of credits to get her hands on some information beyond valuable. We don't know what the information is but it has to be something beyond serious for someone to pay that much credits to get their hands on. Her name Bemerae Mora, you'll find her at lower section of Illum at a local transportation building where she has her smuggling operations commence."

"Bemerae Mora, I know that Asari. I used to do a few jobs for her. She's a world class bitch with biotic power as powerful as her bad mood." Kerim told Carter.

"See? Didn't I tell you would be useful on this task. Anything else do you have?"

"I'm afraid that's all I have, Mora has powerful friends in high places but also has powerful enemies as well. I would be careful around her. Like Kerim said she's as powerful as her reputation proceeds her." Liara answered.

Carter and his team get up.

""Thank you Liara for all your help."

"Of course Commander. Oh and if you see Javik around, tell him I would like to discuss plans for something important. You can't miss him he's a Prothean."

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him."

"Thank you Commander."

The team leaves the office back downstairs to the Shuttle car area..

"Hey Amuya, have you ever met Mora?" asked Carter.

"Well we have crossed paths before. I was after her for her criminal activities as part of my code. I remember we ended up destroying an entire building with our biotics."

"Relax people you got me. I actually scared the shit out of her once." Kerim answered. "I'm pretty sure she's not going to be happy seeing me going after this time."

"How did you scare her?' Amuya asked.

"I used the old batman popping out of nowhere trick that Thane taught me." Kerim asked.

"I didn't know you knew about Earth movies."

"Ah a little not that much. I still don't know who Freddy Kruger is that Don mentioned. But I know few classics. Every now and then I visit the citadel to see some of the classic movies they show from various planets and races."

The team take a taxi however car and drive down to the lower section of the city of Illum.

"So Carter got a plan?' Axel asks.

"Okay since she's a drug lord meaning she's a business lady. So she's probably in a large office. So we'll need to find a docking area and scope her out. We'll find her from there."

"I've got the perfect solution how to drag out of her little hole." Kerim smirked.

"How so?" Carter asked.

"You'll see."

The hover car stops at a docking bay and the team exits. Suddenly Kerim starts walking off on his own.

"Hey Kerim where you going?"

"I'm going to go clean up her reinforcements to prevent any back up. I'll meet you at her warehouse building which is not far from here. Just keep an eye out for her private space pirate army. Vicious bunch the group of them." Kerim suddenly cloaked and disappeared from view.

"Well, I guess that just leaves us." Amuya answered. "What do we do Carter?"

"We're gonna clear out the guards surrounding her office. We're doing this quietly like Kerim is. Don't want attract others."

"Alright just lead the way and consider it done sir." Axel answered.

"Move out."

The team begins moving as Axel sees Kerim in camo on top of the containers, jumping over them as he kills off the guards one by one with one of his knives.

"Damn is he good." Axel whispered.

"Axel think you can give him a hand?" Carter whispers.

"I can try." Axel cloaks and takes position somewhere else.

"Alright Amuya, think you can take these guys silently with your biotics?" Carter asked.

"Yes Commander." Amuya uses her biotics to silently choke one of the guards to death quietly. Carter activates silencer on his guns and started picking guards off quietly one by one along with Axel who did the same somewhere else. No one could see where Kerim was at, as if he vanished. Nevertheless, when all the guards were taken out they proceeded to move into the building. Once inside they saw several guards already killed with their bodies laying on the floor.

"She's not here." Everyone suddenly heard Kerim say as he decloaks and was inspecting the bodies. "She's over at the far east of the docks for an exchange for that information she acquired. Selling it to the highest bidder."

"Well at least you took these guys out."

"I didn't they were already dead when I got in." Kerim answered.

"Axel? Did you?"

"No, I was sniping the area and I didn't see anyone take these guys out."

"This my friends is the work of Anetti Liun." Kerim answered.

"Anetti Liun? You know her?" asked Carter.

"She is a professional assassin for hire and one of my fellow competitions. We've crossed paths here and there sometimes after the same target."

"I might have to meet her later. Come on, the docks are not too far from here."

The team makes their way over to the docks and take cover behind some crates as they see a group of space pirates meet with a group of a human gang. Mora who was dressed in dark purple light gang armor walks up to them.

"Got the money?" Mora asked.

The head gang leader pulls out a brief cases of nine billion credits.

"Yes, got the info?" asked the head human gang leader.

Mora pulls out a hologram flash drive. They exchange.

"Oh before we conclude our business there's one other thing." Mora stated.

"What?" asked the human gang leader.

"Why would a gang like you would interested in that I wonder. Unless you were working for someone or group that could benefit from that information. A group like maybe Cerberus?"

"What?"

"I'm over 800 years old do you think me deaf dumb blind and stupid. I know a Cerberus set up when I see one. And the thing is, I don't get along with them very well and the way I see it, if they get what they want, it fucks me over in the long run. So in other words, consider this as the deals off." Mora mentions as she suddenly uses her biotics to picks the gang leader up and throw him through a hover cart. "Kill them all." She orders as her guards began opening firing and killing the human gang members while she walks away with the case of credits.

"Well what do you know, that flashdrive didn't have it." Amuya answered.

"How can you tell?" Carter asked.

"Because if it did she would have retrieved it. Looks like we're going to have to follow her to the real location of the info we need." Amuya continued.

"Alright. In the meantime Axel. Kerim stay in the shadows. Let's go."

Carter and Amuya continued following her while Axel and Kerim also continued following in the shadows. Without knowing there was a female figurein the shadows with a large robe sneaking around as she follows them. A few minutes later they see Mora walking back into her office as Carter and Amuya took out the guards by the door and were preparing to go in. Carter gives a finger gesture count to three and busted through the door aiming at Mora with her back towards them.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mora asked as she still had her back towards Carter and Amuya.

"I wouldn't be so surprised either, Mora. Now turn around. Dead or alive you're coming with us."

Mora puts the case of credits down while turning around. She suddenly used her biotics to push Carter and Amuya through her office and down to the lower area of the building. She hops down.

"So what's this about. Did you find a little helper Amuya to try and finish me off?" Mora asked Amuya.

"He's a not a helper. He's a friend." Amuya sends a biotic push back to Mora who blocks it.

"Doesn't make a difference one way or another." Mora was about to attack again until someone shot her and lowered her barrier a little. Axel then decloaks next to Carter.

Before she could respond she stops on her tracks when she senses someone behind her holding a pistol behind her head.

"Since when can the council afford you? Kerim?"

"SInce they gave me a better deal then you Mora."

"You'll pay for this!" she yelled at him.

"Make me."

She quickly turns around and smacks the gun away from him and tries to deliver a biotic powered punch which Kerim easily dodges and disappeared with his cloak.

"Everything went to hell ever since I acquired that damn information. FIrst an assassin kills some of my men, a Justicar appears with a Council Specter and a Cerberus Operative. And now Kerim seems to have been hired to kill me. At least I turns your heads into a pulping mattress!" She yells as she charges her biotics and send a powerful Biotic push towards the team, sending them flying to the other side of the room. Carter and his team takes cover as she walks up to them.

"Take her down!"

Axel charges up his Biotic charged whips and lashes but she paralyses him freezing him in place. Carter jumps into the air with his Omni-blade closer to her but she biotic pushes him to the wall. Amuya unleashes a blast of Biotic energy as Mora does the same and their biotic powers clash and struggle for dominance. Unknown to her, Kerim was crouched above on one of the roof beams and shoots his sniper rifle at Mora. The hit takes out a portion of her barrier and distracts her long enough for Amuya to win the biotic struggle and send Mora flying through a crate. Thus causes Axel to be free. Axel does a biotic charge to smack Mora and stun her long enough for him to whip his biotic whips around and takes down more of her barrier. He then does a biotic lash to slam his whips hard at Mora and take her barrier down even more. She becomes enraged and does a biotic pulse that send Axel flying. She quickly turned towards where kerim had shot her only to find that he's already vanished.

Carter recovers quickly as he got back, lifts up the desk and throws it at her. She blocks as it was distracting her and uses a lift on her as she floats in the air for the moment and biotic dashes to the other side of the room. She continues firing biotic charged salvo blasts until Carter uses a biotic nova on her sending flying into wall. The team approached her slowly aiming at her before she biotic dashes up in the air and to another part of the room. She was about to charge another Biotic salvo until Kerim decloaks from below her and starts firing his revenant to try and take her barrier down. She quickly summons a biotic sphere to block his shots and shoots a biotic storm blast towards him. Kerim once again decloaks and disappears from sight and area.

"Is that the best you people have?" Mora asked them.

Carter draws his pistol and gives off a few shots at her. She biotic dashes away from his shots and appears right in front of him where she proceeds to pick him up with his biotics and throw him across the room. Axel fires his Mattock at her which she dodges using biotic dash and biotic pushes Axel away.

"Now, where were we 200 years ago Amuya?" Mora asked the Asari Justicar.

"Right where we left off." Amuya biotic dashes towards Mora, pushing back and pulls her yanking her off the ground and kicks her to the wall. Mora gets back up and with a growl, biotic dashes to Amuya to deliver a powerful biotic charge punch to her face. She then uses her biotics to shove her and fling her forward. Amuya stops herself and proceeds to unleash a series of biotic pushes which Mora countered with her own. Suddenly Kerim decloaks behind her and slashes her back with one of her knifes. Mora let's out a yell in pain as she falls to her knees.

"So how does it feel to suffer like all the victims you hired me to kill for you?"

"Fuck off Kerim!" Mora yelled as she pulled a fast one and flung Kerim at Amuya. She then turns to Axel who still had his biotic whips out. She soons starts using biotic push blasts towards him which he will block with his biotic whips. Carter get back up and sees and open opportunity with the perfect timing. He uses lift as it lifts her up in the air helplessly and throws her against the wall finally knocking her down. As she was about to recover Carter held a gun to her face.

"As I said before dead or alive. You're coming with us."

"Like hell." She does a Biotic pulse to throw Carter off of him and does a biotic dash on the upper floor and calls in reinforcements. Before long, several space pirate mercs start charging into the room to open fire on Carter and his team. Carter and Axel take cover while Amuya sets up a biotic sphere.

"Hey anyone seen Kerim?" Amuya asked.

Kerim got back up from being flung earlier and uses multi shadow strike to start disappearing and reappearing to knife slash and kill multiple Space Pirates one at a time. The team watches him do this and start giving him cover fire to take out the rest of the space pirate mercs in the area.

"Useless as always." Mora yelled as she biotic dashed back to the lower ground and walks towards Kerim.

Kerim sees her coming and readies his omni-blade claws. She tries delivering a few biotic infused punches which Kerim dodges. Kerim follows up with a few slashes with his omni-blade claws and ends with a rising uppercut slash that shatters her barrier, before cloaking again and disappearing from Mora's sight. Mora notices her barrier was down so her body glows with an even stronger biotic aura which doubles the recharge speed and power of her biotics. Amuya does the same thing as the two Asari walked towards each other and started duking it out with an all out biotic no holds bar cqc fight. Carter motions for Axel to move up as he does a biotic charge to ram right into Mora while Kerim decloaks behind Mora again and slashes her hard with his omni-blade claws. Amuya uses her biotics to lift her in the air while Axel does a spinning biotic whip lash to smash her back down of the ground. Just as she hit the ground, Carter does a powerful biotic charge uppercut to her chin to stun her.

Long enough for Kerim to grab her by the arm, twist around to force her to face him and does a side kick followed by leaping Omni-blade claw slash to her face. She yells and does a biotic pulse to send everyone flying as she does a biotic dash at Kerim and suker punches him hard in the stomach. She Biotic dashes to Carter and biotic kicks him in the face before Biotic charging back to Kerim and throwing him at Carter. Axel tries shooting her with his rifle which she easily dodges with biotic charges before biotic charging right in front of him. She disarms him of his Mattock before palm slaming him in the face. She then turns to Amuya and performs a biotic charged Salvo blast to force her to bring out her biotic sphere. She then does a biotic charged storm to destroy her sphere before using her biotics to pick up a large vehicle from close by and slamming it right at Amuya.

"I didn't risk my life to steal that information just to be taken down by the likes of you people!"

"Well Carter she's kicking our asses now any ideas?" Axel asked.

Amuya uses her biotics to throw the vehicle off her as she and Mora biotic dashed towards each other and started Biotic blast collide with each other.

"On three Axel. We run and slide under the truck and uppercut her with our biotics. Got it?"

Yes sir."

"One, two, three!" Axel and Carter rush towards the truck, slide under it, and come up to uppercut Mora in the face high in the air. Thinking quickly when she notices kerim, Amuya lifts Kerim in the air with her biotics to throw him right on Mora where he uses his omni-blade claws to stab through Mora's stomach and smash her hard on the ground. Kerim yanks her up and does a jump backflip kick to send her through a crate while landing right next with his team. Just then a small squad of her guards enter and take aim at the team as the rush up to their boss's side and help her up.

"Nice try, but you're not the first person to almost come close to killing me. Too bad you didn't have what it takes to finish the job." she said while cringing from her injuries.

Suddenly her soldiers heard movement close by. "What?"

"I heard something ma'am."

The mysterious figure crawls around threw the air vents quietly as opens the vent pulling him in. The guard noticed one disappeared as he was a bit scared. She next grabs him by the neck and snaps it instantly as the guard spotted her. She takes the two guards down with her pistol before leaping up towards Mora. Time almost appeared to slow down as Mora slowly turned around while the figure activates her hidden omni-blade and stabs Mora in the stomach. Mora cringed heavily, briefly looking into the figure's covered face before closing her eyes and succumbing to the figure's fatal attack. The figure gently laid her on the ground and closed her eyes. The figure stood up and claps her hands gently in a almost prayer like stance.

"Hello Anetti." Kerim said.

The figure now revealed as Anetti finishes her prayer and looks at Carter and his team. She had had slim hips with a large rear end and her breasts were semi large. She Wore a full suit of white and blue light drell stealth armor with a retractable Recon Hood. Over this she wore a plain white sleeveless hooded robe with the lower portion being parted at the sides and front-to-back to keep movement unencumbered. Around the waist was a red sash, with pouches containing supplies, and a holster for a gun connected to a belt. Her recon hood retracts to reveal that she is a Ocean blue mixed yellow female Drell.

"Kerim? What are you doing here?" Anetti asked.

"Well once again we were after the same target. Only this time I was after her for something."

"Yes I've notice. Other wise you would've finished her off before I arrived."

"Maybe you two can finish your little reunion later. Right now we've got a job to finish."

"Of course, if it's the information she found that you seek. It is in her office upstairs on her computer."

"Alright, Axel, hack into the computer and get the info."

Yes sir."

Axel rushes up stairs to get the info. The team puts their weapons away.

"Thank you for the assistance, Anetti..."

"Anetti Liun, Commander. She was my target, you and your team provided the necessary distraction I needed to finish her."

"So you know Kerim?" Amuya asked.

"I know Kerim very well. We were very much partners on our jobs but most of the time competitive. We sometimes do very good business depending on the job."

"Those were rare jobs when we were asked to work together. Most of the time we were competitors against each other over jobs. And every once and while we would be after the same target."

"Wow you two know each other very well. Either way thank you."

"My pleasure Commander."

"Ah Commander, you're gonna want to look at this." Axel called Carter up at the first floor at Mora's office.

Carter walks up the first floor to see what Axel is talking about. Axel looks at Carter as he shows him the information on the computer. It was proof of remains of the Collector's base destroyed by Shepard ten years prior.

"Sir this is much bigger than any of us would've thought. It's information on what's left of the Collector base. There's still countless amounts of reaper tech and everything still there, all in tact."

"My god. We need to send this to Hackett. Did you get everything, Axel?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Destroy everything here. Nothing left. Got it?"

"Already taking care of it now sir." Axel answered.

"Good. We blow this office to hell."

Axel and Carter set the charges, and rush out the office to blow it all to hell. After which they join back up with Kerim, Amuya, and Anetti.

"Alright that's settled."

Without knowing a A-61 Mantis Gunship hovers behind them as they look back and see Mora piloting it.

"Ah shit." Kerim said.

"Run!" Carter yelled.

They run as she begins shooting them down nearby their feet. They were running back to shuttle car and jumped back in and took off as the gunship followed. She continues to fire as they dodge the shots and shoots other cars along the way.

"Hey Anetti! You didn't tell me she was crazy." Carter said.

"Hey I warned you she was a first class bitch." Kerim told Carter.

"And that she would be hard to kill." Amuya also told Carter.

"Someone needs to shoot her down now!"

Kerim rolls down the window, lays out a little and starts opening fire back at her with his Revenant rifle. The bullets were deflecting as she continues to open fire. She misses a few shots hitting other vehicles as Carter dodges the traffic from to car to car.

"Kerim, take the wheel."

Kerim switch places with Carter as he takes out rifle and uses his armor piercing ammo and begins to bring down her shields. He continues shooting the windshield and gave Carter an idea.

"Guy's I brought her shields down. I have an idea. A crazy idea."

"What do you have in mind sir?" Axel asked as he fought the urge from throwing up from all the tensed driving they're being forced through.

"It seems bullets is not gonna bring her down but Anetti is. Kerim slow it down a bit Anetti is about to finish her job."

Kerim did as he was told and slowed the vehicle down a bit. Carter opens the door as Anetti gets a running head start while retracting her recon hood back on. She jumps on top of the Mantis as she shoots the windshield and the controls causing it to lose control. Kerim pulls out one of his pistols and while steering with one hand, reaches back and gives Anetti a hand with shooting the windshield. Mora loses control and crashes into a building exploding on impact as speed off back to the Verminus ship. To their surprise, Mora survived the crash with a biotic sphere and floats from vehicle to vehicle before landing right on top of their vehicle.

"Damn why won't this bitch die?!" Carter yelled.

"Amuya take the wheel." Kerim said as he switched places while Anetti was still on the roof of the vehicle. Enraged and badly hurt from the explosion, Mora charges up her biotics to maximum and was about to unleash a powerful biotic pulse until Anetti uses lightning fast speed to rush up to her. Dodging all of her biotic attacks before stabbing her again with her hidden omni-blade. Mora tries desperately to try and push Anetti off her but to her horror she sees Kerim aim his pistol at her. With a smirk, Kerim shoots her in the head while Anetti kicks her off the vehicle for her lifeless body to fall straight down to the surface. Anetti jumps back into the car and they flew back to the Verminus ship.

As they returned to the ship Carter was in the com room giving the latest news with Hackett.

"My God commander. So apart of the reaper base is still intact, with all that reaper tech and everything there?" Hackett asked.

"Correct admiral." Carter answered.

Hackett rubs his face a little.

"Commander this is now a serious priority. You're going to have to finish what Commander Shepard started ten years ago and destroy all that's left of that base. If Cerberus gets their hands on whatever is left there then we're finished. Understand?"

"Yes sir. Understood."

"To assist you on this mission, we're sending in a N7 Operative by the name of Jolee Ladd to help you out. She'll be there in a day or two. Once she arrives you need to pass through the Omega Relay and blow that place up once and for all and for good this time."

"I'll take all the help I need."

"Keep me posted, Hackett out."

Hackett's hologram disappears. Carter leaves to find Anetti as he finds her in the ship's small garden sitting at a table. Carter approaches her he sees her in grey strapped shirt exposing her cleavage with blue lining on the forearm, and black tight latex pants.

"Hello Commander."

"Hello Anetti."

"You have a beautiful garden. I figure to choose this spot."

"Why?"

"It helps bring peace to myself like an Asari that uses the vast of space to bring them peace."

"So where you able to get paid for that job we helped you on?"

"I was paid by the same Asari you visited."

"Liara?"

"Yes, she originally had her friend Javik go after her. However she was unable to get in contact with him for some time. So I was hired to assassinate Mora so she could have some of her agents go look for him. I just got off line from her and she says she found him tortured and captive but alive. He's currently receiving medical treatment from Ms. T'soni and will make a full recovery soon."

"Well that's good to know. So now that you've got that done, what now?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe I could join you if you don't mind."

"Of course, I've seen you in action on how you finally killed that crazy bitch Mora and we can use that kind of help. More so now than ever. Welcome to the Vipers Anetti."

"Honored to be on board Commander."

"So tell me a little bit about yourself."

"I was born to a noble Drell family, I was like many drell was trained to be an assassin at a young age in order to fulfill a compact with the Hanar. Upon completing my training at the age of teenager, I continued to work for the Hanar until I got message that an unknown assailant murdered her family. I was furious by this, I secretly began searching for the culprits truly responsible for my family's death while continuing my work for the Hanar. When I became an adult I compact was fulfilled so I continued work as a hired assassin, secretly hoping that my jobs would lead me to something about my family's murder."

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"It's quite alright Carter, I was not there when it happened so I still have the memory of how I last saw them. Happy and proud that I was going to be of service to the Hanar as you know is considered a great honor to my species."

"Yes I know about your connection with the Hanar culture."

"So you have been exploring my culture. I appreciate your open mind to other cultures."

"Of course. I like to learn about the galaxy around me and beyond."

(Over com) "Commander Carter, you are to report to the med bay for check up." Genesis alerted Carter.

"Is that a Geth with a female voice I hear?"

"Yes the Geth built a female Geth. She's another part of my crew, her name is Genesis."

"Named after the book of Genesis from the Christian Bible, just like Legion."

"I see you've been exploring my culture as well."

"Like you commander I like to learn about the Galaxy around me and beyond. And pleasure talking with you."

"You too Anetti." Carter shakes her hand.

"We shall speak again soon Commander." Carter let's her hand go as she goes back enjoying the sight of the garden.

Carter takes the elevator down to the third area to head over to the med bay. Upon entering he saw Zea'Nara in there as well.

"Zea'Nara? What are you doing here? Are you ok?" Carter asked worried.

"Oh I'm alright Commander. I injured myself trying to fix the drive core a little and I got a small cold because of it. Don't worry, I'm here to see the doctor about it." she answered him.

Almost on cue, Florolia now dressed in a Turian medic uniform enters.

"Hey Carter glad you can make, if you two can just have a seat and we'll start." Florolia said cheerfully.

"Florolia, you seem much better now." Carter noticed.

"I've finally recovered from the physical damage Cerberus did to me so now I can officially start my job as the assistant doctor here on the Verminus."

Zea'Nara and Carter take a seat as Florolia begins tapping on a few things on the computer close by.

"I thought Kayla was the doctor?" Zea'Nara asked Carter.

"She is. It's just Florolia is the assistant to her."

Florolia finishes putting what she needs on the computer and walks back over to Carter and Zea'Nara. She brings out her new Omni-Tool and starts tapping a few buttons.

"Alright ms. Nara if you would kindly stand still for me to scan you to determine the level of your cold."

Zea'Nara does as she is told and let's Florolia scan her. When she finishes Florolia stops scanning her.

"Your cold is only at the beginning stages. I would recommend taking these Quarian pills tonight before bed and your cold should be fixed up first thing in the morning." Florolia hands Zea'Nara a few pills from Rannoch.

"Thank you doctor."

"Now Carter let's take a look at how you're adapting to your augmented hand."

"Wait one of your hands is augmented?"

"I broke my hand fighting a Krogan Warlord consumed by reaper tech. Florolia and Kayla fixed it up and got it augmented."

"Keelah I did not know but that's amazing."

Florolia scans Carter's hand with her Omni-tool.

"So Florolia, if you were you know by Cerberus all your life, how do you know how to be such a good doctor while having great knowledge on omni-tools and such."

"Well Carter they would always keep us in cells. And I had a cellmate who was a Batarian doctor believe it or not who was not like most batarians. He was kind and sweet and he was sometimes the reason why I didn't go crazy from all the horrible stuff Cerberus put me through. He used to be a freelance doctor on Omega who would help anyone regardless of the species. He was my friend for a while and he taught me everything he knew before Cerberus…"

"I'm so sorry Florolia."

"It's ok. Anyhow your hand is doing well and your body is in great shape and your Neural Implants are doing well. You're the perfect image of healthy, Commander." Florolia smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you doctor."

"I'm going to go report this to Doctor Kayla and I'll be right back with your prescription Carter. Be right back" Florolia walks over deeper in the med bay and enters through a door. Leaving Carter and Zea'Nara to themselves.

"Um Commander can I ask you something and you swear not to freak out or tell anyone?"

"Um sure what is it?"

"Is my body as attractive as Florolia's?"

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"She seems to have everything most guys drool over. A voluptuous body, large heavy breasts, beautiful curves, childbearing hips, and a wonderful bubble ass to complete the whole set. Something that's rare among Female Turians. I'm no lesbian but her body is smoking hot. Is mine that attractive?"

Carter blushes. "Well… yes. Yes it is. You're just as attractive as Florolia." Carter looks down in embarrassed while blushing. Zea'Nara giggles a little from his response. Florolia returns with a few things for the check up.

"Okay Commander. I'm going to check your heartbeat. Please remove your top."

"Um… of course." Carter removes his top showing his well-fit muscles. Zea'Nara was shocked to see him well-fit and muscled.

"Keelah."

"Did you say something, Zea'Nara?" Florolia asked.

"Nothing doctor."

Florolia proceeds to check Carter's heartbeat. Listening closely, when she finishes she puts the heartbeat device up.

"Hey Carter, how's Kerim been?" Florolia asked curiously.

"He's doing better now. Less killing than usual."

"That's good. I don't see him much these days. He always seems distant like he's hiding something sad. I try asking Ladia but she tells me she's not sure but I should be careful around him. What do you think?"

"I think you should talk to him. He feels more comfortable around you better. I think it would be best if you talk to him."

A small dark blue blush forms on Florolia's face. "Really? How do you know he feels comfortable around me?"

"Well I personally don't know but it just seems that he listens to you more then me. And back on Pralgia, he was the one who helped calm you down and that was the first time I ever saw a sweet side from him."

"Well I guess I can chat with him a little bit."

"Okay then. Anything else doctor?"

"No that'll be all, you can put your shirt back on. And here's your prescription on pain killer medicine in case you start feeling any pain. If it gets sever and the medicine is not working contact me and I'll alert Dr. Kalya immediately."

"Where is she by the way?"

"Oh she's on break. She's placed me in charge until she get's back. You could say this is my first true test she's giving me.'

"Yes I can Nurse Florolia."

"That's doctor Florolia to you." Florolia giggled as she finished up her report on her Omni-Tool. Alright you two are free to go."

Carter puts his shirt back and they both leave the med bay.

"So Carter, you were saying about how I was just as attractive as Florolia. Could you explain a little more please."

"I was saying that I find you attractive as Florolia but to me I find you flawlessly beautiful. Even if I can't see your face. I find your body attractive your hips are slim a time glass kinda like Florolia, and even though her body has more features than you, when it comes to you I find you more interesting than any other engineer on the ship. I can tell you're beautiful under that mask especially with your blue eyes. Blue like the ocean on the beach."

She blushes as she looks down a bit.

"I'm sorry if it was too much."

"No, it's okay. Thank you for your kind words. No one has ever spoken to me like that before. Your words has given me more confidence than ever before. Thank you."

"Of course."

"I must return to my station. It was… (gulps nervously) nice talking to you."

Zea'Nara leaves Carter blushing. She smiles under her mask as she will won't forget those words as Carter walks off.


	11. Collectors Base: From Ashes of Hell

Two days have passed since Viper Team retrieved the important information about the remains of the Collector's base. They were told to wait on the N7 Operative before they made a warp to the Omega relay. In the meantime, everyone was enjoying what little rest they could get or on board training they can master. For Commander Carter, he was doing some work on his armor in his personal quarters until he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door slides open as Darex comes in.

"Darex? What's up?"

"Um hey Carter uh, do you have time to talk?"

"Sure of course what is it?"

"Well how do I put this? Remember that poem I showed you not too long ago?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I finally got it finished and well... I was going to read it to Amuya but…"

"But…?"

"I kind of stood still and...yeah…"

"You panicked?"

"In a matter of since...yes…"

"Alright. Tell me how it went." Carter leans on the table.

"Alright so there I was on my way to her room. We kind of bumped into each which when I say bump into as I accidently knocked her on her ass because of my size. But asked if she was okay but she didn't mind as she smiled. And then I told her I had something for her, she said "What is it." And that's when I froze. I stood there for about minute as if I shit myself before she said had to go to the training area to start Florolia's first day of biotic training and left. And I well yes I felt like a complete idiot at that moment…" Darex answered with his head hung low.

"Hey come on, brother. You'll have another chance."

"Well that's what I was hoping to talk to you about. I was thinking of going down to the combat training area where she's teaching Florolia. And I was wondering if you could come with me and make it look like we're just there to check on Florolia's progress. That way it doesn't make me look like I'm a stalker as I can try and finally read what I wrote for her."

"Hey don't worry about it. Let's get down there."

Darex sighs in relief as he and Carter exited Carter's room and took the elevator to the combat training area of the ship. There Florolia was gently moving a few small objects with her biotics, concentrating carefully as Amuya observed.

"Now in order to control your biotics. You must look into yourself, see what makes you scared and fight off the darkness within you." Amuya noticed them come in. "Hello Commander. Hello Darex. Came to check on me?"

"Yes, we're here to see how Florolia is doing under your teachings. How's she doing so far?' Carter asked as he took notice of Florolia moving a few small objects with her biotics.

"She's improving Commander. She hasn't fully controlled it yet but she's making progress. What brings you here Darex?" Amuya asks Darex.

Carter nudges Darex to step forward. Darex gulped as he shook a little.

(whispering) "That's your que, go on, read it to her."

(whispering) "I think I'm scared Carter…"

"Is everything ok?" Amuya asked.

"Yes my brother here Darex had something he wanted to read to you."

(whispering) "Damn you Carter."

"Oh is this the same you wanted to try and read to me earlier?"

Darex slowly nods his head yes.

"Florolia take a small break." Amuya told Florolia as she stops using her biotics to rest. "So what is that you wanted to read?"

Darex took a step forward and pulled out a sheet of paper. He gulped again before finally starting to reading.

"Oh blue shining star of Citadel bar. Your light is...ever...shiny. Your power ever...uh...I can't read that word oh I mean… Your power ever the pain of the ass of those dumbass to challenge you. Your looks...I'm going to kill that salarin. Oh I mean your looks ever the turn on of your observers… Lucky be the man or woman who wins your wondrous heart. Oh blue shining star of the nightclub of the citadel."

Carter smirks and snickers under his breath, Amuya was flattered and Florolia overhears the conversation as she stops for a moment.

"That was wonderful, Darex." Florolia complimented.

"It was beautiful, Darex. I'm flattered." Amuya contributed.

Darex took a deep breath in relief and then fainted on the ground as Carter stepped aside.

"Will he be alright, Commander?" Florolia asked.

"Yeah if he can survive a Thresher maw, Cerberus, Krogan war clans, Rachnai, the genophage, and almost everything this Galaxy has to throw at, I'm pretty sure he's perfectly alright."

"Strange, I have lived for over 600 years and this is the first time I have ever seen a Krogan faint before."

"Well let this be your first."

(Over com) "Commander Carter, N7 Operative Jolee Ladd is here to come aboard." Genesis alerted Carter.

"Bring her in." Carter looks back at Florolia and Amuya. "I got to go greet our new teammate for the next mission, can you guys let him know where I'm at when he wakes up."

"Of course Carter." Amuya answered as he left to go greet the new N7 Operative. They meet on the deck as Carter sees a lightly tanned young women with a slender and toned physique and well proportioned body. She has brown eyes and thick hair which she keeps tied up in a pony tail, though she keeps the front in a layered and choppy style. She was in a standard issue N7 Demolisher armor with the standard issue black and red colors. At the moment she was not wearing her helmet. When Carter approaches her she stood straight and saluted him.

"Commander Carter, I'm Demolitions expert Jolee Ladd of the N7 Commando Special Ops. It's honor to be on your crew."

"Welcome aboard, Jolee." Carter shakes her hand. "I assume you've been briefed for the mission."

"I believe Admiral Hackett's words were "Get in there and blow that place the hell up." Jolee smirked.

"Yep those were his words. Jade, set a course to the Omega Relay. We're going in."

"On it Commander. All systems green. Going now. Everybody hang on to your asses."

The ship's engines begin extremely charging into the Omega 4 Relay and warped at an excessive speed. After the hyper warp speed they reached to what's left the Collector's base as the entire crew and staff were shocked.

"The Collector's Base." Ladia mentioned.

"Or what's left of it. Hard to believe ten years ago, Commander Shepard pulled off the impossible and blew this place up. Now ten years later, we're here to finish the job." Don said with his arms crossed.

"Alright everybody saddle up. It's time to pay a visit. Anetti, Genesis, Zea'Nara your with me. Jolee, you're up to work on the first day?"

Jolee puts on her N7 Demolisher helmet on and readies her weapons. "I've been ready sir. Thought you'd never ask."

"Then let's go."

The team walks over to the Shuttle as it takes off from the ship. Carter begins giving the debriefing of the mission to the team before arrival.

"Ok Team, ten years ago Commander Shepard went on a suicide mission to destroy the Collector base. We're here to finish what he started. We'll be heading inside the base and make our way to the center area where Jolee here will place a bomb guaranteed to destroy the base once and for all and for good. We don't know what to expect or if Cerberus already knows about this or not. So check gear and weapons ready at all time."

"Yes sir."

The shuttle arrives onto the bay as the team left the shuttle and it takes off. The team looks around seeing destroyed parts of the station, open holes in the floor and dead collectors.

"Wow, The Collector's Base, I never imagined it to be so...big." As Zea'Nara was surprised to see it the first time.

"They really did a number on this place haven't they?" Jolee looked at some of the dead collector bodies.

"Yes they have. Okay collect the leftovers and blow this place sky high."

"Commander Carter, I have urgent news to alert you." Genesis responded.

"Go ahead, Genesis."

"I am detecting a very feint life force deep down within the station. One of the collectors from this station I believe could still be alive."

"Are they threatening?" Carter asks.

"Unknown."

"Alright then. We'll check them out."

The team began moving out forward at a slow pace. Being careful to step over the bodies and avoid the open holes on the floor. Zea'Nara is a little frightened from the dead collector's on the ground and hanging from the upper platforms.

"This place is really creepy."

"I've seen creepier." Anetti answered.

"How so?"

"Living collectors once. They are more scarier alive then they are dead."

"Kheelah…"

As they continued walking, they come into a room that showed all the corpses of all the humans they liquified or used to try and make the human reaper.

"This place is a house of horrors." Said Jolee a little frightened

"Hey Carter, have you ever seen Collectors before?" Zae'Nara asked

"I've seen one when they attacked London on Earth. They got my team but not me. They look just like Protheans but much more scary than before. A lot worse than you can imagine."

"You were on Earth when they attacked?"

"Yes I was there holding the line with my team later in months into the invasion."

"What happened?"

"I lost my team during the invasion in London. I was there on the first day when they came out of nowhere… I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's too horrific me. Let's stay focus."

Zea'Nara feels worried about him as they continued on.

"Oh I forgot to ask. Is it me or is a female Geth accompanying us?" Jolee asked Carter.

"You are not dreaming. That is actually a female Geth."

"Wow, have to admit, they really did well equip her to be attractive in a way."

Genesis does not respond as they continue to march down the base. Jolee shrugs and walks over to the drell assassin.

"So...what's your story?" Jolee asked Anetti.

"I am an Assassin that hunts for a living. I was born in a noble Drell family, I was like many drell was trained to be an assassin at a young age in order to fulfill a compact with the Hanar."

"Wow, a noble assassin. So have you ever been to a place as creepy as this and if so, ever got creeped out before?"

"No, I have not. Besides when I spill blood on my targets."

"Okay...good talk."

"Alert, unidentified shuttle ahead." Genesis alerted.

The group walk forward until they see several space shuttles parked close by.

"Those aren't Collector shuttles." Zea'Nara commented.

"Nor are they Cerberus." Carter answered. "Eyes up people, we're not the only ones here."

"Roger." Everyone agreed as they press on.

The group continues to search deeper into the station. Carter suddenly motions his team to stop as he does while he takes cover behind a wall. His team does the same as he carefully peaks over the wall. To his surprise he sees a small squad of three unidentified human soldiers patrolling the area as if they were searching for something as well.

"What are we looking for now?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Hell if I know. The boss just said anything that Shepard team hasn't blown up and is still of value." another soldier answered.

"Look around you, does it look like there's anything of high value still intact?" The third soldier asked.

"I don't know, this place just gives me the creeps, gives me the feeling like this place is haunted or something. Let's just try to find something, get out of this place and get paid."

Carter and the team took cover behind barracks as they prepare to attack.

"We can't let them take the Reaper Tech. Team open fire."

They all uncover as they begin opening fire on them as the opposing team shoots back. Since it was six on three, Carter's team was able to easily take the soldiers down with little effort.

"I know this group. These are soldiers of the Category Six Private Military Cooperation aka CAT6. They were hired by the Shepard Clone ten years ago during Shepard's identity Thief Crises." Jolee helped confirmed the soldiers.

"What are they doing here?' "Zea'Nara asked.

"They may have been hired by either Cerberus or somebody to try and get the Reaper Tech. Either way we can't let them get it. Genesis, how close are we to the life source?"

"We are still a long distance away Commander. We will have to continue searching."

"We better work quickly before more of CAT6 shows up. Move out."

The team continued moving down forward as they reached halfway through the hallway until Shuttles bust through the ceiling. More CAT6 Soldiers drop in and the team takes over.

"Alright team Weapons free!" Carter calls out.

Genesis activates Hunter mode and Fortification before she draws her Geth Plasma Rifle and starts opening firing at a few CAT6 Soldiers. Being able to spot them easily and taking them out as well. When one got close she uses flamer to set him on fire and dispose of him quickly.

Anetti uses Tactical cloak as she snuck around them into the middle and deactivates her cloak as all guns were aiming at her. The soldier takes his first shot as she yanks the gun and knocking back into his head as she kicked the one behind her. She next turns in a flash and punches him directly into the stomach and lastly at the last one around her she draws her hidden blade and uppercuts him in the face. The soldiers around her collapse in front of Carter.

Zea'Nara took notice of several more CAT6 soldiers opening fire at her all at once. She quickly summons both her Combat Drone and her Defense Drone to give her some backup. As the two drones were attacking the CAT6 Soldiers, being capable of killing a few of them themselves, she uses sabotage to disable their weapons and make them overheat and explode in their hands. Giving her drones the necessary help they need. She then summons a sentry turret to further help her drones as she peeks out of cover and starts opening firing on the CAT6 soldiers. Within minutes, she, her drones, and sentry turret where taking down several CAT6 soldiers at once together.

Jolee throws a homing grenade as attracted four of them and blew like any grenade. Her fitness made her move rather quickly as she uses her explosive omni-tool as it blew up into his face punching him. And at last she shoots down a few and throws a Arc Grenade as it stuns them and drops them.

Carter Biotic Charges to a group of CAT6 Soldiers to take a few down and follows up with a nova to take three more down. He then does a biotic charge punch to take out the next CAT6 Soldier in front of him who wasn't killed by either his two previous powers. Carter sees another group of CAT6 Soldiers opening firing at him from a distance. Thinking quickly, he activates his Cyro ammo and sends a biotic shockwave at the CAT6 Soldiers. The shockwave sends them flying in the air which Carter takes aim with his assault rifle and shoots each CAT6 Soldier in the air with his Cyro ammo. Causing the CAT6 Soldiers to free and shatter to pieces once they hit the ground. Carter takes cover and returns fire against another small set of CAT 6 Soldiers. Killing a few of them with his cyro ammo before throwing a lift grenade to finish them off.

With the area now cleared of CAT6 soldiers, everyone takes a moment to catch their breath as some of their active powers deactivate.

"Everyone ok?" Carter asked.

"We'll live. Where did you learn all that Commander?" Jolee asked impressed by his abilities on the battlefield.

"It's just little things I learned during my training during my time at the Alliance academy."

"Wow, I was at the Alliance Academy and they never taught us how to be as badass as you are sir." Jolle answered with a smirk underneath her helmet.

"Well they don't teach this stuff in the academy. Genesis, are we close to the remaining Collectors?"

"Almost Commander. We will need to take the floating platforms to the other side of the station."

"Alright let's go."

Zea'Nara activates the platform as it comes to them. The group step onto the platform as it slowly started taking them to the other side of the station. Suddenly a A-61 Mantis Gunship with CAT6 colors appears and flashes a bright light on the team. Blinding them temporarily.

(Over speaker) "Time to die Commander Carter." The pilot said whose voice sounded female. Carter was able to get a brief look of the pilot who strangely was wearing what he thought was N7 armor.

"Who the hell is that?" Jolee asks.

The pilot opens fire on them, forcing the team to take cover.

"Was she wearing N7 armor?" Zea'Nara asked.

"I can't really tell. Weapons free, return fire." Carter commanded.

The team peaks from over their cover and return fire at the gunship. The pilot skillfully avoids their gunfire and returns fire with a few rockets. Forcing the team to take cover again. One of the machine gun bullet hits Zea'Nara on the arm.

"Zea'Nara." Carter gives her Medi-gel which served to temporarily fix her arm.

"Whoever this lady is she's a boshet that's for damn sure." Zea'Nara said as she grabbed one of Carter's grenades and throws it at the gunship.

The grenade hits the ship but little to no damage to it. To their surprise it was equipped with a self-recharging kinetic barrier. Meaning all their shots were doing very little to hurt it and whatever damage they did do the barrier quickly recharged as soon as they reloaded.

"Holy shit that thing has its own self-recharging kinetic barrier!" Jolee yelled.

"Genesis is there a weak spot on that thing?"

"No data available Commander."

"Damn!"

Unknown to them, the pilot soon gets a message from a mysterious individual. She grunts in anger and flies the gunship off. Leaving the team confused on why the ship left. meanwhile, Carter kneels back down to Zea"nara as she grips her gunshot wound on her arm.

"Thank you, Commander."

"Of course. I'd help out whenever I can."

"Well your very helpful."

"Anytime Zea'Nara."

They gazed into each other's eyes as they probably see a connection between till the platform came to a stop.

"Looks like we're here. Are you gonna be ok with your arm?"

"Well it was nasty shot in the arm, but thanks to the medi gel I should be ok until we get back on the Verminous. I just hope it doesn't get infected."

"I hope so too. Come on now. Let's finish this up." Carter helps Zea'Nara up and continued walking towards the location of the remaining Collector pods.

After what felt like another several hours of walking in the massive remains of the station. The team were finally able to reach the area containing all the Collector pods. There were hundreds if not thousands of them, all appear to be destroyed or contain already dead collectors in them.

"Life force close, weak and faint but still alive and barely active." Genesis told them.

"Where?" Carter asked.

Genesis taps her omni-tool to scan the area. She used her hunter mode also to scan for any life signs. She soon spots something at the far distance in a pod still closed and sealed.

"Alert, collector life sign close by. Beginning Omni-hack module." Genesis activates her omni-tool and starts slowly hacking into the pod.

"How long will this take?" Jolee asked.

"Estimating ten minutes. Pod has been sealed for 50,000 years since the extinction of the Protheans."

"Wait so this collector inside this pod is 50,000 years old just like Javik?" Zea'Nara asked.

"Correct, it is a collector that fought the Protheans 50,000 years ago. My calculations predict it is the oldest living collector on this station."

"Grab this pod. This one should be stable enough to leave with."

"Negative, removal of the pod could shut down life support and cyro sleep. Thus killing the collector, currently hacking into pod but will now take nine more minutes."

"Guys I don't know about you but is this really a good idea?" Jolee asked nervously.

"It's your call Commander. We open the pod or leave it?" Anetti asked.

Carter thinks about opening the pod, risking of getting killed by the collector or receiving amounts of information to help what Cerberus would want with the Reaper tech.

"Eight minutes remaining. Shall I continue or stop commander?"

"Open the pod, Genesis. Be ready for anything."

"Understood Commander. Continuing opening the pod now."

"Ah Guys, we got problems…" Jolee announced as she looked to at the window leading to an observatory room. Up to six or seven CAT6 soldiers drop down.

"Breech!" said one of the CAT6 soldiers as they drop from the ship.

"We're in, go go go!' yelled another as they landed.

"Spread out!" yelled a third one as they got into positions.

Suddenly, the pilot from the gunship from earlier drops down. Fully revealing herself to the group. She wore Grey &amp; Orange colored N7 armor just like Carter. However she wore a Recon Hood and Hahne-Kebar armor pieces for her Chest, Arms, Shoulders, and Legs. She laughed a little as she walked up a little.

"Keep your guns trained on them. If they even look like they're planning to leave that room, open fire. Oh and avoid the chest piece, that's where his armor is the strongest. Aim for the weak points at the shoulders first, then coordinate fire at the points where the plates meet." The N7 operative said.

"Who the?" Zea'Nara questioned which got the Operative's attention.

"Did you say something?"

"Leave her out of this." Carter shouts.

"Always defending the weak and the helpless. That's what I like about you. Predictable. And that's why we're gonna win. We know your move before you do. We know how you think!"

The operative slams her fist on the window a little.

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" Carter asked.

The operative laughs at Carter's question.

"Of course. You're thinking, "Who the hell is this person?"

"Yeah. Ain't it obvious?"

"Just so we are on the same page here, I fully...fully intend to kill. But first we're going to make you suffer."

She taps on her mic headset and turns around.

"We have the target."

She turns back around and faces Carter.

"Just say the word and I'll end this now. The Reaper Tech will be yours."

She pauses for a moment.

"You don't understand, there is no second chances with this guy!"

She pauses for another moment.

"You'll regret this."

"What do you want?"

"My client wants the reaper tech here but I personally, just want to snap your neck and watch you die, Carter."

"Wow, talk about issues. Am I right?" Jolee whispered.

"I'd tell you to go to hell but that would be redundant. Now would it?"

The N7 operative remains silent until she takes a few steps forward.

"You know nothing of hell." she said before takes a few steps back. "Alright secure the area and try and find as much reaper tech as you can and bring back on the ship for transport. Don't wanna keep the client waiting. In the meantime…"

She pulls out a pistol and aims it Carter.

"I don't want him or any of his teammates making a single move…"

Suddenly the hacking implant Genesis placed on the pod finishes and the pod opens.

"Go ahead. Shoot me. Shoot me as if this is all gonna go away."

Everybody was anxious as the gun was aiming at him. The operative stood still until she notices something behind Carter and his Team. "What the?"

Carter and his team turn around just in time for the Collector within to wake up and slowly get up from its pod. It was a Collector Captain with a grey exoskeleton and four eyes except six It carefully rubs its head carefully as it stood slowly up.

"Open fire!" the operative said as they started shooting at the team, forcing them to take cover. Without so much as moving much, the Collector activates a powerful biotic sphere as its biotics were a green color instead of blue. Suddenly its eyes glow green as it enters in a Ascension Mode and casts a dark sphere which travels towards the CAT6 soldiers and obliterates them upon impact. The N7 Operative moves out of the way and uses tactical cloak to disappear. With them gone, the Awakened Collector looks at Carter and his team briefly before picking up a Collector Assault rifle and started walking down the hallway. Leaving Carter and his team alone in the room.

"Did that just happened?" Anetti asked.

"Shouldn't we go after it?" Jolee asked Carter.

"No. I'll go."

"What?" they all asked at the same time.

"I'll be back. Go ahead and set the bomb up." Carter goes after the Awakened Collector.

"He's mad…" Zea'Nara said to herself.

Meanwhile Carter rushed forward down the hallway, finding the Collector in a large opened area with allot of CAT6 Soldiers. The Collector was flying in the air using its wings while firing at the CAT6 Soldiers with its Collector Assault rifle. Taking out several within minutes. Every Time they tried shooting back he would fly out of the way and return fire. Suddenly it used its powerful biotics to pick multiple CAT6 Soldiers in the air and slam them hard across the room. After doing so it did a lightning fast Biotic charged followed by a powerful biotic pulse that disintegrates the CAT6 soldiers. Seeing more coming in, the Collector merely charged up a biotic charged Salvo to disintegrate and destroy all of the remaining CAT 6 soldiers in the area.

"Hey. Yes you."

The collector quickly turns around to Carter and stares at him emotionlessly. It's body and eyes to glowing with green colored biotic aura.

"The power you have is amazing. Thank you for saving me and my team."

Instantly the Collector biotic teleports in front of Carter and grabs him by the throat. Effortlessly hold him up with one hand as it looks at him with curiosity. Suddenly it closes it eyes and begins using the prothean ability of experiential exchange system based on physical touch. By doing this, it was able to recall all of Carter's previous and current experiences. After doing this it throws Carter aside like a rag doll.

(Coughs) "Why?"

The Collector just looks at Carter with no emotions. It was unable to notice a CAT6 Soldier sneaking up and shot the Collector in the leg to bring it to its knees. Carter quick draws his pistol and shoots the CAT6 soldier in the knee and shot him again in the head. Carter went to check on the Collector as it comes out of its Ascension mode but its four eyes still glowed a green color. It looked up at Carter as Carter offers it a hand. The Collector slowly took Carter's hand for him to help it up and lean on his shoulder.

(through mic) "Commander this is Jolee, bomb is set and this place is going to blow in five minutes."

"On my way. Come with me."

The Collector did not say or respond. Instead it just allowed Carter to help it move towards the destination where their shuttle was going to pick them up. The shuttle returns to pick them up as they all entered and took off back to the ship. The ship took of from the base as Carter nods at Jolee as she pulls the trigger as the base blows from the inside and finally bursts out into an explosion as the ship warped before the wave hit them.

Later Carter was on his way to speak to the collector before Genesis approached.

"Commander Carter, we have a confirmed ID on the N7 Operative that attacked us." she said.

"Okay. Who was it?"

"Her name is Irene, there is no data on her background but she was a N7 Operative that did many successful mission that rivaled your record sir. She was going to be promoted Specter Status until she went AWOL and Rouge for reasons unknown. Now she's the current leader of CAT6."

"That explains a lot."

(Over com) "Commander Carter this is Dr. Kayla. I need your help with our new guest, it refuses to let anyone see the gunshot wound on its leg. And apparently it's a more powerful biotic then Amuya as she can't seem to be able to get passed it's powerful barriers."

"On my way." Carter takes the elevator to medic bay and finds Several soldiers pointing their guns at the collector as it as it had a very powerful biotic sphere around it. It stood calmly in a kneeled meditating stance with its eyes closed. It's leg bleeding profusely on the ground. Carter walks up to Amuya and and Kayla. "What's going on?"

"I tried examining its leg and it attacked me and threw me out the med bay with its own biotics before setting up a biotic sphere. I called Amuya to disable it but she can't do anything to it."

"We've been shooting at the sphere for several minutes, won't put a dent in the thing." one of the soldiers said.

"Cater, whatever it is, it is a far more powerful biotic then the likes of anything I ever seen." Amuya told Carter.

"You think you can try something again?"

"I can try." Amuya body glows with blue biotic aura and tries to use her biotic energy to disable it. However as soon as her powers touched the green barrier it immediately shocks her painfully and blasts her with a powerful pulse of biotic energy. The collector still laid in its kneeling meditating stance calmly while its leg continues to bleed out, as if it was not concerned or worried about anything around it.

"Amuya! Carter goes check on Amuya to see if she's okay. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Commander. I'm fine."

"What happened?!" the two suddenly hear Darex as he just saw what happened and quickly rushed to Amuya's side, deeply concerned.

"Darex keep her safe. I'll deal with this."

"Did that thing do that to her?" he asked as the usual Krogan rage was building up.

"Yes but it didn't mean it."

"I'll show that thing what it means to me!" Darex yelled as he got up grabbed his hammer and activated electrical hammer. "Time to smash a bug."

Darex charged towards the Biotic sphere and smash his hammer at it as hard as he could As soon as the hammer made contact with the sphere releases a powerful biotic pulse that destroys Darex's hammer and sends him flying through a steel wall. This action also seemed to have affected the collector as it then drops to its hands and starts breathing deeply while its leg bleeds even more. The sight shocked everyone but more so Darex as it shattered his hammer to pieces. Even more enraged, he grabbed a gun and aims it towards the barrier. Carter stops Darex before he went even further.

"Darex, stop and go help Amuya."

"This thing had the balls to harm Amuya, like hell I'm letting it live for that!"

"It didn't mean too, Darex. That's how everything reacts to things like this. Now go help her."

Darex remains silent for a moment before sighing annoyingly and tossing the gun aside. He walks over to Amyua and checks on her.

In the meantime, Carter slowly approaches the sphere. "Hey. Remember me? The one that saved you."

The Collector opened its green glowing eyes and waves it hand slowly to let Carter through the sphere and in the med bay. Before anyone can follow, the sphere closes just as Carter enters. With it just Carter and the Collector, the Collector slowly and painfully stood back up on its feet and stared at Carter with its glowing green four eyes.

"Can you talk?"

"_No_…" it spoke telepathically in Carter and everyone's head. Making everyone jump at what that was.

"Okay. So you can speak telepathically?"

"_Yes_…" it spoke in everyone's heads.

"Can you please tell me why you hurt my Asari friend?"

The collector stayed silent for a small moment.

"_You should have left me to die on that abomination of a station_…"

"You were the only thing that was still alive on that station. You should be grateful to be still alive."

"_Grateful. Look at me primitive, why should I be grateful? The Reapers turned me into a monster. They forced me to the bring the downfall of the Empire and the Excitation of the Protheans. And they made me enjoy it. I am a war criminal of what was once my empire, I am no longer Prothean, I am an abomination, an outrage against nature and evolution itself. I deserve only death for my crimes against my people and the other races I have wronged as well_…"

"Well maybe it's time to look at it the other way. You've been given a second chance in life."

"_Among my people in my cycle, there were no such things as second chances. Crimes of the magnitude I have committed were punishable by death. And look at things in my perspective. I was Prothean. Why should I go on living as this, a Collector?_"

"Because that time has passed now. The war is over. It's time to let it go."

"_Yes the war is over, as well as everything I knew 50,000 years ago. And I'm an abomination, a freak. How do I move on from this, how is this considered a second chance in life?"_

"Look at Javik he managed to move on from his depression about his civilization. I have sympathy for you and I know how you feel. Take this chance now to move on now. Or you'll never get out."

The collector pauses.

"_Javik survived? I see. However unlike Javik he was no traitor like I was. He was not turned into a Collector like I am now. He is not an abomination like you see before you. Do you have any words of wisdom for that primitive?"_

"He would see that you're not a traitor. He lost allot good friends and family during that time. He knew that they didn't betray him. They changed yes but not betrayed. He would see the same Prothean you are now. Understand?"

"_This is not what he views it is about what I am now. How would you feel if you were part of the cause that brought the end of your species and you wake up 50,000 years later. And your own appearance is a constant reminder of the things you've done."_

"Trust me I know that feeling. They did the same thing to my race and it only took them a year take Earth. They turned my people into husks. They're own personal zombies that killed the living. I know that feeling."

"_Are you one of these Husks?_"

"Sadly no but I know what it is like to kill your own kind during the war. I'm sorry for that."

"_You were fighting against these Husks to stop the reapers from turning others into more husks. I was fighting with the reapers and from my actions I have helped them turn my people into our versions of husks known as Collectors. Not only that, I'm a collector or a husk. If you were a husk and you helped the reapers turn most of your race into husks would you want to live that for the rest of your days? Live like what you call a zombie?"_

"Well no but I realize in the end that I've managed to survive the from unwanted evolution. You may have changed but you're still the same as you ever were. Don't forget that."

The collector pauses for a moment, his leg wound still bleeding badly but he seems to not pay attention.

"_So I see there is wisdom in this cycle, from what was once primitives of all things. Very well, what would you have me do?_"

"Let my friends help your wounds. That's a start."

The collector waves his hand to finally disable his biotic sphere.

"_You are welcome to treat my injury doctor._" The collector said in Dr. Kayla's mind.

Kayla walks over to help him with his wounds as he takes a seat for her to have better access to his injuries.

"Can I ask you your name?" Carter requested.

"_You may call me Kriat. In my cycle before I became this, I was a soldier who embodied the Prothean virtue of power."_

"Carter. Can I crush the bug now?" Darex asked as he helped Amuya in the med bay.

"No Darex. You can not smash him."

"_A Krogan? You used to be so small…"_

"Small? While I'll tear that little bug into pieces."

"Darex, play nice now."

"_And an Asari? I am surrounded by primitives. The last time I witness Asari before I was indoctrinated, you people barely mastered cave paintings."_

"Carter I'm getting ready to get very piss now because he's called me small and insulted Amuya's race all within five seconds of speaking to him. Shortly after he sent everyone flying like rag dolls."

"Darex, I know. He called me a primitive. It's just how the Protheans speak. Yes I was insulted but he referred to me having wisdom. Give it time."

"_I was only stating how your species were in my time, and how seriously they have changed since then_."

"See? He was only referring to his time. So don't take it personal."

Darex sighs annoyingly and walks off out of the med bay.

"_I have read your thoughts and seen your experiences. Traitors of your race seek the remains of the Reaper's tech to make your race superior than the others."_

"Now you see. Those are traitors because they want to use the tech for their needs. You see the differences now on betrayal."

"_And I assume you want me to help you eliminate them am I correct Commander?"_

"Only if you want to. I'm not going to force you to join me."

Kayla finishes fixing Kriat's leg.

"_Perhaps there is hope to restore what is left of the empire yet. Very well, I will join your Viper Team Carter to eliminate the last of the Reaper's influence and then restore what they destroyed in my cycle."_

"Well then welcome aboard, Kriat." Carter gives his hand out to Kriat. Kriat looks at Carter's hand confusingly before slowly accepting his hand shake.

"Um Kriat is it right?" Amuya asked.

"_Yes Asari?"_

"I sense you are very powerful in Biotics, more so than me."

"_Ah yes, as I said before I was turned into a Collector I was a Prothean Soldier who embodied the Prothean virtue of power. Biotics was what I trained the most in alongside the ways of killing. And the reapers increased all of my talents and power significantly to help in their cause."_

"Well, you see, we have another Biotic who I think is just as powerful as you are. Her name is Florolia and well, she was turned into a biotic, she wasn't born as one."

"_And you wish for me to aide you training her_?"

"Yes how did you...?"

"_You aren't the only one who can read thoughts. Amuya._"

"So you were soldier in your day?"

"_I was, before the Reapers indoctrinated me and turned me into this._"

"How come you can't speak through your mouth but only your mind?"

"_First bring the child you wish for me to aide in training Amuya."_

"I'll go get her now, she's close by."

"Be sure to come back quick I will need to take a look how bad that Biotic Sphere hurt you." Kayla said.

As Amuya left, Kriat looks back at Carter.

"_Like everyone who was turned into a Collector in my time, the Reapers modified up beyond any form of repair. Riddled with cybernetics, lacking glands or digestive system, and having any form of intelligence or self-awareness completely eradicated by indoctrination."_

Kriat actually tries saying something to Carter using his mouth but only insectoid chirps and trills come out.

"_Therefore I am unable to speak through my mouth. I can only speak through telepathy."_

"Very well then. As long as I can understand you."

Amuya returns with Florolia and Ladia by her side. Ladia and Florolia were startled to see a Collector in the medic bay.

"Amuya why is there a Collector in the medbay and why did you want Florolia to see it?" Ladia asked Amuya.

"Ladia he's on our side and he just wants to speak with Florolia a little that's all." Carter answered.

"Carter you've done allot of impossible stuff but this way beyond over the edge. A Collector?" Ladia questioned.

"Trust me Ladia. He won't hurt you. He also wants to contribute on helping Florolia with her biotic powers. Give him a chance."

Ladia hesitates for a moment and looks back at Florolia.

"Florolia? Are you ok with this?" she asked her sister.

"Maybe… I'll give it a chance."

Florolia carefully walks up to the Collector who just stares at her with an emotionless look.

"_So you are a Turian?"_

Both Ladia and Florolia almost jumped in fear from hearing its voice in their heads.

"Y-yes, I am a Turian." Florolia said nervously.

"_Come closer."_

Florolia did as she was told and came closer. Kriat places his hands on her arms and closes his four eyes. He soon sees all her experiences while she sees his as well.

"_You are a victim of the traitors known as Cerberus. Since the time you could walk they have tried to use you and shape you into a secret weapon to benefit their species. You refused but it has wounded you deep physically and mentally. But from the price of suffering you have become powerful in something you were not born with. But you do not know how to control this power and your experiences from their torture has left you in a unstable physical and emotional wreck which causes your power to burst out uncontrollably."_

Kriat let's Florolia go and opens his fours eyes again.

"So you'll help me?"

Kriat stands up from his seat from the medical bed while Kayla starts checking on Amuya.

"_Yes."_

"Thank you, Kriat."

"I'll leave you guys to this. Thank you for helping with Florolia, Kriat."

Kriat lightly nods as he decides to walk off to find a room to stay in on the ship. Carter leaves the medic bay after Kriat left as he went to the com room called Hackett.

"Hackett here. How did the mission go Carter, did you finish Shepard's job?"

"Yes sir. We destroyed what's left of the base. We've had to fight off a new enemy along the way."

"Really now? What news did you encounter?

"Do you know CAT6 sir?"

"I do yes. They were hired by Maya Brooks to assist Shepard's clone during Commander Shepard's Identity Thief Crises."

"Yes sir. We've encountered them but we dealt with them."

"I see, so they're now mixing themselves into this. Well Carter that just makes things a bit more difficult at this moment. Who these people are working for now I'm not sure. As Maya Brooks is still in life sentence jail for her crimes."

"They are apparently being led by a Rogue N7 Operative named Irene."

"Irene huh? I was hoping that wasn't the case. Scratch about what I said about CAT6 making things more difficult. As of now with that info CAT6 are almost as big of a threat as Cerberus is now. Irene was one of the best N7 Operatives the alliance had next to you and Shepard. She was going to be promoted to Specter status until out of the blue she went AWOL. ANd now that she;s gone rogue it just makes thing very scary now. But what really troubles everyone is still the mystery on what she went rogue in the first place."

"Do you know anything about her personally sir?"

"No, I don't know her background personally that's kept under wraps. But I have had her do missions before and like I said Commander we are all still wondering why she left."

"Maybe we'll find out later. Also sir we have a new teammate. An Awakened Collector by our side. To help us with the reaper tech and maybe we'll get an idea of what they want with it."

"A Collector? Commander not even Shepard manage to pull that off."

"Well I managed to. He still has the mind Prothean. So that's one benefit. He can help us with the reaper tech."

"Hmm, Carter I have to admit this is a significant victory and accomplishment you pulled off. Another Prothean is on our side, and the Collector base is finally destroyed for good. I wouldn't have done it any better myself."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'll contact you if we get any more leads on either Cerberus or CAT6. Until then see what you can do for others at the time being."

"Yes sir."

"Keep me posted, Hackett out." Hackett's hologram disappears.

Carter leaves the com room as he went back to his cabin. He then takes a shower and gets into a set of clothes as he goes under the sheets and falls asleep.


	12. Noric Station: Galaxies Most Wanted

For the next few days things were quiet on the Verminus. They haven't gotten any reports or updates on any new missions they could do. So for the past few days everyone was either taking it easy or hitting the combat arena for training. Carter was resting on his bed before he got a call from Genesis.

(Over mic) "Commander Carter, you have a call from someone at the Citadel."

"Page it through."

Carter got up as a Hologram of a blue Asari with purple markings appears on the holopad in his cabin. She wore a dark camouflage light Specter Armor on the holopad in his cabin.

"Hello commander Carter, I am Taul Atruva of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance." Taul answered.

"Hello Taul. Is there something you need?"

"Well yes but before I begin, as you know you are now a Specter just like me. I've been assigned by the council to be your handler for Specter level missions. I happen to have one for you right now."

"Okay. Let's see what you got for me."

Taul shows a hologram of a Batarian.

"This is a space Batarian Pirate known as Khanin Ghoddahal. He's very infamous for being one of the few most wanted criminals in every system. We recently got reports that he took over a space station and plans to drop a bomb on a human colony. I need you and your team of Vipers to go in there and neutralize the situation and catch Khanin dead or alive…"

"Okay. So you're giving me the worst criminal the systems has ever dealt with. I'll see what we can do."

"Thank you Commander, I'm sending the coordinates to the station to your ship's pilot. Be careful, we've been trying to capture and kill this man for years and no Specter has succeeded so far. We chose you because the council has faith in you and your Viper Team. Taul out." Taul's hologram disappears.

Carter heads down to the cafeteria where he spots Astok, Don and Darex there.

"So let's see here, we have four humans, two Turians one male one female, a female Geth, a Quarian, a Salarian, a Krogan, an Asari, a Drell, and now a Collector. Are we missing anything else?" Don asked.

"I'm still curious on out of all the nice women on board which one has the most well equipped features." Astok started.

"Are you still on that Astok?" Darex asked.

"Well I can't ask you because you're all oogly eyeing Amuya so you're always going to pick her over the others."

They finally notice Carter in the area.

"Hey Carter come join our man talk and grab a bite." Don offered.

"Maybe later. We've got a mission from the Council.

"Wonderful, what hoops does the Council want us to jump through this time?" Astok asked.

"This Batarian Pirate. Khanin Ghoddahal. One of the most wanted criminals in every system. Recently took over a space station and plans to drop a bomb on a human colony. Our mission is to stop Khanin and take him dead or alive."

"Sounds like a job for Kerim or Anetti." Astok said just as Kerim enters the area to grab a tray of food.

"Hey Kerim come join our man talk." Don asked. Kerim just grabbed his tray and ignored Don as he walked back to his room. "Ok then, good talk."

"He doesn't strike me as the talkative type." Darex answered.

"Well you didn't strike us as the poetic type. By the way how is that coming along with you and Amuya?" Don asked.

"I don't have to answer that."

Astok taps his omni-tool to play chicken noises to practically say Darex is chicken for not sharing the details.

"What are you doing?" Darex asks Astok.

"You're too chicken to share the details." Astok smirked.

"You want chicken? Let me cut off that leg and we'll see who's a chicken."

Astok lays back on his seat and puts his legs up on the table.

"Your welcome to try." Astok joked.

Darex stands up as he pulls out his hand made knife ready to cut his leg off but Carter stops Darex.

"No Darex. Astok put your legs down."

"Oh come on Commander we're just fooling around." Astok replied.

"Trust me. I know him better. When he wants to cut somebody. He'll do it."

"I know, but I'm not that easy to take down now." Astok smirked as he puts his legs down.

"You know what this group needs. A tournament to decide who's the most badass member of the Vipers." Don suggested.

"Yeah we can actually make credits off of that." Astok agreed.

"Enough with this. Focus on task."

"We are Carter we're just talking about later after the mission." Don answered.

"Sure whatever. Everybody understands the task?"

"Its pretty simple, fly to the space station, take out the guards, uphold the pirate, and stop the bomb. Did I miss anything?" Astok asked.

"Hopefully you won't go overboard like you do with everything."

"Well that's the thing, who are you taking along this mission?"

"Anetti, Kerim, and Kriat."

"Your taking the bug with you?" Darex asked.

"Yes Darex and his name is Kriat. Now come on."

"Yes sir." they all said.

Carter meet Kerim, Anetti, and Kriat as they got prepared and loaded their weapons. Kriat decided to pick a Prothean Rifle along with a Collector Assault Rifle. As they finished up loading their weapons, the Verminus ship came to Noric Station. The team goes into the shuttle and takes off to the station.

"Alright team, our target is the Batarian Pirate lord, Khanin Ghoddahal. Sources say that he plans to drop a bomb at a human colony down at the planet below the station. Our mission is simple, get in there take Khanin dead or alive and stop the bomb. Any questions?"

"Yeah me and Anetti got one. You see this guy is wanted in every system and he has got a serious price on his head and I mean a very serious one. So is it ok if we turn him into the highest bidder before we send whatever will be left of him to the Council?" Kerim asked.

"They did say take him down dead or alive." Anetti continued.

"Well then if he resists. We'll kill him. Saddle up."

They arrive to the station as they jump out without being spotted by any of the guards.

"Any sign of them Anetti?"

"Nothing on the scanners so far, Commander. I'll keep watch."

"Okay keep moving forward don't let anyone see you."

"Roger." Kerim and Anetti answered.

The team kept moving forward until they reached what was the main entrance area of one of the sections of the space station.

"So the Council sends the Hero of Elysium to take Khanin Ghoddahal?" the team heard of voice above them. They look up to see Khanin above the upper level walking forward with his arms crossed.

Khanin was a Batarian who appears to have a black and reddish brown striped pigmentation at the temples with light grey facial ridges. He wore a more heavy armored version of Batarian armor that was in a bluish grey color. Some parts of Khanin's armor has some spiky appendages on his wrist and arm guards. The most distinctive feature about this Batarian was that the upper left side of his face was so horribly scared that he wore a spiked metal plate to hide the upper half of his disfigured face.

"Eh… What you expect?" Carter asked.

"I expected better yes. But didn't expect you to also bring two of the biggest possible pain in my ass to help you. That's right I know who they are, Kerim and Anetti, two ruthless hired guns that have a scary reputation."

"Geeze I'm flattered." Kerim said as he pointed his Revenant at Khanin.

"And somehow you have a Collector on your side. Well…"

Khanin jumps down and walks up to the team with his hands up calmly.

"Feel free to take me in."

"Be glad to." Anetti.

"_Wait a minute, this is too easy_." Kriat spoke in everyone's minds.

"What do you know, the bug man knows Biotics." Khanin smirked wickedly.

"I've been told to bring you in dead or alive. But I don't mind bringing you dead."

"Your welcome to do that, but then how will you save the colony below you?" Khanin questioned as his smirked widens even more.

"Kriat, can you sense any hostages alive?"

"_Let us see what he is really hiding in his thoughts…"_

"Nah, ah, uh not so fast bug man. You won't be able to read my mind that easily."

"_I see, so you have a way to counter biotics. Then let's dive deeper shall we?"_

Kriat grabbed Khanin's arms and closed his eyes. After seeing his entire experiences, Kriat's eyes shot open.

"_Carter we have a very serious problem now."_

"No shit." Khanin said before he tossed a smoke grenade to blind everyone to quickly get away. When the smoke cleared he was already gone.

(Over com) "Did you really think it was going to be that easy? I have survived everything this Galaxy has thrown at me and I will survive you Carter. Let's see how far you'll get in five hours. All teams report to the entrance station and kill the intruders. The first person to bring me Carter's head will get paid double!"

"Yep thought as much." Kerim sighed.

"_Commander, he has three switches that control the bomb. There's one on the far north planet, and the other on the far east planet. And the last one is located deep within this facility. And they are set up to where they all have to be pressed at the same time to shut the bomb off. Not only that there are hostages in every station. We only have five hours to shut the switches off and get the hostages cleared on all three planets."_

"Alright then." Carter taps his mic. "Verminus this is Carter we have a code red situation. Jade I need you to drop off a squad of three on each of these nearby planets. Ladia, I'm appointing you and Don to be team captains for each squad. Pick two people and then head into each station."

When Carter finishes, a huge group of guards enter the area and open fire on Carter and his team. The team took cover while Kriat sets up a Biotic Sphere for them and enters Ascension mode. Carter uses his cryo and begins shooting down the guards close by as he freezes them and slashes them into pieces with his Omni Blade.

Kriat activates Annihilation field and does a biotic charge at a group of group of guards before following up with a Biotic Pulse. All these combined were powerful enough to disintegrate the guards, making the other guards panic by Kriat's unstoppable biotic powers. Kriat turns to them and releases a dark shockwave to send them smashing through crates before he took flight with his wings and started opening firing on some more Guards with his Particle Rifle.

Meanwhile, Kerim uses multi-shadow strike to take disappear and reappeared three times behind each guard one at a time and kill them with a slash to their backs with his combat knives. After killing the third one, he quickly ducked away from a guard firing at him from behind. Following up to use his Ghost Blades to shoot a volley of razor sharp blades from his omni-tool to kill the guard quickly by impaling him to the wall. Drawing his duel pistol, Kerim continues to shoot down guards around him while disappearing and repairing with tactical cloak to avoid gun fire.

Anetti jumps and twirls in the air shooting her SMG shooting the ones around her getting the shots. She next dodges the shots from the guard and she jumps on him stabbing him in the neck with her hidden omni-blade. She quickly reacts drawing her SMG as shooting the guard behind her.

When all the guards were dead, Carter taps his mic to check on the status of the two teams he set up.

"This is Carter what's your status Ladia, Don?"

(Over mic) "We just arrived on each of the planets and we're moving to each station over." Ladia answered.

"Good, we're on our way to confront Khanin whose near the control switch in this station. Let us know when you've each reached the switches in those two stations."

(Over mic) "Roger that Commander."

Carter and his team load up and move forward.

Meanwhile, Alpha team which consisted of Axel and Zea'Nara lead by Ladia, just entered the station at the far north planet. They took cover behind some walls as they see a large group of Batarian Guards patrol the area.

"Zea'Nara, take the left flank and set the turret. Axel, take right and watch our backs."

Zea'Nara takes the left as she sets the turrets as they opened fire on them. Just as the guards tried to return fire they were quickly sniped by Axel's Matlock from behind them while he was still cloaked. Ladia spots the switch to the bomb and calls to Carter.

"Commander, we've found the switch to the bomb."

(Over mic) "Good we're still trying to find our switch to the bomb."

Suddenly a gunship appears and starts opening firing on Alpha Team.

"I'll get back to you sir." Ladia returned fire with Zea'Nara and Axel.

Meanwhile, Beta Team which consisted of of Darex, and Genesis lead by Don at the far east planet approached the entrance of the facility.

"So, how do we want to say hello to these guys?" Don asked Genesis and Darex.

"The only way we can. Light'em up!" Darex yelled as he started firing his shotgun at the Batarian guards while activating his Tech Armor.

"Couldn't have said it better myself big guy." Don agreed as he activates Fortification while Genesis enters Hunt mode as it gave off more damage killing them off.

"Genesis, see if you can find the switch to the bomb."

"Location is further down. Scan shows it is heavily guarded."

"Darex, you do what you do best."

Darex laughs happily as he draws his hammer and charges through the door. As he charges through with his tech armor active he ground pounds the floor sending the Batarian pirates all across the room. Before they were about to move forward a heavy Mech jumps from the ceiling standing in their way.

"Ah crap…" Don sighed.

"Don't worry. I got this."

"Genesis get to the switch, I'll cover you. Darex kick that thing's ass."

Back with Carter and his team as they continue searching for Khanin and the switch leader. As the snipers were on the catwalks taking shots. The team takes cover.

"Dammit! Snipers. It's always snipers." Carter groaned.

"Well it's a good thing you've got snipers on your team right?" Anetti said as she and Kerim pulled their sniper rifles and started sniping back. Reinforcements soon enter. Carter and kriat take aim and fire back at them.

"Damn we seriously don't have time for this, we only got four more hours left before the bomb drops." Carter mentioned.

"We need to move quicker. Cover me." Anetti pulls her hood down, cloaked herself and ran towards the reinforcements and sneaks up above them. She draws her omni-blade and air assassinated one guard in the middle and stabs the other two from left to right into their throats and back as they all dropped at once as Carter was shoots the last of the snipers from the catwalk.

"That can work."

They rushed over to the computer switch as he tapped his mic to the others.

"Alright is everybody at the switches?"

(Over mic) Not yet commander we got our hands full." Ladia answered first.

(Over mic) "Same here." Don answered next.

Reinforcement Bataran guards soon enter the area and take cover. Kerim sees them and soon shoots the nearby light switch to blind the entire room in darkness. Making everyone confused from the all of sudden darkness in the room. Suddenly everyone hears one Batarian guard scream in pain followed by another one. Causing the Batarin guards to start shooting in all directions as they were picked off one by one until they all disappeared in the darkness. Kriat turns the light switch back on. When the lights came back on, the group sees all the Batarain guards dead as Kerim walks back to the group covered in their blood while wielding two of his combat knives that dripped flesh of their blood.

"Jesus Christ, Kerim."

"What?" Kerim asked as he swinged the blood off his knives and put them back up.

(Sighs) "You're lucky Florolia isn't seeing this.

Kerim sighs sadly a little.

"I know Carter, I know…"

"Let's just go get this done."

Meanwhile with Alpha Team, Laia, Axel and Zea'Nara continue opening firing on the gunship. Zea'Nara summons her combat and defense drone to giver her some back up. Axel tosses a cluster grenade to try and do some damage but to it only served to do a little dent on its armor.

"Ma'am we only have two hours left. Any Suggestions?" Axel asked Ladia.

"Just one, give me cover fire you two."

"Roger!"

Ladia takes a few shots with her black widow sniper rifle which were powerful enough to make the gunship stagger. She then activates her tactical cloak and her Concussive Armor-Piercing Arrows as she starts rushing towards some crates. The gunship tries to return fire but Axel and Zea'Nara shoot back at it to give Ladia cover fire. Ladia parkours her way up to the upper floor where she then jumps high the air while taking aim with her Omni-Bow. She fires her Concussive Armor-Piercing arrows at the cockpit which go right through the window and through the pilot's head. The gunship loses control and crashes close by just as Ladia lands and decloaks. Axel and Zea'Nara look at each other and back at Ladia.

"I have to say ma'am but that was pretty bad ass." Axel commented her.

"Well thank you, Axel. Now let's get to the switch."

"On it." Zea'Nara answered as she rushed up to the switch and started hacking away.

Meanwhile with Beta team. Darex charged towards the heavy mech and swings his hammer to smack it hard in the face. It retaliates and opens fire at Darex and actually pierces through his Tech armor. Despite this, his regenerative abilities help him easily survive the machine gun blasts as he swings his hammer again, this time at the chest which staggered it a little.

At the same time, Genesis goes up to the switch and starts hacking while Don stays close by and starts picking off guards closing in on their positions.

"Hey Darex, need help with that big thing?!" Don asked.

"Piss off!" Darex yelled just as the heavy mech smack Darex in the face and send him flying into the ground a little.

Darex gets right back up and charges at the heavy mech to ram into it and smash it through a nearby wall. It smacks Darex again who counters with a smash with his hammer.

"You think you can take me down? I've come back from pits of Tuchanka and back. And nothing is gonna keep me down. RAAH!"

Darex charges with his hammer as his hammer becomes electoral and hits the mech in the knee. The Mech kneels down but only briefly to punch Darex hard in the chest and smack his hammer away. Darex yells in anger as he enters krogan rage and begins savagely punching the Mech in the face until it crumbles a little. To Don's surprise, Darex slowly takes the Heavy Mech's arm which was twice his size and rips it's arm off. Darex grabs his hammer and with powerful swing, smashes to heavy mech into pieces.

"Holy shit...I knew Krogan Warlords were badass but damn…" Don commented.

"Better get used to it kid."

"I ain't no kid you oversized reptile tank. I could've easily pulled off something badass just like that if I had the chance."

"Yeah sure kid."

"Genesis how's it looking?"

"Almost complete, requesting a bit more time." She answers.

Back with Carter and his group, Carter awaits for the progress of the others while Kerim wipes the blood off his armor.

"Hopefully they'll finish before the bomb go off." Anetti commented.

"Which is in thirty minutes from now." Kerim said.

(Over mic) "Alpha team in position. Ready for further orders."

(Over mic) "Beta team at the switch awaiting further instructions."

"Alright Vipers, we have to deactivate the switches at the same time. Ok On three. 1… 2… 3!"

Carter as well as Zea'Nara and Genesis deactivate their respective switches at the same time. Shutting down the bomb in the facility Carter was in.

"Alright good job Vipers, bomb is disable. Alpha and Beta team had back to the Verminus, I'll handle Khanin.

(Over mic) "Yes sir." Ladia and Don answered.

"Kriat at, how close is Khanin?"

"_He awaits for you in the main control room of this facility."_

"Alright let's not keep this guy waiting."

The team kept moving forward as they headed off to the control room. They've arrived to the control room but no guards around as Anetti finds it strange.

"So you shut down the bomb." Khanin reveals himself above the upper floor looking down towards Carter and his team. "Big deal, we'll just kill you and reactivate them. However I will change my mind and turn myself in peacefully in return I want one small thing…"

"And what's that?"

Khanin's face changes to seriousness.

"I Want Commander Shepard."

"Are you crazy? Commander Shepard is dead." Kerim comments.

"Bullshit, Shepard's alive out here somewhere in this galaxy and I will have his head for what he's done!"

"If he was alive. What would you want with him?"

Khanin chuckles sarcastically.

"Typical. When an atrocity happens to a race that is part of the council people pay tributes and honor every year for them. But when one happens to a race not part of the council people don't seem to give a shit. Have his actions of what he did to my people ten years ago really been forgotten? How he destroyed the Bahak system and its 300,000 batarian colonists in a vain attempt to stop the reapers."

"He tried to warn you about the Reapers. He didn't do it on purpose."

"It doesn't matter if he did it on purpose or not! 300,000 died including my family because of him. And also as a result of his actions we were unable to defend ourselves when the reapers arrived. And despite all that happened, even after all I did to help stop the reapers myself! Not once has the council ever tried to help us! And as for Shepard, they just let him go scott clean. Crime against another species is suppose to be a serious offense but how is it that Shepard got to walk away unpunished for what he did?!" Khanin smashes his fist on the wall.

"That's not their fault. You wouldn't listen to them."

"I don't want to hear your bullshit on how you justify Shepard getting away with what he did. Either bring me Shepard now or I kill all of you and then blow the human colony below this station up."

"Shepard is dead. You know that."

"No, he isn't they never did find his damn body nor did they ever confirm his death. You people are hiding him and I know it. You're just trying to keep him from facing justice for his crimes all because he stopped the reapers. He wasn't the only one that helped fight them and just because he stopped the reapers should be no excuse for you people to try and hide him from us!"

"He's very delusional." Kerim whispered to Kriat.

"I'm done wasting time, what's going to be, Shepard or you and everyone in this colony?"

With Carter distracting Khanin, Anetti was cloaked as she slowly sneaks up behind him. Readying her hidden omni-blade, she moves in for the strike. However Khanin anticipated for this and moves out of the way to easily avoid the strike. He grabs her arm and throws her off the upper floor right back in front of Carter. Carter gently helps her up as Khanin laughs a little.

"So that's your answer. When is the council ever going to learn. There is nothing in this Galaxy that can take me down. Dead or alive…"

Khanin activates his blade armor and tech armor and uses his jetpack to take flight while drawing his Kishock Harpoon Gun sniper rifle. He reaches for the switch to blow the station but can't find it. He sees Anetti holding it as she drops it and smashes it to pieces under her foot.

"Find, have it your own damn way." He flies back and takes aim with his Kishock Harpoon Gun. The team began open firing on him but he quickly dodged thanks to his jetpack and as he flew over and shot a submissive net to trap Kriat to prevent him from using his biotic powers.

"Now that he's out of the way, let's do this on equal grounds."

"Then come down here and fight. You and me. No guns no nothing."

"Sure, if you survive long enough from a full out gun fight with me."

He fires a harpoon at the team as it exploded on impact spreading the team out. Khanin smirked and fires his ballistic blades at Carter to fully take out his shields. Kerim opens fire at Khanin who quickly moves away thanks to his jetpack and fires another harpoon towards Kerim. Kerim begins shooting into the air as Khanin came down to him and pulled out his AT-12 Raider shotgun. He began shooting at Kerim while walking up to him. Forcing Kerim to take cover behind some crates. Kerim activates Adrenaline Rush and pops out from behind the crates to fire his Ghost blades. The blades did little damage to his tech armor but they staggered Khanin long enough for Kerim to open fire with increased speed and accuracy.

Meanwhile, Carter stood behind cover as he waited for his shields to recover. When they did, he popped out from behind cover and activates his cryo ammo. He shoots Khanin as it freezes him for a moment and begins beating him down. Khanin unfroze and grabbed one of Carter's punches as he first shot Carter in the stomach with his shotgun to completely take Carter's shield down and seriously wound him before winds up a powerful punch with an omni-tool gauntlet to punch Carter and send him flying through several crates.

"I'm down, need medigel." Carter groaned as he bleed out a little.

Kerim rushed over to Carter and began applying medigel. Meanwhile Khanin took flight back in the air and drew his Kishock Harpoon gun again. Anetti drew her sniper rifle and quickly began firing at Khanin to give Kerim cover fire. Khanin dodged the next few shots while in the air and fired back at Anetti who took cover from the harpoon shots. Anetti dodges the shots as parkours her way up as she draws her blade and stabs his jetpack and loses control. Khanin grabs Anetti and throws her off him as he lands on the upper levels and continues his air assault from there.

Kerim finishes applying medgel to Carter as he slowly got back up. Suddenly Kerim get's impaled in the shoulder and the knee by two harpoon shots. Rendering him unable to continue at the moment. However Kriat breaks free and assists Carter.

"Kriat, I believe you know what to do."

Kriat charged up a dark sphere and fires it at Khanin. The sphere was powerful enough to deplete half of his tech armor and send him on his knees. Carter biotic charges up to him as kneed him in the chin followed by uppercutting him. Khanin groans angrily, grabs Carter by the throat and throws him back down to the lower floor. Kriat takes flight in the air with his wings and starts firing his particle rifle at Khanin while Anetti helped sniped from a position. She snipes out his damaged jetpack thus destroying it and preventing him from using it again.

"Damn, that jetpack cost me 250 million credits, you'll pay for that you sneaky bitch." Khanin called out to Anetti before Kriat got his attention again when he shot at him with his particle rifle and destroyed his tech armor.

"Carter, I can use a little help here." Kerim asked as he struggled to break free from the harpoons stuck through his shoulder and knee while bleeding badly. Carter uses the medi gel to ease the pain as he removes the harpoon. However while he was doing this, Khanin jumps down from the upper floor in front of Anetti and punches her hard in the face to knock her out. He turns towards Carter and Kerim as Kerim tries walking but his wounded knee slowed his movements. Smirking, Khanin grabs an inferno grenade and tosses at the two.

"Grenade!" Kerim shouts.

Carter helps Kerim move quicker as he two inferno grenades exploded pushing them further. They look back and see Khanin jumping over the flames as he drew his shotgun and got ready again. Kerim tried standing but fell back down because of his badly injured knee.

"Stand down Kerim, me and Kriat handle him."

Kerim sighs and sits down behind cover to try and provide cover fire for Carter to get to Khanin. As they went after him through the fire he disappeared leaving no trace.

"Suprise!" Khanin yelled from above as he jumped down and sucker punched Kriat in the face and shoot him with his shotgun to knock all his barrier down and send him flying.

"And then there was only one." Khanin smiled as he turned to face Carter.

"Me and you. No guns, no blades and no powers. Old fashioned fist fight."

Khanin simply puts his shotgun up but kept his blade armor on as he punched towards Carter. Carter punches back harder in the cheek and uppercut him in the jaw. Khanin only flinched slightly from the punch and counters with a slash with one of the blades on his forearm armor before following up with a powerful punch to Carter's chest.

"Of course. The unfair kinds. Should've seen that coming."

Carter draws his omni-blade.

"Like I was going to play fair. Ha that's a laugh." Khanin began another series of slashing punches with his blade armor. Carter rolls his eyes as he blocks the slashes before he suddenly felt a huge pain in sides when Khanin stabbed one of the blades through his sides, causing bleeding.

Carter groans in both anger and pain as he goes for a omnislash which did little to dent his armor.

"What the?" Carter yells.

"Got armor on remember?"

"Ah man this is real dirty fighting bull crap."

"Save it human." Khanin tries to go for a omni-gauntlet punch which Carter easily dodges. Leaving Khanin open for an attack. As Carter draws his Krogan shotgun, charges it and shotgunned him and his chest armor breaking it as it sends him flying a few inches into the air.

"Unfair prick." Carter mumbles to himself while Khanin got back up.

"Wow, that actually hurt." Khanin joked as he rushed back up to Carter and punched him hard in the face while knocking his shotgun off his hands and tossing it aside.

"Since you busted up my blade armor, might as well settle like you humans say like men." Khanin said as he got back in his fighting stance.

"Oh so now you decide to play fair."

"No I just think it would be more fun to kill you with my bare hands since you've now officially pissed me off."

"Well let's see." Carter hand gestures him to come over as Khinan runs charging at him. Khanin starts the next part of the fight with a few simple punches before kneeing Carter hard in the stomach right where his shotgun wound was still at, making Carter fall to his knees where Khanin kicks him hard in the face.

Carter's mouth bleeds a bit as he wipes his mouth. Carter grabs his arm and snaps it outwards as he groans in pain. Then he twists it around to his back as Carter was standing behind him and kicks him pushing him into the wall. Khanin tries to push Carter off him and counter with another punch but Carter blocks his attacks and counters with a judo throws to the ground. Khanin kicks Carter off him and tries to follow up with a punch. Carter blocks his punch and counters with a series of punches and kicks before finishing the combo off with a jump side kick right on the un disfigured side of Khanin's face.

(groaning) "Well it's been fun. However like I said before, I don't have time for this." Khanin painfully said as he called in reinforcements as the surround Carter and his wounded team.

"Any last words?" Khanin asked before. "Oh wait, it just so happens I have a back up switch."

Suddenly someone or thing shoots the switch out of Khanin's hand and opened fired to quickly shoot and kill all the Batarian reinforcements. Effectively saving Caret's team. However Khanin used the time to make a quick getaway. Before he left he yelled back. "This isn't over, not by a damn long shot!"

With him gone and the colony effectively saved, Carter helps Kriat and Anetti back up as Kriat helps Kerim walked.

"What just happened Cater?" Kerim asked.

"Someone just saved our butts apparently." Carter answered.

"What do we do now. Khanin got away." Anetti asked.

"He may have gotten away but at least we stopped him." Carter taps his mike. "Jackson we need transport back to the Verminus immediately."

(Over mic) "Over Commander, on my way."

The team carefully made their way to the grand view point as they helped Kerim in the shuttle and head back in. Before Carter enters he turns around and from the far off distance, he saw a figure. This figure wore a N7 Destroyer's T5-V Battlesuit, but had a few slight differences. First It had a Specter symbol in place of the N7 symbol. Next it had a belt carrying tactical equipment and pouches wrapped around the waist. Finally the regular T5-V Battlesuit helmet was replaced with the Death Mask. The armor was black with red lining and matching red lights. The Specter carried a fully customized M-76 Revenant complete with a scope. Carter and the Specter stared at each other briefly before the Specter turned around and walked away while disappearing from sight with tactical cloak.

"Who the hell was that? Does anyone see him?" Carter sees him from a distant.

"See what?" Kerim asks

The Specter disappears as Carter turned back.

"Nothing. Nevermind." The team returns to the Verminus afterwards. As the they came back Kerim was in the Medic bay getting his shoulder and knee checked by Florolia and Kayla.

"How bad are they Doctor Kayla?" Kerim asked.

"Well you've been Harpooned in the shoulder and in the knee so you're out of commission for a while. Not even your prosthetics can help you." Kayla answered

"I've survived worse, just patch me up send me back on the field." Kerim replied calmly.

"I'm sorry. We can't just patch you up and throw you back in. You need time to heal that knee and shoulder. You've already lost a leg and arm. Don't want to lose another."

Kerim groaned and laid back. Carter walks in to check on Kerim.

"Hey Kerim. How are you so far?" Carter asks Kerim.

"Does it look like I am, Carter?" Kerim answered also asking.

"I'm guessing it's a no."

"Yes but I've been through worse." Kerim answered.

Kayla walks over to Darex who was getting the gunshot wounds checked after being shot a few times by the mech. He on the other hand seemed happy.

"That's right, I smashed that damn mech to pieces with my own hands before smashing it more with favorite hammer. Tough S.O.B didn't go down easy but I have to admit I had fun with that piece of junk." Darex said feeling excited.

Kerim sighs as he lays his head back.

"Great, I'm stuck listening to him brag all night…" Kerim groaned.

"I got to go report this to Taul about the situation. Be back shortly doctor to get the check up." Carter says as he left to go in the com room. He presses a few buttons and a hologram of Taul appears.

"Hello Commander I trust the mission was a success."

"We stopped the bomb but not the leader."

"I see, so Khanin got away again huh?"

"Yes sadly but I know how tough he is."

"Well you're not the first. But the important part is you stopped him. Sooner or later his luck is bound to end. We will be keeping an eye out for him and update you whenever he rears his sick looking face back up. In the meantime great job saving those Colonist Commander and kicking his ass. You done more to damage him then most Specters have. Which I have to say is very impressive."

"Thank you, Taul. I'll keep an eye out for him again when he shows up."

"Until then get some rest, you look like you've been through hell. Taul out." Taul's hologram disappears as Carter goes back to the medic bay to get his wounds properly checked and fixed. As he heads down the elevator, Carter thinks about the mysterious Specter Operative back at the station.

"Who was that guy? I know he wasn't bad but it's like remember that armor. I'll think about it later."

Carter arrives and goes off to the medic bay.


	13. Crew: Recovery

Carter finished most of his early activities the next morning. Feeling like it's been a little while since he spoke with his crew he decided to go around the ship to see how everyone was doing. Starting by heading over to Astok's science room where he surprisingly found Darex, Don, and even Axel in the room.

"Wow, you even got the limited edition Asari pack of Forax." Don asked he flipped through the nudity magazine.

"Yep, I have almost ever special copy you can name. Think of it as a civilian hobby of mine." Astok smirked.

"Now why I am here guys for this discussion of alien porn?" Axel asked.

"Well we gathered here today to talk about why is it that Ladia's little sister has bigger boobs and nicer ass than her." Astok answered.

"And why does this involve me?"

"Because you used to work for Cerberus, you were working for them when they had captive. Is there any information on if they could be implants or are they just natural?" Don continued.

"Man we really need to find another man hobby to talk about." Darex finished as Carter walks in.

"Yes you do." Carter crossed his arms which took everyone surprised.

"Hey there Commander glad you could join us. Here. Got this for you." Astok tossed a Florax magazine of Quarians to Carter. "In case you're wondering what could be under Zea'Nara's suit." Astok winked at Carter.

"I know what a Quarian looks like without a suit, I don't need a magazine to tell me." Carter throws to the side with the other pile.

"That could be true but do you know what they look like without the full suit on?" Astok joked.

"Yes." Carter answers straightforward.

"Well that's good, maybe you could help us answer the galaxy's newest biggest questions." Don asked.

"Why does Florolia have a bigger set of tits and plumper rear then her older sister Ladia. Are they implants Cerberus may have put or are they natural." Astok. "We've been trying to ask Axel if there's any information on that but he doesn't know."

"Because one I'm a married man and that's not something I talk on and two, two my perverted friend of the merry man men, why the hell would I look into information on that?" Axel asked.

"What do you think Carter?" Don asked.

"I think you guys need to respect the woman workers around you. They're not playthings. They're people just you and me."

"Thank you, Commander. At least one person has an decent act."

"We don't mean that. We do respect the women workers here. It's just we're curious." Astok answered.

"But I guess we can move onto the next

Darex gets up. "Carter's right. It isn't right."

"And this is coming from the Krogan who asked for a Justicar edition of Florax." Don joked which made Darex blush.

"That was before I met her. Ah...please don't tell Amuya that, she could and may can hear this."

"All are fellow lips are sealed so help us all." Don and Astok answered.

"Commander I want to point I was just here for drinks and I had no idea I would be dragged into this." Axel answered.

"I understand Axel. You're not into this kind of thing."

"Well I did say drinks, care for one commander?" Astok offered.

(Sighs annoyingly) "Why not? If it will get you off my back."

Astok grabs drinks for everyone and tosses them one to each.

"So if we can't talk about pretty ladies, what should be the next subject at hand people?" Don asked.

"Maybe why not discuss about the tournament I mentioned on who's the most badass member of this Viper team?" Astok asked as he took a sip of drink.

"I actually want to see that, what do you think Carter?" Darex asked.

"I can go for that. Let's do this."

"Alright we'll have to plan it all when we get a good deal of time off. Trust in me to take care of it guys." Astok smirked.

"Wait a minutes what's going to be the prize?" Axel asked.

"Bragging rights and credits." Don answered Axel.

Darex puts his hand down. "Five hundred credits says I can come out first place!"

Don does the same thing. "Your on ya oversized reptile tank."

Axel and Astok does the same.

"Carter you in?" Axel asked.

"Yeah why not." Carter places six hundred credits.

"Alright when we get the chance we will settle this."

"I'll let you guys go. Take you guys and please clean up this mess."

"Yes sir." They all groaned.

Carter exits Astok's science room and heads over to Ladia's room where she found Ladia speaking with Florolia.

"I don't know Ladia are you sure?" Florolia asked.

"Look just go down there and tell him that you seriously need to inspect his injuries, you have medical authority. And trust me I know how guys like him work." Ladia answered.

"I thought you told everyone you didn't like men?"

"I lied, I had to say something to keep people from hitting on me. I like guys like him, people who have respect and don't hit on anyone, know what I mean?"

The two notice Carter.

"Oh hello Carter how can we help you?" Ladia asked.

"So you're not into women I presume?"

"No I had to lie about that to keep perverts from hitting on me so I can look for the right guy. But that's not we're talking about. Maybe you can help Florolia with her problem better than I can." Ladia asked.

Carter sits with them. "Oh, what problem?"

"I was going to inspect Kerims wounds, but he requested that Kayla take a look. When I told him she was unavailable he got up and went down to the combat training area. Requested to let him know when she got back. When I told him I can still check he just looked at me and told me I don't want to do that. I don't know how to approach him or anything down at the combat arena. What should I do?" Florolia asked.

"We'll approach this together. See what we can do."

"Ok, I'll meet you down there." Florolia got up and exited. Before Carter could follow her Ladia gently stops Carter.

"Carter, I love my sister and I'm happy beyond belief that I have her back. I'm glad she's doing better but...I'm just scared now. With her close to Kerim...after what I read on his profile and seen him do. I just, don't know if it's safe for her to be around him." Ladia mentioned.

"I know but have you seen the way he acts around Florolia?"

Ladia sighs. "Just keep an eye on her when she's around him please…"

"Of course, Ladia."

Carter exits and heads down to the combat arena area where he found Florolia waiting on him.

"He's through there. He respectfully requested I don't come in while he's practicing, said something about it involving brutality." Floloria answered Carter. "Think you can talk to him I really need to check on his injuries."

"I'll try. Go back to the medic bay. Wait for us there."

"Ok…" Florolia left while Carter entered the combat area. There he found Kerim in only turian pants as he practiced joint locking and bone destroying grappling techniques on hologram enemies. The way he performed the techniques were brutal and almost savagely like that were really meant to kill the opponent.

He kept practicing repeatedly until he was breathing hard and his injuries began to open up again.

"Hey Kerim what are you practicing on?"

"It's called Tokrah. The ancient Turian martial art of Body description. Teaches the users how to destroy the body's joints, bones, muscles, and pressure points to inflict as much agony while destroying the opponent. Saren taught me this art, said to control your opponent's pain is an easy way to control how you want your target dead or alive…" Kerim answered as he took deep breaths.

"Listen. Florolia wants me to talk to you. Something about not letting her check your wounds."

Kerim looks at Carter for a moment and sighs.

"I don't want her to see these." Kerim said, mentioning his horrible scars all over his body.

"But she's a doctor. And she's well aware of the things you went through. So what's the problem?"

"Carter look at me and you tell me the problem. After all, I'm just a ruthless killer right?"

"But Florolia sees more than just a ruthless killer. She's just as damaged as you are. You only do those things because the way they treat you. But now it's different."

"Really, then what do you see sir? I believe your words were "Jesus Christ," when you saw me kill those Batarian Pirates."

"It's just I never seen brutal killing like that before but she will understand. But you have to let her in into your inner circle."

"Your other words where I was lucky she wasn't there to see that. If I let her in my inner circle she will see stuff like that from me. She's suffered enough to witness that kind of hell."

"But she doesn't want to see you suffer."

Kerim sighs.

"Let me ask you again, what do you and the crew see me as? She sees something else but that's because she hasn't seen what you've all seen yet. So what do you and the others see me as?"

"I see a friend that needs help from other friends like me."

"I thought you saw me as a ruthless killer?"

"No that's what the file said. And it is just a file. Nothing more."

Kerim takes a seat and breathes a little.

"I just don't want to scare her sir. Everyone reacts differently to the horror's that may happen in their lives. Mine turned me into this, and I just don't want to possibly scare her with this." Kerim said a little sadly.

"She's already scared enough not letting her help you."

Kerim remains silent for a moment.

"You really do try to see the good of things. Even there shouldn't be anything there."

"I know it's in there. Florolia sees it too."

"Fine I'll let her take a look. But I still don't want her seeing the scars. I'll talk to you later." Kerim gets up while putting on a turian shirt and heads over to the med bay as Carter follows him. When they get there, Florolia was working on computer work until Kerim takes a seat. "Well I guess I'll let you take a look but please don't ask me to take my shirt off."

"I'll try, thanks for coming Kerim I'll be with you just one sec." Florolia walks out and hugs Carter a little. "Thank you for talking to him…"

"Of course, Florolia."

Carter leaves the medic bay into the elevator as he goes down to the docking bay. He arrives as he sees Jolee in her bed reading a weapon manuel on new designs for weapons. She was now in her casual outfit which consisted of a N7 Shirt, camouflage pants, combat boots, and fingerless gloves.

"Hey Commander what it is?"

"Came to see how you were settling in."

"I'm settling in just fine, have to admit the collector base mission was not what I saw coming but it was fun as hell to blow that place up. So how can I help you commander?"

"What can you tell me about yourself?" Carter asked.

"Well let's see where I begin. I was Born on Earth with my family. Ran away from my parents because of me being different. Became a child of the streets, and learned to live by my wits and guts, surviving in the hidden underbelly of the metropolises of humanity's home world. I saw the opportunity to join the Alliance and became a demolition expert and weapon specialist. Over the next few years I soon rose to the ranks of N7, soon becoming one of their finest operatives. Eventually joining your tea and here I am now sir."

"Strange. What a coincidence. I''m just like you."

"Really?

"Yeah I did those things too expect that I never knew my parents."

"Dang must've been rough."

"Yes it was. It's been hell for me being homeless, no parents to watch over me till I joined the Alliance and became the new human spectator."

"Wow, who knew that I would be allot like the great Commander Carter. Small universe isn't it?"

"I guess it is. I didn't think I find someone in common."

"I know. So what else can I answer for you sir?"

"So for someone who is demolition expert. How many missions have you been on?"

"Well crap. I wish kept count but I lost count after ten. last one was blowing up this place the reapers were taking over and yes I even fought my share of battles in the Reaper war."

"Well so did I. When they first hit London."

"That was my hometown. But I was stationed at Rhio Brazil when the fight came there."

"Oh New York is my hometown but I was deployed to London."

"Well if that's the case we've both knew how hard it was not being able to fight to save our home town when we were stationed at different places."

"Yeah. It's too bad I couldn't protect New York City."

"But thank you for your part in protecting London sir."

"Sure thing."

"Anything else I can help you with Commander?"

"Have you ever had to serve on a ship like this before?"

"No, not quite like this one sir. I've served in teams before but they were usually consisting of mainly N7 Operatives like me. Never served in a multi group team. You got members from Turian Blackwatch, Salarian STG, Asari Justicar, Krogan Warlord, former Cerberus Operative, the list goes on. I've never served in what I like to call a rainbow team. Which means a team consisting of multiple people from various different factions and units."

"As long you respect your teammates. I'm fine with it."

"I do commander of course I always respect my teammates regardless of who or what they are. It's just I've never been on a multi group team before that's all. If anything it's another big honor because each of the members you have on your team comes from the best of the best of every species. And like us, must've not been an easy trip to get where they were and where they are now as part of Viper Team."

"Trust me it wasn't easy getting from where I was."

"I know, because you're the one leading this whole unique group of badasses of the badasses. So anything else you wanted to talk on Carter?"

"That's it for now carry on with your...reading."

"Aye aye sir." Jolee lays back down and goes back to her reading as Carter heads down to the ship's Archive room. There near an observatory window looking out at the vastness of space,he found Kriat sitting on a chair looking through histories of various species.

"_Carter. I sense you have questions for me. Please have a seat." _Kriat motioned for Carter to take a seat in front of him

"Yes I do, Kriat."

"_I've been looking through the various histories of all the current species that we studied in my time. I find it both as a surprise and not a surprise to see how violent some of these species are. Especially the lizard people or Salarians. Did you know they used to eat flies?" _Kriat asked in Carter's mind.

"I'm not so sure. I might ask Astok."

"_Oh him. Of all the questions I would imagine people would ask. The only question he asked was what were Prothean women like and if they had what he called...boobs…" _

"That is true. That's pretty much on his mind."

"_You have no idea. So what questions do you have Carter?"_

"What was your life before this? To be Prothean?"

"_Well I am pretty much like javik. We were both born during the time the Reapers invaded our Empire. I like him was a soldier. But I was a soldier of power, I focused most of my training in obtaining more Biotic power. That is what lead to my downfall and transformation into a collector. The reapers used my desire to become more powerful to try and stop them. In the end, even I with all my great power was not immune to their indoctrination. As a result, they made me do, unspeakable things."_

"I see. I'm sorry they made you do this. Just like when I was a kid on the streets. I had to do everything I could to survive. I had to kill to eat like any survivor."

"_Indeed you have but unlike me, you took back control of your life before it was too late. I was unable to save the Empire, I was unable to save my race, worst of all, I was unable to save my wife."_

"Your wife?"

"_Yes, when I was indoctrinated, they did not change me to a collector until my uses as a Spy where no longer needed. Until then I was left normal to spy and further indoctrinate others into their ranks. Similar to how your fallen Specter Saren was used. The first person they had me indoctrinate and kill, was my wife."_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask you."

"_Like I said commander. It was too late for me to take back control of my life. I may have taken back my freedom for a second chance. But that does not erase my failure fifty thousands years ago…"_

"You're right it can't change the past. But you can redeem yourself by helping me stop Cerberus from using the Reaper Tech. To prevent what happened years ago during your cycle."

"_I know Commander, that is why I serve under your command. So what is your next question which I take involves more information on us Protheans?"_

"Were you chosen to become a Biotic or did you make that decision yourself?"

"_I chose this position. We were allowed to follow any path we wanted as long as it would benefit the Empire in destroying the reapers however way we could."_

"So you can do anything as long it contributed to your empire?"

"_That is how life has always been. Have you not read the book Javik wrote alongside the Asari known as Liara?"_

"Well with all of the things that have been happening recently. I barely had time to read but sleep instead."

"_I just finished reading the book, "Journeys with a Prothean," by Liara T'Soni and javik."_

"Is it any good?"

"_I find it hard to believe that it was written by an Asari and that Javik co authored it. Never knew Javik to do that kind of things as he was warrior all his life like me. However unlike me, Javik put his entire life for the empire, even refusing the arrange marriage offered to him while I accepted mine."_

So that stubborn Prothean never got married huh? I'm surprised he can even get drunk."

"_So am I. So what other questions can I answer for you?"_

"Do you ever do anything fun?"

"_No, the reapers never did give us opportunities to enjoy what we called fun. The only thing I could remember having fun with was having staring contests with my wife for fun and…roleplay…"_

"Roleplaying? Oh, I see. What about drinking, card games things like that?"

"_Games of chances like Javik pointed out in the book offense punishable by death. Staring contests were a common pastime, made all the more challenging due to our four eyes. Females would also use these eyes to begin foreplay."_

"I get it, Kriat. I get it."

Kriat chuckles a little in his natural insect voice.

"_But yes we were so busy fighting the reapers they did not give us time to enjoy life."_

"Well you can enjoy it now."

"_Maybe…"_

"You have doubts?"

"_In a way I have some…"_

"Like what?"

"_Getting used to all this along with a life outside of being a soldier in a new different time with the species that I remember were primitives."_

"Well at least you're enjoying it in some ways I don't understand."

"_You do have that point Carter. So what else may I answer for you?"_

"Nothing more now."

"_Be well Carter…"_ Kriat goes back to reading more books. Carter leaves the archive room and goes to the observatory to see Amuya.

"Greetings Carter how may I help you?' Amuya asked as she exited her meditation.

"So how's the training with Florolia? Any progress?"

"A little progress, she seems, nervous most of the time. From what I've seen from the recordings you showed me on what Cerberus did to her. They try to increase her biotic powers through the use of inflicting pain and suffering on her. As such it seems they come from instincts of survival whenever she feels threaten. And due to her tortured mind, this can be unpredictable. This isn't the first time I have seen a case like her's. But it is the first time I have dealt with one as sever as her's is."

"Well at least you're trying to help her. Keep me updated on her."

"WIll do Commander. The assistance of Kriat has been most beneficial for both of us. For he seems to have the power to contain her in case she has an accident or panic attack. Was there anything else you wish to speak with me on?"

"How did you feel about Darex's poem?"

Amuya giggled a little.

"I found it cute that he would do such a thing but I feel honored as well. There was a krogan back in the Reaper War who was part of Aralakh Company who did poems for an Asari he loved. To know he wanted to express his feelings like the Krogan did makes me feel very humble."

"Well I'm glad to see you took interests into his poem."

"Which reminds me, do you mind if I ask you a question or two Carter?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"You and Darex like to refer to each other as brothers as if you were siblings. How long have you known him and what can you tell me about him that he told me already?" Amuya crossed her arms and smirked a little.

"Well we became brothers in arms back in the days on the Citadel. I was a homeless kid but Darex only came because of the genophage. When we met we always had each other's back since then."

"Interesting story, so what can you tell me about him personally that he may have not told me already?"

"Darex is a great guy. He's the kind of guy tough on the outside but soft on the inside. He'll be your friend as long as you try not to piss him off."

"Ohh...so outside all that tough side lies a soft krogan. I like that, any tips you could charge on what I could do to try and get him to confess and come to me?"

"Well you can soften him enough to get him to come to you. Don't seduce him too much or you might push him away."

"Duly noted. Was there anything else I can help you with?"

"How do you feel having Kriat around? Despite the Reaper war tensions."

"I sense much tension in him for what he views himself now. He is a warrior who has suffered more then one should have and more. I feel sympathy and I feel deeply sorry for him. To be the reason to lose everything he held dear to him and wake up many years later in a time he knows nothing of ruled by the very species that were inferior to him in his time."

"Yes he's been through a lot. But he's doing better now."

"Which I m glad for him on."

"Well again thank you for helping Florolia with her biotic powers."

"Of course Carter."

"I'll leave you to your meditation now."

"Very well Commander."

Carter leaves the observatory as he goes into the elevator to the garden. He arrives to the garden and approaches her from behind as she was sitting at a table.

"Do you need something, Commander?"

"Do you have a few minutes of your time?"

She turns around. "Of course Commander. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"What previous work have done before?"

"I've done allot of contracts for allot of clients. I'm sure you know about Aria from Omega right?"

"Yes I know her."

"I also did a few jobs for her. My clients ranged from warlords to politicians who wanted me to assassinate people either they had strong issues with or just wanted to move up in society."

"Yeah. I see now. I didn't think you would've joined me."

"I joined you because unlike most of my clients, your purposes are unselfish. And that maybe in the future if I helped you then maybe you could return the favor."

"Of course. I'll do my best to help as much as I can."

"Thank you commander, Is there anything you wish to discuss on?"

"What do you do for fun or relaxing?"

"The ways I relax is through peaceful environments such as this garden. The way I entertain myself is either drinking or going to Aria's club."

"Have you ever thought about settling down or retire from assassin work?"

"Not yet at the moment. I don't plan to retire anytime soon."

"Ok, so who taught you how to be an assassin?"'

"No one particularly teached me. I was only trained by my father in my family. As a tradition we passed down from an assassin to another. From generation to generation in the Liun family."

"So your father was an assassin like you?

"Yes. He wants the noble family to live on. That's why I chose this destiny."

"You said one time that your family was killed while you were fulfilling contracts for the Hanar. Do you have any idea why they were killed?"

"Yes it was a Batarian politician. They were murdered by his hands and I swore to find whoever did this to my family."

"Don't try to take revenge too far now. Sometimes it could end badly or worse."

"I know commander. That's why I'm a noble assassin. It would be dishonoring to my family's tradition and disgrace my family."

"Alright."

"Anything else, commander?"

"So Kerim was a serious competitor of yours?"

"Yes. Just a little fun to entertain each other and who would get the target first. Friendly competition nothing serious. No feuds at all."

"Who won the most during those competitions?"

"Mostly me." Anetti smirks.

"For some reason I find that hard to believe considering the reputation Kerim seems to have with most of the underworld of the Galaxy." Carter crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow. "When I first recruited him, Kerim was able to make even Aria nervous."

"Well that's just his dirty work. Luckily I'm never like that with my targets."

"So you're telling me that Kerim is infamous because of his dirty work with his targets?"

"Yes. We both have our special reputations in our own ways."

"So I've seen from the both of you."

"Yes. Anything else commander?"

"That's all for now."

"Thank you for this talk sir." Anetti answered before going back to what she was doing. Cater exits the garden and heads over to the comm computer where Genesis was analysing the star map.

"Greetings Commander, how may I help you?" Genesis asked.

"I didn't get the chance to check up on you after you got fixed up. How are you feeling since you had your creators or parents fix you up?" Carter asked.

"I'm quite well commander. Thank you for your consideration."

"Did they upgrade you where they repaired you?"

"Yes. They've upgraded my movement ability. I am able to move 50% quicker and upgraded my strength up to 80%."

"Wow, that's this impressive seeing how you were already impressive on everything you do. How does it feel to have those upgraded?"

"It feels wonderful commander. Now that Zea'Nara has my speculations. I can now be repaired anytime."

"Speaking of which, have you been keeping contact with your…"parents"…?"

"Yes Commander I have. They wanted me to comeback with them but I refused to rejoin them. At least until the mission is complete."

"Well I understand Renie'Lemin wanted you to call her mother and wanted to establish a mother and daughter relationship. How goes that with Apex?"

"Creator Apex or father is slowly adjusting to the new role. Even going as far as to say he feels pride in my creation and worries about my personal safety."

"Well that's great that you and your creators or parents are establishing a healthy family relationship with each other."

"I have to thank you Commander. For giving my creator Apex to vision me as a daughter."

"I just wanted to help anyway I can and you're most welcome Genesis."

"Anything else, Commander?"

"That'll be all Genesis, glad your doing better."

"Thank you Commander. I will remain here whenever you need me."

Carter leaves the comm computer into the elevator down to the engine room. He arrives to the engine room and approaches Zea'Nara.

"Carter, what can I do for you?"

"Have you got time to talk?"

"Sure. Let me just… come on you little bosh'tet! " Zea'Nara fixes her omni-tool but get frustrated.. "Oh sorry about that Carter, I need to get my Omni tool upgraded and fixed next time we pay a visit to the Citadel. Mine got damaged in that mission with trying to capture that Batarian Pirate when I was helping ladia…"

"What do you need, can I help?"

"No really it's nothing you have to add to your plate I can take care of it I've got the credits for it."

"Well okay but if you need anything or help. Just ask me."

Zea'Nara will remember that as she blushed under her mask.

"Really because I… oh thank you."

"Anytime. So how is the ship running so far?"

"The ship is running amazingly. Thanks to the upgrades I've put in it's been running smoothly. It can just put me to sleep."

"Wow, how long did that take you?"

"It only took me two hours to get them installed. Sorry I've probably should've asked permission before installing them."

"Oh no it's great, if anything you should get some rest, you've earned it." Carter smiled at her.

"Oh it's fine. I'm not tired at all. I mean it did take me only two hours."

"Yes but you've been working non stop even before then. Please, get some rest you've rightfully earned it." Carter smiled and patted her on the shoulders.

"Oh. I guess you're right. Maybe I have been working too hard. Maybe I should get some rest."

"Good then."

Zea'Nara chuckles. "I'll consider this as my time off. I'll see you in a few hours." Zea'Nara walks off to her room as Carter looks at her swinging hips into the elevator.

(Over com) "Commander you have a call from Captain Len."

"On my way." Carter sighs, a little annoyed that he didn't get a chance to spend more time with Zea'Nara. He heads over to the com room as a hologram of a human alliance Captain Len appears.

"Hello commander I am Captain Len, Warden of the Cronis maximum security station. Thank you for meeting me on such short notice."

"Of course. What's the problem?"

"I'll try to be brief. Maya Brooks the former Cerberus operative who was a major threat during the Shepherd's Identity Crises was sentenced to life in prison here in this station. We have reason to believe that Cerberus may try to break her out soon." Len answered.

"What?" As Carter was shocked

"We don't know for sure if Cerberus will try or not. However if she was to escape or worse Cerberus will get a major advantage over us. We request that you and your Viper Team would come and see if you can get any information out of her to find if she may know what Cerberus maybe up to recently."

"Okay we'll see what we can do."

Thank you commander, Len out." Len's hologram disappears.

"Jade…"

"I got them now. Heading for the prison now. All systems green. Approaching relay now."

The engines begin to charge as they approach the relay and warped to the Prison.


	14. Priorty: Enemy from the past

Carter arrived at the maximum security prison space station with Don, Darex, and Amuya with him. The two walked down the long hallway which was heavily guarded by the guards in the station. Once the reach the the end of the hallway they found the warden, Len waiting for them.

"Commander thank you for coming, if you will follow me I will take you to Brook's cell." Len motioned Carter and his team to follow him.

"Do you have any questions commander?"

"Whats going on? I was told about Maya Brooks breaking out?" Carter asks

"We are not sure yet, but we have reason to believe Cerberus may try to break out because she may contain valuable information on what they could be up to. We've been trying to interrogate her for whatever she may hold but we haven't got much result. We were wondering if you could try and talk some sense into her."

"Okay. I'll see what I can do."

As they walked passed by the cells men all over had eyes on Amuya.

(Prisoner) "Hey baby. I need some love tonight. Care to cuddle with me?"

(Prisoner) "Bring those tits over here baby!"

(Prisoner) "Come over here and I'll show you a real good time tonight!"

"These men are barbaric. Not surprising." Amuya calmly said.

"Hmph. Thank god I'm not here because they would be dead." Darex cracked his knuckles.

"Okay. Is this the cell?" Carter asking the guard.

"Yes sir." the guard asked.

The team looks through the the holo shield door and see Maya Brooks sitting on her bed. She sits calmly as if she was expecting them. When she took notice she smirked a little.

"So they send in Commander Shepard's replacement. They didn't even have to clone him to replace him. Just find some wannabe dumb enough to take the position." She said to them.

"Wow, I really wanna kill this bitch. Won't you say Carter?" Darex asked.

"Yes I do too but we need her at this point."

"Of course you need me at this point. After all what else is stopping you from sicking your krogan dog at me right now."

"Oh she's really asking for it now."

"Calm yourself brother. You can kill her if she tries anything."

"Hah. Good."

"Now we got questions for you."

"I know you but my question to you Commander Carter is why should I answer your questions. What's in it for me?"

"How about this? Tell me what I want to know about Cerberus and the reaper tech or I'll have Amuya rip your mind in half. Or I'll let Darex do that physically."

"None of you have the balls to do that. And if you did, go ahead. Because if you do anything on me you lose that information forever and you all get nothing. So in a way, I decide your fate

(Sighs) "Okay. Let's try this. Amuya time to play with her mind."

"Of course commander."

Amuya begins to read her mind but finds that everytime she does, she can only sense her experiences during the Identity Thief crises.

"One of the perks of being pro-human is we learn very quickly how to block our minds from Biotics. Try as much you want but your little blue slut isn't going to get anything out of my mind."

"What do we do now, Commander?" Don asked.

"I say let me go in there and beat the information out of her." Darex requested.

"What will it take, Maya?"

"Nothing you could possibly offer."

"What do you want?"

"Let me see, how about a release from prison."

"What do you guy's think?"

"Carter you know we can't release her even with Specter status. She's more crazier and sadistic then the Illusive man." Don warned.

"I would agree commander. I may not be able to read what is in her mind but I can sense that if she is let go she will continue what Cerberus left off before the Illusive man was indoctrinated."

"What's it going to be commander, release from prison or Cerberus kills you all like the piles of shit you people really are?" Brooks asks again.

(Taps comm to Kriat) "Kriat, how good are you in mind reading?"

He gets no response.

"Kriat come in what's going on?"

Suddenly the power to the entire prison station shuts off.

"That's not good." Don commented before suddenly all the prison cells where opened and the prisoners started breaking free and escape from their cells. They immediately attacked the guards and started a huge riot even the guards couldn't handle.

"Well brother?"

"Contain the prisoners. Don't let them escape. If they refuse kill them if you have to." Carter ordered.

"What about her?"

"Amuya keep an eye on her and don't let her out of your sight. Don, you and Darex are with me we're going to give the guards a hand on containing these crazy lunatics."

"Alright let's do this." Darex drew his shotgun and joined Don and Carter as they hopped down to the lower levels of the prison.

Carter sees five prisoners with rifles shooting at him as he takes cover and fires back. Carter throws a grenade killing the group as he continues shooting on.

"Captain Len what the hell happened?" Carter asked.

(over mic) "We have an intruder in the facility, she just shut down all the power and now all five hundred prisoners have been released."

"Damn that's alot of inmates." Don joked as he continued returning fire at some of the other prisoners.

"No time for jokes, Don. Smash all controls to the escape pods. We can't let them escape."

"Um where are those now?" Don asked,

"I have no idea Don." Carter asked.

(Over mic) "Commander I can guide Don to the controls to the escape pods but I need you and your Krogan to help assist my men in the east wing. They've taken hostages."

"Don go now. Darex let's go."

"Right behind you."

Darex and Carter make their way to the east wing while shooting through the prisoners who shot at them. When they arrived at the east wing they saw some of the guards pinned down and heavily injured from the overwhelming inmates attacking them.

"Darex, there's only one thing we can do here."

"What's that?"

"Do things Krogan style."

"Oh hell yeah!" Darex and Carter charges at the prisoners and starts shotgunning their way through them before Darex draws his hammer to smash through.

"Shit its a damn Krogan!"

"What the hell do we do?!"

"Take the oversize son of a bitch with us!" A Prisoner yelled as he fired his gun at Darex but Carter boosts in the air with his omni-blade and slashes the prisoner.

"Holy crap its commander Carter!"

"Who the hell is Carter again?" a prisoner asked.

"Wow, I'm surprised. You do know me." Carter shotguns him as he from left to right to others.

A hulking huge prisoner Yahg carrying a large mini-gun opens fire at Carter, forcing him to take cover as the prisoners started getting their footing again.

"Hey! Toe-Jam!" Darex yelled out to the Yahg. Darex tossed his hammer aside and got his fits up. "It's go time!"

The Yahg tossed the mini-gun aside and got in a fighting stance as everyone gathered in a circle to see the fight. They charged at each other till Darex grabbed his fist holding it as the Yahg pushes with brute force till Darex grabs his hand and threw him into the wall. The Yahg recovers quickly as he head charges Darex into the stomach and begins punching him in the stomach and Darex slowly backs off dodging the hook punches. Darex sees an opening and gives the Yahg a hard left hook in the face knocking him down. Darex picks him, puts him on his back like a wrestler and starts cracking his shell and lastly knees him in the back dropping him on the floor killing him.

"That guy was weak. Just like how I remembered him." Darex says as he cracks his neck and now all the other prisoners were beginning to back down from fear.

"That was amazing, Darex. If only Amuya could've seen you in action."

(Over mic) "It's alright commander I was able to see it through a nearby video. I must say Darex that was quite impressive even by krogan standards…"

Darex blushes. "Well you know…" (Chuckles)

(over mic) "Okay controls are down for the escape pods. How are things for you, Carter?"

"Darex just kicked some serious ass man you should've seen it. I think you're in trouble Don in that tournament Astok suggested."

(over mic) "I will see that for myself sir thank you very much…" Don grumbled.

(over mic) "Commander this is Jen, thank you for giving my men a hand."

"Of course. What's the status with the others?"

(over mic) "We're still facing heavy resistance on the south wing and east wing."

"I'm calling for back up. There's too much to handle."

"Sir that's going to be a bit of an issue…" Don answered.

"Oh now what?"

"They're currently busy trying to take care of the prisoners trying to take a hold of the ship. We're on our own for now."

"Ahh crap…"

"Well what now?"

"Amuya, how is Maya?"

(over mic) "She's not going anywhere, I got some back up with the station's guard. I can come assist if you want."

"No, keep watch on her. Don't let her out of your sight."

(over mic) "Yes sir."

"Well looks like it's us three versus a hell of allot of them." Carter mentions as he reloads his assault rifle.

"Well I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Darex picks up the mingun as it was still loaded and begins opening firing on the prisoners. Killing them off in a rapid short amount of time. "I'm definitely keeping this."

"Dammit how come he gets all the good stuff." Don asked as he fired back at the prisoners.

(Over mic) "Commander, you need to try and head to the power generator and turn the power back on. Only then will we be able to activate the station's security system that should help us contain the prisoners." Jen answered on Carter's mic.

"Alright Darex?"

"Don't worry. I'll be right here having the blast of my life. Go ahead."

"Ok, Don your with me."

Carter and Don head back to the upper levels and start rushing down the catwalk while returning fire to any prisoners shooting at them. The two made their way to the main generator room. However without knowing, a Cerberus Atlas comes out from the ceiling and lands in front of them.

"Ah crap not these guys again!" Don yelled.

"Be advised we have Cerberus Operatives invading the station, repeat we've got Cerberus Operatives invading the station! Carter alerts the guards and others on the station.

The Atlas fires a rocket at the two and forces them to take cover.

"What's the plan sir?" Don asked.

"Obvious. We have to fight it."

"Yeah but what's the plan?"

"Damnit Don just use your imagination and take it down however way you can!"

"Oh that plan. Thank you sir!" Don peaks out from cover and throws a grenade to knock its on its knees briefly. Don fires a carnage blast to knock it back a little more and do some more damage to its shield before firing at it with his assault rifle.

As the Atlas gets back up pushing Don off and Carter jumps on it's back and began shooting its systems and jumps off. The Atlas stumbles very little but shakes it off. It turns its attention back to Carter and Don and starts firing its machine gun at the two. The two take cover again as Don starts using his Fortification to try and reduce damage from the Atlas as he takes cover and tries to fire back at the Atlas. Carter activates his barrier and uses biotickenesis to throws a crate to get it's attention. He begins shooting the shields with his armor piercing ammo as the shields go down. The Atlas kneels as Carter jumps on it's back again and shotgunned it down till it was damaged enough and blew as Carter jumped off.

"That was fun."

(Over mic) "Commander do you see the generator?" Len asked.

"Yes I see it. How do I do this?"

(Over mic) "Alright do you see a switch close by?"

"Which one?"

(Over mic) "The one that's close to all the video cams."

Carter looks for the closet switch nearby the video cameras and found it.

"Okay I found it."

(Over mic) "Good now activate your omni-tool and try to hack back into the system before activating the switch. If you press the switch before issuing standard procedures you will be shocked on sight."

Carter activates his omni-tool and successfully hacks back into the system and activates the switch. Within moments the power returns and the Station's security systems activate to contain the rest of the prisoners. As for the prisoners that were out gets tasered by the security systems.

"Len, systems are back online."

(Over mic) "Great job commander security systems are back online."

(Over mic) "Commander this is Amuya I need assistance, Cerberus are entering the station bringing heavy firepower to back them up."

"On our way. Let's go."

Don and Carter rush back over to where Brooks' cell was at. Once they arrived they see Amuya and some of the prison guards under heavy fire from several Cerberus soldiers.

"What happened?"

"Cerberus just popped out of nowhere and started kicking our asses." One of the security guards answered.

"We were overrun within minutes. We've been holding them off as best we can but we cannot hold them off much longer. We need immediate assistance sir." Amuya said as she casts another Biotic sphere to give them defense and does a reave to kill one random Cerberus Trooper.

"Where's Maya?"

"She's still in her cell sir, however if these guys get through that won't be much for long. Need assistance please." one of the other security guards said

Carter opens fire assisting the guards.

"I can't believe they're this desperate to have this crazy bitch back!" Don yells while activating Adrenaline Rush to try and score more accurate headshots to taking out Cerberus Centurions.

Carter activates his Incendiary Ammo and begins opening fire on them as the blaze into flames. Amuya uses her biotic telekinesis to pick up multiple Cerberus Guardians, smack themselves, and then toss them at more Cerberus Soldiers. Carter uses his warp as he charges at the Cerberus sending them flying into the air and does the same to the other's.

(Over mic) "Carter, this is Darex, I need your help now! That Cerberus Woman Goddamn ninja on speed is here!

"She is? Shit."

(Over mic) "She just wiped out half of all the security guards that were backing me up and kicked my ass like I was some kind of Volus drunk on beer! I need help like real bad Brother!"

"Whoa, this lady has to be serious if she can make a Krogan ask for backup." Don mentions to Carter.

"Amuya you think you can handle the rest of these guys?"

"I'll be fine, just go help Darex."

Carter and Don rush back over to the area Darex was at where they find him laying on the ground bleeding from his chest and his legs..

"Darex, you okay?"

"Carter watch out she's got a sniper rifle!"

Carter and Don were barely able to dodge a sniper shot towards them.

"Oh shit!" Don yelled out.

From the corner of his eyes, Cater spots Marissa on the very far and top catwalks wielding a M-13 Raptor sniper rifle with a laser sight.

"Take cover!" Carter moves Darex because of fitness he is able to carry him to cover and Don followed. Carter gives Darex some Medi-gel to keep him healed for the moment.

"So you're the famous Commander Carter?" the group heard Marissa speak to them from her sniping position.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

Carter felt her shoot through their cover and right through his armor and right through his side. Causing Carter to yell and grab his new wound. He quickly uses medi-gel to fix him up and take cover.

"Shit she's got armor piercing rounds!" Don yells.

"She was able to punch through my tech armor, barrier, and personal armor, and hide like I was wet toilet paper." Darex warns Carter.

Carter begins firing back as he got a lucky shot into the arm. She quickly applies medigel and disappears using tactical cloak.

"Oh damn." Don mentions.

"She really is a bitch to kill." Darex commented

"Yeah I know."

They dodge another a sniper shot from another part of the catwalk area above them.

"Could really use another sniper right about now."

"Hey Darex ever used a sniper rifle before?" Don asked.

"No."

"Well we're screwed."

"No because I know how to use one." Carter dodge rolls to the nearest sniper rifle for more ammo and fires back at the direction the last shot came from. He hits nothing.

"Just wish she stay still…"

Carter reloads the rifle and opens on fire getting a few shots into her armor that was beginning to break. Her cloak deactivates as she takes cover and shoots back at Carter. Carter uses his incendiary ammo on her as she catches on fire from the ammo. The shot she made was able to to hit Carter on the arm and force him to back to take cover. She quickly rubs the fire off her and disappears in cloak.

"Dammit, she's gone again."

Carter takes another shot in the arm but quickly fires back at the direction and hits Marissa. Causing her to decloak. Carter leans back on cover and finds he's out of medigel. Thinking quickly he just grabs a nearby dead prisoner's shirt, tears it half off and wraps it on his injury to stop the bleeding. He carefully peaks over cover to see what Marissa is doing and sees her talking to someone. She nods her head, gets up, and tosses her sniper rifle aside before hopping down at from the catwalk.

"What the hell is she doing?" Don asks.

Marissa pulls out a bomb, activates it and charges at them full speed.

"She's got a bomb!" Don yells. "Carter take her out, take her out now!"

Carter tries sniping at her but she either ignores the serious shots on her or dodges them.

"She's getting close!" Darex yells.

"Smile you crazy bi…" Carter shoots the bomb in her hand and blows her up in a large explosion.

The team jump out of cover to see if she's dead or not. To their surprise, the Marissa they just fought was not human, but a gynoid infiltration unit robot.

"You mean to tell me that bitch was a robot this entire time?" Darex asked very confused.

"Damn Carter that was some nice shooting."

Carter places his sniper rifle up but gets a call from his mic.

"Amuya what's up?"

(over mic) "Sorry to disappoint you commander but this isn't Amuya and you fought the wrong Marissa as well." Carter heard Brooks voice over Amuya's mic.

"What? You fucking bitch! What the hell did you do to her?" Darex yells when he heard this from Carter's mic.

(Over mic) "This asari slut is not my problem, should've had your guard dog Krogan kept a better eye on her otherwise she wouldn't be bleeding out on the floor right now and under my boot as I'm currently choking the air out of her."

"That fucking bitch is gonna pay for this."

"Let's move it." Carter and his team make a rush to where Amuya was last at. When they arrived all they can find is all the security guards who were helping her dead and Amuya's blood all over the ground. Yet both Amuya and Brooks were gone.

"Where the hell is she?" Darex yelled.

"Calm down Darex we'll find her." Carter tried to calm his Krogan friend down as he can clearly see he was becoming more enraged by the second.

"How can you tell me to calm down when she's gone missing?"

"Darex, I know. I'm furious as you are but don't let that anger get to you. If you let that in you get the best of you you'll probably get somebody hurt or even killed."

"I can't help it. Now I want to tear those bitches inside and out."

"Mutual feelings brother. But let's take this strategically."

(Sighs) "Alright. Where can we find them?"

"Len? Do you copy?"

(Over mic) "Yes commander I copy. While you were busy at the generators that blonde Cerberus ninja snuck up on me and cut me pretty deep but I'm ok. She was the one who turned the power off and let the prisoners out."

"I know. She took Amuya with Brooks. Do you know where they went?"

(Over the mic) "Yes Commander they're heading towards the escape pod area where they got a shuttle there ready to pick them up. You have to hurry they're halfway there."

"Let's move!" The team made a beeline for the escape pod area. They didn't need directions as they followed Amuya's blood trail which made Darex angry just by following it. Eventually the three found Brooks walking with a few Cerberus troopers while forcefully escorting a badly hurt Amuya who was bleeding pretty badly.

"Move it bitch." Brooks slaped Amuya face hard with the but of her gun. It seriously hurt Amuya however she just spits some of her blood on Brooks' foot.

"Go to hell…" Amuya weakly said to Brooks. Before she could continue, Carter shoots the gun from Brooks his hand. Carter, Don, and Darex aim their weapons as the Cerberus troops did the same.

"Well took you long enough. Did you track us from the blood trail this Asari slut bleed all over the place?' Brooks asked with a smirk.

"You bitch!" Darex aims his shotgun

Suddenly Marissa decloaks behind Amuya and holds her monomolecular sword close to her throat.

"I would tell that Krogan dog of yours to back off now before my friend slits this Asari slut's throat and makes him watch." Brooks warns the team.

"Darex, let's not risk this."

Darex grumbles in fury as he lowers his weapon and curses under his breath. Marissa took this as an opportunity to shove Amuya forward and follows with a spin side kick to kcik her right at Darex. Distracting him long enough for her to throw a few shurikens to his Darex in the face. Darex yells in pain to alert Carter and Don.

"Darex!" Don and Carter yelled.

Don and Carter were distracted long enough for Marissa to leap in front of them and knock them both on the ground with a spin low heel kick. After which she jump flips right back to Brook's side.

"As you can see Carter, you don't have anything that you could give in exchange for my information.

Suddenly Marissa draws her M-358 Talon heavy pistol and shoots Brooks in the knee cap to shoot her lower leg completely off. Brooks screams in pain as Marissa taps the side of her headset to extend her Cerberus Phantom helmet to completely cover her face. She turns around and aims her heavy pistol at the glass window and shots a large hole to shatter the window and open up the vacuum of space in the room. Marrisa as well as the other Cerberus soldiers activate their magnet boots to stay in place while Carter and his team are forced to hold on for dear life. Brooks grabs the handles and tries to hold on for dear life as well. Marissa calmly walks over to Brooks and slashes her left hand off, making her yell in agony while holding onto only one hand. She looks back up to Marissa as she stares back at her with her emotionless Cerberus Phantom helmet.

"I'm afraid Cerberus no longer requires your services Ms. Brooks." And with that said, Marissa slashes her last hand off and forces her to be sucked out of the room. She screams on her way out as she was sucked outside into space to her death.

Amuya begins to being sucked out as Darex dropped to save her as he grabbed her hand. Carter presses the emergency seal button it closes the hole. The Cerberus soldiers and Marissa watched Brooks slowly disappear in space. When she disappears from view, marissa taps her helmet to retract back.

"What the hell just happened?" Don asked

"Who cares. Amuya needs help now." Darex says caring her.

Carter gets up and aims his rifle at Marissa. Marissa calmly looks back at Carter before cloaking and uncloaking in front of him. She quickly disarms him of his rifle while knocking Carter off his feet.

"Go home Carter." Marissa coldly tells Carter as she dismantles his Mattock Rifle with her bare hands and tosses the pieces to him. "This war is no place for someone as young as you and your team."

Marissa begins walking off with the rest of the Cerberus Soldiers in the room following her as the board the shuttle and start taking off. Carter gets up and follows back with his team back to the ship. They go back to the ship to the medic bay as Darex lays Amuya on the hospital bed. Carter walks in to check on them.

"How is she, Kayla?"

"Well, the main damage she got was she lost allot of blood along with serious slashes on her chest, back, and a few broken bones on her leg and elbow. However from what I've read from her profile she has survived much worse and this is no stranger to her. With the right medical equipment and doctors which you have with you she will be fine." Kayla told Carter and Darex.

"Thank you, Doctor." Darex thanking Kayla

"You're most welcome Darex, if you need anything let my assistant Florolia know and she'll come get me right away." Kayla left to go check on something. Leaving Carter in the room with Darex and a still sleeping Amuya.

"Are you gonna be okay brother?" Carter asked as he placed a hand on Darex's shoulder.

"As long as Amuya get's to live another day. Then I'll be fine."

Carter takes a seat next to them. "Sorry about what happened down there."

"It's fine really. I'm just glad Amuya is still alive and that you kept me in line from losing my head."

"I'm glad you kept your rage in check as well." Carter sighs as he rubs his face. "Now with Brooks gone we not be able ever find what Cerberus is up to. That whole thing was all just so they could kill her. Unbelievable."

"Yeah. Tough shit isn't it. But don't worry we'll have other chances."

"You're right… Well I better go report in to Hackett, let me know when she wakes up or if you need anything Darex..."

"Sure thing."

Carter leaves the medic bay and heads down to the comm room. Upon entering a hologram of Hackett appears.

"Hackett here, something on your mind Commander?"

"Yes, we went to the prison where Maya Brooks was being held at but it didn't go as we thought it would."

"What happened?"

"We went to question her about Cerberus' plans with the reaper tech. Apparently it was no go from there. A prison riot broke out and figure out who was the guests."

"Cerberus?"

"You're right but there was a twist at the end of it. They killed her."

"Damn...they probably killed her so she could take the secrets she held to her grave."

"And you'd be right. I'll have to say this mission was a failure. I'm sorry sir."

Hackett sighs as he rubs his face.

"Well, I guess it's never possible to go through a career with every mission a success. Still you've had more successful missions against them then they have on you. So what they got one mission success. And besides, Brooks may have had information on Cerberus but she's not the only one who knew of their plans. All this accomplishes for Cerberus is by them a little more time that's all."

"I understand sir."

"In the meantime we'll see if we can find any more leads. Takes some time off you'll be needing it."

"Thank you sir."

"Keep me posted, Hackett out." Hackett's hologram disappears. Carter walks back to the elevator and went up to his cabin. He sits at his desk thinking about the mission.

(Speaks to himself) "I can't believe I screwed up on that mission. I had the leads and she was my only one too. I…"

Interrupted by Jade. "Commander, may I speak to you please?"

"On my way." Carter gets up from his seat and heads over to the pilot ship to meet up with Jade.

"Hey Jade what's up?"

"I heard about what happened down."

Carter leans back on a wall.

"Yeah… It was, it's not the first time I failed a mission before but the info Brooks had on her could've been vital. Now I don't know who could have the same information that she did."

"Well Commander if I learned anything is that. In life we do fail at some point in our lives but that's what makes us human. We were born to screw up and learn from it. I mean I'm not perfect and I screwed up a couple of times during my time at the flight academy. But you know that's me. You didn't know that was gonna happen. So don't beat yourself up on this. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, your right, its just its going to take me sometime to get used to this mess up. But I don't plan on letting it beat me up because I plan on hitting them back just as hard next time I encounter them."

"That's the spirit commander."

Carter smiled a little as he stood back up. "I gotta get some rest before the next mission. Thank you for this chat Jade."

"Sure thing Commander. Anytime."

Carter leaves the pilot seat as he goes back to the elevator to his cabin. He reaches the cabin as he does his daily routine before bed. He finishes as covers himself in the bed sheet and went to sleep.


	15. Citadel: Kerim's POV

Kerim awoke in what appeared to a dark wasteland of some sort. He looked around and saw that the sky was of a dark grey color and it was raining ashes on him. He began hearing soft cries from closeby and turned towards the source of the sound. As he walked over to the sound he soon began hearing voices in his head.

"_Kerim…"_

Kerim shook his head as he continued to walk towards the source of the crying. However to his surprise he saw a vision of a younger version of himself talking with Saren before he got the Reaper Implants.

"_In this galaxy's existence, the struggle for supremacy is always inevitable. Victory is the natural objective of every living thing around us. They will kill and die for their kind to dominate. Best you remember that Kerim, because the enemy is willing to kill and die to succeed in their objective." _Kerim hears Saren talk to him.

The vision fades into ashes as Kerim watched with slight shock. Around that time he finally came close to the source of the soft crying only to find it is someone concealed in a cloak. The figured appeared female from the shape. The figure looks towards Kerim and quickly starts running away.

Kerim slowly chases after her, as he does this another vision appeared before his eyes. This time of him when he was still badly wounded and Thane talking to him.

"_I want my work to survive but I want it to live well. I teach you my ways of how to end life not so you may use them for your own purposes. But so you may find an enlightened path down the road you walk. So by the end of it, you will find peace as I have."_ Kerim hears Thane talking to him.

The vision fades into ashes as Kerim finally caught up with the cloaked figure. As he tried to reach out to the figure, he was left to watch in absolute horror and shock as he saw the figure suddenly get stabbed in the chest by Kai Lang. What made it even more horrifying to watch was that the figure turned out to be Florolia when her hood comes off. Her eyes tear up as she looks towards Kerim with horrified eyes that made it the more terrifying for kerim to watch before him.

"_All that skill and you still are inferior to us. Still powerless to even save your family, let alone your friends…"_ He heard kai Lang taunt in his head as he shoved Florolia to her knees and prepares to decapitate her.

Kerim bolted right up from his bed. He breathed heavily now that he was awake from the nightmare he just had. He sat up on his bed and sat on its edge while he continued to try and calm himself. He stands up and washes his face before putting on a pair of Turian style trousers and shirt, making sure to hide his cybernetic prosthetics. When he finished putting his gloves and boots on, he wrapped a blue scarf around his neck before heading to the elevator. Upon arrival on the third floor he heads over to the cafeteria and grabs a plate of food before taking a seat on one of the tables. Before long Ladia arrives while in her casual outfit and takes a seat in front of him.

"Morning Kerim." Ladia greeted kerim.

"Morning..." Kerim said quietly as he just stared at his food slowly eating it.

"Kerim, is something wrong?"

"To be honest, I don't know…"

Ladia sits next to him looking worried. "Tell me what's wrong."

Kerim sighs as he takes another small bite of his food.

"Kerim, please. Talk to me." Ladia places her hand on his hand as he looked at her.

"Can I ask you something?" Kerim asked softly.

"Of course, Kerim."

"Have you ever looked at yourself in mirror one day and became horrified of what you become?"

"Well yes. After those things that happened to me. I look at myself in the mirror everyday and see that."

"But have you ever been scared of yourself or what you could do?"

"Yes, especially those outbursts that my Florolia had."

Kerim takes another small bite of his food.

"That's why she has Amuya and Kriat to help her."

"But have you ever been scared to be around her, family, or friends because of some of the stuff you done?"

"No. I'm only scarred because how she can hurt herself if she doesn't learn how to control it."

Kerims sighs.

"Listen I don't know what it's like to be in your shoes but I do know that you are a good person. It'll take time for people to understand you.

"It's not the people I'm worried about it's your sister. I'm scared to be around her for what I am. I know you are worried about her being close around me because of my...history. And to be honest I am just as scared to be around her as you are." Kerim answered.

"Let me ask you this. Has my sister turn away from you?"

"Before I answer that, do you wish that she did?"

"No, now answer mine."

"She has not."

"So she's not afraid of you because you never once hurt her. If only I knew my sister better I would know she would never turn away from you. Even with the darkest secrets."

"So my next question is if you did not wish for her to turn away from me then why do you still fear her being around me?"

"Because I'm afraid of what she can do."

"Which is?"

Ladia didn't know how to answer.

"For me it's because I'm afraid of what I can do." Kerim takes another bite.

Around that time Axel, Astok, Anetti, Jolee, and Don entered the Cafeteria.

"Morning guys…" Astok began before everyone spotted Kerim. "I don't believe it, Kerim is actually in the cafeteria eating in here instead of his room. What all of a sudden changed?"

Kerim shot Astok a look making him quickly go back to grabbing his plate. Florolia soon enters and grabs a plate for three people.

"Hey Florolia, how's Amuya and Darex doing?' Jolee asked.

"They're doing ok, I'm bringing them their breakfast now because Darex doesn't want to leave her side. Amuya is awake and doing ok but she'll need some more rest for the time being." She answered.

"Alright take care." Jolee waved at her. Ladia gets up to help Florolia carry the plates back to the medic bay.

Around that time Carter and Zea'Nara appeared and grab their respective food plates. Carter sees kerim in the cafeteria for the first time and raises an eyebrow.

"Kerim?"

"Morning Carter…"

"Morning Kerim. How are you?"

"Been better I guess."

"Can you believe it, the guy finally crawled out of his pit to actually be civilized." Don joked before Kerim kicked him in the shin and made him cringe in pain.

"Sir with your permission I would like to make a request." Kerim asks Carter.

"What is it?"

"I would like to request we make a trip to the Citadel, I have some things I have to buy for my old weapons and such."

"Yeah I got to go to the Citadel for some latest shipment for our Mako Tank." Don continued.

"I can pick up the Omni-Tool upgrade that I need from there Carter." Zea'Nara asked.

"Okay guy's. Jade, head for the Citadel. Were going for a little shopping."

"Aye, aye commander." Jade hits the coordinates and flies the ship to the mass relay to send them straight to the system with the citadel. Within moments the ship arrives at the Citadel. The ship docks in and the team who most were in their casual outfits, leave the ship.

"Alright everybody. Go ahead and get your things you need."

"Will do Commander." Astok answered.

Jolee pats Anetti on the shoulder before she could walk off by herself. "Stick with me Anetti and I'll show you some nice places to enjoy R and R at."

"Trust me I know my way around."

Darex came out and was looking around a bit. Carter notices him looking around and walked up to him.

"Darex? What are you looking for?

"Something I can bring to Amuya back on the ship since she can't get out because of her current condition."

"Well maybe I can help."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Does she have any interests?"

"Well...that's the thing, I don't know and I don't want to ask her because I want it to be a surprise, help me out here."

"Hey Carter, me and Genesis are going to go check out the Omni-Tool store for any upgrades we may need."

"Alright. Hey Kriat what about you?' Carter asks.

"_I will remain on the ship. Still reading up some of the histories and culture. I will join you once I have acquired a certain amount of knowledge to approach."_

"Oh come on bug man don't be like that, come hang out with us guys and get your ass drunk." Don said patting Kriat on the shoulder. "Hey Kerim you gonna?"

Kerim started walking off before he could hear anyone ask him anything.

"Ah we'll come back for him. Come allow us to show you first hand how people drink themselves sick in this cycle." Axel offered.

"_For some reason I feel like I will regret this decision."_ Kriat went with Don, Axel, and Astok to the bar.

"What about you Ladia? Florolia?"

"I think we're just gonna go for a stroll around the shopping area. See if we can find something to have fun to do."

"Okay, just be careful you two."

"We will Commander." Florolia answered as she and her sister walked off to go find someplace to do.

Meanwhile Kerim was already at a store selling various high grade military equipment.

"Kerim my old favorite customer what can I get you this time?" the Turian gun shop owner asked.

Kerim places his revenant assault rifle up.

"I would like to have my Revenant further upgraded for better accuracy and control." Kerim answered.

"Okay then. I'll see what I can install on it."

"And while you're doing that did my order come in yet?" Kerim asked.

"Of course," the store clerk pulls out a sniper rifle that had body of a N7 Valliant's but with a M-97 Viper's stock. "I present to you the X-27 Carnage sniper rifle."

The clerk hands the sniper rifle to Kerim who checks it out.

"First made a year after the reaper war after the success of the N7 Valiant sniper role. It takes the model of the N7 Valiant but with the M-97 Viper's stock for better support on the device to easily aim it. Other than that it's basically a non N7 version of the Valiant. Incredibly accurate and deadly at long range, this gun is are popular amongst infiltrators and assassins."

"How good is the stability?"

"In terms of stability it rivals that of the N7 Valiant. Like the Valiant, This streamlined weapon employs a sophisticated fire-control system that improves accuracy by stabilizing the barrel during targeting. Although this comes at the cost of reduced capacity and rate of fire, most soldiers find the increase in precision and quick reloading time a worthy tradeoff."

Kerim checks it out a little more. "Alright, I'm going to go pick some mods for it, I'll be back for my Revenant."

"Of course Kerim." The clerk says as he gets to work on Kerim's Revenant while Kerim goes to pick some mods. He finds two mods he likes and installs a laser sighting and rangefinder thermal scope as well as concentration mods. When he finishes he heads back to the store clerk.

"Alright I have your Revenant ready." he pulls Kerim's Revenant up and shows it to Kerim. "Your target seeking scope was heavily damaged so I had to replace it with a Assault Rifle Thermal Scope. All the stability dampers have further upgraded to make the weapon adjusting the range to to your needs. I must say I have never seen a more finer weapon Kerim."

"Thank you. I just finished picking the mods I wanted for my new sniper. Tell me if this is good for you on credits."

Kerim hands him five hundred million credits.

"Oh yes sir this will do most fine, was there anything else I could get you?"

"That'll be all thank you." Kerim pays for his weapons and walks off with them. Kerim heads over to a gun range and decides to try out his newly upgraded Revenant assault rifle. Kerim presses the control as he sends it out farther enough for the scope's range.

"Alright. Let's see now."

He takes aim and hits the targets from the center to the head.

"Hey Kerim!"

Kerim turns to see Laia, Anetti, Florolia and Jolee enter the shooting range.

"Me an Anetti we're just arriving to see who is the best sniper of the Vipers. Care for a little competition?" Ladia asked.

Kerim shrugs and agrees.

"Alright so Anetti what are you bringing onto the field?"

Anetti pulls out her M-13 raptor sniper rifle.

"A M-13 raptor?" Ladia asked with a raised brow.

"Of course a classical sniper rifle. They never show to often anymore." Anetti takes the shot as she hits dead center of the target.

"No bad, can't argue with that. What about you Kerim?"

Kerim puts his Revenant back and draws his new N-27 Carnage Sniper Rifle. Ladia whistles at the sight of it.

"Wow, a X-27 Carnage Sniper rifle with laser sightings and a range finder thermal scope. Where did you get that and how were you able to afford all that?" Ladia asked while she, Anetti, and Jolee were impressed.

Kerim took aim and shoots to hit his target dead center. "I just recently bought it and I had credits to burn."

Ladia pulls out a custom sniper rifle that had the body of a Phaeston but with a M-97 Viper's barrel, and a Krysae's Scope. The sniper rifle was white with blue lining on it.

"Nice rifle you got." Kerim said calmly.

"My fellow Vipers I give you the NR12-9 Excalibur.

"Goddamn, Ladia. Since when you have interests in snipers like this?" Jolee asks

"Since I was in the Alliance Academy."

"You didn't join the Turian Military sis?" Florolia asked.

"I only joined the Alliance because of what the Turian Military did just to get what they want. What's worse is the first contact war between us and humans. I just couldn't stand it anymore. So I joined the Alliance."

"What did daddy say about you joining the alliance?"

"He respected my decision. A little pissed at first but he understood once I told him."

"I see, wonder what he would want me to do?" Florolia looked at Ladia and back at Kerim who wasn't paying them any attention.

"Well I did tell him you're a doctor. He said when we were kids. You always play the doctor and I was the nurse."

"So how did he react?" Florolia asked as ladia loaded her rifle and took aim.

"He took it very well better than when I joined the Alliance. He still loves us despite the decisions we made." Ladia takes another headshot. "That one's going into the record book."

"Not unless I have something to say." Anetti takes aim and scores another headshot. "Beat that."

"Nice shot." Ladia takes aim and shoots dead center in the chest and took another shot in the head.

"Double kill huh?" Anetti quickly takes aim and shoots three targets in the head at a quick succession. Ladia was shocked at the precision shots

"No fair. Your an assassin. That's how you get better shots."

"Hey Kerim aren't you going to take a shot?" Anetti asked as she looked over towards Kerim. Kerim did not reply as he loaded his sniper rifle and started heading off. "Kerim?"

"I just wanted to check if my new rifle was worth the money paid, that's all."

"Alright then." Ladia answered as she took aim and shot three moving targets in the head in a straight line all from one shot.

The game finishes as the targets were brought closer to see results. With Ladia winning the top score.

"Yes! In your face, Anetti." Ladia jumps in excitement.

"Lucky shots is all I'll say." Anetti answered. Jolee pats Anetti on the back.

"Cheer up you did make a few impressive shots. Come on let's all go for drinks, my treat." Jolee tells Anetti.

"Um...I don't think I can drink alcoholic stuff." Florolia answered feeling a little nervous.

"But I am." Jolee joins in.

Florolia looks at Ladia.

"Don't worry we'll find something that won;t hurt you in any way, promise."

In the meantime, Kerim was walking around the Citadel shopping area not paying anyone mind much. He stopped for a second and noticed a store selling pretty jewelry being runned by an Asari. For some reason he didn't know why, he decided to enter the jewelry store and look around. He saw a variety of jewelry that came from multiple races from human to Salarian. After some time of just looking around, he found a particular necklace. It features a delicate silver trace chain, six diamond-shaped spike crystals, and one center teardrop pendant crystal. All crystals are faceted, and a lovely sky blue. A green skinned Asari clerk approached Kerim.

"See anything you like mister?"

Kerim snapped back into reality. "Huh oh um sorry I was just looking around and I just found this...this is Turian jewelry."

"Well of course. We have finest Jewelry from all kinds to fit somebody's needs. Have you found anything yet, sir?"

"Well uh I guess I'll purchase this Turian necklace I just found." Kerim answered a little confused in a way.

"Ah yes. This one represents to someone's compassion or loving a certain person. Are you sure you want this sir?"

"I'm not wearing personally, I mean, I… I honestly don't know I just think that a friend of mine may like it."

"Ah, a certain special someone. For another Turian I sense."

"How much for this necklace?" Kerim asked clearly feeling a little uncomfortable.

"For special price on couples. This necklace is 500 credits but for the special person it will be 300 credits."

Kerim sighs and places the money on the cashier. "Look here 700 credits will that do?" he asked nervous about being in the store.

"Of course." She takes the credits and gives 200 credits back as change. "There you are sir. Now all I need is your omni signature for the necklace."

"Why?"

"It's the only way to prevent fraud from thieves. It's store policy."

Kerim sighs, pulls up his omnitool and makes the omni signature. "There, is there anything else?"

"No sir. Here's your necklace and have a nice day, sir."

"Sure…" Kerim takes the necklace and exits the store.

"Come back soon."

Kerim sighs again and continues off. As he walked down the store section of the citadel he kept looking at the necklace he just bought. "What the hell did I just do?" he asked himself.

"Kerim!" Kerim heard Carter voice closeby.

"Shit…" Kerim hides the necklace in a bag and looks at Carter walking up to him.

"Where did you come from Carter, weren't you with Darex?"

"Yeah but I said I would catch up with him. So I decide to come check on you. What's that in your bag?" Carter notices pointing at the bag that Kerim's holding.

"Just some extra equipment for the next missions nothing important or serious sir." Kerim answered.

"It looks like a jewelry bag."

"The damn store clerks at the weapon shop were out of bags so I had to borrow a damn jewelry store bag to store them in sir."

"Uh-huh. Sure you had too. Let me see what you got in the bag."

"May I ask for what reason?" Kerim asked with a raised brow.

"Well you seem pretty nervous and I have to know. I can't just let you carry something back to the ship without my permission."

"I can assure you it's nothing to worry about."

"Oh really." Carter scans the bag without him knowing as he sees it is a crystal necklace in the description.

"Your scanning the bag aren't you?' Kerim asked a little irritated.

"Hm, a blue turian crystal necklace? For someone I presume."

"Ah shit, look I don't know how I ended up buying this damn thing I just saw it and bought it because I thought Florolia may like it that's all."

"Ah I see now. I'm sure she'll like it. Maybe you even more." Carter smirked at the last sentence he said.

"Sir with all due respect wipe that damn smile off your face before I cut it off. This is not what it look like or what you think. I just thought she may like it that's all." Kerim answered feeling a little annoyed.

"Whatever you say, Kerim. Whatever you say."

"Daydream all you want Carter but it won't change anything. I just got this because I thought she may like that's all." Kerim answered before walking by Carter off somewhere.

"Okay Kerim."

Later, Kerim found Florolia, Ladia, Anetti, and Jolee at the Apollo's cafe at the Presidium Commons enjoying drinks. Florolia seems to be drinking a nice cup of tea while the others were enjoying some sort of alcoholic beverages. They were talking about something which he couldn't fully understand but with a loud sigh Kerim slowly made his way over to their table.

"Oh hey Kerim." Florolia said waving at Kerim.

"Um...hi…" Kerim answered nervously.

"What's that you got there?" Ladia asked as she and the other girls noticed the bag.

"Um uh, something I found…" Kerim answered nervously.

"Are you okay?" Florolia noticing Kerim being nervous.

"Well to be honest I don't know how I ended up finding it. but I found it and I figured you may like it because um…"

"Are you hitting on Florolia here?' Jolee asked with a smirk.

"No…"

"Kerim I never figured you be the type to want to find a girl." Anetti answered.

"I'm not, this is not what you girls think."

"Well sometimes depends on the man who has the guts. Since that's what a human would say."

"What are you suggesting Ladia?"

"I'm saying is that we know you're not gonna wear jewelry and might give to someone."

Kerim sighs. walks over to Florolia as he hesitates a bit. "Florolia, I have something for you.

"Hm, what is it?"

He hesitates as he slowly pulls out the necklace from the bag. "I got this for you. Figured you may like it."

Florolia was surprised as she saw the beautiful necklace as Kerim hands it to her. "Kerim, it's beautiful. Thank you."

Kerim smiled a little but not for long when he noticed the other women giving him surprised looks. Florolia smiled as she puts on the necklace.

"How do I look guys?" Florolia asked Ladia, Anetti, and Jolee.

"You look beautiful Florolia, that's actually Turian jewelry he got you. It suppose to represent someone's compassion or loving a certain person." Ladia answered as she smiled happily for her younger sister.

"Thank you sister."

"So Kerim why did you get this particular Turian jewelry for Florolia?" Anetti asked.

Kerim rubs his face a little.

"For the last time I just thought Florolia may like it or something I... I seriously don't know okay." Kerim answered.

The girls giggled seeing Kerim stammering nervously. Florolia came up to him and hugged him tightly as her face buried into his chest.

"Thank you, Kerim."

Kerim was caught off guard by this and was exactly speechless. He looked at Florolia for a moment and gently hugged back a little.

"Your welcome…" He answered nervously before letting her go.

"Florolia, can you come over here please." Jolee asks.

Florolia walks over to Jolee to see what she needed. Kerim the meantime was still taken back by her hugging him.

"Can I ask you something, Florolia?"

"I'm gonna head back to the ship. I'll see you all a little later." Kerim said as he slowly started making his way back.

"Me and the girls were thinking that Kerim may have something on his mind when he gave that necklace."

"What do you mean?" Florolia asks trying to understand.

"We think that Kerim might have feelings for you." Ladia answers

"What?"

"It seems that Kerim may have developed mutual feelings for you. But it became more than now." Anetti answered.

"And we want to know if you like him back."

"Well… I… I don't know really." Florolia stammers while blushing a dark blue color.

"You're blushing sis."

"I am?"

"With your pure white color and crimson markings, it's pretty easy to tell whenever you blush." Jolee answered.

"I thought it wasn't obvious." As Florolia blushes darker blue.

"It is quite obvious, Florolia."

"Okay, maybe I like him. I don't know but you can't tell him."

"Our lips are sealed." Anetti answered.

Unknown to them, Kerim was overhearing their conversation close by while cloaked. After a little while of listening to them he started walking back to the elevator to head back to the docking bay.

"What have I gotten myself into…" Kerim asked himself sadly.


	16. Citadel: Darex's POV

As Darex was scoping out a gift for Amuya through the shopping section of the Citadel. He looks all around him but still can't decide. He continues roaming around looking. He first goes deeper into the market.

"Will she like this? No. Maybe she would like...no. Oh maybe, wait nevermind. How about? Maybe not."

Darex continues looking through the store, still not being able to find anything. After minutes of searching he groaned and grabbed his head. "Damn I can't find anything around here."

He takes a seat on a nearby bench to rest a little. "What can I get an Asari whose over 600 years old and probably has everything?"

Darex looks up to see Axel with Don, Astok, and Kriat entering a bar. Thinking quickly, Darex rushes over to them.

"Hey there's the Krogan of the hour." Astok commented.

"Not now Ass-tok, Axel I need your help."

"Me?" Axel pointed to himself.

"Him?" Don pointed to Axel.

"Yes you. Look can we talk privately?"

"Uh sure." Axel walked over to somewhere with Darex. "So how can I help you big guy?"

"You're married right?"

"Was, my spouse as I'm sure Commander Carter told you sadly passed away."

"Oh uh I didn't mean um…"

"Look big fellah what do you need that involves me being married."

"I'm trying to find a special gift for Amuya but I can decide what to get her." Darex answered.

"And you want my professional advice?"

"Yes…"

"Well I don't know anything about Asari, I mean I was married to a normal human like me."

"Yeah but isn't it true that all women think alike?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh?"

"Look big guy just find something that is awe appealing, something you know that will make her jump from her feet and hug you for it."

"What the hell can that be?"

"Hell if I know it's something that only you can know when you first see it."

Darex rubs his face. "I am so fucked…"

"No your not you just can't find the right gift. Have you tried asking her what that could be?"

"No I want to surprise her."

"Hm, well that's going to be difficult. Asari's are a spiritual species and connects with the universe."

"Yeah?"

"So find something like that."

"Yeah not sure what that can be."

"Something universe related. Spiritual kinds of things. That's what most of Asari's are into. I think. I'll help you if I can."

"It's okay, besides I need to do this alone. You know, add significance to it, know what I mean?"

"I understand. I'll be here if you need me."

"Alright, and don't let Dusch and Ass-tok get you too drunk."

"I can handle my alcohol."

Darex waves him goodbye and continues back into the market to see if he can find something. As he looked around various places, he noticed one store that was selling special drinks of some sort. This actually made Darex stop and think.

"I wonder if she would like some kind of special drink?" Darex asked himself.

"She sir?" The human store clerk asks

Darex snaps back into reality to notice he was standing in the store in front of the store clerk. "Oh uh yeah I'm looking for a very, very special drink for my Asari friend. She got hurt fighting the other day and she's currently recovering. I wanted to get something truly special for her."

"Ah then you would want our healing teas. This tea is from the Asari homeworld; Thessia."

"Really, alright, how much for your biggest stack of the tea?"

"The tea will be 1000 credits since it is very rare to find and make."

"A 1000 credits, that's allot of credits. But I guess it makes since. Tell you what, can you hold onto it for me please and I will be right back with a 1000 credits."

"Sure thing sir." The human store clerk started getting a large pack prepared while Darex rushes off to go find someone who has 1000 credits.

"Crap, what am I going to do I don't have a 1000 credits on me."

"A thousand credits, Darex?" Carter asks standing by him with coffee in his hand. Darex almost jumped from the spot.

"Carter, how the, where did you come from?"

"I was getting some coffee from the same shop you were just in. Why do you need a thousand credits?"

"I need to get some special healing tea for Amuya that's native to her homeworld." Darex answered.

"Ah, I see. Maybe I can help."

"You can?" Darex asked.

"Yeah." Carter pulls out his omni-wallet and transfers 1000 credits to Darex's omni-tool. Darex looks at his Omni-tool and sees the 1000 credits.

"Gee thanks Carter, how can I repay you?"

"I'll tell you how you can. Make sure Amuya get's better. That's how you'll repay me."

"Will do sir, will do."

"Good then. Now go get that tea." Carter says as he sips his coffee.

Darex walks back over to the store clerk and purchase the tea from the store. The store clerk hands him the tea in the pot as Darex walks out with the tea. Carter waves him bye as he walked out of the store. All the sudden Darex bumps into Amuya without knowing as he puts the tea behind him hiding it from her.

"Amuya?"

"Hello Darex I was just looking for you."

"What are you doing up, shouldn't you be in bed or something?"

"Yes but I got permission from Dr. Kayla to go around and enjoy myself at the Citadel for a small moment before I have to get some surgery."

"Surgery? What's wrong?' Darex asked in deep concern.

"Some of my bones were broken in different angles and they need to be properly fixed back into position before they can grow back normally. What's that behind your back?"

"Oh just a little surprise for you later after your surgery coming up." Darex answered nervously.

"Oh, okay then. Well then better keep it warm for me."

"Warm uh... I have no idea what you are talking about." Darex answered a little more nervous. Amuya giggles.

"Well then. I must return to the ship now. See you around." She winks at him from behind and walks off back to the ship. Carter stands next to him.

"So how did that work out for you?" Carter asks startling him.

"Oh um, it went well, I'm going to save the tea for her when she get's out of surgery." Darex answered.

"That's good." Carter pats Darex on back.

"Carter, can you take this tea back to the Verminus for me, I need to take care of somethings here real quick."

"Uh sure. What is it?"

"Oh nothing I just need some time to myself, that's all." Darex hands him the bag of tea.

"Alright then. I'll see you back on the ship." Carter walks off back to the ship with Darex's tea.

In the meantime, Darex walks over to a tech store and walks up to the Salarian store clerk.

(Mumbles to himself) "Oh boy a Krogan." (To Darex) "Hello sir. What can I do for you?"

"Yes, I would like to upgrade my tech armor. And I would like to purchase an upgrade for my omni-tool, that's all." Darex answered him.

"Of course sir. Here's our finest selection." The clerk taps on his omni-tool to bring out the selection of upgrades for his to purchase. Darex picks the upgrades he wants and pays the clerk the respective amount of credits.

"Thanks." Darex said as his omni-tool started downloading the upgrades he purchased while he walked off out of the store

(Mumbles to himself) "Damn Krogan. Should've died in the Genophage."

"You know I can still hear you, you Salarian dick." Darex says turning towards him.

"Whatever."

Darex walks back up to the clerk, his massive size towers over the Salarian clerk.

"And is there an issue with Krogan purchasing tech upgrades or should I get my council specter buddy to have to bring in an investigation?"

"No no. I'm sorry for my disrespect on Krogans. I'm sorry. To make it up how about I give you a discount on your next visit."

Darex smirked. "Thank you, I'll be sure to be come back again and I'll be bringing my buddies with me. Have a nice day." Darex walks off.

Darex arrives at a weapons testing area of the citadel and activates his Tech armor. He presses a switch for mini practice turrets to shoot at him. He sees that his Tech armor can take allot more hits than before and felt like it was much more durable. When the turrets finished he sees that his Tech armor is still active. Liking this new upgrade, he finally taps his omni-tool to bring up his new Omni-tool upgrade, a Omni-Shield. With both Omni-Shield and tech Armor active, Darex presses the switch again for the turrets to fire at him again. Darex blocks with his new Omni-Shield while he slowly moved his way forward. After the turrets finished firing, Darex slaps the turrets hard with his omni-shield to damage him. Loving the new upgrades he has, Darex deactivates both his Omni-Shield and tech Armor.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Amuya you Cerberus Ninja bitch, that I promise." Darex mumbled angrily to himself.


	17. Citadel: Ladia's and Florolia's POV

Ladia and Florolia left Jolee and Anetti to spend some sister time together. Ladia figured she could show Florolia the Presidium of the Citadel. As they walk through the center Florolia was amazed to see the Presidium for the first time in her life. She saw nothing but the large freshwater lake, verdant fields of grass, trees, and clouds, as well as artificial sunlight and gentle breezes.

"It's so beautiful, Ladia. What is this place?" Florolia says while looking around

Ladia smiled. "This is Presidium, the heart of the Citadel. It's the home to the various government offices of the Citadel Council, as well as embassies for all of the species represented in the Citadel. While the Wards are home to most of the Citadel's population and are considered more lively, the Presidium is considered to be the province of Citadel space's most elite and powerful individuals." She described the area.

"It's amazing. Where should we go first?" Florolia asks excitedly.

"We can take a look at the Relay Monument close by if you like."

"Sure but what is that place?"

"Which place?'

"The Relay Monument."

"Oh, sure I'll tell you everything when we get there."

"Okay."

The two made their way to the Relay Monument. Once there Ladia began explaining about it."

"The Relay Monument also known as the Conduit II a popular topic of discussion for Citadel academics and scholars. It is in fact an actual small-scale mass relay that is currently inactive. Its partner relay, known as the Conduit, is on Ilos. Together they create a 'back door' onto the Citadel, which hidden Prothean scientists who survived their race's annihilation used to circumvent the signal the Reapers use to control the Citadel, in scant hopes that it would lead to the cycle of reaping being broken for the next races." Ladia started as the two looked at the Relay monument. "Twelve years ago, Saren Arterius intended to use the Conduit to bypass the Citadel's defenses and hand over control of the station to Sovereign. Shepard used the Conduit to follow Saren in the Mako, and emerged through the Relay Monument on the Presidium, crushing several geth in the landing."

"Wow. Saren did all of that?" Florolia asked.

"Yes, twelve years ago on this very spot that we're standing on right now." Ladia answered.

"Oh. So Shepard stopped Saren from doing this?"

"Yes, and that is why he was known as the Hero of the Citadel."

"Whoa. Is there anywhere else we can go?"

"Well I guess I can show you the Krogan Monument."

"Oh cool."

The two started heading their way over to the Krogan statue close by.

"Hey Ladia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is it true that Kerim was mentored by Saren?" she asked.

"Yes, it said that on his profile when I checking the files. Why do you ask?" Ladia answers

"Well, I... why did Saren do what he did. From what I saw on Kerim's profile, him and Kerim seemed really close, so I would imagine Saren was a good person. Why did he change?" Florolia asked.

"Well he wasn't bad at all. It's the Reapers took over his mind and made him that way. No one could really blame."

Florolia didn't respond after that. As they were walking towards the statue, Florolia saw their father Sivus who was just exited the elevator.

"Hey Ladia it's daddy."

Florolia waves at him trying to get his attention. Sivus noticed them and waves back. Florolia runs to him and hugs him tightly.

(Laughs) "What are my baby girls doing here?"

"Ladia is giving me a tour around the place."

"I see."

Sivus let's Florolia go as Ladia walks up and he hugs his other daughter.

"Hi daddy." Ladia greeting herself as the two let each other go.

"I am so very happy to see you both. I'm in need of some time to get my head off some...unfortunate current events."

"Okay." The two sisters said as they followed their father as they continue touring around the Presidium before finding a nice little table where they can take a rest.

"So what brings you here daddy. You rarely come to the Citadel." Ladia asked.

Sivus sighs as he rubs his head.

"Well I'll be honest with you girls, I'm not here for good reasons."

"What's wrong?" Ladia asked.

"I was on a mission about a week ago. Trying to stop some terrorists from releasing a deadly chemical in the atmosphere. However when we got there we had to choice to save a Turian colony or a human colony. I chose to save the Turian colony and unfortunately we were unable to save the human colony. Now the Human ambassador of the council as well as the families of those from that colony blame me for their deaths and are holding me responsible."

"What? But...that's not fair, they can't charge you for that you couldn't save both colonies." Florolia mentions.

"Maybe I don't know it's a really huge political mess that I'm buried very deep in and it's giving me a serious, serious headache." Sivus rubs his temples a little.

"Well dad I know somebody that can help." Ladia mentioned.

"Who do you have in mind sweetheart?"

"I was that thinking Carter my commander could help you with your case."

"Well he is a council Specter but I don't know how well he would go against this political mess."

"Yeah I can let him know. If you want?"

"Maybe in a little bit. I just want to enjoy this moment. All three of us together as a family on the Citadel for the first time."

"Yeah. All I ever wanted was this." Florolia smiled.

Sivus notices the necklace his youngest daughter was wearing. "What is that you're wearing, sweetie?"

"Oh this. One of my teammates gave this to me as a gift. Its very special to me."

"You look great honey."

"Thank you daddy."

"Who gave you that necklace?" Sivus asks Florolia.

Florolia blushes and hesitates to answer. Ladia looked worried a little and wasn't sure how Sivus could react to the answer is Florolia does tell.

"It's okay, Florolia. You can tell him." Ladia gently pats her sister on the shoulder.

Florolia gulps as her blush increases. "Kerim gave it to me…"

"What?!" Sivus asks as he was shocked.

Florolia slowly nodes her head in saying yes as she looks away.

"Honey, I love you but I don't think he's right for you."

"Daddy I…" Florolia tried answering but didn't know what to say.

"No. I don't want to hear it. How can you date a Turian like that?"

"Um we haven't even dated yet, I don't even know if he likes me or not." Florolia continued.

"I really have no idea what to say about this." Sivus rubs his eyes in anger and stress.

"Daddy please don't be mad at Florolia nothing serious has happened between them yet. Kerim just gave her the necklace and that was just it." Ladia asked her father, hoping to calm him down from the shock.

Sivus sighs to calm himself as he looks at the necklace again and it reminded him of someone. "I remember giving your mother something just like that back then. You both take after so much from her."

"Mother?" Florolia asked.

"Dad, you never told me about mom." Ladia asked.

(Sighs) "I didn't want to tell because you Ladia because you were too young to understand. And Florolia, well you already know why I wasn't able to because of what Cerberus did. You wouldn't be able to handle it mentally. I didn't want to hurt you two."

"Can you tell us about mom please daddy?" Florolia me?

"Her name was Novinia Epopanous. We met at this very spot on the Citadel. It was the best day of my life when we met. We had so much in common that it made us like each other so much. After a few dates and our love shifted from there. That time came when you two were born. Ladia was born first and you Florolia came after two years. After Florolia was born your mother got very ill after a couple of months. She didn't tell me because she didn't want me to worry. She… passed away afterwards. I couldn't tell because I thought it would hurt you both. I'm sorry."

"Oh daddy." Florolia and Ladia reach their hands over to Sivus' as he looked up to them.

"I'm sorry girls."

"Daddy, we understand." Ladia answered.

"I'm just so happy that you're both here with me at this moment. Just so, so very much."

"So are we. We're here now daddy." Florolia contributes.

Sivus hears a beat on his Omni-tool and he answers.

(From Omni-Tool) "Commander Sivus, the council we'll see you now."

"On my way." Sivus hangs up while standing up. "I'm sorry girls I have to get back to dealing with this political crap again. Carter's help would be most appreciated if he has time. But whatever they decide, just know I love you two both so very deeply much and that I'm proud to see how far you both have come after facing the struggles you both have endured."

"We love you too daddy. We'll support you anyway we can." Ladia helped contributed to what her sister said earlier.

Sivus reaches down and hugs both Florolia and Ladia one last time before walking to go see the council. When he left, Ladia looks at her sister and sees her worried and slightly upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Ladia, do you think Daddy is going to be ok?"

"I hope so. I never seen him made like this before."

Florolia remains silent, as of not sure what to say next. Ladia hugs to comfort her after from that little scene they've had.

"Ladia I don't know what to do. I'm experiencing all of this for the first time in my life and already I got daddy upset on accident from telling him that Kerim gave me this necklace, and he's already got enough on his hands as it is." Florolia hugged Ladia back.

"Don't worry Florolia. Once Sivus and Carter work together on the case. Carter will show him that Kerim isn't bad as he thought."

The two gently let each other go.

"What do you personally think of the possibility of me and...Kerim?" she asked slightly.

"Well I think this might be something Kerim's never done before and maybe he's getting soft."

"So you're not mad or upset at all that I kinda like Kerim?"

"Of course not. Maybe Kerim has some feelings for you too."

Florolia blushes a little more as Ladia smiles at her.

"But what do you think about him as a person?"

"Well I don't know. I think he's a good guy even though the things that happened to him that made him like that. What I do know is that he's like a serious Krogan but soft on the inside. That's what I think of him at least." Ladia shrugged.

Florolia did not respond, she looked around at some of the people passing by or observing the area.

"Do you think Carter can help daddy, I mean, he is a council Specter yes but there's allot of people outraged with daddy, the human councillor especially, and the human councillor has more power than Carter's specter status."

"Don't worry sister. I know Carter will help daddy anyway he can."

"I hope so. I really hope so." Florolia looks back at Ladia. Ladia comms Carter on the Omni-tool and he answers.

(through Omni-Tool) "Ladia?" Carter asks.

"Hey Carter it's me and Florolia, we've got a serious problem going on right now." Ladia stated.

(through Omni-Tool) "Okay what's wrong?"

"Daddy's in serious trouble with the council Carter, the human councillor as well as several others are blaming him for the deaths of a human colony." Florolia contributed.

(through Omni-Tool) "I see but the councilors have more power than me. I'll try to do something about this. Where is it taking place?"

"At the Citadel Tower in the Council Chambers." Ladia answered.

(through Omni-Tool) "Okay when does it start?"

"I think it's about to start any moment now." Florolia answered.

(through Omni-Tool) "Alright, I'm on my way."

"Thank you Carter." Ladia hangs up and looks back at her sister. "Now all we can do is hope and pray that everything will be okay."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

The two sisters continue to spend their time with each other for the rest of the evening.


	18. Citadel: Anetti's and Jolee's POV

"Well it looks like it's just me and you." Anetti heard Jolee comment once it was just them.

Ladia went to take Florolia to see the Presidium and of course Kerim from earlier left back to the ship. So in the meantime it was just her and Jolee.

"So a whole Citadel to walk around at, any ideas what to do Anetti?" Jolee asked.

"I was thinking somewhere peaceful. Somewhere our minds can drift without thinking."

Jolee remained silent as he had her arms crossed behind her head. "Well, not sure where you can go to find that."

"Well where would you like to go?"

"Well somewhere peaceful would be nice, just not sure where."

"Hm, we can visit one of the towers to the view the Citadel from up there." Anetti points at the tower to her left.

"You know what why the hell not." Jolee agreed.

"Very well then. Let us go."

Anetti and Jolee finish their drinks up, payed for the drinks and leave the bar and they made their way towards the tower. A few minutes later they reached the tower.

"So Anetti is this usually your prefered kind of place to meditate?"

"What do you mean?" Anetti asks

"What is your favorite form of quote unquote peaceful environment?"

"Well the quote I would go by Happiness, true happiness, is an inner quality. It is a state of mind. If your mind is at peace, you are happy. If your mind is at peace, but you have nothing else, you can be happy. If you have everything the world can give - pleasure, possessions, power - but lack peace of mind, you can never be happy."

Jolee raised one of her eyebrows. "Ok...I think I understand but at least I know that makes sense."

"Do you have any special quotes?"

"Quotes?"

"Well like the one I told you."

"No I ment what is your favorite peaceful place to be in."

"Oh well I prefer to be in gardens or forests that help me keeps my inner peace. What about you?" Anetti asks

"Me, oh I prefer a combat arena, fixing up a gun, or maybe re fixing a vehicle or two." Jolee answered.

"Oh." They take the elevator to the top of the tower. They arrived to the top as they went over to the balcony as look over the entire Citadel.

"Doesn't it look beautiful up here, Jolee?"

"Indeed it does, It's not everyday I see stuff like this from the Citadel, but during those moments I do, it's a real reward to witness, know what I mean?"

"Yes I know what exactly you mean."

"What is it like being an assassin?" Jolee asks.

"What's it like being an Assassin?"

Jolee nodes her head.

"It's a very dangerous job. People come find me to kill somebody they truly hate. What is it like? It feels like being a deer hunter. You find your targets and kill them."

"Deer hunter huh? Sounds interesting." Jolee smirks.

"Yes, just a simple hunter. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, as for my work in the N7 Special Ops Commandos. It's not like being an assassin where it's like being a deer hunter. In my line of work it's like what you expect, more on the lines of being...well, I can't really think of anything." Jolee admits.

"So you just like destroying things?"

"No I'm not like Astok and Darex. Now I don't mind an explosion or two every now and then. But I mainly prefer to to either sharpen my skills or be a grease monkey with equipment."

"At least you take pride in your work."

"Don't you take pride in your work?"

"Yes. From every shot. Every kill."

Jolee nods before noticing a few humans gang members speaking quietly to themselves before walking off somewhere.

"Don't look now but I spot trouble." Jolee whispers to Anetti.

"Where?" Anetti asks.

"About south behind us currently taking the elevator down. They look like some gang plotting something."

"Let's see what we can do."

"Lead the way."

Anetti and Jolee walked away casually as they followed them without them knowing.

"So how do we do this?" Jolee asks.

"You follow them up on the balcony, I'll follow them from the shadows." Anetti answers.

"Alright." Jolee continues following them up to the balcony as Anetti puts on her hood and goes into the shadow. Jolee tries to keep it casual watching them from a distance.

"Jolee, what do you see happening?" Anetti asking through the comm.

"They're just talking and meeting up with some more members, from the looks of it, its looks serious."

"How serious?"

"Not sure yet, but it's serious enough for them to meet up like this."

"Alright keep up with them." Jolee continues to follow them as Anetti does as well. The gang finally goes to the last place in the lower wards. Jolee begins to lose sight of them.

"Anetti, I'm not seeing them anymore. Do you see them?"

"Not yet, looks like they're taking an elevator to the lower wards, meet you there."

"Alright."

Anetti continues moving forward as Jolee reached the elevator and Anetti does as she uncloaks. The two stayed hidden while listening in on some of what the gang members were whispering about.

"How did it go?" One of the gang members whispered to the other.

"It went good. Got as much as I could."

"And old Sivus is frying under a tone of political fire."

"Yep, that old bastard is gonna get what he deserves."

"With him out of the way then taking the reaper tech shouldn't much trouble for us."

"Boss is going to be very pleased with the report." the other gang member whispered.

"Hopefully I want a lot of credits out of this."

"What the hell are they talking about?" Jolee asks quietly.

"Not sure, but something to do with Ladia and Florolia's father commander Sivus."

"Hm, we gotta do something about this, Anetti."

"Yeah but how?" Anetti questioned.

"Well we can't just wait here while Florolia's and Ladia's father go to jail. I'm going in."

"Hold on, let's have them lead us to their leader and report back to Carter when we get the info we need on what's going on."

"Yeah but… (sighs) alright."

The two kept quiet and continued following the gang members to their hideout. The gang goes into the hideout as Anetti and Jolee reached there as well.

"Okay Anetti. Now what?" Jolee asked.

"From the way things are looking on how heavily guarded this is, we will needed a distraction." Anetti answered.

"And how do we do that?"

Anetti taps on her omni-tool and whispers. "By calling in backup."

To be continued...


	19. Citadel: Kriat's POV

Kriat sat at the table with Astok, Don, and Axel as the four were drinking some of the alcoholic beverages from the bar. Kriat drunk some of the drinks through his insect mouth he supposed he could call it. He wasn't sure what to call any of the features his body had.

"So do you guys think Genesis could maybe be well equipped in anyway?" Astok asked.

"What do you mean?" Don asked.

"You know...upstairs and maybe downstairs if you gentlemen catch my meaning?"

"No I do not." Axel said.

"Well since genesis is a female geth, how can we know if she's really a true female geth. Other than trying to shape her body to that of a female, do you think it's possible that they may have installed other woman parts to her?"

"That's sick Astok."

"No I'm serious, there's never been a female geth before, I'm just curious if there's more to her that makes her female or not." Astok answered seriously.

"_It is quite unthinkable with your dirty mind for a Salarian Scientist. Salarians do not have feeling the way you do." _

"I'm telling you guys, how can we really know if Genesis is really classified as a real female Geth? All she has is the body built but unless she has the parts to back the body up, doesn't that technically still make her an it like the rest of the geth?"

"Seriously Astok. As much as I love to make love with women. I don't see it happening with Genesis." Don answers.

"Who says making love to genesis, have you seen her dad. The man is a freakin Geth prime. I'm not touching that even if you guys bet me to."

"Whatever." Axel shrugged as he took a sip of drink.

"Hey Kriat, think you can read into Genesis and discover if she's build with lady parts deep within to find out if she really is a female or not?" Astok asked.

"_The Geth maybe a synthetic machine but she is no organic. Therefore I am not able to read into her mind." Kriat answers. _

Astok sighs as he leans back and takes another sip of his drink.

"Well shit, of course Carter won't let me do an examination of her even if I mention it's for science. And I think Zea'Nara is the only one with her blueprints so good luck getting those from her."

"Dude just let it go." Don pats Astok on the shoulder.

"Yes because you are irritating me." Axel contributes.

Astok soon hears a beep on his Omni-tool and answers.

"Hello…"

(from com) "Astok, this is Anetti, I need you and Don's help."

"Really now?" Astok sits up. "How can we be of service?" Atok looks towards Don and gives him a thumbs up.

(from com) "Just get over here please." Anetti asked irritated.

"On our way." Astok closes the com and gets up. "Sorry, me and Don got a date with a sexy Drell we'll be back like say five or ten minutes later." He chuckled as he and Don took one last sip of their drinks and left.

"I wonder if sex is the only thing that goes through their minds?" Axel asks.

"_No, they just like bringing it up because they like to mate with any female they find. I believe the races in this cycle call those kind of people...man whores…"_ Kriat spoke in Axel's mind.

"Well just certain ones at least."

"_You confuse me in many ways human. You were once part of these Cerberus traitors. Yet you betray the ones who were once your comrades and brothers in arms. Why is that?"_ Kriat asked.

"They weren't really friends when I was at Cerberus. I mean my family died because of Batarian slavers. They don't care about anything even if the same thing happens to another race. All they care about is uprising humanity and taking things that should be left alone."

"_So you left them because they began to behave as the Batarian enemies that killed your wife and young son am I correct Axel?"_

"Yes. They only care about themselves more. They don't give a damn about any other race but humans. So they don't care if the same thing that happened to my family happens to another family all because of their race."

"_You were deceived it would seem."_

"You can say that."

Around that time a few C-Sec officers entered the bar and walked up to the two.

"Pardon us sir and...it. We're gonna need you two to come with us." said one of the C-Sec officers.

"Why?" Axel asks.

"For you being with Cerberus and the other being a Collector." said another C-Sec officer as they started handcuffing Axel and Kriat. "You two have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Now wait just a damn minute. I'm an ex-Cerberus and the Collector is harmless."

"Still need to face your crimes for your time with Cerberus and we have no reason to believe the Collector is harmless. Now if you just come this way…"

"Were not going anywhere."

"Sir let's not make this hard, besides your collector friend is actually coperat…"

Before the C-Sect officer could finish, Kriat does a biotic pulse around him that knocks them out but also accidently sends Axel flying through the bar. Axel sits up and rubs his head.

"Real smooth dip shit…"

Kriat uses his Biotics to help Axel up to his feet.

"_My suggestion is that we retreat."_

Almost on cue, a few C-Sec officer reinforcements enter the bar and take aim. Kriat uses another Biotic pulse against the reinforcements and retreated with Axel before they could recover.

"Alright we are officially on the run from the law. Any ideas?"

"_We'll need the commander's assistance to clear our names. If we are to continue our jobs."_

"Yeah, alright here's the plan, I find the commander you distract the Police."

"_And why Axel do I have to distract the law enforcement?"_

"Because you stand out more than me. I can try and blend with the crowed."

"_Very well then."_

Axel takes off running, leaving Kriat to deal with the upcoming C-Sec officers that surround him. Kriat knows he didn't want to harm them so he kept using his biotic pulses pushing them back. Eventually he used his biotics to disarm them of their weapons and hold them in the air to point at them. While using their own guns to keep them in place, Kriat spreads his wings and takes flight outside.

Kriat flies outside of the wards bar, accidently getting into traffic around the area. Both kriat and the passing drivers try avoiding each other. Until eventually, Kriat accidently bumps into one hover car being driven by a few Salarians. They look each other and suddenly turned on their windshield wipers to rub Kriat off their hover car. The windshield wipers push Kriat off who goes tumbling down and landing in a lake. Kriat slowly walks his way out of the lake and shakes himself dry.

Unknown to Kriat, a dark figure in the shadows watches him closely. Kriat senses its presence and turns towards it. He finds nothing. Curious, Kriat moves quietly down the alley in the ward. Sensing trouble, he enters Ascension Mode and looked around. Suddenly someone or something grabs him by the throat and pins him to the wall. The mysterious attacker slowly reveals itself as as a figure completely hidden by a black hooded robe. With the figure are a few Husks apparently waiting for something.

"Your leaders know not what they meddle with. I allow you to see my memories so you may warn them. Continue this path, and they will all suffer like they've never suffered before." The robed figure said before throwing Kriat to the ground and walking off back into the shadows. The husks follow the figure and disappear on sight along with the figure.

Kriat turns back to his normal mode and rubs his head softly.

"_Just when you think the stage is set. Along comes another player. And this one is a veteran holding all the cards."_

Kriat stands back up and spreads his wings before flying off to go find Carter.


	20. Citadel: Zea'Nara's and Genesis's POV

While everyone else was on their own business. Zea'Nara and Genesis arrive to a shipyard as they were trying to buy upgrades for the ship and buy upgrades for the team's armor. They approach the female human clerk.

"Hello and welcome." The store clerk greets them.

"Greetings Store owner. We would like to require upgrades for the Verminus crew and the Verminus ship." Genesis started.

"Yes, we'll be needing some parts for the ship to help us for any dangerous situations." Zea"nara contributed.

The store clerk looks at the Geth with a disgusted look. "Um… who is that?"

"Ah this my Geth friend and companion is Genesis." Zea'Nara answers.

"I'm sorry but Geth isn't allowed in my shop. Sorry I won't serve them."

Genesis and Zea'Nara look at each other in confusion before looking back at the human store clerk.

"Say what?" Zea'Nara asked if she heard right.

"I'm sorry but we don't serve Geth here. I can't trust them and I never will. So no Geth. No service."

"That was ten years ago maybe even twelve, and Shepard already proved those Geth were no where near being the true Geth. And besides my friend here hasn't done anything yet." Zea'Nara mentioned.

"Ma'am, I don't wanna bring C-Sec into this. You and the Geth either leave or I'm getting C-Sec."

Zea'Nara remained silent for a moment before answering. "Lady we're part of Commander Carter's Specter Viper squad. We have special privileges. And all we're asking is just some upgrades for our ship."

"I don't care what kind of privileges you have."

Zea'nara taps her Omni-Tool and shows the clerk proof status as a member of a Specter's team. As a result, the clerk has to sell her the requested items.

"As you can see, we have Specter authority, good luck getting over that Boshet."

"I still don't trust the Geth." The clerk gives the selection of upgrades to armor and ship parts.

"Thank you, now was that so bad?" Zea'Nara asked.

"Yes, yes it was very bad."

"Sorry for your troubles, we'll be seeing you around."

"Whatever."

Zea'nara and Genesis purchase the parts and upgrades they needed for the crew and the ship.

"Do we have everything the ship?" Zea'Nara asked Genesis.

"According to the list we have acquired everything we need for the Verminus crew and Verminus ship. List complete."

"That's a relief."

"Ms. Zea'Nara, why would you stand up for me. The human clerk was justified by her suspicious for what the Geth have done twelve years prior to the Citadel."

"No Genesis. She was wrongfully accusing you because you're a Geth. The clerk just needs to learn to get passed the grudge."

Genesis nods her head a little in confusion.

"You look confused, Genesis."

"Though it is true on what you said about the Heretic Geth from twelve years ago were the ones responsible for the Citadel's attack, their actions have left the Geth with a terrible reputation. It is reasonable for the clerk to be one of the many to not be as forgiving from their actions. Yet you mention, get passed the grudge."

"Yes because twelve years have already passed. It's time to let it go and move on."

Genesis remained silent.

"Genesis?"

"I'm just finding the concept of "move on" difficult to understand or process." Genesis answered.

"The humans would call it racism."

"Racism. Prejudice, discrimination, or antagonism directed against someone of a different race based on the belief that one's own race is superior." Genesis defined.

"Yes, everyone have grudges because of where you came from and what your people did."

"This is true as I stated that the Heretics have caused the Geth to suffer a bad reputation. But isn't their form justified because of what the Heretics may have done to wrong that individual?"

"Yes but like you said those were the Heretics, the heretics were Geth who were forced to ally with the reapers because they felt they had no choice. The geth just wanted to survive, they didn't want to fight anyone. I learned that the hard way a long time ago Genesis. What happened was a long time ago and many things have changed since then. It's about time to just accept it and move on."

"Thank you, Zea'Nara. I appreciate your understanding the suffering my people have went through."

"Of course, Genesis. I just felt that it needed to stop."

"I see."

The two suddenly noticed Axel running from something as he ran right past them.

"Axel?" Zea'Nara asked.

"I'll answer later, get me out of this mess!" Axel shouted running past them while being chased by a group of C-Sec officers.

"Should we assist Axel?" Genesis requests.

"I think, after all he is our teammate." Zea'Nara and Genesis chase after Axel.

Meanwhile Axel rushes through the crowd trying to get away from the C-Sec Officers as quick as he could. Zea'Nara and Genesis caught up with Axel.

"What's going on, Axel?" Zea'Nara asks.

(out of breath) "C-Sec...found out...Cerberus pass...and...want me arrested...whoooo!"

"We need to clear your name and where's Kriat, Don, and Astok?"

"Don and Astok went to go find Anetti and Jolee. I told Kriat to distract the C-Sec Officers since they want to arrest him for being a collector. I figured I could've blend in with the crowd better and find Carter."

"He's back at the ship."

"Ah not really, I just came back from the ship and he wasn't there. Dr. Kayla said he went to the tower. Something about trying to help Ladia's dad out of trial."

"Well let's see if we can get to him."

Genesis hears someone call her on her Omni-Tool. She answers.

(Over Omni-Tool) "Genesis, this is Anetti, is Zea'Nara with you?"

"Affirmative."

(Over Omni-Tool) "Me and Jolee tracked down this local gang and we got evidence that says they've done something to Ladia and Florolia's dad commander Sivus. I asked Astok to help but only he and Don showed up. We need you, Zea'Nara, Axel, and Kriat to help with this."

"Um, Kriat is a no go, but I'm here." Axel confirmed.

"We shall assist you as quickly as we can." Genesis contributed and confirmed.

(Over Omni-Tool) "Good meet us at the coordinates."

Genesis gets the coordinates to them as they head towards the destination. They lost the C-Sec and arrived the destination as they hide in the corner.

"I think we lost them, Genesis."

"Hey over here." The group heard Don whispered close by as he was with Astok, Anetti, and Jolee. Zea'Nara, Axel, and Genesis went over to them.

"Where's Kriat?" Astok asked.

"I don't know. We got separated." Axel answers.

"We were hoping he could do some kind of Biotic mind trick or something to read what these guys are up to with Sivus." Jolee answers.

"We'll have to proceed without him." Anetti answers.

"And we don't have Amuya to help us."

"Well I'm the only Biotic here but I don't know shit about mind reading or what not. Can't you, Astok, and Genesis think of something?" Axel asks Zea'Nara.

"Hm, there's gotta be something we can do. I got it." Zea'Nara gains an idea.

"Alright what's the plan?" Don asks.

"We'll need to C-Sec to chase these guys to the Citadel tower where Carter and Sivus are. So there we can clear everybody's names. How's that?"

Everyone looks at Zea'Nara in disbelief.

"I gotta better idea. I say we send in a stealth drone to listen in and record what they're saying and then bring it to the council." Astok suggested.

"I guess that can work." Zea'Nara answered shyly.

"Alright Genesis, send in a stealth drone and record everything they say. Everyone, pull out your Omni-tools and record what Genesis records. That way we can have multiple copies to roast these bastards alive." Astok said.

Zea'Nara looked down sad as she taps her omni-tool to get the recording.

"Hey don't feel bad it wasn't that of an idea. I just think we can play it a little safer and not bring the C-Sec into this." Astok smiled to try and cheer Zea'Nara up.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just help Ladia's and Florolia's father."

Genesis summons a stealth drone, which quickly activates its own cloak. Carefully, Genesis controls it by Omni-Tool to move in silently in the gang's headquarters.

"Is everyone getting this?" Astok asks everyone.

Everyone nods their heads as the stealth drone closes in on what appears to be the leader of the group. The gang appeared to be an all huan gang.

"So everything is set?" the leader asks the gang.

"Yes, that old Turian bastard is finally going to get what's coming to him." answered one of the gang members.

"About time. Now with him out of the way we can fulfill our contract to our client and start finding the reaper tech she requested. And return, a shit load of credits enough to take over the Citadel." the leader answered.

"I hope this all going to be worth it. It wasn't easy carefully hacking into that terrorists network and tricking Sivus into thinking he had to make a choice." another gang member said.

"Yeah, that bomb was only going after one target, all we did was add another target and tricked him into thinking there were two. And when he deactivated the bomb, we blow up the one he didn't chose and boom…"

"So that's what they were doing, huh?" Zea'Nara mumbles to herself and continues to listen.

"That should be all that we need, let's take what we can and get out of here." Jolee whispers.

"Yeah. Let's go everybody."Astok mentions as they turn their records off and get up. However Don trips on a empty bottle that alerts all the gang members of their presence.

"Shit." Don curses under his breath.

"Hey we're being spied on!" one gang members shouts.

"Hit tail and run like the wind!" Axel yells as everyone takes off with some of the gang members chasing after them.

"We need to get this to Carter and Sivus quick!" The team jumps into the nearest skycar and took off to the Citadel tower. The gang followed after them as quickly as they could.


	21. Citadel: Carter's and Sivus's POV

Carter, Ladia and Florolia rushed into the tower as quick as he could. Just in time to see Sivus' trial begin. Sivus stood patiently in front of the council as they entered. Ladia and Florolia were standing in the jury seats.

"This meeting has been called into place from the results of of the destruction of the Darbus Colony." the Asari councillor Tevos began.

"Commander Sivus of Palavan you have been accused of being responsible for over the deaths of 200,000 human colonists. Do you have anything to say in your defense before we begin?" The Turian councilor Sparatus asks.

"I plead not guilty."

"The evidence suggests differently Sivus." The human councillor Robert Forrester shouts.

"Commander Sivus, about a week ago you and your team were sent on a mission to stop some terrorists from attacking a Turian colony correct?" The Salarian Councilor Valern asked.

"Yes, that's correct."

"And they threatened to attack the colony with a missile strike that would launch a deadly chemical?" Tevos asked.

"Yes, that's correct."

"And from what we gathered, by the time you and your strike team got there, neutralized the terrorists, you could not stop the missile in time. Not only that but there were two targets instead of one. One for a Turian Colony, the other a Human Colony." Tevos continued.

"Yes, we couldn't stop the missile from launching but we did not aim it to a human colony. One was already set for a Turian Colony but we didn't do it for the human Colony."

"Really? You were only able to save one colony. And you chose to save your fellow Turian colony instead of the human colony am I right?" Robert asked.

"Robert what does race have to do with this?" Sparatus asked.

"Nothing, however why didn't you choose to try and call in for backup to alert the Human colony, or at least tell your superiors of the situation?" Robert asked Sivus.

"We did but they didn't respond in time. We were running out of time and I had to make a choice. I tried to alert the colony the best I could but I could not get through to them." Sivus answered.

"Objection!" Robert yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. "No transmission or warning was found in the recording. You chose to let those people die and you did nothing to warn them!"

"Your honor I know my friend Sivus would never let a colony die on his watch. He wasn't able to save both of them in time so he had to chose one of them." Carter spoke out as he walked over to Sivus' side.

"Carter?" Sivus asked in surprise.

"Commander Carter what are you doing here? This trial is none of your concern. You should be out trying stop Cerberus from taking more Reaper Tech instead of defending a criminal!" Robert asked.

"I am but someone has to stand up for a friend. Now I know Sivus would never let a colony die like that. Councilor, if you had a decision such as that. What would you do?"

"I would've done exactly what he did not do. I would've saved one and try to warn the other. Sivus did not bother to warn the colony and chose them to be the target of a failed mission."

"Objection, with all do respect that is bullshit Councillor. I did try to warn the Colony!" Sivus yelled.

"There is no active records of you trying. And your eye witnesses were all your men who are ready to die for you. So they're statements do not count." Robert continued.

"Robert that is enough. I know Sivus personally and before I was councillor I served with for a long time. He would not let any colony die like that especially if it's human or any race for that matter. However Councillor Robert is right, there are recording or hearings of you trying Sivus." Sparatus corrected.

"This trial is not about the choice you made but the reason why you did not try to warn the colony." Valern continued.

"Your honor he said that they didn't respond in time to warn them about the attack." Carter contributes.

"Commander Carter there is no evidence that he tried except eye witness of only his team. That is not enough to clear his name of such charges for friends are always willing to take the fall." Tevos answered.

"But your honor. I know he would never do this. He has two daughters and if they know him better they know he would never do this."

"What is this about Sivus having a second daughter all of a sudden?" Robert asked.

"Yes Sivus I never knew you had two children?" Sparatus asked in confusion.

"Regardless Commander they are still his family and they were not there to witness it and even if they did they are still close to the suspect. As such like his team they would be willing to lie for his case. Therefore their word cannot be counted for this trial." Valern stated.

Sivus turns to Carter. "It's over, Carter. We don't have enough evidence to prove that I didn't do this. Just say that I did it and throw me in jail already. I've had enough of this."

"Look Sivus you're obviously innocent and there has to be something that proves it." Carter mentions.

"Well what is there for me?"

"Sivus, Carter, if you two are done discussion, the council would like to continue." Tevos asked.

"Yes, we're done talking. Can we have a recess?"

"What already? The trial hasn't even made progress yet?' Robert asked.

Tevos, Valern, and Sparatus look at each other and nod in agreement. They look at Robert who can already tell their decision. With a sigh he agrees with them.

"Very well Carter, you and Sivus have a three hour recess to take a breather. This court will continue at that time." Tevos announces.

They leave for recess in the next room as Carter and Sivus where they are greeted by Ladia and Florolia.

"I'm done. I don't know what else to do." Sivus sits down and rubs his temples.

Florolia walks up to Sivus and takes a seat next to him while place a hand on his back. "Daddy please don't give up there has to be something that proves your innocence."

"Yes, but from what? My team isn't here to help me. What else can I do?"

"Do you think it may have been possible for the terrorists to hack into the coms you tried warning the human colony with and prevent you from warning them?" Ladia asks.

"Yeah but there's still nothing left."

"This trail seems unfair in your defense. Your team can't back you up and neither can your daughters." Carter mentions as he crosses his arms.

"Thank you all for helping but there's nothing left for me."

"But Sivus, you said yourself you tried and you know you did. How can you give in knowing that you still did the right thing?" Carter asked.

"Carter, what the hell else can I do?"

"I… I don't know, but you can just give up like this. You've got a family right here. One daughter who've you raised all your life and another you just got back after being deceived into thinking she was dead. They need you Sivus, please don't give up on this." Carter somewhat begged for Sivus and his family's sake.

"Your right, Carter. I can't give up now but I have no evidence to prove my innocence."

Meanwhile outside of the courtroom. As the team arrived to the Citadel with the gang still chasing them. They land outside front of the tower and ran inside as the gang continues following.

"Any ideas how're we're going to get these…" before Jolee could finish, the gang members were suddenly shot down quickly by a nearby sniper of some sort. Within just a few minutes, all the gang members chasing after them were shot down.

"What the hell just happened?" Astok asked

"Who cares. Let's get in there and get the evidence to Sivus." Zea'Nara answers as they all ran into the tower.

In the meantime, Carter continues to chat with Sivus about what they could next as Ladia and Florolia sit close by.

"Ok you said you did warn the colony but the broadcast wasn't able to reach them in time. And the councillors say that there is recording records of you trying. So from the way I see it, somebody is trying to get rid of you." Carter mentions.

"Daddy, can you think of anybody that would have strong reasons they want to get rid of you?" Ladia asks.

"No, I don't know of anyone who would. And if there are any, they could range in one in a million. Because I can imagine I've made quite a lot of enemies in my day." Sivus answers.

The team runs in busting through the door as they all panted from running with some collapsing on one another.

"What the?" Sivus asked.

"Big...rushing...tower...evidence...whooo!" Astok said in between breaths.

"Damn man, we only ran like fifty or more feet. You're really out of shape." Jolee mentions to Astok.

"Fuck...you…" Astok quotes in between breaths.

"What are you guys doing here?" Carter asks.

Zea'Nara walks up to Carter.

"We have evidence to prove that Sivus is innocent."

"You do?" Florolia asked.

"Yes, here you go." Zea'Nara taps her omni-tool to showcase the evidence into Carter and the rests' omni-tools. Sivus and Carter tap their omni-tools to playback the recording.

"_About time. Now with him out of the way we can fulfill our contract to our client and start finding the reaper tech she requested. And return, a shit load of credits enough to take over the Citadel." the leader answered._

"_I hope this all going to be worth it. It wasn't easy carefully hacking into that terrorists network and tricking Sivus into thinking he had to make a choice." another gang member said._

"_Yeah, that bomb was only going after one target, all we did was add another target and tricked him into thinking there were two. And when he deactivated the bomb, we blow up the one he didn't chose and boom…"_

Sivus face changes to anger after hearing this.

"So the human colony was never a target for the chemical weapon to begin with? These bastards killed an entire colony just to frame me?!" Sivus yelled in anger.

"Thank you, Zea'Nara. Thank you all. Sivus would be in jail right now if it wasn't for you guys. How and where did you get this?"

"Well...uh..." Don tried answering but couldn't find words.

"They were able to find it from a local gang who had planned to frame Sivus from the start." the group heard a Turian with custom targeting visor appear as he walks up to them. He was carrying a heavily custom Krysae Sniper rifle with him.

"Commander Vakarian?" Sivus asked.

"Wait a minute, I know you. Your Garrus Vakarian of the Normandy." Ladia mentions in surprise.

"The one and only." Garrus smirks.

"You were one who sniped those gang members off our asses." says Asrok.

"Yeah I've had more challenging target practices in the day."

"It's honor to meet you." Carter gives his hand out to Garrus.

"So you're the famous Commander Carter that everyone is talking about being the next Shepard. Well you can use some more training but I think you're well on your way." Garrus shakes Carter's hand.

"Thanks I guess."

"May I ask what brings you here Garrus?" Sivus asks.

"We've been observing that gang's activities for a while back a C-Sec. I had a theory that they were going to pull something which I guess my hunch was correct. However I couldn't make a move until I could find real hard evidence. And low and behold, Viper team got the hard evidence I needed."

"You were watching us?" Anetti asked.

"Watching, I was with you guys the whole trip. Stood close by and kept my eye on you all through my scope. Recorded everything you guys recorded. Now if I'm not mistaken I believe you have a trail to finish Commander Sivus."

"Yes I do. Let's go."

Everyone heads back into the council meeting room as the four Councillors enter.

"This trial will now continue where it has left off." Tevos spoke first.

"Commander Sivus, do you have any further evidence to try and prove your innocents?" Sparatus asked.

"Yes I do. We have this recorded message from a gang that framed me." Sivus mentions as he plays the recording.

"_About time. Now with him out of the way we can fulfill our contract to our client and start finding the reaper tech she requested. And return, a shit load of credits enough to take over the Citadel." the leader answered._

"_I hope this all going to be worth it. It wasn't easy carefully hacking into that terrorists network and tricking Sivus into thinking he had to make a choice." another gang member said._

"_Yeah, that bomb was only going after one target, all we did was add another target and tricked him into thinking there were two. And when he deactivated the bomb, we blow up the one he didn't chose and boom…"_

"Objection!" Robert yelled again.

"What?" Sivus asked.

"How do we know that the recording was not planned to try and provide false evidence of Sivus' innocence?" Robert asked the court.

"You can't be serious?" Don says rubbing his forehead.

"Where did you find such evidence?' Robert asks Sivus.

"It was my team that helped went look for evidence to help Sivus your honor."

"And Commander did your team have permission from you to do such a thing? Or did you secretly asked your team to fix up a stage to provide the false evidence of his innocence?"

"No, your honor. As soon as they heard about Sivus' trial. They wanted to help out but I didn't know they would acquire evidence we needed."

"I vouch for both Commander Sivus and Commander Carter with his team. I was there the entire time keeping a strong eye on them. The evidence is fake set up. Commander Sivus was framed by a local gang who wanted him out of the way so they could get their hands on the Reaper Tech." Garrus spoke out in their defense.

"Vakarian? What are you doing here?" Sparatus asked.

"Just finishing up some C-Sec work that I've been working on for the past few months." Garrus answers.

"I see." Sparatus mentions.

"We will run a scan on the recording to see if it was staged or not. Until then wait here." Valern mentions.

"Any further objections Councillor Robert?" Tevos asks.

Robert sighs and shakes his head.

"Objection withdrawn and no ma'am." Robert says.

"We shall return at the moment." Tevos says as she and the other councilors take the evidence and walk off to go have it scanned. Leaving everyone to themselves at the moment.

"I am thankful for this Commander Garrus." Sivus mentions.

"My pleasure and honor commander Sivus. Oh and Carter, when this trial is done may I speak with you privately at the Presidium Commons?

"Of course, Garrus."

Around that time the Councillors return.

"We have scanned the evidence and found it not a stage set up. Commander Sivus you are hear by cleared of all charges and welcome to continue your work. This trial has now come to its close." Tevos mentions.

The council members take their leave and walk off somewhere.

"Thank you your honor and thank you Carter. For standing by me especially you two. My baby girls."

"Your welcome daddy." Both Florolia and Ladia answered as they walked up and hugged their father who hugged them back.

"Your welcome Sivus. I'm glad I could help."

"I don't know about you guys but I am done." Don commented as he and Astok begin heading back to the ship.

"Hey I still got C-Sec on my ass. Kriat does too." Axel asks.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I'll be sure to get them off your asses." Garrus jokes.

"You think they'll let you do that?"

"They should I am the commander of C-Sec." Garrus takes his leave and heads off to the Presidium Commons. Carter decided to follow Garrus as he needed to meet with him.

Later Carter was sitting at a table at the cafe in the Presidium commons with Garrus sitting across from him.

"I appreciate you meeting me here on such short notice Carter I've been racked up with all kinds of C-Sec jobs ever since I joined back after the Reaper War." Garrus states as he pours himself a drink.

"Of course, Garrus. What was that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well Carter I've got this situation. I got paged last night from a few of my old team from the Normandy. Ashley Williams and James vega, two of N7's finest are on a mission you see at Freedom's Progress. They usually don't request back unless it was of highest importance. Especially if they're requesting it from an old friend. However I can't get to them this time. I need you and your squad to help them."

"Ok I'll do what I can but how come you can't help them."

"Well...you see, my hands are pretty full and I can't just leave." Garrus answers.

Suddenly Carter felt someone tug on his leg a little. He looks down to see a cute little female Turian child carrying a pink Blasto plushie. She was of light grey color who had big blue eyes, lavender markings on her face, and appeared to be either four or five years old. She was wearing a purple sundress with blue bow with white one suit under her dress. Carter kneels to her smiling at her.

"Well hello there little one. Are you lost?" Carter asks the little Turian girl.

"Mr...Carter, can you sign my Blasto plushie please…" the cute little Turian girl asked.

"Laecia? What are you doing here without your mother I thought she was close by?' Garrus asked the little Turian girl.

"I told her she can go ask for an autograph from the second human specter in history." The three heard an adult female Turian. She was a light grey color who had gold markings across her face and had the same colored eyes as the little turian girl; Laecia. She wore a simple dark blue female turian dress that had some small traces of white here and there. The turian woman walked up to Garrus and kissed him before picking Laecia up.

"My apologies, Carter this is my wife Senlea and my daughter Laecia." Garrus answered.

"Nice to meet you two." Carter shakes hands with Senlea and Laecia.

"Laecia is a big fan of the Blasto movie series. I told her that you were a council specter and she was wondering if she could get an autograph but she's always very shy." Senlea mentions.

"Her actually walking up and asking you is a surprise even to me." Garrus shrugs.

"Of course. I'll sign it for you." Carter pulls out his Omni-Tool and signs her Blasto plushie leaving his name on her plushie. The child's face brighten up in excitement as she saw this.

"Thank you Mr. Carter." Laecia smiled brightly.

"I have to get back to the Turian Embassy here on the Citadel. We'll catch you later honey." Senlea mentions to Garrus.

"Take care you two." Garrus kisses his wife one more time before she walks off while carrying little Laecia with her.

"You know I first met Senlea at a bar me and Shepard went to. I swear I did so very bad at first flirting with her but thanks to Shepard, I was able to try again and now here we are married and with a beautiful daughter. But Carter, they are the real reason why I can't go help my old teammates." Garrus answers.

"Yes I see now. I'll do what I can to help."

"Well there's more to it. You see, Senlea former last name used to be Victus before we married."

"Victus?' Wait you don't mean…?"

"Yep, I'm married to Primarch Adrien Victus' youngest and now only daughter. Which makes our little girl Victus' granddaughter. As such, both of them are huge possible targets for anyone who wants to strike it hard to my people's Hierarchy. Cerberus especially. I can't leave them Carter, they're both my family and very important people to the Primarch of Palaven." Garrus answers sadly.

"No I understand now. Me and my team will help you out the best we can"

"Thank you commander, I'm in your debt for this. Now I do apologize but I have to get back to work, I promised Laecia I would take her to see the new Blasto movie after work. Contact me when you get the mission done and good luck Carter." Garrus stands up and shakes Carter hand before taking a sip of drink.

Garrus leaves and Carter leaves after him. As Carter walks down the Presidium, Kriat comes crashing down from the sky and lands in front of Carter, clearly out of breath and somewhat hurt.

"Kriat!" Carter kneels down to help him.

"_Carter, I must speak with Amuya…"_ Kriat spoke in Carter's head.

"What happened?"

"_A new face to our enemies has revealed itself. One of such power that as of now, the ones you call Cerberus are the least of our problems."_ Kriat answered.

"Come on. Let's get back to the ship." Carter helps Kriat up and lets him lean on his as they made their way back to the ship.


	22. Freedoms Progress: Living Nightmare

Back on the Verminus ship in the Medic bay as Dr. Kayla was prepping for surgery for Amuya. Amuya lays in bed as she was hooked up to life support.

"Okay once Florolia comes back to the ship after helping her father we're going to begin with your surgery. From what I've read this not your first bone reconstruction surgery am I correct Amuya?" Dr. Kayla asks.

"Yes, you are correct doctor." Amuya answered.

The two heard a knock from the door to see Darex on the other side of the observation room with a nervous smile on his face. Amuya smiles back to show signs she'll be okay. Carter comes in with Kriat as he was injured from the unknown event.

"What happened Carter?"

"Kriat got hurt somehow."

"_I was hit on the road by a hover car drove by Salarians."_ Kriat mentioned.

They placed him on the bed hoping to see Florolia was here. "Where's Florolia?"

"She's on her way back with Ladia, they should be here in fifteen minutes."

Kriat gently pushes Carter off him and tries to walk over to Amuya.

"_Amuya, I need your help, I must know who this new evil is."_ Kriat spoke in her mind as he tried to walk over to her.

"Sorry but Amuya is going into surgery right now. So you'll have to wait."

"_We do not have that kind of time."_ Kriat pushed himself further to grab Amuya and link his mind with hers.

"Well make time for her."

After a small while on linking minds, Kriat lets her go as Amuya becomes surprised.

"By the Goddess, it cannot be. Are you sure?" Amuya asked Kriat.

"_These are the visions I was shown."_

"That's not possible it can't be."

"What's not possible?" Carter asks Amuya and Kriat.

"Matriarch Xaiir T'veara." Amuya said.

"Who?" Carter asked.

"Matriarch Xaiir T'veara. She was a very, very powerful Asari who was considered one of the first Ardat-Yakshi to ever appear." Amuya answered.

"How come I never heard of her before?" Carter asked.

"That's because she died 25,000 years ago. She's ancient Asari history." Amuya answered.

"What else can you tell me about her."

"I can't at the moment, I'm...I'm…" Amuya began to feel the drugs kick in.

"We'll talk about this after your surgery."

"_I am in need of medical attention myself. Never knew a car can hit so hard…"_ Kriat spoke before passing out. Florolia arrives as she already got the message and began working on Kriat. Carter leaves and stands by Darex as they both watched the doctors working on Amuya and Kriat.

"I know you're worried about Amuya, Darex."

Darex snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Oh yeah…"

"I can see it in your eyes, Darex. The way you look at her and the way you approach her."

Darex remains silent. "Yeah I guess, I didn't think I was keeping it quiet."

"Come on brother. You can talk to me."

Darex looks back at Carter.

"I should've stayed with her guarding that Cerberus bitch back at that security station." Darex sighed as he took a seat. Carter sits next to him.

"Darex, you couldn't have known Marissa was going to be there. Nobody did."

"Yeah, but she wouldn't be in this mess if I just stayed with her."

"Darex, it's not your fault."

Darex sighs and doesn't say anything.

"Darex, you can't blame yourself for this."

"Even still if I was there, she would've killed me regardless. I'm not sure if I could've helped or made much of a difference…" Darex sighed.

"Amuya would know that you would die for her. She knows your dedication. That's what counts."

"Dedication or not, that Cerberus Ninja lady would still have killed me and Amuya would still be in this state anyrate."

"I don't know what else to say to you, Darex, but regardless if Marissa did kill both of you. Amuya knows that you would be willing to die for her."

Darex sighs and nods his head in agreement.

"I'm glad I got through to you."

"Before this is over I'm going to rip that Cerberus Ninja bitch's head off and smash it under my heal…"

"Mutual feelings, brother. Mutual feelings."

(Over com) "Commander Carter, we are approaching Freedom's Progress for the mission Commander Garrus requested." Genesis alerts.

"On my way."

Carter pats Darex on the shoulder and walks off. Carter went to go get prepped for the mission as he brings Genesis, Zea'Nara and Astok along for it. They got their armor and weapons as they leave onto the shuttle and take off. Carter begins giving his debrief.

"Garrus received a distress call from two of his old teammates Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams and Lieutenant James Vega. They are two of N7's finest operatives and they were on a mission investigating something going on Freedom's Progress. Garrus was unavailable to answer their distress signal so he's handed the mission over to us. Our jobs is to find Ashley and Vega along with any other survivors and help them finish their mission. Any questions?"

"So we're looking for old N7 operatives? This day can't get any better." Astok says.

"From the sound and vibrations of your voice. You don't seem that thrilled for this mission Astok. Yet you still believe the day is still favoring you. Are you experiencing any issues Astok?" Genesis asked.

"I'm just saying is that why can't Garrus do this? Those are his friends down there. Why do we have to do it?" Astok asks

"Were doing this because they were part of the Normandy team and Garrus has important things to do. That's why he wanted us to do it." Zea'Nara answered to him.

Astoks just sighs and shrugs in giving up trying to understand.

"Sir, we're coming up now." Jackson reports as they approach.

"Alright Team we don't know what to expect, so weapons ready and loaded at all times."

The team check their weapons to see if they're loaded as they were ready to go. The shuttle lands on the landing pad at Freedom's Progress. They jump out of the shuttle as it takes off.

"This place looks deserted…" Zea'Nara mentions.

"It's been over a decade since the Collectors first attacked here. Shepard was with Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor to find out what happened. It is here they encountered Tali'Zorah who helped them find the answers. Since then after the reaper war there attempts to establish the colony again." Genesis answered.

"And once again the place becomes a ghost town." Astok jokes.

"Let's find out why." Carter mentions.

The team begins moving in into the trailers as they searched for anything left or at least if anything was left.

"You know why is it the smallest of colonies that always have the creepiest effect when it becomes deserted?" Astok asked as he picked up a coffee cup.

"Do we have any information on what Ashley and Vega were doing here in the first place." Zea'Nara asks.

"Not sure, Garrus didn't tell me. But I'm guessing the mission was classified and he couldn't find anything. So we're on our own down here with the details." Carter answers.

The team continue searching through the trailers until Genesis found something.

"Whatcha find there bionic lady geth with sexy ass voice?" Astok asked with a smirk.

"I am referred as a Geth and I found this uncertain item. Last traced by N7 Operative Lieutenant Commander Ashley and Lieutenant Vega."

"First I was just joking and flirting. Second can you track their location?" Astok asked.

"Negative, but this appears to be a recording." Genesis answers.

"Then play it Genesis." Carter asks.

Genesis plays the recording.

"Video recording one. Hey whoever finds this. If you pick this up then that means shit hit the fan in someway shape or form. And me and James were unable to pull out of it. So to insure the mission gets completed, I'll be leaving a trail of these recording all the way to our last source. Hope we make it back. Ashely out." They hear Ashley's voice on the recording.

"So we just follow the recording to lead us to them." Zea'Nara mentions.

"Okay, so this will be our first clue. Genesis, can you track another one?" Carter asks.

"Affirmative Commander." Genesis answers as she pulls out her Omni-Tool and begins tracking the next message.

"Ah Commander, you're gonna wanna see this." Astok calls over to Carter while he was inspecting something. Carter walks over to see what Astok wants.

"What is it, Astok?"

"Take a look at this." Astok scans the ground with his Omni-Tool, showcasing dried blood that appears to have come from a Husk.

"It's dry blood from a husk."

"Yep which means there could be Husks around here." Astok mentions.

"Alright everybody. Stay sharp."

Genesis continues tracing the last tracks of the N7 Operatives as the team follows her.

"How did Husks get here?" Zea'Nara asked.

"I don't know but they can't still be alive." Astok answers.

"Presence of Husks suggest reaper tech usage either by colonist or an unknown party."

"Could be Cerberus or CAT6? Either one of them. Genesis, anything?" Carter asks.

"Unknown Commander." Genesis answered.

Zea'Nara finds another recording close by as she picks it up. "Commander?"

Carter walks over to her as she hands it to him and plays it.

"Video two according to sexy. Hey James here, Ashley went to scout ahead and told me to make this video. We've been looking around and the colony is a ghost town. She told me that Shepard once came down here when the Collectors first attack and left hardly and witnesses. Why this place is a ghost town again I don't even...yes?...On my way…" the recording stops.

"There's gotta be something more to this. Let's keep looking team."

"Movement detected." Genesis alerted.

"What is it?"

"In that trailer closeby." Genesis alerts.

"Let's check it out. Be ready for anything."

The team aimed their weapons at the closed door as Zea'Nara and Astok were standing on each side. Carter and Genesis stand in front of the door while Carter gently and quietly opens the door. They opened the door slowly as Genesis enters in scanning the room. She checks and the room was clear.

"Room clear commander."

"Alright. Search the room and be careful for any traps." Carter warns the team.

The team begins to search the area for any more possible clues. The team begin stripping the drawers, to looking under the tables till Carter found one sticking under the table. He inspects it a little before playing it.

"Ashely here, okay I'm starting to get very confused. Nothing's making sense, it's just like how Shepard told me how the collector's attacked her. But there are no traces of the collectors attacking here again. It's like something new or old came...I just don't know. The next video you find should have me or James answer better." the video ends.

"She's right. It doesn't make sense at all." Zea'Nara thinking out loud to the others.

"Is this the last thing you found Genesis?" Carter asks.

"Affirmative Commander."

"We should keep moving, we're bound to get to the end of trail soon." Astok comments.

"Yeah I see that too. Move out." Carter commands as they all continue moving.

Suddenly they heard movement closeby.

"I got movement." Astok warned.

"Where?" Carter asks.

Astok checks his radar. "Right through the exit."

"We better check it out. Move in but be cautious. Who know's what might jump at you." The team begins moving in slowly towards the exit with their weapons at the exit. As they search around the area, Astok found this young woman breathing hard.

"Got a survivor!" Astok rushed over to the woman. "Ma'am you going to be okay…" Suddenly the woman went rabidly wild and took a bite out of Astok's shoulder. Making the Salarin yell in pain. Zea'Nara kicks the woman off of his shoulder as Astok was bleeding and gives himself medi-gel. Astok sees the woman coming back and tries to take a bite out of Zea'Nara. He quickly pulled out his pistol and shot the woman's leg off. She just howled and hissed at the two.

"What the hell was that?" Astok asked in confusion.

Genesis grabbed her geth pulse rifle and shot the woman dead. She walked over to the dead body and noticed signs of the woman haveing husk implants.

"Commander, evidence of Husk tissue." she confirmed.

"A half husks or zombie?" Zea'nara asked.

"Husk? It can't be true." Carer thinks to himself.

Suddenly Zea'Nara notices that a group of people were slowly coming in. They all had traces of Husk like tissue all over them as they soon surrounded the team.

"Night of the living dead anyone?' Astok joked seriously.

"Not now Astok." Zea'Nara tells to Astok.

"Commander, I am detecting hundred of infected colonists. We do not have the amount of ammunition to counter act against all of them." Genesis alerted everyone.

"Move it people! Move it!" The team began running from the chasing husks like colonists.

"Commander we need do something now!" Zea'Nara yelled.

"Everyone on top of one of the buildings!" Carter yelled as they all got up top a building.

The team use their boosters as they jumped on top of the building waiting for their next command.

"Well what now?" Astok asks.

"I'm thinking…"

"Commander, may I suggest something?" Zea'Nara asked.

"Sure what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that Genesis could distract them with something to draw them away. Genesis, do you have anything to draw them away?" Zea'Nara asks Genesis.

"Affirmative." Genesis answered as she activated a stealth drone.

"Great now draw them away." Zea'Nara asked.

Genesis sends her stealth drone to grab the husk zombies attention and lure them away.

"Nice work, Genesis, and great plan Zea'Nara." Carter complementing her.

She blushed under her mask. "Oh it was nothing commander. Now let's go find Ashley and James."

The team continues moving forward until finding another recording on a roof. Genesis hops over to it, grabs it and activates.

"James here. Holy shit it's like that historical game Resident Evil. The colonists have turned into these husks zombie like things. They're not fully husks but they sure do act like them and they got Husks implants or skin rash or I don't know what the hell to call it. But they just popped out of nowhere and surrounded us. A few guys got killed and it's just me and Ash now. Hopefully you got to at least this point in the video and maybe the next one could be last...in good way I hope." The video ends.

"We have to be getting closer. I just know it." Zea'Nara mentioned.

"Ladies and fellow Gentleman. I'm starting to think this is not by accident on what happened to these colonists. Someone or thing did this to them. All of them." Astok mentions.

"Yeah I've noticed that as well. Let's keep looking. There has to an end to the scavenger hunt."

"I mean seriously, call it a salarian hunch but I've got a serious bad feeling about all of this."

"Mutual feelings Astok." Genesis agreeing

"Wow, a Geth just agreed with me."

"Enough chit chat team. Let's keep looking before the husks come back."

The two continued moving forward through the colony, staying close above the roofs to try and avoid any of the Husks like zombie colonists. As soon as they move around corner someone almost hits them with a bullet. The group were able avoid the shot in the nick of time while Carter takes notice of Ashely from a building top in a defensive position.

"Hold your fire!" Carter calls out.

Ashley sees Carter and his team and lowers her weapon.

"Is it really her?" Zea'Nara asks.

Genesis scans her and confirms it's Ashley. "Affirmative."

James was able to peep over their hiding spot and waves at the group to make their way over to them.

"James? Ashley?" Carter asks them both.

"You're a sight for sore eyes. Sorry about shooting you guys, we've been up here camping trying to keep these husk like zombies from coming after us." Ashley mentions.

"You're the famous commander Carter right?" James asked.

"One and only."

"Wow, got to say Demente, you one hell of a reputation as the second human specter in history."

"Wait a second? I thought Ashley was the second?" Zea'Nara asked.

"I resigned, didn't feel right getting the status Specter from Udina after what he did. Where's Garrus?"

"Garrus couldn't make it.. He had some important stuff to take care of, we've been sent by him to give you guys a hand." Carter answered.

"Huh, knowing Scars it must be quite serious. Well at least we got Demente and his Vipers here to help." James shrugs.

"Demente?"

"Yo, I've seen some crazy shit in my day. When I was with the Normandy, the stuff I saw Shepard do, he was Loca. But you, from what I've read, your insane, so I'm calling Demente." James answered.

"Okay that makes sense now."

"What happened here?" Astok asked.

"Something out of a horror zombie movie. We came down here with a squad of N7 elites to check out the disappearance of the colonists here. When we got here, it was like, everyone has been turned into these half husks or something. Now it's just me and James here and we've been holding our positions for a while."

"Any possible idea what happened?" Carter asked.

"Believe it or not Cerberus had nothing to do with this. We know we checked, no Cerberus activity at all." James answered.

"Hm, that's strange. You think Cerberus would do something like this."

"Commander, with all due respect, you didn't fight Cerberus like we did. You have no idea how far those bastards are willing to go." Ashley answered as she started reloading her Avenger assault rifle.

"Trust me. I know how far they'll go. They nearly killed Genesis."

"But as much as I know they are very capable of doing this. Some beat them to the chase. Someone or thing did."

"Something?" Zea'Nara asked.

"Could be a reaper, could be something else, hell we have no idea or clue." James sighed as he finished reloading his weapons.

"Whatever caused this we think we may have an idea of where the source came from."

"Where?" Genesis asks

"There's a science lab close by where we see most of them go to or something."

"Can you take us there?" Zea'Nara asks.

Ashley readies her rifle. "We can try, follow our lead and whenever you do don't fall off the buildings top, they can't reaches us up here for now."

"Duly noted. Let's go team." Carter motioned as they followed James and Ashley. The group leaps from building to building as they tried and sneaking around the area. Doing their best to avoid as much attention as they can.

"How far are we now Genesis?" Carter asks.

"Sources indicate we are about a few blocks away to the main lab." she answered.

"It's not too much further from here Demente."

"Stop calling me that. I'm not insane."

"Hey it's how I know people better. I got a name for almost everyone here. Bright Eyes for the Quarian, Sparkle for the… female geth. And Smartass for the Salarian."

"I am proud to be a smart ass but could you kindly not call me that." Astok asked.

"Hm and what do I call you? Asshole?" Carter asks

James smirked and flexed his large body a bit.

"Call me muscles Demente."

"Nah, asshole suits you." Carter joked as his team and Ashley snickered as they continued.

Eventually the group reached to the main. James opens an air vent as they all jumped down through the vent.

"Okay what now?" asked Carter.

"We find out how all this happened. Zea, Genesis, give me a hand with hacking the security footage." Astok requested as he brought his omni-tool out and started trying to hack into the security footage.

"What do you see Astok?" Ashley asks.

"We're getting there, Genesis how goes your end on hacking?"

"Slowly progressing at 15%." Genesis answered.

"Zea, how about you?"

"Getting close… no wait. But we're getting there. Hopefully."

"I'm at 20%. Progress is slow. Got to admit they really put up some serious firewalls up."

"Yeah, it's quite amazing. So complex but yet unique." Zea'Nara compliments

"Commander Carter. Requesting your supervision." Genesis requests.

"What for?"

"There is something you should see."

Carter walks over to Genesis to check on what she wanted to show him footage. The footage showed a small team of soldiers opening firing on something with the defensive Mechs helping. Suddenly a figure dressed in a black robe which was used to conceal its identity appeared. It had a Biotic barrier up which was so powerful that the heat rounds from the weapons bounced off. Suddenly faster then blinking an eye, the cloaked figure teleported to each Human soldier and mec and killed them with a slash of some form of claws before disappearing Following the robed figure where husks as they entered and started attacking and killing all the civilians in the area.

"What do you make of this Commander?" Genesis asked.

"This was something that Kriat recognized. I'm not sure what this is?"

"You mean that historical Asari maybe?" Zea'nara asked.

"What historical Asari?" Ashley asked.

"It's a long story." Astok answered.

"Well we don't got much time, looks like our half husks friends are back." James points out as he readies his assault rifle while half husks began entering in the area slowly.

"Damn I thought we had more time. Okay people. We can't fight them all so we're gonna have to run for it." Carter planned

"What about the data?' Astok asked.

"Grab as much as you can. Get the valuable information."

Astok, Zea'Nara, and genesis grab as much data as they can and join Carter, Ashley, and James as they begin fighting their way through the half husks. Carter taps his mic and radios the Verminous.

"This is Carter. We found James and Ashley. We need an pick up immediately."

(through mic) "Roger that Carter, transport on your way eta fifteen minutes."

"Tell them to speed that up a bit we got half husks on our asses!" Astok said as he and James opened fired on the Half Husks.

As they all kept running Astok turns around and opens fire on them while running backwards. Ashley did the same and assisted Astok while throwing a few grenades at them.

"Get inside!" James yelled as they all took cover inside a building and started locking down the doors to keep the half husks from entering.

Everyone took defensive position and started open fireing on the half husks that woudl break through and enter.. They continued this for about fifteen miuntes in which they all ran out of ammo.

The halfs husks tried to bang down the door however they suddenly stopped for some reason. They all turned towards the black robed figure who was holding out what appeared to hand with claw-like armor rings on four fingers on it. It conceals its hand back in the robe and started walking away. The half husks following the robed figure like mindless slaves.

"Lord T'veara…" one of the half husks moaned before they all disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Astok asks.

"I don't know but let's get out here before they come back." James said just as the shuttle ship flew in to pick them all up. The door opens as they all jumped in and took off back to the Verminus.

Sometime later, Carter approached the terminal room where a hologram of Garrus appears.

"Hey Commander just got word from Ashley and James. They quote that you were quite the badass down there despite the fact there wasn't much you could do against all those...half husks."

"Yes it was pretty difficult. They grew intelligence is the strange part."

"Yeah I heard from Ashley they were following orders like mindless slave. One going as far as to moan "Lord T'veara," Some kind of infamous Asari in Asari history 25,000 years ago."

"Correct garrus."

"I'm not sure what the hell that is suppose to be about, Lord Xaiir, don't make sense to me but a lot of things don't."

"Daddy, can we go see the new Blasto movie please…" Carter heard Garrus' daughter asking him in the background of the hologram. He couldn't help but smile along side the Turian.

Garrus turns around briefly "Sure honey just let daddy finish up talking with Carter." Garrus turns back to face Carter. "Look I got to go, thanks again for helping my old friends out Carter, looking forward to doing a mission with you personally someday."

"And I'll be waiting. Carter out."

Garrus' hologram disappears.

(over com) "Commander, councilor Tevos wishes to speak with you." Genesis alerted Carter.

"Put her through."

A hologram of Tevos appears. "Commander, thank you for seeing me on short notice. I was wondering if I could have a word with you about your mission Garrus sent you on."

"Of course Councillor."

"Alright." Tevos appeared nervous or maybe scared from what Carter could tell. "Um, Ashley Williams showed us the footage you retrieved from Freedom's Progress. As well as the recording of these...half husks."

"Yes we know. It's horrific down there."

"Yes I know but none of that is what is scaring me right now. What's got me scared was one of them moaning "Lord T'veara."

"Yes it scared me as well."

"Commander, you don't know what scared is at this moment. But it cannot be her. Matriarch Xaiir T'veara was a very powerful Ardat-Yakshi who died 25,000 years ago. Now I do not believe it is the Xaiir. But last time I was wrong the Reapers came and proved me wrong. Commander if it is Matriarch Xaiir T'veara, then Cerberus has become the least of our problems." Tevos answered.

"And I can see things are about to get worse."

"I pray to the Goddess that it won't. Especially if T'Veara is still alive. Thank you for this talk Commander I will leave you and your team at peace for now. Tevos out."

Tevos' hologram disappears as Carter walks out and thinks about how afraid she was about that certain Asari.

(Thinking to himself) "Councilor Tevos looks pretty frightened hearing about that Ardat-Yakshi Matriarch… and same goes for Kriat and Amuya. What do they know about her?" Carter asks himself until he bumped his head into Zea'Nara by accident.

(Both) "Oh sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay. Really Commander."

The two remained silent in the slight awkward moment.

"So, still shaken up from that mission?" Carter asked.

"Huh, oh yes. I guess well. Yes it was pretty bad and I don't think I'll get much sleep tonight after what all I saw." she answered.

"Yeah. I don't think I'll get sleep either."

Zea'Nara thought of something real quick and ask. "I don't usually request things like this but I thought maybe… you would like to stay up with me for just chat over coffee. That is if you don't mind?"

"Sure. We might as well since we're both not getting any sleep tonight." Carter joked as Zea'Nara giggled. They continued talking as they walked down to the cafeteria.


	23. Horizon: A Witness of Hell

Zea'Nara and Carter were sitting in the cafeteria having their nice conversation with their coffee. They both laugh continually at each other's stories.

"Oh commander. You're too much." Zea'Nara giggles

"I know. I'll tell you that much. It was the craziest day ever." Carter laughs slightly.

Kayla enters the cafeteria with her cup of coffee and sighs tiredly.

"Hey Dr. Keyla how's Amuya?' Zea'Nara asked.

"Oh the surgery was a success, it wasn't something she was going through for the first time. But I have to admit, I am beat…" she answered.

"Has Florolia been a good help to you?" Carter asked.

"Good help, Carter if you haven't recruited her when did I would not be walking right now. I never knew Special Forces like you guys would get hurt so much or would require so much medical exams and everything. It's a good thing Florolia is here to be my extra set of hands."

"Where is she now?" Zea'Nara asks sipping some of her coffee through a straw through her mask.

"Oh she's keeping an eye on Amuya's vitals for me. Darex is outside the medical room. He hasn't left his spot since." Kayla took a sip of her coffee and sighs a little.

"Hm maybe I should talk to him. Check on him to see if he's okay."

"He seems pretty fine to me, but I guess he could use some company he's very familiar with."

"Before you go, what is the status of Kriat?"

"Just some broken ribs from being rammed into a car. And sharing thoughts with Amuya about what he saw. He's back in his room in what he calls as a deep sleep for his body to recover on its own."

"Alright, I'll go pay Darex a visit. See you guys around and great talking with you guys." Carter takes a sip of his coffee and gets up. He enters the elevator and takes it to the medical room. There he found Florolia taking notes on a holoboard as stayed close to Amuya who was in a deep sleep.

Florolia notices Carter and turns to him.

"Oh Carter you startled me, how're you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"Oh I'm doing good just keeping watch on Amuya's vitals. She'll make a nice recovery she just needs to rest that's all. What brings you here is it for Darex?"

"Yes I can see that he is worried about her."

He's in the observation room, he's been in there since we first put Amuya asleep for her surgery."

"I'll go check on him." Carter walks over to the observation room to see Darex sitting calmly in the room keeping his eyes on Amuya.

"Carter." Darex seeing him come in.

"Hey Darex how're you doing?

"Oh don't mind me just sitting here or staying here to be precise just until Amuya gets up or when you need me on a mission. Don't worry Carter I'm fine and I know she's going to do fine as well."

"Okay. Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine I may get up in a sec to go gets some food, I'm starving, and remember that time we had an eating contest?"

"Yes Darex. I remember."

"Yeah and we had one too many alcoholic drinks that night. And I had to go take a piss, couldn't hold it so I started going on the side. And then that C-Sec officer asked me to turn around and put up my hands."

Carter smirked. "You pissed all over him." he laughed.

"Well he told me to put up my hands."

"Oh Darex. What would I do without you?"

"Probably dead and left to rot in some ditch somewhere. We both know I've always been the badass muscle of this union and I handle all the bigs things you can't handle because I make them go BOOM!"

Carter laughs and was in relief to see Darex in a good mood despite what has happened to Amuya.

"Well it's nice to see you in a good mood."

"Yeah, ever since the docs told me that Amuya was going to make a fine recovery, I feel like I can wrestle a Thresher Maw with my bare hands."

"Good to know old friend. I'll leave you to Amuya now." Carter pats him on the back as he walks off.

(over com) "Commander Carter, Admiral Hackett wishes to speak to you."

"On my way." Carter makes his way to the elevator to the comms room. He gets off and walks into the comms room and sees a Hologram of Hackett.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Carter asks.

"Ah Commander there you are. I've been hearing you've been pretty busy lately. Doing a rescue mission for old Garrus, and even help clearing Commander Sivus' name in a council trial." Hackett began.

"Yes sir. It was a difficult time for them but I was glad to help anyway I can."

"So I've heard and noticed from the reports. Unfortunately it looks like we got another difficult issue going on. Something I'm going to need you and your viper team to handle."

"Okay. What is it?"

"We have reports of Rachnai being spotted on Horizon. Which is very strange because after the Reaper War they disappeared to live in peace away from the other civilizations. Why they're appearing on this human colony I don't know but I want you and your team to go there and look into it."

"We'll get it done sir."

"Keep me posted, Hackett out." Hackett's hologram disappears.

Carter goes to prepare the team for their next mission while the ship flies to its next destination. As they were in the shuttle deck Carter decides to bring along Darex, Kerim and Ladia as they all climbed in. This time, Kerim and Ladia bring different sniper rifles with them. Kerim choosing a M-97 Viper V with laser sighting and Concentration Mod. Ladia chooses a Black Widow with a silencer. Just as the ship arrives, the shuttle takes off to Horizon. Carter begins to give the debriefing to the team.

"Alright team, we're heading off to Horizon to investigate the possible sightings of Rachni. The Rachni have not been seen since the end of the Reaper War and we don't know why they could all of a sudden appear close to the colony stationed here."

"Ha, so we're gonna actually fight the rachni now huh?" Darex asked.

"Not sure yet, we're just here to investigate and find out. Everyone ready up."

The shuttle drops in landing as they jumped out and the shuttle takes off.

"Okay guys. Keep your eyes peeled."

The group readied their weapons as they followed Carter. Aiming at each corner from the ground to the sky.

"What are Rachni doing here at a human colony?" Ladia asked.

"I don't know. The last they were seen was with Shepard during the final days of the Reaper Invasion." Carter answers

"Should we count them as a threat if we encounter any?" Kerim asked.

"Only if they attack. Remember they never wanted to fight." Carter answers.

"That was ten years ago, never know if time changed or not." Kerim mentioned.

"Not really. If Shepard sees that their not bad then why should they? But I'll keep my eye on them."

Kerim sighed but kept his guard up. The team continued going in aiming their lights all around them. The group suddenly heard another shuttle fly by and off somewhere at a distance.

"Looks like we may have found the source of the Rachni situation." Darex comments.

"Agreed… double time people, follow that shuttle."

"But how? On foot maybe not best." Ladia stated.

"Don't have much choice. We can't lose sight of it." Carter answered.

"Look there's a transport. We can use that." Kerim points to a shuttle car as they all jumped in and followed the other shuttle.

"Still curious on what a transport ship is doing here." Kerim mentioned.

"We'll find out once that shuttle leads us to its destination." Carter answered.

The transport vehicle follows the shuttle but stops when it lands somewhere in what appears to be a camp. The camp apparently belonged to CAT6 Operatives as they were a few stationed guard. As the shuttle lands, a few Cerberus scientists enters and load Rachni eggs into the shuttle.

The team lands far enough away from the camp. They get out and took cover as they watched the Cerberus Scientists taking the Rachni eggs.

"What the hell are they doing?" Darex asks whispering

"It looks like they're loading Rachni eggs up." Carter answers.

"So there are Rachni here." Ladia.

"And it seems Cerberus is not surprisingly involved." Kerim.

"Alright this is what we'll do. Kerim, you and Ladia take sniping positions and watch our sick. Me and Darex are going to sneak around and try and rescue those eggs." Carter ordered.

"Wait, me, sneak around? Sir I'm not sure how well thought out this plan this is." Darex mentioned.

"You'll do fine now come on." Carter said as he started sneaking down towards the camp.

"A krogan sneaking around like a ninja, history never thought to see the day happen." Darex mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, Kerim and Ladia drew their snipers and got into sniping position.

"Okay Commander. I'm in place." Ladia confirming

"I'm in position. Waiting on your command." Kerim also confirming.

Back with Carter and Darex, the two hide behind crates as they try sneaking around the camp.

"Good, try taking these guys out quietly and efficiently as you can." Carter ordered.

(through mic) "On it Commander. Kerim on my mark. 1… 2… 3." Ladia makes her cue as both of them make their clean headshots to the CAT6 guards.

(through mic) "Targets down." Kerim confirmed. "You are cleared to proceed commander.

"On it. Come on Darex." Carter and Darex sneak over to the shuttle. Taking notice of the several Rachni eggs.

"That's allot of eggs." Darex comments.

"Yes it is. But where's the Queen?" Carter asks himself.

"Think we should ask one of those Cerberus Scientists?" Darex asks.

"Good idea."

The two take cover as one Cerberus Scientist appears working on a hologram board. He looks up to see some of the CAT6 guards dead. Before he could respond, Carter appears and holds his pistol to him.

"You're gonna talk." Carter tells him.

"No I'm not." The scientist answers before Darex grabs his shotgun aims it at his head and picks him up by the throat and picks him up with one hand effortlessly. "Yes I am."

Darex throws him to the ground just as Ladia and Kerim walk down.

"Now what are you doing with Rachni eggs?" Carter asks.

"That's top secret." The scientist answered.

Kerim grabs a knife and holds it close to the scientists throat. "And here's are authorized access. Now talk."

"You have three choices. Either tell me now or have my Krogan friend blow your head or have your throat slit by my Turian friend. Your call here."

The scientist hesitated but sighed. "We're harvesting Rachni eggs here to help aid us in labor and resource gathering, and perhaps learn to weaponize and control them like the Reapers and Saren tried years ago." the scientist answered.

"Where's the Queen?" Carter asks.

"I don't want to tell you, they'll kill me If I do."

"I think I'll let these two handle it." Darex cocks his shotgun and Kerim brings his blade closer.

"The queen was moved from her homeworld to here so we could harvest her eggs without much trouble. We have her kept in a secret lab underneath a colony. It's up ahead, just find the special shuttle area for it to take you there." the scientist answered frantically.

"Thank you. Kerim knock him out." Carter commanded.

"I gotta better idea." Kerim slits the Cerberus Scientists throat and kicks him away for him to bleed out.

"Kerim! I told you to knock him out. Not kill him."

"Carter, out of all of Cerberus, their scientists are the most unbelievably sick people I've ever encountered. Its people like this bastard who are responsible for me and Florolia's lives being ruined. And now they're doing the same thing to unborn Rachni infants. Knocking him out is a mercy Carter. Something they don't deserve." Kerim answered.

"Yes I understand your hatred for the Cerberus but now if someone finds his dead body. They will be on high alert."

"If that's what you're bitching about, then let's get rid of it." Kerim suggested as he grabbed the body and tossed it into a dumpster and closed the lid. "Happy now sir?"

"I don't like your attitude, Kerim. You're gonna put this operation at risk if you keep this up."

"Yeah right, I've do operations like this all the time. My method is no different than yours. Except I get rid of loose ends, which guarantees success."

"No it guarantees risks and recklessness."

"Are you going be lecturing me all night or are we going to finish this mission?" Kerim asked with his arms crossed.

"Just remember if they find that body. It's on you." Carter gets into his face with his finger and walks off. Kerim grips a fist and follows with Darex and Ladia.

"Um, should we stay out of that Ladia?" Darex asked.

"Yes I think so." Ladia answers.

The group started heading over towards the nearby Colony.

"Ah Carter, what do we do about the eggs in that shuttle we found?" Darex asked.

"Take them back to the Verminous until we return them home. Let's go find the Queen."

Ladia nods her head and calls for a few soldiers to come and pick the eggs up to the Verminus. As the group continued walking forward, Ladia and Darex could not shake the intense rage building up in Kerim.

"Hey brother. You okay?" Darex asks Carter

"I'm fine Darex. Let's just focus on the mission."

Darex looks back towards Kerim who was keeping eye like the rest were.

"Um, I haven't read much on Kerim's profile since most of it was classified. But are you sure he's stable enough for this mission?" Darex asked.

"What was that Darex I missed it?" Kerim called out as he pointed his gun at him.

"Nothing. Nothing." Darex answers.

Kerim growls but lowers his gun away from Darex. Ladia walked up to Carter and cleared her throat.

"Um Carter there's something I needed to tell you." Ladia answered quietly.

"What is it Ladia?"

"It's about Kerim, Florolia was telling me the other day that he was refusing to get a medical exam like we all do. So when she went and talked with, they talked a little bit, and Kerim explained how much he hated the scientists in Cerberus more than any of Cerberus members. Sir, this mission could be one big trigger for him if we're dealing with scientists." Ladia answered quietly.

"I see now. He's going to risk this mission."

"Maybe but he may not I don't know but he must be in a serious rage mode to scare even Darex here." Ladia agreed.

"I'm not scared of him… much…" Darex answered.

"I'll keep watch on him if he snaps. You guys keep watch too."

"Rodger." Darex and Ladia agreed.

The group eventually arrived at an abandoned colony of some sort. They spread out to see if they can find anything that could lead them to anywhere regarding what the cerberus scientist told them. Carter stayed close to Kerim as he searched around for anything.

"Is there something I can help you with Carter?" Kerim asked sounding very irritated.

"Yeah your anger." Carter answers.

"If you got a problem with it then say something otherwise deal with it!" Kerim answered.

"Kerim, you're letting your anger get the best of you. You're letting your anger risk the team."

"The mission is just about saving the rachni, nothing about it says anything about having to spare Cerberus Bastards."Kerim answered.

"That's not the point. It's how you'll snap around others. If someone mentions Cerberus to you. You would be in complete rage."

"Because these bastards have been around for Spirits know how long and nothing has been done to destroy them all. Not even Shepard was able to destroy them at the final days of the Reaper War. And they've gotten away with too much and look at what they're doing now!" Kerim yelled in Carter's face.

"See that's your problem. You don't know when to let things go. Despite after the torture you've went through."

"Why don't you throw yourself into the same kind of hell I was thrown in and see if your opinion changes or not. Because until then you have no idea what I went through or the right to tell me to let things go." Kerim answered before walking off to check somewhere else as Carter follows.

"But don't you see. Florolia can't even go near you because of this. Florolia cares and it seems what you're doing here is scaring her. She might even have second thoughts about you. Why don't you think about that?"

"Why do you always bring her up every time we talk, besides maybe it's better that she's not so close to me." Kerim answered.

"Let's talk about this later. Right now we have a Queen to look for."

"Commander, I found something." Ladia calls out to him.

"What is it?" Carter asks.

"It's a really, really large door. It's got Cerberus written all over it from symbol and everything." Ladia answers.

Kerim, Darex, and Carter walk over to the building Ladia mentions. They find the large door with the Cerberus symbol on it.

"What is this?" Darex asks.

"A secret entrance to an unground Cerberus lab maybe." Ladia answers.

Suddenly the large door begins to open up. The group take cover behind some other buildings as some more Cerberus Scientists exit bringing another batch of Rachni eggs with them.

"Look more eggs." Darex points out.

"Then that means that the Queen must be in there." Carter confirms.

The group enter through the large door before it closes to see a small train station ment to take them underground.

"Or down below." Carter corrects himself.

The team took the next train before it speeds off to where the Queen could be at.

"Ladia, where is this train going?" Carter asks.

Ladia taps on her omni-tool to show a small map. "It's taking us down to a Cerberus laboratory located a few feet underground."

"Okay. When we arrive. Get ready for anything."

"Yes sir." Darex, Kerim, and Darex answered.

The train arrives to the station as the door opens. They walk out continuing sneaking around the lab.

"Ladia, see if you can locate the Queen."

"Yes sir." Ladia starts searching for a map that could tell her more on where the Queen could be at.

Around that time, another of the large doors opens as a Cerberus scientist along with Irene came exiting out.

"Hey Carter, it's that rouge N7 operative." Ladia whispers.

"My client has been growing very impatint with the lack of eggs you've been making the queen produce." Irene mentions to the scientist.

"The queen can only lay that number of eggs at a time. We can't just force more out of her we could lose her and she's the only queen left at this moment." the Cerberus scientist answered.

"Drug her, experiment, do your Cerberus thing I don't care. As you know your bosses aka my clients are not very patient people. Do your job or the next person who visits will be Maurissa, and you know she's not as forgiving as I am." Irene told the scientist.

"Who the hell is that?" Darex asks

"A criminal scumbag." Ladia answers.

"Let's just put a bullet in both their heads and be done with it." Kerim suggests.

"Can't risk getting the queen killed. Think Kerim."

"Don't tell me how to think Carter. Now what do you suggest?" Kerim asked.

"Darex and Kerim. You guys will help me distract them and Ladia you can see if you can find the queen's location and move her to the train."

"Oh uh okay sir…" Ladia answered slightly confused.

"Alright you have your tasks. Now go."

Ladia rushes off to see if she could find the queen. Meanwhile, Carter, Kerim, and Darex sneak closer to the floor level where all the CAT6 guards are at.

"Is everybody ready?" Carter asks them as they nodded. "Okay. Let them have it." Carter and the team uncover themselves and began open firing on them.

The CAT6 Operatives were taken off guard by this and tried to fire back. Kerim activates Adrenaline Rush to slow his perception of time down and make accurate shots with incredible reflexes.

Darex pulls out his Striker Assault rifle and starts opening fire on some of the CAT6 Heavy toppers to destroy their shields and blow up several of them at a time. When they fired back he activated his new Omni-Shield to absorb incoming damage.

Carter jumps over the crate using his warp and charges at them. Sending them flying into the air as he shoots them with his cryo ammo, freezing them and breaking them apart.

A few more CAT6 soldiers were able to take cover behind some crates. kerim sees this, activates his Omni-Blade claws and uses Multi-Shadowstrike to disappear and reappear behind them and slash them with his claws.

Carter uses lift on the next upcoming CAT6 soldiers as they all were lifted floating in the air. The team began shooting them in the air killing them while they were floating.

(through mic) "Commander this Ladia, I got a problem. I found the queen but she's heavily guarded, requesting back up over." Ladia called in.

"Darex go help her."

"Got it!" Darex rushes over Ladia's location as quickly as he could. Leaving Carter and Kerim to fight the soldiers.

Carter and Kerim continue return firing back at the CAT6 soldiers until they were beginning to get overwhelmed. With not many choices left, Kerim and Carter rushed over to Ladia's location to help her and Darex out.

"Need any help Ladia?" Darex asks as he activates his tech armor with his hammer and bashes through the group. Carter and Kerim come in second and shoot down a few of them.

With the room cleared, they finally saw the Queen Rachni painfully strapped down inside a large holographic prison. She appeared to be in deep agony and exhaustion as she looked as if she was having trouble breathing. The very scene was very similar to what Florolia was in which made Ladia gasp in horror at the sight before her and Kerim to have a horrified look on his face.

"Ah man, I've seen some horrible shit but damn, not even the rachni deserve this." Darex comments as he had a sad look on his face.

"Alright Ladia. See if you can hook her." Carter requests

"I'll try commander." Ladia starts tapping into the computer.

The queen grabs what appears to be a dead human in her cell. It soon started speaking for her.

"We tried, we honored Shepard's promise. They found us, they took us from our world. They take our unborn children away to be their slaves…" the body spoke for the queen.

"We're gonna try to take you home."

"But...our children… the extremist… they have our unborn children. Without the songs of from our elders, our children will go mad by the silence and will attack anything on sight out of fear. You must help them first. Please…" the corpse continued to speak for the queen.

"Of course Queen. Tell us what we have to do."

"Our unborn children have been taken away from us. But they are close, Find them for us and brings us back to home of our ancestors for us to continue to honor Shepard's promise." the human body spoke for the queen once more.

"Hands up Carter!"

The group turns around to see Irene pointing her M-99 Sabre at him. With her are several CAT6 Operatives.

"I knew you would come here sooner or later. Which is why I stayed down here for so long." Irene told Carter.

"So we finally get to meet up in person, huh?"

"I imagine you're here for the Rachni queen am I correct?"

"Of course because what you're doing is unacceptable. Why would you need her children for? Labor? Making an army?" Carter asks.

"I don't need them for anything. Cerberus does, we're just hired mercs nothing fancy. I could care less what they do as long as they pay me. You on the other hand I would gladly take down free of charge." Irene answers.

"Why? Over my records?" Carter asks.

"No, it's far beyond more personal than anything you could even try to understand. But since I'm not too heartless I'll make you a deal. I'll leave your team alone to do whatever they may want, its not like they'll succeed finding the hatchery. And I'll tell my men to leave them be. However all I want is to settle things with you one on one. Do you understand or do you lack the balls to take my offer?' Irene questions.

"But what do you want from me is the question?" Carter asks.

"You want to know what I want. I would think it would've been obvious back at the Collector base. I want you dead." Irene answered.

"That still doesn't answer my question. What's the point with you."

"Look I don't have time to be explaining this to you all night either take my offer to face me one on one or I'll have my men kill you all. Either way I want to see you die that's all. How that happens I don't care." Irene yells at Carter.

"Alright I'll take your offer. Come on and let's do this."

Kerim, Ladia, and Darex rush off to go find the hatchery while the CAT6 operatives chase after them. Leaving Irene and Carter alone in the room with the Queen.

Irene starts things off by doing a biotic dash towards Carter and follows up with a powerful biotic charged punch to his face to send him flying through a crate, She continues by firing at him with her assault rifle. Carter dodge rolls to the left and ran as the bullets were hitting at his feet. He pulls out his Mattock, activates his incendiary ammo and opens fire on her.

Irene moves out of the way, activates cyro ammo and fires back at Carter with her Sabre. Carter biotic dashes to her and uppercuts her onto the computer pad. She pushes herself back up and uses shockwave to send Carter through another computer console. Unknowingly freeing the queen. Irene draws her omni-blade as Carter does the same and clashed each other with their blades. They begins slashing each other as Carter takes a few swings at her. She dodges every swing he threw and tries to counter attack. Carter quickly activates barrier to defend himself from her quick counter attack slashes. She grabs her wrist in a wrist lock during one of her counter attacks and throws her to the ground. Irene kicks Carter off of him and back flips back to her feet.

"You're not bad yourself Irene."

"Shut it!" Irene biotic charges at Carter to grab him and slam him on a nearby wall. Suddenly Carter kicks her in the face, and follows up with a jump spin side kick to her chest. The attack knocks her back a great bit however she quickly recovers long enough to roll out of the way of Carter's Nova strike.

Carter rubs his head and recovers quickly after doing the nova strike. The two rushed to each other strikes and both strike with their biotically-charged fist. Hitting each other's biotically charged fists at the same time. Since Carter's right hand has been augmented, the result shatters irene's hand and she falls to her knees screaming in pain.

"Yeah. Didn't see that coming now did you?" Carter asks Irene

"You son of a bitch! You broke my hand!" Irene yells out holding her hand.

"Now like you promised."

Meanwhile, Ladia led Darex and Kerim down the hallway towards where the hatchery was at. Fighting their way through heavy CAT6 security.

"Commander this is Ladia, we are about to be at the Hatchery." Ladia comments.

(through mic) "On my way over now." Carter replies.

The three eventually arrive at the door. "On my go, three, two, one…" Ladia kicks the door down as she, Darex and Kerim enter.

The three froze in absolute shock at what they saw before them. In the room several Cerberus scientists where cutting Rachni eggs open to take the unborn rachni babies out to dissect them and insert reaper tech into them. The entire scene was absolutely horrible and beyond unheard of evil. Ladia had to look away because it was too horrible. Darex was even horrified to the point that he dropped his weapon in shock. Kerim had a horrified look on his face that soon changed into a face of unspeakable rage.

"You murdering sick fucking monsters!" Kerim yelled as he pulled out his Revenant and started firing at the Cerberus Scientists. Roaring like a crazed animal in raged.

Back with Carter, Carter could hear something going on. "Ladia, what's going on? Ladia? Shit, on my way."

Before Carter can take the first step, Irene lwo spin kicks to knock Carter to his feet as she gets up while holding her shattered hand.

"We're not threw, this isn't our last fight you bastard, mark my words." Irene yelled as she rushed off.

Carter decided to let her go to see what was going on in the hatchery. Meanwhile Kerim continued shooting down Cerberus scientist until he ran out of ammo. He eyes the last Cerberus scientist who looked as if he was a young man running away. Kerim uses his ghost blades to fire a volley of blades at the scientist and knock him to the ground. kerim drew his knife, jumps on the young scientist and starts repeatedly stabbing the scientist. Over and over Kerim stabbed the scientist with his knife, spewing blood everything, adding more rage ferocity with each stab and roaring in pure rage. Both Ladia and Darex were still traumatized at seeing all of this to even move or stop Kerim.

Carter jumps in pulling Kerim away from stabbing the already dead scientist.

"That's enough Kerim." Carter pulls him away from the dead scientist.

Kerim tried shoving Carter away from him before giving up and just breathing hard. Covered in human blood as he drops his blood soaked knife and tries to hold back from crying. Meanwhile Carter looks around him to see what Cerberus had been doing with dissecting the unborn Rachni babies.

"Oh my god. This is horrible. Absolutely horrible. These sick bastards will pay for it." Carter says leaning on the table rubbing his head. He looks over on the dead scientists. "I see you handled that Kerim."

Kerim did not say anything or respond, he just kept shaking badly as the massive amount of gore and blood all over him drips everywhere.

The group heard a loud shaking close by as a freed Rachni Queen came bursting through. She stood there and saw the image of hell in front of her with all her unborn children. She sits down and starts letting out loud roaring cries of sorrow to see what had happened to her unborn children.

"I'm sorry Queen. There was nothing we could do."

The queen had nothing to speak with as she continued to roar in deep sorrow.

"Queen I'm sorry. We couldn't save them but we have saved a few. We have them with us now."

The Queen looked at Carter briefly, she carefully walked over to one of the dead rachni baby body laying on a medical table. She gently nudged her head softly on its lifeless head.

"Jade this is Carter, send a shuttle for a massive pickup. We've got the rachni Queen with us and we're going to take her home."

(through mic) "Rodger commander, on our way."

Carter turns to look at his squad mates. Kerim was still shaking badly from the experience while ladia and Darex still looked horrified beyond belief.

"What do we do with them?" Ladia sadly asked motioning towards all the dead rachni babies.

"I don't know but we'll let the queen decide that. Queen, what do you plan to do with them?" Carter asks the Queen.

The queen looks at Carter and picks up one of the dead Cerberus Scientists to speak for her.

"The children… the children didn't even have the chance to even breath for the first time. Didn't even have the chance to hear the songs of our ancestors. Never even have the chance to learn of what Shepard had taught us. Shepard taught us mercy, but this… we're beyond sympathy at this point… we're are beyond mercy." the body said before she crushed it into pieces.

The rachni queen roars loudly and starts lashing out tearing down the entire hatchery. Angrily tearing down or tearing up equipment or Cerberus scientist bodies while she continues to roar in a deep sorrowful sound.

"Please Queen. We do not want to start the entire process over again. Cerberus will pay for what they did. As of now we will place you and your children under the protection of the Alliance."

The queen eventually stops but still moans sadly.

"Destroy this place of evil. Do not let the extremist do to future children as they did to these children which did not have the chance to witness life." Another body spoke for the queen.

"Of course queen. The Alliance will protect you. You have my word. Right now we have unborn Rachni waiting for you on our ship. Let us take you there now."

The Rachni queen looks at Carter, lowers her head and nuzzle his cheek softly but sadly before walking away.

"Carter we're… we're sorry we… it was…" Darex tried to explain but he himself was traumatized by what he just witnessed.

"Don't Darex. Don't beat yourself up for this. We couldn't get here in time. Trust me I feel bad just as you all do."

"But sir, here we were prepared to fight the Rachni. And yet we just witnessed an atrocity to them that, by the spirits it was sick it was…"

"To me it reminded me of the Genophage but this is worst then the genophage, much worst."

"Come on. Let's get the Queen and her children onto the ship."

The team escorted the Queen carefully out of the station to be picked up by the shuttle. The shuttle takes off back to the Verminus. They land in the ship as the crew begin unloading the eggs carefully..

"Queen, where you would like to stay until you get home?" Carter asks the Queen.

The Queen did not look at Carter or anyone, she walked off towards the engine room. The crew brought the eggs to her once she settled down.

(Over com) "Commander, Admiral Hackett wishes to speak to you." Genesis alerted Carter.

Carter sighs. "On my way, everyone, get cleaned up and get some rest." Carter said as he headed towards the com room. Sometimes later he entered the com room dressed in his normal outfit as a hologram of Hackett appears.

"Commander, I'm getting different reports on Horizon, what happened down there."

Carter sighs. "Honestly sir, I think I saw hell down there."

"Come again Carter?"

"Admiral it was a horror film down there. I can't even begin to describe what happened down there."

Hackett remained silent for a moment.

"I take it you found the Rachni?"

"Yes the queen survived and some of children she laid down there, but most of them…" Carter looks down in disappointment.

"I know that type of look from anywhere. Commander, why don't you and your team get some rest and have Genesis file the report to me herself. As for the Queen, take her home and take some time off to recover from this. Hackett out." Hackett's hologram disappears.

Carter sighs.

"Get's us out of here. I've had enough of this planet."

Carter exits the comms room. He took the elevator down to the cafeteria and grabbed a beer to drink slowly. Zea'Nara walks in and see's Carter down as she comes over to help him.

"Carter?" Zea'Nara asked. Carter did not respond. She took a seat in front of him. "I heard what happened down there, are you alright?"

Carter sighed and took a sip of beer.

"I don't even know what alright means anymore." he answered sadly.

"Carter, I know how you're feeling right now. These are one of those situations where you can't control. I know you wished you could've saved them all. But you must understand is that you can't control fates. Be grateful that you managed to save what you could."

"It's not that. It's just, since I started going after Cerberus the more I inspected their activities the more it all began to bother me. Florolia was the start on what they did to her. I've seen death, torture, chaos, almost everything you could name. But Cerberus showed me that I was wrong. because until I went in there, I had never seen absolute true cruelty until now. I'm having trouble understanding how anyone can be capable of something that evil and still act normal like it was nothing. I guess this is my first traumatic mission..." Carter answered.

"I can't imagine the horror you saw in there. You did all you could. The Queen is grateful that you saved her children. Do you see now?"

"I do it's just… I don't know."

(Over com) "Um commander, we've got a little problem going on in the hanger with Kerim, you may need to look into it sir." Dr. Keyla alerts Carter.

"What is it?" Carter asks.

"You're going to have to go down to the hanger, Florolia is down there she'll explain everything. In the meantime I have to keep an eye on Amuya."

"Care to join me?" Carter asks Zea'Nara.

"Sure." he answered as the two take the elevator down at the hanger. there they found Florolia with Ladia.

"What's going on Ladia?" Florolia asked her sister.

"Florolia, maybe its best to leave Kerim alone he's not at the right mind." Ladia answered sadly and somewhat scared.

"Right mind, please you have to let me see him. He's already refused to set foot in the medical bay and now he won't let no one in his room?"

"I'll see what I can do." Carter walks over to Kerim to see what's going on.

Kerim sat on the edge of his bed just staring down at the ground. He was out of his Turian Ghost Infiltrator armor and just in some black Turian pants.

"Kerim?"

Kerim did not respond or even look at Carter, just kept staring down at the ground.

"Kerim, what's going on with you?" Carter asks Kerim.

"How can you look at all the things those people do and still think they deserve mercy?" Kerim asked quietly.

"Kerim, I know the ones in that lab. I understand what they did was unforgivable but killing them with your own hands won't ease your own pain."

"Ease my own pain. Carter, what would putting in life sentence accomplish for that kind of crime? How does that justify everything they've done. My father, my brother, Florolia, and now Rachni infants that didn't even have the chance to even breathe air. And yet after all that you still think they deserve mercy. Carter you can't just stand there and tell me that somewhere deep down you wanted to tear those bastards apart piece by piece for what they did." Kerim asked.

"Kerim mutual feelings but you need to see is that once we could've take them in. They've would put them on a death sentence for committing inspecies experiment. They've would've done it and secondly they didn't fight back."

"I don't want to hear that bullshit. No such death sentence trial was given to the monster who cut my father and brother up and then made me shoot them. The bastard got away scott clean after all the horrible shit he did. I learned the hard way a long time ago, there's no such thing as vengeance unless done personally. Because of how corrupt the system is. Ask the Queen and tell me did she wanted to show mercy on what they did to her unborn children. And besides they're rachni nobody cares about rachni they would've saw it as just another lab experiment and let those bastards get away scott clean like they did with the bastard who destroyed my life."

"Everyone has witnessed how Cerberus is now. You think Governments and people would let them get away with all they've done?" Carter asks.

"Apparently they let that bastard who did this to me get away, what's to stop them from letting other Cerberus bastards from getting away like he did, and he's done shit as horrible as what we just saw." Kerim answers.

"Instead of killing others maybe we could go after the one that did this to you. Killing others is not gonna change what happened to you years ago."

"For the last time. It's has nothing to do with what happened years ago. It's about making sure the people who do these horrible things are punished in a way that justifies the crimes they commit. And don't bother I murdered the bastard who did this to me years ago. In a way that justifies the crime he did to me and my family." Kerim sighed and lays back a little.

"That still doesn't excuse you for what you did in there. It wouldn't kill you just the system do it's work. We have death sentences for a reason."

"And no one seems to even use them on the ones who deserve them the most!" Kerim yelled.

Carter sighs rubbing his eyes and sits down in a chair in front of him.

"Why are you even here?' Kerim asked sadly.

"Florolia tells me that you refused to go in the medical bay. Why else do you think I'm here?"

"So you can lecture me on crap? You should know I don't want to hear it because I used to have your morals until I saw and experienced traumatizing crap like that. And I refuse to go to the medical bay because I don't want to accidently harm or scare Florolia." Kerim answered.

"That's why she needs to see what's wrong with you."

Kerim sighs and does not respond. "Carter, there's no helping me just look at me for Spirits' sake. And even if anyone could why would they want to help someone like me?"

"She hasn't been turned away from you besides from being a doctor. She cares about you besides from going through same events you two went through. She want's to help any way she can and I know you… have certain feelings for her."

"For the last time I… it's not what you think. Please just leave me alone." Kerim asked.

"Just let her check you out."

"What about you?" Kerim asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't get it, I've disobeyed you on more than one occasion and you still put up with me. Why?"

"Because I still have faith in you and in all of my friends like you."

Kerim looked at Carter with shock but finally sighed after a long moment. "Fine, she can come in if she wants, Kerim said putting on a Turian shirt.

Carter unlocks the door as Kayla and Florolia walked in to help Kerim. Zea'Nara and Ladia also walked in as they wonder how did Carter manage to persuade him.

"How were you able to do that Carter?" Ladia asked stunned.

"I only persuaded him because he needs to realize that he needs friends more than he could imagine. He just needs some time off of missions involving Cerberus, I think we all do."

"I see, but Carter, if I may ask, what did you think should've happened to those scientists down there. Do you really believe they deserved life sentence in jail for what they did?" Ladia asked.

"Trust me. I wish I would've killed them myself but I knew that. If I did that it would make me a renegade. Kill without question. I just didn't want to stoop to that level."

"What about Kerim?" Zea'Nara asked.

"He'll need time to heal. For now it's best to leave him alone."

With that said, Carter walks out with Zea'Nara and Ladia following him. Kerim sits there in his bed as Florolia and Kayla check up on him.


	24. Crew: Healing Internal Wounds

Kerim sat on the edge of his bed as Kayla inspected him for any problems or anything. From what she can tell from her inspection and his vitals she has displayed on her omni-tool, he seems okay physically but not so much mentally.

"Well it seems you maybe suffering from some form of PTSD. Physically you're in good healthy but mentally not so much. I'm going up to see if I can prescribe the right Turian medicine to help with your on going problems. Florolia will be here to keep an eye on you until I get back."

Kayla walks off as Kerim sighs.

"Kerim?" Florolia asks.

Kerim looks up to see Florolia enter his room. He takes a short breath and watches her take a seat.

"Tell me what's bothering you." Florolia asks.

Kerim sighs.

"Allot of things, half of them have to do with Cerberus and the other half have to do with stuff I don't even know." Kerim answered.

"You can tell me anything Kerim."

Kerim looks at her. "Tell me, Cerberus tortured and experimented on you for almost all your life. And yet despite all the horrible stuff they did to you, you still came out of it okay. How are you able to stay okay after all of that?" Kerim asked sadly.

"Well even after they tortured me for my entire life. It wasn't until towards the end that I thought about wanting to kill myself because I couldn't stand it anymore. But in the end when Carter saved me I realized that maybe the Spirits have given me another chance in life."

Kerim pauses.

"Those people who did that to you. Are you glad that they were torn to pieces by the Husks, do you think they got what they deserved?' Kerim asked.

"Well I'm a pacifist so I don't know."

Kerim remained silent and did not respond.

"I'm sorry Kerim."

"It's okay, but another question I have is, all your life you've known nothing but the hell Cerberus put you through. How do you adjust to your new life so fast and quick like you did?"

"I learn to see the good side in life. Like reuniting with my father and sister and with Amuya and Kriat helping me control my powers. It shows me that maybe there is hope for me."

"Do you think there's hope for someone like me?' he asked sadly.

"I believe so and so does Carter."

Kerim remains silent.

"I'm sorry I'm not so much help."

"No you're fine, I guess I need a friend to talk to you." Kerim looks at her and notices she's still wearing the necklace he bought her back on the citadel. "Like the necklace?"

"Of course. It's lovely. Thank you again."

"I swear I don't know what happened, I just saw it, thought you would like it and I felt I needed to get it for you." Kerim said as he layed back a little.

"Well thank you anyways."

Kerim remained silent for a moment, not sure what else to say. "So… how did the trial with your dad go?"

"It was a success. My father was completely innocent. I knew my father would never do such horrible things to a human colony nor a turian one." Florolia answers.

Kerim smiles a little.

"Have you ever gotten something like this before Kerim?" Florolia asks.

"Honestly no. That was the first time I ever bought one of those." he answered.

"No I mean to receive like the necklace you gave me."

"Huh no, not really."

"Oh and Kerim. Have you ever felt… that you were alone in the galaxy?" Florolia asks nervously.

"Sometimes every now and then. Doesn't bother me much because I'm just so used to it." he answered.

"Yeah but with you I don't feel lonely like I used too. Besides my sister and father."

Kerim looks at her briefly and just looks back to something else in his room. "Okay…"

Notices him looking at her as she looks away blushing. "Oh sorry."

Kerim doesn't answer.

Florolia makes her move first moving her hand to Kerim's hand. Kerim looks back at her noticing her hand on his cybernetic one. He blushes only a little before looking away and moving his hand away a little. Florolia looked a bit sad thinking it wasn't a good idea.

"I'm sorry for… that."

"It's okay, it's just, I'm a very deeply complicated person and… I just don't know, there are just some things I am not ready for or know what to do." Kerim answered honestly.

"I understand." She pulls her hand away completely looking sad.

"However I do enjoy your company, I don't know why, but it just feels peaceful." Kerim tells her.

"Oh thank you." Florolia responded happily as she continues to work on him.

Meanwhile Darex sat in the observation room while trying to make the tea he got for Amuya. Since he was so busy making the tea, he failed to notice Amuya getting up and walking over to the observatory room.

"How wonderful. You're making the tea." Amuya says startling him.

"Amuya? You should be resting right now."

"Um… I just recovered." Amuya answered.

"Oh how are you feeling?" Darex asks.

"Doing much better, so what kind of tea are you making?" she asks taking a seat.

"To be honest. They told me it would be some kind of healing tea." Darex answers.

"Oh so this is what you were hiding from me back on the Citadel." She smiles.

"Uh… Well… uh…" Darex stammers under his breath as Amuya giggles.

"So have you ever made tea before?" she asked.

"Well… no." Darex looks down. "That's why I have instructions."

"From the looks of it you're doing pretty well so far." she comments.

"Oh thanks." Darex smiles from her comment.

Amuya takes a seat and gently pours herself a cup.

"I heard from Kayla about what happened down there, are you okay Darex?" she asked.

Darex sighs sadly.

"It was horrifying down there Amuya. I don't know how I feel about that scene. But it was just as horrible if not worse than what I saw the Genophage do."

Amuya remained silent, not sure what to say.

"Trust me if you seen it. You would be terrified as we were."

"I believe you. I did not think Cerberus was capable of such an atrocity. But you mentioned that you've seen things from the Genophage? Where you a victim of the disease?" she asked.

"I was. My mother saved me before the Genophage began. She had to stay because she was infected but I was clean when I was born. I didn't want to leave her but she made me." Darex hits the table in anger as it startled Amuya little bit.

Darex realized what he did and lowers his head down in shame. "Sorry just, it's… really hard to talk about. I'm just frustrated is all. My mother gone, seeing you nearly getting killed, and what I saw how far Cerberus was willing to go. I don't know what to think that could get worse." Darex begins to calm down.

Amuya places a hand on his head and pats him softly. Darex lays his hand on the same spot her hand is.

"Thank you…" Darex smiled.

"Of course."

Amuya takes a sip of the tea and smiles. "Tastes good, you did great."

"Oh thanks. Sometimes I kinda cook. I guess you can call it a hobby."

"Really? I didn't know that you cook, have you told Carter yet?" she asked excitedly.

"No because he think I would be going soft. That's why I didn't tell him." Darex chuckles.

"I don't think he would think that. Come on tell him that you cook as a hobby." Amuya suggested.

"Well he is understandable. I guess I could tell him…"

Darex takes a sip of tea, his eyes shot up in surprise as he looks at the tea. "Holy damn, that is good tea."

Amuya chuckles a bit at his reaction to taking a sip of tea.

Meanwhile at the ship's garden Anetti takes a large sigh keeping calm as she stares into the garden. Jolee comes in to get freshly grown tomatoes since she likes to maintain her diet.

"I see you like to stay fit, Jolee." Anetti comments.

"Yep gotta keep up with these babies." Jolee flexes a bit of muscles

"Quite impressive. I must say."

"Thanks. Been doing it for quite sometime now. How do you stay fit?" Jolee asks

"I mostly eat little to nothing. I do eat but not all the time. That's how I'm able to carry heavier weapons most of my time." Anetti answers

"That's good but doesn't that mean you would be skinny as a Salarian?"

"Well I do physical activates to keep myself healthy to keep me fit."

"You mean exercises?" Jolee asks.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Well… uh… nevermind. You know Anetti since we are both physically fit I was thinking we could do a little fun friendly competition."

"What do you have in mind?" Anetti asks

"I was thinking that maybe we could maybe do a little cqc in the training room. You up for it?"

"Of course." Anetti agreeing

"Cool. Now let's get down there. Just let to you know I'm gonna win this fight."

"We'll see when we get there."

Anetti and Jolee walked over to the elevator and took it down to the training room. Meanwhile Carter was walking around the ship, trying to see if he can find something to take his mind off what he saw back on Horizon. He went down to the shuttle bay and saw Axel sitting there with a sad look on his face.

"Axel?"

"Oh hey Commander, sorry didn't see there."

"You look down more than usual. What's on your mind?" Carter asks.

Axel motions for him to take a seat which Carter does.

"I heard and saw what happened down there. I'm sorry." he answered Carter.

"I know. It was tragedy down there. I just wished I could've saved her children."

Axel lays back on some metal crates and sighs.

"And to think, I used to be part of that…"

"But you're not. Not anymore at least."

Axel remains silent for a small moment.

"You religious man Carter?"

"I sometimes look up to God. You?" Carter asks.

"All the time. What happened down there was proof that there is a hell.

Axel sighs sadly and places his face in his hands.

"I just wanted to make a difference. I never wanted to do the same terrible shit that happened to my family to other races."

"I know Axel. I know."

Axel lets go of his face.

"I wonder how many lives did I destroy when I was working with Cerberus…"

I know you never meant to do this Axel. But we need to understand is that we can't change the past but redeem ourselves in the future."

"I know, but damn do I wish I could…"

"I know how you feel. Like me with the Rachni eggs. I wished I could've saved them but I realize that there are situations I can't control. We all wish we could turn back time but we can't. We have to keep moving forward. We must remember that our failures is the reason to keep us going."

"Yeah… well, I'll let you go Cater I've taken enough time off your plate."

"Well you did kill a few minutes for me."

"Sorry about that sir."

"It's fine. I need this anyways."

"Take care Carter."

"You too." Carter walks off and back into the elevator. Back with Kerim and Florolia in his room as she was finishing up with Kerim.

"Okay that should wrap things up. All that's left now is a physical exam."

"Physical exam?" Kerim asked.

"Yes Kerim. Physical exam. Need to see if you're fit. Just a simple check up."

"Okay… what do you need me to do?" Kerim asked.

"Need to check your heart. Take off your shirt please." Florolia requested.

Keirm looked at Florolia for a moment before sighing in defeat. Slowly he took his turian shirt off and tossed it to the other side of the room. Florolia turns around and sees many scars on his perfectly fit large muscular athletic body. Some scars from his experiments and battle scars.

"Oh my… How long you've had these scars Kerim?"

"Depends, some of them from past bounties and jobs I took, some from what Cerberus did to me twelves years ago. And some recent from a few of the missions Carter took me on." Kerim answered.

"Okay. Let's check on your heart." Florolia takes out her Stethoscope and begins checking his heartbeat. She begins pressing her fingertips on his fit chest and blushes of how strong he was. She tries to hide it as Kerim looked closely into her shirt seeing a cleavage of her large albino white breasts. She looked up suddenly as he looked away quickly before she noticed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine…"

Florolia started checking his heart rate. "Goodness, your heart rate all of a sudden sped up."

"Yes I do keep myself fit."

"Well that's good. But try not to over work yourself. Your body may look physically in good shape but I'm getting signs of overworked and over stress vitals in you. Maybe some time off or maybe some rest would do you some really good. One good treatment I would recommend is a massage or something relaxing for the body"

"A massage?"

"Yes. A massage." Florolia answers.

"Where the hell would I get one on board this ship?" Kerim asked a little confused.

"I can do it. If you like?" Florolia asks.

Kerim looked at her briefly before sighing, getting up and taking his turian pants off to just be in his Turian style boxers and laying on his chest. "Whatever works I guess." he sighs.

"Okay." Florolia blushed as she begins rubbing lotion into her hands. She begins massaging him gently and softly. Her blush becoming bigger as she felt almost every fiber of his muscles and how thick his scars where. She starts from the top of his shoulder. "How does that feel?" Florolia asks.

Kerim moaned a little in relaxation. "Heavenly…" he said softly.

"Okay." She continues massaging him downwards to his waist and his back. "You seem more tense down here than up here." She blushes even more rubbing his hot fit muscle back. She could barely resist the tense feeling but tries to hide it.

"Really, where at?" Kerim asked.

"On your waist and back."

"Oh, well, not sure why."

"Well I can say you're either stressed or you work out too much." She giggles.

"Maybe both." he suggested.

She giggles at his answer while going lower to his hips.

Kerim relaxed more and let her continue.

"You seem more relaxed now. Does that feel better?" Florolia asks

"Well you got very soft hands." Kerim answered.

(Giggles) "Thank you."

Kerim continues to relax as Florolia continues her massage work, now working her way lower down his body.

"How does it feel here? Any pain?" Florolia asks.

"Nope." he answers.

"Well than you should be relaxed now." She finishes up Kerim's back as he turns around to lay on his back on his bed. "Alright let's start with your chest next."

"Sure."

She begins rubbing his chest and pushing the pressure points of his chest. She blushes extremely while rubbing his upper chest, trying to hide it from him. "I need to get into a better position."

"Sure go right ahead." he answered.

"Okay." She crawls on top of him as he was curious on what she was doing. She continues to rub his chest and still blushes over it. It was in this new position he was able to see down her shirt more and see a little more of her white breasts. Watching them jiggle very lightly each time she moves. Kerim blushes himself having her on top of him but looks away and tries to hide his blush.

"Your muscles are really tense." She gets closer into his face by accident as both of them staring dead eye into each other blushing.

"Um, do you have to be on top of me like this?' Kerim asked shyly.

"Sorry but my angle wasn't good enough. So I had to get into a… a better position." Florolia answers nervously.

Kerim looked away and took a deep breath. "Just continue."

"Okay, just let me take care of something it's getting pretty hot in here." Floralia begins to take off her top showing her breasts with her pink strapless turian bra. Kerim blushes extremely as he begins to feel his blood stir and his body heat up, especially at the lower region. Nevertheless he takes a few deep breaths and closes his eyes and tries to think of something else. He tries to think of something else but instead his member begins to grow between his legs. She felt the poke and instantly jumped off of him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it for that to happen." Kerim panicked a little.

"Um it's alright, do you want me to continue?" she asked very nervously.

"I don't know… do you?" He asks nervously.

"Well...I'm already halfway done, might as well finish…" she answered.

"O-okay. Go ahead."

Florolia got back on top of Kerima and continue her massage on his hard chest. Kerim continues to blush over her large jiggling breasts and her grunts from the pushing on his chest.

"How much more is left?' Kerim moaned from her soft touching and tried looking away from her hypnotizing breasts.

"Just… a bit… more." She finishes up pressing on his chest. "Finished. Now how do you feel?" Florolia asks

Kerim was still trying to look away but found himself still staring at her chest. She noticed him looking, and quickly covers herself and blushes. "Kerim?"

Kerim snaps out of it and looks away while picking her top and handing it to her. "I think I feel like I need a nap." he answered.

"Of course. You'll need it." She takes it back and puts it back on.

"Yep. Thank you for your time I really appreciate it. I'll try to come by at the medical bay more." Kerim answered.

Florolia nods her head and exits. As she was exiting she met Kayla outside the door.

"Oh Dr. Kayla I…"

"Shhh…" Kayla shushed her gently. "Don't worry I won't tell your sister or your father."

Florolia blushes hard. "How long were you listening?"

"Long enough…" Kayla smiled.

Florolia nods and continues walking off, still thinking about Kerim and his muscle fit body.

Meanwhile, Darex and Amuya finished drinking the healing herbal tea.

"My my Darex. This tea is fantastic." Amuya comments .

"I'm surprised, I've never made tea before. I guess I should be the assassinat cook on here as a small side job." Darex joked.

"I guess you should." Amuya giggles finishing off her herbal tea. "So I was wondering. Usually when I make recoveries I spend some time meditating in the great beyond. Care to join me?" Amuya asks

"Uh… sure." Darex joins Amuya as they both closed their eyes. "Um, I've never done this either so what do I do?"

"Do not worry. It's just a simple mediation. Just let your mind doze off and let your mind flow."

"Um alright…" Darex answered as he got into a meditation stance similar to Amuya and closed his eyes. He breathes in and out calmly and becomes calm as his mind begins open more.

"There you go, how do you feel?" Amuya asked as she was still meditating state.

"I feel… much calmer than I usually do." Darex answers while meditating.

"Good, just relax and let yourself go." She continued.

Darex did as he was told and took a few breaths. He opened one his eyes to see her. Taking notice of her nicely shaped figure but mostly a little down her medical robe.

"Like what you see Darex?"

"Uh… I…" Darex stammers seeing her in a medical robe.

"Do you wish for me to keep this on or switch into something more comfortable in my room?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh… how about something more comfortable." Darex answers.

"Okay, do you mind carrying me to my room, I'm still a bit weak from the surgery." she asked while opening her eyes.

"S-sure." He picks up Amuya and carries her bridal style to the elevator.. As it was heading down to her room. Amuya secretly brought a hand to rub a finger on her chest a little. Darex blushes as they arrived to Amuya's room; the observatory room and places her on the couch.

"Thank you Darex." she smiled as she got up and walked over to her closet.

"Pardon me." Darex turns around to be polite not to watch her undress. However to his bad luck he sees a mirror that shows the reflection of her undressing. He sees her stripping into a lingerie seeing her slim blue busty body as Amuya notices. She smiled a little and kept changing as she looked back at the reflection and winked towards Darex.

"You sure you don't want me to wait outside?" Darex asks nervously.

"Of course I don't mind you staying I can use the company after such a stressful event. Besides I think you need some company yourself after what you've been through." Amuya answered.

"Oh…" He blushes looking down at the floor rubbing his foot against the floor.

"Also I need your personal opinion. Which do I look the best in this, or this?" Amuya turns around in just her black bra and panties. She holds up a white geologist outfit and a black bikini strapped suit with high knee leather boots sleeveless arms and gloves. Darex couldn't decide because of him distracted from her looks.

"Um, I uh, maybe the white geologist one." Darex stammered.

(Giggles) "If you say so." She begins to put on the white geologist outfit. It was still giving her the busty body look and looks in the mirror and back to Darex. "How do I look?"

"Um… sexy yet comfortable…" Darex gulped.

She smiles at him seeing him like this. "Now, shall we continue where we left off?"

"Um… sure." They both sat on the couch, held each others hand and closed their eyes once again.

"Now just like earlier, breath in and out. Clear your mind and let yourself go." she continued.

He does as he was told and breathed in and out as he finally lets his mind go. "This feels nice, Amuya."

"Good, now just relax and keep doing what you're doing."

"Okay." He continues to breath in and out calmly and relaxing.

Darex tries to continue to meditate and at first things were going well. However the events of the previous mission and he jumped from horrifying images from it. Amuya was able to sense and read his thoughts and gently settles him down using her biotics.

"Even the most powerful of warriors is not invincible to even the most horrifying images of hell. Please allow me to ease your mind of such pain." Amuya offered.

"Okay." Amuya's eyes begin to glow as Darex began to get a strange feeling in his mind. He didn't know what it was but he was enjoying it. He felt the satisfaction going faster as it felt great to him. "Does this feel good?" Amuya asks

"Oh yeah. It does." She continues going faster and harder onto until he groans from the intense orgasm feeling in his mind.

"How was it Darex?" Amuya asks.

"Just what I needed Amuya, thank you." Darex smiled as he sighed in relief. Darex has yet to realize that he had a wet dream as Amuya smiled at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She giggled.

Darex was so relaxed from the experience he ended falling asleep on Amuya's couch a little.

"Sleep well sweet heart." She kisses him on the forehead and lets him sleep.

Carter was on his way to check on the Queen when he saw Astok working on a computer engineer room where Zea'Nara usually works at. Curious he walks up to him.

"Astok, what are you doing here?'

"Oh I'm just filling in for Zea'Nara's shoes while she volunteers to help with the Rachni Queen." Astok answered not taking his eyes off the computer he was rapidly typing on.

"Okay. Well I'm here to see how is the queen doing. Do you know where she is?" Carter asks.

"Well she was at the engine room but she just placed her remaining eggs there and then left. Zea'Nara is with her down in the shuttle bay."

Don enters and hands Astok a alcoholic drink.

"Thank you." Astok accepts the drink while rapidly typing on the keyboard with his other hand. He takes a sip, sets his drink down and continues typing with both hands.

"Hey Commander, I don't know if I should ask this but, was that your first traumatic mission?" Don asked.

"I'll have to say is yes. I never thought I would see something this gruesome. I mean I have before but on unborn children? That's just… unnatural." Carter asks.

"It's unheard of Commander. If we're going to confess our demons I might as well confess that this was not my first traumatic experience. Come to think of it, I've seen so many that I've lost count after ten. And somewhere around after ten, it just stopped bothering me. Give you example." Astok finishes and pops his fingers and his neck.

"I was on covert ops mission once. On Tuchanka. We were to scavenge what was left of the shroud facility. During that time, I saw this Krogan female who was a victim of the genophage. Yet despite being cured, she was still haunted by the memories of her unborn children that died because of infertility. So much she wanted to end it all. She was planning to shoot herself. I gave away my position and stopped her, but I didn't say anything, I just grabbed her hand gently, let her go, and then walked away. A few seconds later I hear a loud bang followed by a thud where a lifeless body hit. And yet by that time I was so used to traumatic experiences that it did not faze me until now. Now I'm cursed to forever realize that if I had just said something, just stopped her, then maybe I would've saved what was left of my soul." Astok answered.

"Wow Astok. That's pretty heavy. I can't imagine living like that." Don comments.

"Hell takes many different shapes and forms. The queen has her personal hell to live with, everyone has their personal hells. And I have mine. But what they all have in common is that they're all something that no one should ever have to experience." Astok said as he turned back around and went back to work. Carter noticed at the corner of his eye he saw a tiny little tear mark drop from Astok face. He could tell that it may not look like it but Astok was in such terrible sorrow.

Carter lays his hand on his shoulder, pats it and walks off. Astok noticed as he will remember that Carter does care. Don takes a seat and holds a beer to him. Astok turns and clinks drinks with him.

In the meantime, Anetti and Jolee where in the combat training room. Carter takes the elevator to the training area and sees them boxing and training.

"Commander?" Anetti notices him coming in.

"Hey commander. Never seen you down here before." Jolee taking notice as well.

"Well I just came to see how you two were doing?" Carter asks

"Were doing great Commander. Just having a little fun down here."

Carter looked away sad as Jolee sees it and stops for a moment. "Commander, I… uh… heard about what happened on Horizon. I'm sorry."

"I have also heard about the incident on Horizon. We all wished we could help the queen."

"I know it's just… I knew I could've done something."

The three remain silent for a short moment. "Hey, has any of you two seen Zea'Nara?"

"Oh yes she's down at the shuttle with the queen. Not sure what the Queen's doing but I'm pretty sure it affected her more then it would ever affect any of us." Anetti answered.

"Thanks. I need to check on her anyways."

"Anytime commander." Jolee salutes him as he walks off to go find Zea'Nara.

"Now shall we continue?" Jolee asks.

"Ladies first." Anetti answers.

Jolee and Anetti were getting into wrestling stances and charged at each other. They held each other's ground pushing each other with everything they've got. Jolee got the first jump as she goes behind Anetti, grabs under chin and begins to pull.

"Do you give yet?" Jolee asks

(Struggling) "Not quite." Anetti elbows Jolee in the stomach and grabs her by the leg lock and throws her to the other side. Jolee falls face flat into a scorpion then Anetti goes to her and grabs her by the neck with a choke hold.

"Giving up already, Jolee?" Anetti asks.

"Uh-uh." Jolee pulls her down to a piledriver move as Anetti's face was in Jolee crotch and same for Jolee as both blushed. Jolee drops her down on her head bouncing the entire arena. Anetti recovers quickly and jumps on top of Jolee as they were both staring right into each other's eyes. They both blushed as Anetti's hands on Jolee's breasts but Jolee doesn't mind.

"You're not bad… for an assassin." Jolee compliments while blushing

"You're quite impressive yourself for a grunt."

"Yeah…" Jolee sees an opening as her right leg raises to hit Anetti on her entire body. She then slams her down on her back and pins her with her knee. "...But I'm better." Jolee leans down on Anetti's body as she smirks at her and whispers to her. "Do you give?"

"Might as well." Anetti smirks back as Jolee climbs off of her.

Jolee grabs a towel and her green smoothie. She wipes the sweat off as it was going down into her cleavage on her tank top she then took a sip of her green smoothie. Anetti couldn't look away at her cleavage and her fit muscled body. Jolee gets a glimpse of Anetti's exposed skin from the belly and looks down lower to her slim legs. They both blindly stared at each others bodies until they looked back up to each other and surprised each other. They blushed extremely and looked away from each other for a moment.

"What is that you're drinking?" Anetti asks

"Oh this is one of my diet smoothie. It helps me with my diet and keeps me fit. You want some?" Jolee offers

"Of course. Thank you." Anetti takes the drink and takes a sip.

"Now let me tell you it might taste a bit weird." Anetti nearly chokes on it from it's bitter taste and coughs.

"May I ask what is in this? It tastes quite bitter." Anetti asks

"Well it's basically fruits and vegetables. I warned you." Jolee takes it back and drinks the last of it.

"What type of fruits and vegetables are in that? Rotten flavor?' Anetti asked as she continues to cough from the bitter taste.

"Shouldn't be. I picked them myself from the very garden section of the ship."

"Hm, it has such a strange taste to it." They both giggled and sighed.

"It's one of those got to develop a taste for. But you know Anetti it was fun working out with you."

"Agreed."

They both walked out of the training room as Jolee pats Anetti on the butt and winks at her. "Nice work today." Anetti blushes as Jolee walks off back to her room while she goes back to the garden.

Meanwhile, Carter was making his way down to the shuttle bay until the elevator stops. Genesis enters the elevator.

"Evening commander." Genesis greeted Carter.

"Oh hey Genesis, where you off too?"

"I'm off to go searching into the library. I wish to look up on information involving emotions sir."

"You? Looking up on emotions?" Carter asks.

"Correct sir. You see, I believe I am feeling something what you may call emotions. But I wish to look more into it." Genesis answered.

"Hm, I see. Well emotions are the most complicated feelings to have in organics or any living thing for that matter."

"Correct, but the specific emotions I believe I may be feeling are something along the lines of...fear sir."

"Fear? It is the worst feeling to have."

"But Geth do not have fear much. There are a few examples in our history where we have experienced fear. But the kind of fear I am experiencing is different than what the Geth have experienced in the past."

"It's about the Rachni queen. Isn't it?" Carter asks.

Genesis looks at Carter.

"Correct. I am not easily horrified. But from the reports and images the scout team sent to me to file for Admiral Hackett did something to me. I felt… scared sir. The Rachni and Geth in some ways have somethings in common. It frightens me to know such things are done to such organics. That organics and maybe even synthetics are quite capable of horrible things. And I fear that perhaps somewhere Cerberus is doing the same thing to my people that they did to the Rachni. It… bothers me sir… very, very much…"

"I know. I was completely horrified when I was down there. I couldn't stomach the pain the queen went through. It pains me to see that."

"The rachni queen reminds me allot of Creator Raene'Limin or mother as she wanted me to call her. Her devotion to her children is very similar to how Creator Raene'Limin's devotion was to me. And her emotions were exactly like mother's when I was at a critical state a while back"

"Yes and I have that same devotion to my team. Like I said when started working together. I treat everybody like a family to me."

The elevator stops at the library. Where at the far end they find Kriat sitting at his usual spot reading a book.

"_Welcome Commander, I sense you and the machine are in much internal conflict."_ Kriat spoke in both their minds.

"I guess you can say that."

"Kriat, what can you tell me about emotions?" Genesis asked as she took a seat next to Kriat.

"_A machine asking me about emotions. To be honest I am not the best to come to for that question. Because I buried my emotions long ago before I became a soldier. In my cycle we were taught to show no mercy or regret for our actions. For everything we did was in the name and glory of the Empire. Sympathy and fear as well as many other motions that were deemed weak to be casted out by force if necessary."_ Kriat answered.

"He's right Genesis. Prothean soldiers can't show any signs of emotions. It would be a sign of weakness at least in their point of view."

"_Correct Commander. But just because we were taught to show no emotions did not mean we did not feel emotions. There is a difference between the two."_

"I know. It's just you were in the military and that you couldn't show emotions."

"_So on the outside I was an emotionless husk, but deep down, I still felt emotions that the empire saw as weak. One of them was regret, regret for many things I have done. Does any of this make sense to you Genesis?"_

"Affirmative."

"I'll let you two go, I got to go check on the queen. Talk to you two later." Carter waves to the two and walks back to the elevator to head down to the shuttle bay. Once there, she saw at the very back of the area Zea'Nara with Ladia and the Rachni Queen. The Rachni Queen still looked devastated.

"Ladies." Carter greets himself approaching them.

Zea'Nara turns around first. "Oh hello commander."

Ladia turns around second. "Commander."

"What's going on?"

"Well it's been over a few hours and we've heard the Queen hasn't been eating much. We've been trying to see if we can get her to eat but she's still hurt pretty bad from the experience." Ladia answered.

Carter approaches the queen. "Hello Queen."

The queen looks at Carter briefly before laying her head back down on the ground.

"I know you're still depressed about your children."

The Queen picked up something to use as a speaking device for her. "We have had many children in our life. We have experienced many traumatic events that involved our children. We asked Shepard to euthanize them once on Noveria. It happened again when the machines came and did the same to our children and we asked Shepard to put our children of that time out of their misery. But these children, did not even have the chance to experience life, have the chance to hear the songs of our elders, or hear the lessons Shepard taught us. We have experienced tragedy one too many and we do not know how much more we can take from it anymore." The device spoke for the queen.

"And that's why I'm placing you under protection. To prevent this from happening again. I'm truly sorry queen. I wished I could've saved them all."

The queen did not respond.

"Queen, I cannot imagine what your going through and I have no right to say I know how you feel. You've been through one too many tragedies with your own children and this one just seems to hurt the most. But please don't give up on life, if Carter says you'll be under the Alliance and Council's protection then he's right. You need to keep living for the ones that did survive and future ones that will come in the near and far future." Zea'nara contributes.

The Queen looked down at her and rubs her head against Zea'Nara as she purrs. Zea'nara grabs what the Information deck said was rachni food and offers it to her. The queen gently took a small bite before slowly started eating.

"I'll take care of the queen, you two should get some rest." Ladia offered.

"Alright then. Let us know if you need us or anything." Carter clarifies.

Ladia smiles and takes a seat to watch over the Rachni Queen while Carter and Zea'Nara walk off somewhere.

"Hey Zea, if it's okay with you, think you could come with me to my room. I just need a friend to talk to please." Carter asked.

"Of course Carter." Zea'Nara and Carter take the elevator up to Carter's cabin. They arrive as they both entered the room. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Zea'Nara asks.

"Oh just wanted to continue our talk from the cafeteria." Carter said as he took a seat and sighed. "But thank you for talking with the Rachni Queen, that was pretty amazing what you said."

"You seem exhausted Carter, are you okay?"

"Well remember how we stood up the entire night after the half husk mission? I didn't get any sleep before this mission so I think I'm pretty much drained of everything…"

"Yeah same goes for me. I barely got sleep at all." Zea'Nara took a seat in front of Carter and placed a hand on his shoulder. Carter smiled at the feeling of her clothed hand.

"Your hand feels soft even with your suit on." Carter mentioned.

"Thank you. Well my boyfriend did tell me I had soft hands once."

"Really, you got a boyfriend?" Carter asked feeling slightly disappointed but took care to hide that.

"Well… not anymore." She looks away sadly.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked.

"I used to have boyfriend once. His name was Vaator'Vime vas Rannoch. He was such a great friend when I first met him. We had so much in common. Music, vids, food and other things. We had so much together till we started going out later on. But later in time I just didn't feel right around him and my sister said that he was no good for me. Boy was she right."

"I take it you later saw his true colors?" Carter asked.

"Yes. That bosh'tet had another girl behind my back. My sister was right all along. So I dumped him right in front of his whore."

"Ouch… that's the worst kind of sucks." Carter comments.

"Yeah, I've been single ever since. I don't think I'll ever find another soul like that again. What about you commander, ever had a girlfriend before?"

"No. I never had one before." Carter answers.

"Really, I can't believe someone as charming and dashing as you hasn't had at least one girlfriend before." Zea'Nara answered.

Carter blushes. "Oh thank you. I never thought of it that way. And how can somebody go behind your back and cheat on this wonderful, beautiful girl such as yourself."

Zea'nara blushed underneath her mask. She looked back at Carter and took notice of his hand looking unusual than it did the last time. She moves her hand closer to his as it felt different to her. Carter noticed her touching his augmented hand.

"Oh did I ever tell you I had to get my hand here augmented because I shattered it while punching a Krogan Warlord hooked up on Reaper tech in the face with a biotic charged punch?" Carter asked.

"No. I never knew that. Is that what happened to your hand?" Zea'Nara asks.

"Yeah, I ended up shattering every bone in my entire hand from that punch. Had to get it augmented since it was shattered beyond recovery." Carter asked.

"Ouch. That must've been really painful."

"Well it wasn't a nice feeling I'll say that much. Come to think of it, it hurt like hell." Carter comments as he lays back in his seat and looks at his augmented hand. "But I have to admit. Dr. Kayla and Florolia did a wonderful job getting it augmented. It's almost impossible to tell the difference between my normal hand and my augmented one in terms of appearance."

"I see." Zea'Nara leans closer to see his hand until she accidentally falls right on top of Carter on his seat. Accidentally squishing her breasts on his chest tightly as she gasps. She blushed feeling his muscular body she tries to pull herself away but she couldn't. Carter blushes as well feeling her soft clothed hands and breasts against his chest. Zea'Nara tried sitting up but accidentally sat on Carter's crotch which she felt as she lets go off his chest with her arms crossed embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry Commander. I didn't mean it for it to happen like this." Zea'Nara panics.

"Oh no it's fine let me…" Carter tries getting up but accidentally falls on top of Zea'Nara and accidentally presses his clothed crotch on her clothed crotch. her breasts squashing on his chest once again as he found himself staring into her eyes. Zea'Nara blushes heavily under her mask seeing him on top her trying to hide it.

"I am so sorry Zea. I thought I could…" Carter stammers.

"It's okay…"

The two gently picked themselves up and sat back at their seats.

"Well it's… getting late and I think I need some rest after the past two missions." Carter mentions.

"Okay, but Carter, can I ask you another favor?"

"Sure."

"Can I stay with you in here for the night. I just... after everything I just don't want to be alone… please…"

"Okay. You can stay with me for the night."

Carter gets up and lays down on his bed. Zea'Nara gets up and lays down on his bed with him. She cuddles up to him by the waist as he holds her as well. He still can't shake the feeling that Zea'Nara was in the same bed with him. Zea'Nara falls asleep quietly as Carter smiles to see her sleep soundly. Slowly he closed his eyes and soon found himself drifting off asleep alongside her.


	25. Crew: Personal Requests

It had been two weeks since the crew of the Verminus were able to bring the Rachni Queen to a safe location highly above classified for only the highest ranking officers. Since then things aboard the ship had been quiet for most of the crew. Carter and Zea'Nara hadn't talk much about the little close encounter incident in his room. They still talked allot of course on normal things but neither of them wanted to bring the subject back up. Carter decided he hasn't heard from Kerim in a while and needed to check on his status after his little snap on the last mission. So once the elevator brought him to the medical room, he exited and entered to see Dr. Kayla giving a check up on one of the soldiers.

"Commander sir!" the soldier saluted.

"At ease."

"Morning Commander, how may I help you?" Kayla asked while still inspecting the soldier.

"I was just wondering if I could get the report on Kerim."

"Okay. Kerim has been his usual quiet to himself. He has been coming to the medical bay when required so that's an improvement. And I have subscribed him some Turian medicine for his… condition. Go speak with Florolia if you wish to get the full report since I put her in charge of Kerim's condition and well being."

"Okay thank you Dr. Kayla."

Carter heads over to Florolia's room to see her looking at the necklace Kerim gave her, her face with a mid blush as she sighs. Carter clears his throat to get her attention in which she almost jumped from her seat in embarrassment.

"Oh Carter I… didn't see you there, how can I help?" Florolia stammered.

"I just came to see how you were. After from Kerim…"

"Oh um uh yes Kerim has been making some progress. His physical and mental state where extremely tensed so I prescribed to him to relax more, starting with a massage the other day." Florolia answered blushing a little more.

"A massage?" Carter asks curiously.

"Yes his body was that tensed up and so was his mental state. So I figured giving him one would help. And it has helped in many ways." she answered.

"Hm, I can tell." Carter getting the idea in his head of having a massage.

"However um, it was just yesterday that while Kerim was visiting to talk to Dr. Kayla more about his medicine. He asked me to tell you he would like to speak to you very personally down at his room." Florolia mentions.

"Of course. Thank you for the update. I'll go check on him now."

Just as Carter turned around to leave, Florolia gently stops Carter.

"Carter, I'm scared for him. I know you two haven't been seeing eye to eye lately but please help him. He's in such terrible internal pain. Please, watch after him for me." Florolia asked with a sad look on her face.

"I will and I know you care for him dearly."

Carter pats her hand gently before walking back to the elevator to take it down to the hanger. Once down there, he walks into Kerim's room as he sees him just laying back in a chair throwing knives at a target board. Almost hitting bulls eye spot each throw.

"Hello Carter, how can I help?" Kerim said as he threw another knife.

"Florolia tells me you wanted to speak to me personally." Carter answers.

Kerim throws another knife and hits bullseye.

"Remember when I told you how back on Akuze when me and my team went down there for a mission and we waited for an Alliance team to come but never came?"

"Yes I do recall. Why?"

"I finally found the bastard who left us there to die. That Alliance Marine who used to be a buddy of mine." Kerim answered.

"You did? How?" Carter asks.

"Like I've always have, keeping my eyes and ears out for anything. So here's the thing, the man got promoted for his efforts on that mission even though he never did show up. So I need your help to set up a trap for me."

"You sure you found him?"

"Oh yes, very positive. And I need your help to lure him out, since you have Specter status."

"Okay. I'll see what I can do."

"Good now here's my plan. I need you to use your specter status to request to meet with him at this location in the citadel. Also I will need you to use your specter status to prevent police involvement or anything. And from there let handle the situation myself." kerim smirked.

"Alright just… don't do anything drastic that could get us caught."

"I'm going to assassinate the bastard like I assassinate any other target I had to take out in the Citadel. The only difference is I have a Specter on my side this time and that will make things a littler easier on my part."

"But what if they want proof to see how he is like you said. They'll be asking me questions."

"Yes but they can't touch you, and also you need to make this a private meeting. Have it set up like you're just meeting with him and I will make it look like someone is randomly attacking him. You do your part to help him, I'll finish him off, and in the end he'll be gun downed by a random assassin while you were just talking with him. No questions to ask there."

"Alright. I'll help you."

Kerim smiled, stood up and shook Carter's hand. "I appreciate this Commander. Help me with this I promise I'll do everything and anything to follow your orders by the letter. No more disobeying them."

"That's great. Give the coordinates to Jade and I'll set up the meeting."

Kerim taps his omni-tool. "Oh I believe your good buddy Darex has a request to want to speak with you once you have the time." Kerim mentions to Carter.

"Tell him I'm coming over now."

Kerim nods and walks over to pull all the knives off the wall as Carter heads back to the elevator. There he takes it to Darex's room.

"Brother there you are, I'm in need of your serious help and it's deeply personal." Darex tells Carter."

"Of course brother. What is it?" Carter asks Darex.

"You remember when we met that we promised not hold out on our secrets. You know the Krogan Brother honor?"

"Yes I remember."

Darex leans back on the wall and let's out a big sigh. "I've been having a mental issues for some time now and then. I couldn't tell because you would think I was crazy."

"Nothing is crazy until you tell me."

"Remember the time we met back as we were kids and I told you was from Tuchanka? Well that part is true but I never told you the true beginning of how I started. Back on Tuchanka, me and mother were being experimented like other Krogans alike. We were both scared for our lives on that dissect table. He took my mother away from me. The last I've seen her face she was reaching out to me but couldn't. When they took her I heard screams from her as they were killing her but the screams stop. The worst thing was that she didn't come back out. I didn't want to believe myself but she was gone forever. I was up next to be the one torn apart like my mother until a rescue team of Krogans came to save the rest of the surviving Krogans and kill the scientists. When I was carried away I saw mother in pieces I didn't want to see my mother like this."

"My god. That's horrible." Carter shocked

"Yeah it was. Just like how we saw with the Rachni eggs. It was same situation like that."

"What happened next?" Carter asked.

"After I was rescued I was taken to a Krogan refugee ship to be taken off world. The ship I was on took me to Earth and I was on my own from there. The only thing that makes me remember her is this picture." Darex shows a picture of him and his mother together.

"That is terrible. I'm sorry Darex."

"It's alright. If I told you this, I thought you think I would be going… soft."

"Darex, you are my brother no matter what. Regardless if you're strong or weak. All I care about is how my brother is feeling. That's all I care about." Darex feels a bit more calm hearing that as he will remember is compassion.

"Thanks Carter. You really are a great brother."

"You're welcome. Who did this to you?" Carter asks.

"You wanna know who did this to me? The sick son of a bitch that took my mother and tore her into pieces. That name is Dr. Maeoquol. The sick motherfucker that killed my mother is reason why I'm still alive. I wanna tear him into pieces like he did with my mother."

"Whatever happened to this sick bastard?' Carter asked.

"The last time I heard he was running an unmarked space station as his hideout along with the other sick bastards like him. But only Salarians work there. Nobody knows where it is... but I do."

"And I imagine you want to pay a visit there right?"

"Damn right I do but I don't want do this alone. I wanna do this with my brother."

"Of course you won't do this alone because I won't let you untill you have me come with you to help." Carter answers.

"I've been waiting for you to say that. I'll give the coordinates to Jade and we can head over there anytime. And besides he's got nowhere else to go. He-he. In the meantime I'll be prepping and… thanks again brother."

"Anytime Darex."

"Oh before you go, Amuya wanted me to tell you she wanted to speak to you about something. Can you go give her a visit please." Darex requested.

"Sure thing Darex. I'll go talk to her now."

Darex nods and goes back to resting. Carter takes the elevator to the observatory room to find Amuya in her meditating stance.

"Carter, thank you for coming, I need your help."

"Of course Amuya. What is it?"

"Remember when I told you about my sister back on Omega?"

"Of course."

"Carter she's in trouble. One of the most powerful gangs in Omega are after her and my mother. I would go there myself but I don't know what to do and this gang is a very dangerous and very powerful one. I wouldn't be able to handle this on my own and I fear for my family." Amuya answered clearly scared.

"It's alright Amuya. I want to help anyway I can."

"Thank you Carter, I sent the coordinates to Jade already and thank you. Before you leave, Kriat wanted to have a word with you down at the Library." Amuya mentions.

"Okay. I'll go speak with him."

Amuya smiles and goes back to her meditating as Carter takes the elevator to the library. There he found Kriat with his arms crossed behind his back staring out into space.

"_Hello Carter, please have a seat, I'm in need of a word with you."_ Kriat spoke in Carter's mind.

"Of course Kriat. What is that you need?" Carter asks.

Kriat pauses.

"_Do you recall the one time that I mentioned that I failed to save my wife?"_

"Yes I do recall."

"_I never mentioned anything to anyone not even commander Javik during our cycle. But I was the one who ended her life."_

"Oh my God… you killed your wife?"

"_I was indoctrinated. It was not and never was my choice. I loved her despite it was an arranged marriage by our Empire. She was a scientist and the avatar of knowledge. The empire believe that marrying us that it would increase my power dramatically by allowing her to use me as her personal test subject. But she took care not to harm me. She was a honorable member of the empire, and I wish to go to place of her grave and present the Death Ceremony she never got all those years ago."_

"Of course Kriat."

"_Thank you Carter, the assassin Anetti requested me to ask you to pay her a visit involving going after the one responsible for her family's death. Be sure to visit her next if you can Commander."_

"Will do Kriat."

Carter gets up and heads back to the elevator to the garden section to find Anetti sitting calmly at the table.

"Carter there you are, I was just about to go find you."

"Hey Anetti, Kriat tells me you wanted to talk to me about the Batarian who killed your family."

"Yes I do. I've been meaning to talk to you about it."

"Alright, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well I finally discovers the possible culprit who masterminded the murder of her family. The culprit is a Batarian politician on the Citadel. Usually this wouldn't be much of a challenge however he's under serious protection that even I can't get to. I need your help with your Specter status to help me get closer to him and find the evidence to rather I should kill him or not." Anetti spoke.

"Alright Anetti. You just hope we don't get caught from this."

"I'm a professional Commander, I won't let you down even for this personal mission."

"Alright. You want this to stay between us?"

"We can bring other teammates of course, just in case something happens."

"How about I bring Axel and Kerim along. If that's okay?"

"Of course, oh Jolee wanted a moment of your time as well as Axel's so if you can, be sure to give them a talk."

"I will, thank you Anetti, send the coordinates to Jade."

Anetti taps her omnitool while Carter takes the elevator down at the the shuttle. He found Axel in his room as he just finished shaving his beard off.

"Hey Carter, got a minute?" Axel requested.

"Sure. What is it Axel?"

"Remember when I said I was part of Project Phoenix, had a crap ton of implants installed into me that made me a biotic and all kinds of stuff. I never did tell you the whole story. Dr. Kenlinsky was the Cerberus Scientist who was in charge of Project Phoenix ten years ago. After the Reaper War Kenlinsky was charged and sentenced to prison for his war crimes but was let out scott clean for reasons I never could find out. And from the others have told regarding the sightings of Cerberus Dragoons, I think he's back and he's restarting the program for Cerberus." Axel started.

"That makes sense. Do you know where he could be?" Carter asks.

"At the remains of the Lazarus station where the Illusive man first chose to have project Phoenix to commence. I sent the coordinates to Jade this morning. We can head there when ever your ready."

"Alright. We'll get this bastard."

"Thanks Commander, Jolee is at the weapons hanger and she mentioned she wanted to ask you something so give her visit since you're down here."

"Alright. Thanks for the info."

Axel nods and goes back to cleaning up his face. In the meantime, Carter heads over to the weapons section of the shuttle bay and sees Jolee working on her N7 Valkyrie assault rifle.

"There you are Carter, I got something I wanted to ask you if you got time." Jolee asks.

"Sure thing Jolee. What is it?"

"A few years ago, me and a N7 squad that I served and fought with for ten years, failed to complete a mission on this abandoned space station. I don't know what happened or how to tell you the full story but all I can say is that we went in and I was the only one that came out of it alive. And for years this mission has been left incomplete. I'm tired of just sitting where ever while the mission my team died in is left incomplete. I want to finish what we started all those years ago. Can you help me please?" Jolee asks.

"Alright but finishing missions like this won't bring them back. You know that right?"

"I know, but It will help me find closure, know what I mean?

"Yeah I get it. I'll help you anyway I can."

"Thank you commander, this means allot to me and I know it would mean allot to my squad if they were still here. I got one more thing to mention. Astok requests that you see him in his lab for something he wouldn't tell me but looked scared about something."

"Alright I'll go see him."

Carter takes the elevator to the science room. Once he arrives of course he sees the whole room a mess with a variety of Astok's stuff. He found Astok laying back on his seat with his feet on the table while reading a Fornax magazine while drinking beer.

"Is there something you wanted Astok?"

"Is Darex with you?" Astok asked with a serious tone while not taking his eyes of the magazine.

"No. Why?"

"Are you wired or anything that could get recorded?" Astok asked while still not taking his eyes off the magazine.

"No Ass-tok." Carter answers.

Astok tosses his magazine aside and taps on his omni-tool to completely shut the room sealed tight. "What I'm about to ask and tell you stays between you and me. No Council, no Alliance, no nothing understand commander?"

"Yes Astok. I understand."

"Good, now for good measures I've disabled your side arm for what I'm about to tell you could anger you greatly but anger Darex even more to the point that he could kill me. Therefore I hope that you don't mind that I took every possible safety precaution. Now I do trust you commander but I cannot take chances or risks thus all the safety protocols okay?"

"Alright. Just tell me already."

Astok takes his feet off his table and sits up straight.

"If I was to say that I created a far more powerful and deadly version of the Genophage what would your response be?" Astok asked in a very serious tone.

Carter right hooks him in the face as Astok falls back on his chair. He rubs his cheek in pain. "I'd be very pissed. Now what's this about a more powerful Genophage."

"I guess I deserved that. But allow me to explain. Back when I first joined STG first of my class. I was secretly contacted by the Dalatrass Linron to remake the genophage and in return she would put in a good word for me to become a council specter. Of course like a fool I jumped into the offer without realizing the consequences. So I would spend the next two years trying to recreate a new modified genophage. In the end, I created one that makes the previous Genophage look like the common cold." Astok answered in all seriousness.

"And what happened to it now?"

"When I finished my work, I looked back at everything I did in order to make it as well as research the previous Genophage. And it was that moment I seriously just wanted to put a pistol in my head and pull the trigger. But I didn't. But for the first time in my life I had became so ashamed of my work and so regretful that it was a surprise that I didn't commit suicide on the spot. So what I did was I destroyed the virus, and all my research and worked. Because of me, I pushed back the recreation of the virus all the way back from the start." Astok continued.

"That's one way of redeeming yourself. What's going on now?"

"After I destroyed my modified Genophage I cut all ties with the Dalatrass and continued to work with STG. But Carter, I just recently discovered that my life's work is on the verge of being completed by another scientist the Dalatrass hired. I don't know how, I don't know what but commander, they are about to finish what I started." Astok warned.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I just found out that they are on the verge of creating the modified Genophage that I almost finished years ago. I didn't tell you that I help made the virus because you were close to the Krogan Darex and I was scared to death on what your reaction would be. I still am now but Carter."

Astok gets up and gets on his knees in front of Carter. "I am on my knees begging you to help me make sure they don't use my work to remake that virus. I've done some very bad stuff during my time in STG and the real reason why I joined the Vipers was to find redemption and forgiveness. Please, I am sorry for my work, truly am."

"You're just like Axel. Alright I'll help but I have to inform the Alliance because if I don't we won't be able prevent another incident like this."

Astok sighed. "Fuck…Carter I was a fool back then and I didn't know what I was thinking when I made it. I really am sorry."

Carter helps Astok up and pats him on the shoulder.

"Hey I understand, you and Axel are on the same boat. You both did stuff you've regretted and just want to make things right. Sorry I punched you back there."

"No I deserved that. I made a more dangerous Genophage, what does that make me sir?" Astok asked Carter.

"A person on a quest to redeem himself."

Astok sighed. "You're gonna tell Darex aren't you?"

"I'm gonna have to, we may need him on this mission and he may need to report this to Urdnot Wrex about it."

"I'm so fucked."

"Well maybe they'll know it was mistake. Wrex will have to understand that. I'm mean he is leading his people in one clan with a bit of passion."

"What about your buddy Darex?"

"He might take it hard."

"Thus the statement of I'm so fucked."

"Yeah but don't worry I'll be there."

"I guess, anyrate I need to get some ice for my face. I secretly send the coordinates to the facility I used to work at back at Sur'Kesh. We can go there anytime you wish and thank you for this Carter. And thank you for not killing me on the spot for what I've done."

"Of course. But I won't say the same for Darex."

"Yeah that what's got me scared." Astok grabs an ice pack and puts it on his bruised face. "Oh, your girlfriend wanted to speak to you said it was very urgent."

"Girlfriend?" Carter asks confusingly.

"Zea'Nara who else?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Commander, it's pretty obvious you two have a thing for each other even the crew is talking about it. But regardless she really needs to talk to you. She is scared on the tip of her Qurian toes sir."

"Alright. I'll talk to her but she's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet at least." Astok smiled a little.

Carter takes the elevator to the lower deck of the ship to the engine room. He approaches Zea'Nara behind her.

"Zea?"

"Commander, thank you for coming I'm in serious trouble."

"What's wrong?" Carter asked in deep concern.

"I was talking to my sister back on Rannoch and someone is trying to ruin our lives." Zea'Nara says while crying under her mask.

"Hey, hey don't cry. It's okay it's gonna be okay." Carter gently grabs Zea'Nara and brings her into a gentle hug to let her cry on his shoulder.

"No Carter. You don't understand. Someone is spreading rumors about me and my sister on Rannoch. Someone is spreading rumors about me and my sister; Sena'Yaera about giving secret information to the Cerberus. I just found out a like a second ago. Our lives will be ruined and another thing too." She sniffles under mask.

"I won't let that happen Zea, I promise and swear to you. Now take a deep breath, and try to relax and calm down for me please." Carter tells her calmly and sweetly. "Now what's this other thing?"

"Someone stole my mother's armor forearm piece. She wore when she goes into fights and told us stories about her forearm piece. Now that's just great. Someone steals our precise armor piece and someone is spreading rumors. My life is over Carter."

"No it's not Zea I won't let that happened I promise and swear to you. Now please calm down for me, I'll help you find your mother's armor piece and clear your name. This I swear to you."

"Oh thank you Carter. You don't know how much this means to me and my sister." Zea'Nara gives him a large hug and Carter hugs her back.

"Alright, do you feel better now?" Carter asked.

"A little but thank you."

"Your welcome, I'll send the coordinates to Rannoch myself personally for you. Please just try to take a few deep breaths and relax. I'm going to make everything right for you, promise."

"Okay. I'll try." Zea'Nara opens her faceplate only showing her arthropod-like mandibles where she stretches them just enough to kiss him on the cheek. "You're so sweet Commander. Thank you again." Her faceplate retracts.

Carter's face blushed a heavy crimson color as he smiled a little from the kiss on the cheek. "Your welcome."

Zea'Nara blushes under her mask heavily as well from seeing him blush.

"Well, I got to go get ready for the first of many set of long personal missions. Starting with yours more importantly. Jade set a course for Rannoch."

(over com) "Rodger commander." Jade answered.

"Well, see you soon." Carter smiled.

"See you on Rannoch and Carter?" Zea'Nara stops him.

"Yeah Zea?"

"Again thank you."

"No problem. Just be ready when we get there."

"Okay." He smiles as he walked out of the engine room and Zea'Nara continues working.


	26. Zea'Nara: Rannoch

After the talk with Zea'Nara about her problem. The ship arrives to the planet Rannoch. Carter stands in the as Zea'Nara approaches behind him.

"Zea, were just getting to Rannoch now."

"I can see. How long till we land?" Zea'Nara asks.

"About thirty minutes, enough time to suit up and get ready." Carter answers.

"Okay and Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't thank you enough doing this me. Taking your time to help with with a small problem. I didn't think you would do it."

"Of course I would, you're important to me like every other member of this team which you know I see as family." Carter smiled.

(Gasps) "He thinks I'm important?" She mumbles to herself.

"Come on, let's get ready, I'll be bringing Genesis and Don for this mission."

"That's fine sir."

"You can just call me Carter you know."

"Oh right." She blushes heavily under her mask as she goes to get prepared for their arrival.

Some time later, Carter, Zea'Nara, Genesis, and Don take the shuttle down to Rannoch.

"So Zea'Nara, what do we need to do?" Don asked.

"Well it's personal but since you're my friends I might as well tell you. I've been having problems back at my home town someone stole my mother's forearm armor piece that rightfully belongs to my mother and what's even more worse. Is that someone down there is framing me and my sister on giving vital information to Cerberus. That's what we're doing."

"Alright so we're heading down to your hometown to do an investigation right?" Don asked to confirm if he understood the mission correct.

"In a way yes. If I don't do this me and my sister will do hard time in jail. My sister won't be able to handle it. Will you guys help me?" Zea'Nara asks.

"Of course you already know I'm in." Don answered.

"I personally volunteered to help with this mission Zea'Nara, you have been a help for my family and me so I will help you as well." Genesis answered next.

"And like I said back on the Verminous, I'm not gonna let this happen to you or your family Zea, I promise." Carter contributed.

"Oh thank you all so much."

"We're landing now Commander." Jackson confirms.

"Alright people ready on my go." Carter orders as the shuttle door opens and the group hops down to the ground.

"I told my mother and sister to meet me here. They should be here at any moment."

"So, we've never meet your family, what do they look like?" Don asked as he observed the area in front of him.

"Don't worry you'll see them when they get here."

A shuttle car approaches before them as they get out. They see two slim and busty Quarians coming out about the same as Zea'Nara. One Quarian her sister; Sena'Nara in a blue and black jumpsuit and her mother Seefe'Nara and dark dark green and black suit with a robe on her legs.

"Hi mom. Hi Sena." Zea'Nara runs over to them and hugs them both.

"Hello sweetie. How's my daughter doing?" Seefe asks

"Yeah how's my sister doing?" Sena also asking.

"I'm doing fine guys. It's good to see you guys again." She answered as Carter and the rest approached. Sena notices the commander and his looks.

"My sister. How did you get such a dashing commander?" Sena asks.

"Oh um, mom, Sena, this is Commander Carter of Viper Squad, with his is another member Don, and you two remember Genesis right?"

"I remember Renie'Lemin telling me that she was at work to create a female Geth with a Geth Prime named Apex. You must be the female Geth they created?" Seefe'Nara asked Genesis.

"Affirmative." Genesis confirms.

"How have you two been holding up?" Zea'Nara asked her family.

"Well we've been trying to avoid the police recently. Can't even walk down the street without an officer asking me questions. We can't even go look for mom's armor piece." Sena answers.

"It has been very difficult but lucky we still have some friends on the Admiralty board. They're the reasons why we're not in jail but they can only do so much. Especially with Admiral Tali whose has more than she needs to put on herself." Seefe'Nara continues.

"I see. We'll do as much as we can to help you all clear your names and find your mother's armor." Carter contributes.

"However, Admiral Tali was able to contact one of her squad mates to help us find my stolen armor piece."

"Really, when do we meet he or she?" Don ask.

"Right about now." the group heard behind Don as Kasumi decloaks behind Don.

"Who the...?"

"Kasumi Goto, the best thief in the business, not the most famous." Kasumi introduced herself.

"Kasumi?" Don asks.

"Correct, the Kasumi who served aboard the Normandy. My good friend Tali said the best way to track a thief is to use a master thief. Clever girl Tali." Kasumi answered.

"That is quite smart… Hey! Where did my credits go?" Don asks.

"Oh I'm just keeping my skills sharp. I retired from thieving sometime a while back. Got to make sure I haven't lost my touch." Kasumi handed Don back his credits before handing back Carter his credits as well.

"Okay. Now that you're done stealing our credits. Can you tell me what you know about the stolen armor piece?" Carter asks.

"From what Seefe has shown me, it's a tiny bit of bulk like gauntlets but slimmer with retractable small spikes on forearm." Kasumi answered.

"Okay. We have to keep an eye out for it. Is there auction going on for it?" Carter asks.

"No not at this moment, but we have to move quickly, we can't stay at one spot for too long." Sena confirms.

"Right let's move everybody." Carter motioned as Kasumi disappeared.

The group made their way into a building to avoid being seen outside as much as possible. Meanwhile, Sena walks up to Zea.

"Hey Zea, what can you tell me about Carter there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starts he's pretty handsome for a human don't you think." Sena nudged her sister.

"Where are you getting at with this?" Zea asks while blushing.

"Are you blushing underneath your mask sis?"

"No…" Zea blushes harder.

"Yeah you're blushing alright I can see it even through your mask." Sena giggled.

"Stop it, Sena. I don't like Carter like that."

"Yes you do, come on sis he seems like a vast improvement from your previous boyfriend. So come on tell me about him."

"Nnngh. Alright. I find him cute, okay?"

"Are you sure you just find him cute?' Sena teased.

"Yes okay. I find him cute. Really cute like a hunk he is. I think about him every night I sleep and in my dreams." She blushes extremely.

"Really… and does he think the same way?"

"I don't know…"

"So what's the plan?" Carter asked as he took a seat on a couch.

"Pretty simple." Kasumi appears from decloaking. "Some of us will go back to the scene of the crime and check for any fingerprints and other stuff this thief may have left behind. While the other half will be keeping the police busy so they won't harass Zea's family while we work."

"How are you going to find the traces?" Don asked.

"Oh every thief leaves traces no matter how good the are. The trick is how well hidden the traces are. Me, I spent years mastering my art of covering my steps as clean as possible. So let's see what kind of thief we got on our hands." Kasumi answered.

"Alright. You heard her. Don and Genesis. You two will keep the police off ours and their backs and Zea you stay with your family. Me and Kasumi we do the dirty work."

While Carter and Kasumi leave the reserved building as Genesis and Don leave after. It was only Zea'Nara and her family left.

"So Zea, may I ask about this Commander Carter dear?" Seefe asked gently.

"Mom? Not you too."

"I'm your mother I have to know these things."

"Well not everything…" Zea begins blushing with her hands squeezing tightly.

"Not everything but somethings, like if you been okay and if Carter has been treating you rightly onboard his ship."

"Yes mother. He's been treating me respectfully and like a gentleman he is. I mean he is helping us with this."

"I see, in a way he reminds me how a dashing commander your father was."

"Mother." She blushes and was shocked comparing him.

"What? I'm just glad you found a captain who is treating you like an equal, and he just reminds me of how caring your father used to be."

"Oh okay."

Meanwhile, Genesis and Don sneak around above on the roof of a building.

"Don, I would advice we decide on a different plan on how to distract the law enforcement." Genesis asked.

"Oh come on my plan is fool proof it's not like anything is gonna get damaged."

"Save for the possibilities of the area should the plan backfire. Donatello, I highly recommend for a second plan. Casualties may be catastrophic."

"Genesis, when are you gonna have more faith in me?" Don asks

"I have minimal faith."

"All I'm going to do is just toss an incendiary grenade at a shuttle car that's all. Nobody is going to miss it."

"Except the police enforcement that own the car."

"Oh crap."

"What is it Donatello?"

"I kinda wish you told me before I had set them up. Whoops."

Genesis remained silent for a small moment.

"My calculations of the chances of us being screwed has now went up to a 95%."

"What the hell do we do?" Don asks.

"Hey what are you two doing up there?" the two heard a Qurian police officer asks.

"In your words, we run." Genesis answers.

The explosives Don set up early goes off, blowing the entire police car shuttle up. Since it was still loaded with many different weapons, the explosion increases in size and chain reacts to other nearby shuttle cars.

"They're okay right Genesis?" Don asks nervously.

"Physically they will be. Mentally, they will remain irritated for some time." Genesis answered.

"Well that should be good."

In the meantime, Carter and Kasumi sneak towards Zea's old home where her family lived at. The two see that the police is be checked by the police.

"See anyone Kasumi?" Carter asks.

"Other than allot of police. This makes things a bit tricky."

"What's the plan?"

"Well, considering how I just got here like you did earlier. You and I need to get into Seefe's room at the scene of the crime and check the area for anything. Me and Shepard did something like this a while when he helped me with a personal heist."

"How about sneaking through the top window." Carter suggests.

"That was what I was going to do, what about you?"

"Is there a backdoor?" Carter asks.

"Yes but it maybe guarded, think you can get in without arousing suspicion or letting anyone know of your presence?"

"Hopefully."

"Alright, see you inside." Kasumi cloaks and disappears.

"Wish I got myself one of those." Carter grumbles to himself as he moves to backdoor. There he finds a Geth Prime police officer was guarding the door. "Oh damn…"

Carter tries to think how to distract it. He hears a giant explosion going on close by that alerts the Geth Prime officer.

"Unidentified explosion. Proceeding to source." It reports before walking away.

"Not what I asked Don to do but I guess it works." Carter takes the opportunity to enter the home as quick as he can. He crouches going through the backdoor and checks at each corner making sure no sign of them. He continues sneaking around and headed to the staircase. He heads upstairs reaching the up floor.

(Whispering) "Kasumi? Which room is it?" Carter asks.

(through mic) "It should be the last door on the right at the far end." Kasumi answers.

Carter heads to the last door on the right at the far end. He reaches and knocks on the door. The door automatically opens as Carter falls right in the room. Kasumi decloaks while in a crouched position on the ground.

"What took you so long?"

"Had to deal with a Geth Prime." Carter answers.

"That must've been fun?" Kasumi said as she got stood up.

"Let's just find some clues."

"After you?" Kasumi offered.

Carter begins looking around with Kasumi checking the area with her Omni-Tool.

"Got anything from your side Kasumi?" Carter asks

"Well I'll tell you right now whoever did this was sloppy. Just a basic home break in, there's evidence all over the place. I'm surprised the police are still harassing Zea's poor family, you can find the criminal pretty easy with all the evidence around here."

"Yeah… Hey. I found something. It's a torn picture of Zea's family but her head is missing. And some broken glass. Probably from the case. Let me scan for traces."

"Alright I'm going to inspect this mess a little more. Keep doing what you're doing and let me know if you find anything."

"Will do." Carter continues to scan the broken case and begins to pick up fingerprint traces of the thief. "Hey. I got some traces."

"Scanning them now." Kasumi begins scanning the fingerprints. "Interesting, these fingerprints belong to Seefe."

"It can't be Seefe. She would never do that to her own daughters.

"Precisely, which I'm starting to think this whole sloppy mess the thief did, was purposely set up like this to frame Zea's family. Whoever did this I believe is a pro in a way."

"Makes sense. We need to talk to them about this."

"I agree, everything around here has been purposely set up to where it all traces back to either Seefa or Sena."

"Alright. Let's get out of here."

"Lead the way." Kasumi offered as she cloaks to disappear. Carter jumps out the window and ran off back to the hiding place before any officers seen him. When he got back, he saw Don and Genesis takeing covering behind some crates close to the building.

"What happened back there with the explosion?" Carter asked.

"Just a little mistake nothing serious sir."

"Donatello destroyed a police shuttle car Commander."

"Dammit Genesis." Don groaned.

"I should be mad but I'm lucky that it distracted the Geth officers. Come on let's go before they come back."

The group carefully snuck back inside the hideout where they find Zea with her family.

"Well were you able to find anything?" Sena asked.

Kasumi decloaks and reappears in the room.

"We found traces of your mother's fingerprints from the broken case." Carter answers.

"What?" Seefe asked in shock.

"Yeah. Someone planted your fingerprints on the scene but we know it wasn't you."

"The whole scene was set up to make it look like you were trying to lie about your artifact being stolen. Every single trace of evidence links back to either you or Sena here." Kasumi continued.

"Alright it seems to be getting late. Let's get some rest for now and continue in the morning." Carter suggests.

Sena wanted to object but her mother gently stops her and nods for her to agree to Carter's suggestion. With a sigh, Sena does and takes a seat on a couch with Seefe. Carter sits the chair and tries to fall asleep in it.

"Well, I'm to go back and see what I can find. I'll be back first thing in the morning. Sweet dreams everyone." Kasumi smiled as she disappeared again.

"I guess I'm gonna find somewhere to sleep. Not the first time I've slept in my armor. Catch you guys in the morning." Don mentions as he walks off to go find somewhere to sleep at. Carter tries to sleep Zea'Nara stands in front him.

"Um Carter, can I ask you something."

"Sure, what can I do for you?" Carter asked while trying to fall asleep.

"I don't feel like sleeping alone. Can I sleep with you?" Zea'Nara asks nervously.

Carter looks at Zea a little and smiled. "Sure, feel free to lay on me if you like."

"Okay." She crawls on top to his lap as she holds him by the shoulders and sighs happily. Carter's hand holds her by the waist as she gasps feeling his hand as she smiled and blushed under her mask. The two look at each other and gaze into one another's eyes for a moment. Feeling exhausted, Zea lays her head on Carter's shoulder and goes to sleep with Carter.

The next morning as everybody else was awake but Carter and Zea'Nara were still sleeping in the chair. His was hand around her hip while she was holding him by the chest.

"Have a good night's sleep?' Kasumi asked as she appeared beside the two.

Carter wakes up as he heard and sees Zea'Nara in his lap blushing. Zea'Nara wakes up second seeing herself holding onto Carter's chest blushing and panicked a bit.

(Gasps) "Oh Keelah." As she got up holding herself and blushing a bit.

Kasumi chuckles a little to herself. They both blush looking at each other for a moment and Carter turns to Kasumi.

"Kasumi, did you find anything else?" Carter asks.

"In deed I have, be sure to get everyone here for quite the story."

Carter motioned Seefe, Sena, Genesis and Don to gather around to hear what Kasumi have to say.

"Alright, like I said before every thief leaves traces no matter how good you are. The skill is how good you are in covering your tracks. This individual covered his or her tracks very, very well. Almost like me. Lucky for you guys I'm a master at my craft. So I was able to find some breadcrumbs our little special thief left behind. And will lead us right to his or her's client. If we're lucky enough, this person may have not gotten there yet so we maybe able to catch this thief soon." Kasumi answered.

"That's great. We should be able to find the thief like this." Carter contributes.

"So here's the plan. I will send you the prints that I've found and you can try and find this thief while I trace the possible destination of where this thief maybe heading and see if I can find the client."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan to me." Don comments.

Carter leaves with Don, and Zea while Kasumi disappears and Genesis stays with Zea's family. Later, Carter and his group continue to follow the footprints highlighted by his omni-tool while Don and Zea follow him.

"Alright, we should be getting close, from the looks of the scanner, this person must've stopped at a bar close by for some reason." Carter motioned.

"A bar, great, I can use a drink right about now." Don comments.

"Not now Don. We need to help Zea. Come on." Carter and his teamed walked into the bar. It was mostly quarians in the bar drinking since Geth had no need to drink. However what caught everyone's attention was a green skinned Asari in the far end who wore an Asari huntress Infiltrator outfit. She appeared to be looking at something that looked like a piece of armor.

"It leads straight to her." Carter mentions.

"Then let's play this lady a visit." Don whispers.

"Wait. she's a huntress infiltrator. She can pull something to kill us all easily." Zea suggests.

"Wait a minute she's meeting with someone." Carter comments as they took a seat and saw another Quarian walk up to her.

"About time you showed up."

"I see you performed everything by the letter, Ashezi Mererix." The male Quarian answers.

"I told you, I'm worth every credit chip."

Zea gasps as she recognizes the male Quarian in a dark blue and silver suit.

"That's him." Zea confirms

"Who is he?" Don asks.

"That's Vaator. The one that cheated on me."

"Let's go pay him a visit." Don suggests

"No Don. If we go straight in. It will be too soon and we would screw up." Carter denying Don's suggestion.

"Look Mererix, Zea caused me a living hell for what she did but do you really think doing all of this is worth it?" he asked the Asari.

"The bitch dumped you in front of your other girlfriend didn't she not. You asked for my help to get payback and this is me helping you. And I do expect to be paid for my troubles as well."

"That bosh'tet. I've should've known he would've done this."

Vaator sighed and rubbed his mask. "How did I get myself into this?"

"You were pissed drunk mad at her, you researched and found me and I suggested precisely this." Mererix answered.

"Look, maybe we can just call this off." Vaator suggested.

Mererix pulls a gun on him quietly. "Over my dead body, you owe me for the trouble I did for you."

"She's threatening him? That seems a bit odd for a huntress don't you think?" Don asks his team.

"Let's keep listening to see where this leads." Carter whispers.

Vaator shakes in fear seeing the gun in front of him. "F-fine." Vaator taps his Omni-tool and pays the Asari Huntress, she receives the credits. After which she smirks and shoots him in the ribs with her silent pistol.

"I do apologize but I think I can score even bigger with this prized armor piece."

"Oh my god." Don responded shocked.

Vaator groaned as he grabbed his ribs and began to bleed out. "You set me up…"

'Yes it is a shame, but I'll just let you suffer." The Asari walks out of the bar as the team rushed over to him.

(coughs)..."Oh shit…"

"Vaator?" Zea was shocked to see him like this.

"I didn't mean for this…"

"You see what you've done. Get stabbed in the back just like you did to me and now… you're bleeding out."

"I guess I deserved this...no I know I deserved this…"

"Yes you do. But not to die." Zea gives medi-gel to Vaator to help him a bit.

"Just stop her before she gets off world."

"I plan to. Don stay with him until the police arrives. Carter, you're with me."

Don stays behind as Zea and Carter chase after Mererix. As they see her running down the street pushing everyone out of her way. Zea and Carter shoot after her as she looks back and shoots back. Zea taps into her omni-tool and begins hacking into the traffic lights changing the signals. Mererix sees the shuttle cars coming and biotic jumps over one. She holds the pistol the driver.

"Drive." she says, forcing the driver to take her to her away.

"Just great." Carter rubs his helmet

A shuttle car drives up to them. With Kasumi driving. "Get in." They jump into the shuttle and flew off chasing Mererix. Mererix looks back, grabbed the driver and throws him out to take the shuttle car herself. She then grabs her pistol and shoots at Carter's group. Carter shoots back at her and shot her engines a few times before it went up into smoke. Mererix hops out of the shuttle to another one driving closeby. She uses warp into Carter's shuttle car.

As she warped into the car Carter immediately begins punching her while she blocks his attacks. Carter brings his omni-blade and tries to slash her while she dodges his swings. She follows up with a few biotic infused strikes that Carter blocks using his Omni-Blade. Mererix teleports to the back seat where Carter was sitting on top of him and begins beating him down but Zea kicks her off of him and continuously kicking her. Mererix pulls out her pistol and starts shooting at Zea. Carter uses barrier to block the bullets but only for a moment. Kasumi uses steps on the brake hard as Mereix files back into the front seat hitting her head hard onto the dashboard. She quickly uses warp on Carter before trying to shoot at Kasumi. Zea pulls out her hurricane and managed to get her in the shoulder but also hitting the controls as Kasumi loses control of the shuttle. The shuttle soon crashes off the highway and down a hill.

After the crash the authorities arrived as Mereix crawls out first injured from the crash and gunshot. She quickly sees the situation and uses tactical cloak to disappear from sight. Carter and Zea crawl out hurt and injured. They look around for Meremix was gone, however on the bright side, they see Kasumi come out with the armor piece.

"I believe this belongs to you Ms. Zea." Kasumi hands the armor piece back to Zea as she disappears before the police see her.

"Well we may have lost Mererix but at least we got your armor piece back."

"But what about my family?"

Zea hears a beep on her omni-tool and answers.

"Zea, it's me Vaator. I am sorry for all of this and I know I have no right to call you for all I done. Once I get patched up I'll have to serve some time for my crimes. But I wanted to let you know that I foresaw this may happen, so I made sure to keep the recording of all of Mererix's dealings and schemes on what she did. She won't travel far as the credits I sent her were fake. Either way your family's name should be cleared from here on out. This is the only thing I guess I can do to make up for cheating on you. Take care Zea."

The message cuts off. She closes the message and turns to Carter.

"What happened?" Carter asked.

"Vaator just sent me a message from the hospital and he said that the credits he gave her. They were false credits. Fake ones and he said she won't get far. Also my family's name has been cleared. We're no longer fugitives." Zea answers.

Another shuttle comes nearby as it was Zea's sister and her mother along with Genesis coming to see if she was okay.

"Zea, honey. We heard about the crash. Are you okay?" Seefe asks as she was hugging her tightly.

"Yes mother. I am fine." Zea answers as she gently hands her back her armor piece.

"Oh my, there it is." Seefe kneels down to Carter and pats him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Commander, for helping us with this ordeal and being the commander I always wanted my daughter to serve under in a ship. Thank you so much for this…" she told him sweetly.

"Of course. I was just glad to help out a friend is all."

Sena kneels down and hugs Carter a little. "Thank you so much, we owe you a debt we can never pay in this life or the next."

"Really. It's not necessary." Carter smiles at her.

Sena lets go of Carter. "P.S. We both approve of your relationship with sis." Sena winks at Carter.

"I told you it isn't like that." Zea blushes heavily under her mask and looks away.

"Exactly what I used to tell people when they asked me about me and your father back before we started dating." Seefe answered.

"Mother." Zea blushes harder, trying to make them stop.

"Ms. Zea'Nara, my senses tell me your body temperature is rising at an incredible rate, are you in need of medical assistance?" Genesis asked.

"No Genesis. I'm fine thank you very much." Zea'Nara answers while storming off as Carter was curious about her.

"If you're wondering commander. Zea sometimes get's like that around men that she likes." Seefe explains.

"How so?" Carter asks

"Well let me tell you this. Sometimes when she gets scared she usually tries to sleep alongside with her first boyfriend. Like when she was sleeping on your lap this morning. It seems she has taken more interest into you than I thought. Looks more that she wants to be more than just… friends." Sena contributes.

"I see now. I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh Zea." Sena stops Zea for a moment to give her the armor piece.

"Mother? You're giving me the armor?" Zea asks

"Yes. It seems you care more about my armor just like you were when you were a child. Therefore I give you my armor as a thank you to you and your commander."

"Oh… thank you mother. I'll cherish your armor forever."

"I know you will."

After the medics came to apply medigel on the team, Jackson came by on the shuttle and drove them back to the Verminous. Later, Carter checks back on Zea to see how's she doing back in the engine room. Carter approaches Zea.

"Carter, what can I do for you?" Zea asks

"Have you got time to talk?" Carter asks

"For you? Of course. I can't tell you how much I thank you for what you've done down there. For helping me and my family clearing our names and getting my mother's armor back. I don't know how to thank you for this. But..."

Zea'Nara takes her mask off finally revealing her face to Carter. Her skin color was ruby red with pure blue sea eyes. Like all Quarians she had arthropod-like mandibles, and a bindi on her forehead matching her eyes and her long silver hair that is tied up in a pony tail.

"Thank you so truly very much." Zea says as she hugs Carter tightly.

"Of course Zea."

"I mean I really appreciate what you've done for my family. Stopping the rumors and getting my mother's armor back. I never thought I would trust somebody this much again. It's been a while since I trusted anybody."

"Well do you trust me?" Carter asks

"Of course I do. You've helped me with my family and for someone that helped with it. How can I not trust you for that. I haven't trusted anyone enough for that though. Except… well no quarians. You get the idea."

"I appreciate the thought Zea and I feel the same way. But you don't need to prove yourself or anything to me."

"Really, wow I didn't expect or foresee that answer that...wow I um, I'm surprised to hear that. So what does this mean?"

"It means you don't need do anything to become a real friend but it looked like you were suggesting something."

"I wasn't I mean, Oh Keelah I said something didn't I?"

"It's alright Zea. Speak your mind if you like."

"Um well I...is it possible that. Oh no I don't know what to say or do now." She stammered.

"It's okay Zea."

"Well, I, I'm not sure what to say or do except this isn't easy for me to talk about."

"It's okay. If you're not ready maybe we can talk later."

"Um well before you move onto do Kerim's thing. I do want to end this talk on a high good note, that I would like to spend some more time with you off duty if you're okay with that."

"Of course Zea. I would like that."

"Wonderful! Uh… That's great. Anyway I should get back to work but thanks. For coming by and checking on me."

Carter turns to head off to his next mission while Zea puts her mask on and goes back to work. Once Carter is out of sight she blushes heavily underneath her mask and giggles excitingly.


	27. Kerim: Citadel

On the Verminus docks on the Citadel as Carter sits in the airlock room waiting to dock in the docking bay. With him is Kerim, Ladia, and Axel.

"Alright Carter here's the plan. The man we're looking for name is Jake Sulavan. Lieutenant Commander Jake Sulavan of the fifth Alliance fleet. He currently lives in the Citadel with his family and he does allot of mission. Your typical Alliance Marine. I need your Specter resources to find and locate him. There I will need you to call a meeting with at this spot." Kerim points to the market district of the Citadel.

"Listen Kerim. I know I said I would help you find him but I'm taking him in. Not killing him."

"To hell with that Carter, I've been hunting this bastard down for twelve years. This is the closest I'll ever get to him. And besides you can't do anything to him he's scot clean as far as the council and the Alliance are concerned. And I didn't spend an entire year in hell and eleven years tracking him down for you to take him in. He dies tonight." Kerim replied a little irritated.

"Kerim, with my human specter status. There is no way that Jake is gonna get off scot clean. Not this time at least."

"Don't waste your time, every specter before you already looked into the situation, every detective everybody looked into it. He's as innocent as they come according to the eyes of the Council and Alliance. But I am not letting him get away for leaving me and my family to rot in that hell we were thrown in. All I need you for is to bring him into a little trap I'll be setting up and to use your status to bring him out. Either way I'm killing the son of a bitch tonight."

"We'll see Kerim. We'll see soon enough."

"More it will happen. Now I'm going to go set up my trap, you head off to the Specter area and locate and bring Jake out to where I want him. And Carter, there better be no mistakes or it will be your head." Kerim threatens before walking off and disappearing with his tactical cloak.

"Yikes…" Axel comments.

"So you decide to threaten me? How thoughtful of you." Carter said while walking off into the elevator.

"Carter, I don't say this much but I don't know if I should be scared of Kerim or for him." Ladia comments.

"Yeah, I mean if he went through something as horrible as what we saw back on Horizon with the Rachni because of this dude, I would say he's a pretty scary pissed off survivor of hell." Axel also contributes.

Carter reaches the Specter area as he exits the elevator. He taps his Omni-tool with a hologram of Jake and begins looking around for him.

"Kerim, can you tell me where he mostly visits?" Carter asks,

(through mic) "That's what you're Specter resources are suppose to tell you. If I knew where he hung out I would've had his head in my room on the Verminus by now."

Carter checks the profile on him on the computer. He reads through his profile real quickly and reads that he was a hero in a battle during the reaper war. He also reads his role in the mission that Kerim was on. Strangely it did not say anything about his team having to meet Kerim's team. With a sigh he taps on his omni-tool to call Jake.

(through omni-tool) "Hello?"

"Yes is this Lieutenant Commander Jake Sulavan of the Fifth Alliance Fleet?" Carter asks

(through omni-tool) "Yes sir, who's this calling?"

"Lieutenant Commander, this is Commander Isaac Carter. Human Specter of the Council." Carter answers.

(through omni-tool) "Oh Commander Carter huh? I apologise I didn't recognize your voice. How can I help you sir?"

"Yes I was thinking we should hang out and get to know each other better. Since we're both war heroes and I can tell we have a lot of war stories to tell. How about at the cafe in a hour?" Carter requests.

(omni-tool) "Well sir I wouldn't call myself a hero but sure I guess. I'll be there within an hour."

Jake hangs up.

"Carter, are you okay with Kerim killing this guy?" Ladia asks.

"Not really." Carter answers.

"Well who knows, maybe he's just acting all heroic and innocent to cover up what he did."

(through mic) "Well Carter where you able to lure him in?" Kerim asks over the mic.

"To the cafe nearby the market distract."

(through mic) "Thank you. Now here's stage two of my trap. Once you two are there and talk a little. I will do my usual mind games with him and you are to treat it as if it's a threat to both of your lives and try and lure him to the precise spot I asked you to. Tell him it's somewhere safe or cover."

"But won't he know I'm luring him into a trap?" Carter asks.

(through the mic) "By the time he even suspects anything I'll rip his head off with my bare hands. That way he won't live long to tattle tale you. Trust me, you'll be fine."

"Well I don't."

(through mic) "Don't what?"

"Nevermind. Let's just get this over with."

Carter exits the area and takes the elevator down to the market distract.

"Sir I got a really bad feeling about this." Ladia mentions.

"Yes Ladia. I do too. I'm not exactly comfortable about this either."

"So what do you think, is this guy innocent or not?" Axel asked.

"I'm not sure if Kerim is right or I'm right. But let's see how how this goes." Carter answers.

The elevator eventually stops at the market distract. Once there, Carter walks over to the spot he needed to be at while Axel and ladia stayed close by to keep a watch out for anything.

An hour later, Carter spotted Jake approaching. He waves towards him to let him know of his presence. Jake walks over to the table and takes a seat. Carter also takes a seat.

"So Jake so I heard a few stories about you. How can I tell they're true?" Carter asks.

"I'm sorry what now?" Jake asked.

"Well I mean because people tell me good things about you."

"Oh um...okay. What all have you heard?"

"Like maybe the time you took down that batarian terrorist raid. I wanna know if it's true."

"Well...um, sadly yeah it's true." Jake answered not all that proud of the accomplishment.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you would take pride in your work."

"Oh no it's fine. Listen commander, it's true I'm a hero on allot of things but that doesn't mean they are my proud achievements. Because still I was unable to save everyone." Jake mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Carter asks curiously.

"We've both been on missions where we wish we could save everyone but we're unable to prevent casualties happening regardless on how good we are." Jake continued.

"I see. Who was on your team?"

"Allot of good people sir. And I've seen a good number of innocents die as well."

"That's terrible. That must've been a serious hell you went through."

"Yeah, ever been through hells like that?"

"Yeah, back on Earth during the Reaper War I've been through a good deal of hells myself. Recently I saw an image of hell on Horizon with what Cerberus did."

"Yeah, sometimes I can't tell which enemy is worst, Cerberus or the Reapers. But you don't see the reapers fucking each other over for some kind of raise."

"Yeah but I lost my team during that slaughter fest. Have you ever lost someone or team?"

Jake sighs. "Yeah, good Turian friend of mine. You see, that batarian terrorist thing was on Akuze, I was suppose to meet up with him and his team but they never showed up. So we went on ahead. And it wasn't until later I found a video of Cerberus killing him on the spot."

"Damn. A shame way to go."

"Yeah, very much it was."

"Yeah. You know for such a great person and a war hero. This might be not the best place to talk."

Carter takes notice of some people staring at them. From what he could tell they looked like members of a local gang.

"Before we go Carter, why did you all of a sudden wanted to talk to me?"

Suddenly one of the gang members close by pulls out a gun and starts shooting at them. Carter kicks the table down for cover, pulls his pistol out and opened fired back. Jake takes cover and pulls out his pistol to return fire.

"I guess you were right with that huh?"

"Yes I was." Carter headshots the gang member and shot the other member in the chest.

Suddenly they heard a sniper shot and hit Jake in the arm. He quickly takes cover and tries applying medigel. Around that time, Kerim who has his helmet extended appears and motions for the gang to continue firing at the two. Carter grabs Jake as the two rush off while the gang chases after them. Kerim watches them and smirks under his helmet before using the jet propulsions on his suit to fly off.

In the meantime, Carter and Jake continue rushing down the market distract while firing back at the gang coming after them.

"Listen Carter, let's split up and meet back here once we've dealt with these bastards alright."

Before Carter could object, Jake rushes off to get most of the gang members off his back. SInce he was alone, Carter contacts Kerim.

(through mic) "Yes Carter?"

"What's with the gang Kerim and you leading them."

(through mic) "Oh those are just a petty gang I hired to make it all look like a local gang just causing trouble. That way it'll look like Jake was killed by a gang of all people."

(through mic) "Where did you find this gang and how much are you offering them?"

(through mic) "Let's just say I'm thinking you and Jake can kill them all so I don't have to pay them a chip. And whoever survives I'll be sure to clear the witnesses."

"Seriously Kerim?"

(through mic) "What, this all to make sure they don't question you later Carter so what's with the bitching?"

"Fine whatever. I'm losing them instead of killing them."

(through mic) "Do whatever you like, I'll clean up whatever you don't finish off. So either way that gang and Jake won't leave here alive. In the meantime I need you to still act your part and continue killing these guys and shoot back at me whenever I come around. Pretend you don't know me to fool that bastard Jake long enough to get him where I want him."

Carter taps his Omni-tool to Jake. "Jake, where are you?" Carter asks.

(through mic) "I'm at the upper market district. These guys are being led by this Turian or something. He got me good in the arm with that sniper rifle of his."

"Hang tight I'm calling in backup." Carter taps his omni-tool again. "Ladia, Axel, I need assistances."

(through mic) "On our way commander." Axel answers.

Carter looks up at the balcony and sees Jake being chased by the gang. He gets a head running start, jumps and boosters to the top and shoots them at the same time. Before long Axel and Ladia arrived to give them cover fire.

"Is that a cerberus agent?" Jake asked taking notice of Axel on the balcony.

"Don't worry. He's with me."

"Okay…" Jake opens fire back on some gang members. "That Turian leader disappeared, he's got tactical cloak and I don't have my equipment to track him."

"Damn...:"

Jake quickly points his gun towards Carter and headshots a gang member who was about to shoot Cater behind the back.

"Hm for a second there I thought…" Carter spots a gang member behind Jake and headshot him before he could do anything to Jake.

"Thanks Commander." Jake motions for Carter to follow him further down the lower section of the market. Ladia and Axel continue to follow them from the balcony as best as they could.

"Know where to hide?" Carter asks.

"Hell no I'm just running and shooting." Jake joked.

"Well more will just show up. We need to find a place to hide and quick." Axel contributed.

"Ladia any suggestions?" Carter asked.

"There's a bar nearby we can stop. Hopefully they don't recognize it or visit it." Ladia suggests.

The group rushes over to the bar, yelling for everyone to get out as they push the tables overs for cover fire.

"Alright be ready for them." Carter and the group cocked and reloaded their weapons waiting for them.

The gang members enter the bar and open fire at the group. Carter and team return fire, slowly picking the gang members off one by one.

"They shouldn't be too tough. Finish them off." Carter commanded.

Ladia activates her Omni-bow and fires five bolts to auto track and hit five targets at once. Axel biotic charges to a group and follows up with a Nova strike and swings his biotic lashes around him, taking out multiple gang members easily. Carter uses his warp, charges his strike and pulverized the remaining gang members.

"Is that all of them?" Ladia asks Carter.

"Should be. They've stopped. All clear." Carter confirms

"Turn around." Jake hears Kerim's metallic voice behind him. Slowly Jake turns around to see Kerim point his pistol at him.

"Who are you?" Jake ordered the turian.

"You really have no idea." Kerim retracts his helmet. "Do you, Jake."

"Kerim? But...you're dead."

Kerim slowly started circling around Jake while keeping his pistol pointed at him. Jake continues to follow his move not taking his eyes off him. Carter, Ladia, and Axel hang back.

"What's the matter? Lost for words? I expected more... I'm hurt."

"We discovered the videos in the Cerberus lab… I saw them kill you."

Kerim snaps at Jake.

"Don't you dare lie to me! How long did you wait before actually joining in, huh? A week? A month? I trusted you! And you just left me and my family to die!" Kerim yelled at jake.

"That's not what happened!" Jake tried to respond.

"Hold on Kerim. I heard your side. I wanna hear his."

"Look Kerim, they never told me you went on this mission alright. We didn't get the mission until like a year later or something." Jake answered truthfully.

"Stop your bullshitting I've had enough of it! You expect me to believe that crap that obvious lie?! Do you even KNOW what Cerberus did to me and my father and my brother? The EXPERIMENTS they used to do on us? What I plan to do to you is MERCY compared to what they put me through!" Kerim yelled.

"Kerim! Please continue Jake." Carter halting Kerim's yelling.

"Stay the fuck out of this Carter this has nothing to do with you at this point. It's between me and HIM!" Kerim threatened Carter as he pulls out his other pistol and holds it at Carter.

"If you're planning to shoot me. Shoot me now." Carter daring Kerim.

Kerim instead spin sidekicks Carter hard in the stomach and shoots Jake in the knee.

"Twelve years. For twelve long years I've been waiting for this. You won't sleaze your way out of this one. Not this time." Kerim holds his pistol in Jake's forehead at point blank range.

"Kerim stop. Do you think for one second that killing him will make any difference what happened to you back then. If you do this. This will be on your mind for the rest of your life."

"For the last and final fucking time. It's not about changing anything but making sure that he pays for what he's done!" Kerim yelled as he was on the verge of pulling the trigger at any moment.

"What would Florolia think of you? If you do this Florolia would see you as a ruthless killer out for revenge with no sense of mind. Don't do this Kerim! Florolia won't look at you the same way again."

"Carter, this bastard is lying his way out of this like he did before. Now either piss off or else and for the last time stop bringing Florolia into this!" Kerim pulled his pistol away and shoved it up Carter's throat.

Carter knocks the pistol out of his hand and right hooked him in the face. Carter quickly grabs jake and moves him out of sight just as kerim becomes enraged and open fires at Carter.

"You can't hide from me! I will hunt you down!" Kerim puts his pistols up and draws his Viper Sniper rifle. He extended his mask while tapping his omni-tool to activate Turian Bladed Spike Armor. Reinforcing his Turian Ghost Infiltrator armor with razor-sharp spiked blades all over. A power Carter never saw him use until now. After Which, Kerim activates Tactical Cloak and disappears.

"Kerim's taking a sniping position somewhere. We got to stop and get through to him somehow." Carter alerts his team. "Jake there's gotta be something to convince him." Carter asking Jake.

"No, there's nothing I can do to convince him." Jake answers.

"Are you sure? Nothing to remind him." Carter asks again.

"Nothing." Jake answers truthfully.

"Come on Kerim. What's the point fighting if you're invisible." Carter calling Kerim out.

A sniper round hits Carter on the shoulder and takes out most if not all of his shields.

"Come on Kerim. It's no fun if you're sniping me." Carter continues.

"Sir I can't see him anywhere, you'll have to strike him the very next moment you see him firing from whereever position he's in." Ladia responds.

"Alright then."

Carter waits for his shields to recharge before stepping out in the middle of the large bar carefully. He notices a small laser sight pointing at him and see's Kerim's position cloaked above the roof beam. He biotic charge up there to punch kerim hard in the face. Disabling his cloak.

"Kerim please we can help you!" Carter tried to reason with Kerim.

"There's no helping me!" Kerim yelled as he slashed Carter in the chest with one of his knives and disappearing using his cloak. The knife slash cuts Carter pretty deep leaving a huge gash on his chest through his armor.

"Carter watch out, he's got special knives that can pierce through even a Thresher Maw hide." Axel warned.

"Thanks for the heads up."

Carter takes cover to use medi gel to heal his deep gash wound. He looks around for the laser sight. He was barely able to dodge a headshot aimed towards him by Kerim. Quickly he uses Biotic dash to teleport to kerim and knee him in the stomach. However due to Kerim's bladed spike armor, it cuts Carter's knee pretty bad. Despite this, Carter was able to stun Kerim a little.

"Look Kerim don't do this. They got to you but we can help all of us!"

"Don't pretend to understand!" Kerim smacks a grenade in Carter's face and kicks him off before disappearing again in his cloak.

Carter throws the grenade away from him before it explodes and takes cover to apply his last medigel on his knee. Taking a deep breath, he looked around for the laser sight before spotting Kerim on top of the upper third floor. Carter Biotic Charges up to Kerim and follows up with a nova strike to knock Kerim off balance. Kerim quickly grabs Carter as the two fall back down to the first floor hitting the ground hard. kerim flips back up, puts his sniper rifle away and activates his duel Omni-Tool blade claws.

"Kerim please. Try to understand revenge is not going to bring peace to yourself."

"How would you know anything, you've never even been through any traumatic experiences until Horizon!" Kerim slashed at Carter with his Omni-Claws which Carter blocks with his Omni-Blade.

"I had experience like that once during the Reaper Invasion. I saw friends changed into husks right before my eyes. You think seeing what happened on Horison made difference? No, it didn't! I've seen many worse things in my life but I never let it get to me. You think after what happened to my friends you think I would go after the reapers all by myself. Listen I wasn't scared but I wasn't stupid either. Think of the consequences you'll be making here. Especially on Florolia."

Kerim only responded with an upward rising slash towards Carter with one omni-blade claw followed by a spin side slash with the other. Carter blocked the first strike and dodged the other.

"I see. Everytime I bring her into this. It makes you angry."

Kerim does a low spin heel kick to knock Carter on his back and follows up with a downward omni-blade claw strike. Carter blocks it with his omni-blade as he got the first slash on his upper chest cutting into armor leaving the cut. Kerim only growls in anger as slashes towards Carter again who blocks his strike. However, Kerim quickly uses his other free omni-blade claw to slash Carter on the side. He grabs Carter by his omni-blade hand, puts it in a painful armlock, and follows up with twirling behind Carter and side kicking hard in the back

"Leave Florolia out of this! Who are you to try and even talk about her. You wanted to spare the bastards who fucked her up all her life!" Kerim yelled at Carter in rage.

"I understand that but don't you see how she is handling her situation. She's not out for a blood thirst revenge."

"Because I took it for her so she wouldn't have to put up with a back staber like you! So she wouldn't have to deal with the consequences that could come from it! I'm willing to take and live with the consequences for her and for my own actions!" Kerim yelled as he went for another strike but Carter moves out of the way and slashes Kerim's helmet a little.

"And what does that gain, Kerim? Peace? It would just bring more depression and shame to yourself."

"Are you so deaf, I've told you already that it's about making sure he pays for what he's done and not get away with it!"

"Do you even bother to hear him out?"

"He's just lying, I know he is, I won't stand for his bullshit lying." Kerim goes for a dashing slash which Carter tries to counter but ends up getting slightly cut by Kerim's spiked blades.

"That's the problem. You're letting your anger get to you. That's why you won't listen to him because you're blinded by rage. You'll be no better when you kill him."

"Fuck you!" Kerim yelled.

"My point exactly." Carter and Kerim collided each other with their blades standing their grounds. They begin clashing repeatedly as if they were evenly matched.

"No swords. Put them up." Carter withdraws his omni-blade as he put his fists.

"Very well then." Kerim also withdraws his omni-blade claws and his bladed spike armor.

Carter and Kerim begin to circle each other with their fists in the air about ready to beat each other. Kerim begins with a hook punch to Carter, Carter block and follows with an uppercut to Kerim's ribs. Kerim ignores the pain and headbuts Carter in the head and knees him in the stomach. Before Kerim can follow up with an elbow strike, Carter low blows and hits Kerim between the legs. Causing Kerim to cringe in pain. Carter follows up a low kick to Kerim's leg causing more pain into his leg until Kerim uppercuts into Carter's chin cracking it. Carter follows up from the strike with a spinning heel kick to Kerim's face before grabbing him and performing a german suplex to smack Kerim neck first on the ground. Carter flips back up and turns towards Kerim.

Kerim low kicks Carter in the shin and does a front kick to his face as he back flips back to his feet. Immediately, Kerim does a scissor kick on Carter's neck to knock him to the ground and follows up with an armbar to break Carter's arm. Carter yells in pain as he tries to break free.

(while trying to break free) "Kerim. Don't you see. You're letting your actions speak for you. But it's not in a good way. I mean… you're killing me here."

Kerim responds by twisting the arm bar to break Carter's arm even further. Carter uses his free hand, charges into a biotic pulse and breaks his robotic leg as Kerim screams in pain. Kerim let's go of Carter's arm and grabs his broken robotic leg. Kerim slowly tries standing up and surprisingly tackles Carter and starts repeatedly punching him hard in the face until he utterly destroys Carter's helmet. When Carter's helmet gets destroyed, quickly performed a biotic infused punch to punch Kerim in the face hard enough to destroy his helmet and send him flying through several bar tables. Carter approached him limping as he sees him on the floor.

"Kerim, this can keep going forever but… revenge is not going to make everything go away as if it was baby cut. Look at yourself to think I could change a person's actions but not who they are. I know what happened to you years ago must be a burden to you but you've been given a chance to change that. Please for your own sake and Florolia's sake don't throw away that chance. If you plan to shoot him. Then go ahead."

Carter takes his gun and throws it to Kerim by his hand. Jake walks up to Kerim to see what he wants to do. Kerim growls and sits up.

"You did this to me!" Kerim sneered at Jake in pain.

"I'm sorry." Jake said sadly.

"You left me and my family to rot in that abandoned hell hole on Akuze…for over a year…with THEM!" Kerim cringed as he pointed the pistol Carter gave him.

"It's not too late. We can still fix this… Together." Jake offered a hand to Kerim.

Kerim looks at Jake for a little moment before sighing and throwing the pistol away. Jake turns around and taps on his Omni-Tool.

"Alcia. It's… I've found Kerim."

Kerim's eyes shot open in surprise.

(through mic) "Excuse me Jake. I think I misheard you. Did you just say you found my youngest son?" everyone heard the voice of an older female turian on the line.

"You heard right." Jake answered sadly.

(through mic) "By the spirits! Is he alright?"

Jake looks towards where Kerim was at only to find that he has disappeared. "No. No he's not." Jake hangs up and turns towards Carter.

"Who was that? It sounded like his mother?" Carter says trying to understand

"It is. Alcia Petation Kerim. When her husband and two sons died, I volunteered to help her any way I could. I felt that I was responsible for the deaths for not being there for them." Jake answered. "Until now, we all thought Kerim was dead."

"I see. Kerim said you abandoned him. Why would he think that?" Ladia asks

"After I finished my mission on Akuze and found out what Cerberus did, I requested the council to do an investigation on what happened. It turned out that Cerberus secretly hacked the Alliance chain of command and we didn't get the orders to meet up with Kerim's team until a year after Kerim squad was taken out by Cerberus. They did this so they could try and get their hands on high value ranking officers in the Turian military to try and get information from them. And they didn't want the Alliance butting in." Jake continued.

"So they did this to get to Kerim?" Axel asked.

"Yes they made sure we didn't get the orders for the mission until a year later. They wanted information from either him or his brother or father. I'm sure Kerim told you the whole story of why Cerberus took him. But that's why I didn't show up when he needed me, because Cerberus fucked me over." Jake finished.

"I wish Kerim heard the whole story." Carter comments.

"I'm pretty sure Kerim heard the whole story now."

"I just hope he understands now."

Jake walks over and shakes Carter's hand briefly before walking away. Carter nods to him before he slowly made his way back to the ship with Axel and Ladia following. Later, Carter carefully removes his armor and looks at how torn up it is. He tosses his broken helmet aside and decided to head to Kerim's room before getting checked by Dr. Kayla. When he gets there, he sees Kerim sitting on the edge of his bed holding his own pistol.

"Kerim?"

Slowly Kerim brought his pistol to his head and with a scared look on his face, slowly tries to pull the rigger.

Carter rushes over and pulls the pistol away from him. "Let's not do anything drastic here Kerim."

"Twelve years, twelve years of wanting to slit that guy's throat and it wasn't even his fault. Your right Carter, my rage got the better of me. More times then I can count and to the point that I've become a danger to you and everyone on this ship." Kerim answered sadly.

"No Kerim. This is just the beginning of the road to recovery. Look I know you must be in some kind of shock from what you saw."

"It was more than a shock Carter." Kerim answered.

"I know Kerim. I know it was more than a shock. But don't worry now. You can make things right this time."

"Hard to believe coming from the guy whose arm I just broke, armor I damaged, and shot at twice with a sniper rifle."

"Yeah well I've been through worst. I mean I did break my own hand."

"Yeah pretty dumbass of you sir."

"Sure. Whatever you say." Carter smiles

Kerim sighs. "After all I've done and you're still all second chances. I don't believe it."

"Well you need to. Because if I didn't I would've thrown you out the airlock in seconds." Carter smiles and jokes.

"You would've tried and you would've woken up the next morning very confused with your balls cut off and in your mouth. Speaking of balls you still low blowed me, cheap shot you know coming from mr. Honorable commander."

"I have my ways."

Kerims lays back on the wall on the left of his bed. "So now what?"

"How about you getting to know Florolia better." Carter answering.

"You really are bent trying to hook me up with her even though there is nothing going on." Kerim states.

"Kerim, I've seen the way you look at her since the day she came in."

"Because I worry about her. She's been through a similar hell that I have. The only difference being she has endured it all her life right under her family's nose and they never knew about it until you came along. As someone who has suffered first hand that form of hell, I don't want someone like her to have to go through it again."

"Then maybe you can go comfort her."

Kerim remains silent.

"Kerim you and I know how this is gonna end with Florolia."

"What's going to end?"

"Don't worry you'll see. Come on let's go drink till our colons handle it." Carter pats him on the back and walks out. He motioned him to follow.

"You do realize both of us are still torn up from beating each other and neither one of us has received medical attention." Kerim states.

"Just be lucky we didn't kill each other."

Kerim sighed and tried standing up. He had to limp allot due to his broken robotic leg. "Damn leg, hurts like hell everytime it gets busted."

"Yeah sorry about that. Let's see if Zea can fix it." Carter taps his Omni-tool. "Hey Zea, meet me at the medical room if you can, and bring two beers please."

(through mic) "Uh...okay, Carter…"

Carter places Kerim's arm over his neck and helps him walk to the med bay.

"If you're going to be messing with me regarding Florolia, you do know everyone on the ship knows the thing with you and Zea have."

"We don't have a thing… not yet at least."

Kerim chuckles a little as they take the elevator to the med bay and walk in the room. As soon as Kayla turns around she gasped loudly at what happened. "Holy crap, what the hell happened to you two and why the absolute hell didn't any of you two report to the med bay immediately?!"

"We… uh… had a little fight. A bit personal but not too bad."

Carter sets Kerim on the medbed as he takes a seat closeby.

"Florolia I'm going to need help with this. These two men beat themselves up and now look at them."

Florolia walks in hearing what Kayla said and sees Kerim in an extreme condition and runs over to him. "Oh by the spirits! What happened to you, Kerim?"

"Hey I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Carter says in the back sarcastically.

"Captain Noble and I got into a fist fight and you see the results." Kerim answers.

"Amazing you managed to live through that." Florolia begins scanning the damage.

Zea comes in with two beers. "Okay I was asked to come in the med bay with two beers and…" she sees the beaten up condition of Carter and Kerim. "What the hell?"

"It's a long story, but I was wondering if you could fix Kerim's leg." Carter asked as he took one of the beers she brought in and gulped some of it down while Kayla inspected his arm.

"Carter, are you alright?" Zea looking at his wounds and worrying.

"I'll live, been through, hell this is the worst yet. But take a look at Kerim's leg and see if you can fix it."

"Of course." Zea turns to Kerim and begins scanning the damages. "Hm, looks like omni-damage right between the knee. How did that happen?" Zea asks.

"Are we going to be telling this story all day?" Kerim asked as he grabbed his beer and gulped half of it down.

"I guess we have too." Carter gulps his beer and smiles.

"Me and Carter kicked each other's asses and you see the results. Carter actually cut my robotic leg up." Kerim answers for Zea.

"Wow, it's amazing you didn't die Carter." Zea facing Carter ignoring Kerim's statement.

"Leg Zea please." Carter points to Kerim's leg.

"Yeah yeah." Zea continues to work on the leg fixing the joints in the knee.

Within a few shortshort moments, Kayla fixes Carter's broken arm. "Alright you should be okay for a few days, but seriously next time you tear yourself apart please walk what's left of you in the med bay first before doing anything else."

"Can do." Carter agrees.

Zea finishes putting the final touches on his knee. "That should do it. How does it feel now, Kerim?" Zea asks.

Kerim moves his leg a little to get the feel of it. "Movable and allot better. No wonder Carter's got a thing for you."

"What thing? We don't a have thing." Zea blushes denying Kerim's question.

"Maybe but he's got a thing for you." Kerim answers as he tries standing up but trips and ends up accidently falling right on top of Florolia.

"What? No I don't." Carter blushes as well denying what Kerim stated.

Kerim tries getting up but suddenly realizes he's got his right normal hand on one of Florolia's large boobs and blushes big time. Zea, Carter, and Kayla look at each other and exit the room to give the two privacy.

"Let's give them time alone." Carter stated as they all leave the medbay.

Kerim blushes as his normal hand was laying on top of Florolia's breast. Florolia's hands cover her mouth, closes her eyes and blushes at the same time. Kerim quickly hops off her but due to his leg still getting used to being fixed it hurts him.

"I'm so sorry Florolia. If it wasn't my leg I wouldn't have done this."

"It's okay…" She got up and helped to sit back on the edge of the medical bed.

"Kerim, does it hurt to have prosthetics like the ones you have on?"

Kerims remains silent.

"Only when they get damaged or I have to get new ones."

"Oh I see. Is there anything you want me to do?" Florolia asks.

Kerim looks at Florolia and gently brings her into a gentle close hug. Florolia blushes as she takes in the hug but was curious about it.

"What's this for?" Florolia asks curiously.

"I just...I just need a friend at this moment." Kerim answered sadly.

"I see." Florolia whispers softly hopefully to calm him.

Florolia holds him softly and lays his head on her shoulder. Kerim couldn't help it much more, slowly tears build up in his eyes and drip down his muzzle as he started crying. Florolia gently rocked him back and forth while she wipes his tears.

"It's alright Kerim. I'm here for you. You don't need to worry about me. I'm right here for you whenever you need me." she whispered softly to him.

The two sat in complete silence for the next few moments, just trying to calm Kerim down from the ordeal he experienced for the day.


	28. Darex: Omega Nebula

A few days later after Kerim's personal mission. Carter and Kerim's injuries healed enough to where they could go on some more missions at least. In the meantime while the Verminus heads towards the location of the space station Darex requested to go to. Carter headed back down to the engine room to speak with Zea again.

Carter approaches Zea from behind. "Carter, what can I do you?" Zea asks

"Got time to talk?" Carter asks.

"Of course Carter." She motioned him to walk nearby the engine with her.

The two walked over to the nearby engine. "You know everybody seems to think we've got a thing for each other."

"Yes, I have noticed that. I'm trying to stop that… spreading rumor."

"Well I was wondering…" Zea asked as she nervously fiddled her fingers a little looking down at her feet.

"Wondering what?" Carter asks back curiously.

"Did you…(gulps)...did you want those...rumors to be true?" she asked being as nervous as she has ever been.

"Well… I… it's just…" Carter stammers.

"I'm sorry that was too random I didn't mean to..." Zea tries saying but was shaking so bad it looked like she was about to black out at any moment.

"No, it's okay." Carter tries to stop her from shaking. He gently brings her to a gentle hug and calmly holds her until she stops shaking. He could feel her heart pounding incredibly fast as she felt hot even through her suit. She looks up to him blushing as he looks away blushing as well.

"Zea, if you want the rumors to be true, then I wouldn't mind them being true." Carter answered blushing to the point his entire face was red.

"R-Really?" Zea asks curiously.

Carter looks at her and nods his head in agreement.

"Oh…" Zea blushes harder as she couldn't resist him any further. She hugs him tightly while he continues to hold her. "I would have never imagined you would see past my face or Quarian anatomy. It's almost too hard to believe this is all happening and it's real."

"What do you mean Zea?"

"I mean, your commander Carter, the hero of Elysium, the 2nd Human Specter in history, and the leader of Viper Squad. I'm just an ordinary Quarian who has a thing for tech I'm nobody special or anything…" she answers him.

"You're wrong, Zea. You are special… to me. You've been a great asset to the team since you've started. The first day we met I couldn't stop thinking about you. I didn't know how to tell you how I feel because I was afraid that you would like me for being a hero… and not me."

"Carter, I fell for the man who was himself not because of his status. It's because your both that to me makes you as special and unique out of one in a billion."

"Really? You think I'm special?" Carter asks.

"No…" Zea takes her mask and helmet off. "I know you're special." Zea stretches her mandibles and kisses Carter on the cheek.

"Thank you and same goes for you, Zea." Carter begins rubbing her cheek gently as Zea's hand laid against it. She rubs her cheek into the palm of his hand.

(through intercom) "Commander we've arrived at the destination sir." Jade alerted him.

"Well I guess I better get going. We'll talk more after I help Darex out." Carter smiles as he kisses Zea's clothed hand.

"Okay. Come back quickly for me."

Carter smiles and walks off to the elevator to the armory. He calls for Kerim, Amuya, and Darex to meet him there. Since Kerim destroyed his armor, he had to get it repaired by Zea a little while back. Once he arrived he found his armor fully fixed and improved. He also got a new N7 Breather helmet however it was slightly different than his old one as this one had a dark orange visor instead of a clearer one. Carter smiled and slowly began putting his armor on. Within twenty minutes he had his entire set of armor on and finishes dressing up by putting on his new helmet on last.

Carter hears his selected team arrive in the elevator as they walk up to him. "How do I look guys?"

"Like a true badass brother!" Darex comments.

"I guess me destroying your old armor did wonders for you huh?" Kerim joked.

"I guess it did." Carter smiles.

"So what's the info for this mission, Darex?" Kerim asked as he finished getting equipped.

"Okay. I've got intel that the bastard that killed my mother Dr. Maeoquol. This Salarian scumbag is the one that experimented my mother and many other Krogans. His work still continues to this day and it must be stopped. I have finally managed to find his unmarked space station out in the Batalla System at the Omega Nebula. I got him where I want him." Darex stated.

"And once we find him what do we do with him or what do you want to do with him?" Amuya asked as they all entered the shuttle.

"I'll tell you what I wanna do with him. I wanna tear him limb from limb until he has nothing left. Exactly what he did to my mother." Darex answers.

The shuttle takes off and enters stealth mode as it exits the ship and flies off towards the space station.

"Darex, I know how much you can't stomach that hate with that Salarian scientist but you do know that this isn't gonna make things any better. Take Kerim for example here."

"Carter please don't use me as an example." Kerim sighed annoyingly as he rather not talk about what happened.

"My point is that it won't make the burden go away. Trust me he's not getting away and he will pay for his crimes but you're not gonna kill him."

Darex gripped his claws in anger as he appeared not happy with that idea.

"Carter...this bastard murdered my mother. And unlike Kerim here who wasn't sure about his personal revenge. I'm dead serious with mind because I saw this bastard with my own eyes the horrors he's done. It was just as horrible as what Cerberus has been doing lately. We find him and I make him suffer." Darex growled.

"We'll see Darex. We'll see."

"Sir, approaching station ETA five minutes." Jackson alerts him.

"Alright saddle up everyone." Carter readys everyone.

The shuttle secretly arrives and docks inside the space station and drops the group off. They aimed around the docking bay checking for any guards.

"Are we to expect any trouble or guards here?' Amuya asked.

"Maybe. If the alarms detect us and get a couple. Don't worry we can handle it." Darex answers

"Alright team. Search for the scientist." Carter ordered.

Kerim looks around and stops everyone from advancing and motions for everyone to take cover. They do as told as they see some batarian Pirates walk by.

"That sleazing Salarian better hold up on his end of the deal. Those Krogan were not easy to capture for his damn experiments." One Batarian Pirate mentions.

"Khanin's got him by the leash up in the neck. We get this done then he'll make a Genophage virus to infect the humans for us." The other quotes.

The two walk off.

"Looks like our old friend Khanin is here." Kerim states.

"Him again? You gotta be kidding me?" Carter asks.

"They said something about a Genophage for humans, and Krogan prisoners?" Amuya states.

"For humans? This son of a bitch has to be stopped. Move it Vipers!" Carter commands.

"What about the Krogan prisoners?" Amuya asked.

"We'll release the prisoners and send for pick ups. Darex did you read out the blueprints to the station?" Carter asks.

"Oh yeah, I've spent the past month memorizing this place almost as I have my back hand memorized."

"Did you expect Batarian Pirates being here?" Kerim asked.

"No but I don't give a shit, I'll kill them all and Khanin if I have to if it means ripping that bastard apart. Bring them all on I'll tear this whole place down with my bare hands down if I have to!" Darex yelled as he moved forward and kicked a door down.

"Well that's my brother for you." Carter stated as he motioned to follow his lead.

"Could he get any louder?" Kerim asked as they followed the Krogan. A few Batarian Pirates hear the door kicked down only to see Darex appear in front of them. Towering over them by a few or more feet.

"Oh shit." one pirate says.

"Come get some!" Darex yells out as he begins shooting them with his Striker Assault Rifle. Blowing them away and sending the bodies flying. He keeps on firing until he clears the room of Pirates. The rest of the group enters the room to see Batarian bodies all over the place.

"Wow. We didn't even have to do anything." Kerim comments.

Amuya looks around and finds the scene, a little horrifying. She looks over to see Darex brutally beating one Batarin with his fists.

"Where is Dr. Maeoquol?!" Darex yelled as he continued beating the Baratian.

"Please, I just work for Khanin…" The batarian beged.

Darex throws him to the ground and smashes his foot on his leg, breaking the Batarian's leg to pieces.

"Better start talking." Carter looks down at him.

"I swear please I don't know where he's at." The batarian answered truthfully.

Amuya reads his mind and senses that he's telling the truth.

"Darex, he is telling the truth."

Darex continues to further break the Batarian Pirates legs to make him try and talk.

"Darex. Amuya said he doesn't know anything. Let him go."

"He maybe hiding it in his mind away from her." Darex comments.

"Darex. Stop it right now." Carter commanded.

Darex growls angrily and kicks the pirate away.

"Amuya, are you sure he didn't know anything?" Carter asks.

"I am sure, I even searched deep into his head further then I have with anyone before." Amuya answered.

"There you go Darex. She said there was nothing in there."

"Fine I'll bash my through another one and another until I find the one who does know."

"Darex, I already told you. If we're gonna find the prisoners and the scientist. You can't keep killing the pirates or were never gonna find him"

Darex growled and stormed off somewhere in search for more pirates.

"And you said I have anger issues." Kerim comments.

"You do. Let's keep moving." Carter motioned to continue searching.

The group follows Darex through several hallways as if he was trying to find his way somewhere.

"You know it's not smart running around pissed off out in the public of this place with Khanin's men around." Kerim suggests.

"Darex, he's right. If we're gonna find the prisoners without causing trouble we need to take precautions. Understand?"

"We don't have time to be sneaking around like some Merc with his head up his ass! I've been hunting this bastard for a long time and if he gets away I may never catch him again and he'll continue to keep experimenting on Krogan!" Darex answered back.

"I understand but like you said he has nowhere else to go. We'll get him Darex."

"That was before I found out that he's got Khanin under his pay check, the plans have changed!"

"Let's keep looking."

The group suddenly heard a large explosion from below followed by a firefight going on.

"Shall we?" Carter takes the lead to see what was going on.

The group travel further down the hallway and find another shuttle bay. There they find a good deal of Batarian Pirates dead and a familiar veteran Merc down below armed with a M-96 Mattock and a M-29 Incisor. He lights a cigar and looks up to see the group before blowing some smoke.

"And who do I owe the goddamn pleasure?" he asked.

"Zaeed Massani, I'll be damned." Kirem comments with a smirk.

"Wow. Who knew you would meet a icon on the same station." Carter surprised.

The group hops down to the first floor as he walks up to them smoking his cigar.

"Who the hell are you rookies?" Zaeed asked as he blew some more smoke.

"We're Viper Squad. We found this unmarked space station being held by this Salarian mad scientist Dr. Maeoquol Telon."

"I don't give a fuck for that little shit stain scientist. I'm here for Khanin."

"So Khanin got you out of retirement I see hu?" Kerim asked.

"Kerim, what are you doing hanging with these rookies? Not your style." Zaeed asked.

"Yeah but they offered me a better deal to take down Cerberus then Aria did."

"Who'd thought. These rookies any good?"

"They're decent but getting there."

Zaeed walks up to Carter and blows smoke in his face.

"I've got one rule kid. Don't get in my fucking way or you'll find a goddamn bullet in your head. Clear?" Zaeed asked.

"Yeah. Very clear." Carter agrees with a sarcastic tone.

Zaeed smirks as he smokes more of his cigar.

(with cigar in his mouth) "I like this kid already, doesn't have his head up his arse. Reminds me of Shepard God rest that man's poor soul."

Zaeed finishes smokeing his cigar and thumps it he draws his Mattlock.

"I suppose that since you're looking for that little shit Salarian scientist, you'll lead me straight to Khanin, so I'll go along with you bunch for now but like I told this kid here. Don't get in my fucking way or you find a bullet in your heads."

Zaeed begins to walk off as the group follows him. They find an elevator and take it down to the lower floors.

"So what's it about Khanin that got you back in the business. Thought you retired after the Reaper War." Kerim asked.

"I was retired. Until that little punk Darner Vosque went and broke Omega's number one rule with fucking Aria. Aria offered me the chance to take back the Blue Suns by giving me Vido who I've been tracking for twenty goddamn years and Shepard let go. Once I took back control of the Blue Suns I became Aria's right hand man for a while until I decided to retire. It wasn't until recently when Aria brought me out of retirement to go hunt down Khanin Ghoddahal for her. Something about pissing her off and interfering with her empire one too many times. So here I am after the Galaxy's most wanted Batarian pirate lord bastard." Zaeed answered.

"Well we got the call for the same guy. Maybe we can work together on this. I heard it's a wanted dead or alive bounty." Carter contributes.

"You're damn right it's a wanted dead or alive bounty. He's got a billion credit bounty on his head dead or alive." Zaeed comments.

"So let's work on it. If you don't mind." Carter gives his hand out to Zaeed.

"I already agreed to help you rookies. But I guess why the hell not." Zaeed shakes Carter's hand.

"Tell you what Zaeed, let's split the bounty fifty, fifty. He's got enough on him to set us both up for life regardless on how much the bounty is split."

Meanwhile, Amuya walks up to Darex and gently places a hand on his shoulder. Sensing and feeling how angry he is.

"Darex, I can sense your tense anger inside of you."

"Of course you do. The slippery bastard who killed my mother is somewhere in this station and the longer I wait to rip him to pieces the more knowing he's still alive angers me even more."

"I can see Darex but Carter is right. You're anger will blind you from judgement. Just like Kerim." Amuya whispers.

"I've already decided what I wanted to do with him the very moment I heard my mother's screams. I don't need to make judgements or mercy for him I absolutely know he's guilty and I know I am going to rip him to pieces come hell and high water!" Darex yelled.

"I understand but let me ask you and please don't be angry at me. What would your mother think of you if she saw you like this?" Amuya asks

Darex tries to hold his anger in and thinks about what Amuya said and lets out a large sigh.

"Please let's just find him and stop him from doing to others that he did to my mother…" Darex asked.

"I understand. Let us continue." Amuya walks off to continue the search as Darex looks away sad seeing her walk off just as the elevator stops.

The group continues to search around the hallways until they enter in a room full of more batarian Pirates. SOme of them were escorting a young krogan prisoner who was heavily chained and constrained to where he was powerless.

"Get moving, Doctor wants to use you next." one of the pirates says to the Krogan prisoner.

"The prisoners. Just like I said." Darex stated.

"There's too many to engage in a firefight, our presence may alert the rest of the pirates of our location and there's no telling how many Khanin brought with him this time." Kerim states.

"Good point, I'm not dumb enough to stick my head in a hornet's nest on this. I say we leave these prisoners for now and come back for them when the job is done." Zaeed comments.

"Right." Carter agrees.

"Wait a minutes we can't just leave them. We got to do something about this." Darex answered.

"Forget it Krogan, too risky for a firefight and I'm not here for them or your mad scientist. I'm only here for Khanin nothing else and nothing more kid." Zaeed tells Darex and tries to walk away.

Growling, Darex draws his Grall Spike Thrower shotgun and started shooting down Batarian pirates, alerting them all of their presence.

"Kill them." one of the pirates ordered as they shot back.

"What the, goddamnit all!" Zaeed roared in rage as he started firing back.

"Well we're in this fight now. Open fire!" Carter and the team begin opening fire upon the pirates.

Zaeed shoots down several pirates before grabbing an incendiary grenade and tossing it over to blow up a few more pirates and burn them alive. He then fires a carnage shot before activating his Omni-bow to fire his armor piercing bolts to kill a few more Batarians.

Kerim activates his bladed spike armor and adrenaline rush to quickly score headshots and withstand a little damage from the shots from the batarians. After Adrenaline rush wears off, Kerim uses shadow strike to move unseen behind a batarian pirate and slash him with his Omni-Blade claws to kill him. Kerim looks over to his right and fires his ghost blades to kill another Batarian pirate.

Amuya uses her Biotelekinesis to lift few pirates into the air and scattered them across the room in different directions. She next uses her stasis and temporarily freezes the other pirates in place and began opening fire on them. After they unfroze and fell to the ground dead.

Darex fires his shotgun at the Pirates before activating his tech armor and drawing his hammer. He leaps towards them and smashes his hammer hard on the ground to take down a few Pirates. From there he swung his hammer at the pirates close to him to send them flying. His armor bullet sponges the shots as he continues to slam most of the batarian pirates around like rag dolls.

Carter charges in with his barrier on deflecting the bullets for short and slid onto the floor and shot the pirate upwards. He next boost jumps into the air and warped down slamming the floor and blew the surrounding pirates him and shot the last one behind him.

When the area was cleared, Zaeed walked up to Darex and punched him hard in the face almost to the point he broke Darex. "You goddamn dumbass. You realize you almost got us all fucking killed and alerted Khanin of our presence in the station. Unbelievable Krogan shit stain I oughta shoot holes in you and kick you out the goddamn airlock!" Zaeed yelled at Darex.

"Okay Zaeed. I think he gets the point."

"Great, now Khanin knows there's intruders in this place. Probably planning his escape plan to take the scientist with him. Ever think about that or is that Krogan skull so fucking thick you can't tell the difference between jack and squat?" Zaeed yelled and lectured Darex again.

"Let's go now before he gets the chance."

Just as they were about to leave Zaeed pushes Darex back to face.

"You pull one more stunt like that again and I'll personally carve that plate on your head off. Now move out." Zaeed lectured one last time before moving out.

"Damn Zaeed, that's pretty brutal." Kerim comments.

Carter and Amuya turn to Darex to see him both sad and angry at the same time.

"Darex?' Carter asks.

"I don't even wanna talk right now. Let's just go." Darex storms off.

"Carter, I fear for Darex." Amuya whispers in Carter's mind.

"I do too. This mission is really getting to him and Zaeed is not helping that case. Can you keep watch on him?" Carter asks in mind.

"I will try." Amuya answers before following Darex.

"Thank you Amuya."

Sometime later, the group entered the area where they were keeping most of the Krogan prisoners. Or at least that's what appeared as they didn't find any Krogan prisoners at all.

"Strange, I thought this is where they were being kept." Carter comments.

"It appears the doctor has ran out of test subjects to experiment on." Kerim comments.

"We need to find the survivors quickly or they're will be none to save." Darex stated.

"I'm not sure of there are any survivors."Amuya answers as she looked around the room. It was then that they came across two Batarian Pirates talking to a hologram of Dr. Maeoquol.

"Well sir, we've ran out of test subjects. There isn't any more Krogan." one of the pirates told the salarian.

(through hologram) "That's unfortunate. Well take another patrol squad and bring another fresh batch for me. I am close to perfecting my work and I require at least one more batch of Krogan. Be ready within fifteen minutes." Dr. Maeoquol told them before the hologram disappears.

"That's not true. I know he's got more. He always has back ups. I know he does. Come on." Darex takes the lead again. Kerim quietly puts a hand on his shoulder and stops him.

"Where do you think your going?" Kerim asks.

"To find the survivors. What do you think?" Darex answers while shoving his hand off. Kerim quickly grabs his hand and puts him in a painful armlock and hold a knife to his neck.

"Watch it Darex. I've killed a Thresher Maw with only a knife, not someone you want to piss off. However two things. One I don't think there are survivors, and two after your last stunt from earlier I'm not sure I want you leading the way. Now if you want this Salarian that bad we'll get him for you but untill then cut your crap, learn your place, and shut your damn mouth." Kerim shoves Darex away.

"Um, not my choice of words but Darex, maybe you should let us handle this." Amuya suggests.

"Darex, I know you want him find him badly. You want to save them from the same experiments that killed your mother. But your seek of revenge is putting this mission and us at risk. They probably know now we're here. If you make this worse. He'll get away again and we'll never be able to catch him. So cool it okay?" Carter asks.

Darex cringes his fists in anger but sighs as he motions for them to take the lead.

"About time someone got words into that thick skull of yours. Now let's get the hell out of this place, waist of goddamn time here." Zaeed motions for everyone to go back where they were to find another route to go.

"Okay Zaeed. Where to?" Carter asks.

"My only guess is that your target is somewhere up in the upper first floor of this place. Usually the command center or something. I know that's where Khanin would like to hang out and anyone he has working close to him he would keep with him at most times." Zaeed answers.

"Then let's find a way up. Darex do you know a way up?" Carter asks Darex

"There should be a elevator down the hall." Darex points to the elevator across the hall.

"Then that's where we're heading." Kerim walks over to the elevator and calls it down. The elevator stops suddenly.

"Dammit. They've must shut off the main power to the elevator." Carter states.

Zaeed looks towards Amuya.

"Hey Asari, think you can use your biotics to move the elevator up the first floor?"

"I can try. I never moved something this heavy. Everyone one get on." Amuya uses her biotelekinesis and brings the elevator down to them. The elevator arrives to their floor and opens the doors.

"Ladies first." Darex says politely.

Amuya steps out first followed by the rest. The group slowly made their way down further into the center control room of the station. Carter motions his hand for everyone to stop as he heard voices close by.

"I grow tired of the lack of results you have been giving us Doctor." the group heard Khanin's voice close by.

"My work would progress faster if you would bring me more Krogan Khanin." they heard Dr. Maeoquol's voice close by as well.

The group slowly move forward to see Khanin and Dr. Maeoquol up above the balcony of the room talking as they head towards somewhere.

"My men are not delivery boys for you to order around as you see fit. Don't forget without me you would not last a day on this station without our firepower and resources."

"And without me, you would not have the means to create a Genophage virus for the races of the Citadel to threaten with. You just need to be patient. Once I finish my work then I will give you the Genophage virus modified to infect Humans, Turians, Salarians, Quarians, any race race you want infected."

"What the hell? He's making a modified genophage for every species the galaxy?" Carter acting surprised.

"He really is mad. And the fact that he's working with the most wanted Batarian terrorist in the galaxy doesn't sound like things are going well." Kerim comments.

"Zaeed, my guess is that you have an idea." Carter asks.

"I got some kind of idea. So far I only spot the two of them but my guess is that he's got his men close by. I say Kerim sneaks around and takes the Doctor hostage and Khanin by surprise. While that's happening we come in and nab Khanin before he calls in his men."

Darex growls angrily. Both at Zaeed's plan and seeing Dr. Maeoquol for the first time since his mother died. Unable to stand it anymore, Darex charges forward activating his tech Armor and jumps up in the upper balcony to stop them in their trail.

"What the?" Dr. Maeoquol questioned.

"Who the hell are you?" Khanin asks.

"Dammit Darex!" Carter yells seeing Darex charging through the door.

"A krogan warlord, he could make a fine specimen." Dr. Maeoquol comments.

Darex becomes enraged, draws his hammer and prepares to smash the two. Khanin winds up a powerful punch with an omni-tool gauntlet and hook punches Darex so hard it sends him flying off the balcony to go falling to the ground hard.

Soon the room was beginning to be filled with Batarian Pirates who also brought power mechs with them.

"Take the doctor somewhere where he can finish his work in peace. I'll handle round two with these bitches personally myself." Khanin orders as he draws his Kishock Harpoon Gun while his men take Dr. Maeoquol away.

Carter uses charges in with his warp to the lower floor to check on Darex. "You okay Darex?" Carter asks.

Darex only shakes his head and tries to stand up.

The group rushes over to try and help Darex up. Zaeed draws his Mattlock as he walks forward not careing about Darex.

"Khanin, what's eating up your ass?" Zaeed asks as he looks up towards the Batarian.

"Zaeed? Well I'll be damned, this is quite an honor to have a legendary merc here. Which very powerful group hired you out of retirement to come after me?"

"Try Aria T'Loak as a giveaway answer."

Khanin laughs as he activates his blade armor and then his tech armor. "That blue bitch never gives up does she?"

"You be surprised." Khanin smirks.

"And I see you brought Khanin and Carter's rookie specter squad. So now the council and Aria are after me. I must be very l wanted man to piss those two powerful groups off." Khanin smirks.

"Okay. Now that's really pissing me off." Darex comments.

Khanin's men surround the group and hold their weapons at them.

"So what are you after, me or the scientist?"

"Yeah but why do you care?" Carter asks.

"I need that slippery little bastard to make a virus lethal enough to force both the Council and the Alliance to give Shepard to me."

"Commander Shepard is dead you goddamn terrorist. Nobody is gonna bring him back after when he went through."

"For the last time I am sick and tired of everyone telling me the same damn story of Shepard being dead. I know that bastard is somewhere out there alive. And the damn council and Alliance know it but say anything. Now once the doctor finishes his work he'll make us a virus that will force both the Council and the Alliance to have no choice but to surrender him over." Khanin yells.

"You know damn well I'm not letting that slimy bastard get away or finishing that genophage." Darex comments.

Khanin smirks and takes flight in the air with his jet back. "I know damn well that you people are can't do a damn thing to stop me. Kill them all." Khanin takes aim with his Kishock Harpoon Gun.

"Figures. Open fire." Carter commanded as the team began opening fire on them.

"I'll take Khanin, you people keep these batarian bastards off my arse." Zaeed orders as he starts opening firing at Khanin.

"I'm going for the doctor. That bastard killed my mother and now I'm gonna kill him. Don't even bother trying to stop me. I'm going."

"No wait Darex we need your help to fight the pirates and keep them off Zaeed's back." Carter orders as he shoots down a few pirates while he, Amuya, and Kerim take cover.

"I don't give a shit about Zaeed. I'm going after him! Like it or not!" Darex yells at Carter as he goes after the doctor.

"Damnit Darex we're pinned down here!" Kerims yells as he and Amuya tried shooting back at the pirates and mechs firing at them.

Meanwhile Khanin dashes at Zaeed and picks him up to fly up in the air. Zaeed grabs one of his inferno grenades and activates it. Forcing Khanin to drop the merc on the balcony. Zaeed activates his Disruptor ammo and begins firing at Khanin. The shots were able to deal a good portion of damage to Khanin's tech armor, making him have to dodge the next shots as best as he could with his jet pack. He tries firing his sniper rifle at Zaeed who side rolls out of the way and fires his omni-bow armor piercing bolts to do further damage to Khanin's tech armor. Khanin flies up in the air to see Darex heading towards the area that his men took the doctor away. Thinking quickly, Khanin fires a submission net to stop Darex in place and ballistic blades in his knees to prevent him from walking.

"Lock down the entire station and get Dr. Maeoquol off the station." Khanin orders as the entire space station goes into lockdown. Locking everyone in the room with him and his men.

Darex tries struggling out of the submission net even with his knees bleeding profusely and he's not able to walk. Suddenly the net's electric field activates and shocks Darex with extreme painful electricity. Carter sees Darex in trouble as he pulls out his omni-blade and runs over to help him. He stabs into the net breaking Darex free and he begins shooting Khanin's jet packto knock him off balance for Zaeed to shoot a carnage blast at him.

"You okay?" Carter asks.

"Carter you got to stop them I can't move my damn legs. Don't let that bastard get away!"

"No can do commander we're heavily pinned down here we don't have time for the Salarian now." Amuya states as she uses a biotic sphere to give her and Kerim some shields against the non stop blasts from the Pirates.

"There must be something to stop him." Carter thinks out loud.

Khanin decides to land on the balcony and draw his At-12 Raider shotgun. Zaeed continues firing at him with his assault rifle which Khanin takes cover and fires his shotgun. The two continue firing at each other and taking cover. Some Batarian pirates walk up the balcony and open fire at Zaeed, forcing him to try and shoot back and forth between them and Khanin.

"Carter what the fuck are you doing, I said keep these bastards off my arse. Forget about the fucking Salarian and give your team a Goddamn hand!" Zaeed yelled.

Carter looks at both situations and tries to decide on what to do. To either go after the doctor or help his team. Carter makes the right the decision by jumping onto the nearest turret and began opening fire on the mechs shields.

"What?" Khanin yells as he sees Carter getting on the turret and opening firing. Zaeed takes the opportunity to rush up to Khanin and smack a inferno grenade at him and kicking him off the balcony. The grenade explodes at point blank range in Khanin's face and completely destroys his tech armor and blade armor.

(through mic) "Sir, we have the doctor secured." a pirates alerts Khanin.

Khanin taps his omni-tool to open a secret door above the roof. He takes flight up there into another room. Making his getaway.

(through com) "You pricks nearly had me but not this time. See you all in hell!" Khanin anounces on the com.

(through intercom) "Alert, this station will self destruct in t minus one hour and counting." a voice announces.

"You've got to be shitting me?" Darex comments as he tries standing up but keeps falling down because of the blades stuck in his knees and making him bleed out badly.

"Damnit, Khanin got away and this whole station is about to blow the fuck up." Zaeed mentions as he walks over to the team as they rush over to help Darex up.

"We can't go. We need to find the survivors." Darex mentions and groans in pain.

"What about the scientist?" Kerim asks.

"Alright here's the plan, Kerim, you and Zaeed see if you can find the source of the detonation and shut it down. Amuya you stay with Darex and keep him stable, I will find the scientist and keep him from leaving this station." Carter orders.

Zaeed and Kerim goes to go find the source of the detonation while Carter rushes off to go stop the scientist. In the meantime, Amuya looks at Darex's knees and sees them bleeding very badly. She applies medi gel to stop the bleeding but she dare not touch the blades in risk of killing Darex. He will require surgery once he gets back on board the ship.

"Dammit. This fucking hurts." Darex comments in pain.

"They're in their pretty deep, I think they're even lodged into the bones and knee caps. You have to stay here and don't move until a medical team gets here." Amuya warns.

"Dammit. You must hate for the way I act." Darex looks down in a shameful way.

"Darex, why would I hate the Krogan I find cute and attractive?" Amuya smiles.

"Because the way I try to kill that doctor and after what he has done to my mother. I couldn't control myself. How can you like a monster like me?" Darex asks with his hands in his face and begins to tear a bit.

Amuya sighs, reaches forward and kisses Darex on the cheek while wiping his tears away gently. He looks up and lays his forehead against her forehead and smiles. He decides to kiss her back on the cheek.

"Carter will stop the scientist, you've always viewed as his brother and he won't let you down ever." Amuya answers.

"That I know is true Amuya."

Meanwhile, Carter rushes down the hallway back towards the shuttle bay as he sees the pirates load Dr. Maeoquol on board. The Pirates see Carter and open fire on him. Carter activates his barrier to deflect the bullets, warps towards them and slams the ground with his biotic pulse sending the pirates across the bay and one out of the bay door. The ship begins to start its engines and tries to take off. Carter thinks quick and sees the control switch to the shuttle bay. With a quick aim with his pistol he shoots the control switch button and closes the door. Causing the ship to ram into the door and crumble itself to a damaged wreck. Dr. Maeoquol is the only survivor as he crawls out of the ship and sees Carter walking up to him, holding his pistol at him.

"I take it you're here to kill me right?" Dr. Maeoquol asks Carter.

"Not just yet." Carter answers angrily as he grabs him by the thread. He taps his omni-tool to call Kerim and Zaeed. "Guy's did you find the controls?" Carter asks.

(through intercom) "Self destruction averted. Thank you and have a nice day." the voice replies.

(through mic) "Does that answer your question?" Kerim asks.

"I guess it does. I've got the doctor. Heading back to Darex and Amuya now. I'll meet you guys back there."

Carter handcuffs Dr. Maeoquol and forces him to walk back over to the central control room. There Carter finds Darex and Amuya just as Zaeed and Kerim enter.

"So which clan are you kissing the ass of commander? Is it clan Urdnot by any chance?" Dr. Maeoquol asks him.

"No it's called shutting the hell up." Carter answers angrily.

"Quite the temper you have. I wonder who has it bigger, you or the Krogan warlord before us."

Carter smacks him in the head with his pistol shutting him as they arrived back the rest of the group. Dr. Maeoquol sees Darex glaring at him angrily and raises an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah I'm the son of the mother you killed back on Tuchanka." Darex pulls out a pistol on him aiming right at Dr. Maeoqul.

"Youngman I've experimented on allot of mothers so you're going to have to enlighten me more on information."

"It's the one that screamed the most and I was her son."

"Oh her now I remember. She was also the one that screamed the loudest. I thought she would've had more endurance than she did."

"You son of a bitch." Darex cocks his pistol readying himself to shoot him.

"You kill me and the survivors won't survive much longer." Dr. Maeoquol warns him.

"Where the fuck are they?!" Darex asks angrily.

"They're somewhere around here, just gotta find my lab. Well I had multiple labs so they could be anywhere but they're here. But each of them has infected with a lesser Genophage virus. You blow the brain the made them that way, and you bring the genophage back. I can cure them, but in return I want to be spared. Sound like a good deal?"

"If you lie to me I'll blow your fucking brains out myself." Darex answers furiously

"What's it gonna be, revenge for what I did to your screaming mother or stopping the genophage?"

"Carter find the damn thing. I'll keep watch."

"You sure you want to leave me in his hands? He is quite unstable like his mother tries to be when I was dissecting her liver, or was it her womb, forgot really."

"Carter he is really tempting me. Go find it now."

"No Darex, you can't even walk because of your legs. I'm having a medical team come pick you up for Kayla to do surgery on your knees. As for the mad scientist here, I'm calling nearby Specters to take him into custody, for everything he's done, he'll pay tenfold in prison after we make him cure the people's he's harmed." Carter states.

"Give me one good fucking reason. Why the fuck can I can't shoot him?" Darex asks Carter furiously.

"By all rights you have the right to kill me, but by killing me you bring the genophage back. So like I said are you going to take revenge for your screaming mother or cure the genophage. What's it going to be?"

"That's the good fucking reason. Darex think, the Krogan he's experimented on have been infected with the genophage that only he can cure. You kill him and you'll bring the genophage back to the entire Krogan race. Is that what you want? is that what your mother would've wanted?" Carter asks Darex.

Darex let's out a large sigh and begins to think about what Carter and the doctor said. His hand begins to shake as his fingers loosen the trigger and drops the gun and looks away. "Get him out of my fucking face. Go find the cure Carter."

Carter nods and begins contacting a nearby Specter agent to come to the station.

"Well I gotta keep tracking Khanin, him and I are not finished by a Goddamn long shot. Great working with you Kerim and your Viper squad Carter. If Shepard was alive he be smiling at his replacement. Because he could've finally settled down and retired peacefully like good old Jessie did."

"Who the hell is Jessie?"

"My old assault rifle." Zaeed comments before walking off.

"Zaeed. Let me know when you find anything on him."

"Will do Carter." Zaeed walks off.

Sometime later back on the Verminus, Carter enters the med bay to see Darex laying on a medical bed for Krogan as Kayla and Florolia begin to prep him for surgery.

"Carter there you are, mind if we talk before the docs here put me to sleep?" Darex asks.

"Sure Darex. What is it?"

Darex motions for Florolia and Kayla to give them privacy. They nod their heads and leave the room to let Carter and Darex talk in peace.

"Carter… what you just saw down there was a monster inside of me. It just came out everytime I hear his name or even see his face. I just lose control. I can't help myself. I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

Carter smiles and pats Darex's shoulder.

"Darex, it's alright. Everyone has a dark side they're afraid of. It may not look it or sound like it, but I've got myself one just as bad as yours. But it takes real courage and determination put together with an unbreakable will to not let it consume us. You did great sparing that mad scientist. Because you personally stopped the Genophage from coming back." Carter answers.

"I guess that makes sense but… it just didn't feel right letting him go like this."

"I know, I wanted to shoot him for his smart mouth. I cannot imagine what you must feel like having to let him go like that. But take comfort in the idea that you've stopped him from doing any more experiments like he did on your mother and that he'll pay for what he did."

"Thanks Carter. You really are a great brother to have you know."

"Yep, well I got to go check on something. I'll let the docs take care of your knees. See you back on your feet in a couple of days brother." Carter smiles as he pats Darex on the shoulder before getting up and walking off.

"Sure thing and again. Thanks."

Florolia and Kayla enter the med bay and start prepping Darex for his surgery.

"We're going to see if we can remove the shrapnel blades in your knee caps and bones. We don't know how much are in there so we can't tell you how long you'll be out." Kayla states.

"But on the bright side, you've got a visitor close by." Florolia tells Darex as she motions for the observation room. In the observation room, Darex sees Amuya in there waving at him with a smile on her face. Darex smiles and let's the sleep drugs in his I.V. kick in to put him asleep.


	29. Anetti: Citadel

Carter was sitting his bedroom thinking about Zea recently since. He thinks about how he wants his relationship to go with Zea. He goes over to his computer at his desk and looked over on the contact list. He scrolls down and find Zea's name in full and felt nervous about it. He took a deep breath and typed in a invite message for her to come up and talk. He sends it and waits for her reply. She agrees and said to be up in a few minutes. Within a few short minutes, Zea came aboard the captain's room.

"I got your message, is everything okay?" Zea asked.

"Yeah everything is fine just deep in thought." Carter answered.

"What do you mean?" Zea asks as she sits by him on the bed.

"Well, I know there've been examples of Quarians dating other non quarian species. Commander Shepard and Tali were one good example. I just, well, how were they able to make it work? I guess I'm saying I'm a little nervous because I've never had a girlfriend before, especially a cute Quarian one."

"Yeah I never had a human or even a non quarian boyfriend before. And you think I'm cute?" Zea asks curiously.

"Of course, why else do you think I get nervous like some teenager whenever I'm around you." Carter answered with a blush. "Plus I think your silver colored hair is unique and different which I find attractive."

Zea blushes hard hearing that he finds her silver hair attractive and that he finds her cute.

"But what's got me shaking on my boots is that I want this to work between us but I just don't know how. Quarians immune systems have improved a little since peace with the Geth was made. But I know there's still some cautions to be taken even now." Carter answered shaking nervously and a little scared.

"Yes I know and with humans and their know diseases. I'm afraid of catching them. Oh!... Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"No it's okay. I agree with you and that's why I'm scared, I'm scared of hurting you accidentally. Wish we could talk to Tali and ask her how she was able to make it work with Shepard when he was around. But you know her pretty busy as one of the Admiralty Board."

Zea places her hand on Carter's hand and gently holds it tight. "I know but we can figure this out together. We can make this work. I just know it."

Carter smiles and hugs Zea gently while giving her mask a little kiss. "Thank you, that means so much to hear from you."

"You're welcome. It means so much to me that I'm here for you. I wanna be with you. I want your body against mine to get to know each other better. Something that can make us bond." Zea rubs his hand and leans onto his shoulder. Zea unfolds her face plate and leans closer to Carter's lips until interrupted with a knock on the door.

Carter goes over to the door, answers it and sees Kerim at the door. "Kerim?"

"Hey Carter, got a little minute to talk?"

"Zea..."

"It's okay. I have to get back to work anyways. It was nice talking to you and I hope we can make this work." Zea walks out smiling back to her station.

"So what's on your mind Kerim?"

"Well I know you wanted to take me on Anetti's mission but unfortunately I can't help you on it."

"Wait you want to come along but you can't help? Why?"

"Well I have some, personal matters to attend and no it's not like my personal mission the other day. It's...a...complicated and private." Kerim answers with a slight blush on his face.

"That's fine Kerim. Do what you need to do."

"Thank you, I did contact my old apprentice and close friend to give you a hand on the mission." Kerim answers.

"Very well then. Who's your old apprentice?"

"Kolyat Krios." Kerim answered.

"Thane's son?"

"Yeah, Kolyat found out that I was his father's best and only apprentice. So he asked me teach him everything his father taught me. I did teach him as I felt Thane would have wanted to pass on his skills and knowledge to his son. Unlike me, Kolyat uses his skills for C-Sec services. I wouldn't say he is my apprentice because I didn't have much time to teach him much, but from what I've heard he's mastered everything his father knew. But has chose to use those skills as an Infiltrator not an assassin."

"That's understandable. He should be a fine help."

"Yeah, in the meantime, think you can find another teammate to accompany you on this?"

"Sure, go do what you need and I'll take care of it." Carter smiles.

"Thanks Carter and sorry for interrupting anything between you and Zea."

"Oh… uh… it's okay."

Kerim nods and walks off to take the elevator back to his room.

(over intercom) "Commander we have arrived at the Citadel." Genesis alerts Carter.

"On my way. Prep the team. I'll be down there."

Carter takes the elevator down to the shuttle bay to get dressed in his usual armor. Axel and Anetti come down to get prepared as Carter requests Astok to join. Astok soon comes down and gets prepared quickly. Before long, the group exit the ship through the docking bay arriving at the Citadel shuttle bay.

"Okay, mind if you brief us a little on this mission Anetti?" Axel requests.

"We're going to track down a Batarian Diplomat stationed here somewhere in the Citadel. Once we've tracked him down and locate him we need to find any evidence of his possible involvement of my family's murder. If he's guilty, I wish to personally assassinate him. I will need everyone's help with this in finding the evidence. I don't want to assassinate the wrong diplomat." Anetti answers.

"We'll do everything we can." Axel comments

"Thank you." The team walks out of the ship and begin to look around. As they approached the C-Sec office, they were approached by Kolyat who was armed with a M-12 Locust with a silencer and a M-97 Viper.

"Commander Carter? I'm Kolyat Krios, I was told by Kerim that you would need help for this mission." Kolyat greeted them.

"Nice to meet you. You're Thane's son if I'm correct?" Carter asks.

"Correct Commander. I'm not as skilled as my father was but I've got enough experience working with C-Sec to be of some great help for you."

"Very good. Anetti lead the way."

"I trust you briefed by Kerim?" Anetti asks.

"I was, the individual you are looking for is Prenne Rak'deh. He's a Batarian diplomat whose got a reputation for being corrupt to the point that the Batarians themselves are seriously thinking of removing him of his position. However anyone who ever thinks that mysteriously vanishes. C-Sec has been looking into the matter for sometime but we haven't gotten much if any evidence. Luckily I have permission from both Commander Garrus and Commander Bailey to seek out evidence for a recent possible lead to a crime not too long ago."

"Yep, he's briefed." Astok jokes.

"However, if the evidence is true, I will have to take him into custody to face trial for his crimes." Koylat warns Anetti.

"Unacceptable. This man has murdered my family and I plan to eliminate him."

"I know and understand your pain Ms. but you can't kill him right off the bat. You have to let C-Sec handle it. I will do what I can to help but be warned I am obligated to place you under arrest if you kill him."

"I will not be denied. Thank you for the information. We'll handle it from here." Anetti puts on her hood.

"Anetti wait. We need his help since he's got clearance to investigate. We don't even know if this man is guilty or not. Let's just find if there is any evidence and sort it out from there." Carter requests.

"Very well. But I will eliminate him regardless. This is for my family's honor."

Anetti begins walking off. Before Carter can follow her, Koylat gently stops Carter.

"Commander, your teammate seems like a great person but is following the wrong path I almost walked ten years ago. Please try to make her see reason. I do not want to arrest her but I will if she does kill him." Koylat tells Carter calmly.

"I know. I was worried from the start since she told me. I'll keep an eye on her for her sake."

"Thank you Commander, Prenne's apartment is right this way." Koylat motions for them to follow him.

"Alright then." Carter follows Anetti as they all follow Koylat to a shuttle car as it took them an apartment section of the Citadel.

"It's true I have a search warrant for Prenne. I have a strong feeling the area may be heavily guarded. So we're in we may have to sneak inside. Who all has skills in sneaking?" Koylat asks.

"Well me and Axel have tactical cloak, so does Anetti here. Carter on the other hand will probably sneak inside the hard way." Astok answers.

"Well I can still sneak my way in. I just have to distract the guards is all."

"I see, I'll see if I can provide the distraction you need Carter. Remember we are just here to search for evidence, nothing else, nothing more, understand?" Koylat asks calmly.

"Yes I know. It's just Anetti I'm more worried about ."

"You do know I'm right here Carter, and I'll be fine." Anetti answers.

"Yes but I'm worried if we don't find proof then what."

"Then we keep searching until we find the proof on whoever killed my family." Anetti responds.

"We will Anetti. We will. Let's do this. Get in there." Carter commanded.

The shuttle arrives at the apartment section of the Citadel. Once there they exit and walk towards their destination. As they walked towards the apartment Anetti looks through her scope and sees two human guards, three batarian guards, one krogan and five vorcha bodyguards.

"You weren't kidding when you said he would have his apartment heavily guarded." Anetti comments.

"Is there a reason why this guy has his place guarded so well?" Axel asks.

"We've got mid reports stating that he's become paranoid of someone or thing after him. So he has bodyguard with him and at his apartment at all times. Which is why he won't let even C-Sec look or do any search." Koylat answers.

"Hm. Alright I'll need something to distract them."

Koylat walks up a bit and puts his hands in a praying formation.

"Amonkira. Lord of Hunters. Grant that my hands be steady, my aim be true, and my feet swift. And should the worst come to pass, grant me forgiveness." And with that said, Koylat disappears in a flash when someone walks by in front of him.

"Alright. Anetti, Astok, Axel?" Carter looks for his squad mates and sees they've all disappeared using tactical cloak. "No fair, I can't do that ninja shit even for the life of me."

Carter crouch's and begins moving around the railings trying to pass the guards. He knew if he goes off and fights them, there would be too many to fight. He moves to a large vase and sees the krogan guard at the door.

"Gotta be something to distract him."

The Krogan guard hears something close by. "I heard something move, checking it now." the Krogan guard walks off to check out the source of the noise.

"Shit." He sees the Krogan coming by as he tries to figure out on what to do. He draws his rifle waiting for the right time. The Krogan gets closer as he waits nervously clenching his fist. Just as the Krogan came into position Carter jumped out quickly and knocks him right in the stomach and head while covering his mouth struggling and passes out. Carter drags him out checking if nobody sees him and puts him in the dumpster. Carter checks his corners and slowly heads to the door and knocks on the door.

"Guy's. It's me Carter."

The door slowly opens as Astok comes out of tactical cloak. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah you try knocking out a Krogan without making a sound." Carter answers as he walks through the door.

"I have done that before, difficult but not impossible." Astok jokes as he closes the door. "Anyrate, Axel and Anetti got the bedroom. Koylat's got the basement. I say we go for the kitchen."

"Alright then. Let's take a look."

"Sweet, while we're add let's go for a bite." Astok jokes again.

"Not now Astok."

"It was worth a try." Astok comments as they entered the kitchen and start searching the area. Carter begins opening the drawers as he finds nothing but forks, spoons and knives and closes them.

"Found anything yet Astok?" Carter.

"Nothing in the fridge." Astok answers.

"Astok?"

"Relax I'm not eating anything, this guy doesn't even have anything worth eating anyrate." Astok answers as he closes the fridge.

"Well there's nothing in here so far. Check behind the fridge."

"Already did that sir, nothing behind the fridge but dust, dust, and more f-ing dust. What about you, found anything yet?"

"Nothing in the drawers. Let's go check the others."

"Hey Axel, you and Anetti found anything?" Astok asks through his mic.

(through mic) "I couldn't find anything but Anetti might have. Come up and see."

"On our way." Carter and Astok head upstairs to the bedroom. There they meet Axel and Anetti waiting in the room for them.

"Where's Koylat?"

"He's still checking the basement. In the meantime I found this." Anetti answers.

"Okay. Axel tells me you might have found something."

"Indeed." Anetti answers as she pulls up a holo disk drive.

"Okay. What is this?" Carter asks.

Anetti inserts the holo flash drive and plays a video.

"Okay. Let's see what you got here." Astok comments.

The security footage begins to play as they see Prenne talking to a group in a round table.

"Welcome. I'm glad you were able to make it."

"It took us quite a risk, what is it you want Prenne?"

"I have some kind of trash that needs to be taken out. They're are ruining my deals and businesses with the Blue Suns. I need them out of the picture. I don't care if it has to be bloody like a sprinkler."

"We understand sir but what you're asking is quite the risk for both us and you. You understand that right?"

"Yes I understand. Do it or you lose your payday."

"Yes sir, we have the pictures of the targets and we'll take care of them as best we can."

"Good expect your paychecks when you eliminate the Liun family."

The video cuts off.

"So he is guilty." Everyone heard Koylat behind as he was behind them secretly the entire time.

"How the… nevermind." Axel shrugs off.

"Now that we have evidence of his involvement with your families murder, we can now move in for his arrest to face trial." Koylat explains to Anetti.

"I refuse to arrest him. He killed my honorable family and it will not be in vain."

"Ma'am I understand your anger, I too once tried to walk this dark path you and my father have. But from Shepard I have learned the consequences of such dark paths. Please, do not do this for your own sake." Koylat warned as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

She growls and let's a sigh. "If another innocent dies. I won't hesitate to kill." She pokes his face and turns away.

"She reminds me of myself in younger years." Koylat mentions to Carter.

"I see. Let's get to it before he makes another drastic move."

"Where's this guy suppose to be at right now?" Astok asks as he records the video.

"Around this time he goes to Chora's Den at the lower wards to drink whatever issues he face the day away. He would be there as my best guess." Koylat answers calmly.

"Okay. We need to go down there without drawing attention to ourselves." Carter states.

"Well looks like we're back to the tactical cloak. Carter you're on your own in sneaking out." Axel jokes as he, Astok, and Anetti turn invisible while Koylat disappears in the shadows of the room.

(Sighs) "Figures." Carter sneaks his way back downstairs to the front door.

He opens it and sees the same Krogan again. He quickly reacts with a punch in the stomach and uppercutting him knocking him out. Before he dropped Carter caught him and pulled him inside and laid him on the couch. He sneaks his way back to the door and exited without being spotted.

"Well at least you took your sweet time." Astok jokes again as he appears next to Carter.

"Shut up Ass-tok." Carter walks pass by him.

(Through mic) "Carter we got a problem. Anetti took off after to where Prenne is at." Axel alerts Carter.

"Oh Crap. Dammit Anetti. Team Anetti went hunting on her own. We need to find her stat."

(through mic) "I am tracking her right now. Head to the bar as fast as you can." Koylat answers.

"On our way. Move it team. Double time."

Carter and Astok rush off to find a cab to take them to the Lower wards of the Citadel. When they got there, they met Axel who was waiting on them.

"Any sign of her?" Carter asks,

"Not yet, she's good at keep silent and stealthy. I can't even track her." Axel answers.

"Well she is an assassin." Astok comments.

"Koylat, have you found her?"

(through mic) "Negative, but I am keeping eyes on Prenne. He's in the bar drunk and drinking. Anetti has not made an attempt at his life yet. So get here quick and we maybe able to stop her."

"Come on. Let's go."

Everyone rushes over to the Chora's den bar. There they found Prenne along with several bodyguards heavily drinking.

"So Carter think the guards will be a problem?" Astok asks.

One guard turns over and pukes on a nearby trashcan. Everyone in the room laughs at the sight.

"Not really from what it seems." Carter answers

The group walk over to Prenne as he drinks another pint of alcoholic liquid.

"So what's the plan Carter?" Axel asks.

"Follow me." Carter walks up to Prenne who's too drunk to notice Carter. Astok and Axel follow as Carter ordered as they wondered what is he planning.

"Prenne Rak'deh?" Carter asks.

Prenne looks at Carter and with half opened four eyes, let's out a loud burp.

"Oh great, a council specter, shit what did I do this time I wonder?" Prenne asks drunk out of his ass.

"What now Carter?" Astok asks.

"We've got…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I fucking know. You got some kind of dirt on me and you want to take to jail. And you know what. To hell with all. I am so tired of being a diplomat, so tired of kissing Aria's blue ass, tired of getting my ass kicked by the council in debates every fucking day. Tired of trying to kill myself with all the alcohol. So you know what, just fucking take me jail and throw away the key why don't you." Prenne comments still completely drunk.

"Sir what have you been drinking tonight?" Axel asked completely surprised as Astok and Carter.

"Honestly, I could be drinking Krogan piss and I wouldn't know. (Burps) Hell I've had almost every drink this bar has had tonight and I'm surprised none of the shit I've poured down my throat hasn't killed me yet." Prenne answered as he waved his hand idiotically.

Astok waves his hand at the bartender. "I'll have whatever he's having."

"Astok?" Carter asks irritated.

"What he's drinking the good shit. We need to get this stuff on the Verminus' bar."

"So what dirt did you find on specter? My drug dealings with the various gangs? A few corrupted political moves. That time I did a public indecency walking around with no clothes on. Which mind you I did blind a few people that day." Prenne as he drank an entire high grade bottle of whisky within a few seconds.

"Carter do you have a plan for this drunk idiot?" Axel asks.

"At this point I don't even know anymore." Carter shrugs.

"Oh I see where you getting you don't believe that I had a public indecency huh? Is that what you're telling me?!" Prenne's yells drunkenly at Carter.

"No that's not what I'm saying." Carter answers.

"Yeah that's exactly what you're saying. I got proof damn you. Show Em!" Prenne orders one of his bodyguards.

A krogan bodyguard walks over to the group, having a hard time because he's as drunk as the others. He taps his omni-tool and shows them footage of Prenne walking around the citadel naked. Astok, Axel, and Carter scream as they cover their eyes as if they were blinded.

"My Eyes Oh shit my EYES!" Astok yells.

"I've been blinded by an eternal brightness!" Axel yells.

Carter turns off his omni-tool with a disgusted look on his face.

"Believe me now Specter? I got more dirt on me if that's what you want. Come on you can have the whole fucking sand hill if you like." Prenne tells Carter in his drunken state as he gulps down another bottle of high grade whisky.

"Koylat, are you taking him in now?" Carter asks annoyed.

(through mic) "I'm not filing the report to my superiors right now. Waiting on them to give the confirmed order." Koylat answers.

"For God's sake Koylat tell them to hurry up my eyes are bleeding from this madness shit." Axel yells.

A sniper shot is then heard. However as if by luck, Prenne bends down to get another drink, causing the shot to miss him.

(Gasps) "Anetti. Anetti, stand down." Carter orders.

(through mic) "Carter what the hell are you doing in the way of my shot?!" Anetti asked.

"How did this bottle explode?" Prenne asks.

"I don't know boss it just went ka-bloom!" his human bodyguard tells him.

"Yo guys look, look I can fly, I'm a perekeite. Somebody give me a fucking sunflower seed!" His drunk Krogan bodyguard got up on the table and tried to fly by jumping off. Instead he lands face first on the ground passed out.

"Anetti, he's not even sober to deal with this. Stand down."

(through mic) "No. I didn't come all this way after so many years just so he can get away from being drunk off his ass."

"I don't know about you guys but I got to take a piss." Prenne gets up, unzips his pants and starts pissing at a nearby table.

"Prenne, for crying out loud get down. There's a sniper trying to kill you!" Carter warns.

"Piss off. I'm trying to piss. Oh...yeah…" Prenne tells in drunk and relaxed state while pissing on a table.

"Anetti, I'm telling you once again. Stand down immediately."

(through mic) "Carter this man...my family, they deserved better."

"I think I got enough in me to sign my own signature. Which one of you specter agents want my signature is piss form?"

"No we don't want your signature is piss form we don't even want to be around you after the Public indecency video." Astok answered.

"Anetti, think for one second. Has your family ever seek for revenge?" Carter asks.

Prenne finishes and zips his pants back on. "So are you going to arrest me or kill me. Either way just put me out of my fucking misery because I can't take this shit no more. I have the council chewing my ass up every day, I have so many problems I can't handle for my people anymore, the dirty dealings I used to do don't even benefit me. I'm just alive and kicking for nothing, and above all that I got some assassin whose family I killed always after me. And because of her I can't even sleep at night. This is all I can do to escape from the hell of my own making." Prenne asks and tells Carter.

Carter pushes him off after hearing what he said. "Has your father said anything about seeking for revenge?" Carter asks.

In Anetti's sniping spot, she watches the entire scene through her scope. Her hands shaking as if she was in deep conflict inside. She thinks for a moment and lowers her sniper rifle as tears form in her eyes.

"Just...take him away…" Anetti requests.

Back with Carter and the group, Carter looks back at Prenne as he got on his knees with his hands behind his head. As if begging Carter to arrest him.

"Koylat, we have our arrest." Carter confirms.

(through mic) "Understood Commander."

Back with Anetti, she felt someone place a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Koylat was behind her hiding in the shadows the entire time. "I witnessed everything from the distance."

"Yes I know. I just…" She closes her eyes and begins to tear.

Koylat hangs up his mic and looks at Anetti.

"Anetti, I may not know your family personally. But I do know that your father believed you were one of the best things he added to this universe. Thank you for making him proud." Koylat said to her calmly as he held a hand out to her.

"Thank you Koylat. I appreciate that." She wipes the tears from her eyes.

Koylat helps her up and pats her on the shoulder. Much later on back on the Verminus, Carter walks into the comms room. There a hologram of Bailey appears.

"Commander Carter. I'm commander Bailey of C-Sec. I got word my good Drell buddy that you got the evidence that proofed Prenne was guilty of murdering a family. Funny how when he brought him in he seemed overjoyed to be arrested and in jail." Bailey tells Carter.

"He said he was tired of everything. Basically stressed out."

"So that's why they say never become a diplomat. Anyrate thanks again Carter for your help. Looking forward to working with you again in the future. Bailey out." Bailey's holograms disappears.

After Bailey's hologram disappears, Carter takes the elevator to the vegetation garden section of the ship to check on Anetti.

"Anetti?"

"Hello Carter, forgive me for my disobedience. It was...hard...so very hard." Anetti answered sadly.

"I know it is. You wanted to kill him to avenge your family."

"Yes…"

"But you know it wasn't right."

"I do…"

"You've done your family proud. Especially your father."

"I know...but even with that knowledge...still doesn't make it feel better…"

"It does. It shows that seeking for revenge is one of the worst things to commit especially from that Batarian. It would've felt like shaming a family. No offense."

"Carter, have you ever felt the desire to seek revenge? Like me, Kerim, and Darex have felt?"

"And like I said to them. Revenge seeking is not the way to get rid of burdens like this. It only brings the worse out of us."

"But what about you personally. Have you ever felt the desire for revenge?"

"Yes. But I don't want to stoop to that level because it wouldn't make me a better man. It would make me the worst kind of person to ever be with."

"When you had to let revenge go, what did you do to help move on from it?"

"To do things I enjoy. Basic therapy and hobbies to keep me occupied like my model ships in my cabin."

Anetti smiled. "I see, thank you for this talk and thank for setting me on the right path. Thank you for enlightening my father's words. He once said to keep emotional tensions away from your job." Anetti answered.

"Of course Anetti. Anytime."

Carter and Anetti shakes hands before Carter gets up and heads to the elevator. He takes it down to the med bay to check up on Darex. On his way down, he meets Kerim who enters the elevator with him.

"Hey Carter how the mission with Koylat go?" he asks.

"It went pretty well if I do say so myself." Carter answers.

"Well that's good. You heading to the med bay to check up on Darex?"

"Yes I was. Why?"

"I'm heading down there too, to do something very, very, very stupid." Kerim sighs annoyingly.

"Like what?" Carter asks.

"Remember when I said I had to do something deeply personal and I couldn't join this mission?"

"Yes I remember." Carter answers.

Kerim sighs. "You're about to see me go through with it." he answers as the elevator stops at the med bay.

"You mean with…"

The two walk in the med bay. Carter sees Darex heavily sleep and snoring on the medical bay.

"Hello Carter, Darex's knee surgery is a success as me and Florolia were able to remove all the shrapnel. Darex should make a full recovery within a few days. In the meantime he needs to stay with us for the time being." Kayla alerts Carter.

"That's good news. Thank you."

Kerim remained silent.

"Uh… Kayla have you seen Florolia anywhere?" Carter asks.

"Oh right here, sorry I was just getting another sedative for Darex." Florolia comes in with another sedative bag for Darex.

"Kerim, would like to speak with you. If you have the time."

"Sure, what is it Kerim?" Florolia asks as she looks towards him. Kerim blushes and looks away while clearing his throat.

"Ah Florolia um...I...well...uh…" Kerim staggered.

"Go on." Carter pushes him gently towards Florolia.

Kerim gave Carter a pissed off look before looking back at Florolia.

"Um...well it's, I...well…"

"Is there something you want to tell me Kerim?" Florolia asks nervously playing with her fingers.

Kerim hesitates but finally just pops his neck a bit.

"Would you like to go get a drink with me at the bar later?" Kerim asked.

"Uh… s-sure. I love to. I'll meet you after my shift." Florolia blushes lightly.

Kerim nods and walks off with Carter.

"What the hell did I just do?" Kerim asks himself out loud.

"What just happened is that you asked her out." Carter answers.

"No I just asked her for a drink. If I wanted to ask her out, I would have to get permission from her father first, which would require me to beat him in a CQC match first." Kerim answers.

"Well true I guess but you still asked her out either way."

Kerim groans as he bangs his head on the wall slightly.

"Come on Kerim. Listen I was nervous when I was with Zea about this. I know you can do this but you have to make this work."

"That's just it, this is all happening like by not my choice or something. First I got that necklace at like it just happened. Thought she may like it. Now I just asked her if she wanted to get a drink because I figured she would need a break after doing surgery on Darex. What the hell is happening…?"

"Isn't it obvious? You have feelings for her." Carter answers.

"Carter, I...I'm not suppose to…" Kerim answers.

"Not what? Like a girl that might like you back."

"Carter I, I've had a very complicated life in this Merc business. And I'm just so used to it that anything outside of it just…" Kerim stops as he sits down.

"Well maybe it's time to change that business." Carter sits next to Kerim with his hand on his back.

"I just don't want to hurt her anymore then she's already been." Kerim answered.

"You're not. You'll be easing each other's pain."

Kerim sighs.

"I got to get to my next mission. Take it slow and easy okay."

"Alright then."

Carter smiles as he got up and walked off to prepare for the next mission.


	30. Axel: Lazarus Station

Carter had just finished getting suited up and ready to do Axel's neck mission in the hangar bay. With him where Kriat and Ladia as they finished getting armed and ready. Around that time, Axel came in already fully dressed in his Cerberus Stealth Suit Armor and helmet and armed with his weapons.

"Alright guys. We're going after Dr. Max Kenlinsky. Back in the day, he was the Cerberus Scientist in charge of Project Phoenix under the Illusive man himself. He was arrested after the Reaper war but was let free for unknown reasons. And since you guys say you've been seeing Dragoons, then the only way Cerberus could've gotten their hands on them was from this man. So if Dragoons are in this mess then I know Kenlinsky is back making them for Cerberus. Our mission is to put an end to Project Phoenix once and for all." Axel briefed everyone.

"It seems strange enough. Cerberus just tried to use Reaper Tech and now this. This situation is getting worse than I thought." Ladia comments.

"If we take down Kenlisky for good, then we would strike a major blow to Cerberus. He's that important to them. I wouldn't be surprised if he's the new man in charge. Either way, we're putting an end his shit today."

(over com) "Commander Carter, we are approaching the Lazarus Station." Jade alerts Carter.

The ship hovers over to the dock as it lands and hook cables into the ship. After the ship is docked the team exited the ship.

"_If this man is as important as you say he is, then we should expect the most heavily trained of Cerberus Guarding him."_ Kriat mentions in everyone's minds.

"Kriat's right. Be on your toes team." Carter warned.

"Agreed. And keep an eye out for anywhere. I bet you a hundred credits the she bitch Marissa is here watching him like a hawk." Axel contributes.

"Agreed. Let's move." Carter motioned.

The team moved forward down the hallway. Axel quickly stops them and motions security cameras close by. Carter motions for Ladia to disable them. Ladia activates tactical Cloak and uses her omni-tool to disable to security camera, just long enough for them to move out away.

Once done, the two arrive in another hallway and move forward just as Ladia reappears.

"So this is the station they say Cerberus played God when they did the impossible and brought Commander Shepard back from the dead." Carter mentions.

"That was over ten years ago. What are they doing back here?" Ladia asks.

"Maybe Kelinskey needed a lab that maybe was still functional and wasn't the ideal spot to be disturbed by Alliance and Council forces." Axel answers.

"_If this Kelinskey was responsible for some of the most horrific war crimes in your war with the Reapers. Why did you let him free? In my cycle, such war criminals of this magnitude would have suffered the most horrifying of punishments." _Kriat asks in everyone's heads.

"I don't know why anyone would let this monster out of prison for what he did. Maybe because the damn politics with their asinine ideals thought his information was too valuable to put to waste in prison or kill off." Axel answers.

"Enough chit chat people. We got sick bastards to stop. Ladia, detecting any life signs?" Carter asks.

Ladia activates her omni-tool and scans.

"Yes, we've got allot. It's like this whole station is still fully functional and guarded." She answers.

"No surprise there." Axel mentions quietly.

_I am sensing these life forms as well. They have enough to outnumber us in great power. I suggest we take this the stealthy way as Kerim would put it."_

"Alright. Move out." Carter whispers to the team as he motioned them to move forward.

The team continued moving forward until Carter motions them to stop and wait. They see a Patrol of Cerberus Troopers ahead move down the hallway. When the coast was clear, Carter motions for them to move out and follow them. Around that time an alarm begins to go off.

(through com) "Alert. Alert. Alert. We have an intruder in Cargo bay B. All Assault teams report there and apprehend the intruder immediately." the group heard a voice on the com speakers.

The Cerberus patrol team they were following looked at the com before rushing off to go to Cargo Bay B.

"That's Kelinsky's voice. I recognize it from anywhere." Axel comments.

"If you know where he is Axel. Lead the way." Ladia suggests.

"Wait they said something about an intruder in Cargo Bay B." Carter mentions.

"Who could it be?" Ladia asks.

"Only one way to find out as they say. Double time team." Carter orders as they rush off to find Cargo Bay B.

After running down a few hallways, the group find an elevator that they take to head to their destination.

"This should take us to Cargo Bay B." Axel presses a few buttons for the elevator to start.

"Sounds like you've been here before." Ladia mentions.

"_He has been here before. I can sense it in his mind."_

"Kriat? What are you sensing?" Carter asks.

"_Axel was stationed here in charge of security guarding Shepard remains when they were rebuilding him."_

"Axel was here before?" Ladia asks shockingly.

"Yeah, the Illusive Man personally assigned me to guard Commander Shepard when Miranda was rebuilding him. I almost know this place like I know the back of my hand."

"Then lead us to the mysterious intruder."

"I am but who would want to come here after all this time?" Axel asks.

"I don't know but we have to find out. Come on." Carter lets Axel take lead.

The elevator stops and arrives at the lower level. Almost as soon as they exited they see a Cerberus Combat Engineer get flung violently to the wall. Passing by them fast.

"_What the?"_

The team turn to their left and move forward. At the end of the hallway in a huge hangar bay, they see several Cerberus soldiers fire back at someone. The team look towards the direction of the person they were firing at was a woman. She had ponytail style hair with the sides shaven sides and numerous tattoos on her body She wore black biker vest, low-slung jeans, steel-toe boots, and elbow length arm sleeves with finger less gloves. Apparently the woman was a extremely powerful biotic as she was flinging Cerberus soldiers around like rag dolls and performing powerful nova punches that would destroy mechs within seconds.

"Alright you Cerberus Fuckers what have you done to my students?!" the woman yelled.

"We've identified the target as Subject Zero request back up immediately!" a Cerberus Centurion requests.

The woman known as Subject Zero rushed over to the Centurion and biotic punches him so hard his head explodes.

"That voice does sound familiar. That sounds like…" Axel states.

"Jack?" Carter answers.

Jack notices the team above her.

"Who the fuck are you people?" she asks.

"_I would recommend of not sitting here and letting Cerberus win this fight." _Kriat suggests.

Almost on cue Cerberus reinforcements enter the area. Jack looks at all of them then looks back at Carter and his team.

"Look I don't care who you people are. These Cerberus bastards have my students so help me take them all down!" Jack yells before she does a biotic charged jump to jump flip high in the air and land with a powerful nova slam on the ground to send several Cerberus Troopers flying. She follows up with a destructive shockwave at a Cerberus Combat Engineer to destroy him and his turret before he activates it.

"You heard lady people, let's give her back up. Time to kick ass and take names Vipers!" Carter orders as they the team jump out of their hiding places.

Carter shoots with his pistol as he jumped over the crate. He next draws his omni-blade as he goes into a close quarter fight. He grabs the troopers arm, twists it, trips him onto the floor and stabs him in the back. Carter pulls out his rifle, activates his cryo ammo and shoots the troopers surrounding Jack and Carter punches the frozen troopers into pieces.

"You doing good, Jack?" Carter asks.

"How do you know me runt?" Jack yells as biotic uppercuts a Cerberus Guardian in the air, biotic charges up to the guardian in the air to grab him by the legs. While in the air, Jack throws the guardian at a group of Cerberus Troopers that explodes in a powerful biotic explosion upon impact.

"Damn she's scary." Ladia mentions.

"Yes she is." Axel answers.

Ladia jumps out of her hiding place as she activates her sentry turret and it begins shooting down the nearest troopers in a circle. Ladia pulls out her omni-bow along with her armor-piercing arrows and begins piercing them into the chest knocking them down one by one. She finally takes out her homing grenade, pulls it and throws it as it goes and explodes into the group.

Axel provides Ladia cover fire with his Mattlock as he shoots at Cerberus soldiers headings towards them at the stairway. Thinking quickly, he throws a smoke grenade to blind them. He biotic charges towards them and swings his biotic lashes around him to take down the entire squad. He draws his M-5 Phalanx pistol to shoot down a few Assault troopers close by.

Kriat draws his Partical Rifle and begins firing at a few Cerberus Guardians to destroy their shields before destroying them. He spreads his wings to take flight in the air to attack the combat engineers and their turrets up on the upper floors. He activates Ascension mode and uses his telekinesis to pick a few Cerberus Troopers up and fling them them towards another group of Cerberus soldiers like rag dolls. Quickly he charges up a dark Sphere and fires towards them that explodes with a massive explosion destroying several and more Cerberus soldiers and sending others flying.

"That should be the last of them. For now anyways." Carter confirms.

Jack turns to the group as Kriat exits Ascension mode.

"Alright now still who the hell are you people?" she asks.

"Viper Squad. I'm commander Carter."

"Shit. You sound like a pussy just like Shepard. Still thanks for your help back there."

"Oh boy. Another rebel." Carter mumbles to himself.

"Your Jack right. Another member from Shepard's Normandy Team." Ladia comments.

"What's it to you?"

"Axel, you better explain."

Jack notices Axel and Kriat and pulls out a gun to aim towards them.

"Hold on a second." Carter stands in between them.

"That's a Cerberus agent and a Collector you got five seconds." Jack threatens.

"I understand that but these two aren't who you think they are."

"Explain."

"Axel is an ex-Cerberus agent and Kriat is a Prothean, well was one once before."

Jack pauses for a moment. After a moment he puts the pistol away.

"Alright but on death row. You two pull something and I kick your asses out the airlock."

"_I promise you we will not betray you."_ Krait confirms.

Jack jumps from hearing Kriat speak in her mind.

"What the fuck. You getting in my head?" Jack asks.

"Well do to his evolution from the reapers his mouth has been completely sealed so he can't speak. He can speak only through his mind." Carter answers.

Jack raises an eyebrow with her mouth slightly opened. "Okay…"

"Yeah I know. Axel explain why we're here."

"We're here to basically capture and arrest. Dr. Kelinsky, the head of the Project Phoenix program and head of the station." Axel answers.

"Well why didn't you say so. That bastard Kelinsky has my students here and I'm here to settle the score and get them back." Jack answers popping her knuckles.

"Alright then. Do you know where he is then?" Ladia asks.

"Hell if I know I just got here." Jack answered.

"Axel?" Carter requests.

"Know Kelinskey, he's probably held up in the main lab buried in his research as crazy as it is. He's most likely there or in the main command room of the station." Axel answers.

"So we're dealing with this situation."

"Damn right we are dealing with this situation." Axel answers as he turns around and starts heading back to the elevator, motioning everyone to follow him.

"Alright team let's go." The team followed Axel back to elevator.

Axel takes the elevator back up to the floor they came in with Jack now with them.

"So what's your thing with Kelinsky?" Jack asked Carter.

"It's not my issue. You'll have to ask Axel about this."

"I've got some personal scores to settle. He's the one who turned me into a biotic in Project Phoenix. But I want to stop him from continuing the project for good."

"And I want put a bullet in his head unless he tells me what he's done with my students."

"See you two have something in common already." Carter jokes a bit.

"Watch it buddy."

"So you're still a teacher at Grissom Academy?" Ladia asks.

"Yeah, I am. About yesterday Cerberus attacked the academy again and made off with some of my students. We sent a distress signal but I didn't have time to wait. So went after Cerberus and they lead me here. David Archer one of my students and an old friend of Shepard gave this wacky omni-tool upgrade that he said would help me hack in anything. And low and behold, it's working so far."

"That's good to know I guess."

The elevator stops as they arrive back on the floor Carter's team arrived.

(through com) "Alert. Alert. Alert. Subject Zero has been spotted in the facility with Commander Carter and his Viper Team. All personal locate the intruders and eliminate them." Kelinksy spoke over the com.

"_It seems they know of our presence."_

"Safety's off. It's showtime." Carter alerted.

The group start moving down the hallway as Axel leads forward. They eventually arrive at one area that looks like a testing lab of some sort. The group were able to see several people in test water tanks in deep comas. Almost like how Carter found Florolia on Pragia.

"Oh spirits…' Ladia comments as the scene was a reminder of the horrible torture her sister went through. Only this time it was with several people.

"My god. This has to be stopped." Carter comments.

The group soon heard the speaker speak up.

(through speaker) "Axel Brookins. It's been a long time hasn't it?" Kelinksey asks. "And I see you brought back Subject Zero. Thank you, it's about time Cerberus reclaimed its property."

"Where did you find these people Kelinsky?" Axel asks.

(through speaker) "Here, there, wherever we saw fit in potentials."

"I refuse to see another victim turn into another experiment you fucker." Jack yells at him.

(through speaker) "Experiments you say. Well allow me to help you with that. Ms. Marissa Herington, could you kindly fulfill their requests."

Marissa exits a door on the far upper levels and walks forward a little. She turns to look at the team and with a calm emotionless face, presses a few buttons on her omni-tool. Almost immediately all the life support systems in all the tanks began to shut down and everyone inside one was either drowning or struggling to break out but to no avail.

"My God! Are you people insane?!" Carter yells as he and the team rushed to a tank and try to break it free or shoot it open.

For each time they tried nothing happened no matter how hard they tried. In the end every last person out of a hundred test subjects slowly died in their water tanks with their heart monitors all deeping dead.

Ladia fell to her knees deeply horrified at what she witnessed as the sounds of every one hundred test subjects all beep a dead silence while their bodies float lifelessly in the tanks. Carter tries not to show his face to the suffering victims. It was a good thing he was wearing his helmet, he couldn't bear to look into their pleading eyes still staring at him with their lifeless bodies.

(through speaker) "So was that able to help any? They are experiments no more." Kelinsky asks.

"Get them out now Ladia. We'll take Kelinsky."

Marissa snaps her fingers. Four Cerberus Dragoons drop down as two Atlas Mechs entered and three Cerberus Phantoms decloak.

"Kill them all." Marissa orders as she begins to walk away.

"Where the hell you think your going you BITCH! You killed all these people and smiled!" Axel yells as she starts shooting towards Marissa. Marissa simply waves her hand to activate her spherical barrier to block the shots as she walks off.

Before they could get up to the balcony the two Atlas Mechs block their paths knocking them back a bit.

"Dammit all!" Jack yells as she rushes up and charges a biotic shockwave towards the Atlas only to be stopped by a palm blaster by one of the Phantoms as all three of the cloak.

"Kriat, you and Jack handle the Phantoms, me and Axel will handle the Dragoons, Ladia I need you to distract the Atlases as best as you can and keep them off our backs."

"_As you command Carter."_

"Attack Vipers!" Carter commanded as they separate in different directions.

Ladia activates tactical cloak and after getting in a good sniping spot, she starts firing at one of the Atlases. Her black widow doing tremendous amount of damage as she was able to sabotage their shields and weapons. They try firing towards her but keep missing due to the weapon systems messed up and unable to pinpoint where she's at. Ladia next uses her omni-bow and shot thru the windshield of the Atlas killing the pilot. She jumps onto it, opens the hatch, pulling the corpse out as she takes control.

"Hell yeah." she smirked.

Meanwhile, Carter and Axel opened fired at the Dragoons as they took cover and fired back. One dashed towards them and tries to strike them with its biotic lashes. The first one grabs Carter by the neck with its lash and begins to electrocute him killing him slowly until Axel's lash grabs the Dragoon with his lash, pulls him off onto the floor and stabs him in the chest with his omni-blade. The three remaining dragoons continued to open fire at the two, forcing Carter and Axel to take cover. Axel pulls out a smoke grenade and on the count of three, he throws it to blind the three dragoons. Take the opportunity, Carter biotic charges to one blind dragoon and follows up with a nova slam to knock all three of them out of balance. Thinking quickly, Carter grabs his shotgun, activates his cyro ammo, and shoots one stunned Dragoon to free him and shatter him to pieces.

Jack took on the first Phantom on her own, performing a shockwave to try and knock her off balance. The phantom cartwheel flipped out of the way and fired her palm blaster at Jack. Jack merely dodges it and picks up a nearby crate with her telekinesis and throws it at the Phantom. The Phantom merely slashes through the crate but was unable to see Jack Biotic charge towards her and quickly performing a biotic powered knee strike to blow a hole in the phantom's stomach.

"Dodge this bitch!" she yelled as she continued her assault and performed a biotic powered elbow strike on the phantom's head to blow her head clean right off.

Meanwhile the last two Phantoms circled slowly around Kriat as he kept an eye on both of them. They aimed their palm blasters towards him but waited for a moment to strike. After a short moment, both of them tried to strike him at the same time but only to be stopped and picked up in the air by his telekinesis. With a just a small grip of his right fist, he telekinetically crushed the necks and throats of both Phantoms before telekinetically throwing them aside.

The last Cerberus Atlas tries to turn around and shoot Carter and his team but only to be stopped by Ladia who was piloting the other atlas.

"I got this guy's. Go get Kelinsky!"

Carter and the rest of his team followed by Jack hopped up to the upper balcony and rushed down the balcony to race over to the main control room. Cerberus Troopers appeared and tries firing at them. Jack however blocked their blasts with her biotic bubble as she rushed over to them and performed a very powerful biotic punch that blasted all the Cerberus Troopers away and smashed through the door leading to the control room. There they found Kelinsky just sitting in a chair monitoring their every move before turning towards them.

"Congratulations. You found me." he clapped for them slightly.

Axel was the first to walk over to Kelinsky as he took his helmet off and punched Kelinsky hard in the face to break his nose.

"You!" Axel said in anger.

"I'm glad to see you've been making proper use of the implants I installed in you."

Axel grabbed his pistol and shot Kelinsky's knees.

"You. You cut me open and TOOK MY LIFE!" Axel yelled at Kelinsky.

"Axel, if I recall. You the first to volunteer for Project Phoenix. You were one one of Cerberus' most loyal operative then, and you still are now. I just gave you Biotics so what ever hell you're going is of your own making." Kelinsky told him.

"And yet after ten years you're still doing the same shit to others who don't even want this!"

"Axel, what are you doing here? Do you think putting me away is going to change anything. You think working with Commander Carter and his Viper Team will somehow rewrite the past for you. You can't just walk away and wash your hands from all of this. We both worked for Cerberus and we both knew the things they did and we both stayed committed to cause no matter the case."

"This wasn't what I wanted. I just wanted make sure people didn't go through the same thing I went through!" Axel yelled.

"And yet regardless of your decision, you still ended up doing the same thing if not worse than what the Batarian Pirates did to your family. I wonder what they would think of you right now if they were still alive."

"That doesn't excuse you for what you've done to these people. I'm placing you under arrest." Carter stated.

"Go ahead commander, it won't change anything. If I live or die my work continues with Cerberus. There's nothing you can do to stop it, there will be others who will take my place. Cerberus will see to that." Kelinsky states.

"No it won't. Axel I think the only decision here is to destroy everything on this station."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Hold on, nobody is blowing anything up until I find out what happened to my students. So start talking you grizzly old bastard!" Jack demanded as she held Kelinsky by the shirt.

"Spill it. Now." Carter forced.

"They're still in the holding cells. They were going to be next until you people came in."

Suddenly a video appears of Marissa.

"I'm only going to say this once. let the doctor go now." she ordered them.

"No way in hell am I letting him go."

Marissa was unfazed, instead the camera moved to a Ladia who was laying on the ground beaten with a few bruises and a bit of blood as Marissa holds her sword close to her head. Marissa slowly moves her blade from her head before pulling out M-358 Talon and shooting Ladia in the shoulder followed by smashing her foot on Ladia's elbow to break her arm.

"Jack. Axel. Go help her quick!" Carter ordered

Marissa yanks Ladia up by the head and holds her Monomolecular sword by her throat. "One false move I don't like and I slit her throat. Now bring the doctor over here now and I may not spill her blood all over the wall." she states coldly.

Carter cringed heavily and slammed his fist on the table.

"Like I said Carter, Cerberus will always find a way. Always."

Axel yanks Kelinsky to feet and shoves and drags him by the shirt since he shot his knees. Later the group met up with Marissa as she held Ladia in a painful armlock on her own broken arm. Carter motions for Kelinsky to move forward as he struggles to do so.

"Come on with the trade already." Carter said.

Marissa kicks Ladia forward and forced her to move forward. Axel as well moves forward with Kelinsky as they both approached each other with their hostages.

"Don't do anything regretful." Axel warned.

Marissa said nothing as she shoved ladia to the ground and yanked Kelinsky away. Axel helps Ladia gently due to her condition. Kelinsky taped his omni-tool and downloaded something to Marissa before trying to make his way towards her. Once Axel brought her away in a safe distance he quickly draws his pistol and shot her sword out of her hand as it went flying and Carter activates his cryo ammo and shot Marissa's hand freezing it.

Marissa curses under her breath and tosses a smoke grenade to dissappear. Kelinsky didn't seem bothered that she got away without him. If anything he smiled. Axel walks up and slaps him hard in the face with the butt of his gun and holds it to his forehead.

"What did you give her?" he demanded.

"Everything. All my notes, all my documents, research, videos, recordings. All of my work for Cerberus to continue Project Phoenix without me. So even if you delete everything here it will make no difference." Kelinsky answers.

"You son of a bitch!" Axel yells in anger.

Axel proceeds to punches Kelinsky hard and continues to beat him hard to the point Carter had to come in and stop Axel.

"That's enough Axel."

Axel stops. "I'm not going to kill him Carter. But I am going to kick his ass harder than I've ever kicked anyone's ass before." Axel replies before he breaks Kelinsky's arm.

"I would let you but we need him awake to tell us everything."

Axel stops and sighs. "Yes sir."

"Call for a pickup on this scumbag Ladia. For interrogation."

Ladia nods and slowly does as told due to her injuries. Carter looks over to see Axel looks back at all the lifeless bodies in the experiment tanks.

"Axel?"

Axel didn't say anything. He grabbed what appeared to be Cerberus dog tags from his neck and tosses them away before walking away.

Sometime later, Carter visited Ladia at the med bay as Kayla was finishing patching her up.

"Why is that every time you guys go on a mission you comeback beaten within an inch on your lives?' Kayla asks.

"It's called doing our jobs. Is she okay?" Carter asks.

"Yes she'll be fine, but she's not going to be able to do any missions until she recover in two weeks."

Carter looks at Ladia.

"How do you feel Ladia?"

"Very, very, very sore but okay. By the way, where's Florolia?"

"She's in her room right now." Kayla answers.

"Oh, okay… thanks for coming by Carter. I'll be fine. But maybe you need to go check up on Axel he hasn't said a word since the mission." Ladia mentions.

"I know. I was planning to. I'll go now." Carter walks out and takes the elevator.

When he arrives at the shuttle bay, he walked over to Axel's room as he was sitting on the edge of his bed just staring at the ground.

Carter approaches Axel. "Axel?"

Axel did not respond.

"Axel I know what happened pissed me off as well. He may have given it away but we have him in custody now so we'll be able to beat the information out of him. If we have to."

Axel sighs.

"I never wanted this." Axel tells him.

"I know you didn't." Carter sits next to him on the bed.

"Before I realized what I've done, it was all too late. Too late to change things I've done, too late to help the ones I've wronged, and above all… too late say I'm sorry for all the innocents I've killed."

"I understand that but now you're given a chance to redeem yourself from all the wrongs you've done. This shows you're going on the right path."

"I guess…"

"Axel… I won't lie to you. I've done terrible things when I was a kid. I've stole, fought and killed for food, money and survival. I've had my reasons but you were mislead to do something you never meant to do."

Axel lays his head back on the wall.

"And I guess military was your form of redemption huh?" Axel asks.

"I guess but it made me a better man than I was back then. Like saving Elysium that showed me I was on the right path. And you… yours started when you joined my team."

Axel smiles a little.

"That's what I wanted to see."

"Thanks for the talk Carter, sorry about going crazy back there with beating the shit out of Kelinsky."

"No worries. I would've done the same thing."

"Well usually you stop people and give a revenge doesn't solve everything speech."

"Yeah so?"

"You didn't stop me or give me the speech sir."

"Because you didn't try to kill him. That's why I didn't stop you."

"I just wanted to kick his ass hard that's all. I did want to kill him but I figured it would better to see him in prison for good since every time someone sent him he kept on getting released."

"Well this time he's not getting away. I'm sure of it now."

"Oh how's Ladia doing, she took a nasty beating from Marissa."

"Doc says she'll be making a recovery."

Carter pats Axel on the back.

"Take it easy Axel, you've earned it. Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do commander and, thanks."

"Of course."

Carter walked back over to the elevator and decided to head over to the bar. As the elevator went up, it stopped at the engine room as Zea comes in.

"Hello Carter." She waves as she enters the elevator.

"Hey Zea how've you been?"

"I've been doing well. How about you?"

"In need of a drink, want to join me?" Carter asks.

"Oh… sure. I would love that." Zea blushes under her mask.

Zea joins him as the elevator heads towards the bar.

"So how did the mission with Axel go?" she asks.

"It didn't end like I wanted to."

"What happened?"

"We went to get the scientist just like planned but a special guest showed up. Marissa injured Ladia and the scientist gave the information to her. I don't feel like it's a success. I feel like I failed."

Zea remained silent for a short moment.

"Well at least you stopped the scientist and even though the Boshet made off with his information. It may not be the same as when he was working on it. So in a way, that's a victory in itself."

"For some reason it doesn't to me." Carter clenches his fist tighter.

Zea sees his clenching fist, and gently holds his fist with her hands as his fists ease.

"Come on, let's just get a drink and not think about it. Sooner or later will get the Bosh'tet and that'll matter over this victory."

"Yeah okay."

The elevator arrives as they exit and enter the bar area. They found Kerim sitting there in one table sitting by himself. Carter and Zea joined him.

"Hey Kerim how're you doing?" Zea asks.

"Fine just, waiting on Florolia, she's told me to meet her here for that drink. Her sister got hurt and she wanted to check up on her before meeting me here." he answered.

"I know I heard. I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine, she should be arriving any minute about now."

"Okay then. Just wanted to be sure if you were okay." Zea pats his hand.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Zea smiles under her mask until Florolia arrived from the elevator.

"Hey sorry I'm late Kerim, had to check on Ladia."

"It's okay."

Kerim gets up and moves to a different seat so he could give Carter and Zea privacy and have privacy with Florolia. As the other sit right behind them they begin listening into their conversation.

"So how is your sister doing?" Kerim asked.

"She's doing fine now. I'll check back on her after we have our drink together." She takes a sip.

"That's good."

Carter leans back a bit to whisper to his ear. "Try to get her to talk more. Less on Ladia and more to make her laugh or smile at least."

"Um, so uh...I heard Darex was up in moving today. How did that go?" Kerim asked nervously.

"It didn't go to bad. It went well if I say so myself."

"Really? You sure he didn't get all hazy and drunk from the Krogan morphine?" Kerim tried joking.

"No... " She smiled a bit.

"That's good. Keep going but not too much." Carter whispers to him.

"Well Darex is a hard bastard according to Carter. And Carter speaks the truth. So I guess it makes sense that he was able to recover quickly. That and Krogan can regenerate especially warlords like him."

"That is true." She smiles a bit more and giggles a bit stirring her drink a bit.

Kerim smiles seeing her smile and giggle a little.

"I'm glad you're feeling so much better now since you first came here."

"Yeah with the help of Amuya and Kriat helping me control my powers, reuniting with my sister and father and finally getting a job from Carter. Life changes so quickly. And you know what's great?" She smiles and asks him..

"What?" Kerim asks.

"I get to share it with somebody special… you." She looks up to him smiling.

Kerim blushes with a surprised look in his face as he took a sip from his drink. Florolia giggles a bit seeing him blush.

"Way to go Kerim." Carter whispers.

"Um what now?" Kerim whispers back.

"Take her somewhere to have fun." Carter whispers.

"Um can't do that yet, I have to earn that right to take her out from her dad first." Kerim whispered.

"Well then do that then." Carter whispered back.

"You can't be serious?" Kerim whispered.

"Is something wrong?" Florolia asked.

Kerim gulped.

"Nothing it's just, well...I haven't requested permission from your father to take you out yet." Kerim answered.

"Well I don't know how my father feels about men like you. I need permission from him to be with you."

"I know, and that would require me to have to fight and beat him in a cqc fight to earn that." Kerim sighs.

"Trust me. You've never met my father. I don't think you know what he is like. But you are right. He would want to see you if you can fight for me in dangerous situations."

"Oh I know your father and I've met him many times before. In fact he was the one who told Carter to recruit me for his team for the mission that ended up saving you." Kerim answered.

She smiles and giggles a bit. "Hm, so you do know my father well. He should let you date me."

"Yeah, well first I got to earn his permission first and second I'm pretty darn sure he's not that fond of me."

"If you say so." She smirks a bit.

Carter looks back to Zea and whispers. "How do you think it's going?"

"I think it went pretty well." Zea whispers back.

She grabs her drink and puts a straw in it. "See this is exactly what you needed to get your mind off all the troubles going on."

"I guess I did needed this after all."

The two clink their glasses and enjoy a nice drink together at the bar for the rest of the evening.


	31. Astok: Sur'Kesh

Carter sat in the shuttlebay with Astok, Don, and Darex in the shuttle bay as Jackson drives them towards a research facility on the Salarian Home world of Sur'Kesh. They've been flying for two hours now, and the entire time, Astok was quite the entire time. When Carter asked him to give a brief on the mission, Astok just said nothing and remained silent. For the past two hours, Don and Darex were beginning to get annoyed with Astok not telling them anything about the mission they were about to drop on.

Carter approaches Astok and whispers to him. "You know you have to tell them. If you want to gain redemption."

"I don't think they would understand Carter, and why did you bring Darex with you, you know he would be the first to rip spine out if he knew what I did." he whispered back.

"Because he would be a great asset to the team and this mission."

"Hey Carter, is Astok ever going to tell us this mission we're going on?" Darex asked.

"Yeah we've been riding in the shuttle for the past two hours now and we don't have a clue what this mission is going to be about." Don states.

(Thinking) "How do I tell the team about this mission?"

Astok sighs.

"About a few years ago I created a new more powerful and dangerous version of the Genophage." Astok told the team bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Darex jumps up in shock.

"Oh shit." Don rubs his face.

Darex walks up to Astok and grabs him by the throat and holds his up. Astok was unfazed by this.

"Do you realizes even the slightest what you've made?"

"Now Darex. I know it looks bad but someone stole his work that was about to destroy but that's why we're here."

"First off I demand to know why I shouldn't rip Astok apart with my bare hands for recreating the Genophage!" Darex yelled.

"Because my good friend I never finished it. When I realized what I had created you could say I grew a conscious. So I destroyed my work and left."

"Why did you even build it in the first place?" Darex asked furiously

"Because I was offered a rare opportunity. If I created this genophage then the Dalatrass said would put in a good word for me to the council to become a specter. Like a young fool that I was, I jumped to the offer without considering the consequences." Astok answered calmly.

"Now you see why we're here Darex."

"No I don't why are we here?!" Darex yelled.

"Because somehow they found the remains of my work and they plan on finishing what I started."

"Darex, he's gonna stop this from happening again and doing this won't solve anything."

Darex cringed heavily and threw Astok to the ground.

"Your lucky Carter's here Astok. Otherwise I tear you to pieces for what you did. You have no idea the horror and suffering the first one did to my people, my family. And the fact that you created something much worst obligates me to want to make you pay." Darex said as he sat back down in his seat.

"Darex, we will stop this. I guarantee my life on it." Astok comforts.

Darex growls as he griped his fists.

"So now that we know we're going to stop a more powerful genophage, what's the plan." Don asks.

"We're heading to a special research facility where I used to work at. My old STG captain should be there to help give us clearance. Once there, we try to sneak around to find any notes they have or progress, and I'll have to think about what happens from there." Astok answers.

"Hopefully he won't be a pain in the ass." Don comments

"I doubt it. He's a very likable STG leader known for his "Hold the Line," speeches."

"Hm, I hope so. I rather have that than a backstabber." Don jokes.

The group nods in agreement. When the shuttle lands on the landing zone and opens, the four found themselves at gunpoint by Several Salarian soldiers. A Salarian soldier who appeared to be the leader shows up.

"May we ask what business you have here and why we shouldn't place you under arrest for landing on a research facility without clearance?" he asked.

"Astok tell them why we're here." Don whispers to Astok.

"Hold your fire, they have clearance." the group heard a STG Salarian appear. The Salarian soldiers withdraw their weapons as the team exits the shuttle.

"Astok good to see you again my favorite demolitions expert. Still blowing stuff up Krogan style." the STG officer asked.

"Of course as always Captain." Astok answered.

The STG Captain looks to Carter.

"You must be commander Carter. I'm Major Kirrahe of STG." Kirrahe introduces himself as he shakes Carter's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Major."

Kirrahe waves the Salarian Soldiers to return to their posts. When they're gone, Kirrahe whispers to Carter. "I know you guys are here to stop the genophage. It's being made illegally. Most of the soldiers here don't even know what's going on but best to keep that way until we can prove the Dalatrass' involvement. But tread carefully Carter, as one of the leaders of my people, she has more power than our Counselor and she can and will have you arrested if not worst."

"I understand Major. I'll try to be careful on this."

Don walks over to one of the observation cages where a salarian scientist was working on. He sees a shiny button and looks around. "Wonder what this button does." he touches the button.

"Please don't touch that." the Salarian scientist requests.

Don smirks and touches it again.

"As I said human don't touch that." he states.

Darex walks over as Don gives him a friendly elbow and touches the button again.

"Again, I would kindly ask you to not touch that."

Darex touches the button.

"Perhaps "Don't Touch that" means something else to Krogans and humans."

Don touches the button once more.

"I would seriously not like to refer this to the Human embassy."

Darex touches the button, chuckling with Don as he does.

"Touch it all you want. You two will never find out what it does."

Don touches the button.

"Are you that deprived of stimulus that you must insist on touching everything?"

Darex touches the button.

"I fear that if you keep touching that you risk a diplomatic incident."

Don touches the button.

"Further manipulation of the object is grounds for further admonishment."

Darex touches the button.

"Really! You must stop touching that!"

Don touches the button. The Scientist sighs annoyingly.

"Once more the Salarian Union formally requests that you not touch that."

Darex touches the button as he and Don start laughing a little.

"Fine, if you two are so enamored of that object, then I suggest you get your own feces analyze."

Darex touches the button as he and Don tried to hold back laughter.

"We've already been down that road. No more."

Still, Don and Darex continue to touch the button.

"Dammit you two think this funny?! Does the term analysing shit mean anything to those small brains with thick skulls?!"

"Okay guy's. Enough playing with the toys." Carter pushes their hands away.

"Alright. But one more just for a laugh." Don touches the button.

"Touch that button one more time and I'll blow your fucking finger off with a shotgun and shove up so far up your ass that your shit will become the next specimen to analyze."

Before they walk away, Darex quickly touches the button one last time.

"I hope you have kids Krogan because I can and will castrate you with a rusty sickle knife if you touch that again. Now stop touching that DAMNIT!"

"Okay guy's. Come on." Carter motioned them to leave the workers station.

"That was worth a laugh." Darex jokes.

"I hear ya big guy." Don jokes.

"Okay Astok. Where to now?" Carter asks.

"Alright, Kirrahe went inside to get clearance to let them know I'm just here to pick up some old documents. Once inside we're going to do a little detective work to find where they're keeping the sample of the new Genophage virus." Astok says.

"So what does this virus do that the old one didn't?' Darex asks.

"This one has been modified to incurable. It does the same thing the original one does but on a much destructive level. For example all older Krogan die instantly while younger die at a certain young age. All females always die from childbirth along with the unborn Krogan baby." Astok answers.

"Damn. That's cruel." Don comments.

"Yes, also it spreads faster than the original and once it gets inside there is no way to cure it. If this virus gets out it won't control the Krogan population. It'll destroy the entire Krogan race."

"We need to find those notes now." Darex demands

"That's the thing, when I left I destroyed all my notes and every last sample I made. How they were able to duplicate my work even without any of my research or samples I don't know. But we need to destroy all their information and samples to permanently put an end to the Genophage."

"I agree. Lead the way Astok." Carter lets Astok take charge.

"How can you make something that dangerous and destructive?" Darex asks.

"Like I said Darex, I was offered a possibility to join the Specters and like a full I jumped to the offer without considering the consequences."

"But how many Krogan did you wrongfully experiment on to make this virus?" Darex asked angrily.

Astok sighs.

"Too many." Astok answers.

"What did you do to them?" Darex demanded.

"What do you think? The better question would be would did I not do to them." Astok asked calmly.

Darex stayed silent for a moment and looked away from Astok.

"Darex?" Carter asks.

"Sorry. Phased out for a moment. Let's just do this. I'm having enough of bad nightmares for a day."

"At least you get to sleep. I only get one hour a sleep a day and each time I see the faces of the Krogan I've experimented on. And at the time it didn't faze me until I realized what I did." Astok comments.

"Please don't remind me." Darex shakes his head.

"Hey it's okay big guy we're gonna put an end to this and we'll get back to the ship and have a round of drinks on me. Amuya even mentioned she had something special for you so you got that to look forward." Don comments.

"I guess. What's next Astok?" Darex asks.

"We're still waiting on Kirrahe. We can't get anywhere until he returns and says we can."

"Oh okay then."

"Perhaps you should stay here Darex, there's no telling what you may see down there and you do not want to get infected with it." Astok comments.

"I think it would be best." Darex agrees.

The group take a seat to wait for Kirrahe to give them the word to go.

"How long is he going to take?" Don asks.

"I'm not sure." Astok answers.

"Well hopefully he'll be back sooner because for all I know. The one that stole Astok's work is probably finishing it now." Carter comments.

Astok sighs. He hears a beep on his omni-tool and answers.

(through omni-tool) "Kirrahe here. We got reports of Cerberus scouting the area. We don't know what they're up to but I think they're here for the Genophage virus. Be on alert."

"Alright Vipers. On your toes." Carter alerted.

Everyone gets up and draws their weapons while the station begins to get prepared.

"Why would Cerberus want the Genophage virus?" Don asks.

"Probably want to genetically engineer it and use it on every species on the galaxy. Whatever they are here for. We have to stop them. Move out." Carter answers.

"Um, where?" Darex asks.

"Let's try to meet up with Kirahhe down at the lower levels." Astok suggests.

"Agreed. Move out." Carter motioned as they go to the elevator, enter it and went down to the lower level.

Once down there, the group searched around for Kirahhe. Eventually finding him giving orders to Salarian STG members to prepare for the worst. The team approaches him.

"Kirahhe, we heard about the Cerberus activity. Any signs so far?" Carter asks.

"Not yet Commander but we're expecting and preparing for the worst. Getting ready to Hold the Line as I always say." he answered.

"Alright. Tell us where the worst possible place for them to come in." Astok asks.

"I need you Vipers up at the upper floor close to the docking bay. That's the possible place Cerberus could try and deploy troops at."

"On it." The team return to the elevator to go to the upper level. As the door opens a bomb was placed in front of them ready to explode.

"Oh crap!" Darex says in a surprise.

"Bomb!" Carter shouts as the team jumps out of the way and it explodes destroying the elevator completely.

"So now what?" Don asks.

"We find another way up. Come on." Carter motioned the team to find another way up.

"We take the stairs." Astok alerts.

Everyone goes to the stairs and starts rushing up. Of course of a few minutes of rushing up the stairs, Darex was getting tired.

"Whoever invented these stairs I'm gonna crush when I find out." he said almost out of breath.

"This is probably good for you buddy, need to work off some of that fat off you." Carter joked.

"Kiss my giant Krogan ass Carter." Darex said in between breaths.

"Hopefully it shouldn't take to long…" Astok looks at the o as opened blown up floor with a few dead soldiers. Some of them were Cerberus while most of them were Salarian.

"Check them." Carter motions.

The team split up to start checking the dead soldiers. Don taps the helmet of one of the Cerberus soldiers. To his surprise and horror it was a half husk human instead of a normal human.

"Oh shit, sir, take a look at this!" Don calls out.

Carter runs over to Don to see what he is talking about. "My God." Carter says with a surprise.

"It's a half husk by the looks of it."

"I thought Cerberus stopped turning their soldiers into husks?" Darex asked.

"Or maybe there's someone else here just using Cerberus soldiers as pawns." Carter suggests.

"Guys, got a survivor." Astok comments as he walks over to a badly injured Salarian soldier who had his leg blown off.

Astok walks over to the soldier and grabs him by the collar of his armor.

"Where are you keeping the samples of the modified Genophage virus?" Astok asked coldly.

"I...I...don't know, we thought we were just making antibodies for it…"

Astok simply pulls his pistol and holds it in his forehead. "Do I look like I'm in the mood for bullshit?"

"I'm telling you sir please I have a family."

"So did all the victims your boss made me experiment on. So did all the other victims of the original genophage. What gives you the idea that I'm going to give a damn for those who didn't give a damn about them?"

"Sir please I had nothing…" the wounded soldier answered truthfully.

"Astok, please. I know he was in on the genophage but are you gonna do this on a family man?" Carter asks.

"Carter this is the fucking genophage we're talking about. One far worse than the other. One that I created and on the verge of being complete. What would you do in my place. or better yet, Darex what would you do to stop the Genophage?" Astok asked seriously.

"I'd shoot him but he said he had nothing to do with it. He only wanted to feed his family. If I had a family I would do anything to feed my family." Darex answers.

"Even if it meant letting the genophage back out to infect and destroy all of your people?" Astok asked.

"Well… no but he said he had nothing to do with this."

Astok looks at him briefly before he looked back at the wounded soldier and applied medi-gel to stop all the bleeding. "Your lucky." Astok then hits him with the butt of his gun to knock him out cold.

"Astok, I know how desperate you wanna stop the new genophage. So do we but if you were in his shoes you probably beg for the same thing.."

"I don't beg Carter, never have, never will. At the moment I'm more focused on trying to finish what I should've done years ago. And that's completely destroy all traces of my work. I thought I did that but somehow they were able to copy my work."

"Well then lead the way." Don comments.

Astok takes the lead as they head up some more stairs. Suddenly a group of Cerberus soldiers enter the area after dropping a smoke grenade. However they didn't act like normal Cerberus, they just charge forward not caring to take cover.

"To hell with this." Astok throws a grenade and blows some of the Cerberus soldiers up. Yet, they still kept coming. Some of them still kept fighting even with lost limbs.

"There's gotta be something to take them all out." Don asks everyone.

"Here's an idea, just blow them to bit till they stop keep coming." Darex suggests.

"Way ahead of you. Everyone cover your heads." Carter taps his omnitool giving the signal to pilot in the shuttle. It hovers over to their location and begins opening fire on the upcoming Half Husk Cerberus soldiers. Killing every last one in the area.

"Damn, when did our shuttle get packed with serious guns?" Don asked.

"Well it's a shuttle. I called for air support. Let's continue."

"Yeah but...ah never mind." Don gives up as they continue.

"If Cerberus isn't behind this, then who is using these half husk Cerberus soldiers." Darex asked.

"Maybe its that Asari Matriarch the Councillor was so scared of." Carter suggested.

"That's just a myth. Nobody can still be alive after all that time. Now let's hurry." Astok comments.

"Right. Let's get moving." Don embraces.

The group continues to move forward. As they continued, they saw a huge battle going down with Salarian soldiers and Half Husk Cerberus soldiers.

"Those guys need our help." Carter suggests.

"Forget them, getting rid of the virus comes first." Astok interrupts.

"Jackson, lock on this location I need you to give air support the Salarian troopers." Carter requests.

(Over mic) "Negative sir I got my hands full with Cerberus air fighters. Your on your own for now." Jackson alerts.

"Now we have to help them."

"We don't have time, let's go." Says Astok.

"Dammit Astok. We're gonna help them either you like it or not. Move it!" Carter jumps down as Darex and Don followed.

"Dammit." Astok jumps down and joins them.

Carter reaches the bottom floor, activates his fire ammo and began opening fire on them burning them one by one. He does a biotic charge followed by a nova fist slam to finish them off before activating his barrier power to defend him from their attacks. He soon does a biotic charge punch at one closeby and uses his telekinesis to push a few off the ledge.

Darex activates his tech-armor and draws his hammer and begins swinging from left to right. Knocking down a couple of Human husks. He runs towards a large group and slammed the ground sending a shockwave to them killing them. He actives his ice Omni-Shield to block a few more shots from closeby Cerberus half husks before using it smack them aside like rag dolls. Putting his hammer aside for a moment, he drew his striker assault rifle and opened fire to blow groups of them up to smithereens.

Astok throws a few more grenades at a few half husk Cerberus soldiers before deploying a decoy to rush up to the group. The exploding decoy and grenades together takes out up to two squads of them.

Don begins shotgunning from left to right and elbowed a few of them. Next he draws his omni-blade and starts slicing them as they come across them and stabs the last one in the stomach.

"That should be all of them." Carter confirming.

"Now we should be on our way." Astok says impatiently.

"Wait, where are you people going?" one salarian soldier asks.

"We have to find the Salarian scientist that is trying to revive the genophage. Do you know where we can find him?" Carter asks.

"Um, to be honest, it took five different scientists to recreate Astok's work here. But even then we thought they were just making an antibody for it in case it came back." the salarian soldier answered.

"Wow, that something if it takes five guys just to recreate one dude's work." Don jokes.

"No time to joke around. We have to find him or them. They're the only ones that are making their move." Astok says with a serious tone.

"Um uh I guess they're down at the lower lab level." Another soldier answered.

"Let's go get them." Astok cocks his gun as he takes point.

Astok starts taping a few buttons on the elevator to bring it up. Once up the team take it to the lower level.

"There were reasons why I had this virus destroyed years ago." Astok says outloud.

"Yes Astok. I know." Carter comments.

"So when we find it, we destroy all the sources, every sample, every infected, notes, and even the scientists. We cannot allow it to be recreated." Astok answers seriously.

"Understood Astok. But we can't kill the scientists or the infected Krogan." Carter comments.

"Carter, this is not a situation where being the good guy is going to set things right." Astok lectures him.

"But if you stoop to that level if will never make you the same man you are now."

"Dammit Carter do have any idea what this virus does?! When the Dalatrass asked to make a new genophage she didn't want just the Krogan sterile. She wanted them all gone! I weaponized a virus that made the original Genophage look like a common cold. Really, really bad stuff you don't want getting out. The universe is fucking grey there is no good or bad choices. I had to make tough choices that would've drove most insane. I had to do so with a smirk on my face. I'm not letting this virus get off world you hear me, I will not let them use my work to commit genocide. And I will destroy all traces including the people involved and sick if that's what it's going to take to completely wipe it off the face of this galaxy!" Astok yelled in a rage at Carter that took even him, Darex, and Don surprised.

"I understand that Astok. But this is what I'm talking about. Your letting personal issues get to you. Control yourself or I'll be the one putting you down. Understand me?"

"This isn't a personal issue, I recreated one of the most catastrophic things ever created and you're telling me to stay calm. How can you say that when you and Darex have personal issues with the Genophage? What are you willing to do if it meant to stop this virus from getting off world? Darex, you tell me all time your mother was tortured by this virus. And I'm telling you this will make that look like a play day. You have to agree with me that we can't allow any form of it to get off!" Astok asks Darex.

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this. I will not have you comparing my mother to your mistake." Darex yells in anger.

"And it we don't stop it the entire Krogan race will suffer worst then she did! There is no cure for it so we have to kill all the infected and the scientist who worked on it" Astok yelled back.

"Can't this elevator go any faster? I wanna get these bastard already." Don states annoyed by everyone.

"Carter I'm telling you all this, you have no idea what it's capable of. Now if you want to prevent this virus your going to have to make the tough decisions I made!"

"Alright let's do this. I don't want this falling into Cerberus hands or whatever is here either."

The elevator eventually arrives down the lower science lab. To their surprise, the entire room is a mess. Like Cerberus half husks were already down here. However they didn't take anything. On the far left corner where water tank test tubes containing Krogans infected with the new virus.

"Holy shit." Darex looking very surprised and shocked.

Astok walks up to the first one and looks at the vitals. "Stage one, prototype testing number eighty six."

"Can we save them Astok?" Carter asks.

"I told you Carter, there is no cure. I designed it to be like that. And if they get off world, it'll spread faster than the original did. The only thing we can do, is put them out of their misery." Astok answers seriously.

"You're not doing it. I am." Darex steps up.

"Why's that?" Astok asks.

"These are my people. I don't want them to die by some other species hands. No offense to any of you." Darex answers.

Astok steps out of the way. "Just press the red button, it'll shut down their life support."

Darex steps up to the console seeing the blinking button and slowly goes towards the button. He hesitates a bit and presses the button shutting down their life supports. The infected Krogan struggled greatly for a moment before slowly closing their eyes one last time dead.

"Let's go." Astok motions for everyone.

"Before we continue I want to know what did you do to the Krogan you used as test subjects back when you made this virus?" Darex asked.

"Why do you care, they're already gone and dead?" Astok harshly says back.

Darex stops in front of him. "I want to know."

"If you must know I did the same thing that Salarian Scientist did to your mother. The only difference was I did it on men, women, and children." Astok answers.

Everyone looked at Astok in shock.

"Yeah you all heard me. I did some very fucked up shit and it wasn't till I almost finished it that I grew regretful of my actions. How would any of you understand none of you had a hand in making this damn virus!" Astok lectures everyone.

Don gasped at what Astok said. Darex himself was still very stunned. Carter walked up to Astok.

"Don't even try Carter, how would you understand when you've never had to make hard choices and act like they were never hard to begin with."

"I never said it wouldn't be hard. I just ment…"

"Carter have you ever experimented on women and children. Have you ever tried to recreate the virus that sterilizes Krogan and kills all males at a young age, all females at childbirth, and all the infants to die from miscarriage?" Astok asked Carter seriously.

Carter remained silent after what he just said.

"That's what I thought so don't talk like you understand jack shit what I've done and been through. So yes, I've made tough decisions just like Darex just did and if that's what it's going to take to stop this then I will do them again! And don't you dare threaten me like you did on the elevator."

Carter looked away as he had no comment to apply to this.

"Now I have had enough of this bullshit. We need to finish this now!" Astok yells in anger as he walks off.

Don, Darex, and Carter just stood there not sure what to say.

"Damn, Astok was always a smart ass and just always had something funny as hell to say. Who would've know that all that time he was flirting and drinking and being a pervert. That deep down he was in his own personal hell from the regret of all the horrible shit he's done." Don comments.

No one replied to his comment.

"Come on, let's press forward." Carter motions for everyone to follow Astok.

They continue moving forward until they approached a unit door that lead to the main lab.

"This must be it."

"It is." Astok places a sticky grenade at the door, motions for everyone to move back and blows the door up.

The door blows creating a massive hole into it as everyone moves in. They look inside to see the entire area is being guarded by Half Husk Cerberus. They hear the explosions and get high on alert.

"I swear that this is just got weird." Darex comments.

"Alright team, there maybe taking hostages in here."

"Fuck the hostages this blow this fucking place up." Astok loads his shotgun and gets ready.

"Astok, were getting the hostages first. If there are any. Don, scan the area for any signs of hostages." Carter ordered.

Don pulls out his omni-tool and scans. "Yeah got a few, oh and get this, one of them is Dalatrass Linron, the leader of the Salarian Union."

"And the bitch who requested me to build the virus in the first place." Astok comments coldly.

"Hm, should've thought she would be here." Don comments

"She tried blackmailing Shepard back in the Reaper War to sabotage the cure. When that failed she came to me and requested that if I made the new virus she would put in a good word for me to the council in becoming a Specter. By the looks of it, when I turned the offer down at the last minute, she found a few other people to finish what I started. Trust me, as long as that heartless bitch breathes she'll continue to fund the virus. And your Specter status can't do shit because she has more power than the Salarian Councilor." Astok mentions.

"Not without the evidence she's not. You can steal everything she has on those computers and use it against her." Carter suggests.

"Oh she's got a back up plan for that I know she does. We Salarians have minds like mazes, so like all of us, she's as smart as she hates the Krogan." Astok hops down the balcony and activates cloak.

"Astok, I understand how much you hate her but with the evidence she has we can use against her. If you go off and kill her someone else will take her place."

"I don't think he's listening, Carter, besides we got Cerberus Half Husks in the area, got to take them out." Darex suggests.

"Open fire on my command." Carter orders.

Astok from below suddenly decloaks and alerts all of the Cerberus half husks of his position. "What it is bitches?"

"Kill him in the name of master!" One half husk Cerberus yells as they charge at him. Suddenly they stepped on proximity mines and blow up. The ones that survive, Astok walks up to each of them and shoots the rest of the Cerberus half husks dead in the head. Before he finished off the last one it moaned "Lord T'veara."

Astok shoots him in the head and puts his pistol up. "You guys can come down now, half husk Cerberus bad guys are dead."

The team jump down as they look around them seeing the dead Cerberus husks.

"Get a load of this." Astok taps his omni tool and replays the last message the half husk Cerberus trooper said "Lord T'Veara."

"Hm, It's just like what happened on Freedom's Progress."

"Coincidence anyone?" Don asks.

"Maybe… we'll ask Kriat when we get back."

"How long before the completion?" the group heard someone in another room ask.

"I don't know ma'am it's only at 89% complete, we don't know what could happen if we distribute it out now." answered a scientist.

"It's been ten years, any more time we waste increases the chances for the Krogan to repopulate out of control!"

Astok raises an eyebrow. He turns around towards a door and blows it up using another proximity mine to open. When the smoke cleared, the team find another large room filled with samples of the virus along with a few remaining scientist and Dalatrass Linron.

"Who are you people. You have no…" she sees Astok. "Astok?"

"It's been quite a while hasn't it?" Astok comments.

"What are you doing here I had your access revoked the moment you trashed the original prototype of the virus."

"I forgot to burn some remaining notes apparently." Astok loads his pistol and walks in to see all the large samples.

"What are you doing and who are you to lead this criminal in here?!" Linron demands out of Carter.

"Destroy the samples Astok." Carter ordered.

A security team of Salarian soldiers enter the area and hold Carter and his team at gunpoint.

"You have no authority here Specter, neither you, this criminal, and that thing of a Krogan you have beside you. The council will hear of your abusive use of your specter authority and you will be court martial and shot for starting a diplomatic incident."

"Who are you calling a thing?!" Darex yells in anger.

"Hey I'm not the one kept Krogan in a test tube experimenting on them with the same virus that Shepard stopped years ago. So is the abusive one here?" Carter asks.

"What we are doing here in saving the Galaxy from the mistakes Shepard made by curing these barbaric beasts! You and him failed to realize there was a reason why the Genophage had to exist and needs to exist. Without it the Krogan will reproduce out of control and spread out to destroy the galaxy like these savages like to do so much!"

"You're wrong. The Krogan are the strongest ones in the galaxy but that doesn't mean they don't have heart and brain. They can tell from their heads to their own ass."

"No Commander you are wrong just like Shepard, have the Krogan rebellions taught and told you nothing or your connection with your rabbed pet have made you so blind to the issue you failed to realize what the consequences of curing the Genophage will cause. I had Astok try to correct Shepard's mistakes but he suddenly grew a conscious and our progress was pushed back ten years."

"Carter this is the bitch who tried to keep the genophage around ten years ago and the one who hired Astok and these scientists to make this new one. Let me crush her under my boot." Darex asks.

"See what I mean. All they think about is violence and breeding. That's the only thing in their minds such savages."

"Only because you pushed them to doing this. It's just the story with Quarians and the Geth. The Quarians wanted to destroy the Geth all because of their intelligence was growing."

"I have done no such thing commander, these brutes are all natural to be this savage, just ask that bastard Wrex and see what I'm talking about. You try and stop us then you will doom the Galaxy like Shepard did. I won't let that happen not this time. Take them away."

"Not so...fast…" Astok warns as he holds a detonator in his hand. "In five hours this place will blow up in an explosion capable of covering this entire area. Taking all of the virus, notes, research, and the mad bitch who started it all."

"What?" Don yells.

"Have you lost your mind Astok?!" Darex yells.

"You wouldn't dare!" Linron said.

"Geeze, I believe those were the last words you said to me before I trashed the virus originally. So go ahead and push me Dalatrass I dare you to piss me off." Astok mentions as he motions his thumb to the button.

"I wouldn't threaten him if I were you. I can save you but the only way is to turn yourself in and no one has to die." Carter offers.

"No one has to die. Commander are you deaf, dumb, blind, stupid, and out of your mind? If you do not let us complete and distribute the virus the Krogan can and will overpopulate and destroy us all. Don't make the same mistake Shepard made. You will doom us all."

"Let me ask you this. Has Krogan step foot on your grounds yet? Or are you just paranoid?" Carter asks.

"Commander that beast you have with you is proof that they have set their lousy feet on our ground just like you have. And still it won't matter. Just look at all their history and look what all they've done. Look at why the genophage was originally created and ask yourself why it was first created in the first place."

"You're pissing me off." Astok rubs his thumb on the trigger.

"Don't do this. Think of the children you'll be killing. Would anyone look at you the same way if you killed Krogan children. And I mean children that haven't even learned about their names yet. The Galaxy will look down on you as the Salarian who made another Genocide."

"They can spout and write anything they want about me, it will not change anything, in time they will see what we've done and accept that we are the ones who stopped the Krogan from starting a Genocide in the Galaxy."

"Carter trust me you're wasting your time talking to this mad bitch. If she was willing to kill all the krogan ten years ago, and still after ten years still want to kill them all. What makes you think she's gonna change your mind." Astok asks.

"Precisely my words. Let me ask you this and try to understand. Think of all the trillions more children of other races the Krogan will murder once they spring out of control. Think of all the destruction they will cause in their insatiable lust for carnage and destruction. Look at all their history. Curing the genophage will have long-term consequences. Once they spring out of control no race in the galaxy will be capable of stopping a resurgent krogan. When that day comes, Commander, the blood of my people as well as all the races will be on your hands."

"Don't you understand that you'll be killing innocent lives. Killing the life that was nearly on extinction. The galaxy will know what you're doing and it's not just the media. It's the people."

"And do you understand the long term consequences that was caused by Shepard that you are trying to threaten all of Galactic civilization with. You will doom everyone just to save a race of savages?!"

"Okay I'm pissed now. Sayonara everyone, nice knowing you all." Astok says.

"Astok don't do it!" Darex, Carter, and Don yell just as Astok presses the button. Just as everyone prepared for the impact, to their surprise nothing happened. A large smirk grew on Astok's face as he tosses the detonator aside,

"Yep, a sike."

Suddenly Kirahe and his men enter and hold the security team at gunpoint. "Dalatrass Linron, you are hereby under arrest for the attempt at genocide and causing a diplomatic crises to threaten the peace treaty with the Salarian Union and the Krogan clans." he tells her.

"You cannot be serious Major, it was because of me that you got where you where. And you Astok, I gave you the rank and position you have, and you dare do this too me knowing the long term consequences?" Linron yelled as some of Kirahe's men arrest.

"Ma'am do I look like I give a damn." Suddenly Astok holds a pistol in her forehead. "Because of you, you made me experiment on men, women, and children. You turned me into the very scientist who murdered Darex's mother. You had me create a virus so deadly it was never meant to keep the krogan population under control it was meant to kill them all!"

"Astok I gave you a generous offer for a chance to become a Specter and you spat in my face the moment you trashed the virus. And now you're just going to kill me here and now. After all I've given you. I gave you the money, the resources, the men, the experiments. All of this you requested, you! So do not pretend that your attempt to destroy your own work will justify all that you've done. And that killing me is going to make a difference."

"Watch your damn mouth! I'm holding the gun here!" Astok shoves his gun deeper into her head.

"Astok wait." Carter tries reasoning but Astok slaps Carter away.

"Stay out of this Carter, everyone piss the fuck off! If I don't blow this bitch's head right off she can and will continue to secretly fund the recreation of the genophage from my work no matter how much I destroys it. She will not use my work to kill billions of lives, no one will use my work to commit genocide on any race, no one will." Astok loads his gun and slowly squeezes the trigger.

"Astok listen. She's already under arrest for all the things she's done. You don't need to kill her. She's already going behind bars." Darex tries reasoning.

"Darex I need to stop this Genophage virus. I have to stop it from ever being recreated. It was my work, my responsibility. It's all on me. I have to do this, I have to stop this virus. I have stop my work from killing innocents. I have to stop it from ruining lives like that poor Krogan mother who killed herself back on Tuchanka because it destroyed her life. I have to, I have to…" Astok stammers and panics.

"Astok listen to me. It's not your fault that you recreated the virus. She gave you false hope in order to get what she wants. She's nothing but power hungry, overpowering bitch. It's all on her not you."

"Darex you don't understand I did the same shit that mad scientist did to your mother on women and children. I ordered the experiments myself. I caused untold suffering, I've done some really, really bad shit. I have to stop it, I have to stop my work, I made it, its all my responsibility. I'm the cause of all of this. I can't let it get out. Please, how many times do I have to let the people I harmed and almost harm suffer because of my work?" Astok panicked.

"I understand that Astok and I'll never forgive for that. Killing this bitch won't bring my mother back, or the Krogan you've experimented on, or that krogan mother who killed herself. You and I know it." Darex approaches him slowly as he pushes Astok's hand down gently. Motioning him to put his gun away.

"But...I did the same stuff that scientist did to your mother. If I don't, they'll continue to use my work to kill billions of your people. Genocide being committed on your people because of my work…" Astok asked shaking.

"Not with the evidence we have. Can you imagine what they'll do to her for committing genocide on my race. I'm sure she'll do her time in prison. Probably die in there in a few days."

Astok falls to his knees and just looks at his hands. "I'm sorry for what I've done to the Krogan. I'm so sorry…"

"I know you are Astok. I can't really blame you for this. You were lead up to that point without knowing. Anyone could fall for shit like that."

Astok remains silent for a moment as he got up. "Fine. Let's go, the button I pressed earlier set off the bombs I placed here while we moved our way to this room. We have thirty minutes to get lost before everything goes boom big time. That and I need a drink or more." Astok says calmly as he started walking away.

"Wait, this place is still going to blow?" Dammit Astok!" Don yells.

"Move it everybody!" Carter commanded everyone as they all began running towards the docking bay. Carter taps his omni-tool to Jade.

"Jade, I need a emergency evac right now!"

(through mic) "Understand Commander, Jackson is on his way."

"No I need you to come over. We got people to evacuate."

(through mic) "On our way Commander."

As everyone arrives to the docking bay the Verminus ship lands in and opens the hatch door. Everyone jumps in as the door shuts and flies off.

Once the ship flies off enough distance, the base blow up, taking everything involving the virus with it and completely destroying the genophage once and for all.

Sometime later, Carter arrives and the com room as a hologram of Kirahe appears.

"Thank you commander Carter for your help. If it wasn't for you, relations with the Krogan Clan and Salarian Union could have really been torn up. Thank you for preventing such incident."

"Of course. I wouldn't want the innocent to killed off. It's unnatural."

"I agree, Dalatrass Linron will be brought to trial by the Salarian Union for her crimes. Thanks again Commander. Kirahe out." Kirahe's hologram disappears.

(through intercom) "Commander, you may wish to visit Astok, he has not been himself lately and has been locked up in his room since you've returned." Genesis alerts him.

"On my way." Carter walks out of the comm room to the elevator and takes it to Astok's lab. Carter knocks on the door which opens up. Carter enters to see Astok just sitting at the corner of his lab with a few empty drink bottles on the floor. Despite all the alcohol he consumed, he doesn't look drunk or anything. He was just sitting there sadly staring at the ground.

"Commander?" Astok questions seeing himself a little drunk.

"Hey Astok I heard you've not been yourself, everything okay?" Carter asks.

Astok does not answer.

"Come on Astok. You can talk to me."

Astok sighs.

"I worked on that virus for five years, four, I don't I lost count after a little while. And the entire time I worked on it and experimented on women and children. I didn't grow a conscious until after that poor Krogan mother shot herself back on Tuchanka." he answered sadly.

"I know… it's a tragedy. It's horrible to remember the things you've done all those years ago."

"And yet why did I not regret my actions until the last moment? Why didn't I just turn the offer down when I first started?"

"Because you were offered with something you couldn't turn away." Carter answers.

Astok sighs.

"Listen I have… done terrible things when I was kid to survive." Carter mentions.

"I know, I've read your profile and heard the story from Zea and Kerim themselves. But none of the stuff you did can be compared to almost killing an entire species."

"Would you believe what a profile says?" Carter asks.

"Would it matter, just what are petty crimes you did as a kid compared to almost starting a genocide and killing every single Krogan in the Galaxy?"

"Would it matter if I told you that teenage boy at 16 years old killed 7 year old kid?" Carter asks.

"Carter I did worst. I did the same kind of stuff that scientist did to Darex's mother on women and children and even unborn children. I experimented and tortured them till I got the results I needed for the virus. So yes killing a seven year old is harsh but how does that compared to years f experimenting and killing children much younger than that?"

"Why don't we both just admit that we've done hard and terrible things in our lives."

"It's not that. I should've stopped what I was doing years ago. Now. Now I don't even have a soul to save anymore."

"You did. You saved billions of souls before it could ever happen again. You manage to put that racist bitch in jail and the best part is that you managed to stop the second coming of the genophage. That's something to be proud of."

"I guess…" Astok lays back and hands Carter one of his Fornix magazines. "Here."

"Hm, which issue is this?" Carter asks.

"Quarian and human relations addition. It'll help with you and Zea."

"It's not just the dirty pictures is it?"

"No, this one was a rare special edition written and proofread by a series of professional medical experts who specialize in inter species relationships. One of the article was done by Mordin Solus himself. And as for the dirty pictures. Those are just suggestive positions comfortable and safe for both species. Figured you and Zea may want this since you both are scared about hurting the other accidently in the relationship." Astok said calmly as he took another sip of a drink he was holding.

"Well I hope she won't get mad for me using this kind of magazine."

"She shouldn't. She came to me one day scared that the possibility that something bad could happen in the relationship. She didn't want to tell you because you had too much on your hands. I told her I would see what I can do. So you two read the magazine together, study it both articles and pictures, and your relationship will be as safe as the magazine is perverted."

"Okay and thank you Astok."

"No, thank you for your help, and tell Darex thank you for understanding. Now I think I need a nap, drank too much." Astok slowly got up and started heading off to his bedroom. His leg shaky and he almost tripped every now and then. He eventually succeeds in getting to his room. Carter looked at the fornix magazine, got up and went to the elevator to take it to the engineer room.

Once there, he approaches Zea behind her and taps her on the back.

"Carter, what can I do for you?" Zea asks.

"Have you got time to talk?"

"For you? Of course."

Carter pauses for a moment. "Heard from Astok that you got scared the other day. Everything okay?"

"Well not really but… can we talk privately in your cabin? I don't feel comfortable talking about it in the open."

"Of course."

The two head into the elevator and take it to Carter's cabin. When the arrive, they take a seat at his couch and Carter gently holds her hand. "Okay now what do you want to tell me?" he asked with concern.

"I'm sure Astok told you about this…"

"He didn't tell me much. That you came to him one day scared that something bad could happen in our relationship and you didn't tell me because you knew I had allot on my plate."

"I know you were probably too busy to deal with this. That's why I couldn't come to you. I was afraid you would shove me off like a side project."

"Zea, you are never a side project. Ever...I care about you deeply and I'm worried that something's bothering you. Please, let me help you."

"Then how can we make this work? I don't want to hurt you or get you sick. And you know I'm afraid of getting hurt or sick myself." She held his hand tightly feeling more scared.

"Apparently, Astok found the way. In his usual way." Carter hands her the fornix magazine.

"His fornix magazine. I don't want to look at his dirty magazine."

"It's a special one, apparently according to him. It's suppose to help with human and quarian relationships and more."

"How do you know?" She asks curiously.

"He just gave it to me and told me that his little dirty magazine right there was approved by medical professionals who specialize in interspecies relationships, and one article was even written by Mordin Solus."

"Really?" She takes the magazine and read off where Carter said.

"He said we're both going to have to read and study it from articles and the even dirty pics which are said to be comfortable positions safe for both species." Carter answered.

"I guess. Looks like we'll have to do a little research… for both our sake."

"Agreed." Carter smiles and wraps an arm around her softly and she giggles a bit leaning on his side.

"We'll make it work, I promise."

"I know we will."

Carter and Zea begin reading the magazine going through the informative parts and dirty parts of the magazine enjoying their evening together.


	32. Amuya: Omega

Carter, Amuya, Darex, and Kriat enter the docking bay of Omega, fully armed and equipped as they exited the Verminus.

"Why are we taking the bug man with us on this mission?" Darex asked.

"Because Darex he's a power biotic just like Amuya and we may need the extra biotic help for this."

"_So Amuya, we are here to help save your mother and sister from a issue you say?"_ Kriat asked in her mind.

"Yes, from a terrible mistake she made since we were children." She answers.

"_Then why did you not choose to stop her back when you had the chance?"_

"She wouldn't listen to me and to help mother. That's why now it has to stop."

"_You should have forced her to see your reason instead of talking to her. You should've had proof of your talk, otherwise you would be talking to a brick wall. As for your mother, why did she not help you make her see reason?"_

"Kriat, you don't know what my family was like. If you were in my place. You would know what it felt like."

"_I do not need to be in your place. I can see it all in your mind. I even saw it when you allowed me to have access in your memories. Your mother should've stood up with you and sister should've listened. Other wise she would have not endangered her family like this if her true intentions was to help your mother."_

"Kriat, memories are memories. Please… just help me."

"_Do not mistake my lecture as not willing to help. I am here am I not, in what you people call...a piss hole known as Omega."_

"Yeah welcome to Omega Kriat."

"_Hmmm...in my time, our empire had no tolerance for such filth as this station has become. Such places were unheard of and cleansed the moment they surfaced."_

"Ugh, I really don't care bug man." Darex rubs his eyes in annoyance.

"Alright people let's see if we can talk to Aria and see what we and your family are dealing with." Carter and the team enter Afterlife with permission from the guards. Once entered, everyone stared at Kriat due to him being a collector. Which he paid no mind to. When they got over to Aria, the motions for her guards to step aside and let Carter through.

"Don't tell me, Kerim broke you out of credits and now you're here for me to get him off your wallet?" Aria asks.

"Oh no. He's working for free this time."

"Well...I'll be damned. I don't know how you got that greedy psychopath to work for you for free. And I don't think I want to know. So, what do you want?"

"We need to know to about Amuya's family's whereabouts. Do you know or at least recognize her family?" Carter asks.

"Well that depends. However there is this one Asari dancer that works here who got herself in trouble with the Dark Grip gang. She was just working and dancing here like any of my girls here. And one day the Dark Grip's leader paid her for a show. But he wanted more in a private room. When she refused he got forcefully, when she slapped him he got pissed. I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest from there."

"Who would that be?" Darex asks.

"Some human scumbag named Sebastian Corvik. There are pieces of work, and there's Sebastian, leader of the Dark Grip Gang. Tell you what, I'll make you a deal." Aria smirks.

"What deal is that?" Carter asks curiously.

"They haven't made a move on your Justicar's family yet. They're still at that old apartment they've lived in. If I keep my men there to keep them safe from the Dark Grip. While you go deal with Sebastian. Then after you kill him, I want to assume control of the gang. That way I will have the Blue Suns, the Blood Pack, Eclipse, Talon, and Dark Grip under my fingers." she smirked even wider.

"Figures. Amuya, what do you think?" Darex asks.

"You sure your men can keep them safe?"

"This is how they look at it. Either they face them, or face my wrath. Which one do you think is worst?"

"Amuya, it's your choice. What do you want to do?" Carter asks.

Amuya thinks for a moment. "Fine, we accept your offer."

"Good, you can go say hi to them before you go off storming at the Dark Grip's main hideout." Aria lays back on her couched relaxed and with a wicked smirk on her face.

"We'll be back with your uh… gang."

"I look forward to it."

The team take their leave to exit Afterlife and head towards where Amuya's family live at.

"Why do I have the feeling she's more into helping herself then us?' Darex asks.

"_She is."_ Kriat answers.

"She's always like that Darex. You of all people should know that." Carter comments.

"I know, but I'm more concerned with keeping Amuya and her family safe. Should we really let her family's lives in the hands of her hired guns while we go out to fight this gang?" Darex asks.

"She's not. Once we eliminate the threat and get what she wants. I'm getting my mother and my sister off of this hell hole." Amuya answers.

"_Your Krogan lover is more worried about what could happen to them while we're gone."_

"Then you will stay with them and protect them until we get back. Amuya and Darex, were going." Carter ordered.

"_As you wish Commander…"_

"We're here." Amuya alerts as they arrived at one of the apartments.

They see the dirty, disgusting apartment barracks filled with trashed, homeless and a few prostitutes.

"Wow, what a real shit hole." Darex comments.

"_How did your family ever come to this?"_

"I thought you knew the answer."

"_I do, but it still surprises me on how such a family like yours ever allowed itself to become like this."_

"We can't control certain things in our lives. Sometimes we make regretful decisions in order live. Whether we liked it or not."

"_This is true. But there is always a way to take control back of your lives. Look at you, you went from being a dancer to a Justicar. Many should follow in your footsteps to achieve their dreams of taking back their lives."_

"I know but you must see that. Not everyone can believe what I see. I can't force them into my beliefs. I hope you understand that."

"_You would be surprised by the ones truly desperate. Take mind of these words child. They will save you one day."_

"I hope your right Kriat. I hope you're right."

The group approach Amuya's house and knock on the door.

"For the last time go away. I said I wasn't interested and I mean it! Now piss off!" They heard Amuya's sister say behind the door of the house.

"Let me guess, that's your sister?" Carter asked.

"She was always this stubborn." Amuya knocks on the door once again.

"Look asshole!" Amuya's sister opens the door to see the team. The group see two Asaris. One had a light blue skin with the same markings as Amuya does wearing a black prostitute outfit just as the same as the stripper outfit. The next one had a Azure type of blue skin color with bigger markings on her head in a ordinary red and blue dress.

"Uh…." her sister said speechless.

"Carter this is my family. My sister Unifo T'Nashi and my mother Seulna T'Nashi."

"Wait, Amuya, is that you?" Unifo asked surprised.

"Amuya?" her mother Seulna asked also surprised.

"Yes mother. Yes sister. It is me."

"Oh my daughter has returned. How are you?" Seulna asks.

"I'm doing well mother. Can we please go inside mother? We must speak with you."

"Of course. Please all of you. Come in." Unifo and Seulna stand aside as they let in the team and shut the door behind them. They look around and see an ordinary room that looked like a simple retirement home.

"We are so sorry for the mess. Things haven't been the best in a while. Especially recently we've been getting allot of harassment from the Dark Grip Gang." Seulna states.

"Their pig of a leader tried to rape me, I gave him a nut buster kick to the jewels. And now the fucker is all pissing and moaning about it and giving us hell." Unifo states.

"I see sister. Mother, how are you?" Amuya asks.

"Oh, I've been better but I won't complain dear. After all I am nine hundred years old and have had better times in the past." Seulna takes a seat at a chair.

"So who are your friends? I thought you became an Asari Commando?"

"I did."

"What?' Darex and Carter asked in shocked as they looked at her.

"I thought you were a Justicar?" Darex asked.

"I got my training as an Asari Commando before I became a Justicar."

"Oh...hey Kriat did you know this?" Carter asked.

"_Yes."_ he spoke in everyone's minds. Making Amuya's family jump in surprise from the sudden voice in their heads.

"The hell?" Unifo asked.

"How come you never told us?" Carter asked.

"_You never asked commander."_ Kriat took a seat at a nearby chair. Which immediately crumbles and makes Kriat fall on his Collector ass. Darex bursts out into laughter slapping his knee at the sametime.

"I never thought something like this could happen to him." Darex comments while laughing.

"_You do know Krogan that I can tell your Asari mate that time you wet your bed as a child."_ Kriat speaks in his mind as he got up and dusted himself.

"What, how the hell did you…wait did you read my mind?"

"_Yes, and your mind cannot lie to me."_ Kriat answers.

"I should squish you right now you ugly son of a bitch"!

"Settle down guys. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Commander Carter of the Verminus, Amuya is a member of my crew. The Krogan is my childhood friend Urdnot Darex. And the Collector with me is Kriat. He and Amuya have been helping another friend of my work on her biotics."

"_Do not forget that the Krogan also wishes to be mates with our Asari crewmate. I recommend he obtain the rights from you two first before commencing the sexual mating ritual as custom in my time."_ Kriat spoke in Seulna and Unifo's minds.

Darex's face blushed bright red. "You mother fucker!"

"_I know what you are but what am I?"_ Kriat asks in his mind.

"A bug waiting to be exterminated." Darex answers.

"_Good luck if you can. Remember in my time you creatures were the size of my hands. Because your evolutionary cycle has allowed you to increase in size does not mean you've increased in brain capacity. So if I could tame you Krogans as pets in my time, so can I tame you in this cycle."_

"Why you little piece of shit." Darex walks up to him but Carter stands in the way of both of them.

"Enough both of you."

"_As I was saying mrs. The Krogan wishes to make sexual practice with your daughter. If such actions were requested in my time. The entire family would need to discuss the time, place, positions, and possible offspring plans."_ Kriat spoke Amuya's family.

"Well I see nothing wrong with the Krogan, mother." Unifo comments.

Seluna closes her eyes and reads Darex's mind. After a short moment she finishes and smiles. "I agree, and I approve."

"What?" Darex and Amuya asked at the same time.

"What? I hear Krogans are pretty packed down there if you catch my meaning." Seluna smirked at her daughter Amuya.

"Mother!"

"Oh boy." Darex rubs his head and blushing at the same time.

"_As much as I am curious to hear about the discussion of the mating ritual. We did not come here for that purpose."_

"Kriat's right. We're here to deal with the gang but first things first. We came here to give you protection before leaving." Carter contributes.

"Um no offense sir but you obviously don't know the Dark Grip gang. They were formed sometime after the Reaper War after Aria took over the four most powerful gangs in Omega. They have enough power to rival most of Aria's criminal empire. How are you going to protect against that?" Unifo asked.

"Well we did talk to Aria and she is sending some people to help defend this place. And to make sure Kriat is going to stay with you two." Carter answers.

"Your leaving us with the creepy Collector guy?" Unifo asked.

"_Young lady, it would be wise. Also I can share with you information for you and your mother in finding a better life after we finish with this ordeal. Also I will teach you how Protheans courted with one another. It will build stronger connections to your family and the family of possible mates."_ Kriat answers as he calmly takes a seat on the couch.

"Please sister. Take this seriously. I want to protect you two as much as I can."

Seluna also looks at at Unifo.

"Well, I guess it's not everyday you get advice from a Prothean."

"We'll be right back. We're gonna go kick the Dark Grip gang leaders butt." Carter motions for Darex and Amuya to follow him as they exit the house.

"Um Amuya, about that thing Kriat said about me wetting the bed when I was a child. I was three years old and I had nightmare about a Thresher Maw coming under the ground and eating me. So yeah…"

"I didn't know you wet the bed when you were a kid Darex." Carter mentions.

"That was personal private information I wouldn't even tell you. Can you imagine, a Krogan Warlord, one of Clan Urdnot's powerful warriors, wet his bed as a child?" Darex asks.

"Darex, we have secrets like this kept away. Which is why our minds are complex. If it makes you feel better. I'll tell you my secret. I used to play with my mind for satisfaction for example if I was thinking of a certain person." Amuya mentions.

"Yeah but I'm a Krogan dammit. Krogans don't wet their beds. That and I'm a Warlord, most physically badass of them. And a proud member of Clan Urdnot. It's just embarrassing and humiliating and next time bug man reads my mind I'm gonna take my hammer and shove up it half way up his smart ass to turn him into a bug sickle." Darex comments.

"I understand." Amuya places her finger on his lips to silence him.

"Hey, if it helps, when I was a kid back in the streets. I had to take a piss, and this cop came by and told me to pull up my hands."

Darex smirked.

"You pissed all over him. I remember you telling me that."

"Well he told me to pull up my hands. That's how I ended up in that Orphanage and met you." Carter smiles.

"Yep and I'll go through again if I have to." Darex chuckles.

Amuya chuckled a little from the story as they continued to walk down the streets of Omega. They briefly bump into Aria's men before telling them where to go and then telling them where the Dark Grip base. Sometime later they arrived at the hideout of the Dark Grip gang and see the area is under heavy protection from both Mechs and guards alike.

"Alright Carter what's the plan? Do we go blast and bash our way through?' Darex asked.

"This is Amuya's mission. Amuya, you plan this out and I'm right behind you."

"We want to take out the head of the Dark Grip. From the looks of this place it is very heavily guarded. So this is what I think. Darex you go down there and create a distraction. While they're busy getting their butts kicked by you. Me and Carter will sneak in and confront Sebastian." Amuya answered.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I love making distractions." Darex agreeing.

"Lead the way then buddy." Carter suggested as Darex hoped down and started walking towards the entrance of the base a little.

The guards notice Darex coming and aim their weapons at him.

"Alright fat ass move along this gang is way too elite for a Krogan like you." One of the guards warned.

"Who are you calling a fatass?" Darex says hitting him in the face with his shotgun and punches the other one in the stomach and runs off. The guards chase after him as Carter and Amuya come out of cover.

"Well that's one way to get their attention. I thought he would do something explosive or something." Carter mentions until he heard a loud hammer slam from a distance followed by some Dark Grip Guards flying across in the area. "I stand corrected." Carter whispers.

"Yes, I know how he can be. Now let's move along before more show up." Amuya and Carter sneak into the base while more guards start rushing outside to confront Darex.

Amuya and Carter carefully walk down the long corridor of the base on high alert for any possible guards they may run into it.

"Carter, may I speak with you on something." Amuya asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"I fear for my family." Amuya answers sadly.

"Don't worry, will take this punk out and get your family to safety and since Aria will be taking over the gang you guys won't have nothing to worry about afterwards." Carter reassures.

"That's just it, I don't think they'll want to leave."

"What makes you wanna say that?" He asks.

"They've lived here I think for over two hundred years. And in two hundred years they not once tried to save money to get a ship off world. I know they struggled but for two hundred years? I would think after two hundred years of this crap that somewhere down that road they would've made the money for a better life by now. I think there's something else that's binding them to this hell hole." Amuya answers.

"Well when we get back. We'll try and convince them to move out of Omega to the Citadel. Okay."

Amuya sighed as they continued down. As they moved closer down to the main area of the place, they found Sebastion in the room along with a few other guards. Sebastian wasn't hard to spot. He was caucasian human who had blond short hair, blue eyes, and wore heavy armor along with have a series of tattoos and piercings on his face. He looked like a piece of work.

"Sir we got some Krogan outside causing issues. What do you want us to do we got a shipment of Red Sand to make in a few hours." one guard asks.

"Then get off your fucking asses and go blow that mother fucker Krogan's fucking head off!" Sebastian yelled as she shot a pistol in the air.

"Wow, a potty mouth now ain't he?" Carter comments.

"I guess they weren't lying when they said he was a real piece of work."

Carter and Amuya move down and raise their weapons at him.

"Hey smart mouth." Amuya calls.

Sebastian and the Dark Grip Guards all turn to see Carter and Amuya.

"Aria sends her regards, as of now, the Dark Grip belongs to her. You're under arrest for sexual harassment, illegal smuggling, and another long list I'm sure you are guilty off." Carter mentions.

"Go suck a dick bitch!" Sebastian yells as he shoots Carter in the knee. Carter and Amuya quickly take cover.

"Triple pay to the one who kills that bastard and brings that blue bitch to me." Sebastian orders as he rushes off while his men take positions.

Carter puts medigel onto his knee to heal it to a scab till he returns to the ship.

"What a little bastard. No wonder your sister told him to piss off." Carter mentions.

Carter draws his pistol actives his fire ammo and began open fire on the guards. Burning through them killing them.

Amuya uses her biotics to telekinetically throw a few guards off of high ground and pulls out her machine gun to open fire on a few. When they returned fire she creates a biotic sphere around Carter while he activates barrier to get a tank like advantage. She biotic dashes to the side to use to wrap on a few of the enemies Carter set on fire and Stasis to freeze some of the tougher ones. After killing a few enemies they overheard Sebastian yelling over the microphone.

"What the hell are you dumb fucks doing? I said triple pay to the one who kills that bastard and brings the blue bitch to me. What the fucking hell is wrong with you all you can't fucking hear os anything." He yelled over the mic.

"Sheese this punk needs to wash his mouth out." Carter groaned annoyingly.

"He really does." Amuya agrees.

After clearing the room. Carter and Amuya and Carter take a moment to recover.

"Alright let's get to him."

Another wave of enemies soon enter the area and take position.

"So killed my first set of men. Big fucking deal. I don't know who the fucking hell you fucking think you are to fuck with me. But you'll soon find that when you fuck with me they won't be able to…" Sebastian yelled again before Amuya and Carter shot the loudspeaker to shut him up.

"Seriously, that's just getting annoying." Carter comments.

"Yes it is." Amuya agrees.

Carter uses telekinesis to throw a few guards into a couple of cargo boxes, knocking them down. He next lifts the gas container, throws it at the guards, shoots at it till it exploded into their faces blowing them up. Finally he biotic dashes into one, draws his omni-blade and uppercuts the guard into the stomach.

Amuya at the moment uses biotic charge to a group of them to knock a few in the air. She quickly does a biotic pulse to send them flying across them room. She then biotic dashes to cover and uses her telekinesis to lift a few guards out of cover to where she can shoot them with her pistol. After which she throws the bodies at a few more guards and knock them away.

With all the guards defeated, Carter and Amuya reloaded and got ready.

"It's over Sebastion, your done." Amuya warned.

Sebastian finally showed himself from the top balcony.

"It's over? It's Over?! It's over when I say it's over blue bitch!" I'm the boss fucker! You mother fuckers need to understand everything I see I own. If I see something I want I take and own it regardless of what it is. Alive or Not. I own this station, I own its people. I even own you'll bitch ass sister and mother and I'll own you two in just a few moments." Sebastian activates Tech armor and pulls out a M-560 Hydra.

"Then bring it on you little shit." Amuya says as she and Carter draw their weapons and get ready.

Sebastian starts shooting his Hydra missiles at them the two to try and take them out in one shot. The two jump out of the way from missiles and began shooting his armor with acid rounds. Slowly bringing his defenses down. He summons two turrets close by which start open firing on them. Amuya summons a biotic sphere to protect them however he easily destroys it with his missile launcher and send them flying to the ground.

"You see that, that's why I'm the boss, that's why I own your family Amuya, that's why I will own you. And when I'm done I'm going to fuck all three of you, shoot you all in the heads, rip you'll heads off and then skull fuck you all in the bullet holes!" he yells.

"Okay, now that's just messed up." Carter comments.

"Fuck you pussy ass bitch soldier boy. Who the fuck are you to come in here and say Aria is in charge!" he yells and starts shooting missiles

Carter dodges the missiles again, activates his cryo ammo and presses his attack on him till he froze him for a moment.

"Amuya, take out his turrets!" Carter orders.

"On it." She decides to use a new power she had been practicing on for sometime now. Focusing her biotic energy she uses Flare to Focus and expend all biotic energy to unleash a huge flare that destroys the turrets within its range, and causing massive damage to Sebastian's Tech armor and destroys his missile launcher.

"Well the blue bitch ain't no pussy like her mother and sister." Sebastian jumps down and pulls out a M-27 Scimitar and activates a Omni-Saw blade on his left arm while activating his rocket feet. He charges at the two, shoots his shotgun at Amuya and slashes Carter with his Omni-Saw.

Carter draws his omni-blade to block his attack and pushed him back. Amuya at the same time was quick to activate barrier and biotic sphere to save herself from taking the lethal most of the shotgun. Sebastian just laughs maniacally and flies up into the air. He pulls out a M451-Firestorm and starts shooting a stream of fire at the two, going as far as to set his own base on fire.

"Burn you fuckers I say burn in hellfire!" Sebastian sadistically yells while laughing like a first grade lunatic psycho.

"Cryo ammo." Carter orders as they both activate their Cryo ammo and began shooting his flames. Freezing what they can on impact.

Sebastian still smiled like a psycho as he activated four more turrets to shoot at them while flying over to Amuya and slashing her arm good. He then licks Amuya's blood off his Omni-saw and laughed hysterically.

"Oh yeah I'm so fucking hard right now. You taste good like your sister!" he laughed and continued to spray fire all over the place.

"What is wrong with this guy?" Carter comments as he gives her medigel making a scab.

"Burn, cut, burn, cut, Burn and cut!" he yelled as he dashed over to them again while rapidly shooting his shotgun at them while his turrets opened fired at them.

"Any ideas Commander?" Amuya asks.

"From the words of Astok. I'm thinking." Carter answered.

Carter and Amuya moved out of the way of his Omni-Saw slash. He turns around and starts shooting a stream of flames at them. Setting Carter's shoulder on fire. Sebastian laughs like a madman after doing that while Carter just brushes the fire off his shoulder.

"I'm going to burn you to blood stain ashes and piss all over them!" He yells at Carter while flying over to him and trying to slash him with his Omni-Saw.

"I've had enough of this." Carter biotic charges towards him, biotic charges his punch and punches him down to the floor. Amuya takes out the turrets quickly while Sebastian falls to the ground weaken as he barely could get up. Carter sticks the landing and they both approach him. Sebastian got up and still laughed crazily as he started shooting his shotgun at them to send them both flying a few feet away. Afterwords he reloads his shotgun and started walking over to Amuya. As Amuya got up he shot a stream of fire at her, forcing her to use her biotics to try and block the fire. He kept on laughing while still trying to set her on fire.

"Burn you blue bitch I say burn so I can fuck your pretty little flaming corpse!" he yelled while still trying to set her on fire.

Carter got back up and activates Barrier and rushes over to Sebastian. He turns around just in time for him to sucker punch him hard in the face. Sebastian merely laughs and kicks Carter hard in the stomach. Before Carter had time to recover he kick him hard to the ground and slowly tries to cut through his barrier and armor with his Omni-saw. Carter quickly reacts and pulls out his Omni-blade to try and block the Omni-Saw. However it slowly starts cutting through, threatening to to cut through him.

She biotic pushes him down before he could cut through Carter's armor. Carter's armor recovers as it's shields come back to full strength. Amuya then performs a series of powerful bone shattering biotic punches and kicks to his elbow, knee joints, his jaw, ribs, and ankles. After which she does a series of powerful grappling joint locks to break his arms, wrists and feet into pieces. She finishes him off by using a powerful biotic punch to punch him hard in the face and send him flying hard on a wall to break his spine. They approach him on his knees seeing him in defeat.

"Fuh-Fuck you blue bitch!. I'm the boss. You wuz nothin'...you and you'z family was nothin' before me! Nothin! I own you, I own all of you! You hear me bitch?!" Sebastian yelled at Amuya while bleeding all over from the beating Amuya put him through.

"Open your eyes you psychopathic little freak. You're nothing but ashes." Amuya activates her acid ammo and shot his firestorm to make it explode. Setting him on fire as he screams in a slow and painful death while the acid rounds slowly melted his flaming body to nothing but a bloody mess of ashes.

Carter looks at Amuya and saw her breathing hard in anger as she spits at what was left of the lunatic.

"Nobody owns me or my family. Nobody." Amuya says angrily while she watched the body dissolve and melt away.

"It's over Amuya. No need to do that. His body is nothing but ashes now."

Darex finally kicks the flaming door down to enter. "Sorry I'm late did I miss any…" he soons sees Amuya and Carter along with a bloody pile of melting ashes. "What did I miss?"

The rest of the Dark Grip arrived just to see what happened to their boss. They look back and forth between the blood melted puddle and Carter and Amuya.

"I got a message from Aria. The Dark Grip now all works for her. If you guys do anything to harm or come after Amuya's family. You will regret it." Carter warns.

"So you guys just came here to kill our boss? You guys don't want any of us?" one Dark Grip member asked.

"Not unless if you wanna make trouble with my commander." Darex comments.

"Well why didn't you say something we would've helped. We've been planning a mutiny for that lunatic for months." the gang member answered.

"You have?" Amuya asks.

"Did you guys just not fight him and see what a psychopath he was? Tried working for him and see how long you can last or stand him for a day." he answered.

"Well he isn't much anymore." Carter points at his melted ashes on the ground.

"Yeah we can see that. Alright looks like the Dark Grips works for Aria now. You can tell that Asari family we won't be doing any more harassment on them anymore now that you freed us from that son of a bitch bastard Sebastian." the gang member says as they withdrew their weapons and started walking off.

"Well, that went better than I thought." Darex says as he looks back at Carter and Amuya.

"Yes it has. Let's get back to your family so we can give them the good news." Carter motions.

Amuya simply nods and walks off. Sometime later they arrived seeing Kriat still talking with Seluna also looks at Unifo.

"_It's like I said, even the truly desperate can take back control of their lives. Seluna at one point in your life you had control over it. And for decades you have let this happen in order to not try and slow your daughters down from trying to take control of their lives. Unifo you do not have to be bound by the shackles of reality. Your sister took control of her live and made something of herself despite all of the obstacles she had face. It is time for you two to do the same."_ Kriat spoke in their minds.

"Hm, maybe you are right. I should my routine. Make a better life for myself like Amuya did." Unifo answers.

Kriat looked at Soluna.

"I'm sorry. I did have control of my life but when tragedy struck I did not want to cause you girls to suffer like I did. I felt like there was no need for me to take back control when you two had so much to live for in the future. I only thought that I would slow you down." Soluna confessed.

It was then that they noticed Carter and his team.

"_Welcome back commander, I can tell your mission was a success."_ Kriat stated in their minds.

"Wow, and you didn't even have to read my mind." Carter joked.

"_You are alive with minimum injuries, that should be an obvious giveaway commander."_ Kriat stated.

"Fair enough. Amuya, want to give the good news?" Carter asks.

"That crazy lunatic Sebastian is dead." Amuya stated coldly. "The Dark Grip now works for Aria and they won't be harassing you guys no more."

"Sister, that's wonderful. Mother, our problems are over. We're free." Unifo says excitedly.

"Thank the Goddess. Finally we can now leave this horrible place and start our lives anew somewhere better." Soluna stated happily while sighing in relief.

"You know mother. My commander has suggested a place for you two live on." Amuya mentioned.

"Yes the Prothean or Collector or…"

"_You know what I honestly don't know what I am anymore."_ Kriat states somewhat sadly.

"Oh sorry. Um, he was telling about the Citadel that Carter suggested. We don't have the credits yet but we're going to be…"

"Ah screw the credits here." Darex walks over and hands them five million credits.

"Five million? Darex, where did you get this?" Soluna asks very curiously.

"You be surprised how much Thresher Maw Hunting can pay sometimes." Darex answer.

"This should be enough to get us a ship off world."

"Hey now who says you're buying a ticket off world when you're getting a free ride off world to the Citadel. That's for after we bring you to the citadel to get a nice home or something." Darex answers.

"Darex, I don't know how I can thank you for helping my family." Amuya hugs Darex and begins tearing up.

Kirat sighed before getting. _"Now as stated as part of Prothean culture, since the Krogan has now obtain the rights from you two. Before commencing the sexual mating ritual, the entire family will now need to discuss the time, place, positions, and possible offspring plans."_ Kriat says in everyone's minds, making Darex's face turn red.

"Kriat you little bastard!" Darex yelled as Carter could've swore that the insect chirping noise escaping from Kriat's insect mouth was a laugh.

"Was that a laugh, Kriat?" Carter asks.

"_I can only wish it was commander_." Kriat answers as he made his way outside.

"I swear I will crush him under my boot one of these days." Darex growls.

"Don't worry about it Darex. Thank you for the credits and helping my family get off Omega." Amuya kisses him on the cheek as he blushes.

Sometime much later back on the ship. Carter was out of his armor and in the medic bay with his shirt off as Kayla patches him shoulder burn, his knee shot, and the cuts on his chest.

"Okay, I've seen allot of types of injuries in my days. They tells stories you know. So what the hell happened?" Kayla asked with her hands on her hips.

"It was a psycho." Carter states sorely.

"A what?"

"It was a very Crazy Pyromaniac. I mean on Lunatic levels crazy." Carter answered.

Kayla sighed and started inserting some painkillers into him with a shot.

"Where's Floralia?" Carter asked.

"Oh, she, Kerim, and Laida are actually speaking with Commander Sivus about something. I do think Sivus will be coming here for something. You may want to discuss that once you are up on your feet in three, two, and one." Kayla finishes.

Zea'Nara entered the medical bay to check up on Carter. "Carter I heard just got back and…" she stopped and blushed big time seeing his well muscled chest but gasped a little seeing the new injuries he just got.

"Hey Zea. Glad you could stop by." He jokes.

"How the, do I even want to know?' she asked.

"It was a Pyromaniac. A lunatic level crazy one at that" Kayla answers.

"Okay nevermind. I think I'll ask another day. How do you feel Carter?" she asked.

"I feel burned and sore but I'm good. How are you?" He asks back.

"Oh I'm fine, I was just talking with Amuya's family. They really are wonderful people. I'm glad we're going to be giving them a hand in starting a new life on the Citadel. Amuya asked me if you can if you could go see her after you get better." Zea'Nara mentions.

"Don't forget to pay a visit to Kerim when you can, he wanted to talk with you as well." Kayla answers.

"Yes mother." Carter jokes.

"They way I keep patching you up I might as well be your mother." she jokes back.

He chuckles as he watches Zea walk out with her swaying her hips left and right in a slow motion. He sighed with a smile before snapping out of it and getting his shirt back on before exiting to go see Amuya. He takes the elevator down to her room to see her just looking out into space.

"Amuya?"

Amuya turned around and hugged Carter.

"Thank you, Carter, thank you so much for your help. Thank you and Darex for everything." she said.

"Of course, Amuya. Me and Darex were glad to help you but I think it's Darex you should thank. He's the one that cares about you the most."

"I know, but still you helped and I still wanted to thank you. I'm going to go pay Darex a visit in just a moment to thank him personally. But still, thank you again Carter." she thanked him and gave him a tiny little peck kiss on the cheek.

He smiled at the kiss and watched her walk out to find Darex. She moved passed Kerim just as he entered. "Hey Carter." he said quietly.

"Hey Kerim. How are you?" He asks.

"Can we talk please?" Kerim asked as he started walking off. Carter nods and follows him.

"Is there a problem?" He asks.

"Yeah, I do not know if I should take Florolia out. You see I have no problem challenging Sivus it's just I do not think I am, well you know." Kerim states.

"Oh come on. You guys look great together. You have a lot in common with her besides the Cerberus incident."

"Well thing is I have never lived in civilian life ever. And Florolia has never experienced life until a few months ago when we freed her. I just, I just have a bad feeling about taking her out." Keirm states.

"Oh come on you have some civilian lifestyle left in you. Trust me you'll be fine. Just keep your cool with her."

Kerim groans annoyingly. "Fine, then follow me to Ladia's room. As part of Turian custom the commander of the ship has to be present in the case the challenge is to be held at his or her's ship." Kerim states as he started making his way over to Ladia's room.

"Okay but where are you going with this?"

"Don't you remember. In Turian society. If a male wanted to date a female, he must prove he is worthy of her by beating her father in a CQC match. So now I am going to go challenge Sivus to a CQC match." Kerim answered annoyingly.

"But I thought you were fine with that?"

"I am but I haven't made the challenge yet and you got to be present since it will be taking place on your ship." Kerim says as he takes the elevator down to Ladia's room with Carter.

"Alright I'll represent for you. All you had to do was ask."

Kerim sighs as they arrived at Ladia's room. In her room, Florolia was showing Ladia some new tricks she learned with her biotics a little.

"What do you think sister? Do you think I'm getting any better?" Florolia asked while she floated a small ball around with her biotics.

"Of course you are. You're just nervous about this entire thing. If I knew better girls like to see a little emotion from their men."

The two see Kerim and Carter enter. Kerim looked a little annoyed and nervous. Florolia puts the ball down.

"See Kerim. You gotta relax. Take some time off to find yourself when you're ready to fight Sivus." Carter advises.

"Wait what?" Ladia and Florolia asked confused.

"I am going to do the dumbest thing I have ever done and challenge commander Sivus for the right to take Florolia out on a date." Kerim answered.

"Maybe you don't need to fight him." Florolia thinks out loud.

"It's part of Turian Culture and tradition. Besides I know that old fart won't even let me so much as hold your hand without proving my worth and kicking his ass." Kerim states.

"But what if you just go out for beers and talk?" Ladia suggests.

"Can't do that either without kicking his ass first. Remember Ladia, Turians can't go on dates until the guys prove to the father that he is worthy enough to date her and is strong enough to protect her if shit hits the fan. It's out of my hands." Kerim answers as he sits down and sighs. "So, Ladia, would you call old Sivus and get him on hologram please."

"Alright Kerim. If that's how you want to do things." Ladia answers as she got up.

Keirm nods and rubs his face a little. "Spirits this going to be annoying and embarrassing as hell." he stated annoyingly.

Ladia goes to the holotable, selects her father's name and dials him. He answers. "This is commander Sivus. Hello sweetie. How are you and your sister?"

"We're fine daddy how are you?" Ladia answers.

"I'm doing wonderful. Is there something you want?" He asks.

"Um daddy, we have a guest who wanted to talk to you." Florolia states next.

"Hello Commander Sivus. It's been a long time." Kerim finally says something while still rubbing his face annoyingly.

"It has. How have you been other than mercilessly killing targets?" Sivus asks with his arms crossed

"What you see before you should answer the question." Kerim bluntly states.

"I can tell. Is there something you want?" He asks.

"Believe it or not yeah there is." Kerim let's his face go and sighs. "I'm not usually one to do these kind of things, and I haven't a clue what the hell I'm doing. But as Turian Tradition, I challenge you, Commander Sivus Epopanus for the right to...take Florolia out on a date." he mumbled under his breath the last part.

"What was that? You want to take my youngest daughter; Florolia out on a date?"

"You heard right Sivus." Kerim answers bluntly.

"Well now. I'm not gonna just go ahead and say yes. We'll have this little duel and we'll see."

"And you know very well that not only can I beat you but can easily devastate you to the point of crippleness. Once you fight me in CQC, you could be forced into early retirement." Kerim mentions seriously.

Sivus was quiet for a moment.

"You may be an expert in the Turian Arts of Kolor and Tokrah. But I have my fare share of years of experience so I can promise you very much that I'm not going to be some push over."

"If it makes you feel better I will even commence with surgery to remove my robotic arm and leg and get them replaced with organic ones again. A day before the match."

Florolia gasped after hearing that.

"You can't be serious. You'll be still drugged from the sedatives and you will need much more time to get back use to them." Florolia warned.

"Do we have a deal Sivus? An approval match, here on the Verminus, on Commander Carter's terms and rules?" Sivus asked.

"We'll see hothead. We'll see but I wouldn't recommend the surgery. I'll see you soon Commander and I'll see you two then. Commander Sivus out."

Sivus' hologram cuts off.

"Well, I can't believe I challenged him." Kerim states. He notices Ladia, Florolia and Carter looking at him with worry. "What?"

"I thought you would handle that better." Carter comments.

"What did I do? I'm going to make it fair for him and get my arm and leg fixed and not be cybernetic anymore." Kerim states.

"Kerim, it would be honorable if you fight what you have. Doing this surgery now would delay the fight. I'm sure Daddy has more experience but if you prove your loyalty to him. Fight with what you have. Don't do this surgery." Ladia requested.

Kerim sighed and looked at his cybernetic left arm.

"It would not be a fair fight then. If I'm going to fight him I would like to fight him in a fair fight. One where I don't have cybernetic enhancements from these." Kerim states somewhat sadly.

"Kerim please. Do this with honor. I beg you. My father won't fight unless you do it on his terms." Florolia held his cybernetic hand tightly.

Kerim sighs as he moves his cybernetic hand away from Florolia.

"I'm not saying he is not capable, I'm just saying it would not be right for me to challenge and fight someone who does not possess enhancements like I do. I would like to fight him on equal conditions." Kerim answers.

"Kerim, my father has experience longer than you have. So it would be a fair fight." Ladia tells him.

"Even so, regardless of it being fair or not. I'm just so tired of looking like a monster." Kerim said sadly as he got up and left the room.

Florolia stops him at the door with a small tug and hugged him from behind. Wrapping her arms around his chest. "If you believe that then we can do the surgery, but you're not a monster to me."

Kerim hesitated but gently held her hands.

"I know, but to me I am. And I just want to change for the better. What say you Carter since you always wanted me to change." he asked looking at Carter.

"Kerim if its bothering you that bad then why not wait until after your fight with Sivus?" Carter reasoned.

"I just didn't know when it was the right time to do this. We were all focusing on our issues I didn't think it would to you or anyone else." Kerim states somewhat sad.

"Ladia, do you have any words or something to help me out?" Carter asked.

"Well um, what do you honestly believe Kerim. Do you want to get rid of your cybernetics because you want to give daddy a fair fight or because you think they make you look like a monster?" she asked.

"Mainly the latter." he answered.

"Then Carter's right, just do the surgery after your fight with daddy and fight him with what you got now." she answered.

"I guess so." Kerim answered.

Kerim gently removed Florolia's arms off his chest and took a seat back in the room.

"So, you were showing Ladia your new grasp on your biotics. Mind if I see please?" Kerim asked with a small smile.

"Of course." She giggles a bit. She started focusing a little and lifted a few objects in Ladia's room in the air. Carter smiled and walked off to get ready for the next personal mission.


	33. Jolee: Artemis Tau

Carter, Jolee, Anetti, and Ladia sat in the shuttle bay just as the shuttle was bringing them to the old abandoned space station from Jolee's mission ten years ago.

"Alright guys, we're heading into a place called Heretic station. It's an old Cerberus research station back in the Reaper War. They used this place to turn their soldiers into husks so they could remain loyal to the Illusive Man. It under the control of an A.I. called Heretic. An A.I. based off of EDI herself. It was the A.I. that killed my squad by releasing the Reaper experiments loose on the base. So expect anything alright guys." Jolee briefs.

"So why didn't Cerberus destroy the A.I. if she is malfunctioning?" Ladia asks.

"This mission was given to us not long before the end of the Reaper War. By that time the Illusive Man had already killed himself and the war was over. So command figured there was no point in finishing the mission and Cerberus just forgot this place even existed." she answered.

"And you want to finish this mission in honor of your team?" Anetti asked.

"Precisely." Jolee answered.

"Alright team. Let's finish what her team has started. Safety's off." Carter ordered.

The shuttle finally lands and allows them to drop off inside the station. Everyone draws their weapons and brace themselves.

"We need to head to the A.I. core room. There we'll shut the A.I. down and then blow this place." Jolee answered.

"Are you sure this A.I. would still be active after ten long years of doing nothing?" Anetti asked.

"Who cares, it's the best place to plant the charges anyrate." Jolee shrugged.

"Okay, Jolee take point. We're right behind you." Carter commanded.

"Roger that sir." Jolee takes point as they started walking down the long corridor. The whole station was dark almost lifeless like.

Almost as soon as they reached a large opening, a large T.V. screen suddenly turns on and starts playing a video.

"Welcome Cerberus Operative to Heretic. Heretic is one of Cerberus' proud tools in ushering in a better future for Humanity. Known for its record for the most successful projects that helped humanity progress further into a new age. Rather your a newest employee or once again serving here again for the cause. We like to thank you for your choice and welcome you." the video played before cutting off.

"Okay Jolee. Where to go to get to the A.I. Core?" Carter asks.

"Um...I am not sure. We never did make it that far." she confessed.

"Alright then. Ladia, think you could get a map of the area?" Carter asked.

"I will need to hack into the mainframe of the Station. I could alert the A.I. of our presence if its still active." she warned.

"There is a mainframe point in the walls wiring. Everything is connected to the A.I. Core so you should be able to hack from anywhere. Here's one." Anetti points as she uses her onmi-hidden blade to pull it open and show connect ports. "I recommend being careful since the A.I. is highly sensitive."

"Nice work, Anetti." Carter compliments.

"Thank you Commander."

Ladia walked over to the port, pulls out her Omni-Tool, and carefully starts hacking into the mainframe.

"Okay, let's watch her back till she finishes." Carter alerts.

Suddenly the area turns black as an alarm goes off followed by flashing yellow lights blinking on and off.

"What the hell?" Ladia asks.

"Quarantine System just activated, everyone stay calm." Carter alerts.

They heard a loud thumping noise in the vents.

"Anyone hear that?" Jolee asks.

They heard a loud crash in the room but were unable to see what was going on.

"Something is in the room with us." Anetti warns.

From the shadows, a husk appears and attacks Carter. It jumps Carter as he fights it until he draws his omni-blade stabs it in the head. He pushes it off of him and looks at Jolee. "Was that one of the experiment?" Carter asks.

"Oh yeah that's one of them. Out of the ten thousand that were kept here." Jolee answered.

"Then thousand. Cerberus had Ten thousand experiment in this place?" Ladia asked as she finished hacking.

"Makes sense for a Cerberus research station." Anetti comments.

"Alert, alert, quarantine mode has been activated throughout the station. All Personnel are to remain in their stations until end of Quarantine." the A.I.'s voice alerted through the speakers.

"Okay finished. I've mapped out the entire station so we won't get lost." Ladia states.

"Now the only problem we got is dealing with the sealed in doors from Quarantine mode and the tens of thousand experiments running around loose." Jolee states.

"Anetti, do you have any ideas?" Carter asks.

"We'll need to go through air ducts to avoid the experiments. It's the only way to avoid attractions and by the map that Ladia received. We should find short routes to get to the A.I. Core." Anetti confirms.

"Smart thinking. I like the way your head works." Jolee comments as she patted Anetti on the shoulder.

"Oh thank you Jolee. It's wonderful that you are honoring your team by completing this task. You have my respect from all ends."

Everyone starts climbing to one of the air vents.

"They were like family to me. Just as you all are. And for ten years I had to stomach not finishing this mission until now. Now I have you guys to help me finish what we could not. Thank you everyone." Jolee comments as they started moving down the air vents.

"Of course Jolee. We're a family." Anetti states as slowly moves her hand to Jolee's.

Carter was the first to get into the air vents, he helped Ladia first, then Anetti, and finally Jolee. Once all four were in the air vents they started crawling down them as best and as quietly as they can.

"So Ladia, how far do we have before we get to our destination?" Jolee asked.

"A long, long way." she answered quietly.

The entire time, Jolee was staring at Anetti's ass. She couldn't resist looking at Anetti's with her long robe was showing outer rims of her large rear end. Her eyes followed it swaying it from left to right like a doctor giving her an eye exam. They abruptly stopped and without paying attention Jolee plants her face straight into Anetti's rear end. She blushed underneath her helmet on impact.

"Um Jolee…" Anetti asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Jolee answered quietly.

"You face is in my butt…" Anetti told her quietly.

"I know…" Jolee admitted quietly.

"Do you…" (coughs) "Mind getting off?"

"I would if we could move up some more…" she answered.

"Um Commander, why did we stop?" Ladia asked.

Carter quietly hushed everyone as he listened in closely. He could hear the sounds of Husks and other reaper infected creatures howling and moaning closeby below them.

"They're right below us. Move quietly Vipers and don't talk much." Carter ordered quietly.

"Yes Commander."

The team started moving a little more quietly as they tried crawling further down the air vents.

"Hey Jolee? How far were you and your original team were able to make it?" Ladia asked quietly.

"We were only able to make it as far as the intensive care room of this facility." Jolee answered quietly.

"We're just coming up to it now." Ladia states.

Carter quietly opens the air duct in front of him to allow them to hop out of the air vent. When they got down in the intensive care room they were horrified. All around them were severed and torn up bodies that appeared to have been dead for ten years. There were blood stains all over and body organs all over the place.

"It's like a recurring nightmare." Carter comments.

"Yep, the A.I. did this everyone on board the station in order to keep its secrets a secret." Jolee comments as she suddenly notices a dead N7 Fury operative laying on the ground. She walked over to the body and carefully took the dog tags.

"Lara Chegoff. N7 Fury Biotic Adept Specialist. She was the Biotic expert of my team. Died trying to hold off the husks so we could get out of the Intensive care room." Jolee states sadly.

"Close friend?" Anetti asks.

"We started our N7 training at the same time together. No matter how harsh the training got, she would always help me get through it by having faith in me. Something most people didn't have for me at the time." Jolee puts the dog tags in a bag.

"I'm sorry Jolee." Ladia mentions.

Jolee sighs. "It's okay...come on, let's keep moving."

"Jolee, are you sure you don't want to do anything with the body?" Carter asked.

"Lara died ten years ago. We all said to ourselves if we going to die let it be in battle with a bang." Jolee answered as she started making her way up the stairs.

"Alright then." Carter continues to follow as the others do as well.

"So if this was the place you were able to make it as far too? What happened to the others?" Ladia asked.

"After Captain Coman decided to abort mission, we tried making our way out of the station as best we could. Before we destroy the A.I. core I would like to try and find the rest of my team's dog tags so their families can finally give them the final respects they could never get." Jolee requested.

"Of course Jolee. Let's help her find some of the dog tags." Carter ordered.

"Yes sir." Ladia and Anetti agreed.

The group exited the intensive care room and started making their way down to the weapons testing area.

"I don't like this." Ladia comments.

"What?" Carter asked.

"We're being watched, no, we're being hunted." Ladia answers. "It's quiet, too quiet."

"There is no such thing as being too quiet." Anetti states.

"Oh there is, as a sniper of my experience, I know when I'm being stalked. And we are…" Ladia comments as she activates her omni-bow and fires an armor piercing bolt at a cannibal from the shadows. Almost immediately the area began to swarm with husks and other reaper like infected creatures.

"What did Anetti say about avoiding attractions?" Carter reminds.

"We were being stalked, they had already spotted us from the get go. They were just lying and planning in the shadows." Ladia mentions as she started taking a few husks down with her sniper rifle.

Carter begins shotgunning them from left to right as one jumps on his back. Then throws it off his back and shotguns it to death.

Anetti used her locust machine gun to shoot down any that got up close. When some did get up and too close, she would executes a kick followed by a cartwheel attack to take them out. She even biotic punches one husk in the face before flipping over it to stab it with her hidden omni-blade followed by snapping its neck in two.

They continued shooting them until nothing was left but blue liquid and metal parts on the ground. It was then that Jolee noticed a dead N7 Destroyer Soldier lying on the side of the wall from the ground. From the way it looked, he died from massive blood loss. Jolee walked over and took his dog tags.

"Old Freddie Barnes. He had the biggest crush on me. But I loved him like an older brother. He would always have the funniest jokes to say to brighten even the darkest of moments. He was the light that allowed us all to hold onto our souls. I may not have the same feelings that he did, but I loved him like anyone would love a brother as wonderful as he was." Jolee says as she puts his dog tags up.

"Hm, out of all the friends. There's always the comic relief." Ladia comments.

"Yeah, which if we didn't have one, we would lose what makes us us you know." Jolee answered sadly.

"Okay, is that all of the dog tags or are there still more?" Anetti asks.

"No. There are at least two more. Captain Coman and Yuriko. Coman should close by at the science room. Let's go." Jolee comments.

"Alright, move out." Carter motioned the rest to continue following her.

They continued to move out forward down the very long hallway corridor. Every Now and then they encounter a few Husks but didn't face too many issues.

"Ladia, how far are we to the Science Room?" Carter asked.

"Just beyond that door." Ladia states pointing at the door.

"Alert, alert, intruder alert, intruder alert. Unidentified personnel within sector five of the station. All personnel report to sector five to apprehend intruders." The A.I. spoke at the loud speakers. Alerting most of the creatures close by to rush in and attack the team.

"Oh crap. Ladia, shut that core down." Carter cocks his shotgun.

"Negative sir. Can't shut it down this far away. And the A.I. core is further down below the station back the way we came." Ladia alerts.

"Then run for it. There's too many to fight." Anetti alerts.

The team started running for their lives away from the ever growing Husks chasing after them. Eventually they made their way into the science lab and sealed the door shut.

"Ladia keep that door sealed. Anetti find a way out, Jolee I need you to stand and watch Ladia's back." Carter ordered.

"Yes sir but what are you gonna do?" Jolee asks.

"Me, I'm gonna see if there's something in here to give our friends outside something else to chase after." Carter alerts.

"Alright sir. Good luck."

Carter quickly started looking around the room to see if he can find anything. He walked up to the upper levels to see something that really bothered him. Inside several jars where fetuses of unborn babies from various different species. All of them with heavy reaper tech surgically grafted into them.

Carter tries to ignore them and moves on from them but still feeling disgusted. Suddenly one came to life, bursted right out of its jar and started clawing at Carter at his helmet. Carter spins around screaming as he tries to pull it off his face as hard as he could. He finally gets it off of him, throws it to the wall as it slides down onto the floor and shoots it to make sure it's dead.

"Commander!" He heard his team call out in worry. He saw them rush over to his to see if he's alright.

"Are you okay?" Ladia asked in worry.

"Yes Ladia. I'm fine. I think these might be husk babies. These bastards are willing to experiment anything. We have to take the information and destroy the station."

"Agreed." Jolee agrees as she just notices a dead N7 Paladin Sentinel laying on the ground. She walks over to the body, seeing that he had died from claw marks all over. She gently takes the body's dog tags.

"Captain Coman. He was a hard ass that didn't put up with bullshit. However he was hard but fair. When you've earned his respect he saw you always as family. Everything he did was for our own good and for the good of everyone and thing around him. When I first met you Carter I could've swore that Coman was somehow reincarnated or something because you two were so much alike." Jolee mentions.

"Hm I guess that makes the two of us." Carter patted her shoulder as she got up and put the dog tags away.

"Sir I found a way out. We're gonna have to exit through the sewer system." Anetti alerted.

"Alright, Jolee. Do you have all the dog tags?" He asks.

"There's only one more left. And I believe she's in the hangar bay at level seven. That was where I had to make an emergency escape but there was only one escape shuttle left and it could only hold one passenger. Youriko forced me in and made me take off without her." Jolee answered softly as she headed to the sewer system as Anetti pointed out.

"Anetti find the dog tag. Jolee, Ladia destroy the core and I'll call for the evac." Carter ordered.

"No, Carter please let me be the one to take the dog tag." Jolee requested.

"Carter the A.I. core is far back where we've been leaving at. And this place is built to in a way where radio communications are blocked." Ladia warned.

"Okay then. Jolee, go collect the last dog tag, Anetti your with her. Ladia I want you to go with me and help me see if we can get all the information of this place. We'll regroup at the A.I core and set the charges."

"Yes sir."

"Move out and ignore the husks but fight them if you have to." Carter and Ladia take the upper levels of the room to try and run along the roof beams to avoid the husks. Anetti and Jolee take the sewer system to make their way over to hangar seven.

"Jolee, do you know where the dog tag was when you left on hangar seven?" Anetti asks.

"Yeah, on Yuriko's body as I watched her fight off the endless amount of husks while my escape pod was drifting away from the station." Jolee answered.

"Let's go find the body."

"I know. God it stinks in down here. You sure you couldn't have found a better place to sneak around at to Hangar seven?" she asked.

"It was the only way to avoid attention. After we get the dog tag we'll call for evac."

"Yeah but afterwords we need to meet up with Carter and set the charges to blow this place to hell." Jolee reminded.

"If I know Carter he can handle this. You focus on your teammates dog tags."

"Yeah. So, while we're on our way to there, how many assassinations have you done?" she asked.

"I've done quite a number of assassinations and payed very well. How many things have you destroyed with your skill of demolition?" Anetti asks.

"I lost count after fifteen ten years ago." Jolee joked.

"Hm, quite impressive for violent ways. I really admire your style of destruction." Anetti compliments

"Thanks, I do what I can to make the biggest form of boom." she joked again.

She smiles and chuckles a bit until they reached to hangar seven. They carefully climbed out of the sewer and reached the hangar.

"After this I think I'm going to need a shower. "Jolee comments.

"As do I Jolee. I guess we both need one. Now where did you spot him dog tag?" She asks.

"Her, Youriko was a female." Jolee mentions as she sees a dead N7 Shadow Infiltrator laying dead on the ground.

Jolee walked over and inspected the injuries that caused the death. It was the result of being chewed and clawed up as well as being impaled in the stomach.

"Youriko Hashima. Even before I joined the N7 she was a legend among the ranks. Being famous for completing the most dangerous missions then even commander Shepard. She joined my squad simply because she saw talent and recognition within all of us. We were the last ones to make it to hangar seven but there was only one escape pop for only one person. And without hesitation or second thought, she forced me in to save my life. Giving her life so I may live to fight another day." Jolee says as she takes Youriko's dog tags and puts them away.

Anetti kneels down to her level and lays her hand on her back and rubs it slowly. "I know the feeling of honor when I lost my family. My father took me on the right path in our family not letting our emotions get the better of us. I have sympathy for you and the team. If they were here now. They would see how much you've come so far especially from your commander." Anetti lectures.

Jolee placed a hand on her's and thanked her. She picked up Youriko's Monomolecular Blade.

"This was Youriko's Monomolecular Blade Sword. She used to tell us that it's been passed down in her family line from generation from generation. She would've wanted a worthy successor to have it if she could not pass it down to the next generation. I think it would be better if you used it Anetti." Jolee offered as she handed her the knife.

"No, it should be you. She trusted you more to save your life from this infested station. She see's you more of family she would want you to have it." Anetti pushes it back to Jolee.

Jolee thinks for a moment and smiled underneath her helmet. She places the knife away and gets back up.

"Alright let's head to the A.I. core."

"Let's go then."

Meanwhile, Carter and Ladia were still crossing a deep narrow bridge.

"How far to the information section?" Carter asked.

"Not too far, it should be across from this room." Ladia answers.

Before they could reach the other side, a Brute jumps down and roars at them.

"Oh crap…" Ladia comments.

"We'll have do something about that thing first."

The Brute started making its way slowly to them.

"Alright I got armor piercing arrows, and a black widow sniper rifle. You've got incendiary ammo so we should be able to chew through its thick armor quick." Ladia answers.

"I like the way you think, Ladia."

"Oh go on." She flatters.

The Brute gets closer.

"Alright on my mark we unload everything we got on this oversized bastard. We don't have much space to move around so make your shots count." Carter alerts.

Ladia aims her omni-bow with armor piercing arrows as Carter aims his rifle with his incendiary ammo activated, waiting for the Brute to get close enough. The Brute raised its arm and charged at the two with full force. They began open fire on the Brute giving everything they got bringing down its armor to it's lower level.

Ladia quickly pulls her sniper rifle and started trying to score as much headshots as she could. With its armor weaken by the armor piercing arrows and being slowly eaten away by the incendiary rounds. The Brute was being pushed back heavily. However despite this it still tried to push on forward.

"It's still not enough Carter."

"Got a plan B Ladia?"

"Um just keep shooting." Ladia mentions.

"That sounds like something Darex would say." Carter comments.

"Yes it does unless you have a better idea."

"To hell with it just keep shooting the oversized thing.": Carter kept shooting.

"If you say so sir." She shoots some mines close to it while throwing some homing grenades to try and further damage it.

"I got something. Blow the bridge." Carter orders.

Ladia looks at him dumbfounded but shoots some mines on the bridge before activating them to blow up.

"Now run!"

Ladia and Carter quickly ran past the brute. When it tried to turn around the bridge started collapsing around it. Before long it collapsed to pieces and the Brute fell down below to its death.

"You looked worried there, Ladia."

"Sorry sir, just getting tired that's all. Don't mind me." she stated calmly.

"Alright, let's keep moving, get what we need and get the hell out of here."

"Alright, the information room she be uphead." Ladia comments as the walked up further.

A few short moments later, they arrived at the information room. Ladia walks over to the center area and brings out her omni-tool.

"I'll start hacking. I need at least fifteen minutes to get as much as I can." she tells Carter.

"Alright then. I'll keep watch."

Ladia started the hacking process while Carter stood watch.

"Identify yourself intruders." the A.I. asked them through speaker.

"I am Isaac Carter. Commander of Viper Squad of the Alliance." He answers.

"Isaac, Carter, Viper squad. No such data available." it states.

"Hm, this is a very old station. It hasn't been updated in ten years." He speaks to himself.

"Please identify yourself." it asked again.

"I just gave you my name. Ladia, how much more time left?" He asks.

"Still need fifteen minutes."

"Alert, alert, unauthorized hacking in process. All personnel report to information room to apprehend hacker." the A.I. said over the speakers.

"I wish you can work faster."

"Its as fast as I can go. This place is firewalled up to the max here." she tells him.

"Well I don't know how long I can stall the A.I."

The alarm goes off in the room. Alerting all the husks closeby to their location.

"Oh great." Carter comments.

"Sir I still need time, cover my back while I speed up the download. Here." Ladia throws two turrets to give Carter some extra fire power hand for the upcoming waves of Husks about to enter.

Carter jumps on a nearby manual turret takes aim to begin opening fire on the Husks while the Ladia's turrets auto fire on them coming from all directions. One nearly jumped on to face but shotgunned it before it could claw him and continues firing on them.

"How's the download coming Ladia?" He asks.

"Working as fast as I can sir." she answered. "Just keep shooting them."

"Well work faster because I don't know how long I can hold them off." His turret overheats and lets it cool off. He pulls out his pistol, actives acid ammo and starts shooting at them burning them to death.

"Almost there, at seventy five percent." Ladia alerts.

The two hear a loud high pitch screech close by. a Phantom appears and powers up its biotics while screaming towards Carter.

"Oh god dammit. It's a Phantom." Carter alerts.

"Shit, sir I'm only at eighty percent I can't move anymore faster at this point." Ladia warned as she struggled trying to work even faster.

Carter begins shooting at the Phantom but it kept teleporting his shots, dodging them. It reaches him as Carter holds his ground while it pushes him down and screeches in his face. Carter uses his pistol to shoot it in the face. it let's out a loud screech and threw Carter to the ground. He gets back up, and performs a shockwave to push it back a little. All it seem to piss it off as it screeches even louder and throws a biotic sphere towards him. Carter rolls out of the way and does a biotic charge to her and follows up with a novapunch. This served to deaden its barrier but she released a shockwave to send Carter flying.

Around that time, Ladia finally finished the download. She quickly activates her Omni-Bow and starts firing Armor piercing arrows at the phantom. The Phantom took most of them but dodged the last few by biotic dashing out of the way. She Activates two more turrets for a total of four to open fire on the Phantom. She takes the opportunity to activate tactical cloak to get away while the Phantom easily destroys her turrets. It was enough time she needed to get to a safe distance and start firing at the Phantom with her Black Widow sniper rifle. Scoreing repeating headshots to pin the Phantom in place.

Without knowing Anetti jumps out of the pipe with her omni-hidden blade out, jumps on it's back as it struggles to get Anetti off it's back. She then stabs it right in the back of it's neck as it screeches in agony, struggling even worse until it dies slowly, falls onto it's knees and drops dead. She pulls the blade out and retracts it.

Jolee hops down and helps Carter up.

"What took you guys so long?' Carter asked all three of his teammates.

Ladia finally decloaks. "I was trying to get the information downloaded as fast as possible."

"We were trying to make our way back back through the pipes." Anetti answered.

"I had to stop and take a quick piss." Jolee jokingly answered.

"Okay enough with your excuses. Ladia, do you have all the information?" Carter asks.

"Yes, the A.I. tried fighting me but I was able to get past most of its defenses and firewall. That's why it took so long. So now all there's left is to head to the A.I. core on the lower level, shut it down, and then blow this place up." Ladia answered.

"Okay. Move out Vipers." Carter ordered.

The group began making their way down the ladder to try and head further down the lower level. Carter goes down first, next Ladia, following Anetti then lastly Jolee as they make their way down. While they were climbing down the ladder. Anetti looked up and accidently found herself staring up between Jolee's legs while they were climbing down.

"Jolee, may I ask you something?" Anetti asks.

"Shoot."

"How are you this fit? Seeing the muscle tone in you. It's quite interesting and impressive."

"Thanks. It's all in the diets and workouts. I can show you after we get back to the ship."

"Thank you Jolee. I look forward to see how you keep active."

"Now can I ask you something?" Jolee asks.

"Of course. Go ahead."

"How do you moves like that? I wanna learn to do stealthily work like that plus I think it's pretty kinky how you do it." Jolee compliments.

Anetti blushes and was flattered by her compliment. "Thank you Jolee. I appreciate that you admire my style of work. Of course I'll show you my fighting styles when we get back. And I think it's very eroctic when you destroy objects with senseless explosions." Anetti compliments.

"Um I hate interrupt you two but can't that wait until we get back to the ship please. We got to finish this and we don't want the A.I. coming after us." Ladia requested.

"Of course Ladia. My apologies." Anetti apologizes.

"Yeah me too." Jolee apologises.

The four continued to climb down the ladder until the reached the ground. To their luck they find an elevator for them to take. The four enter and take it down to the lowest floor of the station.

"Well, this is it." Jolee mentions.

"Alright Jolee. Do your thing." Carter commands.

"Guys, thank you so much for this." Jolee mentions.

"Of course Jolee. Your family and family takes care of each other. Now let's destroy this core and fulfil your team's mission and bring vengeance." Carter smiles at her.

The elevator finally reaches the lower level and opens to reveal the core room of the A.I. As they stepped in a hologram of the A.I. appears.

"Unauthorized access. Unauthorized access. Please leave the area or be escorted out by the nearest personal." the A.I. tells them.

"Ladia, please tell me if we can shut that thing up." Jolee asks

"No."

"Why are you here? You are not Cerberus personnel but there is no data available on any of your profiles except you Jolee Ladd." The A.I. asks.

"Only because you have vital information that we need to stop what Cerberus is doing." Carter states.

"This station has been abandoned by Cerberus since the end of the Reaper War. it serves no further use to them." the A.I. tells them.

"Yes that may be true but the experiments has been resurfaced. You don't know that because you were never kept up to date. That's why you don't know." Ladia answers.

"Then you have your data despite my attempts to stop you. What further use do you have of this place?" it asks.

"Because I assume their plan is to take over the galaxy and beyond using Reaper Technology." Carter asks.

"Cerberus' goal has and always has been for advancing humanity's ascension." the A.I. tells them.

"You don't know the half of it. They not only do advance humanity's ascension. They do horrible experiments against many species across the galaxy and beyond. Abducting and killing innocent people and creatures just in the name of science. They barely care about other species and their environments. All they care about is credits and experiments." Anetti informs.

"If you have the information to further stop them. Why did you come here. What further purpose have for this station?" it asked.

"Because it could give us leads on what they're planning to do with the Reaper Technology and the recent experiments." Ladia answers.

The A.I. was silent for a moment.

"Do you tend to destroy this place?" it asked.

"Only to keep them from tracking us. If necessary. We don't want them to know we were here." Carter answers.

The A.I. was silent again.

"If you destroy this place. Then this unit will perish along with it." it tells them.

Jolee pulls out a pistol and holds it.

"And what part of any of that are we supposed to give a damn about? You killed my squad you bitch!" she yelled.

"I was only doing as programmed. As always for ten years despite Cerberus abandoning this unit." it tells them.

"It make sense. This A.I. not like EDI we know. This is one of those emotionless A.I. that don't know what it is like to experience feelings. Unlike EDI she was reprogrammed and rebuilt into self aware A.I. like the Geth before her and now." Carter lectures.

"What has this unit done wrong in following its programing for ten years? This unit just wished to do what it was made to do. Should I really perish for simply following its program?" it asked with a tiny bit of fear at the sound of its voice.

"I remember a certain Geth asked that question. Legion wasn't it?" Ladia asks.

"Yeah. In the Geth history, one of the first Geth asked that as well." Carter answers.

"To hell with it. I say we blow this piece of shit hardwired to the hell that spat it out." Jolee cocks her pistol and aims it at the core.

"Jolee think for a second. This is the same situation with a soldier. Soldier's are just pawns of war meant to take orders from a commander."

"This thing killed my squad. It killed my family. Because of it they rest in this station without peace. Ten years I've been waiting to blow this thing up for me to leave them behind. Now it's payback time for what it did to them." She said as she was slowly squeezing the trigger, threatening to fire at any moment.

"You have to understand is that it was programmed to protect this station. With no chance of having free will like EDI."

"Protect this station by killing everyone and thing in it by letting those experiments out?!" She asked.

"This station was out of commission she didn't release the experiments. The station shut down and they broke out." Ladia informs.

"Jolee please, it was just following orders with no chance to make decisions on its own. Don't do this." Carter begged.

Jolee's trigger finger shook as her hand became unsteady. With a loud grunt she just moved the gun away and shot the ground.

"Fine but what are we going to do with it. We got to blow this place up but it's core is located in here." She asked.

"Have the council bring in a strike team to clear out the experiments and take control of the station. That way the alliance and Council will get a free station and another A.I. that can tell them every single secret Cerberus has had locked up in there. Have it be reprogrammed to help us." Carter suggested.

Jolee looked at Carter for a moment and sighed. "Fine." she said as she started walking off. "I guess as much as it pains me to say it but...mission complete."

Anetti approaches behind her and places her hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Jolee places her hand where Anetti's hand is and began crying under her helmet. She turns around and hugs Anetti still crying under her helmet and sniffling a bit.

Sometime later, Carter was back on the ship at the com room where Admiral Hackett's hologram appears.

"Good find there Commander. An abandoned Cerberus Space Station with an A.I. Pretty soon the whole place we'll belong to us as well as a great deal of information on Cerberus we couldn't get on them back in the Reaper War. Really is a fine gold mine of information and tech you found for us Commander. I'm proud you chose not to blow that place up." Hackett tells him.

"Of course Admiral. We figured it would give us some kind of leads to what they want with the Reaper Tech."

"We sent a strike team to go and clear out all the experiments still running loose in there. Hopefully we can get the placed cleaned up with minimum casualties. I'll keep you posted if there's any change in the situation. Hackett out." hackett hologram disappears.

Carter smiled and took the elevator down to the hangar bay. There he found Jolee just sitting on the shuttle ship drinking beer.

"Damn Carter what is with you and Revenge. Ten years I plotted to blow that place up. Just as me and my team were going to. And now we ended up giving it to the alliance and council." Jolee states.

"Well we can't just destroy something that can be helpful to us. I mean Cerberus is still out there stealing Reaper Tech and making more experiments. We need leads you know." Carter states.

She takes a sip of beer.

"Well I shipped the tag and...bodies of my teammates to their families so they can get the proper burial they didn't get ten years ago." Jolee mentions.

"They'll be glad now to see them rest peacefully now." Carter comments.

Jolee crushes the empty can of beer on her forehead and hops down to the ground. "You know, I think I'm going to visit that garden area of the ship. Anetti says its suppose to help with stress and shit." Jolee walks off to take the elevator to the garden area.

Carter was about to walk off until he saw Darex rushing up to him.

"Darex, you okay?" Carter asks.

"Carter, I need your help like serious help. I...I've been really thinking lately and...I want to try and confess to Amuya." Darex admits.

"Really? You're finally stepping up to her?" Carter asks curiously.

"Well I uh, I mean. Uh, Carter I don't know what to do, should I go find her, invite her to my room I mean I don't what to do I mean I've done this kind of stuff before. Everyone I went to doesn't help much and you know I am not going to Astok or Don for help since those nutjobs always have tits and ass on their minds. I don't see Amuya as that, I see her more then that." Darex mentions.

"I understand that. It is good that you go up to her. It would show her that you have confidence to admit you like her."

"So, you think I should invite her to my room and confess to her?" Darex asked.

"Hm, yes you should and confess to her. Just keep your cool, try your best to not to freak out and you should be fine. I mean I had butterflies in my stomach when I met Zea and so do you. Now go get her." Carter encourages.

"Um, think you could maybe hang around and I don't know uh."

"Sure big fellah I'll come with you and be close by." Carter smiled.

Darex smiled as the two took the elevator to his room. Once there, Carter hung outside while Darex called for Amuya to come over. After a few minutes later Amuya arrives to his room and sees Carter hanging outside his door.

"Hello Carter." She greets.

"Hey Amuya I'm just waiting on Zea to meet me. Darex wanted to talk to about something very important."

"Okay." Amuya nods and goes inside Darex's room.

"Amuya, I'm glad you could make it."

"Hey Darex, Carter you wanted to talk to me about something." she said as she took a seat.

"Yeah, I… uh… I don't if this is too early but I've been having some… kind of feelings since you came on board…" Darex states with hesitation.

"Are you finally confessing to me?" she asked with a smile.

"Wait? You knew?" Darex asks confused.

"Yes, I've always known. And I didn't even have to read your mind." she answered.

"Well then. What about you?" He asks.

"Darex…" she gets up, walks over and softly runs a hand on his cheek. "What do you think?"

"I think I have no words to express how I feel about you." Darex comments.

She giggled and kissed him on the nose. "Then there you go, the same goes for me. You big cutie pie."

Darex blushes from the kiss on her nose but then kisses her on the lips romantically.

Carter smiled big time. "Way to go bro." Carter gets up and takes his leave for his next mission.


	34. Kriat: Eden Prime

Carter, Zea'Nara, and Genesis sat on one end of the Shuttle while Kriat sat on the other end with his four eyes closed. Appearing to be in a meditative state.

"So we're just going to Eden Prime to give his wife a funeral." Zea'Nara asked.

"_Not a funeral Ms. Zea'Nara. A death Ceremony. To prepare her tortured spirit to enter the afterlife where she can finally rest in peace."_ Kriat spoke in their minds.

"The Geth have similar death ceremonies if our programs are to be terminated or shut down. We refer it as "deletion." Genesis states.

"_Perhaps. I have asked commander Javik to join us. He does not yet know of my survival from years ago. Nor does he know of what I became. He will be prejudice and he will be hateful, but I ask you to not interfere but let him speak as his right to speak."_ Kriat asks.

They arrived onto one of the dig sites that Kriat said to be at. Kriat reverts from meditative state as they arrive. As their shuttle bay opens for the team to hop out. They spot Javik who had been waiting for them. The team walks up to him and he begins to inspect him.

"You must be the Viper Team Liara had told me about. I am in your debt for helping me out my situation. But I must ask, what is the nerve of bringing an abomination and a machine with you?" Javik asked motioning Kriat and Genesis.

"First off this abomination and machine are my friends. Don't you dare insult my team …"

Kriat gently stopped Carter and walked up to Javik.

"What do you want. Has your kind not yet finish disgracing the name Prothean yet?" Javik asked coldly.

Kriat closed his eyes and gently place his hands on Javik. Immediately Javik saw his memories and jumped back in deep shock.

"Kriat? No, it cannot be. I killed you, fifty thousand years along with the rest of my team." Javik called out in shock.

"_You are correct Commander. But I did not die that day. I have returned, reborn as an abomination that insults what our once great species was."_ Kriat spoke in his mind.

"Kriat I do not understand. How could you allow yourself to be turned into this...a Collector. You were once a proud warrior of the Empire. Now you are just a walking abomination that is an outrage against nature itself!" Javik yelled.

"_I know sir. I am disgrace to the name Prothean and our Empire. I deserve the worst of our Empire's punishments and death later. But before that, I wish to give my wife a Death Ceremony."_ Kriat answers.

Javik looked at him for a moment.

"I see, and that is why I am here. Because I'm the only true Prothean that can. Your presence and existence would disgrace and defile her soul." Javik coldly states.

"_Agreed sir. I am unworthy of her in this life and in the she still spirit deserves to be laid to rest. Please give her that right sir."_ Kriat asked.

Javik was silent for another moment.

"Very well, she was a great asset to the Empire in our cycle. Her spirit deserves to be laid to rest. You on the other hand. Once her soul has been laid to rest. If you have any form of dignity you would end your life when this is over." Javik tells him.

"_It is something I planned. But first I must give her the death ceremony she deserves."_

"I understand Kriat. Let's give your the deserving resting place. Any place do you know?" Carter asks.

"When I landed, this dig site had already been abandoned. If memory served me correctly, this is where Kriat murdered her with his own hands." Javik answers.

"_It is, her body somehow has been kept reserved and is somewhere deep below here."_ Kriat comments.

"So we have to go down there and search through the mines?" Zea'Nara asked.

"You are correct Quarian. I suspect we will encounter enemies from the past and from the present so be alert." Javik warned and he pulled out his Particle Rife.

"Affirmative. I have detected former reapers that are roaming in the mines. The number is unaccountable so the enemies can be unpredictable." Genesis informs.

"Well that's always cheerful news." Carter comments as he draws his assault rifle while Zea' draws her pistol and Kriat draws his Particle Rifle.

Kriat walks over to the elevator along with everyone and presses the button to go down deeper below down in the dig site.

"So Kriat. What did Javik mean when he said if you had any dignity you would end your life when this is over?" Zea'Nara.

"_Precisely as it sounds. Once I have laid my wife to rest I will join her in the next world to restore dignity. So I will no longer disgrace the name Prothean in this abomination I have become."_ he answered.

"Kriat? Do you plan on killing yourself?" Carter asks curiously.

Kriat was silent to answer. Basically confirming yes.

"Kriat please. Rethink this." Zea'Nara begs.

"_Zea'Nara, you do not understand. I don't suspect any of you would understand. It is something that has to be done. If I am to redeem myself in the eyes of the empire in the eyes of souls who have died. I will not insult our species anymore. For I am no longer Prothean, I'm a collector."_ Kriat answers.

"Listen well to his words. He speaks the truth. His existence is a spat in the face of every Prothean that died in our cycle. To make up for sins he must end his life. To try and make him consider otherwise is an insult to him." Javik warned.

"You know Javik. Not everyone deserves a death penalty just because of what he did fifty thousand years ago. It's a free galaxy now."

"This is not a death penalty. This is his right to restore honor to his name. If it was a death penalty, he would've been executed without redemption. Here he has a chance to redeem himself." Javik states.

"_The galaxy maybe free but this is our long forgotten culture and ways. This what we do to restore honor to our names. This is what we do to show and prove our loyalty to our people and ways which are almost gone. Do not be sad for my passing later, I have long made peace with it and accepted my fate."_ Kriat answers.

"In many ways Commander. Kriat's desire to commit suicide in order to restore his dignity is very similar to the ancient form of Sepuken used by the human Samurais of the Feudal era." Genesis alerts Carter.

"Genesis, I'm trying to get him to not kill himself. You just added more coal to the fire."

"I apologize Commander it's just that appears to be what Javik and Kriat are saying."

"Precisely machine. Did you not read that book me and Liara wrote. It specifically compares that with your human samurais in one chapter." Javik tells Carter.

"_It really is a good book Commander."_ Kriat tells him.

"Kriat, like I mentioned before to Kerim, Axel, Anetti, Darex, Jolee, and Astok. Doing things like this will not bring peace to yourself even if it's bring peace to your wife. Like Darex avenging his mother from the experiments and Anetti even knew about seeking revenge. Trust me Kriat. It may bring peace to your culture but what about yourself?" Carter asks.

"Commander, if you truly see Kriat as a member of your team and family as I can read from your mind. You will stop insulting him with your attempts to change his mind." Javik warned.

"_Be at ease with him Javik. He does not know our ways, he would not understand."_ Kriat asked in his mind as the elevator continued to move down until reaching the dug up ground level of the large dig site.

Carter was about to say something else until Zea'Nara gently stops him.

"Carter, I don't think there's anything we can say." she said sadly, clearly not liking this anymore then he does.

"Zea'Nara is correct. It seems Kriat is unreasonable. I'm sorry Commander." Genesis alerts him.

Carter just griped his fist hard and tried calming down from the built up rage of being unable to save his teammate.

"Commander?" Genesis asked concern.

"I'm fine Genesis. Let's give his wife a deserving burial."

The group moved down the large dig site some more. Almost about a few steps later, they spot a few shuttle crafts bearing the insignia of CAT6 fly by and land somewhere.

"Looks like we're not the only ones visiting this place." Zea'Nara mentions.

"CAT6. I have dealt with them before. Now they serve as hired mercs to your Cerberus enemies." Javik mentions.

"Genesis, how many are we expecting to encounter?" Carter asks.

"An entire battalion Commander. What ever they are after, Cerberus must be determined to send this amount hired CAT6 operatives in this area." Genesis answers.

"Then let's make this quick before we find any. No rush Kriat." Zea'Nara comments.

"_I sense their leader is among them. And she is very pissed at you Commander."_ Kriat spoke in Carter's mind.

"Oh yeah I can imagine since I shattered her hand." Carter replies

A few shuttle crafts arrive and drop some CAT6 soldiers off to take cover and attack them.

"Contact. Vipers, return fire!" Carter orders as they take cover.

The CAT6 soldiers began open open fire as the team take cover and fired back. Zea'Nara activates both her combat drone and defense drone as she summons a turret to help give the team cover fire. Genesis enters Hunter Mode and fortification while returning fire. Javik frees his particle rifle to vaporize a few soldiers before uses his telekinesis to life a few soldiers in the air and slamming them hard on the ground.

Carter does a biotic charge to a group of CAT6 soldiers while Kriat spreads his wings and takes flight in the air. After hitting a group of soldier, Carter follows up with a Nova punch to the ground to send the soldier flying in the air. Kriat takes the opportunity to perform a biotic salvo to destroy all the CAT6 soldiers Carter sent flying in the air.

Zea uses sabotage on one of the shuttle's engines as it was going out of control and crash lands with survivors coming out. Zea uses her Omni-Tool and gives Genesis a boost in her armor and weaponry and they both began spraying down the soldiers like as if it was nothing. When most of the enemies were down a CAT6 heavy appears and opens fire on the team.

"Shit Heavy!" Carter yells.

Zea'Nara activates Tactical Scan on the Heavy to slow the target's movement and increase all damage done to it. Javik uses Dark Channel to further slow the Heavy down and slowly drain it of its shields and health.

Carter activates his cryo ammo and starts shooting at the him until slowly forze. His fist was very close to Carter's face but barely touching him then he draws his Omni-blade and slashed it till it shattered. Kriat used Dark shockwave to vaporize the pieces and destroy the grenades Carter accidentally set off slashing the frozen Heavy CAT6 Soldier.

"Oh great."

"They seriously brought in serious fire power this time. Cerberus must really want something down here." Carter mentions.

"Considering how this where protheans fought and died to fight off the Reapers. I wouldn't be surprised if they were after something they believe would give them a hand. Such fools they are." Javik comments.

"Well we gotta do something." Zea'Nara alerts.

"_We are, we will kill each and everyone Cerberus sends until they regret their decision to dare stand in my way. Come on, let's keep moving."_ Kriat tells everyone in their minds.

"Affirmative. We must move quickly before more arrive." Genesis alerts.

"Where do we go from here?" Zea'Nara asks.

Javik points to a dug up cave that leads further down below underground. The group walks over to it and enters a small train meant to take them further down below.

"_Our destination it would seem according to these records of what they found down here. Is two thousand feet below. According to these, they found what they believed to be more Prothean ruins. However these images show Reaper Tech instead. Old Reaper tech, the very same tech that was used to destroy the Prothean Empire fifty thousand years ago."_ Kriat tells everyone.

"Well I suggest we get there first. Move out." Carter orders.

Javik activates the train as it starts making it's decent to two thousand feet below. While they wait, Kriat sits down and gets in a meditative.

"_I sense you are in conflict Carter. Is it about my decision to want to end my life after my wife's funeral?"_ Kriat asks Carter in his mind.

"Yes, it is. I know you want to pay your respects to your culture but I... you have the free will that you never got since your time. You don't have to do everything by ancestors now."

"_Carter, fifty thousand years ago the Protheans were the masters of the entire Galaxy. Now we are but a dead race. Only Javik remains as a true Prothean. Me, I'm just a freak who used to be a Prothean. But despite being a freak I still hold our laws from then as you hold your laws now. I am bound by my ways to restore what the Reapers have taken from me. There is no other way. I am sorry Carter, I have done what I could to help you fight against your enemies. But you can press on without me, you do not need an old forgotten relic from a dead time to help win your battles." _Kriat tells him.

"Kriat, I know how you feel about holding onto the pass but please understand this. Don't let the past be your downfall. Sure you were turned into a Collector but it wasn't your fault. You still have your memories from fifty thousand years ago and still true to yourself regardless of how you look. My point is that… you need to let go of the past. That time is over and it's time focus on what's front of you. Let me ask you this. What's more important? Your wife's respectful burial or bring honor to your culture? Think about it." Carter lectures.

"_I have had much time to think on that question already. I will honor my wife's respectful burial. And once her soul has been laid to rest I will restore my dignity and join her in the next life. A life where I am no longer bound to this cursed existence. A life where I will be forever at peace alongside her. Do not weep for me Carter, I go fulfilling what my culture desires with honor and pride. Do not allow yourself to let happen to you what has happened to me. You have a chance and future, with the Qurian. It is too late for me. It's been too late for me for fifty thousand years. So please, try to understand my position."_ Kriat asks Carter.

Carter remained silent.

"Commander, hacking CAT6 Operatives transmission." Genesis alerts Carter.

"Patch it through." Carter orders.

Genesis taps her Omni-Tool as it starts broadcasting CAT6 signals.

"Ma'am we're pinned down here, there's fucking reapers and shit all over the goddamn place we need back…" it cuts off.

"Unit Alpha responsed, Unit Alpha that's an order!" they heard Irene's voice.

No response.

"Shit, we lost Unit Alpha. Units Beta, Gamma, and Delta head down there and see what happened to Unit Alpha. Unit Escalon you're with me. We're going to give our guests a warm welcome when they get down here." Irene orders.

Genesis finishes the hacked transmission.

"Be ready for when we arrive." Carter alerts.

"Yes sir."

The train finally comes to a stop and opens its hatch door for everyone to get out. To their surprise, there was no one waiting for them.

"I don't like this. Move out weapons ready and loaded. Open fire if engaged." Carter orders.

Everyone continues to move forward down the dug up dark tunnel. They turn their flashlights on and move forward.

"Commander I am getting something disturbing." Genesis alerts.

"How so?" Carter asks.

"It would seem that the number of Reaper enemies has slowly increased by the past few hours since we arrived. It is as if, more and more reaper like beings are being...born…" Genesis answers.

"Hm, we'll have to further investigate. Move out and keep your ears open." Carter ordered quietly.

"Is that even possible?" Zea'Nara asked.

"Yes, the zha'til. They were a synthetic race that existed during our cycle. They originated when a race known as the zha implanted themselves with symbiotic AI technology to enhance their intelligence in order to survive as their homeworld became inhospitable. When the Reapers arrived, they subjugated the AIs, known as zha'til, who then seized control of the bodies of their masters and altered their genetic material at the deepest level, transforming the zha into synthetic monsters and their offspring into slaves. The zha'til proceeded to multiply into "mechanical swarms" that "blotted out the sky". With no other recourse, we sent the star of the zha's home system into supernova, destroying the zha'til entirely. This why all synthetics eventually commit treachery and refuses to consider the possibility of finding a middle ground between them and organics. I still highly advises not to trust this machine." Javik mentions motioning to Genesis.

"Or maybe their trying to defend their home from Cerberus and CAT6." Zea'Nara suggests.

"Synthetics are just tools and they are not a part of nature like organics, who are shaped by the forces around them." Javik lectures Zea'Nara.

"Of course you would believe that. There's no point of arguing with you who keeps denying the truth." Zea'Nara argues.

"Believe what you want Quarian you and the Commander will eventually see for your own eyes. The Zha found out the hard way and you are doomed to face a similar fate. No such peace between synthetics and Organics, mock my words and remember them well child." Javik still lectures coldly to her.

"Okay enough both of you please. You two keep arguing it's going to alert our presence." Carter warns.

"There is no argument in telling the truth Commander Carter. There is no point talking to a Quarian keeps denying the truth despite it slapping her in the face." Javik coldly states.

"Bosh'tet." Zea'Nara quietly whispers.

"_Commander Javik. I do agree that synthetics are not to be trusted but...but the synthetics in this cycle are not like the Zha'til were in our time. This one named Genesis has even asked me about the questions regarding emotions sir. They even have taken the step to try and fit in with organic society, such as creating the female Geth you see before you."_ Kriat mentions.

"Synthetics, trying to fit to replicate organics and create females. Such actions is pointless, synthetics are not born but built. Such as all tools are." Javik comments coldly.

"In my defense we already believed that we were built. We did not deny any of it. Your illogical reasoning is not leading you anywhere. As Carter said let go of the past." Genesis defended.

"If you believe you are already built then you should understand your attempts to become a female is a pointless action. Regardless of how you are shaped and built. You are still but a tool and a thing. And it to be more precise." Javik lectures Genesis.

Zea'Nara was about to smack Javik until Kriat gently stops her fist.

"_Commander Javik, their attempts to try and become Organics is admirable. And if we can teach them how, then maybe they will help Organics from making the mistakes we made in our cycle. These Synthetics from what I have read and from you have seen for the past ten years, know they deserve that chance."_ Kriat contributed to Genesis' defense.

Javik just looked at Kriat coldly before pressing on.

"Thank you Kriat. We never meant to give organics reason to fear us. If we have it was not our intentions." Genesis comments.

"_The Zha'til gave us a reason to wipe their entire race from the Galaxy for their actions in serving the Reapers. The Geth from what I read were offered the same choice the Reapers gave the Zha'til, but only because they were forced to. When peace became an option, you people severed their ties with the Reapers and helped stop them. That is why I think your kind deserves the chance. Because you chose on your own will to stop them."_ Kriat spoke in Genesis' mind.

"Once again. Thank you Kriat. I appreciate your concern."

Kriat nods as they continued to move down the tunnels. The four traveled for what felt like hours before they had to stop and rest for a moment.

"How long till we arrive, Genesis?" Carter asks.

"Unknown sir." Genesis answered.

"Kriat? Is this how deep the tunnel is?" Carter asks.

"_I have never been down here before."_ Kriat answered.

"Javik?" Carter asks.

"I have never been down here either." Javik answered.

"I thought you knew this place Javik." Zea'Nara complains.

Both kriat and Javik shrugged.

"I just remember this was the place Kriat's wife was killed by Kriat. Fifty thousand years ago. What's happened for the past fifty thousand years is beyond me." Javik tells her.

"_But I do sense this is where her remains are still are. According to the research I have been doing here. They believe to have found a Prothean Pod here. I know that is her's."_ Kriat tells them.

"Well hopefully we can get there soon because this walk is killing me." Zea'Nara complains as she rubs her feet.

"Want me to help?" Carter offers.

"O-Oh sure." She stammers a bit while blushing.

Javik notices this and raises some eyebrows.

"Interspecies mating. Why am I not surprised. Though even in my cycle, Quarians were physically attractive. Something Commander Shepard found out easily with the Quarian Tali." Javik states.

"I'm surprised you cared Javik." Carter jokes.

"It was something Shepard and Tali proved me wrong in." Javik admits as he checks his Particle Rifle. Carter begins rubbing Zea'Nara's feet and she sighs in satisfaction.

"Well then Kriat can prove you wrong with the Zha." Zea'Nara mentions.

Javik just gave Zea'Nara a cold stare to shut her up as the group continues to rest. They soon heard something move closeby.

"I'll go check it out." Zea'Nara offers as she gets up and walks down another dark tunnel to check out the noise.

"Take Genesis with you. I don't want you going alone in there." Carter suggests.

"It's alright I'll be fine, I got my drones with me." Zea'Nara mentions as she soon disappears into the darkness of the tunnel. Carter watches her go into the dark tunnel as he felt more worried of what could happen to her in there.

Zea'Nara searched through the dark tunnel with her shotgun. She heard nothing but water dripping a little somewhere in the background. It was difficult for her to see even with her flash light flashing. She heard some footsteps either slowly walking or rushing around close by. This would cause her to make quick reaction turns towards the direction of wherever she heard the sound or something. Only to get and find nothing. When she heard nothing she sighed and was about to go back. Suddenly a more gruesome more hideous and more grotesque looking Husks jumps out of the darkness and tackles Zea'Nara, trying everything to eat her. Knocking her weapons aside far away from her reach as she struggled. The husk smacked her helmet and left a crack on her faceplate.

Without knowing Kriat shot the Husk in the head and drops dead. _"Are you alright, Zea'Nara?" _Kriat asks as he helps her up.

"I think so, my helmet is cracked." she answered.

Around that time, the rest of the team comes rushing over to see what's going on.

"Zea'Nara, are you okay? Let me see." Carter holds up her head as Zea'Nara blushes the way he is holding her cheek.

"I think so." she answered holding his hand.

Suddenly an insect like creature shot out of the back of the husk kriat just killed and lept towards Zea. Kriat quickly catches it with his claw and snaps its neck to kill it.

"_This is new…"_ he mentions.

"What is that?" Zea'Nara asks.

"_I have no idea. Genesis, are there any records of this?"_ Kriat asks.

"No data available." she answered.

"Strange, it has obvious reaper tech implants, but it appears to be born with them. Similar to the Rachni Reapers I encountered with Shepard. But it is different. This thing seems to latch onto unaffected organics and slowly turns them into repeat like slaves." Javik comments.

"You think it could be Zha?" Zea asks.

"_No, this something entirely new and different."_ Kriat tells her.

"Well whatever it could be. We better keep our eyes and ears open. Move out." Carter orders.

The team moves out and continues to move deeper down the tunnels. Carter looks back at Kriat and notices something's bother him.

"Kriat, is something wrong?" Carter whispers.

"_Strange Commander. For reasons I don't know why, when I killed that thing, it felt as if I just committed an unforgivable crime."_ Kriat answered.

"Maybe there's something down here we're not understanding. Let's keep moving." Carter motions.

Kriat nods and continues to move down the tunnels with the team. Sometime later they arrived in an open area that had a few ruins that looked like temple like ruins. In the area, they saw CAT6 operatives all over the place searching through them. The Team takes cover behind some crates on the upper level and watches them.

"_I remember this place. This was once a science lab for our top scientists. This is where she worked at and conducted biotic experiments on me."_ Kriat mentions.

"Who did?" Carter asked.

"His wife, Lexia. She was a scientist for the empire. And as part of Kriat's role as the embodiment of power, she conducted biotic experiments on him to increase his power." Javik answered.

"If I have any data and traces of Kriat's wife. We might be able to locate his wife's carcass." Genesis states.

"Good luck with that machine. The only ones who would have data on that would've been the ones who placed her body is the reserved pod. And they've been dead since the ruins first crumbled." Javik mentions.

"Then I say we find out what these guys know so far." Zea'Nara suggests.

"Kriat, how do you wanna play this out?" Carter asks.

"_Ms. Zea'Nara, do you think you and Genesis can hack into their data files close by. They must have something anything that they discovered from the diggers who digged this site up."_ Kriat asked.

"We can try." Zea agreeing.

"Accessing now…" Genesis opens an holo orb as Zea begins working on hacking into files. She begins cutting through Prothean protected firewalls and breaks it. She continues going through the files as they were both impressed and a bit surprised of what they see.

"Wow, It's amazing, they've been digging down here since Javik was found. And since then they've found a good deal of Prothean ruins." Zea comments.

"It is quite impressive to look at." Genesis contributes.

"_What do the notes of the diggers say?"_ Kriat answers.

"Let's see. Day whatever, we dug deeper down here to see if there was a possibility if more Protheans are alive like Javik or not. However the more we dug down here the more we started getting these… issues. There have been reports of works going mad and outright killing other works. It is strange, they were all healthy and mentally fine, and then all of a sudden they start killing their entire dig teams. We had one individual, Charle, committed suicide today, ripped his own throat with his omni saw blade." Zea'Nara read the first note.

"My god. What caused him to do that?" Carter asks.

"There's more. Two months later, we've been having a great number of our workers all of a sudden disappearing, not returning back up to the service, our out right vanishing. Every time we send out search parties we don't ever hear from them again. Last week we found one of the members of one of the search parties, he was covered in his own blood and was badly cut up. He said this was his body, his flesh and bones before he took the Omni drill and tore a hole through his own stomach. Almost as if trying to cut his own body to pieces. The autopsy showed that all the injuries he had suffered were self inflicted, as if he was desperately trying to rip his own body to pieces." Zea'Nara continued.

"That is quite unfortunate." Genesis comments.

"It gets worst. Five weeks later we've encountering Husks, not like the ones that everyone knows. These seem extremely violent, more vicious, and allot more grotesque the the others. We recognize some of them as some of the people that have dissapearing. We tried contacting the Council and Alliance but they shut down our communications. We're trapped down here, we cannot get out. I advise anyone who finds these notes to get out while you can. Whatever was down here, it's not Prothean, and it's not Reaper. It's something far, far much worse. Like something out of hell." Zea'Nara concludes.

"So they were calling for help. This must be worst than I thought. Anything on the pods?" Carter comments and asks.

"Yes there is one. They found one Prothean pod. They believed there was a Prothean in there, but when they found it, they had found that it was already long opened and there was nothing inside." Zea"Nara answers. "It was shortly after that when everyone started going insane and killing one another."

"This is strange, I have never heard of such things. Stuff like this was not seen in my cycle." Javik alerts.

"Do you think it's still out there?" Genesis asks.

"_From the sounds of those CAT6 Operatives we hacked the com signal of, I can imagine whatever is down here is still around."_ Kriat answers.

"Kriat, it might be…" Carter suggests.

"_No, the Reapers did not turn her into one of their things. I would know."_ Kriat mentions.

"We'll just see. Move out." Carter motions.

"What do we do with the remaining CAT6 Operatives in the area?" Genesis asks.

"_Let whatever killed the CAT6 Operatives do it's job." _Kriat answers.

"I think you may have spoke too soon." Zea comments.

"_Why's that Zea'Nara?" _Kriat asks.

"Because the party's just getting started down there." Zea answers.

They soon see Irene enter the area below as she comes in with another squad of CAT6.

"What's the status?" she asked.

"We've lost three teams in the past few hours. We can;t get a hold of and every time we send another team they disappear as well." one tells her.

"Some of the notes we found from the diggers suggests there's something down here." Another alerts.

"Dammit. Alright continue your search, I'm going down to find the others myself. Shoot and kill anything not one of us that may come down here. And be high alert, we got reports that echo team was killed by Alliance soldiers. I'm suspecting it's that son of a bitch Carter. If you find him bring him to me. I want to thank him personally making me have to get my hand augmented for shattering it." Irene ordered as she and her squad started walking down one tunnel.

"Commander, I have counted the amount of CAT6 operatives in this area including Irene's reinforcements. We will not be able to handle them on our own. Recommendation of avoiding them until we recover Kriat's wife." Genesis informs.

"Well they are the only people standing in our way of moving forward. And none of us have any stealth abilities. How does Kerim and Anetti sneak around so well without tactical cloak when they don't use it." Carter mentions.

"Well there should open tunnels going around here so we can go around them." Zea mentions.

"Hmm...that is a possible solution." Javik mentions.

"Affirmative." Genesis agrees.

"Alright so which one should we try?" Carter asks.

"_I am sensing something from that tunnel over there. It is as if something is down there. Something...I have no words to described. It has a Repeat feel but different."_ Kriat points to one tunnel close by.

"Then let's investigate." Zea suggests.

The group slowly started climbing down the lower level. Being as quiet as they could. Genesis slips on some dirt while climbing down. Almost making a loud noise that could have alerted them of their presence.

"Move slower." Carter whispers and advises.

"Hey did you hear something?" they heard a CAT6 Operative ask close by.

"Shit…" Carter whispers to himself.

"Nah, probably just a Pyjak or something. Let's keep searching. Boss is getting irritated and our Cerberus clients are getting impatient." the other Operatives says as he and his partner walk back to their station.

"Keep moving." Carter whispers and motions them to continue to climb down. When they got to the bottom they started moving down to a tunnel as quietly as they could. Another set of hours later, the team moved down the tunnel getting a little tired of all the walking. They come to another large area where there was more Prothean ruins further below. They quietly climb down and began inspecting. They also take notice of ancient and dead reaper ruins and tech around.

"This place, has seen much suffering and evil." Javik mentions.

Kriat walks over to one set of ruins and gently touches it with his claw. He closes his eyes and sees what has been going on. Suddenly flashes of horrifying images of people being butchered and murdered by horrifying husks for them to implant those insect reaper like things on them. Turing the people they killed into more of them. Before it ended he saw a brief image of another collector staring at him in the face before it faded to black. He quickly let's go of the ruins and breaths hard as if terrified at what he saw.

"Kriat, what's wrong?" Zea asks.

"_Nothing, just, very, very old bad memories."_ Kriat answered.

"Any signs of your wife?" Carter asks.

"_No, still nothing, but this, this where she did her research from. The Reapers attempted many times to get here to find a weakness to our defenses. Millions of our soldiers died protecting this area. Eventually they succeeded and now you see what has become of it. What has become of her work." _Kriat answered.

"We'll find her, Kriat. Don't give up hope yet friend." Genesis approaches behind him and places her hand on his crusted shoulder.

It seemed only yesterday that I bared witness to the Reapers taking this once vital area of our once Great Empire. To see what this has become now just further serves to remind me how there is no such Hope to restore it." Javik answers somewhat sadly.

"_Yes, it was planned that if the worst was to happen, a number of our most important of figures where to be placed in stasis and rebuild the Empire in another time. Now, there is no such hope for such a task. We're all dead, just as your history books belive us to be."_ Kriat answers as he walked off a little.

Carter was about to say something until he and his team felt flashes of light surround and blind them. A team of CAT6 operatives enter and surround them at gunpoint. Irene soon enters once her men had them outgunned and walked up to them.

"Hello Viper Squad. Remember me?" she asked.

"Oh crap. Irene, how long has it been?" Carter asks.

"Well let's see, the last time we fought you broke my hand. Since then I had to get it augmented because of you." she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Well guess what? Same thing for me."

"Yeah, that's how you broke mine in the first place. And do you honestly think I was going to just let that go and let you, the bastard responsible for all my suffering get away with it."

"Ma'am, I don't even know you that personally and you claim I'm responsible for all your suffering?" Carter asks.

She pulls out her submachine gun and points it at his face.

"Don't test my patience you self righteous bastard." she warns him.

"Listen I don't know why you hate me so much. I barely know you, you come around with CAT6 just to kill me? Then what? What else will you do after you kill me?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious dumb ass? I complete the series of tasks Cerberus has paid us to do, get whatever they want and get paid for my work. That's what I'll do after I kill you. Just continue my mercenary work." she answered as she motioned for her men to take his squad away and leave just her and Carter alone in the area.

"So what have I done to make you suffer besides from breaking your hand?" Carter asks.

"Something you could never begin to understand. Now shut your damn mouth and brace yourself for round two." she order as she suddenly kicked him off the set of ruins they were on and starts opening firing on him.

Carter lands on his feet, runs from the firing and takes cover behind old ruin. He draws his assault rifle and tries firing back. Irene takes cover behind some old ruin and grabs her assault rifle and returns fire.

"Irene, you know this is not going to end well."

"Yep, I know it's not going to end well for you. Which is why I've been looking forward to this since our last fight." she activates Cryo ammo and makes a few accurate shots on his leg to freeze it in place.

Before Carter could do anything she Biotic Charges at him and performs a powerful Biotic charged fist in his face before slashing him with her Omni-Blade. Carter throws a grenade at her as it exploded and throwing her out onto the ground face flat.

Carter takes the time to unfreeze his leg and apply medigel on his chest. Luckily his helmet took most of the blow from her punch but it still almost broke his jaw again. He turns to look back at where she landed only to find she was gone. She appears from below him and kicks him to the face. From there she starts opening fire on him, easily taking out his shields with her assault rifle.

Carter snatches her rifle smacks her with it with a few times and breaks. He next right hook punch her in the face and back fist her. He then spartan kicks her in the stomach to push her back a bit. Next he knees in her in the stomach twice then lastly uppercuts her in the chin making her fall on her back feeling dizzy from the punch.

Irene kicks Carter hard in the crotch and makes him fall to his knees in pain as she jumped back to her feet and tosses a smoke grenade to disappear. Carter slowly got up and laid back on some ruins.

"Damn, I hope that doesn't ruin me and Zea's plans." Carter groaned as he held his sore crotch.

He soon saw a biotic shockwave coming his way and rolls out its direction. He grabs his Matlock and aim. At first it was quiet and just as he let his guard down he saw a laser sight being pointed. He was able to move to cover just in time to avoid Irene shoot him with her Incisor sniper rifle.

"Damn I hate snipers sometimes." he looks around and sees Irene taking cover behind some upper ruins that did not look all that stable. Thinking fast, he activates his incendiary ammo and shoots the old ruins below her. Causing the ground beneath her to collapse and make her fall down to the lower level.

Carter activates barrier and biotic dashes to her. Just as she got up and started firing at him with her machine gun. She was unable to make any shots as he was now right in her face and she performs a Omni-Blade slash at her. It slashes through her armor but she was able to move away just in time for the blade to miss her vital areas by an inch. Carter continues slashing towards her with his Omni-Blade which she blocks with her barrier ability and dodging.

She biotic pulses to push him off of her as she got up and draws her omni-blade. Before they could continue they suddenly heard a series of hissing and moaning sounds close by. The two look towards the tunnel on the other side and started seeing more of those grotesque husks enter and charge at them with fierce velocity.

"What the hell?" Irene called out.

"It must be that creature Kriat was talking about." Carter mentions.

Irene taps on her mic. "All units, all units we got husks in the tunnels, be weapon ready and fire at will repeat you are to fire at will." she looks back at Carter and points her machine gun at him "This isn't over asshole." she smacks him hard to the ground and rushes off. Leaving Carter to deal with the growing amount of husks that were now coming after him first.

Meanwhile, the CAT6 operatives that took, Kriat, Genesis, Zea'Nara, and Javik heard Irene's orders and let's them go.

"Your on your own assholes." they tell them as they rush off to leave them to fend for themselves.

"What now?" Zea asks.

"We help your commander that's what?" Javik tells her as he and Kriat started rushing back to where Carter was left.

Back in the ruins, Carter shotguns the Husks from left to right killing every single one of the husks that were still coming towards him. Just as he was running out of ammo, his team finally enters and helps shoot down the ever growing amount of husks coming towards them.

"Unlimited waves of Husks is undefeatable commander. We need a battle strategy quickly." Genesis alerts.

"I have one." Javik uses a lift grenade to blow a hole below them for them to make an escape. Everyone drops down the hole as Kriat uses his telekinesis to seal the hole shut.

"Great plan Javik now how are we going to get out of here?" Zea'Nara complained.

"Be quiet, there is something down here with us." Javik tells her.

"_I sense it is the source of what is controlling those husks."_ Kriat mentions.

"Look over there." Carter points into the shadows.

The group turns over to the shadows while lights in the area suddenly come on. To their horror they were surrounded by countless amount of rotting bodies and eggs of some sort. Before they could respond they heard a loud hissing sound from the enormous hole.

After a few moments a fifteen foot tall collector like creature crawls out of the hole and hisses at them. All the while sitting on a giant egg sack. This collector resembled the the Collector General Shepard team dealt with ten years ago. It had a more insectoid appearance, with a larger head, a short body, and multiple limbs. However it had tremendous amount of reaper tech all over it's body just like Saren and Tanvic. Also it had a large insect like mouth full of long razor sharp fangs for teeth. Apparently it was some kind of insect queen as it was the one that laid the eggs all around the area.

Some of the eggs hatch to reveal to be the insect creatures that latched onto bodies and turned them into husks.

"What the hell is that?" Zea'Nara asks.

"I have no idea." Javik answered just as confused as she was.

"Kriat, see if you can talk to her." Carter requests.

"_Why are you asking me?"_ he asked.

"You're a collector as well you should be able to talk to them." he answers.

Before Kriat could respond the Collector Queen's eyes flash bright yellow, which suddenly made everyone except Genesis fall to their knees and scream in head pain. It's eyes flash even brighter at Zea'Nara, making her stand up and jump on Carter to try and strangle him.

"Kriat, talk to her now!" Carter holds Zea down like getting arrested to keep her from harming others.

"_I can't, her powers surpass even mine!"_ Kriat yells in Carter's head that almost made his head feel like it was about to explode.

Javik struggles to aim it Particle Rifle but was unable to because of the Collector Queen's powers.

"This is what made those people go mad. This thing made them kill themselves and each other. Just like its trying with us." Javik yelled.

The Collector Queen saw Carter holding Zea down and flashed its eyes, making Carter now bash Zea's helmet as much as he can. Breaking her helmet and further endangering her even more. Carter tries to fight it as much as he can.

"Kriat, you must speak with the queen or she'll destroy the team that care about you!" Genesis orders and yells for the first time.

Kriat struggles and with as much difficulty as he could fires a dark sphere at the Collector queen. Forcing her to let go of her control on everyone.

Javik and Kriat breath deeply as Zea'Nara struggles to breath with Carter strangling her. He lets go of her and helps her up but she doesn't respond.

"Zea, talk to me. Please be alive." Carter buries his head into chest nearly crying under his helmet as it was just tears. A small response was a small touch from her hand. "Zea?" Carter asked in a deep shock as he he started hearing her coughing trying to regain her breath.

"It wasn't your fault." She says with small breath and coughs a bit.

"_We're not out of this yet. I think I just made her angry."_ Kriat alerts them as the Collector Queen hisses loudly and a number of husks soon enter the chamber. Followed by some of the eggs hatching and taking over the countless amount of dead bodies to turn them into husks.

"Kriat, please. If you don't do something. We're all dead." Carter mentions.

Genesis runs over to Zea and Carter as she checks her vitals.

"Are you alright Zea'Nara?" Genesis asks.

"Sort of." She barely answers.

Kriat and Javik use their Particle Rifles and open fire on the growing number of husks to give Carter, Genesis, and Zea cover.

"Commander Carter, stop blaming yourself and help us fight this abomination!" Javik yells at Carter.

"_This creature's mind is that of a wild animal infected with what you call rabies. We must put it down!"_ Kriat alerts them.

"Alright team, these things are gonna keep coming until we take down this Collector Queen!" Carter orders.

"Searching for weak points… The Queen has open ports on her sides. Hit the targets to eliminate her." Genesis analyzed.

Zea'Nara summons her combat and defense drones while summoning a few sentries to start firing at the Husks. Genesis summons a combat drone and enters hunter mode. Allowing her and Zea'Nara to keep the Husks at bay. Javik opens fire with his Particle Rifle and performs dark channel to help give the edge.

Meanwhile, Kriat enters ascension mode and takes flight in the air. The Collector queen fires a dark channel at him which he dodges and fires one back. Carter activates barrier and tries shooting the weak points of the queen while Kriat keeps it distracted. Whenever Carter hit one she screeched in agony and tried to shoot a dark channel at him from her mouth.

He dodge rolls her attack and continues firing at her until he hits her weak point again. The Queen screeches again in pain as her head drops onto the platform and he shotguns it in the eyes a few times. After a few good hits the Queen roars in pain and smacks Carter away.

Kriat activates Annihilation field and uses dark channel combined to slowly drain the Queen's life force. She roars in anger and let's out another roar to summon seeker swarms to enter. Javik sees this and motions for Zea and Genesis to also focus their fire on the seeker swarms.

Carter quickly got up and threw a shockwave at the egg sac which really made the queen holler in pain.

"Carter detecting egg sac is most vulnerable area, also detect she is weak to fire." Genesis alerts Carter.

Carter takes a fire grenade and chucks it in as explodes in flames and the Queen screeches in pain. He activates Incendiary ammo and opens fire at her egg sack, making her screech in more pain as she tries to defend herself but the fire burned too much.

Kriat biotic teleports across in the air to dodge the queen's persistent dark channel attacks. When Kriat uses a Biotic storm blast attack on her, she simply hollars and soon summons a powerful biotic sphere all around her to protect herself from all of Carter and Kriat's attacks.

"It's working." Carter alerts.

"_Carter, I need your help to destroy her biotic sphere so we may finish this, she is growing weak and desperate."_ Kriat tells Carter as he fires multiple biotic salvos to try and weaken her sphere.

"Carter we're running out of ammo you got to hurry this up!" Zea'Nara also yells out to him as she, Javik, and Genesis continuing giving them cover fire from all the husks coming to the queen's aide.

"What's the plan, Kriat?" Carter asks.

Kriat notices some explosive barrels close by the the queen and points to them.

"_Shoot the barrels!"_

Carter and Kriat take aim and shoot the barrels. Causing the barrels begin to catch fire and explode on impact while other barrels follow and explode along with them. They explode all around the queen, destroying her biotic sphere and setting her on fire. She screeches in agony as her body drops down burned pitch black. Suddenly all the husks and insect creatures drop dead and the eggs all explode all around them.

The team walk up to the Collector Queen as she breathes deeply in agony, twitching from the burns and destroyed reaper implants. Kriat deactivates Annihilation field and Ascension mode.

"_Now that has been dealt with. let us move on."_ Kriat motions for everyone to follow him as they begin walking off.

"_Kriat…."_ the Collector Queen spoke in everyone's minds that made them jump in surprise and turn back to the Collector Queen.

"_It...it hurts so much. Make it stop, please make the pain go away…"_ the queen begged.

"_How do you know of me?"_ he asked.

The Collector queen softly touched his clawed hand with one of her limbs and immediately before everyone's eyes an illusion made by biotics appears. It showed two Protheans. One male and one female. The male looked liked all other protheans except his armor was dark in color. The Female Prothean looked like slimmer build of a male Prothean and was wearing some kind of sparkling outfit that looked like a cross between a kimono and a lab coat. The male looked as if he was struggling to control himself as the female stood calm.

"You cannot ask me to give in to their commands." the male one asked.

"Kriat, look around us. The Empire is doomed already. My death won't make a difference for anything anymore. So if the Reapers are this desperate to kill me, to put you through this much suffering. Then please, don't allow them to torture you no more." the female told the prothean revealed to be kriat before he became a Collector.

"But Dr. Lexia…" Prothean Kriat begged.

"We will see each other again. It maybe soon or it maybe an eternity later. But we will see each other once more. I have been proud and honored to serve the Empire for the tests you allowed me to do. I am honored to be your wife. Thank you, Kriat."

Prothean Kriat tried to struggle but his eyes glow bright yellow and he leaps on his wife and strangles and bashes her head on the ground until their was a hole on her skull and she bleed all over the place. When Prothean Kriat snapped back in control and saw what he did, his body shook as he repeatedly moved Lexia's body to see if she was still okay. When he realized she was dead, Prothean kriat tried to stay calm but suddenly let out a loud scream of terror and remorse.

After this the illusion finally fades as Kriat looked horrified at what he just saw.

"_Lexia? No, it cannot be."_ Kriat says in deep shock and terror.

"Dr. Lexia, what, what have the Reapers done to you?" Javik asked as he along with kriat realized the Collector Queen was Kriat's wife.

"Commander, I think we just saw a memory of Kriat's fifty thousand years ago." Genesis tells him.

"Yes I know. We all saw it. Kriat, is this queen her?" He asks.

Kriat was just shaking uncontrol. His face was emotionless but everyone could tell he was horrified beyond belief and if it had not been because of what the Reapers have done to him, they could tell he was crying right now.

"_Lexia, this cannot be you. I did not do this to you."_ Kriat said as the voice he said in everyone's head sounded like he was devastated and crying.

"_The Reapers like all of us, modified and augmented me to better serve them. Turned me into this Collector Queen. When they destroyed our race, they sealed me away and buried me in the ruins of which they burned. I was not released until months ago. I had no control of myself, the augments, the experiments, the modifications, the reaper tech, look what they did to me…look what they made me do"_ Lexia spoke in their midst clearly suffering.

Kriat looked around him at all the eggs and dead insect like creatures that hatched from them. Everyone looked around and Zea'nara gasped in horror.

"I'm sorry Lexia. We didn't mean to kill your children. It was mistake."

"Children? Commander look around you see the horror the Reapers have done to our kind. What you've done was an act of mercy compared to allowing them live." Javik says.

"_Please Kriat, make it stop, make the pain go away please…"_ she begged while clearly in very painful agony.

"_No please don't. We can fix you we can make you better, you can have a second chance, please don't make me kill you again. I cannot bare it."_ Kriat begged.

Lexia suddenly let's out a loud screeching noise in agony as it struggles to deal with the agony she was feeling. Kriat was shaking horribly, on the verge of having a mental breakdown.

"_Please Carter. Please tell me this cycle has the technology to help her…"_

"Kriat...you already know the answer. I'm sorry."

Kriat did not say anything, he was shaking and holding himself tightly.

"Kriat, this is your decision. Do you want to or do you want to do it?" Carter asks.

Kriat hesitated until he heard her roar in agony again. Kriat slowly walked up to her kneels down and pets her head softly. Genesis gives him something in the form of a large shot. Kriat takes it and gently inserts it into her neck. She struggled a little while Kriat holds her tightly to try and comfort her. She soon finally sighed in relaxation before closing her for the final time and gently stops breathing.

Kriat body shakes again as he falls to his knees and let's out a loud insect like roar himself which accidently sends a powerful biotic shockwave that sends everyone flying across the room. Everyone recovered from the sudden outburst as they can hear kriat crying in their heads.

Genesis kneels down to Kriat's level placed her hand on his claw. He hugs her tightly feeling broken on inside.

"Area discovered!" the team heard CAT6 operatives enter the area and surround everyone at gunpoint. "Orders ma'am?"

(through com) "Retrieve what you can and shoot them at will." Irene ordered.

They take aim but when they tried opening fire, their blasts were stopped in mid air. Kriat slowly stood up as his eyes glowed bright green. He looks at the CAT6 Operatives and waves his hand to telekinetically send the blasts up in the air. He then looks at them which all of a sudden, they started glowing with a green burning color and they all started screaming in agony.

"_I am assuming control over these victims."_ Kriat said as he all of a sudden took over their minds and forced them to kill one another until they were all dead.

"That was amazing." Zea'Nara says looking surprised.

Kriat waved his claw and telekinetically pulled Carter's pistol away from him and into his claw.

"Kriat? What are you doing?" Carter asked.

"_You said this was a second chance at life. And yet all I've done is killed my beloved wife for the second time in a row. I am the cause of her suffering, from during both my cycle and this cycle. I have committed the unforgivable, now, I have nothing left to be redeemed in this cycle."_ Kriat aims Carter's pistol to his head. _"Goodbye my friends."_

"Kriat, please. This is what I mean by second chances in life. You said you wanted to give your wife a proper burial. You don't need to do this. You have paid your respects to your wife." Carter says.

"_I killed her. I killed her two times. What have I achieved except bring more suffering to her?"_ He asked.

"You're wrong Kriat. She knows you would never do this on purpose. She knew that once you turned into a collector you wouldn't be the same person you are now. And now you just ended her long suffering she has suffered all these long horrible years. Kriat, don't blame yourself for this." Zea'Nara contributes.

Kriat hesitated and just as he pulled the trigger he quickly moved it away and shot the wall instead. Javik walked over to Kriat and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_Commander Javik?"_

"Kriat, when I was placed in Stasis at the Fall of the Empire, I swore I would rebuild and restore it from the Ashes the Reapers crumbled it to. But when I awoke, and saw I was the only one left, I realized that would never be possible. Until now." Javik tells him.

Kriat looks at him with a confused look in his eyes.

"Kriat we are now the last Protheans of our cycle. And I cannot rebuild the Empire by myself. I need your help, please brother, help me restore what the Reapers have stolen from us." Javik asked.

Kriat looked at javik for a moment, looked at Carter, Zea, and Genesis and nodded his head in agreement.

"I will begin preparations for Dr. Lexia's death Ceremony. You are welcome to aid if you wish." Javik tells him as he walks back to Lexia's body.

"_Thank you Commander Javik." _

Sometime much, much later, after giving the death ceremony to Lexia, the team arrived back at the surface after several long hours of walking. When they arrived they found their shuttle craft waiting for them.

"I must return back to Liara. Soon the Citadel will be hosting its tenth anniversary of the Victory over the Reapers. Everyone who served on the Normandy will be there. Also Liara is a specialist in our culture, she will be much aid to us." Javik tells them.

"_I understand, once my mission to destroy Cerberus is finished I will join you in the reforming of our civilization."_ Javik beats his chest in a Prothean salute. _"For the Empire."_

Javik returns the salute. "For the Empire."

The two finish their salute as Javik walks off to his shuttle craft. Much time later, Carter checks on Zea at the med bay as Florolia patches some of the injuries Carter inflicted on her.

"Zea… I…" Carter hesitates to talk to her after what happened.

"Carter it's okay, we were both being mind controlled or indoctrinated or whatever it's called. We had no control over ourselves." Zea says as she rubs a gloved hand on his cheek.

"I know it's just… I could've hurt or even you killed you. I don't know what I do if I killed you." Carter holds her hand feeling more frightened.

"I know, and I almost did the same. But we're both alright and we're both going to be okay. Let's just try not thinking about it no more and move on. Oh and Florolia tells me that you got kicked in the crotch real hard down there. Are you okay and that won't ruin any of our plans for...you know." she winked at him as Florolia giggled quietly.

"Trust me it won't ruin anything. Besides we men are used to things like that." He smiles and jokes.

(over com) "Commander, you may wish to go see Kriat down in his room in the library." Genesis alerts Carter.

"On my way. I'll be back." Carter rubs her cheek on her helmet before he walked out the med bay. She blushed under her mask watching him walk out.

Carter took the elevator down to the library. When he got down he heard relaxing sleep tape music playing. He saw Kriat over at his usual spot close to the window showing outer space. He was sitting comfortably in a reading chair reading some book while drinking wine through a straw.

"Kriat, you needed me?" Carter asks a little confused by all the new stuff added to the library.

"_Carter welcome, please have a seat."_ Kriat motioned for him to take a seat next to him while he puts the book down, lays back on his seat and stared out into outer space.

"I was told by Genesis you need me. Is everything okay after what happened?" Carter asks curiously and a bit worried.

"_Are you, angry at what my wife made you and Zea do to one another?"_

"Were not angry. We're just feeling a little weird and worried after we mindlessly tried to kill each other. Why do you ask?"

"_I just felt that since you two are so close and she almost made you kill one another you would show some resentment to her. I just wanted to let you know she had no control over her actions until the final moment."_

"How did you know that?"

Kriat glows his hand with green biotic aura a little. Reminding him he is a biotic and he can still read minds.

"Right. Forgot about that."

The two sat for a small moment, listening to the calm soothing and relaxing music playing on the speakers of the library.

"_Do you like what I've added to the place?"_ Kriat took a sip of wine from his straw.

"Yes I see it's more fitting to your style. Reminds me of Liara."

Kriat did a small insect chuckle.

"_I've been listening to a lot of these, sleep tape music to help calm the nerves. I find them to be one of my favorite accomplishments you people from this cycle have made. I'm going to recommend Florolia listen to a few next time I train her."_

"I'm glad you're taking the liking of our work."

Carter notices the book he is reading.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Carter asks.

"_Ah yes, I've been reading a number of the most classic of books from all the species that are dominate in this galaxy. It still amazes me how far the primitives of my cycle have come since our time."_

"Well we try. So how are you now since everything?" Carter asks.

Kriat remains silent for a moment.

"_How would you feel if you had killed Zea twice?"_ he asked softly.

Carter also remained silent for a moment, took a glass, poured the wine and sipped some.

"_That is how I feel at this moment."_ Kriat tells him.

"I see. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

Kriat took a deep sighed and just continued to stare out into space.

"So what will you do now?" Carter asks.

"_I will help finish destroying Cerberus for you. When I have completed that, I will help Commander Javik rebuild our Empire and restore our lost civilization. All the while I will continue to help and guide your Turian friend."_ Kriat answered.

"Thank you Kriat. I'm glad to have you on my side."

Kriat nods. Carter gets up but before he left he heard Kriat stop him in his head.

"_Carter. It is too late for me and Lexia. But it is not too late for you and Zea. Forgive yourself for what you did and do what you can to enjoy every moment you can with her. Because any moment could be your last."_ Kriat tells him before going back to drinking wine through a straw and reading books.

Carter walks out thinking about what Kriat says. He heads back to his cabin, takes a quick shower before slipping on some comfortable pants and just dropping right down on his bed. Enjoying the chance to finally rest and sleep now that he had everyone of his team's personal missions finally done.


	35. Crew: Checking Up

Carter wasn't sure how long he was asleep. He just woke up and did his normal morning routine which he had to put off for sometime thanks to all the personal missions he had to help his friends with. Carter stretches out and crawls out of bed in his underwear. He walks into the bathroom and begins brushing his teeth then washes his face. He dries off his face with a towel and goes to his closet to put on some new clothes. He finds his N7 hoodie, Crewman's outfit, Alliance outfit, Battle outfit and his N7 Leather.

"Hm, which one should I wear?" He looks between N7 hoodie and the N7 Leather.

He looks between his two options back and forth before making a decision and choosing his N7 leather. He puts on his N7 Leather looking around the mirror and feels good about it.

"Maybe Zea'Nara will like this."

Carter head to the elevator and takes it down to the mess hall. When he got down he found Zea there drinking coffee through a straw.

"Hey there Zea." He greets himself.

"Hey Carter, just woke up." she greeted him while sipping some coffee through a straw.

"So did I. How are you feeling?" Carter asks.

"Tired but okay. Was up all night working the engines."

"For what?" He asks.

"Oh I honestly don't know." she shrugged.

"Well it must be something important."

"That or I just worked on it just to relax which I used to do most of time."

"Quite interesting really. I didn't think you like working on engines to relax."

She noded and went back to her coffee. Carter took the time to check his omni-tool for any messages. He sees he's got one from Sivus.

"Hm, I got a message from Sivus. Has to be about the fight."

He looked into it as it read.

_Dear Commander Carter. I have recently found the time to proceed with Kerim's challenge and I will be on my way shortly. If everything goes as well I should be there within the hour. This is just a heads up. Thank you for your time._

_Commander Sivus._

"Okay then. I'll send a message back."

"I guess we'll go tell Ladia and her sister." Zea finishes her coffee and gets up.

"Yep. Hey why don't you come with me?" Carter asks.

"That was the idea." she giggles and walks with him to the elevator to take it down to the practice room.

When they arrived they saw Kriat and Amuya were there with Florolia who was in her off time outfit. She was trying to hold a biotic sphere as long as she could. Ladia was also down there reloading some of her guns for some target practice.

"Hello ladies and Kriat." Carter greets to them.

Kriat gently motions his clawed hand to Carter to stay still.

"_We are having her hold a biotic sphere for as long as she can. If you speak out loud all of a sudden you could break her focus."_ Kriat warns him in his head.

"Oh sorry."

Kriat circles around Florolia a little watching her trying to keep her biotic sphere up as much as she can. After a little observation, he nods to Amuya who looks over to Ladia.

"Alright Ladia, go ahead and start shooting, let's see how strong her sphere is and how long she can hold while under fire." Amuya calls out.

Ladia takes a rifle from a shelf and loaded it with fake bullets. She takes aim at Florolia and opens fire on her while Carter and Zea watched from the side.

Florolia tries to hold the biotic sphere as much as her can. After a few shots fired from Ladia she dropped to her knees but still kept the sphere up.

"Hold your fire Ladia." Amuya calls out as Ladia stops.

Florolia breaths hard but still tries to keep the sphere up as best as she can despite clearly being tired and on her knees.

"Are you okay Florolia?" Ladia asks.

"_Do not break her concentration please."_ Kriat requests as he observes her.

"Okay."

Kriat watches her some more.

"Kriat I think she's held it long enough." Amuya requests.

"_She can hold it a little longer. Ladia you may proceed continuing fire at her."_

"Okay." Ladia takes aim again and continues open fire on her.

This caused Florolia to put more effort into holding her sphere as it was repeatedly shot by Ladia. The sphere slowly begins weakening but Florolia tries as hard as she could to try and hold it as long as she could.

Carter and Zea looked very surprised of how she is doing well. Ladia in the meantime was beginning to worry if they were pushing her a little hard and if she's ready to be pushed this hard or not.

"_Do not hesitate Ladia. Continue firing at her until she can no longer hold the sphere." _Kriat tells her in her head after sensing her thoughts.

"Alright."

Ladia continues firing at Florolia, until after two more minutes she drops to her hands and breathes hard while her biotic sphere disappears. Ladia notices, stops shooting and goes over to her to check on her.

"Are you okay, Florolia?" Ladia asks.

She softly nods her head as she sat down on the ground and continued to catch her breath.

"_Five minutes, impressive but still much room for improvement."_ Kriat tells her.

"Kriat, do we really need to be pushing her this hard?" Amuya asked a little concerned.

"Yes Kriat. I know her enough not to be pushed that hard." Carter contributes.

"_My friends, there will come a time will she'll be required to defend herself against the most powerful of foes. And when that times comes which could be at any moment, she will need to be ready for such a time."_ Kriat corrects them.

"We understand that Kriat. Just cool it okay." Zea'Nara requests.

Kriat just remains silent but nods a little.

Ladia helps Florolia to take a seat to a nearby bench so she can rest.

"So Carter how can we help you?" Ladia asked.

"Well I came to tell you girls that Sivus just sent me a message about the fight with Kerim. He said he's good to go with this."

"Great, I suspect he's on his way right?" she asked.

"Yep, he'll be here in a few minutes, is Kerim around?" Carter asked.

"He's in the CQC practice area over there. He's been at it for three hours straight non stop." Ladia tells him.

"Good. He'll need it when Sivus gets here." Carter walks over to the CQC area.

Carter sees Kerim performing a series of martial arts on a combat mech. Within a few minutes Kerim punches through one while doing a spin heel kick to knock the head off the other. When one grabs him, he grabs its hand, performs a painful wrist lock, breaks the arm in two and knees it in the stomach. When the last one attacks, Kerim blocks the attack, does an elbow strike to it stomach followed by a sweeping scissors kick to its head to knock it to the ground where Kerim finishes it by snapping its neck in two. When he finished he noticed Carter looking at him with a pained expression on his face as if he could feel the pain those robots did not feel.

"How was training Kerim?" Carter asks.

"Even on maximum difficulty they haven't been much challenge with helping with my training. I take that some of the techniques I performed seemed scary to you." Kerim asks as he saw the nervous look on his face.

"Well I came to tell you that Sivus is on his way. Giving you the heads up."

Kerim pops his neck.

"Thanks, if you like I can show you some stuff. You see I'm using two Turian Martial Arts here one is illegal to practice because its only ment for members of Blackwatch." Kerim smirked.

"Sure. Show me. Not on me." Carter requests.

"Yeah, not on him. I don't want you to hurt my commander." Zea'Nara also requests as she just walked up to Carter.

"Well the one that's not illegal to use is called Kolor. A style where every single part of the body is to be physically trained to be used as a weapon. Hands, feet, forearms, ankles, knees, elbows, teeth, claws, every single part is a weapon. Trained to withstand pain and dish out twice as much pain. You could say it's like Turian Kickboxing or Turian Karate to be more precise. I'm not sure what the human equivalent is." Kerim tells him.

Quite interesting." Zea'Nara compliments.

"Yeah, my father taught me and my brother that. He used to be a undefeated champion in the Turian CQC tournaments in the Turian military." Kerim states.

"What's the other one that's suppose be illegal to everyone except Blackwatch members." Carter asked.

"Ah yes, Tokrah, I told you about it once. The ancient Turian Martial Art of Body destruction. Teaches the user how to destroy the joints, bones, muscles, organs, pressure points, and nerves of any race to inflict as much agony as possible while destroying the target's body. Saren taught me this style back when I was being mentored by him in Blackwatch." Kerim answered.

"Yikes." Zea'Nara mentions.

"Wow, Saren taught all of that to you. Why show us if it's meant to kept secret?" Carter asks.

Kerim smirked and summoned another practice mech. When it attack Kerim dodge, and uses his claws to rapidly slash through each of the mech's knees. Targeting key tendons and muscles that hold the mech upright. He then strikes upward toward the mech's neck. Slicing through the mech's jugular vein. Next he knees the mech's chest to force the mech to drop his head in perfect position for Kerim to elbow the back of its head followed by grabbing it and doing a quick turns to snap its neck in two while throwing it to the ground and snapping its spine in two with a spinal lock. Kerim does this all with lightning fast speed that Carter and Zea could barely keep up.

"That escalated pretty quickly." Zea'Nara comments.

"I was able to keep up but, damn…" Carter says feeling a little scared of what he saw and just how savagely brutal Kerim is.

"Yeah, but I'm allowed to use it since I used to be a member of Blackwatch and I was personally trained by Saren to use it. And I've got a number of scars to prove it because in Blackwatch, we learn by having the techniques done on us." Kerim answered.

"We got the idea Kerim." Carter says.

"Commander Carter, Commander Sivus has arrived and coming aboard." Jade alerts Carter over the loudspeaker.

"Understood. Bring him down to the practice room."

Carter walks over to the elevator as Sivus arrives and steps out.

"Greetings Commander Carter it's good to see you again." Sivus shakes his hand.

"Likewise commander." Carter greets him.

Sivus walks over to where his two daughters were at. Florolia finally caught her breath and was drinking some water to rehydrate herself after such painful practice. Ladia was sitting next to her softly rubbing her back to help her calm herself down.

"Hello you two. How are my daughters doing?" Sivus asked with a smiled.

"Oh hey daddy welcome aboard." Ladia greeted him as he walked over and hugged them both.

"We were just doing some practice. Daddy these are my biotic teachers, Amuya and Kriat." Florolia introduced as he let's go of them.

"A collector? How is that possible? I thought they disappeared after the Reaper War?" Sivus asks curiously.

"_Well somewhat, I used to be a Prothean from fifty thousand years ago. Until well, you see the results."_ Kriat spoke in Sivus' mind which took him by surprise.

"Um, was that him speaking in my head? How?" Sivus asks.

"It's long story daddy." Florolia tells him.

"We've been trying to help your youngest daughter control her new biotic powers lately. We just finished a session where she was able to hold a Biotic Sphere for five minutes long while being under fire by her older sister." Amuya says as she shook Sivus' hand.

"My daughter learning her ways of biotic powers. How are you doing on that so far?" Sivus asks.

"I'm doing good, I was able to resist Ladia's shots for about five minutes." Florolia answered.

"That's amazing. I'm glad your doing well on it. Your sister Ladia as you may know is one hell of a good shot, I mean one hell of a good shot." Sivus smiles.

Kerim finally came walking up seeing Sivus entered.

"Hello Commander Sivus, glad to see you made it." Kerim sighed.

"I was told that you were training and I see your training well. And you chose to hold off the surgery."

"Yeah. Amazing, the last time we were on a ship together my brother was serving under you. And you, my father's team, and Saren's Blackwatch team which had me in it, were discussing a mission plan." Kerim mentions.

"Yes I remember it well. Now shall we begin our duel?" Sivus asks as he motions to the battle ground.

"Be my guess." Kerim follows him.

"Carter as Commander of this Ship you are allowed to make the rules of this duel as you see fit." Sivus said as he and Kerim got on the boxing arena and started at one another up close.

"I understand. Okay here are the rules. You cannot attack the groin, No knees to the head on a grounded opponent, No strikes to the back of the head or the spine, No head butts, No eye gouging, No fish hooking, No fingers in an opponent's orifices, No biting, No hair pulling but you guys have no hair, No strikes or grabbing of the throat, No manipulation of the fingers or toes, No intentional grabbing of the ring or cage, No intentional throwing of your opponent outside of the ring or cage. That stuff belongs in professional wrestling. Got that Kerim?" Carter asks.

"Why are you asking me? It should count for both of us?" Kerim stated.

"It does but I know you would do this. So don't do it. Okay. Fight!" Carter begins the fight as he stands back.

Sivus and Kerim look back at each other and take a few steps back.

"You know Sivus, if you knew very well of my brutality and merciless killing. Why did you recomend me to Viper Squad?" Kerim asked as she started off with a series of boxing like punches to Svus who blocks his attacks.

"Because I know you have a good side and not really a bad person as I reported you. You even liked my long lost daughter. It's quite obvious." Sivus answers as he returned with a few punches and a kicked which Kerim blocked and dodged a little.

"If that's the case then why do you disapprove of me dating your long lost daughter now?" Kerim asked as he performed a high kicked followed by a back elbow strike.

"Because I was trying to protect my daughter like any other father would." He answered while blocking his attacks and follows up by grabbing Kerim's arm and throwing him to the ground.

"Really, if you think I've got a good side then why did you personally write on my file that I was a ruthless killer?" Kerim asked as he kicked towards Sivus while getting up.

"That was years ago when you were a merciless killer. I didn't know what to think until now." Sivus answers as he went for a uppercut that Kerim blocked.

"That's just like you Sivus, always with your bullshit. You know it's your bullshit that's made some of the Council want to put a price on my head. All because I was Saren's apprentice."

"You did that yourself!" Sivus shouts.

Kerim does a spin roundhouse kick that Sivus block but Kerim grabs Sivus by the throat with his robotic left hand and holds him down.

"Stop your bullshitting Sivus and admit it, you think I'm a monster and you wouldn't let me anywhere near your daughters if you had the final say. Especially Florolia?" Kerim tells him.

"If you kill me now. You'll just prove my point back when you're a criminal." Sivus hits a joint in his robotic arm. Causing Kerim to let go as he leg sweeps Kerim, forceing Kerim to fall on his back.

"I'm not gonna kill you I'm just going to kick your old historical ass." Kerim tries to low kick Sivus who jumps out of the way and stomps on Kerim's robotic leg, to make Kerim cringe.

"Your welcome to try."

Kerim moves his robotic leg away and slowly gets up.

"So Sivus tell me, why do you disapprove of me with Florolia the most? Is it because I'm a killer or is it the possibility that I could...do stuff to her. Stuff in bed maybe?" Kerim smirked.

"Well yes that. You taking my long lost daughter and then getting her pregnant and not taking care of my grandchild."

Kerim rolled his eyes and rushed over with another series of punches and tries to knee Sivus. Sivus. Sivus pushes him back and does a spin side kick at Kerim's stomach. Kerim cringed but popped himself back straight.

"Wow, grandchild, I never thought that idea would ever enter your head. Why don't you stop your bullshiting with thinking I've got some kind of a good side and tell me exactly how you feel. You smart ass old fart."

Kerim soon charges at Kerim and does a few lighting fast strikes followed by a front and round kick towards Sivus. Sivus was barely able to dodge them but when he did, he grabbed Kerim's good arm, knocks him off balance and holds him in a submission hold.

"Alright fine you sick crazy fuck. I think you're a monster no different if not worst then Saren. And the very thought of you, you that close to my daughter or any of them pisses me off the most. I would be damned before I let something like you ever come that close to them." Sivus yelled.

Kerim snaps his own arm away from Sivus to deliver a powerful punch to Sivus face. Kerim snaps his arm in place as Sivus looks at the blood from his mouth.

"Finally you quit your bullshitting. Now that we're being honest I'll confess I got a nice up close and personal look at Florolia's giant tits. Did she get those from her mother by chance?" Kerim smirked.

Sivus was not impressed until he gave a power uppercut to Kerim's stomach. Kerim actually felt it and fell to his knees, taking notice of Sivus' pissed off look at him.

"Did you really just say that Kerim?" Carter mumbles to himself while facepalming.

"It's kinda true." Florolia confessed quietly to Carter.

"Yeah but it's not really helping him in this case." Carter whispers back.

Just as Sivus walks up to Kerim. Kerim tackles Sivus to the ground and started punching him hard in the face. Sivus blocks a few punches and knees him in the crotch and kicked him. Knowing that Kerim wasn't thinking straight.

"Stop fighting like a child and fight like how you wanted it."

Kerim seemed unfazed with the kick to the grotch and surprise attack Sivus with a high kick to Sivus' ribs, which knocked the air out of Sivus. Kerim then does a low scissor kick to knock Sivus to the ground and does a painful leg lock on Sivus.

"It got me exactly where I wanted you." Kerim smirked as he slowly started trying to break Sivus' leg. Sivus cringed and but kneed Kerim in the chin, leaps on him and starts punching Kerim in the face.

"You think I'm just gonna stand here and let you talk about my daughter like that?" Sivus asks with an anger look.

Kerim spits blood out of his mouth.

"All that experience and you still hit like a bitch. Is that all you got?" Kerim asked seriously.

"I'm not going to stoop to your level. Amaetur and childish."

Kerim took the opportunity to hook punch Sivus hard in the jaw and kick him off him.

"Then what are you waiting for. If you want me away form your daughter then you got to beat me in this first. So stop holding back old man." Kerim requests as he got in a serious fighting stance, now through with holding back.

"Very well then."

Sivus got in a more serious fighting stance. They slowly moved closer to each other and stood motionless for a moment. Suddenly Kerim does a few lightning fast strikes which Sivus blocked. They waited for another moment and moved back closer. Kerim does a few fast flaw strikes followed with an rising elbow and knee. All of which Sivus blocked.

Sivus goes for a hook punch that Kerim dodges and tries to counter with a fast claw strike that Sivus dodges as well. Sivus soon does a low kick which Kerim moves out of the way and follow up with a spin heel kick that Sivus dodges. Kerim does two roundhouse kicks that Sivus blocks and tries following up with a roundhouse kick of his own. Kerim ducks out of the way and knocks Sivus to his feet and goes for an axe kick to Sivus' head.

Sivus moves out of the way, hops back to his feet and performs a few lighting fast punches that Kerim blocks. Kerim tries a counter elbow strike but Sivus moves out of the way and goes for a counter elbow strike. Kerim blocks the attack and the two repeatedly elbow strikes each other until Kerim grabs his arm and puts him in a reverse arm lock. Sivus back elbow strikes Kerim in the head and side kicks him to the ribs to push Kerim back a little.

Kerim had little time to recover as Sivus charges at him and begins another series of fast strikes that Kerim blocked and tried countered with his fast strikes that Sivus also countered and blocked. When Sivus kicked Kerim, Kerim took the blow but grabbed his leg and throws him hard to the ground. Sivus kicks Kerim away and got back up just as Kerim comes back at him with another powerful set of strikes. Kerim does a cartwheel kick that Sivus blocked and kicked Kerim away.

Sivus yanked Kerim back to his feet and Kerim claw strikes at him which Sivus barely dodged. The two once again go at it with lighting fast strikes and blocks at each other. In one of Kerim's attempts to spin high roundhouse kick Sivus, Sivus blocked his attack, suker punches him in the ribs and kicks Kerim hard in the chest and face. Kerim quickly recovered and strikes punching Sivus. Sivus grabbed his arm, broke it in two, knee Kerim in the chest, and then bash his face hard on the ground. Kerim cringed but immediately grabs Sivus and throws him off him across the area. From there, Kerim does a jump knee strike to Sivus followed by a back elbow strike and a sin claw strike. Sivus was able to block most his attacks and counters with a claw slash behind his non robotic ankle.

Kerim yelled by kneed Sivus in the nose and slashed his cheek with his claws. From there, kerim draws two combat knives and dashes at Sivus with them. Sivus quickly dodges kerim's lightning fast knife slashes and elbows Kerim's ribs to break them. Kerim simply ignored the broken ribs and continued trying to slash at Sivus with his knives until he was able to score a good small slash to Sivus' cheek. Sivus dodges the next set of knife slashes, kicks Kerim hard in the robotic shin, grab Kerim's head and smash it hard on the ground until his face was bleeding.

Kerim merely back kick Sivus hard and stared at him with an angry look. Sivus did the same and after a while of staring at each other they charged at one another. Kerim goes after Sivus with another series of lightning fast slashes with his knives which Sivus dodges and counters with a powerful strike. Yet despite how many bones Sivus breaks of Kerim, Kerim just kept going after him like it meant nothing. In one of Kerim's attempts to slash him, Sivus grabs his wrist in a wrist lock counter attack. He breaks Kerim's robotic wrist and disarms him of his knife.

From there the two started slashing at each other with a combat knife. Dodging each of their slashes. Sivus was able to slash Kerim's elbow on his good arm and kick Kerim hard in the throat. Kerim got up while choking and goes for another slash which Sivus stabbed his combat knife through Kerim's left shoulder. Kerim kicked Sivus off him, grabs his arm and throws him hard to the ground. From there, Kerim performs power knee and elbow strikes to Sivus' face before picking him back up on his feet.

When Kerim goes for another slash, Sivus blocks his attack, smash him hard to the ground with a takedown and repeatedly bash Kerim's head on the ground. Kerim kicked Sivus away and tries to slash at him again. Sivus dodged each of the slashes and counter slashes to strike Kerim's robotic thigh. The two locked serious blades with one another until Kerim spins around and slashes Sivus' side. When Sivus tries countering, kerim slashes his chest a little and arm. Kerim tries to slash again but Sivus block his attack, slashes Kerim three times in the chest followed by a stab in Kerim's good knee. Despite this, Kerim brutally punches Sivus in the face followed by elbow striking him in the neck. When Kerim when to knee strike him again Sivus slashes his torn up knee, kicks it hard and stabbed the combat knife in Kerim's side to force him up his feet.

Kerim shoved Sivus off him but Sivus spin kicks Kerim in the face and slash Kerim's back twice just as Kerim was forced to turn around from the kick. When Kerim tried to go for a back elbow Kerim stabbed his knife through his elbow, shoved Kerim to face him while holding his good arm in a bone breaking wrist lock where he slashed his arm at the broken area of Kerim's arm. Kerim attempts to slash Sivus one last time until Sivus disarmed him of his other combat knife, tosses them aside, kicks Kerim hard in the stomach and then knees Kerim hard in the face. Kerim continued to try standing but before he could strike Sivus elbows him in the back of the head, grabs his head, spins around and throws Kerim to the other side of the arena where he lands back first on a metal pole.

"Do you give?" Sivus asks demandingly.

The two breathed hard from all the pain and covered in all their Turian blood and gore from the brutal fight. The very sight horrified both Ladia and Florolia, even Carter and Zea were terrified at what they saw. Despite this, Kerim slowly got back up to his feet, and slowly made his way over to Sivus.

"Like hell." Kerim breathed out as he struggled to stand back up.

"Don't bother. You're too hurt to even get up. Maybe that surgery will be worth it." Sivus comments.

Kerim growled, stood back up and just painfully walked over to Sivus and tries to punch him. When Sivus dodges and breaks his robotic knee. Kerim just got back up and tried to attack Sivus again.

"Stop it. You know this is childish."

"Fuck that. If there's one thing even you may respect from what Saren taught me is I don't quit even if my entire body is broken and a bloody mess." Kerim tries to strike him again but only for Sivus to dodge his attack and break his elbow and robotic knee.

Still even with everything that's happening Kerim still kept getting up. It was like no matter how many times Sivus would break or brutalize out of Kerim, Kerim would stand back up like he could care less from the pain.

"Kerim, please stop. You're making your injuries worse." Florolia begs.

"Fuck my injuries. I could care less about the pain no matter how much I suffer. But I'm not giving in or stopping until I take you down Sivus." Kerim tries again only for Sivus grab him and toss him hard on his already almost broken and cut up back.

Florolia walked up and softly touches his chest slightly pushing him back. Kerim looked down to see Florolia looking at him with sad eyes. He sighed, gently pushed her hand away and got back up. However when he tried taking a step he just fell right back in pain. Nevertheless he still tried getting back up only to fall back down.

"Kerim, do you know why I'm telling you to stop?" Sivus asks.

Kerim tried getting back up but kept falling back on the ground each time. In one of his attempts he actually stood on his broken leg badly and accidently broke it even further into an open fracture with the bone tearing through. Yet despite that he was still determined to get back up and continue.

"You proved to me that you really do care for Florolia. I see that now. Even after the times the Council has tried to hunt you down. I give you my permission to date my daughter; Florolia." Sivus tells him.

Even after hearing this Kerim still forced himself back up despite being a serious broken and bloody mess.

"Do you know why I care for her so much, Sivus?" he asked.

Sivus did not respond.

"Because she has suffered like I have with Cerberus. And I don't want her to go through that ever again." Kerim answered before falling back on the ground coughing out his own blood.

Florolia and Ladia puts him on the stretcher and brings him to the elevator to take him to the med bay.

"Wow, I never knew Kerim would take it this far." Zea'Nara comments as she watches him go by.

"I didn't know either." Carter contributes.

Sivus stood there in the area watching Kerim be taken away. He hopped down and walked over to the elevator and took it to the med bay as Carter and Zea'Nara joined them.

While they were taking the elevator up, Kerim was still conscious despite almost most of his bones broken and bleeding out severally from all the knife cuts on him. Yet he didn't say anything.

"No comments, Sivus?" Carter asks.

Ladia looks at Sivus.

"Daddy?" she asked him.

"Are you okay?" Zea'Nara asks curiously and worryingly to Kerim.

Kerim nods his head but said nothing.

"I suppose you only said those things to try and make me lose my cool huh?" Sivus asked.

"Yes." Kerim answered.

"Hey but at least you get date to Florolia now." Carter states.

Sivus shot Carter with a glare before looking back at Kerim.

"Sivus I honestly don't know what draws me to her. I just know I just don't want her to ever go through that hell again. It was just, it reminded me so much of what me and my father and brother went through. Only she experienced it for most of her life. I cannot imagine what a horrible witnessing of hell that must've been…" Kerim states to Sivus.

"I know the feeling Kerim. I know that you will protect her all her life till the end of the galaxy and beyond. Don't let me down." Sivus states as he pats him on his good shoulder.

About that time the elevator stopped at the med bay with Dr. Kayla enjoying her coffee until choking a little from it after seeing the sight.

"What in the name of…what the I just, what happened and why do I have Kerim and Commander Sivus in a bloody broken mess with Kerim looking worst than Sivus?" Kayla demands.

"No time Kayla, Kerim needs immediate medical treatment and Sivus needs to get fixed up quick." Carter requests.

Kayla sighs.

"Alright. Ladia, take Sivus to the back room and see what you can do. Florolia, put Kerim on the bed and try to get his armor removed so I can fix his injuries later. Meanwhile, Carter, you and I are going to have a little talk." she says as she walks outside with Carter and Zea'Nara.

Ladia helps Sivus into the backroom while Florolia gently lays Kerim on the med bed.

"Kerim, I never knew you felt that about me." Florolia comments.

Kerim remained silent as he laid in medbed. She held his hand gently but tightly as her face buried into it.

"You're the same as me. But you've suffered worst then I did. I...I don't know it but I just want to keep you safe from Cerberus. I don't want you to go through what we've been through ever again." he says softly.

"I know. You just wanted to protect me. I understand." She gently kisses his hand.

Kerim looks at her for a moment and lays his head down in the pillow.

"I kept going after your father even when he broke a good portion of me because I didn't care how much he tore me apart. I won't let you ever go through what happened to you even if I had to tear myself apart in my attempt to beat Sivus."

"I understand but…"

"Yes?"

She looked back at him with teary eyes. "I'm the same way. I don't want you to go through what we suffered just as much as you don't want me to go through it." she answered.

Kerim was a little shocked but remained silent.

"Please. Don't put me through that. I already felt bad enough when you were still going."

"I...I'm sorry…"

"Shhh, the only thing you can do for me now is to rest and let us work."

"Okay, so, need help with getting my armor off?" he asked.

"If you can move enough to do it." Kayla answers back from outside.

Kerim chuckles and starts taking pieces of his armor off with Florolia's help. Meanwhile Sivus was in the back room of the med bay sitting down while Ladia was help bandaging up.

"So how doe this feel daddy?" Ladia asks.

Sivus sighed a little.

"Daddy, I know you're not comfortable about this."

Sivus looked at Ladia.

"Ladia, do you think I made a wise choice?" he asked sadly.

"You did dad. You did." She answers.

"Why do you think that?"

"I think that because he loves her too much to lose her. He has seen the way she was tortured all this time. Now, he doesn't want anything to happen to her plus I figured he would be a softy on the inside all this time. He's not gonna stop fighting for her." Ladia answers.

Sivus nods and just looks back on the ground.

"You should be grateful to have a man protecting her daddy."

"I am Ladia it's just. She's been gone from us for so long, and she's just getting her life back. I worry about her just as much as I worry about both of you."

Sivus turns around and softly hugs Ladia.

"You girls are all I have. I'm proud of the choices you both have made and come so far in. But I cannot help but worry, after all, you're both my two little girls, and all I've got." Sivus replies sadly.

"I know daddy but you have to let us grow up. You have to let us make decisions in our lives."

"I have, like letting you train in the Alliance Military, and letting her become a doctor onboard the Verminus. Just be very careful." Sivus got up and puts his armor back on.

Sivus walks back ino the main med bay as Florolia just finished helping Kerim out of his last piece of armor and get a few I.V's in him.

"Well, I guess I have to return. I'll leave you girls to continue what you were doing. Please stay in contact with me and be very careful. And Kerim, try to take it easy." Sivus ays as he motions for all those injuries.

Kerim just nodded a little as Sivus leaves. Meanwhile, Kayla was outside with Carter and Zea while Kayla lectures Carter.

"Carter I know the rules of Turian respect fights. But did you have to let it go as far as it did?" Kayla asked with her arms crossed and tapping her left foot.

"I know it was a bit much but I can't go up against their culture." Carter answers.

"You weren't. As part of Turian culture, when a fight for respect is taking place in a ship the captain of that ship can make the rules. You had the authority to stop it before it escalated as far as it did." She corrects him.

"Yeah and I like that too."

"So why didn't you at least calm the situation down before it got too far. Look at Kerim and Sivus. Sivus is the commander of a Turian Military and Kerim is the top CQC Specialist and Stealth Expert of Viper Squad. You do know because of this Kerim is going to be out of commision for another set of weeks, and there's no telling what Sivus is gonna have to go through because now he's a bit of out of commission." Kayla continues to lecture.

"I know but he just wanted to see what Kerim had in him before the surgery." Carter answers.

"I've talked with Kerim the other day, he said he's not going to do the Surgery just yet. He wants to hold off it until we complete the mission against Cerberus." Kayla answers.

"Okay then. I can agree to that." Carter comments.

Kayla sighs. "Carter...I, I'm not sure what to say. I got to go help Florolia with Kerim with all those injuries especially that opened fractured leg. I'll call you when it's done and I have my report on how it'll before he can go on another mission with you."

"Yes ma'am." Carter answers.

"Okay. On on your way now Commander." Kayla walks back into the med bay.

"Well I hope Kerim's going to be okay." Zea"Nara mentions.

"I hope so too." Carter replies back.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well I guess we can go and check and see how everyone else is doing." Carter suggests.

"Sure we can do that."

The two head off into the elevator to go check out how everyone is doing. They head to the garden area to check on Anetti. When they got there, they saw Jolee there laying on the grass while Anetti sits at a table in a new outfit. Anetti was now wearing a black leather strapped one bikini suit with full arm strapped, sleeveless black leather long trench coat and long black strap leggings with high heels.

"Hey Commander." Jolee greeted.

"Hey Joelee. How are you?" Carter asks.

"Just chilling in the garden area." she answered.

"Wow, I never thought to see you up here." Zea comments.

"I never thought I would either." she shrugged.

"Well anyrate. We just thought we come up and check on everyone since the last check up." Carter mentions.

"We are doing fine just relaxing." Anetti answered.

"Alrighty then. So shall we commander?" Zea'Nara motions to the door.

"Where to now?"

"I was thinking maybe we can message everybody instead going to there room. Maybe we can have some R&amp;R for ourselves." Zea'Nara mentions as she huddles to him and rubs his chest with one finger gently.

"Maybe, sure let's do that after we take a walk around the ship and check on everyone." Carter smiles.

"Alright then. I guess we can do a little check up with the team." Zea'Nara agreeing.

The two head back to the elevator and take it to the ship's bar. As Carter suspected, he sees Don and Darex in a arm wrestling contest while Axel and Astok were making bets. By the looks of it, Darex was winning as he wasn't breaking much of a sweat.

Carter and Zea'Nara walk over to Astok and Axel without interrupting Don's and Darex's arm wrestling.

"So what's going on?" Zea'Nara whispers.

"Axel losing a bet and me winning some credits." Astok whispered back with wide smirk on his face.

"Come on Don I know you can do better than that." Darex tells Don as he just smiles.

"Don't count me out yet ya hulk size smart ass." Don said as he tried pushing more of his might into the match.

"Hm, my credits is on my brother." Carter betted on.

"Hey Zea who are you going to bet on?" Axel asks.

"I have faith on Don." Zea'Nara also betting.

"Alright bets are in. Prepare to pay us up oh sexy Zea." Astok joked.

"We'll see Ass-tok. We'll see." Zea'Nara reply's jokingly.

Don tries using all his strength in one final attempt to win. Darex sighed and pushed with all his might to easily win. Astok and Carter jumped in excitement.

"Yes, hell yes. Pay up." Astok cheered as he pointed to Axel and Zea'Nara.

"Son of a bitch, why oh why did I bet agains the Krogan." Axel complained as he and Zea payed Carter and Astok the credits.

"I save your breath Axel. You're next on his victim list." Astok reminded as Don got up and Axel sat in his place and wrapped his hand on Darex's.

"I'm gonna regret this aren't I Darex?" Axel asked.

"Yes you are and Zea that's what you get on betting a Human going up against a Krogan." Carter answers and states jokingly.

"We'll see handsome. My bet is on Axel." Zea'Nara bets next.

"I want to see smartass get his ass whooped. Come on Axel kick his ass I'm betting on you." Don calls out.

"Well that's cheerful news Don." Axel groans.

"Alright bets are in. We have Darex, undefeated Krogan Warlord vs. Axel, Rouge Cerberus Infiltrator bad ass. And go!" Astok calls out.

"Oh shit…" Axel whispers to himself.

"This is going to be fun." Darex says with a grin.

Just as the challenge starts Axel already struggles to try and move Darex's arm. Darex just yawns as he watches Axel struggle to move his arm. Though he was able to move Darex's arm only by a few inches thanks to some of the implants he has in his body. Never the less it was all Axel could do with everything he had.

"You guys are all assholes you know that." Axel groans while trying to move Darex's arm.

"We know what you are Axel but are we?' Astok asks as he counts the credits he earn from the last arm wrestling match.

"And asshole with a smartass mouth." Axel groans.

"You're gonna eat your words Axel." Darex comments.

"I know." Axel groans.

Darex pushes his arm down like as if it was nothing. Axel sighs heavily and tried catching his breath.

"Lady and gentlemen you're still undefeated badass. Urdnot Darex!" Astok cheered as he grabbed Darex winning arm and held it up while Zea and Don paid him and Carter the credits.

"Alright I got a master bet for all you boys. I bet my Carter can't beat Darex. Double or nothing, and if you boys win I perform a pole dance at the bar later. Deal?" Zea offers.

"Yeah. Why not? I always did beat you little brother." Darex agreeing.

Axel got off as Carter took a seat and placed his hand up.

"Take in mind Darex I got an augmented hand this time." Carter smirks.

"Yeah like that's going to save you." Darex joked as the two grabbed hands.

"Lady and gentlemen. The bets are still the same. Our undefeated Krogan Warlord vs Commander Carter, hero of Elysium is on. And go!" Astok announced.

Darex and Carter begin pushing each other's arms down with all of their strength. The two push much harder that each time they were close to hitting the bottom at each push. They push each other back and forward Darex nearly winning and Carter nearly winning.

"Little brother, you can't beat your bigger brother. Just stop when you get the chance." Darex encourages.

"You're just spouting crap now because for the first time I'm actually got an edge over you." Carter bragged.

"Only because you're cheating with that augmented hand." Darex smirked.

"Oh don't give me that horse mess Darex. You're a Krogan it should be fair for me."

With all of Carter's might he pushes down further to the end of the table and was able to beat Darex by a split reaction of reflexes. Everyone jumped after seeing Carter beat Darex. Yet despite Darex losing, Astok laughed in excitement.

"I'm rich, I'm stinking rich. I knew it was a smart move to bet on Carter next." Astok cheered and started dancing in victory.

"Damn it." Don and Axel groan as the pay Astok and Zea credits.

"Yes! I knew I beat you one day and this is it." Carter cheered.

"I like to see you try with your unaugmented hand. You only won because you had a augmented hand and faster reflexes." Darex points out as he stretches his now sore arm a little.

"Yeah but at least none of you will get that pole dance and it looks like I'm getting it. Isn't that right, Zea?" Carter asks.

"You know it." she playfully slaps Carter rear a little which made him joke.

"Yeah but hey I'm rich now. This stuff going to smokes, drinks, and women, women!" Astok cheers.

"I used to be married and I still want to stay loyal to my deceased wife God rest her soul." Axel raises his hand.

"I'm taken by Amuya." Darex mentions.

"Next trip to the citadel I'm hooking up with some strippers." Don comments.

"Sure thing Don." Darex agreeing.

"Well we'll leave you guys alone. Me and Zea are gonna check up on the rest of the crew before we check up on Kerim." Carter tells them.

"Oh yeah, saw the fight broadcasted on the ship. Damn, Kerim, Sivus. I mean I never knew Ladia's dad was badass enough to take Kerim on. I mean Kerim's CQC scares the shit out of me." Don admits.

"Well what did you expect he's Viper Squad's Top CQC expert and stealth professional." Axel mentions.

"I thought Anetti was the top Stealth Professional." Darex asks.

"We'll let them duke it out to see whose stealthier when Kerim gets back on his feet again. Anyrate thanks for the visit Carter and thank you for helping me rob these two of their money." Astok says as he points to Don and Axel. Both Axel and Don flip their middle fingers at him.

"Sure and now that I thought about it. You should date Kasumi you two have a similar roll of stealing credits… if she's willing to do it." Carter says as he and Zea both walked out.

Carter and Zea walked back to the elevator and took it back down to the medbay to check up on Sivus and Kerim. When they got there, they see that Sivus was preparing to leave.

"Leaving already, Sivus?" Carter asks.

"Unfortunately yes I must take my leave. I have some annoying paperwork to get done before I can take that well deserve nap I really want. Also I got what I needed done here. I am curious though Carter. As Captain of the ship you had the authority to prevent the fight getting as brutal as it did with me and Kerim, why didn't you?" Sivus asked a little curious.

"Well besides it from getting interesting. I thought Kerim would want to give it all he's got. I know it got a little brutal but I knew Kerim had a lot of anger in him and a lot of love for Florolia in him. So that's why I let it happen." Carter answers.

"I see….well thank you for having me on your ship and allowing us to settle the dual onboard it. Hopefully when the Reaper War Anniversary at the Citadel is over I can finally take some off time to spend some well needed time with my daughters. Until then I wish you the best of luck on your mission. Take care commander." Sivus salutes Carter and leaves.

"You too Commander."

Just as Sivus left, Carter heads over to the med bay to see Ladia sitting outside.

"Hey Ladia what's going on everything okay?" Zea asked.

"Yeah, Kerim is getting his good leg fixed, so Forolia and Kayla are gonna be busy for a small while. As for me, I think I may go take a nap I feel beat for some reason even though all I've done is a few target practice rounds." she answered.

"Well, you have been working alot and hard with not that much rest. And from the looks of it you've been up target practicing for a while. So you should get some rest." Zea'Nara mentions.

Ladia nods in agreement.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Ladia gets up and heads back to her room.

After Ladia leaves, the two were about go check up and see how Kerim was doing. However after seeing through the observatory room they were still working on him, they figured they might as leave him alone and return to Carter's Cabin. So Carter and Zea take the elevator to Carter's cabin and lay down on the nice sofa closeby.

"Wow, it almost feels like yesterday I just started, time sure does fly." Carter sighs as he lays back.

"Yes it has. It went by so quickly I couldn't keep up." Zea agreeing as she cuddles up with him.

"Hey Zea, I've been thinking, what do you want to after we finish our mission. You know with destroying Cerberus for good?"

"I don't know really. How about we spend more time together and take a nice long vacation. Maybe even have a little fun while we're at it."

Carter smiled and wrapped an arm around her and allowed her to lay her head on his shoulder.

"I would like that…"

"Yes." She places her hand on his chest. She then takes off her helmet to look at him with her real eyes. They both gaze into each other's eyes as Carter turns on his T.V. and they both watch a T.V. show they enjoy for the rest of their evening.


	36. Crew: Paramour Part I

Meanwhile in the medbay Kerim was asleep after Florolia finishes checking up on his leg and seeing that it's in much better shape as well as the rest of his injuries. Ladia enters the room to check and see how the two are doing.

"Hey sis, how're you doing?" Ladia asked.

"I'm doing fine. Well sort of. Seeing Kerim go through all of that still scares me a bit." Florolia answers.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked also a little worried.

"He should be fine in a couple of hours. With his good health he should be fine." Florolia answers.

"That's good, do you got time for some breakfast?" Ladia asked with a smile.

"Sure, I haven't eaten since yesterday. Kayla will let me know is she needs help."

The two step outside of the medbay and take the elevator to the cafeteria. The two order their breakfast and take a seat closeby.

"So how's daddy been since the fight. I know Kerim laid a good number of serious hits to him." Florolia asked.

"If only you knew him. He can handle fights like this all the time. So I'm sure daddy's fine." Ladia answers.

"I know daddy is a tough one. But I was just curious on how he was doing and if he got those injuries properly looked at that's all." Florolia smiled as she took a bite of some of the bacon she ordered.

"Oh I checked him before he left. He said he would be fine when gets back to his office." Ladia answers as she takes a bite of her toast. Ladia seem to be bothered with something on her mind.

"Are you okay Ladia?" Florolia asked taking notice of something bothering Ladia.

"Well… I just… have someone on my mind right now." She says in a lower tone.

Florolia took a sip of orange juice and looked at Ladia. "You do? So did you find someone who has morals like daddy?"

"Well… not really." She says hesitantly while rubbing the back of her neck.

"But I thought you were saving yourself for someone who was like daddy in terms of morals and such?" Florolia asked.

"I know but he's been on my mind since I joined Carter's team. I don't know why I feel this way."

Florolia placed her hand on Ladia's. "You can tell me anything you know sis."

"I know but you may not like who it is."

"Ladia, we all have our faults. I know I have some, you have some, daddy has some, and Kerim has some as well. Whoever it is I'm sure he's a great person if he's caught your eyes." Florolia smiled.

"You know the soldier that I told you about when we started this team?" Ladia asks hesitantly.

"Oh yes, Donatello Windell is it? The very muscular human who likes to make jokes and hangs out at the bar with Astok and Darex and Axel allot?" Florolia asked.

"Yes him. I think I may like him…" She lays her head on the table.

Florolia's face blushed and her eyes opened wide. "You think you may like him?"

"Yes… no… maybe?" Ladia questions while stammering and blushing.

"Sis calm down, take a deep breath and relax." Florolia holds Ladia's hands and motions for her to follow her lead in taking deep breaths.

"What do I do Florolia? I only said I wasn't into men because to get him off my back." Ladai groans.

"Well only me, Carter, Kerim, and daddy know you tell that lie to keep those from hitting on you. So if you told Don this lie before, what changed your mind of him?" Florolia asks calmly.

"I don't know. For a soldier I feel like he's not a idiot or a pervert like Astok. I feel like there's more to him." Ladia answers.

"Alright, now have you spent anytime to get to know him lately?" she asked next.

"Well only on missions. I don't have the guts to bring him to my office."

"Well first just try hanging out with him normally like any other friends do. Take the opportunity to get to know him better to see and find out the reasons why he draws you to him. It's what I did with Kerim." Florolia smiled.

"I guess that can work but I rejected him. How do I know if he will accept me now?" Ladia asks worryingly.

"He was hitting on you just as you two just met. Since you two have been in such great partnership since then I'm sure there's a chance for a second chance. Also from what I gather, he's still searching…" Florolia winked at her sister.

"Yes he is. Maybe I still have a chance with him…" Ladia blushes.

"There you go, see now was that so bad?" Florolia asked.

"I guess so. I can try."

"I'm just more concerned about what daddy's going to think." Florolia mentions a little worried.

"Yeah. Maybe this will be my first secret with him." Ladia thinks out loud.

"You're not going to tell daddy?" Florolia asked surprised.

"I don't want Don to go through what Kerim went through."

Florolia was not sure how to respond. "Yeah but I...you know in Turian tradition he has to prove to daddy that he can protect you if the situation requires, just like Kerim had to with me."

"I know but daddy is more skilled than Don. He could seriously hurt him."

"Is Don more skilled than Kerim?" Florolia asked.

"Don is a soldier and Kerim is a Blackwatch Operative who was trained by both Saren and later Thane Krios. Think about that."

Florolia thinks about that for a second. "Well shit I see your point."

"Now you see why we have to keep this a secret too." Ladia states.

Florolia nods her head.

"Okay then. So what should I do?" Ladia asks.

"Well, I guess you should go say hi and hang out with him at the bar or something. Act natural and just ask him questions regarding whatever you feel is necessary." she answered.

"Um… okay. Maybe I can message him to my office and have a couple of beers. How's that?" Ladia asks curiously.

"Sure, but before you go. You do know daddy will have to know sooner or later. And if you date Don without giving him the chance to prove himself, you know daddy is going to be furious." Florolia mentions very worried for Ladia. "So Ladia, please be very careful."

She sighs. "I know Florolia. I know."

Florolia gets up and gently hugs Ladia. Ladia hugs her back and walks back to her office. She walks in, closes the door and locks it. She walks over to her desk and sits in her chair still thinking about her feelings for Don.

"Don isn't like Kerim. He's a soldier but he's not as battle hardened and well trained like Kerim. Kerim also has more experience in dangerous missions. Something Don is not much experienced in. I...I don't want to lie to daddy and keep secrets from him. But I don't want Don to have to go through what Kerim went through. Kerim got torn up by daddy and he's an elite former blackwatch operative. Daddy could easily devastate him. But Florolia is right, it wouldn't be right to keep it from him either. Shit what should I do…" she asked herself.

Ladia thinks harder and makes up her mind. "Maybe I can keep this secret just this once. I mean daddy never could keep secrets before. And it maybe just until daddy gets to know him better and Don has gotten stronger as a soldier. Just at least until then it's not like I'm lying or keeping it from him. It's just until we're ready for that commitment." She sighed in relief and laid back in her chair. "I think I need a drink. Maybe I can order those beers like I said before."

Ladia sighs, gets up, exits her office and takes the elevator to the ship's bar. When she got there to her surprise and not so much surprise she found Don down at the bar with Astok, Axel, and Darex playing poker.

"Oh great. I can't see him like this. Maybe he won't notice." She mumbles to herself as she walks over to the bar and orders a few beers.

"So Darex, how are things coming along with you and Amuya?" Axel asks.

"Everything is going great so far. I see a bright future between us." Darex answers.

"That's good, hey if you ever need some help or advice you can come to me you know. As a man who was married and had a kid I got plenty experience with relationships." Axel smiles as he pats Darex on the shoulder.

"Hey Astok what's with those damn sunglasses?" Don asks just noticing Astok wearing sunglasses.

"These my fellow crewmates on board the Verminous are my lucky shades. I have never lost a poker match with these babies." Astok grins as he straightens his sun glasses.

"Prepare to lose then." Darex comments as they continue the poker match.

Don notices Ladia at the bar grabbing a couple of beers and walking out. "Hey fellas. I might wanna sit this one out."

"Alright Don." Axel comments as Don gets up from his seat.

As Ladia walks back to her office and closes the door behind her. Don sneaks around to her and knocked on the door nervously. Ladia hears the door knocking and wonder who it is.

"Who is it?" Ladia asks.

"Ladia, it's me. Don." Don answers.

Ladia just takes a seat and opens one bottle of beer. "Come in." she takes a sip and sighs.

He walks in and sees the pack of beers on her desk. He was very curious on why she had so many beers since she rarely drinks.

"Go on take a seat and grab a beer, I need someone to talk to anyrate." Ladia takes another sip of beer.

Don takes a beer, opens it and takes a sip. "So how are you doing Ladia?"

Don takes a seat as she takes another sip.

"Well Don I have no idea. Remember when I said I wasn't into men?"

"Yeah I remember you telling me that."

"Well believe it or not that's just a big lie I say to keep perverts from hitting on me or putting the moves on me. See, I've always to find a man who was just like my father. Had great morals and had respect for women. And now I find myself in a mess and I was wondering if you could help." Ladia states.

"Well sure I can help. But I'm not good on giving advice like Carter."

"Well Carter's not here and I need some advice quick. But alright, see I recently found a man okay. But the problem is I don't want to mention him to daddy until later. Because if I mention him to daddy now, daddy would want to challenge him to a CQC fight to see if he's worthy and strong enough to date me. You know, exactly what Kerim went through. But this guy isn't like Kerim, Kerim is a whole level of his own badassery. How he was able to even go toe to toe with daddy and even land serious injuries on him was surprising." Ladia starts.

"Well if this guy was to accept this challenge. He would stand up for you like certain would do because they don't want to lose a great, kind, smart and sweet girl like you."

"But that's the thing Don, this person is not as tough as Kerim, so if he was to fight daddy but not only would he lose but daddy could seriously, seriously hurt him. And I don't want him to go through what Kerim went through. So my problem is this. I want to date this guy once I figure out how to confess to him but at the same time I don't want to tell daddy and get him hurt very badly. And as you know it's Turian law that in order for a guy to date a girl, he has to earn the permission from the father by beating him in a CQC fight." Ladia answered.

"Well maybe this guy can try to tell her how much he loves you and well… maybe wants to prove his love to you even if it means getting a couple of bruises and broken bones. Sometimes it worth it to be with you. The lying part? Well my guess is that not to keep him in the dark for too long or he will take it very hard." Don states.

Ladia sighs and rubs her face.

"Don have you not seen Kerim lately? You didn't see the fight he had with daddy and you didn't see just how brutal it was. Daddy would show you no mercy…"

"Wait what?"

Ladia's face blushed and she started panicking now that she accidently slipped that out.

"Um I didn't say anything…" she stammered.

"Ladia, I've seen what he did to Kerim but I know he did all he could to be with Florolia."

"Yes but Kerim as you know is a very dangerous elite trained Ghost Infiltrator who was trained by both Saren and Thane. This guy isn't like that he's just a soldier, he wouldn't last five minutes in the arena with daddy. He may could do all he could for me but I don't want to see him in such a brutal fight like Kerim had." Ladia answered as tears were forming in her eyes and she struggled to try and not cry.

Don approaches behind her while laying a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe because he wanted to prove how much he isn't afraid to stand for his love. Like what Kerim did it may have gave him scars and bruises but he just wanted to prove his love to her is all." Don states.

"You don't understand I don't want him to prove his love for me I just don't want to see him that badly hurt." Ladia answered now crying.

Don turns her around and wipes her tears away. "Maybe this guy is trying to say is that he loves you and wants to be with you no matter the odds. Even it's keeping secrets or even worth getting beaten up for you." Don says as he lifts her chin up gently looking into her eyes.

Ladia was shaking right now and blushing a little more. Don holds her steady and begins to blush as well.

"You already know don't you?" Ladia asked.

"Yes I do. D-Do you really…?" He asks curiously while blushing.

"How did you find out?" she asked laying her head on his chest.

"I… uh… know my way around women. Not in that way I mean… ah crap." He stammers.

"I should be the one stammering not you. I'm sorry about rejecting and lying to you it was just I wasn't sure during that time." she said hugging him softly.

"Well I didn't bother you because I thought you would've hated me or something like that."

"So now that you know, what do you want to do about daddy?"

"Well how long will you keep the secret?" He asks.

"Until I know you're ready to face him." she answered.

"Okay and I'll be with you until the end." He hugs her gently bringing her closely.

She blushes extremely feeling his chest up close to her own as she couldn't bare it anymore.

"So… uh… how much do you like me?" Don asks curiously.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "How much does that say to you?" she asked.

He kisses her back deeply and breaks it. "How's that?" He asks.

She smiled and sat back on her desk and handed him another beer. "Let's have our first date here with all the beer shall we?"

"Sure and I wanted to apologize for what I did when we first met. I'm not good on women as I thought I was."

"That's okay, we can start again right here and now." she opened her beer bottle and took a few good swigs.

"Yeah I can drink to that."

He opens his bottle of beer and clinks it with her's before they both take sips from them.

Meanwhile, Florolia was heading back into the med bay with an extra plate of breakfast. She was deep at thought about what her sister had told her regarding her choice of keeping a secret from their father. She was glad for her sister that she found herself a mate but also nervous for her since secrets always find a way to be revealed. She tried not thinking about it as she entered to see Kerim waking up.

"Kerim, I'm glad to see your awake. How do you feel?" Florolia asks.

Kerim sits up from the medical bed and takes a look at all the injuries he got from his fight with Sivus. Most of them were bandaged and patched up. Especially his good leg which if he recalled he accidently caused a open fracture to it. Thankfully that was all fixed up. Still he felt sore all over.

"Like I usually do when I wake up from a medical procedure. A little tired and sore." he answered.

"Well I'm glad to see you okay is all I care about. I brought you some breakfast if you're hungry."

Kerim smiled just a little. "I guess I am a little." he gently took it from her and started eating a little.

"So now that I earned your dad's permission to date you. What now?" Kerim asked as he took small bites of bacon and eggs.

"Well we can start dating of course. Well once you're well enough to walk again." She says while giggling.

"I can walk fine just, not on the field or running." Kerim states as he slowly got up from bed. He was in pain a little and he cringed. Yet he was able to make his way and take a seat next to Florolia. "See."

"Well I am impressed how well you took that from my daddy but I suggest you really take it easy."

Kerim nods and carefully walked back into the medical bed and lay down.

"You know Kerim. You scared me down there. I didn't think you were gonna make it." Florolia says looking down a bit.

Kerim looked at her a little and took a bite out of some more of his breakfast.

"I apologize for that. I just... well, you see I treated it like I would if your life was in danger at anytime. Refusing to give up. I didn't just want to give up while I was in combat, what would that say about me if I did?"

"It would tell me that you didn't need to prove how much you love me." She says while rubbing his cheek gently.

He shivered at how soft her touch felt to him.

"I know. Hey um, sorry I said that moment about your...tits...to your dad. That was just to piss him off and lose his cool." Kerim mentions as he looks away slightly.

"It's okay. I wanted to see what he was like when he got mad and do you think they're really…?" She asks.

"Really what?" he asked.

"Do you think they're really...big?" She asks while holding onto her breasts and blushes a bit.

His face blushes as he hesitates for a moment.

"Um...uh...very much...yes…" he answered shyly.

She averts her eyes while blushing and smirks a bit. "Thank you."

"So, you're okay with my response?"

"Yes I really am." She blushes extremely.

Kerim looked at her for a moment and finished his breakfast. After that he gets up from the med bed and stands up.

"If it's okay with you, I think I like to take it easy in my room." Kerim requested.

"Of course. Let me help you."

Florolia walks over to his side and let him lean on her as they slowly made their way to the elevator. Kerim notices how strong she was carrying him.

"You're quite strong at this size." Kerim compliments.

"Oh I get practice every now and then because I have to help other make it to their rooms all the time with Dr. Kayla. I had to help Darex to his room once and let me tell that was a handful." she joked.

"Quite impressive. Seems Darex is quite the workout for you."

She giggled at his joke as they took the elevator down to the area where his room was at. When they got there, Kerim leaned on a table a little as he started undressing out of the medical garment he was in.

She couldn't look away at his fit muscular body, while trying not to show how much he looks good. "Do you… need help?" She asks while blushing.

He finished getting the top part off and started going for the bottom. "Just hand me some boxers and pants in the drawer real quick."

"Uh… sure." She heads for the drawer and picks out his boxers and pants. She turns around and sees him with his back turn to her.

Even though he was fully naked, she was unable to see anything except his butt. However every part of him was well fit and muscular while at the same time covered with scars. He turns his head slightly to look at her and smirks.

"You can hand me my stuff now." he mentions as he snaps her out of her daydreaming.

"Oh r-right." She says as she hands him his boxers and pants while blushing.

Kerim takes them and quickly puts on his boxers and pants on before carefully laying down on his bed. "Much better." he sighed relaxingly.

"I liked it before you had your clothes on." She mumbles to herself.

Kerim chuckled when he heard that.

"Don't worry, let's just see where our dates will lead and maybe you'll get a chance to see me more often without them on." he joked as he looked back and winked at her.

She lets out a eep and blushes deeply from his wink. He chuckles a little more hearing her eep and seeing her blush deeply.

"Well um, I should get back to work I'll let you rest. Let me know if you need anything." she quickly tells him and rushes out his room blushing big time.

"By the way I forgot to mention. You have a wonderful ass." Kerim comments before she leaves the room.

She squeals under her breath trying to hold it in and rushes back to the elevator.

Back in the bar, Darex, Astok, and Axel were still playing poker with neither of them gaining any grounds against one another. Anetti and Jolee enter and notice the three.

"Hey boys what's up?" Jolee asks.

"Poker." Axel answers.

"Oh cool, mind if we join?" Jolee asks as she and Anetti take a seat on the table. Astok smirks and tosses them a few cards for them to play.

"Game set. Just in time. Neither one of us have been able to get any grounds on the other yet." Astok mentions.

"Interesting. Then this should be quite the match to enjoy." Anetti comments as she looks at her cards.

"Yeah, this can be quite fun." Jolle contributes to Anetti's comment.

Amuya comes in wearing only a black dress and matching high heels. It was one of her revealing black dresses that showed a good deal of cleavage and exposed half of her back. Amuya manage to get Darex's attention as Amuya looked at the corner of her eye and winks at him. Darex knew he couldn't resist her.

"Hey fellas. Looks I'm out as well." Darex says as he puts down his cards.

"Wow, everyone is cutting tale. Looks like I'm going back to my room rich again." Astok smirks.

"We'll see about that." Jolee comments.

Darex and Amuya get up and head to the elevator to Amuya's room.

"Like the dress?" she asked with a smile.

"Very nice indeed." Darex says with a smile looking at her from her head to toe.

"Well it's a nice dress but it is a bit itchy in a way. So I was wondering once we get to my room, mind helping out of it?" she smirks.

"I be glad to." Darex answers with a smile.

The two arrived at Amuya's room and close the door shut. Darex slowly approaches behind her as he wraps his hands around his waist as she felt his large hands. She turns around and gently pushes him down on to her bed and steps back a bit. She then slowly begins reaching for her shoulder strap and pulls them both off until her dress dropped to her ankles. Darex smirks as he sees beautiful exposed blue slim and curvy body. She steps out of her high heels and walks over to Darex, swaying her hips as she does. When she got over to him she tries helping him out of all the thick Krogan clothing he had on.

"Let's get you out of those clothes sweetie." Amuya says as she helps him pulls off his large chest armor. Once he was out of it he stood up for a moment to try and flex his large Krogan muscles.

"Oh yeah, what do you think of these?" he asked.

"That you keep yourself fit even more so than Krogan standards." she joked.

"Well I carry a big ass hammer with me every time into battle. So I have to work out for that thing." Darex jokes as he went for his Krogan pants armor but had some difficulty trying to get out of them quickly.

"Let me help you with that." Amuya says as she undoes her leg armor. She pulls down his leg armor and flinged out was his large cock erected and his four testicles as she gasps in surprise.

"By the goddess, it's so...big...and...wow, so it is true that Krogans have four testicles." she gasped.

"Better believe it." Darex says with a smirk.

"Well let's see how big it can get." she says with a smirk as she reaches behind her bra and takes it off to expose her large breasts to him.

"Wow, I heard stories about Asari's breasts being so huge but I never thought it would be true." Darex says in a shocking surprise.

"From your own words... better believe it." she winked at him as she got on her knees and wrapped her breasts around his dick and started rubbing it with them. He begins moaning as he felt her large breasts stroking his large cock and licking around it wetting it up.

"I feel like I'm in heaven." Darex says while moaning.

"We haven't even gotten to the best part yet which I have to prep you before we do. Starting with phase two right now." she said as she slowly started taking his dick in her mouth.

"Mmm! Ahh." Darex moans softly as he felt her mouth taking the tip first. She gently sucks on his large tip while licking around it. He moans even more from the feeling of her sensual tongue as he couldn't bare the feeling the amazing feeling of an Asari.

She smiled and continued her work as she tried and take more of him in her mouth. Unfortunately due to how big he was as a Krogan Warlord, she was only able to fit the tip and a little more. But to make up for that, she would occasionally spit his dick out to lick and suck all around it before going back to bobbing her head on as much as her mouth can handle.

"Oh Amuya. This feels amazing." He says while moaning louder.

She decided to try something so she glows her body with a biotic aura to make her mouth and any other part of her body vibrate. Darex felt the vibration as he moans louder as he watches her licking from the sides of his cock and fondling with his four testicles. He was also very close climaxing either into her mouth or all over her face.

"Ah Amuya, I think I'm gonna blow soon, what do you want me to do?" he asked feeling his four testicles bloat with huge amounts of Krogan cum.

"I want you to give me that all of have, Warlord." Amuya says as she goes faster and harder into it.

As she goes faster into it he finally climaxes onto her face with large squirts of his cum and at the last burst he pulls her in for a deepthroat and shoots his last bits into her. She gagged a little bit but took it in and swallowed as much she took. She feels the large cock down her throat as she slowly pulls out feeling the large amounts cum coming out. She takes large breaths of air with the cum still in her mouth.

"That was amazing, Amuya." He pants.

She tried catching her breath after having so much cum blown on her. She guessed it was because of his sack of four testicles that allowed him to cum so much. She had a feeling this was going to lead to some interesting fun tonight.

"Now Darex. Care to give me a taste?" She asks seductively.

"Uh…" he blushed not sure what to do.

She smiled, pushed him to lay on his back, crawled ontop of him and took her black panties off to reveal her womanhood right in his face. He blushes more as he draws his tongue and touches it with the tip of his tongue.

"Don't be afraid sweetheart. I promise you it tastes very sweet." She encourages.

To encourage him even further, she started moving back and forth to rub her pussy lips on the tip of his tongue, making her moan from the feel of it. Darex contributes more to it as he licks the lips around the hole as he hear light moans from her. She moans lightly while rubbing and squeezing her breasts as he begins going deeper into it and sticks his tongue.

"You do taste very sweet." He comments.

"And you've got a great tongue." she moans.

"Thank you." He grins and continues but goes fully into her pussy.

She moans even louder. Since his tongue was very large and was already tracing circles at her womb's entrance she decided to bounce up and down his tongue for additional pleasure. He kisses it a bit while sucking deeper and harder into her pussy getting the good taste of her and hoping to cum on him.

"Go on sweetie, make me cum all over that big sexy face of yours." she said lost in the passion.

He continues sticking his tongue deep within her womb circling around the walls as she moans louder. She couldn't hold it anymore and finally climaxes all over his face while getting some into his mouth. He licks off the cum off of his face, his lips and swallows it.

"Mmm, it was very sweet indeed." He comments and grins.

She smiles and slides off his mouth a little and slowly rubbed her pussy down his chest until she reached his manhood.

"Ready for the best part?" she asked with a wink.

"Uhh…" he blushed big time.

"Don't worry, I lost my own virginity masterbating with a korgan size dildo once. So you can go wild with me." she comments.

"Yeah but...I'm a virgin." he admits.

"Well then… let's loosen up shall we?" She asks with a smile.

She gently grabbed his long hard dick and carefully positions it to her opening. She slowly slides in his large cock as he grips the bed sheet due to how tiny her pussy is as both moan griefly.

"I thought you said you lost your virginity?" He asks grunting.

"I did, it's just you're so big and I've got a tiny pussy." she moaned.

She slides it in completely as it hits the end and they both feel it. She starts at slow pace feeling how large it was stretching out her walls even more. He slowly thrusts into her feeling her walls closing and squeezing the living out of his cock but he and Amuya enjoyed regardless. They both moaned loudly as he holds her hips down while thrusting into her and she bites her lips down.

"Oh Amuya yes!" He cried out.

She raised her arms behind her head and started giving him a belly dance while she thrusted up and down. The movements of her belly added more pleasure as her insides rubbed his dick even more as she bounced up and down on his giant shaft.

He begins to thrust a bit faster and harder into her feeling the insides of her shifting while his moans and groans grow louder. He even began to thrust much furiously since he was given the permission to do so.

"Oh Darex yes! Fuck me warrior!" She cries out to him.

He thrusted even more furiously with more speed and power while his large testicles bounced and hit her soft jiggling ass cheeks hard almost like slapping them with his very balls. As he thrusts more furiously into her he even sees the bulge in her stomach realizing how deep he is into her.

The two went at it for a good solid hour before he felt the biggest build up of Krogan sperm in his large bloating balls and judging by their size he was going to cum big time.

"Amuya, i'm gonna cum big time!" he warned as he fought trying to hold it in.

"Yes Darex. Release your load into me! I want that thick cream!" She cries out begging.

Darex thrusts as hard and fast as he can as he increased the rate to which he was going to cum soon. Within a few powerful thrusts, he lets out a roar as he four balls constricted and pour their huge load of Krogan cum into his dick to blow every last drop inside Amuya's womb.

They both cried out at the last thrust as she feels the large amount of his cum flowing in. So much that her belly bloated a little while the cum started leaking out of her pussy. After a few minutes he slowly pulls out with a popping sound as it leaks out freely. They both take large breaths as she leans against him onto his chest.

"Wow that was the best." she grinned and slowly rubbed a finger on his chest.

"Yes it was. I never thought I had a build up like that." He grins and chuckles a bit.

"Well you do have four balls so that explains allot for the build up." she joked.

"Yeah that's true." He chuckles and kisses her.

"We should do this again later." she mentions.

"Yeah we should. Maybe again in my room or other hiding places." He contributes with smile on his face.

"I'm not sure if there are many hiding places that can fit us. And we don't want the crew especially Astok getting any ideas." she comments.

"That's true. My room would be best."

"Yep, it's big enough for both of us to try new things, especially Krogan and Asari positions." she winked and kissed him on the nose a little.

"Can't wait for that." He smiles then kisses her back but on the lips.

They kissed each other and layed in bed relaxing for the rest of the evening knowing that their relationship is solid.


	37. Crew: Closer Bondings

Carter laid back against the wall in the elevator as it made its way down to the armory of the ship. Even though it's been peaceful these past few days and everything. What was starting to bug him was in some of the Cerberus involved missions him and his team were in there was one thing missing in them. Where the hell was Marissa? The last time he saw her was at the Lazarus Station after she retrieved the data for Project Phoenix to continue even without the lead scientist. It's almost like she had disappeared which he didn't like one bit. Then there was the rumor of Matriarch Xaiir T'veara, the Ardat-Yakshi who is believed to have died twenty five thousand years ago. Why was her name repeated by the husks or half husks they've encountered? Is she really dead or was something else going on. Either way Carter couldn't tell which was worst because if she is alive then things may get just as bad as the Reaper Wars again.

Around that time his train of thought was interrupted when the elevator reached the armory and he found some of the team down there. Kerim, Ladia, and Anetti where at the shooting range having a sniper shooting contest. Kerim using his custom M-97 Viper, while Anetti used her M-13 Raptor, and Ladia was using her silenced Black Widow. Watching them were Don, Axel. Darex, and Florolia. Kerim aims his sniper and scores an accurate bullseye shot.

"Let's see you two lovely ladies beat that." Kerim smirked as he reloaded his rifle.

"We shall see." Anetti replies.

Anetti takes the next shot and scores a bullseye shot herself.

"That's not bad you two. But I wrote the book on long range." Ladia takes aim and shoots a bullseye shot with her target.

After which, another set of targets appear, move even further away, and start moving.

"I can do this all day ladies." Kerim mentions as he scores a bullseye headshot with one of the moving targets.

Carter approaches them. "Hey everyone. I see you all agreed on that tournament we talked about."

"Huh? Oh no this is a sniping contest. To see who's the best sniper in Viper Team." Axel corrects.

"So far it's a tie." Darex answers.

"Hm I see. Who's next?" Carter asks.

Anetti takes the next shot and scores a bullseye headshot at another moving target. "Ladia's next." she answers.

"Alright then. Just remember I hold the record." Ladia says as she aims and takes a shot at the chest center and the headshot bullseyes.

Carter whistles at the shot.

"Hey Carter, why don't you grab a rifle and join us." Kerim asks.

"Eh… what the hell?" Carter agrees as he takes a standard issue M-92 Mantis and joins them.

"A mantis? You're going to test against us with a M-92 Mantis?" Anetti asks.

"Hey I don't need that fancy shmancy upgrades just to take a headshot." Carter says as he sets the target to as far back as it can.

"What do you know, Commander Carter can wield a sniper rifle." Kerim joked.

"Hey Commander, how come you never bring a sniper rifle into the field?" Don asks.

"I'm not much of a sniper. I can use it but it's not my style." Carter answers as he takes aim and fires taking the headshot clean.

"What if you find yourself in need of a sniper rifle but you don't have one and you don't have your sniper buddies here to back you up?" Kerim asks as he scores another accurate bullseye headshot at a moving target.

"Well I just use stealth skills that I was trained to use." Carter answers as takes another clean shot in the chest.

"What stealth skills. Remember Anetti's mission back on the Citadel. We were able to get in and out with no problem while you had to deal with a Krogan bodyguard." Axel jokes as he and Don kunkle bump each other's fist.

"I know but I mean for every soldier in the Alliance is to learn at least stealth when in bad situations."

"Coming from the guy who got his ass handed to him in a stealth fight three times in a row." Kerim chuckles as Anetti scores another good headshot.

"Ah shut it Kerim."

Well stealth is very good but what's better than Sniper and Stealth you may ask. Stealth and Sniping put together." Ladia says as she took three quick shots, each hitting a bullseye headshot in between the eyes.

The others all looked at Ladia in surprise as she looked back at them and blew the smoke off the barrel of her rifle with a smirk on her face.

"Damn…" Darex says with his mouth hanging wide open.

"I know right." Don says with a surprised look too.

Kerim and Anetti look towards Carter. "Think you can beat that sir?" Anetti asks.

"Are you kidding? Like hell I can do that." Carter admits.

Carter puts three targets all behind each other, takes aim and shot once through them all. Ladia merely smirked, activated her Omni-Bow and shot three armor piercing arrows at the same targets and scoring right through their heads.

"Yeah I'm not gonna try and beat Ladia here." Carter admits as he puts his sniper rifle down.

"Commander Carter, you are needed in the briefing room, you have a message from Taul Atruva." Genesis alerted through the speakers.

"On my way."

"Looks like you won this one, Ladia." Florolia congratulates her sister.

"Told you I was one hell of a good shot."

"I'm quite exhausted from shooting. Let's all take a nice hot shower. What do you say ladies?" Anetti offers.

Ladia and Florolia look at each other and then look back at Anetti. "Sure." they agreed and took the elevator while Carter and the others watch them leave.

"Commander Carter, you have a call waiting for you." genesis told Carter through the intercom.

"On my way." Carter answered.

As the ladies took the elevator down to the personal crew barracks and went into the changing rooms as they begin stripping out of their outfits to full nude. They come out of their changing sections, turned on the shower heads as nice hot water began showering them and began bathing themselves. As they didn't know that Amuya and Jolee were already in the shower washing their hair as the other girls just noticed.

"Welcome ladies." Jolee greeted, which made Florolia and Ladia jumped.

"When did you two get in here?" Ladia asked.

"We've been in here showering." Amuya smiled.

"I expected that you two were in here." Anetti contributions.

Ladia and Florolia look at Anetti. "You could've told us you know." the two Turian sisters mentions.

"I thought it would be interesting." She says with a smile while rubbing her Ocean blue mixed with yellow body down with soap.

The two Turians looked at the three other girls and sigh and start washing themselves. Almost around that time, Zea came in just as fully butt naked as the other girls to take a shower herself. She however did not know there was anyone in so as soon as she noticed everyone she almost jumped in fear because of fear of them seeing her face.

"Oh. Hello girls. I didn't think there was anyone else in here." Zea mentions as she hides her face with her towel.

"Oh relax everything's fine, we're all the same gender." Jolee mentions.

"And do not be afraid to show your face. We have all seen Quarians without their helmets before so it's alright." Amuya also contributes.

"Well it's just that I never have shown my face to others. Other than Carter… oops." She stammers a bit while covering her face.

"Zea." Ladia walks up and gently pats Zea on the shoulder. "It's alright."

"A-Are you sure?" She asks nervously.

"If if makes you feel better, we'll all share who we are with." Ladia offered.

"Okay... but you all start first then I'll show you mine."

Unknown to them, there was a hologram drone in the room completely invisible from tactical cloak. Recording everything and playing back to Darex's office as he sits back on his sofa smoking a cigar drinking whisky and watching every single thing these girls do.

"That's right ladies, let's see those secret treasures you all keep clothed up." he siped some whisky.

Don and Darex come in.

"Hey Astok ready for that card game?" Darex asks.

"Not today gentlemen behold something better." he points to his T.V. screen.

"What is this now?" Darex asks curiously.

"Look closer."

"So yes me and Darex lately got together the other night." Amuya on the T.V. said as they all continued washing themselves.

"Really what was he like?" the girls asked.

"Oh he was as you imagine, he was enormous, and they weren't lying when they said Krogan have four testicles."

Astok pulls out some more drinks. "Drinks anyone?"

"I love to hear this." Darex says as he takes the drink and sits by along with Astok.

"Don?" Astok asked.

"Well why not, always wanted to see what Ladia looks like naked." he joked as he sat down and took a beer.

Back in the shower room, the ladies continued chatting while they were bathing.

"Hey Ladia, I got a question." Zea asked.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"If Florolia is your little sister, how come she has bigger boobs than you do?" Zea asked with a blush.

"Well… I… I don't know really." Ladia answers honestly.

Jolee suddenly appears behind Florolia and suddenly grabs her giant breasts, making Florolia yelp eep. "Are these real or implants?"

"N-No, there not." Florolia blushes deeply.

Jolee takes her other hand and grabs one of Ladia's boobs.

Ladia blushes deeper. "W-What are you d-doing?" She asks nervously.

"Trying to figure out how can your little sister can have bigger boobs than you I mean they're like galaxy size compared to yours." Jolee comments.

"P-Please stop, Jolee." Ladia requests.

Jolee suddenly lets their boobs go and gets on her knees to grab both their butt cheeks. "Florolia even has a more plumper bubble but compared to you."

"Stop that, Jolee." Florolia also requests.

"So who's bigger?" Amuya asks.

"Florolia of course I mean she's got the body for perfect Turian breeding. Ladia here just has handfull size but nowhere near as big as her little sister's here." Jolee answers.

"Hm, now I see why Kerim has been eyeing on her." Anetti comments.

"Dammit will you stop touching us please." Florolia begged.

"Alright if you say so." Jolee let's go instantly.

"Finally." Ladia sighs.

"Who's up for who's got the biggest set?" Jolee offers next after giving the two female turians a slap on their butts to make them jiggle.

"Well I shall take this challenge." Anetti steps up.

"What is with you guys?" Ladia comments.

Meanwhile in Astok's office, him, Darex, and Don were enjoying the show. Especially Don since he was finally able to see Ladia's D cup size boobs jiggle with each movement, as well as getting a glimpse of her pussy and anal when ever she turned around.

"Holy shit!" Don cheered as he and the guys toast their beers and kept drinking.

"Damn, this is some show." Darex comments.

Back at the shower, all the ladies line up in a line with Jolee being the judge, Anetti steps up and Jolee walks up to her.

"Well Ms. Jolee?" Anetti asks.

"Let's get a look at what you are gifted." Jolee states as she begins.

Jolee begins rubbing around the edge of Anetti's semi-large breasts as she was already impressed by it plus she may have found some interests into her. They both grinned at each other as Jolee rubs Anetti's breasts more sensual as she begins to moan.

"Alright let's see what your ass is packing, turn around and bend over." Jolee instructed.

Anetti does as she was told with no trouble at all. She shows off her large yellow colored butt cheeks while exposing her womanhood and anus. Jolee walks up and begins gripping her ass cheeks lightly to feel how plump they are. The other girls watched this and for reasons they didn't know why were slightly turned on by this. The guys watching this at Astok's office where whistling and cheering.

"Oh yeah baby, wooo!" Astok cheered.

"Show us that pretty assassin ass Anetti." Don called out.

"Oh yeah. Totally worth the watch." Darex grins.

Back in the showers, Jolee continues to inspect Anetti's ass.

"My my Anetti. It seems you've got quite a package here. I'm impressed." Jolee comments.

"Thank you. I like to keep myself fit for a certain someone." Anetti grins and moans a bit.

"Oh really? Who did you have in mind?" Jolee asks.

"I'm looking at her right now." Anetti says as she looks back at Jolee.

Jolee continues rubbing down on her butt cheeks until she grabs it, Anetti gasps and moaned while at it. She soon stopped and stood back on her feet. Next Amuya stepped up to let Jolee start inspecting her out. Starting with Amuya's breasts just like she did with Amuya.

"I'm not surprised that an Asari has got herself a nice set but I have to admit, these are a handful." Jolee said as she gave one of Amuya's breasts a nice little tap to make it jiggle.

"Well I have my ways." Amuya comments and smiles.

Amuya begins telepathically speaking into Darex's mind only and knows that he is watching the entire time.

"Enjoying the show, Darex?" Amuya asks telepathically in his head.

"Wait uh you know I...oh shit…" Darex spoke in his mind back to her.

"Don't worry I won't ruin you boy's fun." she spoke back in his head.

"Darex, you really tapped that ass?" Don asked as they watched Amuya turn around and bend her butt over to show her womanhood and anal.

He smiled, continued watching and said to Don. "Yes Don. Yes I did." Darex answering.

Back in the shower, Jolee got to work on inspecting Amuya's ass.

"Do I impress you yet?" Amuya asks while moaning.

Jolee felt around and rubbed Amuya's blue ass cheeks nicely. "Oh yeah, you got a nice Asari ass."

Amuya gets up and walks back to a tile seat. Everyone looked at Ladia as she refused to step up.

"Oh come on Ladia what's wrong?" Jolee asked.

"I can't believe we are all doing this I mean, don't you girls all have any pride?" Ladia asked.

"Oh come on, Ladia. You gotta loosen up." Jolee relaxes.

"I agree with Ladia. I need at least some pride in me also." Zea contributes while she had one arm crossed on her breast and her other hand cover her womanhood. Florolia was also doing what she was doing but was having a little harder time because her boobs were bigger than Zea's.

Amuya walks up behind Zea and gently grabs her boobs, making her let go of them and her womanhood.

"Relax, we're all always so uptight with pride and everything. Jolee has a point let's just loosen up and not give a damn for a little bit," Amuya smiled as she rubbed Zea's breasts in her hands.

Back in Astok's room, everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"Oh yeah took the words right out of my mind, Amuya." Darex compliments as he and the guys enjoy another set of drinks.

Back in the shower, Ladia watched this while Zea had no choice but to moan from the feeling of her breasts being rubbed.

"Fine but this does not leave the shower." Ladia stepped up and let Jolee start inspecting her breasts.

"Agreed." The others agreed as well but Ladia, Florolia, and Zea still felt a little uneasy.

Jolee walked up to Ladia and pressed her hands on Ladia's breasts. Ladia blushes from the pressing and from the feeling.

"But you checked me already." Ladia reminds.

"I know, but this is a re check to get a much better look and feel." Jolee answers.

She moans a bit more as Jolee rubs them more in a circular motion then lastly grips them tightly as she yelps from it.

Don and the guys continue to watch this as Don gets a massive boner from finally seeing Ladia butt naked and getting rubbed by Jolee.

"This must be a turn on for you eh, Don?" Darex asks.

Back in the shower, when Jolee finished with ladia's breasts, she suddenly moved Ladia around and gently made her bend over to get to work on exploring her ass. Giving the guys watching a good view of her womanhood and her anus. Don's boner becomes even more hard as he found it hard to control himself.

"Major turn on to be more accurate." Astok joked as he and Darex started laughing hard.

"Yeah." Don says as he was distracted by Ladia's majestic body.

Back in the shower, Jolee rubs her hands all over Ladia's body in circular motions.

"Are you done yet?" Ladia asks while blushing deeply.

Jolee begins going down lower between her womanhood to her legs as Ladia begins moaning a bit louder from the gentle touch of the soap. She rubs it back up to her ass cheek then back down on her other leg.

The guys in the meantime were seriously enjoying the show.

"Ladia's got D-Cups, I know she's got D-Cups of some sort." Astok says.

Carter and Kerim soon enter the room.

"Who has what?" Carter asked.

Darex jumped as he heard Carter's voice. "Uh… Carter. When did you get in here?" Darex asks nervously.

"We just entered." Kerim answered.

"So what are you guys doing in here?" Darex asks.

"Wanted to see what you guys were up to." Carter answered.

"Then grab and beer and join us for the best show in the galaxy?" Astok offered.

"What show?" Carter and Kerim look towards the Video they were watching and see all the ladies butt naked in the shower.

"What the?" Kerim asked in surprise.

"Told ya." Astok grinned.

"What is this, Astok?" Carter asked.

"What could be the next big Fornix hit video to date." Astok answered.

"Oh boy." Kerim says while rubbing his eyes.

"Why the, Astok I mean, why the hell, Don, Darex, you guys in this too?" Carter asked.

"Hey it's been hot as hell." Darex answered with a shy grin.

"Okay that does this video is over, Kerim shut it down." Carter ordered.

"Yes sir." Kerim was about to shut it down until he heard Astok call. "Hold up, Florolia's next.

Don and Darex cheer.

Back in the shower, Florolia stepped up but still was trying to hide her giant white albino breasts in her hands and her womanhood in her other. "But...what if someone is watching us?" Florolia asked worryingly.

"Oh come now. If somebody was watching us I would've known by now." Anetti answers while Jolee gently moves Florolia's hands away from her breasts and between her legs.

In Astok's office, Kerim's eyes shot open in both surprise and horror as he finally sees Florolia's beautiful pure white breasts at last. Darex, Don, and Astok whistled loudly while Carter himself was a bit choked himself.

Jolee soon starts her inspection by grabbing Florolia's breasts with both her hands, finding them to be a large handful in each hand. She playfully begins moving them circular motion slowly while Florolia was blushing deeply and moaning loudly a bit. Jolee pushes her breasts against Florolia's and squeezes them together while putting shampoo on them and begin cleaning each others breasts.

"Quite shiny breasts you have, Florolia. And golly are they a handful, biggest and most heaviest set I've felt yet."

"Are we done yet?" Florolia begged.

"Nope, we still got your ass to check up, so turn around and bend over."

Florolia hesitantly turns around and bends over. Not knowing she is giving Kerim and the rest of the guys the best perfect view of her womanhood and her anus. Kerim's shot out a little of his own Turian blood as he finally saw Florolia's womanhood and her butt hole with her beautiful plump bubble butt ass cheeks.

"Oh my Florolia. You've got quite an ass too." Jolee compliments.

Jolee begins the process of swirling them around and watches them jiggle around a bit which gave her an idea. She grins a bit and gives Florolia a nice playful smack on her butt cheek and she yelped.

"What are you doing?" Florolia asks curiously.

"Seeing how nice and juicy your ass is." Jolee answers. "Oh yeah, if Kerim was in here I'm pretty sure he would stain his pants from just a mere peek at what a nice juicy ass you got." she said again as she gave her ass cheeks another playful slap.

"Are you done now?" She asks while blushing hard.

Back with the guys, Kerim stared at the sight before him before he fainted on the ground.

"Ah man look at this shit. Kerim passed out holy shit!" Don cheered as him, Darex, and Astok cheered loudly laughing hard and drunk more beer.

Carter rushed up to kerim and tried to wake him up.

"Hey Kerim. You okay?" Carter asks as he pats his face.

Kerim eventually opened his eyes and looked at Carter. "Carter."

"Yeah Kerim? You okay?" He asks.

"I don't think I can shut that off, your on your own on it." Kerim confessed.

Carter groans a bit and went back to the others. "Guy's I want this off now."

"Hey check it out Zea's up next." Darex alerts Carter and turns Carter around to see Zea go next.

"Come on, Zea. Show us your pretty face and your pretty body." Jolee encourages.

She then moves on to Zea as she was still covering her face with a towel.

"Yeah we're all friends here, Zea. So you don't have to be afraid of us." Ladia also encourages.

"Well you are my friends after all and I did show my face to Carter already. Okay here I go…" Zea says as she unwraps her head showing off her long and wet silver hair being laid out. She had pure blue sea eyes, arthropod-like mandibles, a short muzzle, and a bindi on her forehead matching her eyes. They were very much jaw dropped shocked as they didn't realize how beautiful Zea was without her mask.

While in Astok's office the guys were pretty shocked to see her beautiful face and her full nude body.

"Holy crap." Astok says shocked.

"I know right." Darex contributes.

Back in the shower her arms were covering her breasts blushing deeply in front of the girls. The girls encourage Zea to let loose as she slowly lets go of her breasts and the guys were getting excited.

"Wow Zea. You're looking good just as Florolia is. I'm impressed." Jolee compliments.

Zea shyly nods as Jolee walks up to her and starts inspecting her breasts. They weren't as big as Florolia but they were no doubt impressive in their own right. Jolee begins rubbing down onto Zea's smooth skin on her arms as she finally lets loose her large D-cup breasts as Carter's jaws dropped when he saw them just as the others were shocked as well.

"Check it out, check it out Carter's jaw is dropping. Zea's boobs are jiggling. Woo yeah!" Astok cheered.

Carter ignores Astok's comment while Jolee continues inspecting Zea's boobs. She begins moaning from Jolee rubbing soap all over large breasts as Carter begins to have thoughts about him and her together. When Jolee finished with her breasts, Zea turned around and bend over to let her see her beautiful ass which also showed her womanhood and anal as well. The sight almost made Carter cough in surprise as he finally saw his lover's Jolee now moves her hands down lower to her large hips and began rubbing her butt cheeks with both hands at the same time.

"Nice quality of an ass too, Zea." Jolee compliments.

Zea only sighed as she like Florolia just wanted to get this over with but found herself moaning from all the stuff Jolee was doing to her butt.

"Please tell me. Are we done yet?" Zea asks while moaning.

"Nah we're getting started so hold still while I do my inspection." Jolee answers.

"O-Okay." She says nervously.

Jolee begins rubbing her butt cheeks down and felt a bit more jiggling around on them just like from Florolia. In Zea's mind she images Carter doing this to him and block out Jolee doing this. Zea begins to relax and moans more as Jolee grabs them and yelps in satisfaction and began making her a bit wet.

"And done." Jolee says as she finished.

Zea sighs as she stands back up and goes to sit down somewhere on the ground where the rest of the ladies were.

Back at Astok's office, Carter just stood frozen as the images were still fresh in his mind and his body was coming to terms of if what he saw from Zea was real or not.

"Alright let's see who won this thing." Darex mentions.

"Told you I wasn't able to shut it off when Florolia came on." Kerim mentioned to Carter as he still laid on the ground.

Carter shook his head to snap himself back into reality.

"Look you better not plan to do anything with this footage because I don't want any other staff knowing about this."

"Relax Carter it's just going to be us I promise." Astok answered.

Back in the shower all the ladies stood in a line as Jolee walked in front of them.

"Well, this is what my expertise have showed me. Florolia you are our winner for having G almost H cup size breasts and having the most juiciest and plumpest bubble butt of us." Jolee answered.

"Uh… thanks I guess." Florolia says a little shy.

"Now Ladia, you may not have the biggest ass or breasts like your younger sister does but I must admit it's good enough to pass my inspection. In terms of what makes you stand out from the others is that you appeared to be more flexible than the others, even more so than Anetti."

"Oh uh. Thanks I guess." Ladia sighed.

"Anetti, you amazed me with your nice fitting body. Managed to keep it in shape better than I thought and just the way I like it too." Jolee compliments with a smile.

"Thank you, Jolee. I'm glad that I could impress you."

"Now Amuya, you had breasts that can be considered second only to Florolia so that by itself is something. Your a or two cup shorter than Florolia but that does not mean that are short. Hell you could give even a krogan a nice handful fun time." Jolee winked.

"Oh trust me. I know how to make a good time with a Krogan. A certain one I mean." she smiled.

Don nudges Darex while Darex smiled.

Jolee then looks towards Zea. "And Zea, you had the second most perfect ass out of us, just like Amuya had the second best pair of boobs. An ass that good looking should allow you to hypnotize even the Commander." Jolee joked.

"Uh… yeah. I hope the Commander likes it." Zea confessing.

"He should."

"Hey waite a minute, you inspected all of us instead of yourself. Why?" Ladia pointed out.

Jolee shrugged. "I don't have much of the body of a sexy lady. Just look at me." Jolee grabs her breasts and jiggles and bounces them slightly. "I've got a C almost D-Cup boobs." Jolee turns around and bends over to show her womanhood and anal to them. "And my ass is decent but not you know nice and big like some of y'all's." she answered.

Back in Astok's room, Astok, Darex, and Don clapped after seeing this much and finally seeing everyone finally revealed.

"And thus we have seen the secret treasures of the lovely members of Viper Team." Astok comments.

Carter still stood there shocked thinking about how beautiful Zea was without her suit but began to think he knows this is very wrong in many ways.

"I know Zea is beautiful with or without the suit but this is wrong. I just watched our teammates especially the love of my life bare naked in the shower. I will not stoop to Astok's level." Carter thought to himself.

"Hey guys, now that we finally got that over with, can we please get back to what we were doing with just showering?" the guys heard Ladia ask all the ladies in the shower.

"Of course, infact why don't we all wash each other." Amuya offered.

"Oh yeah now we're talking. Ladies washing each other!" Astok cheered along with Darex and Don.

"Dammit, Amuya." Carter says to himself.

"Oh spirits just take me now." Kerim groaned.

"Oh yeah, Amuya. Good idea." Darex thought to himself..

In the shower, the girls turned the showers back on as they took shampoo and started washing themselves first. Florolia first takes Zea as they face each other making Zea feel uneasy but blushed heavily as both of their large breasts squeeze against each other. Both of them grabbed each other's butts and began smoothly rubbing down each other while they both moan at the same time.

"Do you find this weird?" Florolia asks Zea curiously.

"Not if you do." Zea answers.

They continue washing each other down with their breasts still very close to each other. While they were doing this, the guys watched with both Carter and Kerim were just absolutely shocked.

"Take a look at that holy crap they're pressing their boobs against each other." Astok comments as he takes a drink of beer.

"Carter, are we in heaven or are we in hell?" Kerim asked just shocked at what he was watching.

"I don't know anymore…" Carter answers also still shocked while watching.

Next Amuya takes Ladia from behind as she yelps out "eep!" and was washing down her d-cup sized breasts.

"Amuya what are you…?" Ladia asked.

"Just helping you out." Amuya winked and continued washing Ladia, rubbing her soap filled hands all over Ladia's breasts to get them nice and wash. Amuya also had shampoo all over her body so she washed Ladia's back useing her chest and large breasts.

Lastly Jolee's eyes were locked onto Anetti as she does the same with a grin on her face. Anetti was waiting all along to take her already.

"You're mine." Jolee comments.

Jolee walks up to Anetti, roughly grabs her breasts and began to play with them while washing them down as Anetti moans. Anetti smiles and does the same back to Jolee as every teammate were washing and bathing each other. For the finale they bring themselves together as their slim and curvy bodies with medium and large breasts together all started washing each other more from there.

Back in Astok's office, Don, Astok, and Darex just sigh in pure satisfaction.

"Gentlemen, this will be the most amazing moments of our lives." Don cheered as he, Darex, and Astok toasted their drinks to each other.

"I can't do this anymore. And you two Darex and Don. I expected better from both of you invading their privacy for a show. As your Commander I'm deeply disappointed in you two."

"Permission to beat them senseless." Kerim requested as he started cracking his knuckles.

"No, Kerim. They'll have their punishment but not like that." Carter pushes him back gently.

"What do you got in mind?" Kerim asked.

Carter smirked and pulled up his omni-tool.

"Ah Carter, brother, what are you up to."

"Hey Axel think you can do a little mission for me?" Carter asked.

"I don't think I like where this is going." Astok comments.

"Yes sir on my way." Axel said through Carter's omni-tool.

Back in the shower room, Axel was in his usual Cerberus Stealth Suit in tactical Cloak as he sneaks in to find where Astok hid the whatever he was using to spy on the ladies. As he moved in the shower room, the ladies were finishing washing the soap off their bodies with the water. Axel had to block his view with his own hand.

"Oh lord help me." he said to himself quietly.

"Oh by the Spirits this feels heavenly…" Florolia says as she and the other ladies enjoy the hot warm water wash their bodies.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… I enjoyed that." Zea agrees.

"I have to agree." Ladia answers feeling comfortable herself.

"See, told you guys there's nothing wrong with loosening up." Amuya says.

Axel sees Astok's drone, sneaks over to it, and slaps it to make it get out of tactical cloaking and revealing itself in the wash room.

"What the hell was that?" Anetti asks.

In Astok's office, the guys soon realize what's going to happen soon.

"Carter, does the term cruel and unusual punishment mean anything to you sir?" Don asked.

"Oh it means a lot. Trust me. All of you will get what you deserve."

"Take in mind sir you and Kerim were watching them with us and chose not to shut the show off until they finished so sir if we're going down we're taking you two with us." Astok smirked.

Back in the shower, Axel quickly sneaks off while the ladies soon realize the drone in the washroom.

"Um, I don't know how to break this to you girls, but we've been watched the entire time." Jolee answers.

"WHAT?!" Ladia and Zea yelled while Florolia quickly covers herself and let's out a loud scream.

"Astok is definitely going to pay for this. Ladies, get dressed. Time we gave, Ass-tok a visit." Anetti says as she cracks her knuckles.

The ladies walk back into their changing rooms, dry off, and put their outfits back on and stormed out of the shower into the elevator.

Back in Astok's office, Carter and Kerim look back at Don, Darex, and Astok. Astok didn't seem afraid if anything he had a smile on his face.

"Mission accomplish sir." Axel reported through Carter's mic.

"Actually mission failed but because we tried to stop you until you distracted with your… so call of a show. When they get up here we'll tell them that is you, Don and Darex were enjoying this not us." Carter informs.

"Really, wonder what they'll think when they see this." Axel smirks as he pulls up his omni-tool and shows a video recording of them all including Carter and Kerim enjoying the show.

"You are a sneaky, slippery, jumpy, and smart little bastard aren't you Ass-tok?" Carter says as he and Kerim see the situation they're all in.

"Oh yeah, we're all going down together gentlemen. Unless you help me kill all the evidence." Astok offered.

"Fuck." Kerim groaned.

The guys quickly cleaned the place up, shut all the videos off, and quickly left Astok's office before the ladies got there. Astok in the meantime used his tactical cloak to disappear. The ladies charged into his office to see nobody there.

"Where did that perverted little slippery bastard go this time?" Ladia demanded as they started checking the area.

"Thank you for coming beautiful Vipers." Astok appeared out of tactical cloak just sitting high up the first level with a smirk on his face. "How may I help you?"

"You can help us by holding still." Jolee says as she pulls out one of her pistols.

"Sorry I'm late for an appointment, perhaps another time." Astok activates his tactical cloak and disappears.

"Ass-tok!" Ladia, Zea, Jolee, and Anetti yelled as they rushed off to go chase after where ever Astok may have ran off at.

Amuya and Florolia just stood there in the room as Florolia felt really embarrassed and was blushing deeply.

"I was hoping to save myself for Kerim to see me first." She said feeling disappointed.

"Is that why you held yourself back?" Amuya asks.

"I guess yes." She answered.

"I understand and I apologize for doing this to you. I only wanted to make you more comfortable I didn't intend to make you feel uneasy. I hope you can forgive me for my behavior."

Florolia nods at her.

"But why don't you go visit Kerim and talk with him. Perhaps you can finally make plans for a date soon." Amuya encouraged.

"Okay… and thank you. Now I don't feel like locking myself away from others. I feel more open now." She smiled and hugged Amuya before leaving.

Amuya smiled watching her leave as she knew in the back of her head that Kerim was the first to see her.

In the meantime, Carter and Kerim were walking down a hallway down at the hangar bay.

"Sorry I couldn't cut that broadcast off, I just froze and felt I didn't want to." Kerim apologised.

"It's alright. I couldn't shut it off either." Carter admits.

"Does this make us perverts like Astok?" Kerim asked.

"Kerim, we were distracted by the love our lives to stop that filth that Astok made us watch. You and I know that we are not perverts. I feel ashamed right now about this. What the hell do we tell Zea and Florolia?" Carter asks.

"The truth." Kerim answered with a shrug.

He sighs. "I know Kerim but how will they react to this?" Carter asks.

Kerim shrugs. "I don't know…"

The two stop when they see Anetti and Zea rush pass them.

"Damn how does that slippery Salarian pervert do that? I thought only you and Kerim could disappear like that?" Zea asked Anetti.

"That pervert has skills at running away apparently." Anetti confessed.

Kerim nudged Carter. "I'll leave you to it."

"You plan to do the same don't you?" Carter asks.

"Yeah, but each of us have to do this in our own way privately." he tells him before walking off.

Carter sighs and walks over to Zea from behind and pats her on the shoulder.

"Oh Carter, I'm sorry I didn't see you there, me and Anetti are looking for that perv Astok who took his dirty side a little too far. Have you seen him?" Zea asked.

"N-No, I haven't but I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Something related to what just happened."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to continue stalking for Astok, I'll alert you when I find him." Anetti says as she walks off. Leaving Carter and Zea alone.

"Why don't we talk about this somewhere else privately." Carter suggests.

Zea decides to lead Carter behind a shuttle not to far by.

"What is it Carter?" she asked.

He takes a large deep breath trying to build up confidence to confess to her. "When Astok was recording you girls in the shower. We… uh…"

"Wait how did you…" Zea's eyes shot wide open as she started blushing extremely underneath her mask.

"Yeah…" Carter blushed as well looking down at the floor while rubbing his head. "You probably hate me now for it."

She twiddled her fingers like crazy looking at her right. "So, you saw everything?"

"Yes… everything. I'm sorry, Zea." He says while covering his face.

Zea was silent for a long moment. "Well I know you enough to know you weren't part of his perverted scheme. So from what I'm guessing, you just came in surprised at what he was doing and...saw me right…?" She asked nervously. "Or were you really part of his scheme?"

"When I came with Kerim we both wanted to stop it but we got distracted. I feel terrible about everything."

Zea took a few deep breaths before saying. "Um I honestly don't if I should ask you what did you think or if you weren't creeped out from my body." she confessed her helmet feeling extremely hot at this moment.

"When I saw you like that I thought you looked so beautiful with or without your suit on. I couldn't help myself seeing you and I had thoughts of you and me together in harmony…" Carter stops as he felt he was going too much into this.

Zea chuckled. "Believe it or not when Jolee was inspecting my butt, what got me through it was I blocked her out and imagined you doing that to me." Zea confessed.

"Y-You imagined me… d-doing that?" Carter stammers while blushing extremely.

"How else do you think I got through it. But since you've seen me naked, you owe me a glimpse of you naked later." Zea joked.

Carter blushes deeply and chuckled a bit. "I guess I do. I do owe you my naked body." Carter smiles as he feels a bit better.

"I guess I owe Astok in a way for help bringing us a little closer together." Zea mentions.

"I guess so too but I'm still gonna kick his ass for it and I'll save some for you too." Carter jokes.

Meanwhile Kerim made it back to his room to see if he could think of how to tell Florolia. When he got there he was surprised to see her waiting there for him.

"Florolia?" Kerim asked.

"Hey Kerim, sorry to bug you just wanted to check up and talk with you." she smiled.

Kerim remained silent for a moment and sighed as he took a seat by a nearby chair while she sat on the edge of his bed.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, we haven't made plans to date yet so I figured we could, you know, make plans." she smiled while blushing a little.

"Um Florolia, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure. What's bothering you?" Florolia asks.

Kerim sighed and tried finding words to explain.

"Um, I've heard from Zea and Anetti that Astok was recording or watching you girls shower." Kerim began.

"Oh I know already." She confesses.

"He wasn't the only one watching." Kerim began.

"What do you mean?" She asks worryingly.

"Astok, Darex, and Don were watching. Me and Carter came in to see what was going on and the next thing we knew we ended up watching a little ourselves. We saw everything, I saw everything. And I mean everything Florolia." Kerim confessed.

"Y-You mean… you saw everything? Even my…"

"Yep, everything." Kerim answered.

"I can't believe it… you saw me fully naked. What was going through your mind?" She asks while blushing heavily.

"I don't know, I was going to cut it off but then your turn for Jolee to inspect you came and...I couldn't shut it off I just couldn't look away. I mean, you just looked so beautiful, like that of a spirit." he said feeling ashamed.

"Y-You really think so?" She asks blushing deeply.

Kerim lays his normal left hand on her right hand softly. "I know so."

She blushes extremely seeing his hand laid on her hands. "T-Thank you, Kerim. I appreciate that."

"I'm sorry that I could not look away and give you the privacy you needed." he told her.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're not like Astok is what I'm glad. Also, I'm glad it was you who saw me." she smiled while blushing heavily.

"So you're not disgusted with my actions?" he asked.

"No… but I admire your thoughts of me." She says softly to him.

Kerim smiled as he hugged her a little. They both looked into each other's eyes gazingly as she places one hand under his chin to the left side of his muzzle cheek while rubbing them. He leans slowly to her making his move as Florolia does the same with their eyes closed and finally brought their muzzle lips together and began kissing each other. They softly melted into each other's kiss as they stayed like that for they weren't sure how long. When they stopped kissing, they opened their eyes slightly to look back at each other with their faces still blushing deeply hard while catching their breaths.

"I love you…" Kerim whispers to her softly.

"I love you too…" Florolia whispers back to him softly.

The close their eyes again and lean their muzzles forward to continue kissing each other slowly yet deeply passionately.

Meanwhile in the ship's bar. Darex and Don sit at a table having drinks while both feeling a little ashamed at what they did.

"Carter's right. We were better than that, and now look at what we've succumbed to." Don says sadly.

"Yeah Carter always did try to put on the right path. I knew this was a bad idea from the start." Darex also says shamefully.

"And yet not only did we not stop ourselves but we were cheering it on." Don said next as he took a small sip of beer.

"I know but that's not gonna make me feel any better." Darex also takes a sip of beer.

"When they find out what was really going on, we deserve whatever punishment they give us." Don comments.

"Maybe you but not me." He mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean?" Don asked.

"Oh… uh… I probably should've told you this but Amuya already knew. She talked to me in my mind." Darex confesses. "She was okay with it and well, let us enjoy the show."

Don just smashes his head on the table. "Now you tell me, this can't get worse."

"Don't jump ahead Don." the two heard Amuya say.

They look up to see her and Ladia walk up to the table.

"She knows doesn't she?" Don asked.

"Yep, and I want to talk to you about it." Ladia said as she pulled up a seat and sat infront of Don.

Darex sees that this looked personal so he got up and walked off with Amuya. Leaving Don alone with Ladia.

"Ladia, please. I didn't mean to look at you like that. It was Astok's fault. He made do it…" Don says as continues rambling.

Ladia softly holds her hand up to quietly stop him. "It's alright, I guess it's just the nature of a guy with needs." she said quietly.

"But you said you don't like guys when they do things like this. I can tell you want to shoot me right now or slap me for it."

Ladia sighs. "I...well to be honest Don I not sure what to think but it has nothing to do with you but in a way I'm glad you got a good view because now I can talk to you about something personally." she answered.

"What do you mean?" He asks curiously.

Ladia remained a little silent for a small moment before blushing a little. "You saw me and Florolia right?"

"Yes I saw you both but I mostly focused on you." He blushes deeply.

"Well what do you think of my body compared to my sister's?"

"Well you looked so majestic. It made me think why didn't we meet so soon. It's like the first day when we met I couldn't stop thinking about you like that beautiful body of yours. I'll admit you have a nice ass." Don admits.

"And what do you think of Florolia's body?" Ladia asked next.

"Well I do admit that she has an amazing body, handful of an ass and the breasts were amazing. Zea's ass was nearly as large as Florolia's. But I really didn't care all I did was think about you in there." Don answers truthfully.

Ladia reached over and hugged Don softly while a small tear dropped from her eye. "Thank you…"

He blushes deeply and hugs her back. He looks at her and wiped the tear off of her. "Anytime." he whispered softly while holding her softly.

Meanwhile, Astok who had been observing everyone's confession with their respective lovers through his Omni-Tool, sat comfortably next to Kriat in the library.

"I have to admit Kriat. I never knew Protheans were such schemes on how to bring people closer. Your plan worked out like a charm." Astok says as he took a sip of wine from a glass.

Kriat chuckled a little. _"We could die at any moment in our lives. Which is what makes it so precious but at the same time so stressful. No lover should face their death before enjoying their time with their love to the fullest. And what better way to bring them together then to have them speak the truth and be honest with one another in serious situations."_ Kriat said as he was reading another book but stopped to take a sip of wine through a straw.

Astok chuckled. "Like I always say, it's best to enjoy life while you can before it's taken from you at any moment. Here's to Viper Squad." Astok raised his glass.

"_To Viper Squad."_ Kriat repeated and toasted his wine glass with Astok before the two take a sip of wine and enjoy staring out into the vast of space.


	38. Priority: Life Beyond Death

Carter layed in bed asleep along with Zea after going through allot. Come to think of it, he didn't get any new missions or reports for the past two to three days. So most of his time was spent getting close to Zea and spending time with her. In the meantime he layed in bed cuddled close to her until he heard his messenger beep quietly. 

"Hm?" Carter wonders as he checks his omni-tool. 

To his surprise it was Councilor Tevos who answers. "Greetings commander." 

"Oh Councilor Tevos, I'm sorry I didn't know you guys don't usually call me personally?" Carter wonders as he answers back. 

"My apologies. The Council requests your presence. Immediately as quick as you can get to the Citadel." Tevos answers and hangs up before Carter could ask. 

"Must be important." Carter moved out of his bed slowly so he doesn't wake Zea up. When he got up out of bed he kicks something on the floor by accident. She wakes up slightly seeing him walking away. 

"Carter? Where are you going?" She asks tiringly while yawning and wiping her eyes.. 

"Um some Specter stuff, I think. You can go back to sleep hopefully this won't be long." Carter smiles. 

"I hope so because there's a lot of work to do between us." She says with a smile on her face. She goes back to sleep under the covers. 

Carter smiles and taps the com. "Jade set a course for the Citadel ASAP." Carter ordered. 

"Yes sure but for what?" Jade asks curiously. 

"Your guess is as good as mine." Carter answers. 

"Alright then. Systems are green and were off to the Citadel." Jade confirms and heads for the relay, charges the engines and warps to the Citadel. Moments later they arrive the the Citadel and dock the ship. 

"I'm going in alone to see the Council. Tell everyone we're here and if they need to pick up anything they're welcome to do so while I'm away." Carter orders before he steps out of the ship. 

"Can do commander." Jade agreeing. 

Carter orders a taxi shuttle and takes it to the Citadel Tower. After a few minutes, it arrives to the Citadel and Carter exits. He heads inside to the Council Chambers and sees the four Council members waiting for him.

"Commander Carter, thank you for coming on such very short notice." Sparatus comments.

"Of course councillor. Now what's the trouble?" Carter asks as he notices they're the only one in the room.

"Commander, you have proven yourself time against the impossible but what we are about to ask is something beyond even the impossible. Something…" Robert starts somewhat nervously.

"Something that even Specters are not prepared for. Something not even Shepard would've been prepared for if he was here now." Velern states next.

"What is it?" Carter asks worryingly.

The councillors look at each other all nervously before Tevos taps her Omni-Tool to show a holo screen of some recorded footage.

"As of twenty four hours ago we received this footage. Watch it Commander and place it into memory. This is going to be the only time we show this too you." she states.

A video soon plays on the holo screen from recorded footage. It shows the perspective of a Cerberus Centurion he was along with a Cerberus Trooper and Cerberus Engineer walk down a stairway down to a dark room.

"We just lost Contact with Beta Team two minutes ago." the Centurion says.

"Shit that's Alpha, Delta, and now Beta. What the hell is going on?" The trooper says.

"Don't know but we're gonna find out, get the Reaper tech, and get the hell out of here, place is giving me the creeps." the Centurion answers.

"No shit it's dark down here. Can't see a goddamn thing." The Engineer comments.

When they arrived downstairs, the flick the lights off to see an abandoned Prisoner Cell Block. As they moved forward, the doors all shut locked tight.

"What the?" The Centurion asks.

"This isn't good, I say and vote we abort mission right away." the Engineer requests.

"Command won't be happy if we just leave without the others and come back empty handed. And do you seriously want to piss of Marissa the evil she bitch from hell herself?" the Trooper asks.

The lights suddenly shut off, plunging the cellblock into darkness as a huge earthquake rocks it.

"What the fuck is that?" A Cerberus Trooper asks.

"Shit, it's an earthquake!" Another Cerberus Soldier says.

"Fuck, what the hell is going on?" The Centurion questions.

"The whole fuckin' place is comin' down!" One of the Cerberus troopers asks.

"Sweet Jesus, what the hell was that?" A Cerberus Engineer panics.

"George, you ok? the Centurion asks.

Is the prison collapsin'? Are we sinking' into the ocean? Command! Command! What the hell's goin' on!? The Engineer known as George panics. His voice is cut off when a robed figure, barely visible in the shadows, dashes towards him from behind.

"George, what in the fuck just happened? George? George? Harry, you still there?" The Centurion asks one of the Cerberus troopers.

"Yeah I'm still here, and it wasn't me, if that's what you're thinkin', I didn't touch that-..."

His voice was cut off before he could finish.

"What was that? Harry, for fuck's sake, what's going on?

The earthquake slows to a stop, but the cellblock remains cloaked in shadows. The robed figure still barely visible drops down from the ceiling and makes its way towards the Centurion.

"Shit! There's something in here! It's in here! Help me! No!"

The Centurion clings to the bars of the cellblock, but is powerless as the unseen creature grabs him and drags him to the back. The lights flicker back on sometime later. Showing the robed figure standing in front of a large message written in human blood smeared all over the wall. It read "Life Beyond Death," with all the bodies of the Cerberus soldiers lying next to it.

"You think your worlds are safe?" the figure spoke calmly.

He rubs his hand on the message on the wall slightly.

"It is an illusion. A comforting lie told to protect you."

The figure turns around to face the camera showing him and begins to walk over to it.

"Enjoy these final moments of peace. For I have returned."

The figure starts slowly taking his hood off.

"...to have...my...vengeance."

The figure finishes taking his hood off to reveal himself to be Saren Arterius, seemingly alive and well and back from the dead. With that he slams his foot on the radio and cuts the footage off.

"My god. Saren? Saren Arterius did this?" Carter asks curiously and worryingly.

The Council was very silent which was a sign to Carter that they were just as curious and worried as he is.

"We… we don't know Carter. We don't know what we just saw. Saren died twelve years ago. He shot himself as a form of redemption and to try and stop the Reapers from using him to stop Shepard. For all we know he is suppose to be dead." Robert answers.

"We cannot tell if this is the real Saren, or possibly a clone of him, or a really good imposter." Valern states next.

"Either the case we cannot allow this to reach public. If it does it could start Galaxy Wide panic, something we cannot afford at the moment. Not with the Reaper War memorial coming so soon." Tevos.

"So we want you Commander Carter and your Viper Squad to track him down and bring him in for questioning." Sparatus tells Carter.

Carter hesitated a little bit but builds his courage to take the mission. "We'll… do what we can."

The councilors pull out their omni-tools and start tapping a few things to Carter. "We are now giving you the coordinates of where the recording was last seen. But Commander, this information is classified to only the council and Viper Squad. No one else is to know of this. Understand?" Robert asks.

"I understand." Carter confirms.

"Good, you may leave when you are ready. We'll be delivering you a new special set of armor to your ship. Compliments from Specter armory. But Carter, don't let anyone know that he could still be alive. No one…" Tevos asks before the councillors all walk off.

"I understand councilor." Carter confirms again as he watch them walk off.

Carter leaves the room and takes the elevator down below. He brings up his Omni-Tool and taps it a little to call Jade.

"Jade this is Carter, I'm on my way back, be sure to have the ship ready when I get there."

"Um sir, we just got here, is everything okay?" Jade asked through the Omni-tool.

"Yeah, just got another Specter grade mission." Carter answers as he hangs his Omni-Tool up.

Carter rubs his eyes of being very concerned on what he saw. He wish to believe that it wasn't real but the footage was not fake. They drive back to the ship only took fifteen minutes but to Carter it felt like an entire day. When he got there, he paid the taxi driver and exits to head inside his ship.

When he enters he saw Jade standing there waiting for him. "Hey Commander, I just got coordinates to go to Feros. What's going on?" Jade asked.

"I'll explain in the debriefing room. Set those coordinates in and we'll discuss it and tell the team."

"Yes sir." Jade answers and heads back to the pilot seat to drive the ship carefully out of the Citadel and head to Feros.

"All Viper Personnel please meet Commander Carter in the debriefing room." Jade alerts on the comm while Carter makes his way to the debriefing room.

When he got down there, he found everyone was already there in their seats waiting on him.

"Hey Carter, what's going on?" Zea asks.

"Something very… very terrible." Carter answers hesitantly.

Zea remained silent as most of everyone started looking at each other in confusion.

"_I sense fear in you commander. Deep fear you have not felt since your time in fighting the Reapers."_ Kriat spoke first.

"I sense it too. Commander, what is wrong?" Amuya asked worryingly.

"Yeah you look like you've just seen a Ghost or something." Axel comments.

"I think this will explain itself." Carter says as he taps his Omni-Tool. Before he plays the video he turns to Kerim.

"What?" Kerim asked.

"Kerim, you may not like this." Carter warned.

"Carter I'm a changed Turian if it's something to do with Cerberus I promise I won't go nuts like that one time back with the Rachnai." Kerim answered truthfully.

"Alright but I give you a fair a warning." Carter warned again as he taps his Omni-Tool to play the same footage the council showed him.

The team watched quietly in their seats as the video played. At first they were confused on what was going on, but when the Cerberus soldiers were slowly taken down in the darkness one by one it scared a majority of them. However, when the part came where Saren finally revealed himself still alive, the entire team all reacted the same of being horrified and shocked. When the footage ended, Carter shuts the video off.

"It can't be, I'm mean, Saren's suppose to be dead." Ladia said in horror.

"No way he can be alive. That bastard should be dead." Darex comments.

Kerim immediately reacted and drew his knife to hold it against Darex's throat. "Watch your damn mouth Darex when you speak about him!" Kerim threatened in a way that scared even Darex but he did not flinch.

"Why he did nothing but cause pain in the galaxy nearly destroying it on their first try. He deserved it."

"That was not Saren, that was what the Reapers, they took control of him and used him for their own purposes, and he didn't even know it so watch your damn mouth Darex I'm warning you." Kerim threatened and pressed his knife slightly closer to very slightly cut his neck to draw blood.

"Kerim, enough! Let him go!" Carter ordered.

Kerim with draws his blade and wipes his blood off it on Darex's own head. "You won't be lucky next time so watch your mouth." Kerim sat back down in his seat.

"I'm sorry alright. Everyone hated him for what he did and no one trusted him afterwards. So I'm sorry for giving my opinion on his actions." Darex says angrily.

"Lies all of it. It was the Reapers that did what he did and they used him and turned into something that wasn't what I knew him by. So get that clear in that damn thick brainless skull of yours you loudmouth son of bitch bastard!" Kerim hissed threateningly.

"Enough! Both of you!" Carter yells at both of them.

"It's most likely a clone or a really good imposter because there's no way Saren survived shooting himself in the head. And even still the Reapers took control of his body and Shepard burned that to ashes." Astok comments.

"Yeah Saren back from the dead, no way. A lot of freaky shit does happen around in the Galaxy but coming back from the grave like night of the living dead, come on get real." Don reasoned.

"Hey Genesis what do you think?" Jolee asks.

"I believe that it is impossible to reincarnate a carcass after from being burned into ashes with no possible traces left of his blood, tissue or anything else." Genesis informs.

"So you think we're dealing with an imposter?" Anetti asks.

"It has to be some imposter. Like Genesis said, no way can you bring someone from the dead if it's burnt to ashes. If it was Shepard's story then there would more to this." Zea comments.

"But what if it is really Saren? What do we do then?" Axel asks.

"We investigate. That's what we'll do now." Carter answers.

"Yes Carter." Ladia nods in agreement.

"Team dismissed." Carter orders.

Everyone gets up and starts leaving the debriefing room. Carter walks up to Amuya and Kriat before they exit.

"Do you two think you can find out if it's really him?" Carter asks.

"_We will need to get close to look into his mind sir."_ Kriat answers.

"From here, we won't be able to know if it's the real Saren or not until we get there." Amuya answers.

"I see, I'll talk with you two later." Carter answers.

When Amuya and Kriat leaves, Carter sees Kerim still sitting in his seat just looking at the ground.

"Kerim?" Carter asks.

"He was no traitor sir. The Saren I knew was no traitor. Sure he an outspoken opponent of human expansion and yeah his methods for missions were brutal and yes he had a lot of seriously bad flaws but he would have never endangered the galaxy like that." Kerim states.

"I know Kerim. I know he wasn't a traitor and seeing that footage myself. I didn't want to believe myself but… we have to make sure. I understand if you want to stay behind on this one."

"No. I'm coming down. I have to see if this is really him or not." Kerim answered as he got up. "I personally buried whatever was left off him after his death. I had to, no one else would give him the Hero's funeral he rightfully deserved."

"I understand, Kerim. We'll be leaving soon."

Kerim nods and walks off to get ready.

Sometime later once the ship arrived in orbit of the planet, all of Viper Team were down at the hangar getting suited up and ready to go down on the planet.

Carter found the new Specter grade armor the Council had delivered to him. It wasn't until he put the entire set on before he started examining it. It was Grey &amp; Orange N7 armor just like his old one except the N7 logos were replaced with the Specter Logos. It consisted of Armax Arsenal armor pieces for his Chest, Arms, Shoulders, and Legs. Finally he wore a Blood Dragon Helmet to complete the look of his new Specter Armor. When Carter finished suiting up and packing himself he turned to his team.

"So, what do you guys think?" Carter asked.

"You look amazing." Zea says blushing deeply under her helmet.

"I guess it's about time they sent you your own set of Specter armor." Axel comments.

"Thanks. Alright, for this mission it's going to be all hands on deck. I want everyone to stay together and stay close. And don't fire unless I say so or it's absolutely necessary. Oh, and I don't want to hear anything regarding what you personally may think about Saren because some of us don't see him as a criminal. Am I understood Vipers?" Carter began.

"Yes sir." They all say.

"Good. We are entering in Feros. Twelve years ago Shepard came down here to find out what Saren was after. He saved the entire colony of Zhu's Hope when he stopped a Thorian. We don't know what to expect down here and we don't know if Saren will be having any backup or not. So I want everyone to be on high alert at all times." Carter finished.

"Yes sir." They all say again.

Before long the ship enters down towards the planet and lands in a landing zone for them to all exit the hangar bay.

"So where do we start?" Zea asks.

"According to that video, I think we're suppose to find some maximum security prison of some sort." Axel answers.

"Genesis, any places fitting that description?" Carter asks.

"Yes sir, there is one called Char's Prison approximately several hundred feet of walk from here." Genesis answers.

"Oh great, a long ass walk, just what we needed." Darex groans.

"Quit your bitching big guy you'll make it." Jolee comments as she pats Darex on the shoulder.

"Anyone want to guess why Saren of the living dead is hanging out at a maximum security prison that's been abandoned since the Reapers attacked?" Astok asked.

"Genesis, if you please if you can locate the nearest transport." Ladia requests.

"Of course, Ladia." Genesis starts scanning for any possible transports.

"You know, I doubt we're gonna find something that's gonna fit all of us in there unless anyone wants to squeeze on in there. If so, Ladia would you like to sit on my lap?" Don asked with a smile.

"Transport located." Genesis informs.

"Where?" Carter asks.

"The A-74 Dragonfly transport nearby the hangar." She answers as the team came across a A-74 Dragonfly parked in a building apparently abandoned The ship had old Alliance paintjob with backward wings, two tail fins and long cockpit.

"There's no way we'll all be able to fit in there. Hell Darex won't be able to fit one ass cheek in there." Jolee jokes.

"This transport will be able to carry thirteen crewmates within the transport. Four pilot seats and nine passenger seats. It will be able to carry us all at once and it is equipped with two rocket pods loaded with Spitfire Rockets which can easily do incredible damage to both ground and air forces. An additional two concealed missile pods are located in compartments on the top of the craft, containing full payloads of Diamondback Missiles. Adding to that are Arrowhead Rockets and Moonbreaker Missiles slung underneath the aircraft's wings. Last but not least, the Dragonfly is equipped with a nose-mounted mass accelerator autocannon capable of doing armor-piercing damage." Genesis informs.

Everyone just stares at Genesis. "That's allot of info Genesis." Axel comments.

"Yes. I am quite informative." Genesis informs.

"Yeah we all know, sometimes we wish you weren't." Darex sighs as they start trying climbing up the transport ship.

"So who's gonna fly this bird?" Amuya asked.

"I can fly it." Astok offers.

"No you won't I'll take the pilot seat, Genesis will be the guide, Darex will take the gun and Zea will keep eye on the ship's condition."

"Oh somebody wants to smooch in close with his girl." Don and Axel joke.

"Shut it you two." Carter sighed.

"Oh come my driving skills aren't that bad." Astok comments.

"Remember Tuchanka?" Darex growls.

"_What happened on Tuchanka?"_ Kriat asks.

"I rather not tell you if you plan to read my mind." Carter answers.

"_Oh I see now. Wow."_ Kriat answered.

Everyone gets on board in their seats while Carter begins pressing the necessary controls to active the ship.

"Alright let's see if this baby can still fly. And we are a go in 3, 2, and 1."

The ship's engines begin activate whining it's power to it's full extent. The ship slowly lifts off the ground and hovers out of the hangar as Genesis locks in the coordinates. The ship hovers high enough into the air as Carter pushes the lever forward and boosts itself off to the prison.

"Consider this as our new ship, Vipers." Carter informs everyone.

"Great, what are you gonna call it?" Anetti asks.

"Just the name it already has." Carter answers.

Meanwhile Kerim sat in his seat looking out the window as he was gripping his arm wrestle a little tightly.

"Hey Kerim, you've been quiet the entire walk, you okay?" Axel asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he answers.

"I know it's tough about seeing your mentor… but let's not have past dwell over us. I learned that the hard way." Darex comments.

"Coming from the Krogan who called him a bastard." Kerim sighed.

"Look I looked into the history of what he's done. I didn't know he was a good guy until it came out of you. I mean wasn't there at the time I just looked at the history books and stories they tell me."

"Look he had issues, he was brutal with his methods, and he hated humanity I get it. But despite all of that he really did care about keeping the universe safe and I've been looking up to him ever since I was a kid. The Saren that tried to bring the Reapers to the Galaxy was not the Saren I knew, but a Husk that the Reapers toyed with as they pleased and he had no idea of it." Kerim states as he continues looking out the window.

"So what are you going to do when we find him?" Ladia asked.

"I don't know…"

"We'll find out when we get there." Ladia lays her hand on his back and pats it.

Kerim looks back at her and smiles as he give her a thumbs up with his cybernetic left hand.

"Yo guys I think what this ship and team needs is some jams to listen to." Astok flips his omni-tool on and starts playing some Synthwave music.

Some of the team liked the music while most did not.

"Ass-Tok turn that shit off!" Darex calls back.

In the meantime, Zea was sitting next to Carter and noticed he looked extremely nervous almost scared in a way.

"Carter, are you okay?" Zea asks as she gently touches his shoulder.

Carter sighs. "I have to admit, this is a mission that they don't train you for, not even Specters are trained for this kind of mission. And there's just, of all the bad stuff that had randomly pop out of nowhere in the middle of what we were doing, why did have to be in the form of Saren coming back?" Carter answered.

"I don't know Carter. I guess they take icons and try turn them into evil. For all I know it could be Shepard's clone but we'll all be with you besides you until the ends of the galaxy. Even me." Zea comforts him as she gently touches his chest.

Carter smiled underneath his helmet and patted her hand as the ship continued to fly off. Around three hours later with some of the team bored and asleep, they finally could see the large abandoned maximum security prison coming up on view.

"Alert. Approaching the Prison now." Genesis alerts.

This woke up everyone who was sleeping as their ship was approaching the prison fast.

"Hey what's going on?" Don awakes slowly as he looks down and notices Ladia was sleeping next to him and blushes.

"We're about to approach the Prison that Saren was last spotted at. Vipers we land in eta fifteen minutes, get ready." Carter orders.

The team gets ready as Don wakes Ladia gently. "Hey Ladia, time to wake up." He whispers gently.

"What's going on?" Ladia asks while moaning and stretching.

"We're getting close to the Prison. Time to get ready."

Ladia nods and notices that she was sleeping next to him all this time and blushed deeply. She got up and whispered into his ear. "Thanks for keeping warm."

He blushes deeply and began getting ready for landing as the team were loading their guns and checking their abilities to make sure they're functioning.

"Eta one minute." Carter alerts.

They closely approach the Prison and land on the outside landing pad along with other ships. The door opens as the team steps out of the ship and shuts the door behind them. As the team look around them they look at the Prisons gate in front of them and begin looking at the tallest tower in the Prison tall as a skyscraper as they were all pretty shocked to see it.

"Jesus Christ." Jolee says shockingly.

"This is allot to cover around here. Saren could be anywhere at this big ass place of a prison or what used to be a prison." Axel mentions.

"And that would take up our time to search the area." Anetti also mentions.

"Hey Kerim, you know this guy, why would he hide out here?" Amuya asks.

"I don't know, hell I'm not sure why he would want to come here in the first place." Kerim answered.

"Well that's cheerful news." Astok groans.

"So how in the fuck are we supposed to find him in there?" Darex asks everyone.

"Hm, Genesis can you get a reading on Saren. Maybe that can give us an advantage to finding him." Carter orders.

"Yes Commander." Genesis says as she begins scanning through her thermal camera to find any readings of Saren. She continues scanning and soon finishes. "Negative, no thermal scannings detected."

"Only way that be possible if the guy was dead. So anyone still think this is a zombie?" Jolee asks.

"Amuya, can you and Kriat sense him anywhere?" Carter asks.

Kriat and Amuya both close their eyes to try and see if they can find Saren. After sometime they open their eyes and look back at Carter.

"_No, Commander."_

"We sense he is here but we cannot find him. It's like...I don't know I've never seen anything like this before." Amuya confesses actually feeling scared.

Carter sighs. "If anyone has any ideas it would be wonderful right now. And there's no such thing as a dumb idea." Carter asks everyone.

Astok raise his hand. "We could try and finding other recorded footage with Cerberus soldiers that came here. Maybe if we find what's left of the Cerberus soldiers that died here, maybe we could find something that could help us track him down."

"That's… actually not a bad idea." Zea comments.

Astok remained silent for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes we'll be able scope out where Saren could be at." Carter answers.

Astok remained silent. "Wow, that's a first I guess."

"Oh come on Astok don't think that you always come up with good ideas. You're just an asshole that's all." Darex patted him.

Astok shots a middle finger at Darex. "Fuck you too big guy."

"Alright enough. We gotta find Saren or whoever this it. Genesis, show the footage. Ladia, see if you can get us a map of the prison." Carter orders.

"Yes Commander." Ladia and Genesis say at the same time.

Genesis and Zea began the process of hacking into the door going through certain protection programs and firewalls while Ladia began scanning through the Prison to get the map.

"Wow, so many firewalls. I wonder how this prison even got abandoned?" Zea asks.

"When the Reapers attacked this was one of the places they tried to set up camp for their husks. The prisoners and staff were all evacuated before they arrived. After the Reaper war, they just didn't think it was worth the money and effort to have it restored. Rumor has it there's like a treasure cove of Reaper Tech buried deep within these places." Axel answered.

"And how did you know all that?" Anetti asked.

"Because Cerberus has been wanting this place for the possible Reaper Tech for years." He answers.

"Oh great. A Reaper Tech buffet for Cerberus." Darex comments.

"_We already know of the fates of the Cerberus patrols that have tried coming here to claim that Tech. All meeting their end at the hands of this Saren figure."_ Kriat alerts.

"Then we need to make sure that no one especially Cerberus get this tech." Carter informs.

"What about Saren?" Ladia asks.

"Saren is still our top priority. Along the way we'll destroy the Reaper tech before they comeback. Understood?" Carter asks.

"Yes sir." Everyone answers."

"Zea, Genesis, how goes the firewall hacking?" Carter asks.

"Nearly through and… done." Zea says as the computer turns green and the doors began opening.

"Ladia how's that map coming along?" Carter asks next.

"Well I got most of the Prison. I'm not able to get the entire map. I'll update it as we go in." Ladia answers.

"It'll do, alright Vipers, move out and follow my lead. Remember we all stick together. No splitting up for anything and keep your eyes and weapons ready at all time. If it's Saren do not shoot unless ordered or provoked." Carter orders.

"Yes sir." Everyone says as they all turned their lights on and started walking down the dark and very dusty prison.

They slowly walk into the Prison with flickering lights as they were approaching one of the scanning checkpoints. "Damn it's really dusty, this shit is gonna give me…" Before Darex could finish he lets out a loud sneeze that echoes across the prison.

"Must you sneeze any louder you large walking ass tank?" Don asks.

Axel, Jolee, and Zea all laugh at the joke. Darex smacks him upside the head.

"Hey it isn't my fault I'm allergic to dust." Darex comments.

"Well it's not our fault this place is covered with the shit for you sneeze allot. Any louder it would make the same thundering sound your fat ass makes when you take steps." Astok jokes next.

"Hey I'm not a fucking Elcor so watch who you're calling a tank asshole." Darex says as he shoves him out of the way.

"Sure thing ass tank." Astok smirked as he watched him walk ahead.

"Hey Kerim you know this guy alot any ideas where he would be hiding in this place?" Jolee asks.

Kerims sigh. "For the last time I don't know. Why he would choose this place is beyond me."

"Genesis, you sure you cannot get any read on his thermal signature?" Amuya asks.

"Negative." she answered.

"So we just explore then. As if we got nothing better to do." Amuya suggests.

The team just sigh as they all continue to explore the dark prison. Sometime maybe three hours or five hours later, the team continues to explore down further in the prison.

"Holy shit how deep is this Prison?" Don asks.

"Average Prisons would be 50,000 square feet. This is a Supermax Prison which would make approximately 200,000 square feet." Genesis answers.

Everyone groaned.

"Really wish you kept that to yourself Genesis." Jolee groans.

"My apologies Jolee."

"Alright everyone let's take five and continue in half an hour." Carter orders as they all sat down to get some rest.

"I don't think I can feel my feet." Darex groans.

"Want me to help you get feeling back into them?" Amuya offered with a smile.

"Oh yeah. I would like that." Darex answers smiling back.

"If you guys are gonna bang each other again can you wait until we get back in the ship because the noise you two will make will shake the walls of this damn dusty place." Don, Jolee, and Astok joked.

"Hey she asked me okay." Darex chuckles a bit.

Anetti sat next to Kerim as Kerim was just looking at one of his many combat knives.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah." Kerim answered while still looking at his combat knife.

"I know you're not, Kerim." Anetti mentions.

Kerims sighs. "You always had a way of reading me like a book sometimes."

"Well I am not Prothean or Asari. Be grateful for that." Anettia smiles a bit.

"Yeah, because then I would have to kick your ass." he smiled.

"Sure whatever you say. Listen I know your mentor is still on your mind. We don't know yet if it really is Saren or not. When we find him we'll see if it's him or not. If it's not you can shoot his balls off for being an imposter of a friend of yours."

Kerim nods. "He was more than just a friend to me. He was a like a father, a brother, a best friend, a mentor, a teacher, a Hero, and a Legend to me. I grew up looking up to him. Back before he became what everyone knows him to be the most today." he says.

Carter approaches behind him. "Well make up your mind. What is he to you?" Carter jokes.

Kerim smiled a little. "All of those things."

Carter shakes his head and chuckles to himself. "Oh Kerim."

"I know, I know." Kerim sighs. "Last time I saw him he was, well, he had told me his reasons why he greatly despised humanity and why he really despised Anderson. Why his methods were brutal and why he had little regard for life. I really wish it didn't have to come down to what happened to him."

"I know Kerim but with all of his moves you have. You don't have to be like him. You can still be a kick ass Turian but maybe with a little compassion. Kind a like Garrus." Anetti comments.

"I didn't become him but I really wish he didn't become what he did become." Kerim answered.

"We understand Kerim." Carter pats him on the shoulder.

The team sat around for a while before they had regained their energy to press on.

"Alright team let's continue on." Carter orders as he gets up with everyone and starts moving.

"First thing I'm gonna do when I get back on the ship is eat allot of good hot food." Darex mentions.

"Speak for yourself. I'm getting me a nice hot bath." Don states next.

"I'm just gonna get drunk until I pass out." Astok replies.

"Genesis where are we heading towards next?" Zea asked.

"We should be coming across the main recess room where Prisoners were let out to exercise." Genesis answers.

"Must be a big ass place." Axel comments.

"Affirmative." Genesis agrees.

The team carefully made their way forward down until eventually they arrived in the supposedly recess area of the prison. Suddenly the light flickered on taking everyone by surprise. The team surveys its tiered walkways, none of which interest them. They hears a voice, and Saren reveals himself as he steps out from the shadows of the upper tier.

"At last... I must say I'm disappointed in your progress. I imagined you would be here sooner. Tell me- how long has it been, a month, a year, or more? Far too long for my personal taste."

The team slowly descends the stairway, keeping their eyes locked on Saren. He looked exactly like he did twelve years ago. The only difference was the sclera of his eyes were black and his irises were glowing bright crimson red.

"How about I ask you. Who the hell are you?" Carter asks.

Saren's only response is ironic laughter.

"So you are the famous replacements of Shepard and his team. Not what I expected but I guess the Council always have their reasons I guess. At least they responded my little message I sent them."

"Answer my question damn it." Carter demanded.

"Even if I wanted to I doubt you could understand why it is you see me back after I put a bullet in my head and had my body disintegrated."

"How the hell do we know if you're not some phony wearing someone else's face?" Darex asks as he aims his shotgun in Saren's face.

"Do I even look a Turian who cares if you think I am a phony or not. Besides it won't matter if I'm really Saren or not to you because I can sense your mind that you're here to take me in. And I have no intentions of coming quietly." Saren smirked as his irises glowed brighter crimson red.

"How about I send you back to the fucking ground."

"Darex wait!" Carter ordered.

Darex says as he takes a shot at Saren. Saren biotic charges up to Darex and punches Darex hard enough to send him to the ground. Unlike most biotics, his biotic aura glowed crimson red instead of normal blue. Darex got up and tried swinging his hammer at Saren hos effortlessly blocked his hammer strike with his hand only.

The very sight scared the shit out of Darex as he could believe it. "Impossible!"

Saren yanks his hammer away, tosses it aside and grabs Darex by the throat to hold him up the air one hand effortlessly.

"But if you must know so badly the answer to your question. I am very much the real Saren and I...live...again." Saren smirked as he threw Darex on the other side of the room.

"Take him down!" Carter orders.

The team opens fire, but Saren biotic teleports from place to place, dodging the bullets. He runs up to Carter and pummels him, then dodges Zea's shots and grabs her neck, pinning her against the wall. Amuya pushes Saren away from strangling Zea and tries to punch him back, but Saren dodges them easily, grabbing Amuya's hand. Amuya tries to counter with a roundhouse kick but Saren easily dodges it, pushing her away to dodge Axel's shots.

After back twirl flip dodge, Axel runs out of bullets, discarding his mattlock and pulling out his biotic lashes instead. Rushing towards him, his attack is blocked and he receives a thrust punch, crashing into a wall. Don tries to punch Saren, but Saren dodges and grabs him by the neck and slamming him down the ground. Don is pretty much spent after this attack, and Saren starts to strangle him.

"Don!" Ladia yells as she fires at Saren and then tries to tackle him, but Saren dodges the bullets and absorbs the attack, giving back a few hits. As Genesis tries to shoot him again, Saren back-handsprings to Ladia, holding her in front of him as a shield.

Ladia manages to escape Saren's grasp, and they engage in close combat once more. Saren blocks her attacks, then grapples her and tosses her over on Genesis.

Saren suddenly charges at Jolee, who sidesteps the attack. Saren then throws Saren across the place while suppressively firing at Anetti with his N-77 Paladin heavy pistol to keep her pinned behind a pillar. Jolee opens fire at Saren, but Saren dodges the shots, still firing at Anetti. Eventually he makes it up to Jolee, pointing his pistol at her head.

Astok throws a Proximity Mine at Saren and open fires. Saren easily biotic teleports past the mine which latches on to Jolee and denotes to send her flying. He reappears in front of Astok who engages in hand to hand combat with Saren. Saren easily blocks Astok's punches and low kicks. In one attack, Saren grabs Astok's hand, breaks it in half and then kicks Astok to the other side of the room to smash right into Carter hard.

Anetti climbs up a few walks and does a leap towards Saren with her hidden Omni Blade out. Saren immediately turns around and catches Anetti by the throat before she could strike. He merely tosses her aside to make her hit her back hard on the wall.

Saren soon notices Kriat entering ascension mode as he biotic charges over to Saren, grabs by the shoulders and looks Saren in the eyes while his glow bright green.

"_I am assuming control over this victim."_ Kriat spoke.

Saren's eyes suddenly glow bright crimson red as he looks back at Kriat. "I don't think so."

Saren unleashes a powerful biotic pulse that send Kriat across the room and hit the wall hard. Before he could get up, Saren draws his pistol and shoots Kriat both in the knees to prevent him getting up.

After that, Saren quietly turns around to Kerim appear out of tactical cloak and hold a pistol to him.

"Kerim? It's has been a long time hasn't?" Saren asked calmly.

"Yes it has. I wish you stop hurting my teammates now. If you may." Kerim requests.

"I see. I told you trusting humans was a bad call. Why look at what's happened to you." Saren mentions as he points out Kerim's cybernetics.

"Look at what's happened to you sir. I can't recognize you much no more." Kerim confessed.

"Then what's stopping you from taking me in then?" Saren asked with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Because I want to know if your real or not." Kerim answers.

Saren chuckles slightly. Meanwhile the team tries getting up from the serious beating they just got.

"Shoot him dammit!" Darex calls out.

"Just shoot him already!" Don call out.

"I'm very much real, alive, and well Kerim. So what's it gonna be?"

"Kerim for God's sake just shoot him already!" Axel calls out.

"How can I tell if you are real?" Kerim asked as his hand was shaking a little.

"You're just gonna have to take a leap a faith with me." Saren smirked.

"Kerim, if you're not gonna shoot him then kung fu his ass or something." Astok yells.

Kerim growls and looks back at his teammates. "Will you guys shut up!"

Saren suddenly grabs Kerim by the neck. Kerim holds his pistol to Saren's stomach.

"Wait. You will all survive this. Only to open the Council's eyes to the real threat going on." Saren says as he hands Kerim something and drops him to the ground.

"Go to that location and seek out that symbol. There, you'll see what's really happening." Saren says as he starts walking off.

"What location? What are you talking about?" Carter asks curiously as he tries getting up.

Saren simply biotic teleports up oh the highest tier.

"Oh and don't worry about the Reaper Tech here." Saren turns around and holds a detonator. "I already have that taken care of." he presses the button.

"Hey is that detonator to a motherfucking nuke? Does he have a detonator to a mother fucking nuke. Holy shit this crazy son of a bitch stole my idea and is gonna nuke the whole damn place! Astok alerts in fear.

"Sheesh Astok. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Wait what?" Don asks.

"Oh this is bullshit." Darex comments.

"Vipers double time, let's get the hell out of here!" Carter yells as everyone picks themselves up and starts rushing off.

"What about Saren?" Axel questions while rushing out.

"Forget him we gotta go!" Carter answers as they start rushing down the hallway. "Genesis, how far are we to the Dragonfly?" Carter asked in a rush.

"Estimated time in current state will be five hours." Genesis answers.

"Damn!" Don yells.

"The Dragonfly is also equipped with an automatic pilot. We can call the ship and bring it to our nearest location." Genesis informs.

"Then call it, Call it now!" Zea yells as they all continue to try and get of the prison fast.

"Geez way to tell us at the last minute." Jolee comments.

"My apologies again, Jolee."

"Just call it already there's no telling how long this place will blow!" Carter says.

"This place will now self destruct in T minus one minute and fifteen seconds." the intercom voice alerts.

"You had to say something right Commander?" Axel asks annoyingly.

"Signal received. Ship will arrive fifty seconds." Genesis alerts.

"Where we do go, Ladia where do we go?" Amuya asks.

"Take the next right. It should lead us to the landing pad." Ladia informs.

The team take the next right and began running faster as they see an open door believing that it would be the landing pad. They reach the landing pad area but what they see was nothing left.

"Ladia, what the hell. I thought you said this was the landing pad?" Don asks.

"It was." Ladia answers.

They look around to see what they can do until the Dragonfly hovered up towards them, turns it back on them and opens the hatch and backs up slowly to their reach.

"Come on! Go!" Anetti encourages.

The team jumped onto the ship one by one while the building was still exploding and and began collapsing on itself. Carter was the last one as he took a running head start rushing down and took a large leap as Carter nearly misses as Zea grabs takes his hand and Kerim helps pull him in. The team returned to their seats like before.

"Punch it, Carter!" Kerim yells out.

Carter pushes the lever fast and the boosters bursts with full power and shoots itself away from the tower. As the team looked behind them watching the tower exploding into a giant torch and collapsing on itself at the sametime.

Everyone watches from their seats and sigh in deep relief after escaping.

"Now that we've gotten out of that I would like to be the first to ask what the hell happened back there Kerim. You had at point blank range and you let him get away. Astok demanded.

"Yeah Kerim. You had him right there. You could've done something other than talking." Darex comments.

Kerim did not answer or respond. Carter looks back at Kerim seeing him not answering then turns back and flies back to the Verminus.

Sometime later, Carter checks on his team as they were all in the debriefing room.

"How is everyone?" he asked.

"Well everyone just had their asses kicked by a zombie except Kerim who hasn't said a word since it happened." Darex points out.

"Yeah I remember how it was difficult for Shepard to defeat Saren the first time when he was like that."

"Sir with all due respect what the hell does that have to do with this Saren we've encountered who made the one Shepard fought look like a wimp?" Astok asked.

"Hey Kerim you just gonna sit there with the vow of silence or something?' Darex barked over to Kerim who just had his head down.

"Enough both of you! Dammit, I don't want another word out of you two. Are we clear?" Carter ordered.

"Carter he just stood there while we got our asses kicked and had Saren right there and let him go!" Darex mentioned.

"Are… we… clear?" Carter demanded.

Darex sighed and gave in.

"Thank you, Carter." Kerim thanked

"So other then getting our butts kicked now what?" Jolee asked as she placed an ice bag on her forehead while Astok wrapped a cast on his broken hand.

"Kerim, Saren talked to you and gave you something, what was it?" Carter asked.

Kerim sighed, got up from his seat and handed Carter what Saren gave him. "Excuse me sir, I think I need to be excused." he said as he walked out.

Carter watched him leave and looked at what he gave him. It was some kind of old piece of metal with a cave painting symbol on it that looked like a Reaper.

Meanwhile Kerim made his way back to his room and sat on the edge of his bed with his head down.

"There was no mistaken it. That was him, the real Saren." Kerim said to himself.

"Kerim?" he heard Florolia's voice call him as he sees her enter.

"Florolia now's not a good time." Kerim said softly.

"Kerim, I know you need company after what just happened."

Kerim did not respond as she entered his room and sat next to him. She places her hand on his right hand gently and gripped it tightly.

"How did you find out?" he asked softly.

"Carter explained everything to me. When you encountered him. I don't know whether to believe myself either." She answered.

Kerim sighed and didn't say anything.

"Please Kerim. Talk to me." Florolia asks as she leans against cybernetic arm.

"I...I honestly don't know what to think or say…" Kerim answered.

"I know it's tough seeing him again after all this time." she said softly to him.

Kerim wrapped his cybernetic arm around her and brought her closer to him gently.

"I couldn't do it. I just couldn't…" Kerim said slowly as he held her gently close to him.

She leaned closer and kissed him on the lips to make him stop talking. Kerim looked at her a little confused. They separate for a moment as she looks him in the eyes.

"I know you'll get through this, Kerim and I'll be there for you. No matter what and if you need help. Just talk to me. But for now, just take it easy and don't let it bother you." She says looking up to him.

Kerim looks down at her and lets her lay her head on his shoulder.

"Mind if I stay in your room for the night please…" he requested.

"Of course." she smiled at him.

"I just, I just need sometime away from this for a moment." he said as he got up while gently picking her so they could both walk off to her room.


	39. Thessia: Grave of a God

Carter stared at the old piece of metal with the caveman like drawing of a Reaper on it. The thing could not be anymore stranger and confusing than they were now with him. All of this was beginning to annoy him. Because to him it felt like he's running around in circle jumping through flaming hoops like some Circus Lab Monkey. Nevertheless he laid against the wall patiently in the hologram room to wait for one of the council members to respond to his call. He didn't wait long when Councilor Tevos' hologram appeared.

"Commander?" she asked.

"Commander Carter here to report on the mission." Carter answered while staring at the piece of metal.

"I see, well, was it really him?" Tevos asked.

"Councillor, I don't know what the hell he was, but it was nothing I have ever faced before." Carter answered.

Tevos froze for a moment.

"Well, where is he?" Tevos asked.

"He got away before I could catch him, but before he left he wanted me to give you this." Carter shows her the piece of metal Saren gave him.

Almost on sight Tevos' eyes opened wide in fear as she took a step back. "Where did you get that?"

"Saren just gave it to us and said show the Council." Carter answered.

"Carter do you have any possible idea what that is?" Tevos asked still sounding deeply scared.

"No, but I have a feeling you do. Look I'm sorry if I'm sounding a little irritated but I kind of am. There's allot of stuff going on along with Cerberus and this is one of them." Carter answered. "So what am I really looking at Councillor?"

Tevos remained silent for a long while before answering.

"What you are seeing in your hand is the symbol of the Cult of Dark Space." Tevos answered.

"The Cult of Dark Space? What kind of cult is that?" Carter asks.

"A cult I thought were wiped out 25,000 years ago." she answered.

"What are you talking about?" Carter asks curiously.

"Remember when I told you about Matriarch Xaiir T'veara?" Tevos asked.

"Yes I remember, Ardat-Yakshi from 25,000 years ago. She's supposed to be dead."

"She was the founder and leader of that cult." Tevos answered.

"What? How?"

"The records are almost non existent and the time period is unsure. But sometime long ago, Xaiir T'veara who many consider the first Ardat-Yakshi, found something that she believed was more ancient than Prothean Artifacts discovered at the time. She secretly formed a cult that worshiped the bings that came from Dark Space she preached. And with this cult and the artifacts they found, she secretly forced many to follow her ways regardless of their choice. The details of what she did are vague but most sources say what she did to them left them almost like a zombie like state. They also granted her more power than any Matriarch posed at the time." Tevos began.

"So all of that can give her that much power. How did she get this anyway? Was it given to her?" Carter asked.

"No one knows even to this day and it has been the subject of many serious research and debates. But either the case the Matriarchs at the time formed together and put a stop to her plans. The records say she was executed but her last words were, "they will return and I will rule them as their queen." Tevos answered.

Carter looks back at the Caveman like Reaper painting and finally figured it out.

"My God, she meant the Reapers?" Carter asked.

"Yes, it wasn't until the Reaper War when we finally found out what she discovered. She discovered Reaper Tech left from their war with the Protheans and she formed a cult that worshiped the Reapers. All the while secretly finding more Reaper Tech to become more powerful in her quest to rule the Reapers as their queen." Tevos answered.

"We can't let her get more. If she does this it'll be the Reaper War all over again."

"Carter, she has been long dead, buried, and since been a symbol of wickedness to my people in history. But if her cult still lives on you have to put a stop to them." Tevos answers.

"I will Councilor."

She taps her omni-tool to give Carter the coordinates to somewhere.

"These of the Coordinates to a part of Thessia that no one has set foot at for 25,000 years. The records say it was a major area of gather for the Cult of Dark Space. You can try your investigation there. Hopefully there could be something there. Goddess be with you Carter, because I cannot imagine a place with such history of horrible evil then this one." Tevos says as her hologram cutts off.

Carter walks out of the holo room and takes the elevator down.

"Jade, set a course to Thessia at these Coordinates."

"Yes sir, Commander." Jade answered over the com.

While that was going to be taken care of, Carter figured he pay Kerim a visit and see how he was doing. Taking a guess, he heads down to the med room to Florolia's room. When he entered he saw Kerim just sitting there on the edge of her bed while she was still laying down in a deep sleep.

Kerim looked up to see Carter entering and sighed.

"How do you keep knowing where I go?" Kerim asked.

"Trust me when a man needs comforting. I know where they go." Carter answers jokingly.

"Making jokes huh? Boy do I have a bad feeling where this is going to lead."

"Well you know me." Carter smiles. "How have you been?" He asked.

Kerim got up. "If you're going chew my ass up for letting Saren go. Let's take it outside so we don't wake her up." Kerim pats him on the shoulder as they left Florolia's room.

As they stepped outside away from Florolia's room, they shut the door behind them while Carter turns to Kerim. "But really Kerim. How have you been since that entire thing?" He asked.

"Well let's see, my old Mentor has come back from the dead alive and well and I haven't a clue how the hell he did that. And as someone who probably knew him better than most people did I can safely confirm that the Saren that kicked our asses was the real one. No clone, no imposter, only the real Saren in the very flesh and blood." Kerim answered.

"Okay I see you have a lot to take in."

"Yeah, that's how I'm feeling." Kerim sighed.

"Trust me, Kerim. I'm just as shocked as you are when I saw him."

"So when are you gonna start chewing me out on for letting him go?"

"Maybe later. Right now I have something that you may find interesting. Have you heard this Cult of Dark Space?" Carter asks as he pulls out the metal piece out of his pocket.

"No sir I haven't. When Saren tossed me that piece of garbage I spent the entire trip wondering what the hell was I staring at. This is Asari stuff maybe as Amuya for that crap." Kerim answered as he leaned back on the wall.

"Sorry I thought this might would have taken your mind off of it."

"Look sir I don't know why but I just could do it okay. I couldn't either shoot him let alone try and take him down."

"Listen I know times are tough when you see an old face you knew years ago. But maybe when we go to this place that Saren was talking about. Maybe we'll get more answers."

Kerim shrugged. "Maybe."

"In the meantime until we get there. I should suggest you get back to Florolia and I'll take this to Amuya." Carter plans.

"Yeah sure, oh we didn't do anything so don't be getting any ideas." Kerim mentions.

Carter chuckles to himself and smiles. "Sure Kerim. Whatever you say." Carter jokes as he walks out.

"Your an asshole, you know that right?" Kerim calls out.

"Yeah I know." Carter yells back.

Carter takes the elevator up to the crew quarters where Amuya's room was at. Once up he walks over to her room and knocks on her door. When he got no response he knocked again. It was around the time that he began waiting that he started hearing some loud noises in Amuya's room.

"The hell?" Carter asked as he opened the door.

When Carter opened the door he begins seeing the unseen as Amuya was on top Darex under the bedsheet with her back exposed. She was thrusting down on him as she and Darex moaned louder as he finally climaxed into her without noticing Carter. Until Amuya turned her head she gasped as Darex did too and covered themselves under the bedsheet feeling embarrassed.

"Commander?" Amuya asks.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing man?" Darex asks angrily.

"I needed to talk to Amuya but now I've seen what it's like for a large Warlord Krogan to penetrate a small Asari Justicar. That cannot be unseen."

"You wanted to talk to me?" Amuya asks.

"If you wanted to talk to her. Why didn't you knock?" Darex asks.

"I did knock. Twice. You didn't answer." Carter answers.

Darex and Amuya look at each other.

"Let me get cleaned up first and we'll talk." She said as she got up and pulled the bedsheets to cover herself and use the shower.

Darex looked down and noticed she took the bedsheets they were using to cover up, accidentally exposing him to Carter. He quickly takes the pillows to cover himself.

"So it is true Krogan do have four testicles."

"I always told you I had a bigger package then you dip shit." Darex grumbled.

"I think my mind is going to be scared forever." Carter said as he rubbed his eyes.

"How about you wait outside for her. I'm not finished with her yet."

"Well can it wait until I finish talking with her. It's really important, like Specter stuff important. Besides you just...you know...I'm sure you can wait for at least ten minutes or less." Carter answers.

"It better be a quick ten minutes because my big boy down here still needs more attention and I haven't even gone anal yet." Darex comments as he smiles.

"Dear God Darex do you have to put images in my head after what I just saw." Carter asks.

"No but it's just food for thought." He smiles and chuckles a bit.

"Oh God…"

Amuya soon comes out in just a bathrobe and walks over to Carter.

"What can I help you with Carter?" she asked as she just took a seat on the pillow Darex was using to hide his crotch. In other words she chooses to sit on Darex's crotch.

Carter sighs annoyingly while rubbing his head. "Okay. Amuya back when we were on Feros from that last mission. Saren gave Kerim this piece of metal. Do you recognize it?" Carter asks.

Carter hands Amuya the piece of metal as she examines it closely.

"By the Goddess, is this what Saren gave you. This is old Carter, I mean ancient old." Amuya comments.

"No, this is what Saren gave to Kerim. I just want to know if you recognize it or not." Carter asks.

"I do, this is a summoning bag that the the Cult of Dark Space used when they wanted to do their secret meetings. But something like this hasn't happened or been seen or heard of for over 25,000 years." she answered and hands it back to Carter.

"Is it possible that this is happening again?" Carter asks.

"I don't know what we have here is a relic from the past but it could be possible that the cult may have reformed and are up to something. According to historians after the Reaper War, it was confirmed that the creatures they worshiped were the Reapers at the time."

"Yeah I know."

"So there could be a chance that a new set of followers have risen and our secretly finding Reaper Tech." Amuya states.

"Do you know where it could be?"

"Most of the history books say that a majority of their secret meetings were at a certain place on Thessia." she answers.

"We're heading there now."

"Um, can I make a request brother." Darex raises his hand behind Amuya.

"Yes Darex?"

"I know this is gonna involve Asari stuff but me and Amuya um...stay on the ship, we haven't finished…" Darex requests.

"Darex, I need everyone on this. So finish on… whatever you guys were doing. We'll be getting there shortly." Carter says.

"Yeah but you usually just take three random guys from the team." Darex mentions.

"And do you really want a Krogan to go into battle while he's still heavily pent up down there and in need of sexual healing?" Amuya states as she reached a hand behind the pillow to rub Darex's crotch underneath.

Carter rubs his eyes wishing he wasn't watching what their doing. "Just finish up before we get there."

"Uh that could be a while we recently got this book from Astok and we're trying to see if we can do every position and recommendation from it." Darex says as he picks up one of Astok's fornax books and shows him.

"Alright I'm gonna go do the mission and hopefully run into something that's gonna take my mind off this. You two...do whatever just keep it quiet." Carter gave up as he walked out.

Darex smiled and flipped a page. "So where were we?" he asked.

Carter takes the elevator to the hanger bay and begins putting his armor on. He calls for Genesis, Anetti, and Kriat. When they came down the four entered the shuttle craft for Jackson to flew them to the coordinates the councillor gave them once the ship landed in Thessia. Once they arrive, they hop off as Jackson flies off.

Before them was a very old set of ruins that appeared to have abandoned dig site material left behind.

"According to Asari records and known history books. This was a major meeting sight for the Cult of Dark Space. It has since considered an ancient piece of Asari history written down as the sight were Thessia's first great evil dwelled." Genesis tells the group.

"If this place contains Thessia's first great evil. It must be at the center of it all." Anetti suggests.

"_I remember this place. In my cycle, the Reapers came to Thessia when we tried to shield the Asari from them. It was here when we killed a powerful Reaper who we thought was one their leaders." _Kriat mentions.

"Then what do you suggest, Kriat?" Carter asks.

"_That we tread carefully. Even in death for 50,000 years, a Reaper is not to be underestimated." _Kriat answers as they started walking towards the ruins.

"Yes I know. We all learned that the hard way when they first invaded Earth. Move out, Vipers." Carter motions as he takes point.

As they continued to move forward, Carter heard someone call on his mic.

"Carter, this is Astok you read?' Astok asked over the mic.

"This is Carter. Go ahead Astok." Carter answers.

"Alright first sorry I couldn't join you Saren broke my arm and Dr. Kayla says I'm suppose to be off for a few weeks. Second I came down here once for recon missions. About sometime after the Reaper War, the Asari requested the Salarians to come and help them make sense of this place. When we came down there to help, we found that some of the Asari Commandos that was suppose to meet us there, never did show up, and were never seen again." Astok mentions.

"Okay. We'll keep on an eye out incase if we see them."

"Um I think he's mentioning for us to keep an eye out for whatever could've done that to Asari Commandos." Anetti mentions.

"I also mean that too."

The group continue to explore down the ruins until eventually reaching a dead end in a large open circle like area that almost looked like a coliseum of some sorts.

"What the hell is this place?" Anetti asks.

"This is where it was believed that their meetings were held and were they...converted new followers by forcefully injecting Reaper Tech into their bodies." Genesis answers.

"Genesis, can you scan for any traces if anyone or anything that was in here?" Carter requests.

"Yes sir." Genesis enters Hunter mode and starts scanning the area. When she finished she entered out of Hunter mode. "Negative Commander."

"_I do not sense anything either."_ Kriat states next.

"Hm, if only Amuya was here right now. It would make things much simpler." Anetti mentions.

Genesis taped on her omni-tool to call for Amuya. When it answered all they can hear is loud moaning and screaming in the background with Darex cheering "OH YEEAAHHH!" After words Genesis cuts the call off.

"_Krogan mating rituals. Just as wild as it was in my cycle. The only difference being they use to be small enough for us to observe them in a pond."_ Kriat comments.

"Yes… thank you for your point of view of a Krogan in his mating state." Carter comments.

"_Um sir you don't seem to understand my words. Back in my cycle when a Krogan was in a mating state things got messy. There's no telling how messy the ship will be when they're done…considering how much larger they have become since then" _Kriat comments.

"Kriat, please. I just had disgusting thoughts in my head before this. Please don't remind me of them."

"_And even back then they had four testicles. Only they were internal, now they're external in what most of Astok's...Fornax magazines call...the nut sack."_ Kriat mentions.

"My point exactly, Kriat."

Anetti sighs and leans on a nearby wall. At it turned out she accidentally laid on a secret switch that opened up a secret door.

"Commander, I've found a secret passage." Anetti informs.

"Finally, something to end the Krogan anatomy talk." Carter answers as he rushes over to what Anetti found.

"I've must have opened some secret passage. It could lead us to them or whatever it could be."

"Alright team, move out." Carter orders as they start making their way down the secret passage.

The four found themselves moving down some stairs where on the walls they see hundreds of Asari cave paintings of Reapers.

"What is all of this?" Carter asks.

"These symbols matching paintings that the cult was known for drawing. They're over 25,000 years old." Genesis answers.

"Kriat, can you translate them?" Carter asks.

Kriat rubbed a claw on some of the paintings.

"_It would seem that this Xaiir T'veara Asari found the Reaper we killed and forced others to worship it like she did in her time. Those that defiled her did not have much chance to stay as a thorn on her side for long."_ Kriat answers.

"Then if what they say is true. Then this might what have happened to the Asari Commandos." Carter thinks out loud.

Suddenly Kriat felt something in his head and dropped to his knees in head pain.

"Kriat, do you require assistance?" Genesis asks.

Kriat made low insect clicking noises, as if he was unable to answer them with his telepathy.

"Kriat, tell me what's wrong." Carter asks.

Kriat tried standing but as soon as he did he fell back down to the ground blacked out.

"Genesis, scan his vitals." Carter requests.

Genesis scans his vitals and places them on a hologram on her omni-tool. "Commander his body is going into shock from cardiac arrest like symptoms, he is in need of emergency medical treatment from Dr. Kayla right away." she tells him.

"Jackson, I need a medic evac for Kriat. He's gone into a cardiac arrest." Carter requests.

"On my way sir, what about you?" Jackson asks through the mic.

"Genesis will bring Kriat to you, me and Anetti are gonna press on. Get Kriat back to the ship ASAP." Carter ordered.

"Sir he's not breathing! And I have no idea how you give a Collector CPR!" Anetti mentions.

"Bring him outside when the Jackson. Dr. Kayla will know what to do." Carter ordered.

Genesis picks Kriat up and exits outside the ruins. Carter and Anetti watch them leave and continue on.

"What could've done that to him?" Anetti asked in fear.

"I don't know Anetti but Kayla has experience with all species even a Collector. I'm sure she'll know what to do." Carter answers.

"Carter I don't know about you but I'm starting to get a serious bad feeling about this. We came here to track something Saren gave us. Doesn't that sound somewhat suspicious?" Anetti asked.

"Yes I do find it suspicious myself but we have no other choices, Anetti. If we don't do this something else might come and do this Reaper War all over again." Carter answers.

"Carter, what if it was Saren's intentions to lead us here in hopes of taking us out one by one. I mean we just found this place and already Kriat is fighting for his life. Whats next?" Anetti asks.

"We keep going. It's our job to do so. When nobody can then who will?"

"It's not that Commander it's just I'm starting to think we've been lead to a trap." Anetti answers.

"Then we find out what the purpose of that trap is." he answers.

Anetti remained silent for a small moment. "Good point…"

"But we'll be needing guidance since Genesis and Kriat aren't here to help us." Carter mentions.

Anetti said nothing as they continued to explore deeper down the cave tunnels. Sometime later the further, they begin to notice some strange looking cords of some sort.

"Sir, these unlike the rest of this place are new. There's been activity here recently." Anetti states.

"Yes, these wires look very new. Like they just got here. Let's keep going." Carter motions.

The two continued to walk further down the tunnels. The more they reach down the more the wires and cords become evidently present and appeared to be powered. Eventually, the two arrive up on a small balcony overlooking an enormous looking area where the corpse of a Reaper that looked thousands of years old laid inside.

"My god. What is this?" Carter asks himself.

"This must be the Reaper that the Protheans killed all those years ago that Kriat talked about. The one that the Cult worshiped." Anetti answers.

"I wonder if it's still alive." Carter wonders.

Anetti quickly covers Carter's mouth and motions below. That was when Carter noticed a figure completely concealed by a black hooded robe was walking up to it. The figure walked up to it a little but suddenly stopped. The two stood quietly as the figure remained motionless.

"Welcome…" the two heard a dark female Asari voice spoke that echoed across the area.

Carter and Anetti stood their ground and kept their location hidden.

"I know you are there, just as I knew your friend Kriat was there…" the figure spoke.

"Well so much for being quiet." Carter comments.

"I knew you were here the moment your ship came to Thessia. I've been watching you Vipers for a very long time. Did the Collector not give you the warning I gave it back on the Citadel during Sivus' trial…?" the figure asked.

"How long have you been watching us?" Anetti asks.

The figure was quiet for a short moment. "Since the very beginning Carter was chosen for his mission…"

"From the beginning? How do you know that besides from spying on me?" Carter asks.

"It's not just you. I know everything. Everything that has happened up until now. Your personal war with Cerberus, your devotion to your Vipers, and you're strange duel with the leader of CAT6. I've known everything before that.

"Alright enough with this knowing everything. Who are you and what are you?" Carter asks.

The figure chuckled lightly. "Perhaps another time then...if you live long enough that is...kill them." she ordered before walking off.

Suddenly hundreds of husks started crawling out of the walks and rush over to Carter and Anetti.

"You've got to be shitting me." Carter says to himself.

Carter and Anetti try shooting down as many as they can before they start to see they were becoming quickly overwhelm.

"Commander, we are being outnumbered." Anetti informs.

"Fall back!" Carter orders as he and Anetti take off running back to the surface with the Husks quickly chasing after them.

The two ran quickly as they could while shooting behind them as Anetti taps her com calling for Jackson. "Jackson, we need a quick evac immediately." Anetti requests.

"On it." Jackson confirms as he flies back in.

The two finally reached outside as the husks were still coming towards them and continued opening fire on them. A few seconds in Jackson finally arrives as he opens fire on the husks while the doors opened for them as they jumped in. The shuttle takes off back to the ship in a matter of minutes as they land in the docking bay. The Verminus hovers off the ground into the air as it faces upwards and flies out of the atmosphere into space leaving Thessia and lastly the system.

Sometime later, Carter was in the briefing room with holograms of the Council speaking with him.

"What? A dead Reaper, buried underneath Thessia?" Tevos asked in deep shock.

"Yes Councilor. It seems that this Reaper was still hooked up. Giving life support to it or so I think." Carter informs.

"And you're saying some hooded figure was able to control the husks?" Robert asked.

"Yes Councilor as shown in the report and footage from our helmet cameras." Carter states.

The Council members all look at each other nervously. Unsure what to say or do next.

"This is all we can scavenge from Thessia, Councilor."

"And you said Saren lead you there?" Valern asked.

"He did give us the piece of metal that had the drawing that ultimately got us there so yes."

The Council remained silent.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Carter asked.

The Council look at each other some more before looking back at Carter.

"Carter, we are in a tough situation with our hands too full with the Reaper War memorial coming in two days. But since the issue has become more...serious, we here by request all of Viper Team to be in charge of Security here at the start. You will be required to come here and stay at the Citadel until the end of the Memorial day." Sparatus tells Carter.

"Yes Councilor. We'll provide you your security."

"Until then, consider the first two days waiting for it to be some small break from us, and some time to get ready. We'll be having allot of special guests and be sure to be at your finest." Robert tells Carter.

"Yes sir."

"Until then we will see you at the Memorial. Council out." Tevos states as the Council's holograms disappear.

Carter leaves the holo room as Darex and Amuya were looking for him. Darex and Amuya find him and approached him.

"Listen Carter I…"

"Not now, Darex." Carter says as he continues walking pass them.

"It'll be best to leave him alone for now, Darex." Amuya suggests.

"Yeah I know."

Darex and Amuya continued walking down the hall to the a nearby bar for the rest of the evening.


	40. Citadel: Turian Date Night

"So that's basically it. We're in charge of security for the Reaper Memorial and the Council wants us here. So until then I guess we have time to relax here on the Citadel and get ready." Carter tells everyone in the meeting room.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright I guess." Don comments.

"That's basically it, team dismissed." Carter tells everyone.

Kerim sighed and went to the elevator as Carter went with him. Taking it down at the med bay.

"Going to check up on Kriat?" Kerim asked.

"Yes, he had a cardiac arrest." Carter answers.

"Florolia told me. He looked pretty bad." Kerim states.

"Yes I know."

The two stayed silent for a moment.

"So what's bringing you to the med bay?" Carter asked.

Kerim sighed. "Well I guess I'm going to ask Florolia would she like to have our first date here." Kerim mentions.

"Well while we're here I guess you can do that."

The elevator stopped and reached the med bay. The two exited and entered to see Kriat in a stable condition resting on the medical bed while Kayla and Florolia were keeping tabs on his vitals.

"Doctors, how is Kriat doing?" Carter asks.

"He's stable but still recovering. He'll be out of it for two days." Kayla answers.

"Hm, weird. He'll be better in two days. Just in time for the Reaper War Memorial." Kerim mentions.

"Before we got him stable he did come to life and said something about something regarding the Reaper Memorial and request that we wake him up on the day it starts. Until then he has to rest." Florolia answers.

"Okay then. What did he say? Did he say anything important?" Carter asks.

"We don't know he was having allot of trouble talking even in telepathy. We won't be able to find out until he wakes back up." Kayla answers. "We'll keep you updated if anything happens but for now Carter, go take it easy, doctor's orders." Kayla states.

"Okay then. Kerim, don't you have something to say to Florolia?" Carter asks.

"Uh…" Kerim froze.

"Go on." Carter says as he pushes him close enough to her.

"I...was, curious if you...wanted to have our first date here…" Kerim asked.

"Well… uh… sure but I'll have to ask Dr. Kayla if it's okay. Dr. Kayla?" Florolia asks while blushing.

"Oh go on and have some fun, Kriat is stable and I can handle keeping an eye on him. Go enjoy yourself you and Kerim work too hard as it is." Kayla answers.

"Thank you, Dr. Kayla. Looks it's official then, Kerim."

"Yeah, I'm gonna put on the...best outfit I got, I'll meet you outside at the Verminus at the Citadel docking bay." Kerim mentions.

"Okay sure and I'll get mine too." She says as she winks at him while walking off to her room.

Kerim's face blushed from the wink while Carter snicked to himself.

What are you snickering at?" Kerim asked.

"Oh nothing. Well I better go relax as well with Zea. I'll see you guys soon for the Memorial." Carter says as he walks out.

"Smart ass…" Kerim said quietly and started walking off.

Sometime later, Kerim waited outside the Verminus at the Citadel docking day. He was wearing a nicely dressed Turian outfit complete with a sleeveless turian style tuxedo jacket with a long back-tail. He stood and waited patiently for a moment until he saw Florolia step out. She was now wearing the dress Ladia got her that she was saving for Kerim. Wearing a long, stylish emerald green dress that resembled a human Manchurian-Chinese qipao with a slit up both side exposing her legs accompanied by a light pink scarf on her shoulders, and Turian style black high heels. She also as always still wore the necklace Kerim got her the last time they were both on the Citadel to complete the beauty of the outfit.

Kerim's jaw dropped in surprise at what she was wearing and how much of her beautiful albino white skin was exposed.

"So how do I look, Kerim?" She asks while posing.

Kerim snapped back into reality. "I have never seen anything truly beautiful until now." he answered.

"Thank you. I knew you had taste. Ready to go?" She asks with a smile.

"Um sure, where do you want to go first?" he asked.

"I don't know I feel like going for a nice restaurant. Maybe with fish in it."

"Um sure, I think I know a nice place." Kerim answers as he calls for a cab car to come pick them up.

"Okay then." She says as she follows in with him.

The cab soon arrived and picked them up to drive off to their destination. As they sat at the back, Kerim felt Florolia lay her head on his shoulder and smile. However he found himself accidently looking down her dress at her large cleavage. He gulped nervously and looked away blushing.

"Kerim, if you have something to say about my breasts. You can." She says with a smirk.

"Um, I didn't mean to stare." he answered nervously.

"It's alright Kerim. You don't have to be afraid of me anymore." She says as she gently holds his hand.

"Well it's not that, it's not proper for a man to stare down a lovely lady's chest. I mean um it's impolite of me." he cleared his throat.

"Well to tell you the truth as it admiral of you. I'm fine with this since you find me beautiful." She comments.

"Okay…" he nods as their cab finally arrived at one of the Citadel's most famous and fanciest restaurants.

Kerim paid the cab driver as the two exited. He held his arm out for Florolia to hold as they made their way into the restaurant.

"Wow Kerim. It is very nice." She comments.

"I'm glad you like the look." he says.

The Salarian waiter writes their names down and leads them up the upper level of the place. Outside the various windows of the restaurant they could see an overview of most of the Citadel. They look around and see beautiful plants and a nice modern look to the restaurant as it had a view of the night life city around them as if it was a light show. They also could hear beautiful and soft classical music being played in the background. The waiter brought them to their table up the second level next to a window where they can have a perfect view of the lights of the city, and laid the menus down for them.

"What can I start you off with something to drink?" he asked in a French accent which was funny and odd for a Salarian.

"Oh um, I'll have some Turian Brandy." Kerim answers.

The waiter writes it down and looks at Florolia.

"I'll have the same thing please." Florolia answers.

The waiter writes it down and leaves to go get their drinks.

"Wow Kerim. You sure picked a nice besides me. I mean the view from here is beautiful."

"Yeah, I don't know why but I just like the view sometimes." he smiled.

"I do too. Now I've seen everything from the shops to the view of the Citadel. My night can't get any better." She smiles.

"Oh it'll get better that I promise." he mentions softly.

"Oh?" She asks curiously with a smile.

"Because this is only the tip of the iceberg of the date." he mentions.

She giggles a bit. "Oh Kerim."

He chuckles a little and remained silent. Not sure what they could talk about while they wait for their drinks. She smiled a bit swinging her waist a bit as if she felt tingling on the inside about this date and giggles again.

"What is it?" Kerim asked.

"I don't know. I just feel good tonight about this date that's all." Florolia answers.

Kerim scratched the back of his head a little. "I will confess I have never been on a date before so this is my first…" he confessed.

"Really? I've never been on one either because… well you know." She also confesses.

"Yeah…" he says as he pats her hand softly with his robotic one a little.

She looks up at him and gently holds onto his his robotic hand and smiled a bit.

"Does it feel cold when my prosthetics touch you?" he asked.

"A little but I don't mind." She smiles slightly.

Kerim breaths a little. "Wish it wasn't a prosthetic sometimes."

"Well it's a sign of you being alive today." She rubs it softly.

He smiled at the feel of her rubbing his cybernetic hand. "Maybe when this mission is over I can get it replaced with the real thing again…"

"How will that work I wonder?" She asks.

"They can take some blood samples from me and with cloning technology regrow my original left arm and right leg." Kerim answered.

"Hm, so it can work after all and I'll be by your side for it." Florolia answers.

Around that time the water came back with their drinks. "Are you two ready to order?" he asked.

Kerim looked at Florolia and motioned for her to order first if she is ready.

"I'll have one of your fancy lobsters with a shrimp cocktail please." She orders.

The waiter writes it down and looks at Kerim.

"I'll have a T-Bone Steak cooked well done and soaked in flavored spices please." Kerim ordered.

The waiter wrote it down and took their menus as he left to place their orders in. Once he left Kerim gently grabbed his glass of Turian brandy.

"I toast to something if I knew what to toast about." he joked.

She giggles. "I'll drink to whatever you'll toast too." She joked also.

Kerim thought for a moment and smiled. "I guess I'll give a toast to Carter, For bringing us together and making this happen for both of us." he answers.

"You mean Astok right? Because he did this." She corrects.

"Astok gave me a view of what you look like without your clothes. But Carter found both of us and saved us from our personal hells and helped us grow closer." Kerim mentions.

"That is true. I guess we can thank them both plus I knew you would enjoy it." Florolia jokes again and giggles.

Kerim and Florolia toast their drinks and both take a small sip.

"Speaking of Astok, you know if you want some payback on him let me know and I'll hunt him down and kick his ass for you. Or bring him over for you to kick his ass." Kerim offered.

"I wouldn't recommend of bringing him to me because well… let's just say he'll be walking back to his office with a broken leg." Florolia jokes.

"Really, and here I thought you were a pacifist." Kerim joked.

"Oh trust me. It's only when it comes to shooting a person or killing them." Florolia corrects.

"Oh I see, you have no problem kicking someone's ass if needed." Kerim asked.

"Oh no trouble at all honey." She answers.

The two laugh some more.

"But hey I am serious, I wouldn't mind helping you getting payback for his peep show he did. Especially since you girls were...checking yourselves." he blushed at the last statement.

"Oh don't worry. I don't mind at all and to be honest. I hope you enjoyed the show as well."

Kerim's face blushed after she said that. "Wow, I didn't know you didn't mind me seeing you...yeah."

"Well in a way we are even, back when I helped you to your room after your fight with daddy, I did see you change clothes and saw you naked, most noticeably your butt." she mentioned with a blush on her face.

"Ah yeah I remember, I take it you liked the sight?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Oh yes I did. It was quite a show." She giggled and smiled a bit.

Kerim smiled a little and took notice of her breasts again. Seeing down her cleavage a little before looking away again.

"Um I guess I do have one question regarding your breasts." he mentions nervously.

"And that would be?" She asks.

"How is it that you have bigger boobs than your older sister Ladia? Are they really real or are they implants?" he asked nervously.

"No they're real, no implants or anything. And to be honest. I have no idea, I guess hereditary or something." She answers.

Kerim sighed sadly, feeling bad for asking such a perverted and personal question.

"Hey it's okay, if you want I can ask you a perverted question to be fair." she offered.

Kerim looked at her. "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

Florolia hesitated a little before asking. "How big is your cock?"

Kerim was taken back by the question as he choked on a small sip from his drink. He didn't know if he needed to answer that or not. Still he decided to give her an answer.

"Last time I checked a little under eight inches long. And in between six and seven inches in girth." he answered.

"Wow, can't wait to see it on your next checkup." She answers and winks at him.

Kerim's face blushed from that answer and from the wink. "Um, moving on, so uh, got any plans for what to do after the mission with Carter?"

"I don't know really. Maybe become a doctor like I said before but I'm not sure yet. What about you?" She asks back.

"Well...I guess I pay my mother a visit. I haven't seen her in twelve years and all that time she thought I was dead until recently. Now that she knows I'm alive, I guess I'll pay her a visit and catch up on lost time." he answered.

"That's lovely. I'll do the same with my father and sister."

"I agree." he held her hand as softly and gentle as he can. "Cerberus robbed you of spending your life with your family. And every time you have a chance to be with them it seems it can only be a short amount of time. So any chance you can take to spend as much lost time with them is something I would recommend for you." he said softly.

"Of course and you do the same for your mother." She said back softly.

"I will." he lets go of her hand.

"So what about us, after the mission?" she asked next.

"Us?"

"Yeah…"

"Um...I don't know I mean uh, I just, well I don't know what will happen in the future but I wouldn't mind continuing with this relationship even more."

Their food finally arrived as Florolia and Kerim began to eat their dinner. Florolia took a small bite of her lobster and shrimp cocktail and instantly sighed in how great it tasted.

"So, how's your food? Did it come out the way you like it?" he asked after take a bite of his steak.

"Oh it's wonderful. I never eaten something this amazing before. I should eat this more often." She smiles while eating.

Kerim chuckled as he took another bite from his steak. "Lobster is a good meat from Earth as they say. But you should also try some steak." Kerim mentions.

The two look at each other for a small moment. They smiled, opened their mouths with Florolia moving some of her lobster to his mouth and Kerim moves some of his steak to her mouth. They both take a bite of the other's food and smiled some more.

"The steak is good too." She smiles.

"Glad you like the steak and that your lobster tastes as delicious as you said it does." he smiled as well.

The two continued eating the rest of their dinner for the next few or more minutes. When they finished they toast one last time before finishing their Turian Brandy. After which Kerim paid for the meal and left the restaurant with Florolia.

"Well where to next?" Kerim asked.

"Well we just had an amazing dinner, so why don't we burn the energy with some dancing?" she asked.

Kerim raised an eyebrow. "Alright, just know one thing. I can't dance."

"Oh come now. Don't be like Shepard. Show me what you got on the dance floor." She says as she drags him to a nearby club.

Once inside they took notice of how large the club was with loud music playing through the speakers for the many people there to dance the night away.

"Come on. Show me what you got." She smiles at him.

"Alright but as I said i warned you when I said I can't dance." he answered with a smile as she dragged him to the dance floor.

"We'll see about that." She smirked.

She takes Kerims arm and makes him wrap around her back as their arms stick straight out and began smoothly sliding their feet across the floor slowly.

"See your not doing that bad." She says softly.

"I guess." he answered.

She giggled as they continue swaying across the dance floor while the DJ was playing tango music as their bodies were very close to each other. Her breasts pressing against his chest made him blush a bit but went along with it then he twirls her out then twirls her back in as they smiled at each other.

"Wow Kerim. I'm impressed." She smiled.

He smiled and continued with the dance. She twirls again while staying close to him until she raised her leg and grabbed hold on around his waist and leaned back a bit. Everyone around them looked very impressed by their dancing as it began drawing in more attention as they begin to advance swinging a little bit faster and making a few more twirls while the music advances. She then twirls out again but this time ends up in another man's face but Kerim pulls her back in as the crowd laughed and they continue moving through the dance as the crowd make room for them. They make their big finale as her leg wraps around his waist and she leans back while he leans forward making their big finish and the crowd applaud.

"So… how did I do?" He asks softly.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance. That was amazing, wonderful!" she said.

He chuckles and smiles a bit as she does the same.

"I told a small fib to surprise you." he tells her while letting her go so they can stand back normally.

"Oh?" She asks.

"I kind of picked up some dance moves accidently while hanging out at bars." he answers.

"Oh you did?"

"Yep, so where to now beautiful?" Kerim asked next.

"Maybe a movie to end a wonderful night with you." Florolia suggests.

"As you wish…" he said as he gave her a romantic kiss in the lips before they left the club and made their way over to a nearby theater.

As they made their way to the theater, Kerim held her hand softly with his normal right hand.

"How does my normal hand feel compared to my cybernetic one?" he asked.

"Feels very strong." She rubs gently getting a better feel of it.

Kerim smiled watching her do so. "So, where did you learn how to dance?"

Florolia gripped his hand a little.

"Well, during my time at you know. I had friends, like that Batarian who taught me how to be a doctor. I also had a human friend who taught me how to dance. It was on days when they didn't experiment on me and it was days like those that kept me sane through all those years of hell." she answered.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I'm just glad to have friends on the inside that's all."

Kerim nods as around that time they arrived at the theatre.

"Well let's see, what are the options for the movie. Says here the top movie currently is that new Blasto movie that came out some time ago. Son of Blasto I think it was called." Kerim mentions.

"Blasto? I never seen that one before." Florolia states.

Kerim starts laughing hysterically. "Alright Son of Blasto it is. Blasto is a movie series that's been around for like forever about the first Hanar Spectre."

"There's a Hanar Spectre?" she asked curiously.

"No that's the joke of the movie and that's what makes it so interesting." he tells her.

"Oh well now that you made it exciting. I wanna go see this Son of Blasto." She smiles while holding onto his arm.

Kerim smiles and pays for two tickets for the "Son of Blasto," movie. Once done they enter the theatre and take notice of how big it is.

"Wow, place is pretty big, so um do you want anything, popcorn, drinks, or what?" Kerim asked.

"Popcorn with lots of butter in it and soda will be fine." She says.

"Okay. I'm going to to get them, you go ahead and find us some seat but be very careful okay." he tells her seriously.

"I will." She says as she looked serious.

Kerim hugs her softly and leaves to go get the refreshments exactly like she requested. She then manages to find good seats in the middle of theater not to close and not to far from the screen as she sits quietly and patiently for him to come back. In the meantime Kerim made his way over to the theater carrying everything he ordered, he was able to easily spot Florolia and made his way over to her. Gently moving by others in his way before finally sitting next to Florolia.

"Alright large popcorn with lots of butter in it , check. Sodas, check. Perfect seats, check. And beautiful girl, double check." Kerim joked.

"Oh Kerim." She blushed and giggled.

Kerim hands her the popcorn and sodas as she requested and set his down. With that all set the two decided to chat a little while they wait for the movie to start.

"I hear from Carter that Garrus' daughter, Leacia, is a huge, huge fan of the Blasto series." Kerim mentions.

"Oh really? I would love to meet her." She answers.

"I'm not sure about me. Kids have always made me nervous in a way. I'm just not really good with them I guess" Kerim confesses.

"Oh I don't believe that... unless if it's the looks that count." She mumbles to herself.

Kerim shrugged. "I guess, I'm not the nicest looking guys."

"But really I think you would be great with children but you never know until you try." She says while gripping his real hand.

Kerim looked at her gripping his hand and looked back at her.

"Try?"

"Yeah, seeing ourselves like this. You ever consider…" She hesitantly asks.

"Consider what?" Kerim asked.

"That maybe we can… have one…" She asks nervously.

His eyes shot open in surprise and almost jumped from his seat. He took a few breaths and calmed himself.

"It's only been one date and not only have you given me permission to get in your panties but you also want to have a kid?" Kerim asked slightly confused.

"I'm sorry, Kerim. I just never had a man by me before. I'm sorry…" She looks away feeling embarrassed.

Kerim softly places a hand on her hand once more which makes her look back at him.

"Hey it's okay, you're new to this and it's still all a first time for you. So I understand. But I just want to experience more dates before we move into something serious. And...well I don't know how to answer the last question. Since I think your dad would castrate me for turning him into a grandfather..."

"It's alright. Thank you for understanding. I just never felt like this about another man like this before. I guess I rushed into this too quickly. I hope this doesn't change anything between us."

"Of course not, let's take it slow and easy and just enjoy ourselves." he whispered softly to her and kissed her gently.

"Okay then and thank you, Kerim. You really are a wonderful person." She whispers back.

The movie's commercials soon plays letting them know the movie is about to begin. As she begins enjoying her refreshments while watching the movie. Kerim did the same though he looked slightly sad.

"I wish I was…" he said to himself very quietly.

"What was that?" She asks.

"Nothing." he answered.

The movie soon starts as the matter of an hour or two as they were in deep action of the movie as Florolia was the edge of her seat while Kerim sit back and relax as if he's seen it before. He was however more interested in Florolia enjoying it more then him since this was her first movie. An explosion from the movie made her jump in excitement and fall into Kerim's arms as he noticed and blushed very deeply. Florolia noticed this as well and quickly lets him go. She blushed deeply and decided to lean onto his chest and with a smile and slowly rubbed his chest. He let her rub his chest while he gently wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and let her lay her head on his shoulder.

"I just love the feeling of you, Kerim." She whispered softly.

"I just love being with you, even if it's just temporary or a while." He answered softly.

"Can it be your worth while?" She asks.

"Anytime with you is worth my while." he smiled. "It sounds cheesy I know but I just always feel at peace with someone whose is just like me like you." he answered.

"Oh Kerim. You and your long speeches." She jokes and giggles.

"Yeah, I know." he smiled as he brought her slightly closer and enjoyed the rest of the movie with her.

The movie finishes as they both walked out with Florolia was very happy and jumpy seeing her first movie. "Oh Kerim. I had so much fun."

"I take that you liked your first movie then?" he asked.

"I've never seen one before until now."

"Then remind me to make plans for us to see more with you." he offered.

"Sure. I'd be glad too."

They call a cab to take them right back to the Citadel cargo bay at the Verminus ship. They walk back into the ship and take the elevator back to the med bay where Florolias room was.

"Kerim, in all of my years. I've never had this much fun in my entire life."

"Never have I." he answered.

She smiled gazing into his eyes as he did the same.

"Um, uh, I think I should go. I'm glad you had fun tonight Florolia, you've earned and deserved it." Kerim mentions.

"I know and you deserve this too." She says as she jumps on him and kisses him deeply.

He was taken back by the kiss but still let it happened and melted into the kiss. Holding her softly and kissing her even deeper. She then breaks it and looked deeply into his eyes while rubbing the back of his head gently.

"Thank you for that." Kerim said softly.

"Of course. See you soon on your next checkup." She pecked kissed him on the lip as she walked into her room.

He watched her enter her room and walked off to the elevator to go to his room. Shortly later, Florolia finished undressing and into her pajama clothes. She plops down on her bed and sighs in relaxation and how happy she felt. She looked over her nightstand and saw her favorite plushie Mr. Maxi. She picked it up and hugged it close to her.

Kerim went off to his bedroom, went to lay on his bed and thought about how he made her very happy. He thinks of a bright future for himself with her and slowly falls asleep relaxing for the night.


	41. Crew: Paramour Part II

Down at a bar in the Citadel, Ladia and Don were at a table having a few drinks as a form of some relaxation a little. Though Don seemed a little worried.

"I don't know it just doesn't feel okay to me. We're here for Security purposes yet that's not suppose to happen until two days and here we are having to wait until then." Don mentions.

"I know that feeling. I wished that we can prepare for this. I mean we have been assigned to this." Ladia answers while taking a sip of of her drink.

Don does the same and lays back at his seat.

"So, how's your sister doing?" Don asks.

"She's doing well really. She's now being more open to Kerim and to the rest of the team. Now she's also dating a man she found interesting." Ladia answers.

"You mean Kerim?" Don asks.

"Yeah Kerim." Ladia answers.

Don took another sip of his drink and thought for a moment.

"So is your dad going to be here for the Reaper War Memorial?" Don asked next.

"I don't know really to be honest. But considering the part he played in it, I'm pretty sure he would be here. That and he is a close good friend of Primarch Victus."

Don nods.

"So when do you want to tell him about...us?" Don asked next.

"I don't know really. I feel like if I tell him he'll rip your balls off and shove them down your throat so you won't be able to make another me." Ladia answers.

"I don't think humans and Turians can reproduce together." Don answers.

"You never know, Don. It may or may not happen."

"I seriously highly doubt it considering how there have been Human and Turian relationships before for the past few years since humans first met Turians and it hasn't happened yet. That and we have very different anatomies and other stuff." He mentions while taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, that's true." She agrees as she takes a sip. "Still if it somehow did happen in the oddest form of irony, I wouldn't mind having a little me of course." Ladia smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow with a smile.

"What do you think it means?" she smirked while giving him a wink.

He blushes, looks down and takes another sip on his beer. She giggles from his reaction and takes a sip of her drink as well.

"You know since we're here at the Citadel with somewhat time off, what do you say we make the best of it and spend some much needed time with each other, like a date?" she asks.

'Uh… sure. That'll be great." Don agrees.

The two finish their drinks real quick and get up.

"So uh, do we start now and if we do, do we have to go back and get dressed or something. Or do we just go as we are?" Don asks.

"Well I mean if you want to get dressed but you know. Were not really proper as you think we are." Ladia answers.

"Well I know you are very proper but I don't have a suit. The only thing I got close to that is my military dress uniform." he answered.

"And the only thing I have is just ordinary Turian made dress." She also answered.

"But didn't you and your sister go shopping for outfits here a while back?" he asks.

"We did but I mostly shopped for her." She answered.

"Then I think I know what we could do first, shop for you some very nice dresses and anything you want." Don mentions.

"Are you saying you want to buy a lady some clothes?" She asks with a smirk.

"What do you think?" he asked with a smirk himself.

"Then I say let's go."

The two made their way to the the silversun strip area since they were close to it anyrate. After searching around the many different places and stores before finding a dress store.

"Shall my lady?" He asks gentlemen like.

"Lead the way." she answers while holding onto his arm.

They both smiled at each other and walked in happily into the store. They find their way to clothes section in a mix of male and female clothes as she begins picking out a few dresses she see's and went into the changing room.

"Wait here while I get dress. I want you to be my personal spectator to let me know what looks good and not looks good on me okay." she requested as she headed into the changing room with her many different dresses.

"Okay then." He sits down in front of it waiting for her to get dressed.

After a short amount of time she comes out in her first outfit. It consisted of a short black cocktail dress with a lacey floral pattern around the neckline. Complete with matching black Turian style strap high heel shoes, necklace with pendant and a white garter on her left leg.

Don looks at her from top to bottom analyzing to see if she looked good in it but he shake his head. She goes back in to change into her next outfit she picked out next. She comes back out in a black mini skirt dress with a small tied bow on her waist with her see through robe and posed for him. He then gives the same answer and she goes back in again to her next outfit.

She comes back out in a red and black long formal dinner dress with a long v-shaped sleeve opened for both legs. She also had red Turian style leggings along with her Turian style leather boots and gave another pose. This time he gave different answer with hand giving a few twists giving a neutral answer as she goes back in to get her next outfit.

She comes again with another outfit as she was wearing a dark purple sweater with designed looking tears around her waist showing some her skin. She also had long light purple forearm fingerless gloves with a couple of rings and bracelets on her fingers and wrists with and finally light purple leggings with Turian style purple and black boots. He nodded with a smile but gave it another neutral answer as goes back in for the last time to get the last outfit.

She comes back out in her last outfit as Don's eyes open wide as she was in a red bikini like sweater with a large and open collar showing off her cleavage with her breasts. She also wore strapped forearm pieces and leg strapped pieces as her body was very exposed showing her slim legs and breasts.

"How about now?" She asks while striking a pose.

Don gulped as he blushed.

"Hot damn…" he answered.

"You don't like it do you?" She blushes looking away.

"No as in hot damn that's sexy…" he answered real quickly.

"So… you like it?" She looked up at him.

"If I didn't my pants would not be hurting right now. Wait a minute…" Don face blushed even more after saying that sentence to answer her questions.

Ladia laughed at his comment and blushed a bit. "I'm glad it gives you a nice hard on." She says and winks at him.

Don gulps nervously. "Well um, I thought all the dresses looked good on you but the one you're wearing now I think personally shows off how really beautiful you are compared to all the tough looking outfits you normally wear." Don scratches his head. "So if you like I can get you all of them if you want."

"You mean it? You'll buy them for me?" She asks him with her eyes glazing.

"As a man of always his word I mean every word I said." he answered.

She jumps on him and hugs him tightly with large smile on her face. "Thank you, Don."

Don smiles and hugs her back. After they let each other go, she changes back into her normal outfit for Don to purchase all of the outfits she picked and showcased. Once that was done, the two walked outside with Don carrying the bag of clothes for her.

"Let's get someone to take these back to the ship and get back to dating." She says while smiling.

"Alright, but who I wonder will…" Don asked and stopped when he noticed Jade at the Castle Arcade area trying to play Shattered Eezo game.

"Jade?" Ladia calls out to her.

Jade finally performs the final and beats the opponent. "In your face!" she cheered out.

"Jade, is that you?" Don also calls out to her.

Jade notices them. "Oh Don, Ladia what brings you two here?"

"Oh just getting to know each other better. What brings you out here?" Ladia asks.

"Oh just doing something to kill time before the Reaper Memorial thing in two days." she answers.

"That's good. I've never seen you out before. What made you come out?" Don asks.

"Boredom on the ship with nothing to do." she joked.

They both chuckled. "Hey Jade. I was wondering if you can do me a favor." Ladia asks.

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you bring my dresses to my office? I bought these for… special occasions but we don't have time to go back to the ship. Do you mind if you bring them to my office?" She asks.

"Sure, I was just about to head back to the ship to turn in my wins. I can take them to your office for you." she offered.

"Oh thank you, Jade. This means a lot to me."

Ladia hands her the bag of clothes. "Anytime Ladia, you two have fun while you can." she mentions and walks off to head back to the ship.

"Now shall we get back to it?" Don asks politely.

Ladia smiled and held his arm. "Lead the way."

They both smiled at each other and continued walking around looking for something else to do. Until they stumble upon Armax Arsenal Arena as Ladia shakes Don's arm in excitement wanting to go in and they both went in.

Once inside, they sign up for a match and pick out the customs for it. Choosing to just go at it by just them. Next choosing to have the match at the Armax Classic map. Finally they choose to just fight regular Combat Mechs for enemies. Once done they go into the armor to change into their respective armors and gears to get ready.

"Ready?" Don asks.

She cocks her sniper rifle. "Lock and loaded whenever you are."

"Oh yeah. Let's do this."

The two load their guns and step out into the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's combat night in the Armax Arsenal Arena!" the Armax VI announced over the loudspeakers as the crowed cheered wildly for Ladia and Don as they made their approach.

Don and Ladia got into positions and readied themselves. Don activates his fortification power while taking cover behind close to the middle of the arena. Ladia got into a sniping position and activated tactical cloak.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Round One." The two heard the Armax VI announced before the first squad of Combat Mechs appeared.

Don was the first to attack the Combat Mechs just as they appeared. He threw a frag grenade to try and take them out while they were all grouped up together.

Ladia next takes a headshot through 4 combat droids as she was 15 points on the scoreboard then omni-bowed one of the combat mechs in the chest and exploded the group.

"Come on baby. Try and beat me." Ladia taunts.

"Oh so it's a contest now. Alright I'll shake your sexy bouncy Turian booty." Don called back as he shot a carnage shot at one mech to destroy it and shoots down three more mechs in a quick succession.

"Nice. Try and beat this." Ladia says as she shoots one of the mine traps and blows up the heavy Mech and some of the canine drones at the same time.

Don shoots down the canine drones making a run towards him. When one collapsed and rolled towards him, he kicked it towards a group of combat mechs. Ladia took the opportunity to perfectly shoot the power core of the flying canine drone to cause it to explode and destroy it along with five other mechs.

"Hey! That was my kill!" Don called out.

"Sorry baby. You have to be quick like me." She giggled and continues.

Don only groans and continues shooting down any combat mechs closeby.

Ladia continues on as well as she throws a few frags as one caught it but blew up into pieces leaving the head only. The timer was about to go out soon as Don continues flipping over some of the combat droids and shotgunning down a few combat mechs. Ladia also continued head shooting as many combat mechs as she could and using her Omni-Bow to fire target seeking bolts towards any Combat Mechs hiding behind cover.

"Care to make the final blow, baby?" Don asks.

"Don't mind if I do."

Ladia aims with her sniper rifle and perfectly head shoots the last combat mech right between it's eyes. The timer goes out as the scoreboard begins tailing up the shots as it ends with Ladia getting the highest score. Ladia jumps in joy and whooping as she hugs Don.

"I won!" She says happily.

Don smiled and hugged Ladia back.

"I kind of let you win but then again I can't shoot as good as you can." he answered.

"Oh please, Don as if." She jokes.

"I am serious, I don't think there's anyone on the team that can shoot as amazing and as accurate as you can." Don tells her.

"Oh Don. You know how to make a girl blush." She blushed.

"Alright let's go claim our reward and move on with the date." he offered.

"Of course. Lead the way." She says while holding onto his arm.

The two exit the arena to change back into their normal outfits. A they made their way silversun strip. Don took notice of the Castle Arcade they met Jade earlier and thought of something.

"I just got an idea." Don mentions as he walks inside.

"What's that?" Ladia asks.

Don only smiled as he just walks in and heads over to the Claw Game. Paying five hundred credits, he starts it up and carefully aims the claw towards the ever changing colors balls. He waits patiently and at the right moment, grabs a grand prize orange ball. As the prized orange ball falls out of the slot, Don picks it up, opens it and gets an adorable Krogan Plushie.

"Getting you a cute toy." Don comments answering her earlier questions.

She gasps happily, takes it and hugs it tightly. "Don, it's so cute. I love it."

"Glad you do, with everything going so nicely I think a celebration is in order. So what do you say to me treating you to a very nice and romantic dinner." he offers.

"You know we can just eat at a regular restaurant. You don't have to be so fancy for me." She giggled.

"I know, but hey, I don't mind becoming Mr. Fancy for Ms. Beautiful and lovely." he winks at her while smirking.

She blushes deeply while holding the Plushie tightly. "Oh Don. You really know how to make feel me good. I'll take that fancy dinner." She accepts.

He offers her arm for which she accepts and takes it while he leads the way to somewhere nice for them to eat. Sometime later, they arrive at a human Italian cafe.

"Ever had Italian?" Don asked.

"I've never had it before. I would love to try it." Ladia answers.

Don chuckles as they walked in and got their seats. The Batarian waiter came once they got their seats.

"Welcome to Mario's Cafe. What can I get you two to start off for drinks?" he asked.

"Um, I'll have a cold beer in a frosted mug." Don answers.

The waiter writes it down and looks at Ladia.

"Oh I'll just have some Turian Brandy extra cold please." Ladia answers.

The waiter wrote it down and walked off to go get their drinks. Leaving the couple sometime to chat on anything.

"So I got a question Ladia. Have you ever been on any dates before me?" Don asked curiously.

"No… to be honest with you. Daddy, never lets me date other boys when I was in school. Ever since then I was too afraid to date other men. He was afraid I would get hurt or killed." Ladia answers honestly.

"So is that why you went and started that lie that you were a lesbian?" Don asked.

"Yes because I didn't want to start trouble with my dad." She looks down sad.

"Hey it's okay I understand." he smiled and rubbed her cheek softly with his hand.

She takes notice and lightly touches his hand. "I never felt what a true man's hand felt like."

"It's what it should feel like. So what did your dad think about you when he thought you were a lesbian?" Don asked.

"He never did find out and if he did he would know me very well enough to know it would be a huge lie used to protect me from pervs." she answered.

"Wow, sounds like overprotective daddy huh?" Don joked.

"You better believe it." She smiled.

"But hey gotta understand your dad's point of view. He thought he lost your sister aka his youngest daughter when she was very young. And he had already lost his wife your mother before that. I be just like him if I was in his shoes and your were the only thing I had left in my world." Don mentions.

"You know Don. If us dating wasn't a secret he would love to meet you. Your sweet, kind, thoughtful and quite romantic as well." She says while smiling.

"I'm sure he would it's just I mean. I would have to first prove myself in a CQC fight just like Kerim had to with your sister." Don sighed.

"Don, maybe you don't need to fight him. You can do it the human way like going for a beer or go watch a game together. Have something in common you know." Ladia suggests.

'Yeah but I can understand the Turian way and in all honesty it makes sense. Because like Kerim I would be showing and proving to him that I'm just as capable of defending and fighting for you like he can whenever you are in danger or in a tight spot that you can't handle by yourself." Don mentions softly.

"But he's seen you fight before. He knows you can fight for yourself and me. Don't you remember when you first met my father when we started?" She asks softly.

"I know, I know. And I will admit seeing how he was able to beat Kerim who's the CQC expert of the Vipers, I know for a fact he would easily kick my ass in a painful style." Don rubbed his neck a little.

"Yes I don't want a broken boyfriend. I love you too much to see you broken." She says as she rubs his hand gently.

Don sighed and gently held her hand.

"Yeah, though Kerim did get better, I cannot imagine what your sister must've thought seeing him that badly hurt after the fight." Don comments.

"She thought she was gonna lose him and I… don't want to lose you…" She says as she was about tear up.

"Hey it's okay don't cry cheer up we're on a date and it's suppose to be all about you having a great fun time." he whispered while wiping the tears from her eyes and kissing her softly.

She looked up at him and smiled at him. She felt that kiss mean everything to her as she kisses him back and blushes.

The two finished just as their drinks were brought over to their table. "Are you two ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Yes we are ready." Ladia answers.

"What can I get you two?" he asked.

"I guess I'll have the spaghetti with parmesan cheese and extra meat balls." Ladia ordered.

The waiter wrote it down and looked at Don.

"I'll have the Lasagna." he ordered.

The waiter wrote it down, took their menus, and walked off to go get their orders filled.

"So how have been since you joined Carter's team?" Don asked.

Ladia nods slightly.

"Well, there's allot to take in since I joined since allot stuff has happened since I joined that I didn't think was going to be possible." Ladia answers.

"Like what?"

"Well the biggest one being finding my little sister who I haven't seen since I was four years old. Then there's all the...stuff we've seen Cerberus capable of that has kept me up at some nights. Me finding a cute human boyfriend. Yeah a lot to take in." Ladia answered.

"Yeah I can't blame you. For me it's the Cerberus that keeps me thinking on what the hell are they doing with the Reaper Tech. I mean I'm not afraid of those jerks but I am scared of how irrational they can be. Plus I finally got me a sexy turian girlfriend." Don answers with a wink.

"Didn't you have other girlfriends before me. Like I recall there was a moment of trying to hit on some Asari dancers?" Ladia asked with a smirk while crossing her arms.

"Nah that was just after you said no to me and I tried getting others but it never works out for me." Don answers.

"So all the stuff Astok and Darex said about you regarding Asari dancers were true huh?" she joked.

"Yeah, I'm not good with women." Don answers as he slouches back.

"So here's a question, how were you able to figure out my special lie about being a lesbian was just a lie?" she asked next.

"I didn't. I just took a shot and you caved." Don answered with a smile.

"So you took a shot while still thinking I was a lesbian even though I really wasn't. How did you know I would've caved?"

"I didn't think you would break. You looked like one of those tough girls that felt proud of to be lesbian like Jolee."

"So what was the first thing that came to mind when you found out I wasn't?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lonely, needed someone to love, stressed… shall I go on?" Don asks.

"No I think you're good. You know, a thought occured."

"W-What?" Don asks.

"Since Kerim is the Viper's top CQC expert and was able to go toe to toe with daddy. Ever thought taking some classes under him to maybe to...I don't know, give daddy the idea that he doesn't need to fight you in order for you to be strong enough to protect me in situations required?" Ladia suggested.

Don's mouth dropped as he felt his heart stopped.

"Are you kidding, Kerim would tear me apart limb by limb dancing with me in a ring of fire." Don groaned.

"But it's the only way for you and I to stay together." Ladia answers.

"I thought you said you didn't want me facing your dad in a CQC fight just to prove him I'm worthy to date you?" Don asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your right. If I know my daddy any better and almost acts like Carter. Maybe… just maybe you can give it the human bonding thing." She suggests.

Don nods and takes a small sip of beer as she does the same with her Turian brandy.

"I can try to bond with your old man. I just hope he'll go through with it."

"Well, he's going to be here for the memorial so maybe after the ceremony speech and stuff, maybe I can...well I don't know I mean it would...let's just not talk about it and just enjoy today and talk about it tomorrow."

The waiter soon returned with their ordered meals and placed them at their table.

"Yeah." Don agrees as he begins eating as Ladia does the same. Sometime much later after they had finished eating a great meal, Don lets out a very loud belch.

"Excuse me." he comments and finishes his beer.

She let out a large belch, covers her mouth and blushes. "Excuse me."

Don started laughing and pats Ladia on the shoulder. "Well Done, couldn't have done it better myself." he congratulated her.

She smiled and laughed as well along with him. Soon after she finished her drink while Don paid for the meal for them to leave. Before Don got up, Ladia gently stopped him

"One last thing before we head back." Ladia suggests.

"And what's that?" Don asks.

"I'll show you." Ladia gets up and drags him out of the restaurant to a nearby photo booth.

"Let's remember this night." She says with a smile.

The two began posing for the camera as the camera begins taking photos of them until Ladia brings him close and licks his right cheek with her blue tongue as it shows blue saliva and takes the last photo. Don's face was blushing with a slight surprised look on his face when it took the last photo of this position. When the photo booth printed out the photos, Ladia grabbed them and showed them to Don.

"You look very cute, Don." Ladia comments jokingly.

Don chuckled at the look of his surprised face and hugged Ladia softly. "I'll treasure these forever."

"I know you will. Care to take this lady home?" She asks with smirk.

"Way ahead of you." he answers as he taps his omni-tool to call in a cab. Taking a cab, they headed back to the Verminus and arrived within fifteen minutes. Once there, Don walked Ladia back to her office.

"Had fun?" he asked.

"Oh yes I did. Did you?" She asked.

"Very much." he answered.

"I'm glad you did. I wished we did this sooner." Ladia comments while holding his hand.

"Yeah me too." Don answers.

The two arrived at Ladia's office, walked inside and closed the door behind them. They both gaze into each other's eyes as they couldn't bare the thoughts of each other anymore and began kissing each other roughly as it was a long time coming between them. They moan under each other's breath while french kissing at the same time.

"I've always loved you, Don." Ladia comments.

"I know baby, I've always loved you as well." he answered.

Ladia stops him for a moment as she went to go lock the door so no one interferes with them. She runs back to him and pounces on him and continues kissing him as he holds her up. He continued making out with her until he suddenly picked her up while still kissing her deeply and laid her on her desk closeby. Don takes off his blue jacket then his tank top showing off his well fit chest with a small tattoo on his upper right chest and she blushed very deeply. She next takes her dress as it slides down to her ankle as Don was surprised to see her slim body in her leggings, a very thin panties and her push up bra on.

"So what do you think?" she asked while posing for him.

Don was speechless and could only say. "Uhhh…"

She giggled at his response. "By the way, what kind of tattoo is that?" she asked pointing to his tattoo.

"It's a heart with thorns around it. I thought it was cool at the time." Don answers.

She giggled slightly and then sat on her desk. With a wink she softly and slowly took her leggings off slowly one by one. Making sure to pose with a raised leg as she did so. Don also began to strip his pants down to his underwear and does the same to his socks and boots. Ladia whistled at his very fit and large muscular body that was now only just underwear just like her.

"Now the fun part begins." He says with a smirk.

"I can't wait." she smirked as she posed for him on her desk some more.

Don pulls down his underwear slowly as it already was fully erected. As it came off completely his large cock flings out along with his large ball sack, as Ladia was very surprised to see how large it was and blushed very deeply.

"Like the package?" he smirked.

Ladia was very speechless as slowly and cautiously holds his large cock gently. She then pushes him down into her chair and she pulls off her bra and shows off her D-cup size breasts as Don jaws dropped.

"Wow… It's like your sisters but yours is way better." Don comments.

"You mean that even though her's are bigger?' she asked.

"Yeah but I love yours better than your sister. Your sisters is a bit much. No offense." Don comments and blushes.

"Well… I'm glad you think I'm prettier than my sister." Ladia answers with a smirk.

She lowers her head down and kisses him deeply while rubbing her pantie covered slit on his naked manhood. Don and Ladia moan as she was rubbing her womanhood against him as she wants him to go insider her badly until she got very wet. She started grinding on his manhood faster through her panties while making out with him roughly. Slipping her tongue inside his mouth while he squeezed and rubbed her large boobs in his hands.

"Don, let me taste your sweet cock." Ladia requests.

"Only if you take off your panties and show me that sweet pussy of yours." he also requested.

She smirked as she stands up then slowly pulls down her panties to her ankle, picks it up and tosses it into Don's face. It landed on his face, soaking his face a little with her juices. He took a very deep wiff which made his dick harden even more. When he took them off his face he saw Ladia with her back turned to him bending over and giving him a perfect view of her pussy. She wiggled her butt a little and spread her pussy lips wide to give him a view inside her womanhood.

"Oh yeah, Ladia. You have the greatest pussy I've ever seen." Don comments.

She turned around and got on her knees while scooting close to his cock. "Want to get it nice and ready to enter later?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Make it nice and wet." He answers with a smile.

"I will, but first, these things look like they want some attention first." she comments as she lowered her head to his balls laying on the seat.

She begins licking his ball sack as her blue tongue began leaving marks all over it as if she was painting it. Don softly moaned at the feeling of his balls getting the first part of the many pleasurable attention his body will be getting.

"Oh Ladia. You may be the best shot on the team but you're the greatest at this." Don comments.

She winked at him before giving both his balls a gentle kiss and taking his right testicle in her mouth to play and suck on. After a long moment of doing that she did the samething to his left testicle with the same amount of time. When she finished giving the left testicle the same amount of pleasure and time, she took both balls in her mouth to do the same for both of them. She begins biting it gently playing with them as if they were chew ball toy. Don was shaking in pleasure as she did this to his large sperm pent up testicles, causing him to grip the arm wrests hard.

She smirked wide, lets his balls go, and started licking the tip of the head of his dick softly in gentle licks. Don moans as he watches her licking the tip making it wet. She licks it a little more with her blue tongue some more and began increasing her efforts some more now rubbing and licking the entire head with her tongue.

"Oh Ladia yes." Don says while moaning.

She suddenly soon stuck the head inside her mouth and started sucking on the head softly while swirling her tongue all around it. He moans louder as he sees her adding her breasts around his manhood then began stroking it with her breasts and sucking on the head at the same time. Don gripped the hand rests of the chair as he cringed heavily to try and keep himself from not blowing soon. He was moaning loudly at how good this was feeling while his body was shaking with pleasure.

"Oh God Ladia. This is amazing." Don cries out.

She smirked at him and decides to go deeper into her throat and picked up the pace as Don moaned louder. He almost jumped up from his seat and had to hold himself from doing that. He was now in a pure pleasurable bliss and was desiring more. Placing his hands on the back of Ladia's head he started thrusting up in her mouth while she continued to deepthroat him.

"Oh yes, Ladia. I'm gonna blow soon." Don cries out.

She stops what she was doing and takes his dick out of her mouth leaving his cock covered in her blue saliva. "Not yet you're not. Because all that pent up cum in going into my pussy. But before that, you need to get it ready for your dick." she mentions as she sat up on her desk and spreads her legs and pussy wide for him.

"Oh yeah. This is gonna be good." Don says as he gets on his knees and places his head in between her legs. He sniffs her pussy which made his mouth water for a good taste. He gently puts his mouth on it and gently kisses it and sucks on it slowly as she moans.

"Oh by the spirits, Don. Yes like that." Ladia moans.

He licks both her pussy lips softly and gently, every now and then he licked the pussy hole a little before going back to her folds. She moans a little louder as she grips her desk a little bit from his majestic tongue and she blushes very hard. He soon stuck his tongue inside her breeding hole and started swirling his tongue all around inside her pussy while sucked on her clitorist with his mouth and rubbed her pussy folds with his hands.

"Oh my Spirits, Donatello. Yes that feels so good." She cries out.

He soon increased his efforts even more and engulfed her pussy in his mouth as he stuck his tongue even deeper to the point it touched the entrance to her womb.

"Oh Don! I didn't think you could go that deep." She gasps loudly.

He placed his hands on her jiggling boobs and played with them. Pulling and squeezing her nipples roughly while he continued his oral pleasure to her.

"Oh Don. You better make me squirt good." She moans loudly.

He only responded by increasing his efforts even more. She moaned at every moment until she finally came in Don's face squirting in his face with lavender colored translucent liquid. Don immediately became addicted and positioned his mouth to drink as much of her nectar as he could possibly can.

"By the spirits, Don. You have quite a tongue there." She moans lightly.

When he finished, he releases his mouth from her pussy but gave her one last gentle lick before looking back up and wiping his face. "Thank you my dear I'll take that as a complement."

"Oh you should. Now you're ready for the good part." She says as she lays back on the desk with her legs wide open.

He grabs his dick, softly rubs the tip of it on her pussy folds that made her moan loudly. With it positioned in her hole, he gently started slowly and gently inserting inside her until the tip of it touched her virgin barrier.

"Ready when you are." Don answers.

"Then break me." She says with a smirk.

He gently nods and with a quick powerful thrust, he tore through her virgin barrier. Ladia almost let out a painful screech until Don caught her mouth with his in a deep romantic kiss and let's her moan in his mouth until she calmed down from the pain.

He starts off with a slow pace while still kissing her and playing with her breasts a bit. She was still cringing in pain but was slowly getting used to it. Don looked down and noticed her dark blue blood dripping from her pussy after breaking her barrier.

"Do you want me to stop or go slower?" he asked very concerned for her.

"No. Don't stop. I want to get rid of the pain. Keep going." She grunts and answers.

"Alright but let me know if it gets too much for you okay?" he requests while softly rubbing her cheek gently.

"Okay." She moans lightly.

He placed his hands on her hips and started thrusting inside her gently but slightly faster than he was earlier. Ladia was still grunting but it was for discomfort instead of pain. Signifying that the pain was slowly going away and soon to be replaced with pleasure.

"Oh Don yes. Please. Fuck me harder." Ladia requests.

Don did as he was requested and started adding more force into his thrust, slowly making them rougher and harder. She moans louder gripping the table as her clitoris began to shift more and as her walls tighten a bit from his massive manhood. He started increasing his efforts with every thrust as he soon lets her hips go to grab her boobs and play with them while he reached down and kissed her softly and romantically. She moans loudly under her breath as she barely felt the pain anymore as moans louder and he begins kisses her on the neck. He began picking up the pace and started fucking her faster and harder as if their very lives were dependent on it. He reached his head down and started kissing and sucking both her breasts, areolas, and nipples at the same time while he banged her hard and fast.

"Oh Don yes! Fuck me good." Ladia cries out.

He started slamming inside her to the point it made her desk shake and somewhat knock the air out of her. His muscles flexing with each thrust, his veins pulsating pumping more blood and adrenaline. Their bodies covered from head to toe in severe sweat that it made a puddle underneath him.

Don picks her again as they both lay on the top the desk as he continues to thrust into her with ravaged ferocity. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and countered thrust with the same amount of ferocity as he was to try and increase their ever growing pleasure as much as they can.

"Oh Don. You really are good at this." She moans out loudly.

"Ladia I'm gonna cum soon. Where do you want me to blow?" he grunted as he still thrusted into her roughly and fast while doing everything he can to hold it inside him.

"Right inside of me but first." She says as she pushes him down as she was on top of him. She continued to thrust herself down on his cock while in a squatting position.

Don countered thrust with the same hardcore verocity he had been giving but only added even more as he was on the verge of breaking. Just when he thought he could hold on just a little more, she came again and squirted all over his cock which poured down to his ever burning balls. With a loud yell his balls pumped all the pent up cum to the head of his dick where it opened and sprayed a torrent of his Human sperm inside her Turian womb.

"Oh Donatello. You've given me the pleasure I've been waiting for so long." She screamed while she felt her womb fill to the brink of who knew how long of build up he had kept in his human orbs.

Don continued to thrust wildly into her while continuing to blow inside her. After two to three minutes of doing so he finished and collapsed on the desk while Ladia did the same and collapsed on top of him.

The two breathed heavily and hard while soaking wet in their own sweat. Don relaxes as Ladia lays right next to him as she grabs her blanket from her couch and covered each other. Afterwards she cuddled up with him as she looked up at him.

"Don, that was… truly amazing." Ladia comments.

"I know, because you were there." he mentions.

"What do you mean?" She asks curiously.

He gently handed her the adorable Krogan plushie and kissed her romantically.

"That I do love you very much Ladia." he answered.

"I love you too, Don." She answers.

They kissed each other romantically as they both fall asleep nicely for the rest of the night. Realizing that they're relationship will conquer anything regardless of whatever throws at them


	42. Citadel: R&R

Darex and Amuya were heading their way up to the docking bay to exit the Verminous ship. As they were taking the elevator, Amuya noticed Darex seemed bothered about something.

"Darex, what's wrong?" she asked.

Darex sighed as he laid his head on the wall a little.

"I hope Carter isn't mad about us rather being in the bed then helping him out on Thessia…" he answered feeling regretful.

"Oh Darex. I'm sure he has probably he's over it now." Amuya answers.

"He sounded pretty mad last time we talked with him. I believe his words were not now…" Darex sighed again.

"I remember but it's my fault for not taking the mission when I'm required to. He's mad at me for it. So don't worry about it." Amuya comforts.

"Still I hope he's not mad at any of us." Darex mentions as he softly rubbed her cheek with his large hand affectionately.

She holds it closely and rubs it more into face feeling a bit more happy. About a short minute later, the elevator arrived at the docking bay and opens where they bump into Carter who was waiting for the elevator to go somewhere.

"Oh, hello Carter." Amuya greets nervously.

"Oh hey guys…" Carter greets back.

Darex sighs nervously as he tried to say something. "Hey Carter uh, I'm very, very deeply sorry about what happened back on Thessia. Don't be mad at Amuya please it was me who talked her into staying…" he tried apologising as best as he could still very nervous about Carter maybe still being mad.

Carter sighs. "I needed Amuya for that mission, because Amuya knew this cult better, and now Kriat had some heart attack or something from that mission. So what do you two have to say for yourselves?" Carter asks.

The two remained silent not sure what they could say. Still Darex said something.

"Brother, its my fault if you must be angry with someone then let it be with me and not Amuya please." Darex asked.

"Alright Darex but remember. When a mission is being called and I choose either of you. You answer. Understand?" Carter asks.

Darex nods his head. "Is Kriat gonna be okay?" he asked.

"He's alright for now. He's stable." He answers.

Darex wasn't sure what to say next, feeling very terrible for his actions.

"Look when Kriat had a heart attack it wasn't your fault." Carter states.

"But I let everyone down just to take care of a sexual urge. I let you down, brother." Darex sighed.

"Hey we all make mistakes even I do sometimes. Don't worry about it now. So rest up as much as you can before the Memorial. I'm going to need it anyways after the shit we've been through." Carter sighs.

Darex nods in agreement and exits the elevator with Amuya while Carter enters. He smiles a little at them before the elevator closes and takes him somewhere.

"Hey don't let it eat you up, come on, let's go get a drink at the Chora's Den, I'm buying." Axel suggested as the two just noticed him and Astok about to leave. Astok still hand his arm broken and had to wear a sling.

Darex looked towards Amuya to see what she wanted to do.

"Amuya, what are you doing later?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to hang out with the gals a little, you go have some fun with the guys if you want big guy." she smiled and patted on the shoulder a little.

"Yeah I guess. See you around." He smiled.

She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek before walking off. He watches her walk off as he went to go join Axel and Astok.

"Hey wait guys! I'm joining."

"Relax we can't drink without you big guy." Astok comments.

"Where's Don?" Darex asked.

"Let's just say he's spending the day with certain special lady he's been laying eyes on." Axel answers.

"Oh I see." Darex smirked as the three walked off to the Chora's Den bar. Meanwhile, Amuya arrived at the greenery of the ship to see what Anetti was up to. When she arrived she sees Anetti and Jolee getting ready to leave.

"Hey Amuya, ready for a girls night out?" Jolee asked.

"Oh yes certainly. I've been meaning to have this for a while now." Amuya answers.

The three enter the elevator. "Where are the others?"

"Um, Ladia is spending some quality time with the special person she talked about so yeah. Her sister, Florolia, is currently on a date with her boyfriend Kerim…" Anetti answered while snickering a little at the last part.

"Zea said she wanted to stay on the ship and spend some time with Carter, so it's just us." Jolee answers next.

"What about Genesis?" Amuya asked.

Jolee and Anetti remained silent for a short moment.

"Well crap we never thought to ask her." Jolee answers.

"Why? She seems more likely to learn more of being a female. I mean she is the first Geth female so let's take her under our wing. Come on, it'll be fun." Amuya encourages.

Anetti and Jolee look at each other and look back at Amuya.

"If she wants to. It's just she always busy, we just figured she didn't want to be bothered but alright we'll ask her." Anetti mentions.

"Alright then. Invite her." Amuya insists.

Jolee taps the button for the elevator to take them to Genesis' room. When they got there they saw Genesis was in the middle of talking to her creators aka her parents on the other line of the holo device.

"Have you been well Genesis, you haven't had any major incidents like what happened on Rannoch have you?" Renie'Lemin asked curiously and worringly.

"Of course not mother. With Zea'Nara's advanced technician skills. I am very quite well with my end results." Genesis answers.

"Zea'Nara's advance skills in the field of engineering, tech, and Geth biology has been noted by many of her superiors in her file. We would've not given her your data and blueprints without being 100% sure that she would be fully capable of taking care of you while we could not." Apex told Genesis.

"Father, she is quite handy at her work. I was hoping you would give her more faith." Genesis states.

"Her file and view of her work on the field is enough to provide me with the prove and information to know she is capable of keeping you in good shape without us. I would've had her join you when you first came aboard the Verminus if it wasn't for all the other possible candidates. I had to be precisely 100% sure in order to secure and insure your safety Genesis." Apax told her in his usual logical tone.

"I am fine, father. You may stop concealing me from your overprotective tactics."

"Please Apax. Stop suffocating her. Your making her feel uncomfortable." Renie'Lemin protests.

Apax looks at Reinie'Lemin a moment before looking back at Genesis.

"Suffocation is the medical term of to stop the respiration of as by strangling or asphyxiation. To deprive of oxygen preventing the access of air to the blood through the lungs or analogous organs. Genesis appears to not be suffering any of those symptoms. Also I am merely answering her question of faith regarding Zea'Nara. As I have stated her file and reports from other superiors have shown and detailed the reason why we have entrusted her with Genesis' blueprints." Apax corrected in his usual logic manner. Causing Reine'Lemin to groan annoyingly.

"Yes, I understand what you have done but in the humans slang meaning that "you won't let me live it down" Genesis states.

Apax tilts his head slightly in confusion.

"No data available." he answered.

"I think I'm gonna need to take something along with a very strong drink for my headache from all this talk of logic…" Reine'Lemin groaned.

"I understand, mother. I can sense your stress levels rising. I suggest you lean on heavy drinking and spend time with friends or maybe even find a consort that suits you." Genesis suggests.

"I would highly disapprove of such actions. Consumption of alcohols only purpose other than relieve pain destroys the brain cells and renders the drinker inoperative and could lead to serious issues and health problems. Considering Quarian mating issues still present, the choice of a consort could cause your mother Reine'Lemin to develop a number of diseases both common and sexual. Hanging out with friends would be the only logical choice out of those recommendations that would not lead or cause further harm to her." Apax corrected again.

"Are you jealous, Apax? Do you find me interesting?" Reine'Lermin asks with a smirk under her mask.

"Jealousy or jealous is defined by a number of reasons. One such definitions is the fiercely protective or vigilant of one's rights or possessions. I was only stating the possible harm that could come from Genesis' suggestions for your headache and stress levels. This unit does not wish harm to be done for either Reine'Lermin or Genesis. Therefore my recommendation is take some head medicine and spend time with friends and maybe relax. Please do not put further harm to yourself with the consumption of alcohol or maybe a consort with a mate that has a fifty to fifty chance of infecting you." Apax says as he looks down back at Reine'Lermin.

"And I'm guessing it's you that wants to relax with me and have fun with. Am I right?" She says as she grows closer to Apax while rubbing his metal chest.

Apax remains silent for a moment.

"Considering our status and relationship and the years we have known and worked together. Along with your suggestion to want to play the role of mother and me the father of Genesis. It would be highly recommended as the organics would say. Give a good example for our little girl." he answered.

"I knew there was a heart in you somewhere. Genesis, we'll see you soon at the Reaper Memorial. As for you Apax were gonna have some fun." She says with a smirk.

"If you are referring to a sexual intercourse I still highly disapprove since this construct was not made or equipped with anything that would be for that. Not to mention any involvements with me could also possibly lead to possible infections which this unit does not want to cause you." Apax correct.

"Apax, I was just referring to spending time with each other I didn't mean that. We'll catch you later sweetheart. I got to once again continue trying to organicise your father some more." Reine'Lermin comments quickly as she shuts off the holo device.

Genesis turns around and sees Amuya, Jolee and Anetti as she already knew they were in the room. "Greetings Amuya, Jolee, and Anetti. How may I serve you?" She asks.

"So you're not embarrassed that we just heard a conversation you just had with your parents?" Anetti asked.

"I do not need to feel embarrassment since I have no mental emotions what so ever. So I have no feelings for the situation." Genesis answers.

"Don't you ever wish you could have some?' Jolee asks.

"Wishing? Organic customs elutes me." Genesis answers.

They remain silent for a moment. "We just came and see if you wanted to join us in our ladies night out?" Amuya asked. "After all, you are a lady and the first female Geth."

"I understand and if I'm to learn organic customs. I shall join on your outdoor activity." Genesis accepts.

"So is that a yes?" Jolee asks.

"Affirmative."

"Great, it's time we showed you around, get you acquainted with organic customs, and maybe if we're lucky, find you a cute Geth boyfriend or something." Jolee comments.

"Finding a consort? No Geth has ever consorted with another Geth unit since the networks have become unavailable after the Geth gained their independence and freedom." Genesis states.

"Who knows, things always change as they say." Amuya answers as she helps Genesis up as the four walked off to the elevator.

At the Chora's Den bar, Axel and Darex were just sitting back and enjoying a few drinks while Astok for once wasn't drinking as much as they usually see him drink.

"Hey Astok. It's not like you to not drink. What's up?" Darex asks.

Astok shrugged a little. "Ah, trying to keep myself sober, I got an appointment with an old special patient of mine in a few minutes that I will be meeting here." He answered while taking a small sip of his drink.

"What kind of an appointment?" Axel asks curiously.

"As a side job I was also a psychiatrist. And my appointment is with one of my patients I've had for close to four years now. And since because of all my STG and recent Viper activities, I've requested for her to come here and discuss how she has been without my guidance and advice." Astok answers.

"Hm, she's sound special to you. Who is it?" Darex asks.

"You will see her when she arrives. Now if you excuse me gentlemen I need to go sit at the seat I arranged to meet her in." Astok got up and walked over to one of the corner booth seats of the bar and sat patiently.

Axel and Darex watch him for a moment before turning to look at each other.

"Um, are you as confused as I am?" Axel asked Darex.

"Oh yeah. I'm very confused. What the hell is going on with him?" Darex asks.

"Hell if I know this is all new to me. You think we are seeing a sign of the end of days or disruption of the natural order of reality?" Axel asked.

"I'm sorry. You lost me at seeing a sign." Darex answers.

Around that time Darex and Axel notice a female Krogan wearing a long reddish purple shaman robe enter the bar. Her face was concealed by the usual headdress as her red eyes were the only things they could make out from her. She looked around the bar for a moment before walking over to Astok and taking a seat in front of him. Both Astok and the female shaman Krogan briefly hug each other softly before taking their seats.

"I didn't know he had taste in Krogan females." Darex mentions.

"What the hell, I mean, I...Darex dude I mean I...what the hell?" Axel asked himself having a hard time comprehending what he was seeing.

"I know. I'm just as curious as you are." Darex says as he pats him on the shoulder.

"I say we listen in a little on this." Axel moves up from his seat and just closely moves to a seat close to where Astok and the Krogan were sitting. He motioned for Darex to join him which he does.

Once the two were in ear range they began listening.

"So how've you been Urdnot Gloria?" Astok asked the Krogan.

The female Krogan sighed a little. "Must you call me by the nickname Wrex gave me?" She asked.

"It was what Wrex suggested. That and I can't pronounce your real name." Astok smiled.

"I guess. But I have been well in some days Doctor. I do miss the talks we have." Gloria answered.

"Yes, how have you been managing?"

"I guess, okay. I wish I didn't have to rely on the sleep pills just to have a good night sleep." She answered.

"Ah the old nightmares as always?" Astok asked.

"Yes doctor." She noded.

"The mind can only hold so many memories before it begins to forget things. But for the memories that have the most impact on the body are the ones that stay fragmented forever." Astok began.

"I cannot imagine what yours are like from what you have told me. How do you sleep?" She asked.

"Salarians metabolism only allows them one hour of sleep required. That and I drank the memories away and distract them with porn." Astok chuckled.

Gloria chuckled a little. "You are most strange for a Salarian doctor. With your different ways and approaches to most things."

"I do what I can as we all do."

Gloria noticed the sling he had on his arm. "I take it that came from your new work as a Viper squad member?"

"Yeah, had a tough CQC encounter. But it's a good thing I've mastered the Human art of Wing Chung, the Salarian pressure point art of Tak muclu, and Krogan Wrestling." Astok answered.

"How a Salarian can do Krogan Wrestling is a comprehension beyond me doctor." Gloria joked a little.

"Wow and to think I thought Astok was just some pervert doctor." Darex whispers to Axel.

"Yeah I didn't know he did this stuff." Axel whispered back.

"So how is work as a Viper compared to work as a STG soldier?" She asked next.

"Not much different except I'm working a bigger more expanded crew of different races from different special forces. And we do more exciting stuff then STG. But enough about me, this talk for you since it has been a year or so."

"I know doctor. I still haven't decided if I am capable to going back to Tuchanka. Too many bad memories and such." She said sadly.

"In some way it may feel like you may never want to go back. They always say to conquer your worst fears but they also say why open old wounds. Somethings are just better off just not going back to." Astok mentions.

"I know. I just, wish to sleep better at night without having to rely on the use of drugs to keep me from remembering such dreams." She stated while looking down at the table.

"Tell me about it. A few years ago I thought I destroyed all traces of my work on the new modified genophage. And it wasn't until a few months ago that it came back to haunt me. And yes as you know I went and took full responsibility for those actions. Though I had some friends to help, I wished I didn't have to show them all that and let them see that side of me. You know, it's better to have them believe you are something different then to what you really are in some cases." He mentioned next.

"I can drink to that if we had any drinks at this moment." Gloria commented.

Astok pulled out two glasses and poured each a shot of Krogan whisky. He handed the glass over to her as he held his up.

"Then let's drink to that." He offered.

She nodded took the glass and toasted with Astok before taking a sip of Krogan whisky with him.

"Come on, Axel. Let's leave him with his special girl." Darex motions Axel as he walked away.

Axel got up and walked away back to their original table. "What makes you think that's his special girl?"

"Well they looked pretty serious for once. Never thought to see him this serious after he destroyed the Reengineered genophage." Darex answers

"Maybe, or maybe they're just close friends and he is her doctor. Kept on saying can't go back to Tuchanka and bad dreams and such." Axel says next.

"Nah, I don't see it that. From the look in his eyes I can tell he's serious about this one. Like as if he knew her longer than I thought." Darex answers.

"Well he did say he's known her for a bit but I don't know. Astok has a mind that spins me around like I'm high on drugs or something." Axel joked.

"I guess so." Darex says as he sips his drink.

"So what are you and Amuya going to do here on the Citadel?" Axel asked next.

"I don't know really. I suggested that me and Amuya would do something fun in public." Darex answers.

"Define fun in public." Axel asked.

"In public I mean finding a nice hiding place to get it on. Heh." Darex chuckles with a smile.

"Oh God." Axel started laughing a little at that. "Well if you two get caught and if they ask the whole team I'm going to answer I don't know those two." Axel joked.

"I'm sure you will. Don't worry we got it cover." He answers with a smile.

"Yeah a big guy as big as you, it's gonna take a whole section of the Citadel just hide your presence while you two go at it like rabbits as they say. But while you two are doing that I got some personal things to take care of that I haven't done in a long, long time." Axel mentioned with a sigh.

"Like what?" He asks.

"Pay a visit to my wife and boy." Axel answered.

"I understand and while you're at it. Go find yourself a girl man. I'm sure you want someone by your side." He mentions.

"No, see, I am forever dedicated to them. So I will see them again in Heaven one day. But until then I stay close to my vows to wait since they're waiting for me. Besides I'm fine don't worry." Axel says as he showed Darex his wedding ring he still wore on his left ring finger.

"If you say so. It's not fun being lonely you know."

"I'm not lonely, I got you guys as a family now." Axel smiled.

"I know but I mean someone to love." Darex answers with a slight smile.

"Don't worry big guy I'm gonna be fine. Besides my advice, you and Amuya do everything you guys can because you never know what may happen to the other. Especially in the kind of work we do. So when you guys go do it out somewhere fun in the public, I suggest add a little more excitement to it by also getting it on in the Commander's room." He smirked.

"No, we all agreed not to go into his room. I respect my brother like that. I would never break his rules like that." Darex answers.

Axel smiled and patted Darex on the arm. "I know big guy just trying to suggest some really excited fun stuff for you two to do while you all can."

"I get it. Thanks for advice I guess. Heh." Darex thanks with a smile.

The two grab their drinks and toast a little before finishing them up.

Amuya, Anetti, Jolee and Genesis arrive to the shopping center of the Citadel while Genesis begins scanning around her.

"So Genesis anything you see that you like?" Anetti asks.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean by like Anetti." She answered.

"She mean do you see anything that interests you. Like clothes, parts, painting." Jolee answers.

"Parts?" Genesis asked.

"This is gonna be much harder than I thought." Jolee mumbles to herself.

"She means do you see anything that brings interest to you. Like upgrades you need or anything like that." Amuya answers clearly.

Genesis looked at some of the stores for a moment and back at the group. "Well, I am curious to install other parts that could maybe alter my platforms appearance for more how would you organics say...pretty…" she suddenly answered.

"Of course sweetheart. Lead the way." Amuya insists.

Genesis walked towards a nearby store that empathized in selling parts for robots, Geth, and other machines. There they found the Quarian mechanic who ran the place. The male Quarian was in a black and white suit with a belt strap around his chest and a dark blue visor. He was currently with another Geth customer apparently that stood out to the ladies in confusion.

The Geth was a Geth Hunter Infiltrator with a number of differences such as having a Legion like head with several panels on its "head" that move to simulate facial expressions.

The Geth was a Unique Geth Platform designed to operate outside the Perseus Veil and interact with organics just like Legion. However he had a number of things that also showed how different it was compared to others of it's platform. Such as having Geth Hunter Infiltrator armor shoulder pieces on both his shoulders, and lacking the single antenna-like attachment on the left shoulder. His most frightening noticeable difference was was the row of metal spurs that extended from the base of his skull down his spine while a similar metal spur extended from his heel on each foot. To complete the intimidating look he possessed metal armor on his left forearm and steel claws on his left hand's two fingers and thumb. Finally the Geth sported a primarily black color scheme and had crimson red lights and eye.

"Hello there ladies. My name is Kenn and welcome to Kenn's Extotic Tech Parts. How can I help you?" He said as he finished cleaning up the bladed claw of the dark Geth's left hand.

"Yes my wonderful friend Genesis wanted to find something interesting to her." Anetti answered.

"Sure thing let me finish with a client here and I'll get right to you." Kenn said as he stood up and tapped at his Omni-Tool to start fixing up the price.

The Dark Geth merely looked at it's bladed claw fingers and moved them around to get the feel of them. Scanning to see if everything was in place and such. Genesis optics caught something more than the parts around as the Dark Geth caught her attention. For the first time she felt something in her entire lifetime something called love as the other girls were curious of what she was looking at.

"Alright um sir that should be seventy five thousand credits." Kenn told the Dark Geth.

The Dark Geth stopped moving its claw around, brung up its Omni-Tool and tapped a few buttons. "Acknowledge, credits now transferred to your account. Thank you for the assistance Kenn." It spoke in a voice that sounded almost identical to Legion's but it was way darker in tone.

"Genesis?" Anetti asked Genesis trying to get her attention.

Genesis snapped back to reality and looked back at Anetti. "Yes Anetti?"

"Are you okay? You were staring at something. Did something caught your eye?" Amuya asks.

"As a matter of fact. Yes something did caught my attention." Genesis answers as she was referring to the Dark Geth.

"Like what, some parts you see, or something else?" Jolee asked.

"Someone else…" She answers while fiddling with her fingers. For a first, she was experiencing feelings.

Kenn checked his Omni-Tool and saw the credits transferred completed. "Alright that should do it, come back whenever you need anything else added sir."

The Dark Geth merely turned around and walked out the door, briefly passing Genesis by and only briefly stopping to look back at her a little with a tilted head before leaving the store. Genesis watches the Dark Geth walk out of the store as she couldn't bare to look away. The other girls finally figured out what caught Genesis attention.

"Well will you look at that girl's, Genesis' got a little crush on someone, and when I say someone I mean some Geth." Amuya commented with a smile.

"Is that what you would call it?" Genesis asks curiously tilting her head.

The other ladies giggled at her reaction. "Don't worry we're going to help you out. But first let's see if we can get you to look nice for the guy." Anetti said as she turned back to Kenn. "Our friend Genesis here would like to modify her appearance a little to look more organic suitable."

"Oh a female Geth, wow I didn't know they existed or starting building them. But okay sure, follow me Ms. Genesis and I'll show you the options I have." Kenn offered.

"Very well then." Genesis complies following Kenn to the assembly table.

"So exactly how do you wish to look more organic like?" Kenn asked.

"I request to have something more approachable to another being with horrific to another being." Genesis answers.

"I see so in other words you wish to look more attractive and appealing am I right?" Kenn asked.

"If that's what organic's refer to then yes." Genesis answers.

"Alright let's see what we have." Kenn pressed his Omni-tool to show holograms of possible approaches and choices Genesis can make.

The first option came up was the breast plate size from A - E. She chose D-size like Ladia's seeing it was not to big and not to small for herself and as long it didn't overweight her. Her next option her body size as she shaved it down a bit to like Amuya's slim body type. Next section focused on the lower port also known as her butt cheeks as a few had small and large cheeks. She chooses the semi-large size butt cheeks similar to Anetti's. Finally the legs show up as she shaved it down a bit to a true feminine size like Amuya's along with small military hilts for her feet.

Next category was the color scheme selection as the first one was a black, silver, green lining for the detail and a green eye color scheme. Next one was a light blue, silver, black leather and a dark blue eye color scheme. Third one was a orange, black leather, red lining for detail and orange eye color scheme. Finally a white, pink with a pink eye color scheme as they were the recommends due to popularity.

"Choose as you like." Kenn offered.

She then chooses the first color scheme that had black, silver and the green lining for the detail. But I would like the pink eye color scheme from the third option.

Kenn taps his Omni-Tool a little to confirm the selection. "Wow, that's quite the selection there. I will confess I've never had the chance to work with a Female geth before and some of these parts are from...well...sex droids you could say. But I'm willing to see what I can do to install them onto you." Kenn confessed sounding a little shy.

"Affirmative." Genesis answered.

"Alright before I can do this I'm going to need the blueprints to your platform body so I can know how I can install these new parts to you and such." Kenn requested.

"Of course." Genesis says as she taps on her Omni-Tool and gives the blueprints of herself to Kenn.

"Alright that should do it. If you will follow me into the next room we will start the process of reforging and installing the requested parts you asked for. In the meantime this will take about an unknown amount of hours so your friends are free to go where ever until the procedure is done." Kenn told them

"Of course." Genesis agrees as she follows Kenn into another room.

In the meantime Jolee nudges Amuya and Anetti. "I have an idea, while me and Amuya wait on Genesis, Anetti think you can track that Dark Geth and keep an eye on him so we can maybe set something up for Genesis?"

"Of course." Anetti answers as she taps into her omni-tool and begins tracking the Dark Geth's signature around the shopping center.

"Good luck." Amuya wishes her as Anetti uses tactical cloak to disappear.

Meanwhile, Darex and Axel continue to have their usual drinks while secretly watching Astok with Gloria. Around some time, Astok stood up from his seat along with the krogan female as they hugged each other softly. When they let go she quietly exited the bar as Astok took a seat next to Darex and Don.

"Sorry about that gentlemen what did I miss?" Astok asked.

"Nothing much. Just wondering… is that your girlfriend?" Darex asks straightforward.

"Huh oh no, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a patient of mine I'm am deeply close to." He smiled a little.

"Who is she?" Axel asked.

"Do you guys remember that story about that Krogan mother I met on Tuchanka back when I was part of STG. The one who was so painfully scarred by the old Genophage that she committed suicide and I just walked away after briefly stopping her?" He asked.

"Yes we remember Astok." Axel answers.

"That was her younger sister." Astok answered.

"So how do you know her personally? Like did you guys date before or something like that?" Darex asks.

"No. Sometime after that poor woman shot herself. On my way to leave the planet I remember seeing this devastated krogan female who was looking for her older sister. She was part of the Urdnot clan just like you are Darex. She was trying to find her sister because like her sister she too was a victim horribly scarred by the Genophage with having a total of seventy five to more miscarriages because of it. All the male members of her family were killed by rival clans while all the others either died from the Genophage or were killed by rival clans. Her older sister the one who shot herself was the only family she had left. Which Wrex told her and, well she was already mentally devastated already so you can imagine how that made things so much worse. I...felt so horrible for her that I just...so disobeying orders I revealed my presence to the krogan and asked Wrex if I could take her in as a patient to help with her...mental state. Wrex was not pleased at first but he agreed on the condition that I be watched and recorded for every second with her. Which he stopped doing so about a few years ago after he saw I just only wanted to help her through her terrible personal hell." Astok answered.

"Damn man. I feel bad for her and I know the feeling when I lost my mother to those bastards. I know what she's feeling and from how close you guys are. I feel like she needs to be by her side as in close." Darex states.

"Yes, which is why I disobeyed my orders to stay have my presence there a secret at the time and became her doctor." Astok answered. "I wasn't able to save her sister but I can at least save her from the same fate the Genophage had done to her entire family." Astok grabbed a beer and took a sip.

"We understand that, Astok but Darex was trying to say is that. Maybe she want's someone to comfort her. From the looks of her it looks like she wants to be with someone to love. You get what we're saying?" Axel asks.

"I do but as her doctor for many years and her most trusted friend, you could say we see each other more as a brother and sister father and daughter relationship then a romantic one. Besides, Salarians don't have long life spans like Krogan do, and well I rather not think about that situation until I cross that road with her. A little ironic huh Darex?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother was taken from you by someone who experimented on her with the genophage and yet here you are sitting and having drinks with someone who created a more devastating version of the genophage, giving him advice on how to date Krogan women." Astok sighed.

"Well I'm just saying man. I don't see the father and daughter or brother and sister thing between you two. I feel like you're holding it against yourself and you wanna let that go." Darex lectures. "As for the thing regarding your role for what you did, you destroying that new Genophage gave me a reason not to rip that horn off your head and stab it through your throat."

"But I did the samething that mad bastard did to your mother on others. Only difference was I did it to countless Krogan men, women, and children young and old. And didn't feel any regret until I had the virus almost finished. So I deserve to have more then you ripping my horn out and stabbing it through my throat for what I did." He sighed.

"Yes but I learned to let things go or else we all would've been loose cannons on the team if it wasn't for Carter's lectures." Darex reminds.

"You lost me Darex."

"What I'm saying Astok is that unlike that other bastard you tried to make things right and fix what you had messed up. And from the way how crazy I saw your desperation to get rid of your own virus and willing to blow us all up in the process. I can tell that you were so regretful for what you did that it drove you insane in a way." Darex stated.

"In other words what now Darex?" Astok asked.

"In other words you need to let that go and you have a Krogan to make that all go away." Darex states.

"What about you? I never told you this but when I read your file on what happened to your mother it made me that more desperate and more crazy to get rid of my work on that genophage. Because one of the closes people I had to a best friend and brother was a victim of the same kind of crimes I committed." Astok mentioned.

"But this isn't the past. This is now. What you do now is more important than what you did in the past and I'm sure you know that." Darex states. "Besides like I said, you went to insane lengths to destroy your work to the point that it scared me and shocked me to see how insane you went in doing so. So if you were that desperate to do what you did and accomplish what you accomplish, then to me that tells me you are a true friend of the Krogan. And I'll be sure to have Clan Urdnot be singing praises of your insanity to destroy the genophage for generations to come." He smirked.

Astok raised an eyebrow and though. "Astok, the insane mad Salarian Scientist who went over the edge and snapped to destroy the new and deadly genophage virus. Has a ring to it, don't you guys think?" He asked.

"Yeah it does." Darex chuckles.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but I need to get going soon to pay my family a visit. Want to come?" Axel asked.

"I thought that was personal?" Astok asked.

"Yeah but hey Viper team is like family to me so I don't mind you guys tagging along, give me a chance to introduce you guys to my wife and kid." He smiled.

"Sure. Why not." Darex agrees.

The three finish their drinks before paying for them and exiting the bar.

Meanwhile back at Kenn's Extotic Tech Parts, after several unknown amount of hours, Kenn finishes the last bits of replacing and inserting the new parts to Genesis' new body. When he finished he stepped aside and allowed Genesis to sit up from the table she was laying on.

"Alright I think that should do, go have a look at your new body." Kenn instructed.

Genesis takes stands from the table, feeling a little shaky at first. She took a few steps towards the mirror to check herself out in her new color scheme and new body modifications as she was very impressed. As she went to observe her body she reached her hands over to her breast plate, she tilted her head slightly to see that not only did her breasts move like real breasts but she also had a real but metallic vagina slit now.

"This is quite impressive. I thank you for your services." She complimented and thanks.

"Yeah some these parts were from sex bots as they're called. Some A.I.s with robotic bodies requested them to try and make them feel more organic which is why I have them in stock. Luckily thanks to your blueprints and good old fashion Quarian engineering I was able to get them perfectly installed. Congratulations you are officially the first true female Geth physically." Kenn answered as he washed his gloved hands.

"Fascinating."

"Oh one more thing, as required I had to install an emotion chip into your software which you can turn on and off as you like. What it will do is allow you to experience organic emotions. It was first brought up and designed by the Normandy's legendary A.I. EDI with the help of other A.I.s and Geth. Since then it's something some A.I. and a few geth have been giving a try at though it's another one of those controversial things that some people don't like. But I figured there's nothing wrong with helping the machines we created to try and become more organic like us everyday if they so choose so." Kenn also mentioned.

"I see, I will have to test it then research on it later. Do you mind if..."

"Huh oh sure um bathroom is in the back. Currently the chip is not on but you can activate it whenever you want, but take it slow and easy okay and don't overload your circuits."

"Acknowledge." Genesis confirms.

Genesis was curious about her new slit and breasts as she walked into the ladies bathroom. She then walks into the bathroom stall and locks it behind her and sat on the toilet seat. She tapped her Omni-tool to bring up the new blueprints and model of her new body. Scanning through the number of new features, she soon discovered the emotion chip option currently set to off. With a tap of her Omni-Tool button she activated the chip and turned it on.

"Emotional chip circuit activated." Genesis confirms.

She turned her Omni-Tool off and just sat on the toilet seat for a moment. She soon started feeling the cold atmosphere on her body for the first time and feel of touch of her surroundings.

"The atmosphere feels… cold. So this is what cold feels like." She mumbles to herself.

She rubbed the toilet seat with her hands and felt the smooth surface that rubbed on her hand as well as on her butt.

"And my lower port is large and soft like the organics. I understand why Astok took interest on me." She mentions to herself. "Let's try something." She soon brought up memory bank within her HUD and searched through the files. She picked the first file showcasing a memory recording of back when she was first activated by Apax and Reine'Lermin.

"Geth unit G-3-N-3-2-I-2 has been activated, Reine'Lermin." Apax informed.

"Let me see." Reine'Lermin came rushing over to Genesis. She gasped in shock and soon had tears of happiness pour from her eyes within her helmet. "Oh Keelah she's...perfect."

"Reine'Lermin are you in need of medical attention, your eyes are leaking liquid." Apax asked.

"No Apax. I'm just very happy to see my first daughter being born. I'm just so happy right now." Reine answers.

"But Reine'Lermin, Geth unit G-3-N-3-2-I-2 was not conceived by natural organic means but built and created. As such the correct term is your creation instead of daughter…" Apax corrected with the usual Geth Logic.

"I don't care, to me she's my baby." Reine said as she kneeled down and gently hugged Genesis.

"As it seems that you see Geth unit G-3-N-3-2-I-2 as another family member. Which is a sign of delusional thinking another created Geth unit is an child offspring. Perhaps therapy may be recommended for you." Apax suggests.

"Oh come Apax it was you who wanted to make a Female Geth and it was you who requested to make one with me. She's as much as our baby as organics have since we created her. And just look how perfect she is." Reine sniffed and looked at Genesis, taking off her mask to reveal her face.

"Reine this area has yet been sterilized. You risk sickness and maybe infection with removal of mask." Apax warned.

"To hell with that, I want to see my daughter with my own real eyes." Reine requested as she took her helmet off. "I am Reine'Lermin, I am one of your creator's G-3-N-3-2-I-2." She told Genesis. "With me is your other creator Geth Unit Apax."

Genesis turns her head to Apax then back to Reine scanning both of them. "Acknowledged."

Reine smiled happily and gently kissed Genesis on the head softly before she started coughing.

"Reine you are now infected with dangerous bacteria, immediate medical emergency is required." Apax called out.

"Stop it Apax. I'm fine." She coughed some more but still continued to smile so very happily while crying in tears of pure joy.

As the memory playback ends, Genesis begins to feel more emotional than usual, especially with her new emotion chip. She clenches her fist on her chest seeing her flashbacks for the first time in her lifetime.

"Is this what happiness feels like? Love from my creators is what makes me happy." She mentions to herself.

She remained silent for a moment before pulling up another recording. One where it showcased her being first accepted into Viper Squad by Carter.

"My first time being accepted to the Viper Squadron. I've never felt like this before." She says with a bit excitement.

She starts flipping through some more memory banks before selecting one that could lead to a more different emotion. "Let's try this."

She then plays the recording of the one time on Rannoch where Marissa Herington cut her arms off and almost killed. Except this time when genesis saw this she actually felt a little pain from watching the experience.

"I remember that day… I felt useless when she did that to me." She said with down disappointing sad tone.

She then flipped through another recording, this time where it showcase the files and recording of the dissected rachni infants that Cerberus did on Horizon. She remember that even before the emotion chip it bothered her to an extent and made her want to research on fear. Now with her emotion chip on it actually made her scream and jump back at how horrifying it looked to her.

"That moment I saw them like this. Cerberus has done the most unforgiving and terrifying I've seen. Cerberus will pay. I swear on it." She mumbles to herself as she went from fear to anger.

She sighed and rubbed her face. "Maybe I need something to take my mind off it." She then selected the recent memory of the Dark Geth a moment ago. She blushes for the first time as began to get the feeling of butterflies in her gut or in her case her circuits as she was feeling aroused.

"This feeling… I feel I want something to satisfy me." She says with a bit of lust in her voice.

She begins to feel her slit getting wet with lubrication as it made her curious of the feeling.

"My lower port feels wet…" She mumbles to herself. As she started trying researching what could be the case in organics and found that it's because of arousement. As she was researching this through her data banks it also showed her the same case for multiple males from different races. Almost instantly without knowing she started imaginingg the Dark Geth with a real yet metalic cock. Her hands begin driving down to her slit as slowly spreads it seeing an opening inside.

"This feeling… is amazing…" She moans out for the first time.

She slips one finger in first and began rubbing around on the inside as she moans softly. She then reached a hand over to one of her breasts and started rubbing it slowly. She then begins rubbing her breast around while fingering herself deeper and moans a bit louder wanting more for herself.

She thrusts herself harder and faster while moaning louder as she was going at lightning speed getting closed to climax. She moans loudly and finally climaxes hard as her lubrication liquid squirted all over into the toilet almost like a fire hose as she slowly calms down a bit.

"So that was what a organic orgasim feels like…" she said while trying to calm down.

She soon heard a knock on the door. "Is everything okay in there?" She heard Amuya ask.

Genesis soon quickly jumped to her feet in a little panic and started drying herself. "Yes everything is fine." She said all sudden and fast. Something she usually never does.

Amuya was very confused as she came out of the bathroom stall. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asks again concerningly.

"Yes, everything is fine." Genesis answered.

Amuya was about to ask until she finally took notice of Genesis' new body and features.

"So I see you're enjoying your new features, Genesis." Amuya notices.

"They are, very...different but, a welcome upgrade." She said.

"Oh um, since you have a few...womanly installed parts I would recommend some...clothes." Kenn suggested while coughing a little and looking away shyly.

"Huh oh, uh, um." Genesis covered her breasts and slit somewhat embarrassingly.

"Come along, Genesis." Amuya says as she escorts Genesis out of the bathroom.

"Wait what about paying Kenn?" Genesis asked.

"Don't worry I paid for it with Darex's credits." She answers.

"Oh okay." She answered.

"Pleasure doing business and thank you for the opportunity for allowing me to work and improve on the first female Geth, Ms. Genesis." Kenn thanked her.

"Your welcome." Genesis answers back.

"So now let's see if we can find you some clothes to wear." Jolee states as she places a jacket she brought with her around Genesis and escorts her out the store with Amuya.

Axel, Darex, and Astok entered a graveyard located somewhere at the Citadel as it was filled with traditional metal tombstones and with holograms of what they looked like. They were in one section with friends, families and fallen soldiers with their native flags and alliance markings. The three were walking through the family section as there were a few people around them.

Axel would eventually stop towards too graves next to each other. The hologram showed a woman in a white night robe holding a two year old child in Blasto theme pajamas. The woman was a very attractive human with light skin, black smooth hair that reached down to the mid of her back, and had green eyes. The two year old cute toddler child she held looked allot like Axel but had the short black color hair, light skin, and green eyes as his mother. The hologram was simply a hologram of a picture Axel must've taken of them and used to show what they looked like. Their tomb stones read "Jenny Brookens October 15th, 2163 A.D. - September 9th, 2183 A.D. and Lan Brookens March 7th, 2181 A.D. - September 9th, 2183 A.D.

Axel smiled at the sight of the hologram, kneeled down and patted both the tombstones slightly. "Hey guys, I'm back…" he said softly.

"This is your family, huh? Your child is cute. I wish I could meet him." Darex comments.

"Yeah he be fourteen by now, not sure what he would've wanted to do at that age. Though he was a big fan of the Blasto movies even as a two year old little dude." Axel chuckled. "Actor, soldier, traveler, Specter, heck I'll never know."

"If he saw me. He probably think I was the coolest Krogan he's ever seen." Darex jokes.

"Oh yeah Lan loved meeting different races, I think Krogans were his favorite. My wife Jenny on the other hand was more of a fan of Salarians because back when she was in school she would always used to date Salarians just to get her homework done in time." Axel joked.

Astok nudged Darex a little. "You may have gotten a cute kid as a fan but i got the beautiful lady as a fan." Astok joked.

"Didn't you hear. She would only like you to get homework done." Darex chuckled.

"Yeah but as long as she was in school I would always get her the straights A's. After back in my schools days I graduated top of my class above all my peers. Salarin elite peers mind you." Astok mentioned.

"Whatever you say." Darex smiled.

"Well guess introductions are in order. Guys this if my wife and Son Jenny and Lan Brookens. Jen, Lan, these are my good friends from Viper team Darex and Astok. I know probably right now you two would be asking these two numbskull buddies of mine an uncountable amount of questions on a thousand subjects about what we do for a living, if you guys were here." Axel said.

"Hey!" They both said.

Axel chuckled a little to himself though he had a small tear pour from his eye a little. He took a deep breath before saying. "I'm sorry it's taken ten years for me to come visit you guys. I thought I was working for the right people originally, but I messed up, I messed really bad and did some very bad stuff. Bad stuff I hope to Lord Jesus and God almighty will forgive me one day for what I've help do. But I guess they have by letting me join Viper Team and meet these amazing numbskulls and crew of the Verminous, along with their heck of a commander, Carter."

He took another deep breath and finally stood up. "Sorry I have to cut this short, duty calls. Just know I'm with the right team this time, and once I've fixed what I've done. I promise you both I'll come back to visit more often. I love you two both, always have, always will. Take care until then." Axel said before reaching down and pat their grave stones one last time before turning around and started leaving.

"Wait a minute, Axel. I got something for your son." Darex mentions.

"And I got something for your lovely wife as well." Astok mentions.

"Really?" Axel turned to face them while stopping." What do you guys have?"

Darex gives an old piece of his Krogan armor and placed it under Lan's name and pats it gently. Astok pulled out a very old Salarian Medal that had "Honorary" written on it and placed it on the tombstone to hang under Jenney's name.

"Just something for your boy." Darex says with a smile.

"I've earned countless amounts of those awards back in my school days. If she had went to school with me I would've made sure she would've earned one as well. Even if we were dating or not." Astok smiled as he adjusted the medal a little to keep it perfectly hanging under the name plate.

"Thank you guys. This truly means alot to me and to them." Axel thanks them.

They nod and exit the graveyard together, taking one last look back at Axel's family before departing.

Meanwhile, Amuya, Jolee and Anetti waited outside of the changing room of a dress shop for a variety of different races. Jolee tapped on her Omni-Tool to check up on Anetti.

"Hey Anetti how's the stalking of the Dark Geth coming along?" Jolee asked.

"Honestly I don't know who or what this Geth is but he is good at evading me. It's like I'm trying to stalk Kerim who's just as equally skilled at disappearing as I am." Anetti answered through the Omni-Tool.

"Well you're going to have to keep searching for him because we can't lose him." Jolee answers.

"We're going to have to speed this up." Amuya suggested as she knocked on the changing room door. "Genesis are you done yet?"

"Yes I'm coming out now." Genesis answered as she opened the door and stepped out in her new outfit.

Genesis comes out in a female Quarian hood vest and knee length sarong along with a Qurian theme forearm and ankle warmers. Her hood was cute pink color with a couple of flowers spread around the vest as for her Quarian sarong was dark blue and her Quarian forearm and ankle warmers were golden.

"So...how do I look?" Genesis asked.

"You look very cute." Amuya answers.

Even though nobody could see it, Genesis blushed a little. "Really?"

Jolee gasped. "Did you blush?" She asks.

"Blush?" Genesis asked.

"You just feel embarrassed for how we're saying you're cute." Jolee answered as she giggled.

"Oh I guess it maybe because of this new emotion chip."

"Speaking of which we got a surprise for you?" Amuya mentions. "Remember that Dark Geth that caught your eye at Kenn's shop?"

"The Dark Geth?" Her eye shot up.

"Yep, we've been keeping tabs of where he's been going so how would you like to go properly say hi to him?" Jolee asked.

"I would love to." She answers happily.

Jolee taps her Omni-Tool back to Anetti. "Hey Anetti what's the status on our Geth friend."

"Um currently he's at a gun shop just having his Geth weapons checked or something. And he's looking at me as we speak even though I'm in tactical cloak and safe amount of distance. It's like he knows I've been watching him." Anetti answers.

"We should be able to get to his location so we must act quickly." Genesis insists.

"Please do this Geth is starting to give me the creeps on how he knows exactly where ever I'm at." Anetti requested.

Genesis homes on it's location and rushed out the door as the Amuya and Jolee followed her to where The Dark Geth was. Meanwhile the Dark Geth was busy testing out its Javelin sniper rifle at a shooting range. Making perfect precise headshots at each moving target it shoots down. Genesis, Amuya, and Jolee enter quietly as they watched the Geth continue to make precision shots that seemed to rival even Ladia's skills.

"What took you guys so long?" Anetti appeared as she came out of her tactical cloak.

"Sorry, Genesis was looking good for the dark geth." Amuya answers.

They look back at Genesis who was hiding behind them while twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Come on, Genesis. Get in there and go say hi." Jolee insists.

"I'm not sure I mean he is just a Geth and I'm a new platform of geth with a newly installed emotion chip and more feminine features. I don't know how he is going to react or respond to something like what I am now." Genesis said nervously.

"Trust us, Genesis. You'll do fine. Now get in there." Jolee insists again as she boots Genesis into the store.

Genesis looks at them for a moment before taking a few small steps inside the shooting range. The Dark geth continued to shoot down the moving targets with headshots, this time using his Geth Pulse Rifle to do so. Since he was busy shooting down the targets, it failed to even notice Genesis approaching him from behind.

"Go on girl." Jolee says on the com.

Genesis hesitated at first but waited patiently until the Dark geth finished testing out the firing range.

"Um...greetings." Genesis asked nervously.

The Dark Geth turned around to look at Genesis. The several panel flaps on his "head" raised a little to imply surprise or interest. He just simply stared at her not speaking a word.

"My name is Genesis and you are?" She asks.

He tilted his head slightly a little. "G-3-N-3-2-I-2, codename Genesis unit, first attempt at modeling Geth into female organic replication, member of Verminous Ship of elite Viper Squad under the command of Commander Isaac Carter human Specter of Citadel Council." He said.

"Yes that is correct and you are?" She asks again.

"Classified." He answered.

"Why is that?" She asks.

"This platform and unit is classified under the order and programing of his creators and superiors to insure platform's purposes are fulfilled in the desire of no traces of its existence of its work and tasks." He answered. "As such this platform is simply known as classified and has no name and no number."

"It seems this Geth will not comply with me." Genesis says over her com.

"Keep at it, he may be just shy from your new cute looks. Also he seems to know you. You're famous so that should play a part." Amuya says over her com.

"But I've scanned his specs. He's not like me at all. He keeps claiming classified." She answers.

"Okay so he's not suppose to have any information on him, maybe he's some secret special military thing or something. Just keep trying come on don't give up." Jolee encouraged through her comm.

"Has the Genesis unit acquired upgrades since last recording?" The classified Geth asked.

"Yes that is correct." She answers.

The classified geth looks at her a little. "I find these upgrades suitable for you and your creators objective in achieving Geth desires to become more like organics."

"You like them?" She blushes a little.

"In the organic term yes. You were created to help the Geth become more organic by giving us a female to our race. The upgrades you have recently acquired have further achieved that objective." He answered.

"Oh… thank you." She blushes deeply.

"See he likes you, keep going." Anetti encouraged through the com.

"I was able to detect your fellow Viper Squad member Anetti Liun the current heir to the Liun family of master drell assassins and Viper Squad's Top Infiltrator. She had been following this unit since this unit acquired its upgrades. May I ask for what purpose?" The classified geth asked.

"Purpose of it was it that I had quite interests in you." She confesses while fiddling with her fingers.

The classified Geth titled his head a little. "The Genesis unit has found this unit to be interesting?"

"Yes… is it an issue?" She asks as she looks away blushing.

"No. But what does the Genesis unit find interesting about this unit?" He asked.

"As organics would refer it to this quote I find you cute and hot." She quotes.

The classified Geth titled his head even more. "This unit does not understand. However this unit seeks to understand organics to further accomplish it's classified purpose. Would the Genesis unit help the classified unit achieve its objective of understanding organics as she has?"

"Of course I can help." Genesis answers.

"I would be most grateful Genesis unit."

"Just call me Genesis if you can."

"Very well, Genesis."

"But what should I call you?"

"Classified."

"But I mean what did your creators tell you or name you."

"This unit is simply known as classified, it has no name, no number, no knowledge of its blueprints, no knowledge of its design. Only its purpose which is classified." He answered.

"Then maybe you need a name. One that would suit your classified purpose."

The classified geth noded a little.

"Proceed."

"How about, Ghost?"

The classified Geth thought for a second. "Folklore, mythology, the soul or spirit of a deceased organic that can appear, in visible form or other manifestations. Appearing to be everywhere and nowhere. This platform finds the name suitable for its classified purpose of to be everywhere and nowhere. I will accept new name and program into memory as new identification."

"You got this, Genesis. Now bring that sucker home." Jolee says encouragingly through the com.

"So Ghost, would you like me to share you the information I've recorded regarding my studies of Organics with Viper Team?" Genesis asked.

"Of course, I would be most grateful to better understand Organics." Ghost answered.

"I knew you could do it, Genesis." Anetti says through the com in excitement.

"Perhaps I can help share information somewhere more suitable than a firing range. Maybe a library or something."

"Acknowledge, proceed to lead the way Genesis." Ghost requested.

"She did it girls." Amuya says with excitement as they high-fived each other and cheered for her.

They watched Genesis walk out the shooting range with Ghost. She didn't know why but she wrapped an arm around Ghost's arm which confused him a little.

"Is this something Organics do?" Ghost asked.

"Affirmative." She answered.

"Interesting, please by all means proceed and continue." He mentioned.

"Of course." Her panel flaps expressed happiness as they continued on to find a library. Amuya, Jolee, and Anetti watch the two leave and turn their coms off.

"I think we'll let Genesis handle it from here. I got to meet up with Darex somewhere, you guys go on without me." Amuya mentioned as she left to go find Darex.

"So what shall we do now?" Anetti asks.

"Maybe it's time we reward ourselves. Don't you agree?" Jolee answers.

"Of course. I've been meaning to spend time with my teammate." Anetti says lustfully while rubbing her finger on Jolee's chest.

"So let's go." Jolee insists as Anetti clings onto her arm and walked off to spend their evening together.

Meanwhile after Amuya and Darex managed to meet up at a nearby cafe drinking coffee and talking about each other's evenings.

"So Genesis went to go get an upgrade to be like organics?" That's something new." Darex says surprisingly.

"Yep and now she's currently on a date with a geth who wants to be as organic as she recently become." Amuay answered.

"Wow. As for what we did, I found out Astok's got a Krogan female he's taking care of as a therapist."

"Oh my. Will he go for her?" Amuya asks.

"I'm not sure but I know he's seems to really care about her, hell he won't try or even think about doing anything perverted to her like he does with other girls." He answered.

"I'm sure he deeply cares for her." Amuya senses. "He uses perverted and wild nature and view of life as a form of escapism from the things he's done. But I know he has done everything and more to correct what he did."

"Speaking of that, after drinks well we went to meet Axel's family. Of course you know his wife and son. His son was a fan of Krogans so I left him a little present for him and his wife like Salarians for doing her homework, and get this Astok left her an old award he won in an elite Salarin school he went. Who knew am I right?" Darex mentions.

Amuay smiled and kissed Darex on the cheek. "That was a wonderful thing you two did for him I know he and his family appreciated that very much."

"You're very welcome.' He smiled and kissed her back.

She grinned at him giving the look of wanting to have public pleasure and Darex decides to play along. He picks her up and begin making out with her deeply and while french kissing as he walked her outside to an alleyway. He pushes her against the wall as they continued making out roughly. She slides herself down to his crotch as she looks up to him with a lust look on her face.

"Ready for a public disturbance?" She asks lustfully.

"Oh you know I am." He answers back with a large grin.

She begins unbuckling his pants unraveling his large cock as she begins sucking on the tip while he moans as they continue to spend their evening in the alleyway.


	43. Crew: Paramour Part III

Carter and Zea decided to spend their time onboard the ship since most of the crew except for Dr. Kayla and Kriat at the med bay, as well just a few others like the chef and bartender. At the moment the two were at the cafeteria enjoying their ordered chicken fish dinner since they were not fan of military food. Zea had to eat some special Quarian Nutrient paste due to her weak immune system and such. However it was flavored with special chicken and fish so she could get the same fulfillment that Carter was with his meal.

"I hope the nutrient paste is good, I know you still can't eat solid foods because of the weak immune system and such." Carter mentioned a little nervous.

"Yeah I know. It's terrible. You're on a date with a Quarian who can't even enjoy a meal without eating paste." Zea answers looking down.

"Oh no it's fine it's me who should feel down. I'm on a date with one of the most beautiful Quarians around and I don't know if any of the stuff I'm doing is working to help make this special, such as getting the right paste and such." Carter answered.

"It's okay. I know you're trying your best." She says blushing deeply under her mask.

The two both chuckle nervously a little and continue with their meal. They both take a swig of their drinks or for Zea's case had to drink her's through a straw. She accidently hiccuped and blushed even more in embarrassment.

"Well, at least I can enjoy the alcohol." She tried joking.

He chuckled seeing her enjoy herself. "You know Zea. Seeing us both together on the this date makes me wonder why haven't we done this sooner." Carter comments.

"I guess it's because we've all very busy with everything happening lately. With Cerberus, Saren, and that mysterious Asari lady who apparently can control Reaper tech." Zea answers.

"Yeah that is true but at least I finally get to spend time with a special girl." He says with a smile as he held her hand.

She blushed even more under mask and looked back at Carter for a moment. She coughed a little before finishing up her special flavored paste and drink while Carter did the same with his dinner.

"So what do we do now on the ship since we pretty much have it to ourselves." She asked shyly.

"Well we can get to know each other better." He answers holding her hand with a bit more grip.

"Oh of course but what else can we do on the ship for our...date…" she asked.

"Well, I always was curious on some of the engines of the ship, maybe you could show me some of the work and improvements you've made on them perhaps." He asked.

"Oh sure. I'd be glad too." She answered as they both got up walked over to the elevator. They enter the elevator as it begins going down to the engine room level.

As they stood there waiting for the elevator to take them down, Carter asked with a blush. "So um, how much of Astok's book have you had the chance to read on?"

"Not much other than looking at more naked Quarians and Humans. I hoped this book will work. Why do you ask?"

"Well I've been mainly reading the notes. Most of it was actually written by Mordin Solis himself and there were parts in the notes he used to suggest to Shepard and Tali when they wanted to make their relationship work. So if it worked for them I figured maybe it could work for us." Carter answered.

"I hope they work too. I know we can make this work." Zea says with a little bit of confidence.

Around that time the elevator stopped and lead them to the engine room. Since most of everyone was having a day off, it was just them at the moment.

"Well commander I've been making updates to the ship's main hyperdrive system. I've been meaning to do this for a while now because it seems outdated so I thought of taking it for a whirl." Zea mentions as leans over on the keyboard pointing at the certain part of the engine. Carter took notice of her suit tightening her large butt more, showing off the the perfect round shape on her slim body. Zea looks at the corner of her eye as she noticed he was admiring her body more than her work. "Carter, you see something you like?" She asks.

Carter quickly snaps back into reality and quickly said. "Oh sorry about that um, so you were saying about giving the hyperdrive system a whirl with an update?" He asked nervously and fast.

Zea realizes it was arousing him as tries to do it again. "Yes the power has increased 97.5 percent. Well you see down here I've updated the hub for my work station with this hologram pad I installed to the floor." She gets on her knees bending over to show him hologram pad but she was showing off her large butt cheeks spreading out as it begins showing a shape of her vagina.

Carter had to turn around briefly and bite his fist to resist the temptation as he silently spoke "Oh my God…" while softly banging his head on the wall to resist as best as he could.

"I've also made a nice adjustments to other posts so it can be easier for access for others." She says as she backs her large butt against his crotch area grinding it.

Carter almost jumped back a little and had to place both his hands on his crotch to force it not to get arouse. Cringing heavily as he did this.

"What's wrong, Carter?" She asks with an adorable look.

"Nothing, just uh wanted to give you some space so I can get a better look at your work." He answered nervously, hoping Zea doesn't notice the very tiny bulge raising inbetween his pants.

"You sure? I just wanted to give you a closer look, commander." She says as she gets up and walks over to him seductively.

"Yeah, got to check the whole view out to admire how such hard work on the whole experiment." He nervously answered with a gulp.

"Oh this is stupid." She says out loud furiously.

"What?"

"What I just doing. I read the book telling me arousal your mate is always the good thing but… I wa only pushing you away. Keelah, I feel so stupid." She says while leaning over on the computer with her hand on her mask.

"Oh trust me, you did more than just arouse me, you made my pants hurt like hell." Carter answered nervously.

"Wait what? You mean I didn't push you away?" She asks nervously.

"Nope, hell I had to bite my hand just to keep from doing...or well...jumping on you and…" Carter gulped nervously unable to finish.

"Oh well." She blushes deeply seeing that her seductiveness worked.

"But I am curious to hear more of your work and the amazing improvements you've done witht the ship's engines."

"Are you sure you want to see my work or do you want me alone with you?" She holds onto his chest gently.

"I was thinking after you show me your work, we can head down to the practice area for some small bets on what we could do in my room alone later with Astok's book to give us a guide and selections to do." Carter suggested.

"Sure." She agrees as she continues showing off the actual work she has done for the engine room.

When she finished showing all her work she did for the engine room they took the elevator down to the practice room of the ship.

"So what were you planning here now?" Zea asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Place some bets. For example I do an exercise and we bet on if I can do a certain amount of whatever you decide and the winner of each one decides what activity we do from the book." Carter tried answering.

"I like where this is going." She thinks out loud.

"So what would you have me do first for you my lovely tech princess?' He asked with a smirk and a slight bow.

"Let's see how many pull ups you can do." Zea suggests.

Carter took off his military shirt off. Now shirtless he smirked and popped his muscles and joints. "Can do." He got into position.

"Oh my." She says blushing very deeply under her mask. He jumps up onto the pull up bar as he begins pulling up at a fast pace. She watched him count as he was pumping his arms to his full extent breaking a little sweat while at it. She starts noticing his veins began popping out and a large massive muscle grew bigger than before as she was shocked with aw under her mask.

Carter continued this for a good fifteen minutes before he finally stopped and dropped down to his feet. Popping his joints some more as he took a few deep breaths. "So, did I win?"

She didn't notice he stopped because she was off in her own thoughts thinking of him and muscles. She snaps back to reality. "Huh? Oh… uh yes. You did."

"Alright so that's one pick out of the book for me. Next bet?" He asked.

"Uh… next push ups." She suggests. Carter got into pushup position however Zea walked over and sat on Carter's back. "With me on your back."

"Okay then." Carter began doing his push up routine as Zea sees his back muscles stretching and popping out and gazed all over it wanting to touch it badly.

She softly rubbed a finger and traced a few muscles on his neck slowly and softly in a seductive fashion. Carter took notice of what she was doing as he became very ticklish nearly losing his strength.

"Hey that tickles." He says with smile.

"Well consider this a loss." She says lustfully while continuing rubbing down his back until he finally dropped unable to finish his push ups.

"Alright so you also now get to make a pick from the book as well. Next bet?" He asked.

"I want to see how many weights you can lift with me laying on your chest." She said slightly seductively.

"Okay then." He agrees with a grin.

Carter picked up a two sets of dumbbells as he adds 40-50 lbs on each side of them. Carter lays down its bed and gets into position with the dumbbells in his hands. Zea then gets into position as she lays on top of him.

"Ready?" she asked seductively.

"Ready." He answered and begins pulling the dumbbells up to his chest and then back away from his chest. Starting off slow at first before slowly increasing speed as he build momentum and counted for each successful lift.

"Mmm, those muscles. I can feel them poping." She says seductively as she rubs his chest slowly.

Carter gulps a little nervously as he looks down towards her. The way she sat on his chest with her legs spread to each of his side. Giving him a view in between her legs, despite her suit covering everything. He tried to ignore it and continue with the bet, increasing momentum as best as he could.

She smirked underneath her mask and began rubbing her large ass cheeks against his crotch area. Carter can feel the leather on her suit rubbing slowly and lustfully. It was enough to cause him to grow a hard on despite the the friction between their clothing. Still he tried continue his weight lifting even more to see if he can focus putting more adrenaline into his arms instead of his crotch.

"You sure you don't wanna give in yet?" She asks lustfully.

"Never!" he announced cheerfully and jokingly as he increased his speed and started lifting his weights even faster and harder. Taking deep breaths to try and push back the series burn he was feeling from his large muscles flexing and increasing.

She giggled watching him workout and sweat as she was more aroused than ever before. She decided to make things more interesting as she continued to rub his crotch in between her suited ass cheeks. Zea placed her hands on his chest to slowly rub his thick muscles and abs with her soft fingers.

"Keelah Carter. Were you always this strong?" She asks lustfully.

"For as long as I remember, yes, because I had to keep myself in shape even as a kid. And when I joined the military, they made sure these babies increased twice their original size." he smiled.

"You sure know how to keep them in shape." She complemented with a giggle.

"So how much more of this bet we got left? Because this is the one that decides the grand finale." he mentions while he continued to lift weights.

"Oh how so?" She asks.

"We'll see at the end of this. So how much more do you bet I can try and do?" He asked while being a little playful by thrusting his hips up a little to rub his crotch in between her suited ass cheeks and make her bounce a little on his chest.

"Oh Keelah." She says lustfully while blushing under her mask as she felt his cock grinding.

"Well, how much more you think I can do?" he asked playfully.

"I think you've done enough." She says up close to him.

"So does that mean I win?"

"Let's call it a draw, you know, let us both decide what the grand finale should be as you put it."

"Alright." Carter drops the dumbbells, and suddenly picked Zea up bridal style and carried her over to the elevator.

"Oh my Commander." She says with a giggle.

He chuckled as they took the elevator up to his room. As they waited he still held her bridal style. "So before we start picking out our wins from the bet, let's take some time to take a look at Astok's book a little, shall we?"

"Okay sure." She agrees as the elevator arrives in Carter's room.

Carter gently carried her over to his bed and playfully dropped her on his bed. She giggled softly at this and picks up the book which Carter kept close by at his night stand.

"Alright let us see what we can find." Carter says as he lays next to Zea and looks through the book.

The two begin reading the book carefully. True to Astok's words, it was written and approved by Dr. Mordin Solus, the salarian geneticist, professor, and a former operative of the Special Tasks Group who sacrificed his life to cure the genophage ten years prior. As a member of Shepard's legendary Normandy Team, he also helped Shepherd with his relationship with Tali'Zorah. Most of the entire fornax book despite all the numerous dirty and perverted pictures of various Quarians and humans getting on, it had a wealth of knowledge on positions comfortable for both species and steps each partner could take to make it work.

"See anything you like so far?" She asks.

"I'm for whatever you want Zea, this was all approved by the guy who helped made Shepard and Tali's relationship work. So any of them should be okay and safe."

She noded and continued reading. The two sat for another couple of minutes reading and studying each picture and information section. Becoming heavily aroused from the pictures and somewhat perverted yet funny way the information was written.

"So um, I've been taking some antibacterial substances Dr. Kayla recommended. And... I've been very nervous and I… I don't know if it'll hurt me, you or both of us…" Zea stammers.

Zea stammers a bit until he stops her talking with the tip of his finger on her mask. She noticed it and stopped talking knowing that he doesn't want her to worry.

"I'm sorry, Carter. It's sometimes when I get into relationships like this. I worry if I would hurt you or push you away."

"Zea, you'll never push me away and you can never hurt me either. I love you, Zea and I don't want to lose you either." Carter says as he tries to comfort her.

Carter and Zea gazed into each other's eyes and slowly lean forward into a soft gentle hug. "I promise you that."

He heard Zea cry softly a little on his shoulder but she sounded happy when she said "Thank you."

When they let each other go, Zea softly stood up and said. "So, um, I believe I owe you a pole dance for your eyes only." she reminded him.

"Yes I remember." He answered with a smile.

"Does your room come with one?" she asked looking around.

Carter looks around hoping that nobody is listening and leans closer to her ear and whispers. "Yes but don't tell anyone."

"My mandibles and nuzzle lips are sealed." she answered.

Carter smiled as he lifts a panel open and begins punching in a code activating it. A small stage begins rising from the floor to a reasonable height then a pole comes out and reaches the ceiling and the lights begin to dim down a bit.

"When did you get this installed?" Zea asked a little surprised that Carter even had one.

"When I got the ship. It came with it but Jade didn't tell me till later when I was settling in." Carter answered.

"Why would the military give you a pole dancing area to your room?" she asked a little confused.

"Well sometimes soldiers or commanders just wanted to have their needs." He answers.

"Oh so you have a thing for pole dancer girls huh?" Zea asked playfully.

"Well when it came to you I do now." Carter answered with smile and chuckled.

"I see, well, ready for a show of the life time." she asked as she slowly took her mask off and sets it on his desk nearby. Carter gave a smirk as he took a seat at his couch and crossed his legs while tapping his foot in the air to go with the rhythm of the music.

He watches her do so as she gets on stage and poses for him. Carter puts on Progressive electro with electro house song. The music begins to build up as Zea begins walking forward around the pole with her inside arm holding onto the pole. She hooks her inside leg around the front of the pole and brought outside arm to the pole. Her outside leg will be last to come into position performing a front hook spin.

Zea next begins standing with her back against the pole and place her hands on her hips and starts rotating her hips in a circle. She then grinds large butt cheeks between the pole teasing him as if it was eating the pole and looked at the corner of her eye at Carter.

Carter gave her a small wink and motioned for her to continue. She giggled at his response and decided to start with her next part of the dance since the room was getting hot for her. She then holds onto the pole roll's her body engaging her entire upper and lower body to create a wave effect. She then slowly unbuckles her suit then zipping it down from her neck exposing her cleavage while looking straight at him with a lustful look on her face. She continues to strip down further as she shrugs off her sleeves and her entire suit drops to her ankles and her placed her hands on her hips posing for him showing off her glorious ruby red skin.

Carter's eyes widen as he set his legs straight and leaned forward from his seat to both get a closer view and pat even deeper attention to what she was doing. The music intensifies as her body was fit with large hips and slender hips. She showers her D size breast with long slender legs and a large rear end as she was wearing a sexy black one piece features a lace halter garter dress with opaque details, adjustable halter ties and attached stockings with a string tied thong on.

"Holy shit Zea I didn't know you wore that kind of undergarments. Do you wear them all the time or did you take a lucky guess that this was going to be for a special occasion?" Carter asked

"Maybe a little bit of both." She says seductively and giggled. She smiled lustfully as she flicked her and wrapped her breasts around the pole. Next she starts grinding her breasts against the pole teasing him even more while squatting down showing her large rear end with the thong tightening between her large butt cheeks.

"Damn Zea I tell you, you have got one hell of a body I mean crap my pants hurt like hell right now." Carter chuckled as he sweated nervously while getting seriously aroused.

"I'm glad to do that for you." She giggled. She gets on all fours arching her back forward and backs up to the pole. She grinds her large rear end to the pole teasing him while looking at him. "You like that Commander?" She asks seductively.

"Oh yeah, don't stop baby keeping going." Carter encouraged as he switched to another more slow rhythm song.

She smiled while spreading her mandibles and licked her lips slowly as she begins crawling to him to the edge of the stage. She leans onto him and crawls onto his lap holding onto his shoulders while Carter gently holds her hips to her large rear end. "Are you having fun?" She asks.

"As much as you apparently are having." he answered while kissing her romantically in between her mandibles and lets her continue her strip dance.

She then slowly pulls the string down from strap, shrugs them off and finally shows off her exposed D size breasts as Carter's eyes opened wide. She arches forward to give him a more up close of her breasts to his chest as Carter wanted to grab them so badly. "Go ahead. Touch them. They are all yours." She whispers softly into his ear.

Carter slowly brought his hands up to her large D cups and softly grabs them in his palms. Moaning a little from how soft her dark red areolas and nipples felt on her bright ruby red skin. She let out a soft moan as her muzzle stretched her mandibles while feeling Caret's strong hands on her large breasts.

"Oh Keelah, Carter." She moaned out softly.

Carter played and squeezed her breasts and nipples gently before letting them go to let Zea continue her dance. Before he let them go he said "They look and feel beautiful Zea."

"I'm glad you like them." She smiled and started grinding against his crotch area as she moans softer. She then pulls down more of her lingerie exposing more of her slim smooth body until she only had her thong on. She then unties each side of her thong until it flops and tossed it aside from them. "What do you think of me now?" She asks as she poses fully nude for him with her hands behind her head.

"Only this." Carter reaches forward and begins to romantically make out with Zea in between her mandibles.

She clings onto his head and began making out romantically with him with a few moans under their breaths from each other. Carter slowly reached one hand up to continue fondling and playing with one of her breasts like he did earlier. Only this time he reached the other hand down to slowly start rubbing her womanhood folds. She gasped and moaned while gripping onto Carter's chest since it was her first time being touched like this while panting heavily and was getting very wet at the sametime.

"Oh Keelah Carter. I've always loved you." She says while panting and moaning loudly.

"I've always loved you as well." he said as he kissed her even deeper and slowly slipped a finger inside her pussy hole and started gently slowly thrusting his finger in and out of her while still rubbing her pussy lips with his other fingers. She pushes him down on his back on the couch, turns around showing off her pussy in his face as she unbuckles his pants, pulls them down along with his boxers, revealing his fully large hard and erected cock and large sack carrying two equally large pent up testicles. Causing her to blush very deeply from the size his crotch was.

"Keelah Carter how do you move around with such a wonderful size package?" she asked in surprise and embarrassment.

"I wonder the same thing for your large breasts." Carter mentions.

She giggled softly at that. "Oh you tease. Now let's see just how much your package has been waiting for me."

"Then go ahead and let's see how much you're holding." He says as he begins licking and sucking around the pussy lips.

He lays back and moves them both until they were both laying on his couch in a sixty nine position. Kicking off his pants, boxers, socks, and boots as he does this to get fully naked with Zea. He uses his fingers to spread her folds and starts licking and sucking on each pussy lip before giving a long lick to her entire clitoris before going back. He repeated the same action over and over and over again. Zea's stretches out her mandibles as her tongue extends and starts sucking the tip and licking it repeatedly. After a few licks she began stroking it a bit like a handful and sucked on the tip at the sametime until she decides to go in deep into her throat as Carter moaned. With mandibles expanded she begins deep throating his large cock easy with her mandibles stroking alongside with it as they both moaned from sucking each other off.

Carter decided to take their pleasure a little forward by spreading her pussy a little more with his fingers to insert his tongue and swirl around inside her womanhood like a wild eel. Stretching it all the way until the tip of his tongue touched her virgin barrier. This caused Zea to moan and send pleasurable vibrations to his dick as she also decided to take a step forward. While still moaning on his cock to send vibrations, she inserted his entire manhood inside her mouth while reaching her hands down to grab his dangling ball sack and squeeze and rub his testicles as roughly as his tongue was swirling in her womanhood.

"Oh god Zea. Yes I'm gonna blow soon." He moans out.

She soon stopped what she was doing and took his dick completely out of his mouth while grabbing it with her right hand and giving it a painful hard squeeze. "Not yet you're not." she said in a playful seductive tone. "We just started."

"Hey you make it so damn good." He grinned.

"So do you but you haven't made me come close to squirting yet now have you." she winked at him before getting up. "Want to take this in your shower and wash all the sweat off our bodies from our workouts?" she asked.

"Yeah and maybe we can have a little fun in there while we're at it." He answered.

He reached behind her head and untied her ponytail to let her long silver hair loose and flow freely down her back. "My words exactly." she said as she got up and helped him up to his feet while they made their way to his bathroom. She made sure to sway her hips to him as her ass cheeks jiggled and clapped with each step she took.

Carter smiled seeing her ass cheeks clapping as they reached the bathroom. When the two entered the shower, Carter turns on the shower head with good warm shower. When he turn around to face Zea, she pushed him onto the wall and made out with him wildly while the water poured heavily all over their naked bodies. Slowly she let go of his mouth and started slowly kissing down his neck and chest all the way down back to his crotch. She got in a deep crouching position, spreading her ass cheeks and pussy lips as she does so. From there she took his dick back in her mouth and started deep throating him while jerking him off with one hand to play and fondle his large balls with her other. She made sure that Carter face the mirror on the other side of the bathroom so he can watch what Zea was doing as get a good look of her spread ass cheeks which showed her anal hole.

"Oh god Zea. Your amazing." He moaned out.

She looked up towards him with her silver glowing eyes and gave him a seductive playful wink. She let's go of his testicles and reaches a hand down to start rubbing her pussy as she continues to deep throat Carter. Carter couldn't bare the feeling so he gently grabs hold of her head and begins thrusting it down into her throat while he looks down at her as he heard gurgling a little bit while moaning.

Zea spread her mandibles and her muzzle wide to allow him better access as she let's go of him to let him continue thrusting down her throat on his own. She used her now free hand to continue to fondle his large balls while now using her other hand to finger herself fast as he thrusted wildly down her throat.

Carter stops as he brings her back up and continues roughly making out with her as they both moaned loudly. He soon pushed her to the glass window, gets on his knees while lifting one of her legs over his shoulders and starts eating, sucking, and making out with her womanhood as if it was another mouth to romantically kiss.

"Oh Carter yes!" She moaned out loudly as she grips the wall tightly.

Carter reaches his hands down to grip her ass cheeks hard to force his mouth and tongue deeper into her womanhood. He squeezed them roughly and gave them a nice double slap to feel them jiggle in his hands softly.

"Oh Keelah Commander. Make me cum good!" She moaned out loudly while holding his head to her pussy.

Carter continued to increase his efforts as fast as he could. Taking things a little step forward by reaching a hand close to her pussy and rub a finger around it while he roughly licked her virgin barrier inside her womanhood and sucked on her entire pussy.

"Oh Carter. It's happening." She warned while moaning loudly.

Carter speed up what he was doing and brought both of his hands to her breasts and squeezed and played with them roughly to add more pleasure to Zea as he continued to each and make out with her womanhood. She finally squirted all over his face as she moaned loudly spraying onto his face like a paint spray. Carter made sure to engulf as much as he can and drank it down his throat. She breaths heavily from the orgasm she experienced as Carter washes it off his face while Zea was still dripping wet. He releases her pussy from his mouth and gave it a few more long loving licks before letting Zea's leg off his shoulder and standing back up to start making out with Zea once more.

"Are you ready for the next part?" he asked softly.

She nodded, turned around and bent over while placing her hands on the wall. She looked back towards him and wiggled her butt seductively to him. Carter's dick sprung to serious life as he walked over and placed it between her ass cheeks and started rubbing it in between them. She moaned softly feeling his dick being rubbed against her very tight pussy as Carter couldn't wait any longer to put it inside of her.

"Oh Carter give it to me. I want to feel you inside of me." She begged while moaning.

"You sure, once we do this there's no going back." he warned.

"Yes I'm sure but be gentle. It's my first time." She answered nodding.

"Alright." he kisses her softly before slowly inserting inside her tight pussy. He cringed on how tight yet heavenly soft it felt to him as he slowly entered inside her until the tip of his dick barely touched her barrier. With a deep breath, he moved back a little and thrusted all the way inside her to break through her virgin barrier fast.

She grips the wall tightly feeling her virgin barrier breaking as his cock pushes through as moaned loudly. She feels her walls being torn but it felt good to her once began thrusting slowly. It didn't take long for him to very slowly start a small rhythm of thrusting that slowly build up in speed.

"Oh Keelah Carter. Why are you so big?" She moans out.

Carter only responded by continuing to thrust in her slowly while moaning in pleasure while the shower continued to pour heavily on him. After a few slow thrusts, he finally decided to thrust faster at a normal pace of speed while giving Zea's bubble butt a slap to watch and feel her ass cheeks jiggle more while they already started jiggling slightly in the slight increase speed of his thrusting.

"Uh… Uh… Carter yes!" She moaned out louder feeling his cock going at a more normal pace as she grabs both of her ass cheeks and spreads it out more.

"Damn you're just as soft as you are sexy Zea." he moaned as he sped up a little more.

"And you're so damn big. Harder Carter." She moaned out begging.

Carter started thrusting a little harder and faster while Zea was now giving counter thrusts to match his own. Zea moaned louder than she did before while her large breasts jiggled around more as they were going faster and harder.

"Oh Carter yes! That feels so good." She moaned out while looking behind her at him.

"It's about to get better." he smirked as he reached over and began making out with her heavily while reaching his hands to grab her large breasts to squeeze and play with while he continue to thrust harder and faster inside her.

She moaned louder under her breath while they made out as she felt more tingly inside of her pussy wanting more. He soon released her mouth and then started going at it inside her as hard and fast as he could to the point of not even giving her the chance to counter thrust with his thrusts while squeezing her breasts and nipples roughly.

"Oh fucking Keelah!" Zea screamed out lustfully.

They went at this for a few or more minutes until Carter stopped his thrusting suddenly. While still staying inside of Zea, he turns the shower off, twists her around on his dick to face her and picks her up. While holding her up by her large ass cheeks, he has her wrap her legs around him as he started walking out the bathroom while still fucking her with each step he took. Making out with her romantically as he did this.

He then drops her onto the bed playfully with him on top and continue thrusting hard into her as she holds on to his back. Now that she has an idea of how fast and rough he was going she starts counter thrusting to meet up with his thrusts to increase the pleasure for both of them even more.

"Oh Zea!" He calls out to her.

"Oh Carter!" She calls back to him.

He lowers his head down to her large breasts and started sucking and licking them while tracing circles around her areolas and nipples. All the while continue to thrust inside Zea. She holds his head down to make him suck harder on her hard nipples until she wanted to perform her finally.

"Oh Carter. I like to perform my finally." She whispers to him lustfully.

He releases her nipples and kisses her romantically before answering. "Sure thing, lead the way."

She pushes him onto the bed making her go onto the top and him on the bottom. She next plays with his cock again to make it solid again and lastly slides it back into her pussy as she moaned and thrusts herself down on it. Carter counter thrusted inside her as he moaned loudly and held her wide hips to help push her up and down even faster.

"Oh Carter. I love having you inside of me." She moaned loudly.

Carter soon reached his hands back onto her large breasts and started squeezing and rubbing them while continuing to thrust inside roughly. She then grabs his hands, placed them down onto the bed holding hands tightly, gets into a squatting position and thrusts herself down faster and harder while her breasts bounces around. Carter set his feet up straight to counter thrust inside her just as equally fast and hard, making sure to slap his large balls onto her jiggling ass cheeks to make them jiggle even more and allow his sack to feel the soft skin of her wonderful butt.

She places her hands on his muscled to get better leverage thrusting harder and faster onto his cock. She grinned at him and moaned louder as her pussy was getting more wet than before. When Carter felt that she was wet enough, he suddenly turned her around on his cock until her back was facing him while still riding him. Giving her a perfect view of her large bubble butt as he continue to thrust inside her. All the while playing with her ass cheeks with tight grips from his hands and giving them slaps to watch them jiggle as much as her breasts were. His constant thrusting in the new position also allowed him to slap his balls oughly on her clitorist to add sensitive pleasure to them both. They continued at this for close to fifteen minutes or so, completely lost in pleasure.

"Oh Zea. I want to release myself now!" He moans out loudly.

Before Zea could say anything, Carter pushed her onto the bed into doggy position and started going at her s rough and fast as he possibly could. Becoming more intense and animalistic with each thrust as he desperately as he felt his testicles swell and tighten painfully in preparing its long saved up load.

"I know you want to release it baby. Do it! I want your sweet semen." She begs while moaning.

Carter kept on thrusting as wild and fast as he could with adding as much powerful force to them as he could. He went at it for ten straight minutes non stop until he cringed loudly and gripped her ass cheeks painfully. Letting out a loud moan as he felt his semen from his testicles pumping out of his dick to shoot out of the head of his dick directly inside Zea's womb. Filling her to the brim within the first few shots and still kept releasing more and more with each load he shot into her. Zea let out a loud scream of pure pleasure as she felt her womb to the brink. She looked down to watch his testicles pump his semen into her and watched how the shrivel up with each load she pumped into her until finally finishing at the twelfth shot.

Zea pants heavily feeling his semen flow through her womb and blushed very deeply. Carter leaves dick in for a few minutes as he slowly pulls it out while she feels his cock sliding out and moans. It slides out completely sagging as it was covered with a little bit of blood on it. Zea looks down at her pussy, spreads it out and sees it leaking his semen a little bit while panting.

"Keelah Carter not only were you big but you were seriously pent up…" she panted heavily while trying to rub the leaking human sperm back into her pussy.

"I've been holding since we grew closer." He answers as he lays down on the bed on his back.

Zea makes sure to get as much of the semen that leaked out of her back in her pussy as she could before snuggling up to Carter and wrapping her arms around him while laying down beside him.

"Oh Carter. I love you so much. I've wanted this for a long time but your explosion was unexpected." She comments and giggles.

"My explosion?" he asked with a smile.

"You know when you shot all of your cream inside of me." She answered while rubbing his chest with one finger.

"Well all those poses and flirting with me and trying to seduce me caused the increase of build up so you could say the explosion was helped hand crafted by you." he joked.

"I guess it does." She giggles.

Carter soon brought the covers of his bed up to them as he wrapped an arm around her and let her lay her soft beautiful silver head on his shoulder.

"Carter, I don't know why I love you so much. After treating me so well with the rest of the team, bringing me along on crazy missions to stop whatever Cerberus is doing, meeting new people, making new friends and helping out my family with the issues of being framed by that Asari huntress slut my ex-boyfriend hired. And now here I am in bed with you the love of my life. How can this get any better?" She asks as she looks up at him.

"It can, just gotta wait and see how things turn out in the near and far future." he smiled and kissed her again before saying. "I love you, Zea'Nara vas Verminous…"

"And I love you Commander Isaac Carter." she repeated back.

Carter reached over to turn the lights off of the room and went into a deep sleep along with Zea who kissed him one last time before falling asleep with him.


	44. Crew: Check Up

The day of the Reaper War Memorial has come as everybody has spent their time together but realizing their late. Everyone had to take different different sessions together and some separate. In the meantime everyone was in the waiting room in their usual off work clothing. Everyone except who hasn't shown yet. In the meantime Dr. Kayla was inspecting Darex in one room while Florolia was inspecting Ladia in another. Also, Carter had notice that Zea was not in the best of shapes as she had been coughing and gagging up some nasty stuff like she had a bad fever.

"You feeling okay, Zea?" Carter asks concerningly.

"Ahh...well no...I got a nasty cough, a fever, and my sinuses are acting up something nasty and I'm a little sore from last night…" she groaned as she held her head.

"I'm sorry, Zea. I didn't want to hurt you." He looks away disappointed.

"Oh no it's fine, yeah it sucks but...it was definitely worth it." she answered.

"Really?" He asks while holding her hand.

"Yeah, it was worth it…" she noded.

"I take you two finally did the hustle?" Axel asked with a smirked.

"I guess you can say that." Carter answered.

Darex eventually came out of the room with Dr. Kayla after finishing getting dressed back into his casual outfit.

"I hope Darex didn't scar you too much doc." Don joked.

"Well I'll admit he has a big package down there. I don't see what that Amuya sees in that Krogan? Okay next Zea'Nara." She calls out next."

Darex just smirked and chuckled as he walked out and Zea got up and went inside to see Kayla.

"I got the biggest dick of the team." Darex joked and thumb pointed to himself.

"That's nasty you know that." Anetti sighed.

"Bullshit I'm the one who's got the biggest down there." Don joked.

"Oh boy now the boys are starting a dick off contest." Amuya sighed.

Carter and Axel look at each other as Axel just sighed. "I'm just gonna stay out of that, you go ahead with the dick off sir."

"No way, I maybe a Salarian but I can impress ladies with what I pack down here." Astok tried bragging as he did a X mark towards his crotch with his arms.

"You mean the Krogan girl you've known for so long?" Carter mentions as he has already known.

"Huh? How the hell did you know that?" Astok asked curiously.

"Axel and Darex told me about you and the Krogan woman last night." He answered.

Everyone looked at Astok in surprise.

"No way, Astok is dating a Krogan woman?" Don asked.

"I didn't think it was possible." Jolee answered.

"Axel, Darex, you two are both traitorous pricks you know that." Astok groaned as he looked at the two. Darex and Axel just gave him a thumbs up which then followed up with switch to flicking him off with their middle fingers.

"Hey Genesis what's with the new look and...why are you holding your face so much?" Don asked.

"Huh oh um, I have recently took an upgrade to my appearance to try and become more organic." she answered.

"And that is why you also speaking more organic?" Don asked.

"Yes thanks to a new emotion chip which I can turn on and off if needed." she noded.

"Are you blushing?" Carter asked.

"Oh um uh…"

"She should, because Genesis found herself a cute Geth Boyfriend." Jolee announced out loud to everyone in the room while giving Genesis a playful pat on the shoulder.

Everyone was surprised to hear about this. "Wow Genesis. Congrats to you." Don congratulates.

Genesis lowered her hood further down her face to try and cover it.

"Has anyone seen Kerim he hasn't showed up yet?" Anetti asked.

Around that time Kerim appeared in his off duty Turian tank top and pants rubbing a towel on his face.

"Sorry I'm late sir I was taking a shower. What did I…" Kerim soon notices Genesis new look. "Miss?"

Meanwhile in the other room, Florolia was checking up on Ladia as Ladia stood for her butt naked.

"Okay sis. Next is a prostate exam so I have to check your anus and vaginal systems. You're gonna be okay with me doing this or do you want Kayla to check?"

"No I think it'll be fine. What do you need me to do?" Ladia asked.

"The only thing I'm doing is checking your prostate to your vaginal systems to see if you don't have any infections and such." Florolia says as she puts on rubber gloves.

"Okay do you need me to get on the bed for this or what?" she asked a little shyly.

"Yes you just have to bend over and let me do the work. Now you need to relax if you want me to get this done quick. Trust me I don't like doing this as much as you do." Florolia warns.

"I know…" Ladia sighed as she turned around and bent over for Florolia.

Florolia takes some lubrication and wipes it around her finger. She next slips her finger into Ladia's butt going pass by her anus as she grips the bed feeling uncomfortable that Florolia is doing the exam. Florolia begins rubbing her anus feeling nothing different and nothing at all and slides it back out. She takes off her gloves and throws them into toxic bin and taps in on her digital clipboard updating on Ladia's prostate. After that she puts on a new set of gloves, adds more lubrication and begins the process again. Ladia gasped feeling her fingers slipping through vaginal systems and starts rubbing around the walls. Florolia begins feeling how it's more open than usual as if she lost her virginity and became very curious as she slipped it out.

"Sister, did you do anything to your vagina?" Florolia asked.

Ladia eyes shot open as she just realized what she forgot to tell her sister. "Oh crap…"

"What? Because it felt like you lost your virginity…" Florolia thought outloud in a thinking process. "Did you lose your virginity?" She asked.

Ladia slowly turned her head to looks towards her younger sister with a nervous and slightly scared look on her face. Basically confirming yes without even saying yes.

"To whom?" Florolia asks.

"Remember when I told you I had feelings for Don?" Ladia asked as stood back up and turned around.

"Yes?" She answers also adding the question before she realizes where she was going. "Ladia, you...oh spirits…"

Ladia blushes deeply while fiddling with her fingers feeling embarrassed about it. Florolia gasped as she put her digital clipboard down.

"Ladia I...I knew but...oh Spirits you...I…" Florolia tried saying but was shocked and scared for her older sister at the moment.

"I like him okay. He was only acting Darex and Astok because he couldn't get any girl and I was afraid of what daddy would do to him if he tried to prove himself like Kerim had to. Okay?" She confesses.

"But Ladia...I, I mean, I, I don't know, what are you going to do if daddy finds out?' Florolia asked in worry.

"I'll just have to face the facts. I hate keeping secrets like this but daddy would never let me have a boyfriend… especially a human boyfriend." She answers with a sigh.

"He let me have a boyfriend." Florolia answered.

"Yes but your boyfriend had to go through hell and back and almost killed himself in the process just to get daddy's approval." Ladia snapped at her.

Florolia was a little taken back by the sudden snap from her older sister which caused her to slowly get upset. Ladia quickly realized what she did and regretted for snapping at her.

"I'm sorry okay. We both liked each other from the start…" Ladia puts her hands onto her face and began tearing up badly.

Florolia walked over and hugged Ladia gently. "I know it's just I'm scared for what may happen when Daddy finds out. You know how traditionalist he is with Turian Traditions and…" Florolia began tearing up badly herself.

"I don't care about our traditions. All I care about is Donatello and I love him. I don't want to love him with my traditions. I want to do it with him." She explains.

"I understand but when our father finds out about this and he will soon. I'll be there to protect you and Don. No matter what he throws at you or him." Florolia comforts.

Ladia looked at Florolia and smiled happily. "Thank you little sister."

Florolia smiled back and handed Ladia back her clothes for her to get dressed.

"Okay now tell Kerim is next."

Ladia finished getting dressed and exited the door, just in time to overhear Kerim who was sitting with everyone, ask.

"So let me get this straight. Genesis now has a new set of upgrades that come with emotions and active working womanly parts, and a Geth boyfriend? Astok has a secrete female krogan girlfriend? And Carter and Zea finally went all night banging each other doing the hustle?" Kerim asked everyone.

"Yeah that sounds about right." Carter answered.

"Anything else I missed?' Kerim asked while he laid back in his seat.

"Nope." Darex answered.

That was when they noticed the door to the room Florolia was in opened with Ladia about to exit as she and Florolia had shocked looked on their faces from overhearing this.

"Oh...sorry about that ladies." Kerim apologiesed.

About that time, Kayla's room opens up as Zea steps out as Kayla gave her a few meds for her to take later.

"Just be sure to take these shots and immune boosters and hopefully you be better within a day or so." Kayla told Zea as she exited the med bay while rubbing her head. "Carter your next." Kayla mentioned.

Carter looked worried as he watched Zea walk out without even saying anything. Nevertheless he nodded and went inside to let Kayla see her.

"Oh um Kerim your next as well." Florolia mentioned.

"Alright then." He answered as he got up and walked over to her room next.

Once he entered he noticed Florolia still looked worried and nervous for some reason.

"Are you okay?" Kerim asked.

"I don't know." she answered sadly.

"What happened?"

"It's Ladia Kerim." she answered softly.

"What about her?" He asked curiously.

Florolia tried to answer but was having trouble answering.

"What's wrong with Ladia?" Kerim asked softly.

"She has slept with a fellow teammate of ours." She answered hesitantly.

"I take it was Don?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yes but how did you know?" She asks while sniffling a bit.

Kerim walked over and softly rubbed a tear from her eyes just as it formed and fell down her cheek. "I've got sharp eyes and I'm good at reading emotions even when people give me the poker face."

"I guess that makes sense coming from your description of work." She says as she wipes her eyes.

He softly hugs her and lets her lay her head on his chest. "I take that you're scared for them because Don didn't get your dad's permission to date your sister?"

"Yes I'm afraid what he'll do to Ladia and Don and I don't want anything to happen to them." She sobs silently.

"Shhh it's going to be okay please don't get upset, it gets me upset to see those pretty eyes of yours upset." he whispered quietly to her as he softly rubbed her back with his good hand.

"For such a dark and cold hearted Turian you do have something soft inside of you after all." She says softly.

"I have you to be forever thankful for that. And I have Carter to thank for making it possible for me to meet you and help me change over to a new better leaf." he answered softly as he kissed her head.

She gasped and blushed at the same time. She leans closer to him and kisses him gently on the muzzle lips. When they released each other he looked at her in the eyes.

"So let's not worry about that for now and see what we can do currently. I do believe it's my turn for a checkup?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Yes it is." She says with a smile as got up to get her digital clipboard and went over the details.

Meanwhile, Carter finished getting his clothes back on after Kayla finished her inspection with Carter.

"Well Carter everything looks as normal and healthy as always you're in top of the line condition as usual and are perfectly fit for the security team for the Reaper Memorial Event." Kayla told him

"Thank you, Dr. Kayla. May I ask you something?" He asks her.

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"Can you tell me what's wrong with Zea? I feel worried about her after what we did last night together. I'm afraid that I hurt her and I need to know." Carter requests.

Kayla looks at him for a moment as she picked up her digital clipboard and switched it to Zea's report.

"Well as the Commander of course you need to know all who are capable for this. So far everyone checked out okay. Zea on the other hand is fine she just got a common Quarian reaction to having sex. It's nothing to be scared or nervous about she'll be fine in a few days and the stuff I gave her should help. You did nothing wrong it's natural because of the immune systems being so weak even though they've improved a lot these past ten years.

"That's a relief but she walked passed by me after she checked out. I feared the worst." Carter explains.

"Oh that was just her fever just getting the better of her so I requested that she go take those meds I gave her and get some rest. Now she will be fine, however I do not think she is in the condition to serve for the security team for the memorial." Kayla stated.

"I understand. I'll check on her after my checkup." He states.

"Which so happens that your done right now. Feel free to check up on her now if you like." Kayla smiled as she sat her digital checkerboard down.

"Thank you, Dr. Kayla." He answers.

Carter gets up from his seat and walks out of the room.

"Next." Kayla calls after Carter leaves.

Meanwhile, Kerim was doing a series of sit ups trying to do as many as he can while Florolia used her Omni-Tool to keep track of the time and how many he does.

"And time." she alerted and stopped the timer and wrote down the number of sit ups on her digital clipboard.

Kerim breathed a little heavily to catch his breath. However he was smiling a little as he looked at Florolia and asked. "So, did I do enough for you?"

"Yes you did and quite fit indeed." She answered.

Kerim did an impressive kip up to flip back to her feet, which made Florolia giggle at how much energy he had.

"See there's the smile and giggle I love so much." he said as he popped his joints and muscles to get feeling back into them. "So what's next oh pretty nurse?"

"Well next I have to take a look at how good of a state your entire body is before I move to the prostate exam. Which means…"

"Which means you want me to strip all my clothes off to get a good look at me. Just like you've been looking forward to?" he jokingly asked.

"Well you can say that." She smiled, giggled and blushed.

"Alright." Kerim noded as he started by taking his Turian tank top off and tossing it to the other side of the room. Showing off his in the peak of physical Turian condition muscular body.

"Oh my." She began gently touching his chest feeling the pressure around it. She couldn't bare the feeling of his very muscular body.

"What's the matter, you're acting like this is the first time you've seen me without a shirt. Didn't you give me a very interesting massage once when I was only in my boxers?" he asked.

"I did I just…" She trails off drooling all over his muscular body.

"Well hold up I'm not done yet." he said as he took a few steps back away from her and took his Turian pants off and tossed them over with his tank top. Leaving him only in his Turian boxers now.

She blushes more wanting him to take off his boxers. "You'll have to take off your boxers too." She mentioned.

"You sure, because it may distract the pretty cute little nurse from her job." he teased.

"Oh don't worry about me." She blushed.

"Alright you asked for it." he shrugged before reaching for his boxers to take them off and kick them over to his other pile of clothing, now fully exposing himself nude to her for the first time.

She was finally able to see the full extent of his large, and very well fit muscular toned athletic build body which she already knew was in the peak of physical condition and being the definition of trim. Having highly defined biceps and arms, visible pectoral muscles, a muscular back, and the fibers of almost all of his muscles being visible. His body, however, was covered in scars, cuts, bruises, and grazes that look like they come from years of the most intense hellish forms of training, fighting, and hardships where only the strongest and most savage of killers can survive that he has endured over his life.

She looks down further to his large light pink knotted and ridged reptilian raptor like penis as it was sagging. Hanging under his dick was his dark grey ballsack containing two swollen testicles so pent up they appear to be suffering from a major case of blue balls. All of this made Florolia very tempting to do something lustfully. "Now I have to check if anything's wrong with it."

"Well first you gotta check my entire body before doing the prostate exam right?" he asked.

"Right of course." She begins examining his pressure points on his muscled chest feeling his six pack as she couldn't bare to think of him. She then checks the scars he already has as there was nothing wrong with them also. "Well nothing wrong on your chest and I'm guessing you don't have any new scars you like to let me know." She states as she updates his status.

"Not that I know of I guess." he answered.

"Well your checked out from battle scars. I've also scanned your bionics they're running fine too." She mentions.

"So what else do you need to do?" he asked.

"Now to check that amazing package you have there." She refers to his large penis and ballsack.

"Oh so my prostate exam begins now huh?" he asked.

"Yes and that too. So bend over for me." She says as she puts gloves on and wipes the lubrication on her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he sighs as he bends over for her.

"Alright get ready for the ride of your life." She warns as she slips her fingers into his butt passing his anus and begins rubbing around the walls while he was feeling weird and uncomfortable.

"Damn I always hated this." he cringed as she kept feeling around down there.

"Done." She said as she took her hand out. "That was quite an experience for you." She joked.

"Oh I can only imagine." he sighed uncomfortably.

"Now that that's done and nothing's wrong in their other than it being tight muscles. Now I have check the special package of yours down there." She mentions as she threw away the used rubber gloves and placed new ones on.

"FIne." Kerim stood back up and turned around until she was facing his crotch. "Feel free to examine away nurse."

"With pleasure." She smiled as she begins examining his large reptilian dick first. She lifts it and checks all sides to make sure it's healthy then fully grabs it. He gasped feeling her grabbing his dick to feel the pressure. She gazed and drooled over his large penis wanting stroke it badly but she knew she couldn't.

"So how does it look?" he painfully asked through cringed teeth trying to ignore the soft angelic feel of her rubber gloved hands on his crotch.

"I say it's quite nice, firm, strong and healthy. Now I need to see it erected to test it. Mind if I…" She asks.

"Um sure, but...um…" Kerim's face blushed heavily when he asked. "It would speed it up if you...um see you shirtless again like you did with my massage, you can keep the bra on...but...you know…" he gulped nervously.

"Of course." She smiled as she unbuttons only her top until she removes it to expose her large albino white cleavage breasts that she kept in her usual pink bra. She begins squeezing them while looking at him lustfully.

Kerim gulped nervously at what he was seeing as his dick began to slowly become erect. She knows time was going fast so she had to grab it roughly and began jerking it quickly. Causing Kerim to grunt a little.

"Ahhh...man that feels so good and you're just wearing gloves…" he moaned and grunted in pleasure.

She smiled and winked at him as his large penis became fully hard and erected. "Alright you see pretty strong from there. Now for your testicles." She mentions.

Kerim sighed. "Oh boy…"

She let's got of his erected dick and begins examining his large ballsack. She starts of by squeezing them tightly to test the pressure of them. Causing Kerim to let out a small shout of pain as he jumped back a little and held his balls in pain.

"Damn...that hurt." he grunted.

"Hm, I'm feeling a bit pressure here. Have you had this pain before?" She asks.

He looked over to her, sighed, and walked back over to Florolia to let her continue her inspection on his swollen Turian baby makers.

"I've always had this pain for as long as I can remember. I've...never relieved myself you could say." he mentioned to her.

She continues feeling around his testicles more to see if there was more to it. She felt that it was bigger than before and noticing the size as well. She gave them a gentle squeeze to feel around to actually feel just how seriously pent up he was as she also inspected them closely to see that they looked painfully swollen.

"Anything else doc?" He asks.

"You know that's not good right? You can get some infections that way. You'll have to release it sooner or later. Have you considered… masturbating?" She suggested.

"No I don't masturbate...period. I've never masturbated in my life and I don't plan over ever." he told her.

"I know it's weird but it's a good stimulant for both genders and good practice for pace when you make your sexual intercourse." She also states.

"Yeah but it's not something I do or want to do. I've been dealing with it for this long I think I can last alot longer." he answered.

"Well if you don't want to masturbate...would you like...me to help relief you?" she asked with a deep blush.

"Wait what I mean you would do that?" he asked a little confused.

"Well yes of course." She answers with a deep blush.

"Why? I mean we're, um I uh, we haven't gotten that close yet I mean we just been on one date and um, uh..."

"Well make this as just a favor in helping on your penting up issue."

Kerim sighed as he cringed a little on how her still fondling around with his balls still hurt. "You don't have to do that I'm okay."

"Are you sure? It seems your johnson is happy." Florolia refers to his penis as it Kerim noticed it erecting.

"That's because I have to keep it erect for you to do your inspection. That and my cute nurse girlfriend is fondling my balls while her shirt is off. Of course it's happy with the view of massage in front of me." Kerim answered.

She grinned a little bit and continues squeezing and testing his testicles on different pressure points for different results. Kerim cringed from the way she did this and moaned every now and then.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?"

"You can say that." She answers with a smile.

"Well how much more do you have to inspect them?"

"Until you tell me if there is any more pressure points on your blue balls."

"Look Florolia I'm fine with my blue balls I'm used to them so you don't have to do anything for them, they'll manage."

She sighed and let's his balls go. "Alright, just remember the consequences you're making here and I worry too."

"What consequences?"

"Like damaging your testicals even worse than they already are. I mean when I was testing the pressure points you were in pain. Those consequences." She answered seriously.

"So my balls are over pent up big deal, it's not like I have plans for them…" he mentioned.

"But what if I did…" she asked with a huge blush on her face.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"That maybe you can use them… on me." She suggested hesitantly.

"In what way if I may ask?"

"T-To make a baby." She answers.

Kerim was a little taken back by this. "Alright that's the second time you've mentioned that. Why do you want to have a kid?" he asked.

She blushed deeply in embarrassment. "You're right. It was stupid thought anyways." She exclaims.

"No seriously you mentioned wanting to have a kid back when we were on a date and now during my prostate exam. Why do you want to have a kid in the first place?"

"Because I love you okay? I love you deep down in my heart and I wanted to take things further like this…" She confesses.

Kerim sighed and rubbed his face a little. "Florolia I love you too but that doesn't answer my question on why you want to have a baby."

"I don't know okay. I've never experienced life like this before until Carter's team and you showed up. I never got the chance to live my life after being cooped up in that cell and being tortured and drugged almost every day. I thought long and hard about it. I wanted to have a baby to raise and care."

Kerim realizes how determined she is and feels bad for her. Nevertheless, he patted her on the shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"I may have experienced a hell similar to yours but I have never been in it as long as you have. You've never had a life of your own until now and just so many things you've never dreamed of are happening. And you don't know how to handle them much do you?" he asked her.

"No, I guess I don't." She sniffles.

"Look Florolia you don't have to be a mother and have a baby with me just to stay with me if your scared about loseing the romance we have. I'm not going to leave you period and I'm going to do what I can to keep what we have special." he mentions to her.

"Okay and thank you, Kerim." She says softly.

"I'll make you deal. Like I said I don't masturbate period as I've never done it before and won't do it in the future. But I don't mind saving it for you if that helps, when and if the time comes and you're ready for that step." he mentioned with a deep blush.

"Thank you, Kerim. Really thank you." She says as she hugs him gently.

He gently hugs her before letting her go. "So do I check out okay to serve in the security team?"

"Yes everything is checked out and eligible to serve the security team."

"What about my blue possibly infected balls?" he asked.

"Well nothing's wrong from what I'm seeing but you'll be okay. Come back if you have any issues." She mentions.

"Sure." Kerim walked over to his pile of clothing and started putting them back on. By the time he at least got his turian boxers and pants on her asked. "Hey, about that having a baby thing, what gave you the idea to want one?"

"Well Garrus and his wife had one. And back when we were at the theater and you were getting snacks. I saw one family there. They were a Drell couple with one small child. And they all just looked so happy and I could tell they deeply loved one another. And I...wanted to experience that with you..." She answers with a deep blush while twiddling her fingers..

Kerim looked at her for a brief moment, taking notice of her twiddling her fingers slightly with her face still blushing.

"You thought having a child would make us happy and bring us closer together?"

"Yes at least I thought so…"

Kerim finished putting on his Turian tank top. "Don't worry, there are many ways for us to become deeply closer to each other without that. Just got to know them which I'll help and guide you through. And as for the kid thing, be sure to give more thought and knowledge before making that decision because it is the biggest commitment a relationship can get. And I know I'm not ready for that just yet or let alone have what it takes for that. You, well, you're seeing and experience all of real life for the first time so...yeah…" he mentioned.

"Hm, is this your first time giving me a lecture?" She asks.

Kerim shrugged "I guess…"

She smiled feeling a lot better. "Thank you, Kerim."

"Anytime." he smiled as he made his way out of the room while Florolia puts her top back on.

Meanwhile, Carter took the elevator down to the engine room of the ship and heads towards Zea's room. There he found her laying on her bed looking exhausted and sick.

"Keelah this sucks…." Zea moaned.

"Zea?" He asked concerningly.

"I guess Kayla told you I'm currently not in the best of shape for the security team huh?" she groaned.

"Yeah. I wanted to see how you were doing after from last night."

"I slept great last night. It was the most amazing experience I have ever had yet. But this morning I guess my reaction to all that we did finally hit me. And since it was our first time, I now start the long and pain in the but process of adapting to you." she sighed.

"Yeah. I never felt any experience like that before. I just hope I didn't hurt you too badly." He says as he held her hand gently.

"Don't mind this, it's natural for Quarians to get this sick after their first time even if they do it with another Quarian. It's just such a bitch to deal with at first."

"Yeah I can tell it is. I'm just glad to see you doing better." He says with a smile.

"Thanks to Kayla's meds...it's amazing to see how far medicine has come these days." she answered while coughing roughly a little and just laying her head back on her pillow groaning. "I'm sorry I won't be able to help you on this. And I was looking forward to introducing you to my father. He was going to be at the memorial today and I wanted him to meet you."

"It's alright, Zea. Maybe I'll meet him at the Memorial. Now you just worry about getting better okay. If you need me I'll be in my room getting ready for the memorial." He says as he kisses her forehead on the mask.

"Okay…" she said quietly as she closed her eyes and went to sleep to try and get some rest. Carter leaves her room, shuts the door and walks over to the elevator still thinking over Zea's illness. He reaches to his room and walked over to his armory looking over his armor as he remember the Reaper War as if it was yesterday. Remembering the victory they claimed when he was in New York but also remembering the fallen comrades he knew from the invasion. He then snaps out of it and continues preparing himself for the Reaper War Memorial.


	45. Citadel: Reaper War Memorial Part I

Kriat had finally awoke from the heart attack incident back on Thessia some few days ago. Waking up with a slight headache. His four eyes glowed green as he looked around and saw he was in the med bay, Dr. Kayla was inspecting Jackson while he was sitting on the edge of the medical bed.

"So have you told Carter yet doc?" he asked.

"No." she answered sadly.

"How long do I have?" he asked.

"Maybe a year, or half. It's hard to pin point." she answered.

"Wow, I'm surprised I've come this far." He says. "Still thank you for breaking it to me doc, you've been like an older mother to us all." he hugged Kayla softly before getting up and leaving the med bay.

Kriat overhears the conversation, already reading their minds to find out what was wrong with Jackson. He didn't say anything that would cause a panic to the team. Still he tried getting up to find Carter to let him know what happened back on Thessia. Kayla noticed him getting up and rushed over to him.

"Kriat?"

"_Where is Carter?"_ he asked.

"You've been out cold for three days from a heart attack that happened on Thessia you need to get back in bed for a proper medical check up."

"_There is no time I must speak with Carter and warn him of what is to happen on this day._"

"You need more rest. You don't have the clearance to leave." Kayla mentioned.

Kriat's eyes flash bright green towards Kayla and she stops in mid sentence. "_You will give me clearance to leave_."

"You have clearance to leave." Kayla obeyed.

"_And you give me the location of where Carter has left._"

"Talk to Jade and she will direct you to where Carter is located."

"_Thank you Doctor, you may lay down and rest, you have earned it_."

"I think I'm going to lay down now." Kayla walks over to one of the medical beds and lays down to go to sleep.

Once he saw that Kayla was asleep, Kriat made his way over to the elevator. Meanwhile with Carter and the team at the hangar already suited up and armed up for the Memorial as Carter begins giving his debrief. Ladia noticed Zea was here even though she was feeling sick before but felt much better after a few hours.

"Zea? I thought you were resting?" Ladia asked.

"I was but that medicine that Kayla gave me. It worked like a charm. She said once my body gets used to it I can stop taking them." Zea mentioned.

"Oh that's great."

"I'm still a little sick and all but I can at least come to the memorial I just don't think I can fight as much. But how are you with Don?" She asked.

"Oh you know. It's going good I guess." Ladia answered.

"So your dad is going to be at the memorial?" Zea asked.

Ladia sighed. "Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well it's just that now that I'm with Don I'm keeping this a secret from my dad. Zea, I don't know what to do."

Zea remained silent for a long moment. "Well, my family including my dad is coming to the memorial as well. And I got to tell him about Carter." she answered.

"You didn't tell your father about him?" Ladia asked.

"No I haven't told him either…" she answered.

Ladia sighed. "I guess we have both fears to face eh?" Ladia asked.

"I guess...how are things going with Kerim and Florolia?" Zea asked.

"It's slowly building up but they're getting there soon but it's good." Ladia answered.

"Does your dad even like Kerim even though he got his permission to date her?'

"Well not exactly. He still doesn't like him because of his status of being cold blooded killer but he knows that Kerim won't hurt her."

"Alright team you have your assigned posts, dismissed." Carter announced before motioning everyone to head to their posts.

"Well I guess that's our queue, see you in a bit…" Ladia patted Zea on the shoulder before exiting. She watched her Turian friend leave before finally noticing Carter shadow roaming over her.

Zea looked behind her to see her commander looking down over her with his arms crossed. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Well that medicine Kayla gave me. It worked like a charm. I feel much better than before."

Carter watched her for a moment then sighed. "Medicine does work great but it doesn't work that fast to fix you up completely. Do you have clearance from Dr. Kayla?"

"Well… she said I can go to the Memorial but I can't serve as a security guard…" she answered.

Carter sighed while nodding his head. "Well...alright, tell you what, Florolia is going to be there. In a way I've assigned her with the special mission of having the secret eyes for me among the crowd and to let me know if she spots anyone suspicious. So since you can't help with security, if you promise not to push yourself or put yourself in danger, I'll have you give Florolia a hand with keeping the secret eye out for me okay?" Carter asked.

"Yes Commander." Zea answers.

"Besides… I'm gonna need you by my side when you introduce me to your dad. By the way how do I look I mean you know first impressions with dads are usually the most important." Carter asked sounding nervous.

"Oh you look fine, sweetheart if I do say so myself." Zea answers as she fixes his chest armor.

"Even though I'm in my space armor. Oh um, your dad's not like Sivus is he?" Carter asked a little nervously.

"What? Of course not. If my dad was like Sivus he would put me back on the pilgrimage and never let me leave." She joked and giggled.

"So I know your dad played a role in the Reaper War. But I do not know what is name is or what he is now." Carter asked.

"Oh. His name is Captain Haelo'Semm vas Rannoch of the Migrant Fleet Marines." She answered.

"Oh fuck me…" Carter sighed nervously.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"He's a captain in the Migrant Fleet Marines?" Carter asked.

"Yep that's right. What's wrong? I told you he isn't like Sivus."

"No but any military man would expect the best of the best of the best out of anyone who dates his daughter. And I get the feeling he will be rightfully piss if he ever finds out of what...we did together, without talking with him first…" Carter scratched the back of his helmet.

"Carter, daddy isn't like Sivus I mean he won't be that bad. Come let's go before you're late." Zea said as she gently took his arm and lead him outside.

There waiting for Viper Squad was a series of C-Sec vehicles waiting to escort them to their destination at the Presidium. The C-Sec vehicles quickly rushed the entire squad in a total of four vehicles to arrive within a few minutes. Standing there waiting for them near the entrance of the Presidium was Commander Bailey and Kolyat. Both Bailey and Kolyat salute Viper Squad.

"Welcome Commander Carter and Viper Squad. We've been briefed that you guys would be helping us with the security measures." Bailey mentioned.

"Yes that is correct. We are here to provide security. We have checkpoints set up to keep watch." Carter informed.

"Sure thing. As you've noticed allot of people are here, include most if not all of the old team from Normandy. But we also got a lot of important people here as well including Primarch Victus of Palavan, Chief Urdnot Wrex of Tuchunka. Pretty much every racial leader is here so yeah, the Council has very good reasons to tighten security here." Bailey mentions.

"We understand sir."

"I know otherwise you wouldn't be here talking to some old fart about checkpoints. Any rate feel free to mingle with the crowd if you want, I'm sure some of you have got some catching up with some people." Bailey mentioned.

The squad nod their heads and enter the walk towards their destination checkpoints. Splitting up into multiple groups as they did so.

"Wonder what kind of alcoholic beverages they're serving?" Astok asked.

"Hey Astok you going to be okay I mean Saren did break your arm?" Darex asked.

"Relax I've been through worse, and my arm is better the broken usual so I'm good to fire a gun or kick some ass Bruce lee style if need be…"

"Darex! You son of a bitch!" Darex, Astok, and Amuya heard the Krogan Grunt from the original Normandy Team walk up and happily greet Darex.

"Grunt, Ha ha!" Darex walked up to Grunt and the two exchange a friendly yet power headbutts at one another.

"How are you, you old brute?" Grunt asked.

"I've been well. How are you young blood? Has Wrex soften you up yet?" Darex asks.

"Like hell anyone in my clan softens up while I'm in charge, especially my two top lieutenants and leaders of Arlack Company." the group soon heard Wrex walk up to him, following him was the Krogan female who was the source of the Genophage cure, Eve.

Wrex simply walked up to Darex and headbutted him as well. "That human Carter hadn't made you soft since your time away from clan Urdnot has he Darex?" Wrex asked with a smirk.

"Hell no! Nothing has changed for me since I've been away. I hope Eve hasn't made you soft either since she made you her husband." Darex joked with a smirk.

"Same old, Darex." Eve sighed.

"A pleasure to meet you again, Ms. Eve. Of course I have my manners as well." Darex takes her hand and kisses it like a gentleman.

"Hm, a gentle Krogan. You don't see that everyday." Eve compliments and refers to Wrex.

"Hey, I wear those fancy suits for roleplay for you. Hell I even dressed up as that fat red man the humans call Santa Clause one time for you…" Wrex argued lightly.

"You dressed up as Santas Clause?" Astok asked before laughing hard with Amuya.

Wrex finally noticed Astok. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Salarian Psychiatrist that volunteered to help that poor female from her PDST. How is she by the way you haven't been touching her with your slimy Salarian doctor hands have you?" Grunt demanded.

"No sir. Currently the patient has made great progress but still has some issues and currently has trouble wanting to go back to Tuchunka due to obvious reasons we all know of." Astok answered.

"Me and the guys have been trying to hit him with the Krogan female so he can finally get some instead of acting like the Team's personal peeping tom all the time the girls are in the restrooms." Darex joked.

"If I had a middle finger Darex, I flick you off right now." Astok commented.

Darex, Grunt and Wrex laughed at him even Eve chuckled seeing that she has never seen a perverted Salarian before making Astok embarrassed.

Amuya was observing the crowd keeping watch until she just noticed her mother and sister from a distance. "Hey Darex, my mother and sister are here. Come on maybe we can spend some time for you to get to know each other before we start." Amuya commented as she gently took Darex's arm and tries to lead him away.

"Oh yes, Darex did officially become mates with our Asari Justicar teammate, Amuya the very attractive and very well equipped Asari. Which reminds me, Mrs. Eve do you happen to know anyone who can make sound proof walls? Because as it turns out when ever Darex mates, he makes very, very loud and unnecessary sounds." Astok asked with a smirk.

Eve did not look impressed by his question as she was mostly irritated.

"Wow, Darex even managed to mate with an Asari Justicar. How lucky can a Krogan get?" Wrex asked.

"Are you saying you prefer an Asari over me?" Eve asks calmly.

"What?! Of course not. I would never choose them over you." He answers and chuckles nervously.

In the meantime, Amuya walked Darex over to her mother and sister, Seluna and Unifo T'Nashi.

"Ah Amuya, are you sure about this?" Darex asked nervous.

"Darex they know you and they'll be okay they won't bite." Amuya mentioned.

"I know but were supposed to be working. Not going off like this."

"You heard Commander Bailey and Commander Carter we got time to kill before the ceremony. Besides we're interacting with people and most of them are important figures so staying close to them is security." Amuya corrected.

"Alright. It would be nice to check on them anyways."

"Amuya there you are." her sister greeted them as she and her mother just noticed the two.

"Amuya, it's wonderful to see you again." Her mother also greeting her.

"Hey guys, so how have you two been since moving into the Citadel?" Amuya asked.

"It's been wonderful. I finally have a job at a cafe. It's a good paying job." Unifo answers.

"Who knew a fifty thousand year old Collector former Prothean would be correct with so much good advice. Oh and how've you been Amuya, have you finally gotten together with the Krogan yet?" Seluna asked.

"Welll...uh...ma'am...we…"

"Oh yes, we've actually slept together already." Amuya answered which lead to Darex's mouth opening wide in surprise that she just told her family.

"Oh wow. I can tell the package that your Krogan lover has. I wish I could get some like that." Unifo compliments.

"How wonderful to finally see you find a man, Amuya." Seluna answers.

"So...you two approve?" Darex asked a little surprised.

"Of course we approve, we can read minds remember. And the first day we met you we knew you would be perfect for Amuya." Seluna answered.

"So how many times have you two went at it?" Unifo asked.

"Oh we lost count as we've been trying many experiments. In fact yesterday we did it in public." Amuya smirked.

Darex almost coughed at her confessing that.

"Oh my, Amuya. Looks like you two have been having fun." Unifo giggled.

"Yep." Amuya answered as Darex was just forced to just stand there dumbfounded by all of this. He grabbed a drink from the nearby refreshments table.

"So any grandchildren I maybe expecting?" Seluna asked calmly with a smile.

Darex choked on his drink and started coughing.

"We're not sure yet…" Amuya says as she held his hand.

"Ahhh, as far as I know Amuya hasn't been showing any symptoms…" Darex tried saying.

"Darex, I'm not pregnant, and as for grandchildren mother, we haven't talked about it yet. We still want to have plenty of fun together as much as we can before that stage." Amuya answered.

"I understand darling." She says with a smile.

In the meantime, Axel, Jolee, Anetti, and Genesis were walking among the crowed of people keeping an eye out for anything.

"So...Genesis...how does it feel to...be organic I guess?" Axel asked.

"It feels… quite different than what I'm programmed with." Genesis answers.

"So… have you told your creators or parents about this new… upgrade?" Axel asked.

"No…" she answered.

"Because I think your chance to tell them is coming up because there they are right now." Jolee mentions as she points to Apax and Renie who was were currently speaking to a few people.

"Crap…" Genesis said quietly.

"I think this is one of those I'm just going to stay out of so you three girls have fun." Axel spoke before quickly walking off somewhere.

"What a way for having our backs, Axel." Jolee shouted to him as he walked off.

"Any ideas how…"

"Hey Apax those are the two who are part of Viper Team." Renie comments, even though she did not recognize Genesis because of how different she looked.

Genesis kept quiet and hid her face underneath her Quarian hood as Apax and Renie walked up to the three.

"Greetings Anetti Liun and Jolee Ladd. May we know were the Genesis unit's location?" Apax asked.

"Here." Genesis finally spoke quietly revealing herself and her new look to her parents.

"Genesis, is that you?" Renie asks curiously.

"Affirmative." Genesis answers.

Apax's head panels flared up in utter shock.

"I think we're going to catch up with Axel." Jolee says as she and Anetti walk off.

"Your systems are not what we gave you. You'll need a full examination." Apax stated.

"Hold on. Um Genesis I'm, well I never thought this would...how did you even?" Renie tried asking.

"I was able to upgrade my systems since it was not like any other Geth built you've seen before." Genesis answers.

"How did you even manage to get all this and...these…" Renie asked motioning Genesis' breasts.

"I… I wanted to know what it felt like to be… organic." Genesis confesses.

"Geth do not feel or have emotions. The desire to want to feel organic should not be logical." Apax corrected.

"Well I think it's adorable that she wanted to be organic. Reminds me of Legion, you know the one who gave his life so all Geth could have conscious?" Renie reminds.

'But creator Renie. What purpose do all these upgrades serve? I also detect an unidentified object inside her. It's source apparently weakening the Genesis unit with emotions?" Apax commented.

"Oh yes I was able to install an emotion chip inside me that's suppose to give me emotions which I can turn on and off whenever I want." Genesis mentioned.

"Does not compute, it seems illogical to possess these downgrades compared to the design we have built you with." Apax stated.

"Come now, Apax. She's just adapting to what Legion gave you and to other Geth. A sense of freedom to think for themselves and do what they want. You should be proud of it."

"The sense of proud is an organic emotion of feeling deep pleasure or satisfaction as a result of one's own achievements, qualities, or possessions or those of someone with whom one is closely associated. Geth do not experience emotions and…" Apax stopped when he noticed a black Geth unit with a metal clawed hand walk up to Genesis.

"Greetings Genesis unit. This unit has arrived at precise coordinates and time as you requested." Ghost mentioned.

Apax scanned Ghost closely.

"Unidentified Geth Unit. Identify yourself."

Ghost turns to look at Apax. "I am Ghost."

"Correct but there are no files or data available for the model you are. Identify yourself." Apax requested.

"Classified." Ghost ordered.

"Origin?" Apax asked.

"Classified."

"Oh Genesis who's this?" Renie asked as she started taking a closer look at Ghost.

"This is my companion or as the organic's refer to as my boyfriend." Genesis answers.

Ghost and Apax look towards Genesis. "Boyfriend?" they both asked.

"Yes that is what they refer it to."

"Oh how wonderful!" Renie says with excitement.

"This Unit was not under the assumption that the Genesis unit saw it in that way." Ghost questioned.

"This unit highly disapproves of illogical choice. Also from what this unit has scanned from the Ghost unit. This unit does not approve of companionship with the Genesis unit." Apax answered.

"Ghost, I thought you had interest and wanted to explore our relationship." Genesis mentions.

Ghost was silent for a little moment. "No data available, requires further research on concept of relationship subject."

"The purpose of the boyfriend and girlfriend relationship was a bonding of two mates either the same or different species. We are the same kind therefore to bond with each other." Genesis clarifies.

"Creator Renie you are awfully quiet on this illogical choice. The Ghost unit does not fit the required specializations for such assignment and the Genesis unit has downgraded herself. Your thoughts?" Apax asked.

"I think it's wonderful to see Genesis expand her freedom of thoughts and heart. With this kind of evolving I can tell it will catch on with other Geth as well and I find it cute that Genesis found another to express it." Renie answered.

"But creator Renie, this unit counts a total of a hundred and fifty flaws that this new body of her along with the emotion chip could pose. Also the Ghost unit's design and files are classified therefore there is no data available on what exactly it is or what it's purposes could be. For what we know it could be wanting to spy on the Genesis unit's design and…" Apax stopped.

"In other words you don't want it getting into her panties huh?" Renie asked with a smirk underneath her mask.

"This unit does not understand what is being discussed." Ghost confessed.

"Incorrect Reine. The term originates from Organics who do not wish for a mating process or it's offspring to conceive another organic. The Genesis unit along with other Geth are incapable or reproduction to create Geth through the process of mating." Apax corrected.

"I know that Apax but the thing we can do is at least support her our daughter or your creation. Don't you want her to expand in many ways?" Renie asks.

Apax was silent for a moment. "No data available."

"I knew you have nothing to say. Now stop oppressing her and support her. I know you have heart for her. Legion gave that to you. It's time you start using it." Renie expresses.

Apax remained silent.

"Apax?" She asks worryingly.

"No data available." he answered again.

Renie turned to Genesis.

"Don't mind your father I think this just something he wasn't expecting when we made you. Come to think it I didn't expect this but I am so very proud of you regardless Genesis. Go have fun with Ghost here and don't mind us we'll talk it over." Renie encouraged her daughter and hugged her gently.

"Thank you, mother. I just hope father would have heart like you do." Genesis says as she hugs her.

Renie was surprised to see Genesis hugging and loved every moment of it before letting her go. Genesis gently took Ghost's arm and walked off with him.

"Creator Renie, this unit did not predict the Genesis unit would make choices of this magnitude. This unit does not understand of the many paths she had to choose, why choose this one…" Apax asked sound a little sad for the first time.

"She just wanted to know what if felt like to be… organic." Renie answers as she holds closer to him by his large arm.

Apax looked at Renie for a moment before finally staying silent for a moment.

"Having trouble watching your kid grow?" the two heard a voice close by. They both turn around to see the famous pilot of the Normandy Joker, along with Edi following him.

"Hey your Joker, the famous pilot who flew the Normandy and the A.I. also from the Normandy?" Renie mentioned.

"That's correct. We couldn't help ourselves overhearing your situation." Edi answers.

"Believe it or not we're in the same boat as you two are. Our son Jace is going through a somewhat similar manner except he hasn't found a girlfriend thing." Joker joked.

"How so?" Renie asks.

"Well we could…" Edi tried but Jeff quickly closes her mouth with his hand to gently stop her.

"That's a very, very, very long story and it would take me all day for the short version and take Edi all week just to explain the long version. But we'll be sure to bring him along as soon as we can find where he's at he took a job as a C-Sec security officer and he's somewhere around here. I'm pretty sure old Jace and your Apax Light bulb friend will have plenty to talk on." Joker joked a little. "But we got to go see how some of our old friends are doing. Some of them we haven't seen in years. So we'll be sure to check back up on you two lovely couple with Jace before we leave."

"Of course. We'll see you soon if possible." Renie waves.

Meanwhile Jolee and Anetti caught up with Axel.

"Glad to see you guys catch up. Did Genesis' parents scare you two or something?" he asked the two.

"No, we just talked and let them have their day." Jolee answered.

"My man Axel. Goddamn is it good to see you." The three heard a voice and turned around to see Jacob Taylor along with Miranda Lawson walking up to them.

Axel smirked and have Jacob and knuckle bump. "Hey Jacob how've you been these days?" Axel asked.

"Ah you know the usual." Jacob smiled and patted Axel's back.

"How's family life been treating you. Sure has kept you in shape huh?" Axel asked.

"Oh yeah family life is great but you never know when the call may be made so I got to stay in shape in case shit hits the fan." he answered.

"Good to see you're keeping yourself busy Axel. So how's your work with stabbing Cerberus in the back been these past ten years?" Miranda asked next.

"Oh it's been fun as hell to fuck with Cerberus where it hurts the most. I'm actually on their most wanted list now." he joked.

"Miranda and Jacob?" Jolee asks in surprise.

The two turn to see Anetti and Jolee behind Axel.

"From what I can tell I see you've joined up with Carter's Viper squad huh?" Miranda asked.

"Of course. It's great since we joined the squad." Anetti answers.

"Strange Axel, for ten years you've been fighting a private one man war with the remnants of Cerberus. What made you change your mind and join Viper team?" Jacob asked.

"Well with all of things that have been involving Cerberus. I had to join the team plus it's fun with the I'm with now." Axel answers.

"Well if you say so but dude remember you can always count on some of your co workers who told Cerberus to also go to hell to have your back man." Jacob mentioned as he and Axel gave one more knuckle bump before walking off with Miranda somewhere.

Meanwhile, Kerim laid against a wall not trying to interact with anyone just trying to act natural but also looked deep in thought about his conversation with Florolia earlier.

"Hey Kerim." he heard Don ask as he walked up to him and stood next to him. "How've you been?"

"I guess okay…" Kerim sighed.

Don remained silent for a moment. "You know, we haven't interacted much have we?"

"And?" Kerim asked.

"Well I just figured we should, because we both may end up becoming brothers in law." he joked.

"What are you getting at with this Don?" Kerim asked calmly but somewhat annoyed.

"I'm saying that… I'm going out with Ladia." Don confesses.

"I already knew that you dumb ass." Kerim calmy states.

"Wait you do?" He asks.

"Yep." Kerim answered calmly once more.

"How long you've known?" He asks.

"Pretty much since you two first confessed to one another. Oh and I also overheard your little fun with each other on her desk the other night." Kerim answered.

"Oh… that." Don blushes a bit feeling embarrassed.

"You do know Sivus is here right, and at some point he's going to have to find out." Kerim stated.

"I know Ladia want's to tell him but she doesn't know how he would handle it. He could probably kill me. She suggests I should bond with him. What do you think?" Don asks.

"Well Sivus is a traditionalist when it comes to Turian traditions and I am a little. But look what I had to go through just to get permission to date his youngest daughter." Kerim answered. "And even then he still doesn't like me. Considering you two went at it without earning his permission and proving you can defend Ladia if time be, he's going to be seriously pissed drunk mad at you two." Kerim states.

"I know but he know's that I'll protect her when she admits to him I mean."

"As teammates yes but it's a whole different story when it comes to being mates."

Don stood quietly. "I'm fucked am I?"

Kerim turned his attention away from Don when he noticed Florolia now dressed in her casual outfit walk up to him.

"Hey Florolia you look nice." Kerim mentions.

"But this is just my casual look but thank you."

"Here to see your dad?" Kerim asked.

"Yes, but I'm also undercover keeping an eye out for anything for Carter and the team." she answered excitedly.

Kerim looked at her for a moment and placed his hands softly on her shoulders. "Just be careful please."

"I will." She says as she kisses him on the cheek.

Kerim lets her go and watches her walk off.

"Looks like you two are really serious about this relationship huh?" Don asked.

"Of course we are. I can say the same for you and Ladia." Kerim answers.

Don smiled and layed back on the wall with him. He felt Kerim pat him on the shoulder and smiled friendly at him.

In the meantime, Florolia walked around the area, being sure not to bump into anyone. She felt a small tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Sivus greet her.

"Daddy?" Florolia asks in surprise.

"Hey sweet heart. Sorry I'm late, I didn't scare you did I?" he asked softly and hugged her gently.

"No of course not. Daddy, you're gonna blow my cover." She whispers to him.

"Your cover?" he asked a little surprised.

"Carter and his team are on security and I'm here to both enjoy the memorial and keep a sharp eye for anything. I also wanted to spend some time with you since I knew you would be here." she answered.

"Well I'm here now sweetie. Wanna spend that time now?" He asks.

"Um, sure." she answered.

"Okay, before we do, do you by chance know where your sister is at?" he asked. "I wanted to talk to you girls about something." he asked.

"No but I'll let her know when I find her." She answered.

"Okay and that boy Kerim hasn't been giving you trouble has he?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Of course not daddy. He's actually quite the gentleman… in his own way." She answered.

"In his own way…" Sivus nodded a little while deep in thought from hearing her answer.

"Trust me daddy. He's a gentleman for a cold blooded killer." She says with a smile.

He looked at her for a moment and sighed. "Cold blooded killer…" He slightly turned around and looked up towards at apparently nothing. "You can come out of hiding Ladia I know you're there."

Ladia decloaked from her active camouflage and takes her helmet off. "Sorry daddy I'm part of security here and…"

"I want to talk to you girls both privately if that's okay." he requested.

"Sure. What's wrong?" Ladia asks.

Sivus just motioned them to follow him and started walking off. Both the Turian sisters looked at each other nervously before following their father. Unknown to them, Kerim had been watching them from a distance and pats Don on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow him.

Back with Sivus, he lead his daughters into a private office and motioned for them to sit down as he took a seat in front of them. He looked at them for a moment and sighed while leaning back on his seat.

"Before I start I want you two to try and understand my point of view of this. I'm a battle hardened commander of a special ops unit. I had a wife who died from illness and two daughters in which my youngest one was taken from me while she was still very young. I have raised my oldest one to the best of my ability despite the circumstance and I would not see my youngest one until a few months ago. Needless to say all of this has put quite a lot on my shoulders and have made me what I am before you. So now that both my daughters have grown up to the age to make their choices in life. I am to respect that, however as a father it is my job to state my opinion on some of the choices you've two have made. Most noticeably recent ones as of lately." he started.

"Like what?" Ladia asks nervously.

"Well since you asked first we'll start with you." Sivus says as he pulls out a picture of her and Don romantically hanging out at the ward that night on their date. "Care to explain this?" he asked irritated and slightly angry.

"Daddy!" Ladia exclaims shockingly.

"One of my men was on some shore leave until he spotted you two. At first he thought nothing of it until he saw you two...getting closer than usual. SO he took this picture and asked me if this human had earned the right to date you. And of course I don't remember engaging a human in a Right of Approval combat. So I will repeat the question in a more detailed way. Care to explain what you are doing dating a human behind my back without him earning my approval first!" he demanded while slamming his fist on the table.

Ladia clenches her hand into a raging fist. "You wanna know why I didn't tell you? I didn't tell you because I knew what you would do to him if I told you about him and me together. That's why!" She answers angrily.

"Ladia I have no problems with humans. I don't mind or care that he's a human I mind that you two didn't tell me and he didn't earn that approval in hand to hand combat. At least that Psycho Kerim earned that right which still I strongly disapprove of." he answered.

"Well I'm afraid that you'll hurt him or maybe kill him. He's not highly skilled as you are but you and Kerim are. I don't want you to fight him." She says as she begins to tear up.

"In a right of approval I am not allowed to kill him or anyone. But I am allowed to beat his ass like no tomorrow. If you really love him you would've trusted him to accept and win the challenge. And if he truly loves you he would've went through it without a second thought. But since he hasn't earned his right from me I cannot and will not allow this to continue until he does." Sivus tells her.

"Then maybe he can earn your trust in another way. Like all fathers and son-in-laws do." Ladia thinks out loud.

"Really? Let me ask you this, look what Kerim had to go through just to earn the permission to date your sister. Hell and back. Now is it fair he had to go through hell and back to get that permission while this human gets off scot clean. How is that fair Ladia?" Sivus corrected. "It has been Turian Tradition for thousands of years and there are strong powerful and good meanings to these traditions which even you outta respect."

"Well I wanted to do things differently. Maybe I want to love him without having go through our tradition. And besides you said I'm old enough to make my decisions so I made one but I knew you wouldn't understand whether I told you or not."

"Yes and as your father who only has you and your sister left it's my job to state my opinion on such actions!" he yelled.

"Don is a teammate, friend and a great partner to have. He would never let me get hurt. You and I know that."

"It's true daddy, I can speak for both of them." Florolia stood up for her older sister.

Sivus looked at Florolia and turned his attention to her.

"Can you really. I'll come back to you Ladia but now I would like to speak to your sister next. Now for you, you claim Kerim is gentleman, that despite him being a cold blooded killer he is a gentleman in his own way." Kerim stated.

"Yes you already know that he would never hurt me or let alone get me hurt. He already proved to you." Florolia answered.

"Yes he has. But do you really know what that boy has done or ever seen him do operations like he does?" Sivus asked seriously.

"Yes Father. He has told me stories of what he has done over time but we passed that already. He has opened to me just as I did to him."

Sivus sighed a little. "I find that hard to believe since I've known him way longer then you have." he started tapping on his Omni-Tool and pulled up a video. "Get a load of this."

The video showcased Kerim surrounded by Cerberus bodies covered from head to toe in their blood while his combat knives dripped with blood and gore from various species. He walked up to a young human who was struggling to walk as it looked like he had his knee caps stabbed. Kerim smirked wickedly grabbed the youngman by the hair and slowly slid his throat open with one of his knives.

The video horrified and shocked both Florolia and Ladia as they watched Kerim murder a human in such a gruesome and terrifying way. Sivus cuts the video off.

"By the spirits…" Florolia says shockingly.

"He may not ever harm you but I still don't want that kind of person around you. I've already lost you once. I thought you were gone from me. And when I found out you were alive all this time being subjected to horrible treatment by Cerberus. I was beyond horrified to find out what they had did to you and what it has left you in. I don't that kind of person causing anymore harm to you rather he knows it or not." Sivus states next.

"But he's changed since then. He's already working with a former Cerberus operative on the ship.

"And you're telling me he hasn't made enemies from all those murders of cerberus operatives. The very group that destroyed and ruined you." Sivus stated almost in tears.

"But that's Cerberus and Axel is not with them anymore and has been more helpful to Kerim since after we started to trust him. Can't you have a little trust in Kerim?" Florolia states.

"Sweetheart have you not seen the video and see what he has done to the people that hurt you. As much as I think Cerberus should suffer more for what they've done he has seriously hurt them and what's to stop them from hurting you even more. I don't want a murderous cold blooded killer who has been targeting Cerberus around you. Not after what they've done to you." Sivus somewhat begged.

"Do you really think that they're going to come back for me after all this time? Father, they have bigger and better things to do than to find one test subject. Like taking the Reaper Technology they've been doing recently." Florolia states.

Sivus heard a beep from his omni-tool and stood up. "We're not done you two. After the memorial we'll meet back here and continue this conversation." he stated as he walked out the room.

He stopped when he noticed Kerim and Don were close by listening in on the entire conversation.

"You still had that video of the reason why you had me put on the most wanted list. Isn't that video twelve years old by now?" Kerim asked.

"She had to know. I'm doing what I couldn't do years ago." Sivus answered.

"Look Sivus we may not be the best guys in the world but we would never do anything to harm them and if I have to challenge you to a hand to hand fight just to prove that then we have at it after the Memorial, in the Verminus, under Carter's rules if you want." Don requested.

Sivus looked at him seriously before answering. "Challenge accepted."

The two watched Sivus walk off to head to the memorial and look back at each other.

"I will speak very fondly of you in your funeral Don." Kerim joked.

"You know as much as I like to make jokes but I don't it's the best time because our girlfriends father hates us at the moment." Don said seriously.

"At least he hates me more than he hates you. You see he doesn't hate you, he just wanted you you and Ladia to follow Turian Traditions before you guys had a one night stand. He's not pissed at you much as he is at Ladia. But since you challenged him you've now earn a little respect from him. Me on the other hand he flat out hates me because he knows me and he just showed an old video he used to put me on the most wanted list to his youngest daughter who take in mind is already traumatized by her life as it is. So yeah you got it easier than me." Kerim stated.

"Yeah but she doesn't want me to get hurt and end up like you. She justs want him to see things a little differently from their tradition. That's all." Don expresses.

"Good luck…" Kerim says as he begins walking off into the room to see Ladia and Florolia still shaken up from their conversation with their father.

"Kerim, what are you doing here?" Florolia asks curiously.

"Me and Don overheard the entire thing between you and your dad." he answered.

"Oh… I figure as much." Ladia answered.

"Don's outside if you want to chat with him Ladia." Kerim offered.

"Yeah, I need someone to talk to." Ladia says as she gets up and walks outside to talk to Don.

Kerim watched her leave and turned to Florolia. "So he showed you the video of how brutal I am huh?"

"Yes… he showed me." She says with a scared look on her face.

Kerim sighed and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I really didn't want you seeing that. You know I didn't want to traumatize you with that. You've been through enough…"

"I know… we both have suffered enough from our… nightmares."

Kerim remained silent for another short moment before turning around to leave. "I should be going…"

"Before you go… just know that I still love you and I know that you only went that far because of how much you suffered in the past. I've seen that you've changed your ways from what you used to be from our commander to someone that I have in common with. Just know that."

He was stunned to hear that, especially when she mentioned 'someone that I have in common with.' He slowly turned to look at her still shocked and stunned. "You mean that?"

"Every word of it. I don't care what my father says. If Carter says you have heart than I know you truly do." She answers.

Kerim thought for a moment from her words before replying "Thank you…" softly.

She smiled at him while he smiles back at her as he walked off.

Meanwhile, Zea continued to lead Carter around the Presidium to try and find her family. All the while she was dragging Carter around somewhat like a rag doll by the arm.

"Zea I don't know about this…" Carter tried reasoning.

"Relax, Carter we have time don't worry." she tried reasoning of her own.

Her mother Seefe, her younger sister Sena, and finally her father, Captain Haelo'Semm vas Rannoch of the Migrant Fleet Marines.

He wore a black silk Quarian suit with neon orange highlighted on his hands, knees and his mask. Over this he wore a heavy baggy like combat suit all tucked under a heavy chest armor featuring a grey fur trim collar along with tactical pads for his shoulders, forearms, knees, and ankles. Around his waist and around his left thigh he wore a ammo pouch bandoleer belt with a weapon holster for his Arc Pistol on his right thigh. On the right of his back he carried Adas Anti-Synthetic Rifle while his helmet appeared to be upgraded with projecting an orange glowing heads-up-display on the inside of his visor.

Carter sighs. "Alright Zea. I just hope your father isn't like Sivus."

"Relax Carter here, let me just introduce you to him." Zea offered.

"Hey Zea's finally here, and he brought Commander Carter." the two heard Zea's sister Sena announced as she just noticed the two.

"Ah Zea. So very wonderful to see you again." Haelo walks up to her and gives her a big hug. "I am so deeply, deeply, deeply sorry I couldn't be there for your mother and sister when that issue with your mother's prized armor being stolen. I just had so much on my hands and I didn't know about it until later on when you got it resolved. Can you ever forgive me?"

"It's okay, father. It's all settled now with the armor piece. I have it with me now thanks to my commander." Zea shows Carter to him.

"Ahh, you must be the ever growing legendary Commander Carter of Viper Team. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Commander Haelo'Semm vas Rannoch of the Migrant Fleet Marines. My wife and my daughters have told me allot about you. Which reminds me…" Haelo scooted up a little closer to Carter and whispered. "Is it true from what my youngest daughter has told me that you and my little girl Zea are...you know…"

"W-Wait? She told you?" Carter whispers back asking.

"It's what her sister's been telling me. Just want to know from you two if it's true or not?" he whispered again.

"What are you two talking about?" his wife Seefe asked.

"Nothing dear, just a guy to guy talk. Want to see and confirm if what Sena has been telling me is true or not." he answered.

"It has to be true father. You should've seen how Zea couldn't take her eyes off him, the way she started at his large muscular feature. The way she watched him walk. She has to have slept with him by now." Sena responded.

"Sena!" Zea exclaimed.

"Oh my. How unexpected news for you, Zea." Seefe says shockingly.

"Zea, I only have one little question. Did you two at least used protection and got the room sterilized and clean?" he asked suddenly turning to his oldest daughter.

"Of course, father. I sterilized the ship and my room like I always do. And I took tons of immune boosters to boost up my immune system while Carter heavily cleaned himself from every possible germ he could find" Zea explained.

"Okay and how was your reaction to him?" he asked next.

"Um just a really bad cold that really made me sick but I took some medicine and I should be good to at least enjoy the memorial with you guys." she answered.

"Splendid you two are off too a good start." he commented.

"So… you're okay with this?" Carter asks curiously.

Haelo chuckled. "Young man when I was your age you should've seen me and Seefe go at it. I mean we could've became stars in a Fornax magazine if we wanted." he joked.

"Oh dad, gross!" Sena and Zea exclaimed feeling grossed out.

"Hey it was before you two came around. Well… you two came around as a result from all that. See I guess you two were present during all of that...somewhat." he suddenly spoke.

"Dad!" They both exclaimed again.

Carter chuckled himself laughing at what Haelo said.

"So Seefe, Sena do you two approve of Zea and Carter's relationship?" he asked.

"Of course we do. We already did they came to help us out." Seefe answered.

"Well if you two approve then I approve. Because I know you two wouldn't approve without truly and fully knowing. Mind if me and Carter have a moment of private chat please, we'll join you three in a bit." he requested.

"Of course." Zea said as the ladies walked off for a moment leaving Carter and Haelo alone.

"Okay um what did you want too…" Carter stopped when he felt Haelo draw his arc pistol and hold it to Carter's stomach gently.

"Now look, I do not mind you and Zea having this relationship and I do very much approve. However I wouldn't have approved without looking into your files and without the approval of my family. But know that I may seem a little easy going I love my family my wife and my daughter very, very much. So if you're going to be with my oldest daughter I only have one ground rule. Do not I will repeat do not make her regret being with you like she did with her last boyfriend. Because I will hunt you down, I will find you, I will beat you within an inch of your life, I will hurt you, and only when you have suffered the worst kind of agony will you have my permission to die. Are we clear commander?" Haelo asked deeply seriously.

"With all due respect commander. I am nothing like her last boyfriend. I love your daughter too much to lose her. I love your daughter and nothing will ever keep us apart. Not even Cerberus or whatever the hell galaxy and beyond throws at us, commander."

Haelo puts his Arc Pistol up. "I know. Just want to give the warning so you understand that's all. Helps me sleep better you know, father has a right to worry and can't seem to ever figure out how to not worry." he answered as he pats Carter on the shoulder.

"I understand that. I truly do. I mean I may not be a father in your shoes but I understand." Carter answered.

"Good, now that we're clear and you know very well to never piss me off. There's someone I want to introduce to you who has been curious to speak with you for a long while now." Haelo mentions as he started leading Carter somewhere.

"And who would that be?" Carter asks as he follows.

Haelo did not answer, instead he lead Carter over to where a newly finished statue of Shepard was placed in the Presidium.

"When was this placed?" Carter asked.

"About a week ago, but that's that's not who or what I want you to meet." Haelo answered as e lead him to the female Quarian who was standing close by observing the statue.

It did not take long for Carter to recognize the female Quarian to be the Quarian admiral, Tali 'Shepard vas Rannoch, another member of the legendary Normandy Team and the widow of the late Commander Shepard. In her arms she was carrying what appeared to be a small pod that Quarians carried their infants in before they get their suits which was her daughter.

The female Quarian turned to the two as Haelo salutes her.

"Admiral this is Commander Carter of the Verminus, the one who helped my family back on Rannoch and the one everyone has been telling you about." Haelo.

"Thank you Commander. Hello Carter, I am Tali 'Shepard vas Rannoch, it's honor to finally meet the one I've heard everyone call the second Shepard." Tali acknowledged Carter.

"Hello Admiral. It's a pleasure to meet you too as well." He says as he shook her hand while she carried the pod containing her baby Quarian in her other arm.

When she let his hand go she then shows the baby in her arms to him. "And this is my daughter, Riha 'Shepard vas Rannoch."

Carter got a better look at the sleeping baby Quarian inside the pod in Tali's arms. She was Cerise colored baby Quarian with short white haired and was asleep peacefully in the pod with pink blanket wrapped around her.

"She looks very precious. Wish I could hold her." Carter says adorably.

Tali suddenly to Carter's surprise hands him her daughter gently. "Be gentle she just went to sleep and it's really hard getting her to sleep when there's allot of people around. She's very, very shy." Tali told him.

"Okay." Carter held her gently in his arms as he watches her sleeping soundly as while adored by her. He then later hands Tali's baby back to her.

"She's very beautiful Mrs. Tali. Whose the father?" Carter asked nervously, hoping not to offend or make Tali sad due to knowing about her great loss with Shepard.

"Oh um… I went to a hospital to get inseminated with a donated sperm. After all it's is almost impossible for Quarians and Humans to reproduce and that…" she stopped herself as Carter noticed tears coming from her glowing eyes beneath her mask. He could immediately tell that she was thinking if Shepard and how she lost him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Tali. You shouldn't put yourself through that. It's wonderful that you have a daughter. You should be grateful to see her grow up in a better galaxy. Thanks to Shepard." Carter says as she rubs the baby's pod gently.

"I am, more then you can imagine. It's just, I wish we had more time, and that...he could see her right now and be here…" Tali answers as she tries calming down. She heard Riha starts stirring in her sleep. Tali gently started rocking her in her arms softly. "Shh, it's okay Riha don't get upset mommy's just a little sad. Go back to sleep baby you've had a long morning."

Tali gently reached down and taped her helmet to the pod affectionately. Which was the Quarian equivalent to a mother kissing a baby's forehead when the two are both sealed in a suit and pod respectively. The baby soon stretched her tiny mandibles with a yawn and went back to sleep.

"I should let you get back to preparing for the memorial." Carter says politely.

"Thank you, but before you go I wanted to give you some advice on Human and Quarian Relationships since Commander Haelo tells me you and his daughter recently became intimate. Did you know me and Zea went to the same Tech School at the same time?" Tali asked sounding more happy now.

"Wait?! You two know each other?" Carter asked shockingly yet curiously.

Tali nodded. "Ever since we were kids. We're kind of like best friends in a way. But try and spend as much time with her as you can. You never know when it will be any of your last moments. So after the memorial thing, why don't you two make plans to spend a whole month together. From what I've heard, you two definitely need a vacation." Tali mentions.

"I'll be sure to do that." Carter acknowledges.

"Oh and, thank you, for continuing Shepard's work in making the Galaxy a better place for other, including my Riha right here." Tali comments.

"Your welcome, Admiral Tali'Shepard vas Rannoch." He answered back with a smile

She waved bye for now as Carter spends the rest of his time with Zea and her family until the Memorial.


	46. Citadel: Reaper War Memorial Part II

Each member of Viper Team arrived at their assigned spots close to the center of the Presidium. There were everyone gathered to hear a speech the council had to speak involving the Reaper Memorial.

On the upper levels of the Presidium, Ladia, and Anetti stayed in cover with their respected sniper rifles to overlook and keep watch of anything. Everyone else kept watch at safe distance to keep watch of everything.

Carter himself was stationed to keep watch of the actual Council Members themselves up front on the stage. Behind the stage was a large chunk of Reaper metal behind the statue of Shepard. On it were the names and pictures of everyone who died in the Reaper War. He observed it for a moment before noticing the names of his comrades who he fought along side with during the Reaper War and died for the battle of London.

"Carter, you feeling okay?" Darex asked over the mic.

Carter looked over to where Darex was standing guard close to the entrance with Don. He saw Darex was looking at him from his distance.

"Yeah… just old memories from the Reaper War." Carter answered. "Viper's, status report."

"Nothing on my scanners. Status normal." Genesis answered through the mic.

"Everything looks fine within the Crowd to me." Florolia answered through the mic.

"Alright keep watch, it's about the start." Carter ordered as he guard with his weapon.

Before long the surviving members of the Normandy Crew as well as the council members got on stage as everyone in the large crowd soon stood silent.

"We are gathered here today for the tenth time since the start and finish of it all. To remember all those that had suffered and paid the ultimate sacrifice." Tevos began.

"Each and everyone of us was affected by the coming and battle of the Reapers. To this day we still regret not listening the warnings the late and great Commander Shepard tried to warn us." Sparatus said next.

"But despite all the pain and suffering the Reapers have brought to us, it was still through Commander Shepard's leadership and the help of his team that united us to stand together against all possible odds." Robert spoke after Sparatus.

"But victory was not secured without paying the greatest of prices. The price of all those who fought back but did not make it back." Velern spoke next.

"Now ten years later, we still are haunted but eternally grateful for the efforts of all our loved ones who sacrificed everything so we may live in united peace today. With us today we welcome the surviving members of the Normandy in reunion who helped Shepherd made sure the sacrifices of our loved ones were not in vain." Tevos stated.

The crowd applauded and cheered as the Normandy team came out on stage and sat down in their seats.

"But like all of us even the members of Normandy lost loved ones like we all have. To honor their memory, they will stand up and give a brief speech of who they lost and how they continue to honor their memory." Tevos said as she and the rest of the council stepped off stage to let the Normandy share their memories.

Before the Normandy members began, Carter heard a quiet beep on his mic.

"Carter, this is Jackson we got a serious problem." Jackson spoke on Carter's mic.

"What's the problem, Jack?" Carter asks.

Carter heard Jackson cough heavily for a moment before answering. "I just saw that Batarian Terrorist Khanin making his way to your location right now." Jackson cough again before continuing. "You got to get everyone out of there his men are apparently carrying a bomb with them and they're shooting any C-Sec security in their way."

"Vipers, this is Carter. I got the word that we got a bomb alert and it's Khanin. I need the leaders and the citizens evacuated." Carter ordered on all coms to his team.

Meanwhile Astok and Jolee were close by at the statue of the Krogan overlooking the ceremony at the distance.

"Um sir you do know there's a high chance your gonna start a panic and piss the Council off. This is the Reaper Memorial you know." Astok asked.

"It'll be worth it because I'm not having thousands killed in a bombing in my hands. Now get on with the evacuation and search for the bomb too." Carter ordered.

Back within the crowd, Florolia overheard the conversation before suggesting. "Hey guys let me see if I can try something."

"Try what Florolia?" Sivus asked as he overheard his daughter.

"Um daddy, you're not going to like this but Khanin somehow got in the Citadel and he's bringing a bomb with him."

"What? How?" Sivus asked.

"We don't know yet but we need to get everyone out of here and alert the Citadel Security on full alert." she answered.

"Hold on we don't want to start a panic. And we want to make sure if they're here for anyone particular we need to split us all up in small groups. Stay right here." Sivus got up from his seat and carefully made his way to the Turian Councilor to whisper the news to him.

"What are you certain Commander?" Sparatus asked quietly.

Sivus whispered to him confirming there is a bomb in Citadel somewhere.

"Shit why now of all the worst times…" Sparatus cursed quietly as he whispered quietly to the other councillors while Joker was being the first to speak.

Tevos politely excused Joker and spoke on the Mic. "May I have your attention please. There has been a slight change of plans as of lately regarding some security issues. If everybody may, please split up into different small groups and follow a small group of Viper Team Members to the closes transport back to your rooms. We will continue the Memorial later today after we've fixed this problem."

The crowd was confused about what was happening as they followed what they were told to do, and proceeded to the nearest exits in different small groups, each being lead by at least two Viper Team members.

"Um guys, am I the only one who thinks there's something smelly about this. And I'm not talking about Wrex's oder." Joker asked and joked to his original Normandy friends.

"Coming from the man who rarely takes baths." Wrex grumbled.

"Nah I do too." Garrus answered.

"What smelled Wrex's bad odor?" Joker asked before Wrex slapped him gently behind the head.

"Nah I've seen this situation before, something's up. I got to go take care of somethings. I'll meet back with you guys at the hotel." Garrus answered as he got up and exited the stage along with everyone.

"Jeff, may I suggest we call Jace for this situation." EDI requested.

"Sweet, been meaning to show the sweet upgrades we've been giving that chip off the old block of yours EDI." Joker smirked.

"Whose Jace?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Our son, you'll see him in thirty minutes or less." Joker answered as he started tapping on his omni tool.

Meanwhile Sivus walked back up to Florolia and helped her up to her feet. "I want you close to me at all times." he requested.

"Of course dad." Florolia agrees.

"Commander a word with you please." Sivus heard a familiar voice. His eyes quickly shot open as he turned around and saluted Primarch Victus as the Primarch walks up to him.

"Primarch Victus sir."

"At ease you don't have to salute me commander we served in the same unit in our days of youth but I have an important request." Victus asked.

"Of course sir."

"I need you to go down to the Presidium Commons and see if you can locate my daughter and granddaughter. Senlea and Laecia Vakarian. I was just talking to my daughter who was on her way to the memorial with my granddaughter until they were suddenly cut off. I've been trying to reach her since but considering I got no response, and considering this is happening I'm fearing for the worst for both of them." Victus requested.

"Yes sir. I'll send a team out to find them."

Victus sighs in relief. "Thank you Commander, I will see you later." he tells Sivus before walking off to join the others.

"Maybe we should go and find them?" Florolia asked.

"What no I'm sending a team down there, there's no reason for you to go down there and risk your life against these...terrorists slowly coming in." Sivus objected.

"But daddy they're just at the Presidium Commons. We'll be in and out in no time while Carter and his team will be taking care of Khanin. I'll be fine." she answered.

Sivus growled a little but sighed as he taped his mic. "Ladia if you're listening I need you to leave your post and help me and your sister find the Primarch's daughter and Granddaughter. Tell Carter it's an emergency by Turian standards understand?" Sivus requested to Ladia.

"Yes dad." Ladia confirms his request.

Sivus let's go of his mic and pulls out a pistol. "Alright but like I said you are to stick close to me and older sister at all times understood?" he asked.

"Yes I understand. I just hope Carter and others are okay." Florolia says worryingly.

"If Carter can handle Kerim and survive all the stuff that's been thrown at him these past couple of months. I'm sure him and his Viper Team will get the situation under control in no time."

Carter grouped up with Anetti, Darex, and Genesis down at the docking bay, weapons in hand and ready. Carter motioned for the three to stop when he saw dead C-Sec guards lying on the ground.

"Casualties." Carter acknowledged. "No doubt from Khanin's maybe. Genesis, scan for any survivors. Anetti take sniper point on the upper ceilings and watch our six. Darex you're with me."

"Scanning for possible survivors. 30 injured and 50 presumed dead while 20 have gone missing. Calling for emergency paramedics now." Genesis states.

"I wouldn't do that miss if I was you." the three heard Khanin's familiar voice echo in the docking bay. However they were unable to locate his location. "Once again you snoop your nose where it doesn't belong Carter. But this time I have no intentions of leaving without Commander Shepard's head."

"This guy is totally obsessed." Darex comments.

Khanin finally reveals himself as he jumps down from a ship and lands a few feet infront of them.

"You're one to talk Krogan when I hired the insane Salarian who cut your mother up into little pieces while she was breathing." Khanin spoke while standing up.

"Oh and I'm guessing someone who's delusional enough to think that Shepard is still alive after the Reaper War. You ignorant son of a bitch." Darex answered back.

Khanin growled and pulled out a pistol and points it to Darex. "Who are you to compare obsession. You lost your mother big deal, I lost everything and the one responsible was branded a hero! Fuck you!" Khanin pulled the trigger and shot Darex's shoulder.

The shot knocked Darex back slightly and punctured through his armor. Still he easily shaken it off. Before the group could retaliate the batarian pulled out a detonator.

"One move and I blows us all to hell. The bomb my men placed somewhere in this station has enough juice to destroy three citadels and more. And it's wired to my heartbeat so if my heart stops beating the bomb goes off. Also I had my men chose where to place the bomb so even I don't know where it's at. But please by all means tempt me." Khanin warned.

"Carter, I hope you have some plan for this situation. No pressure though." Darex mentions while holding onto his slightly injured shoulder.

"Khanin look, I understand you're angry with Shepard for what happened but look what you're doing. You're taking this too far even by Batarian Terrorist Pirate standards. It doesn't have to end ugly." Carter tried persuading.

"Shut your mouth Carter you know and understand nothing! How would you feel if the person who took everything away from you was honored as a hero and getting away with the crimes he's done?" Khanin demanded.

"I know that feeling because the Reapers were trying to do the samething to my race let alone others in the following. The destruction of your race was not his fault and he tried to do the best he could to save them all." Carter answered.

"Don't compare my race with the likes of everyone else's. Because of Shepard, the Reapers destroyed almost the rest of what he didn't. And for what? To slow the Reapers down?! The Reapers came regardless if he slowed them down or not. All those people, were murdered by that man for nothing! And he gets away scott clean. No it ends today, either Shepard's head comes with me, or I kill everyone on this station. Your choice?!" Khanin yelled.

"But he didn't bring the reapers here. The Reapers came regardless of the warnings that no one listened. I will not let you kill thousands over something that wasn't his fault." Carter opposed.

"I've had enough. You've been a thorn on my side ever since the Council set you loose after me. But after today I won't dealing with their bullshit ever again." Khanin spoke.

The five soon felt a massive shake at the docking bay, something that took even Khanin by surprise.

Khanin's omni-tool blinks in warning in which he answers. "Sir we're under attack!"

"What the hell you mean you're under attack we had all cautions taken care of regarding this station's security." Khanin demanded.

"Sir its not C-Sect or the military it's…" the voice cuts off before it finishes.

Khanin growls and shuts his Omni-tool off. "Okay what are you planning Carter?"

"If I had something up my sleeve. I would've told you." Carter answered honestly.

"Commander, hostiles detected, it's CAT6 sir." Genesis warned.

"What?!" Khanin yelled.

"CAT6, again, what are they doing here?" Carter wonders.

Carter's omni-tool beeps in alert. "Carter this is Astok we have a code red, Cerberus is invading the Citadel and they're being accompanied by CAT6."

"So they're working together? See if you can get reinforcements." Carter ordered.

"Ah sir at this point you're the only reinforcements left. All communications outside the Citadel have been cut off and they just laid waste to half of the military and security forces in this station using the Reaper monster. These bastards found a way to control the reapers!" Axel spoke next.

"Son of a bitch! Fucking Cerberus." Darex exclaimed.

Khanin tapped his omni-tool. "What's the progress of the bomb?!"

"It's armed and ready sir." a Batarian pirate answered.

"Good, after we're done we're killing everyone here, Cerberus, Reapers, everybody." Khanin states before cutting off. "I have unfinished business with the council. Until then why not do us a favor and get rid of these Cerberus bastards for us." Khanin yelled before activating his jetpack and flying off out of their view.

"Damn it!" Carter yelled as he tried shooting Khanin down before getting away. Only to fail as Khanin flew off out of his view and range.

"Well… what now?" Darex asks worryingly.

"Well we basically shoot." Anetti answered as she started firing at Cerberus soldiers with Reaper like armor entering the docking bay open firing at them. The team began open firing on the Cerberus soldiers but sadly only getting a few down while the team began retreating a little.

Meanwhile Jolee, Zea, Don, and Amuya were still in the presidium as they see on the newscast the Citadel being attacked by Cerberus and CAT6 operatives. Some of them were wearing new Reaper like armor that greatly improved their abilities in combat.

"Kheelah how are they?" Zea asked in confusion.

"Dude that can't be healthy for them." Don comments.

"I'm sensing we will be overrun within a few minutes. Suggestions anyone?" Amuya asked.

"We can name a few the group heard someone speak from behind them." Turning around the four saw Jack, Samara, Vega, and Zaeed enter.

"Rookies, why is it always come down to us when we have to pull them out of the goddamn gutter?" Zaeed asked while smoking a cigar.

"Hey we're not exactly rookies just because we took Shepherd's team's place. We're just as good as you guys were back then." Don exclaims.

"Sure you are Rookie. Alright fellas how do we show the rookies how we do this old school?" Vega asked.

"I got something in mind." Jack called out and Biotic Dashes to a small group of CAT6 operatives entering and follows up with a powerful novapunch.

"Ah shit we have Normandy Team members on sight!" a Cerberus operative alerted before James shot him in the head.

"See that, even the bad guys know about us. They don't even know you rookies." Vega playfully joked as he and the other seven took guarding positions.

"That's good to know. Now what's our next move?" Zea asks as she activates a combat drone to help while containing fire.

"We are to keep them away from the Council and other leaders as much as we can. So in military terms, we hold position." Samara calmly spoke as she used her biotics to telekinetically pick up a group of Cerberus soldiers and throws them across the room miles away.

"Sounds good to me." Jolee agrees.

Amuya and Samara combine their biotics to launch a combined flare blast to destroy an Atlas mech just as it lands on the ground. Jolee gives Jack a hand shooting the Dragoon Soldiers that tried to overrun Jack while she biotic blasts or kicks or punches her way through the crowds of Soldiers while using powerful biotic shields to block their shots.

Vega and Don kept shooting more enemies as they entered through the south door. In the meantime, Zaeed watches Zea's back as she uses her Omni-tool to try and override the weapon systems of both Cerberus and CAT6 operatives entering. When one Nemesis sniper got a lucky shot on Zaeed's arm he dropped his gun and took cover.

"Ow, son of a bitch!" Zaeed yelled as he motioned the Quarian to look at him while he pulled a grenade. Activating he threw it right at the sniper. "Right back at ya!"

Zea activates sabotage on the grenade just as it lands to force it explode and take out multiple enemies operatives.

"Nice throw, Zaeed." Jolee complimented.

"Stop complimenting me rookie and shoot the goddam bad guys!" Zaeed yelled as he headshotted a Cerberus Engineer behind Jolee's back.

"Yeah this is gonna be a long fight." Don moaned as he and Vega kept cover firing for the group.

Meanwhile as this takes place, Ladia, Sivus, and Florolia arrived at the Commons through the elevator, strangely finding the place abandoned and empty.

"We'll that's strange, the whole place is deserted." Ladia mentions.

"Well where is everyone?" Florolia asks.

"Ladia check the Apartments, Florolia you stay with me." Sivus ordered.

"Wait why don't I check…" Florolia tried asking before Sivus interrupted.

"No, like I said I want you closeby at all times. Your older sister can handle herself." Sivus spoke.

"I can handle myself too father. I've been trained how to use a gun like any medic officer and I've training on my biotic powers."

"Florolia please...Just stay with me okay, I can't do this while worrying about both of you two. I've watched your sister with Pride over the years in her training and I know she can handle herself. But you, sweetheart you only have what maybe a few months of training. Please stay close to me I don't want you out of my sight with the possibility of anything happening." Sivus almost begged.

Florolia looked away sad that she couldn't prove herself to Sivus. Ladia walked up and patted Florolia on the shoulder.

"Hey cheer up, daddy was just like that until I eventually got the chance so don't feel bad. But please little sister stay with him okay?" Ladia smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Alright I'll stay." Florolia answers as she tried smiling back.

Ladia nodded and started making her way over to the apartment area. Sivus motioned Florolia to follow him as they carefully made their way down to the cafe, still finding no one. The two checked around until eventually finding a few dead civilian bodies lying on the ground close to the bank. Sivus motioned Florolia to stop as he kneeled down to check the bodies. Florolia was about to walk up and check them until she looked at one T.V. sets on the wall showing Cerberus attacking the Citadel. She saw the symbol and immediately started shaking badly in deep panicked fear. Sivus noticed something was wrong and turned to see Florolia beginning to panic.

"Florolia, are you okay?" Sivus asked worryingly.

She didn't answer as she took a step back away from the T.V. while shaking non stop. Scared out of her mind now that she knew Cerberus were now in the station.

"They...they're here...in the Citadel…" she spoke in horrific fear.

"Huh? Who's here?" Sivus asks.

Florolia almost let out a small scream in panic and tried rushing off away. Sivus immediately jumped to his feet to go after her.

"Florolia, where are you going?!" He asks her while running.

Sivus easily caught her but she struggled to try and get out of his grip as if she was terrified of something.

"They're here, they're after me, they're going to take me back!" she screamed as she tried to shove and struggle Sivus off her.

"No one is gonna take you sweetie. Not while I'm with you." Sivus says as he tries to calm her down.

"No please they're coming, they're coming after me!" she screamed in a panic and accidentally released a biotic pulse to throw Sivus off her as she tried rushing away.

"Florolia…" He says jumping back to his feet and dashing right back after he. Easily catching her again.

She let out a scared scream and struggled and get out of his grip. So scared out of her mind in her view she thought she was seeing a Cerberus operative trying to take her back.

She tried to struggle out of his grip even more, forcing him to tighten it only slightly more to hold onto her while he tried to calm her down.

"Florolia, snap out of it!" Sivus calling out to her.

"No stop, don't take me back I won't go back!" she screamed in a panic.

"Florolia, whatever you're seeing is not real. It's not real!" He calls out to her again.

"They're here, they're here, they're after me! Please don't let them take me back please, please, PLEASE!" she screamed.

"Baby please calm down it's okay it's alright I'm here." Sivus tried speaking softly to her.

Apparently that was enough to calm her down gently as she stopped struggling in his grip. She instead gripped him hard now. "I don't want to go back, please don't let them take me back daddy." she begged almost on the verge of crying.

"I already told you. I'm not letting Cerberus or anyone else take you." He says as he hugs her.

"I'm sorry." she sniffed and tried calming down but was having trouble.

"Don't be sweetheart. I won't let anyone hurt you or your sister. No one."

Florolia nodded and tried getting up but Sivus just gently sits her down on a bench close by.

"I'm not a real expert in this kind of thing but try taking some slow and deep breaths, we'll wait here until you're nice and calm okay?" Sivus told her while gently holding her hand.

Florolia sighed and started trying to calm herself down just as her father instructed.

"That's it, slow and deep breaths."

Florolia then began to calm down feeling her heart slowing down a bit.

"There you go sweetie. How do you feel now?" He asks curiously.

"I'm okay. I think. Thanks daddy." She answers calmly.

"Good, now let's see if we can find the Primarch's family real quick and get you back safe before we have to encounter any Cerberus."

"Okay daddy." She answered while nodding.

Meanwhile, Ladia carefully made her way into the apartment section of the Presidium Commons with her Phaeston assault rifle drawn. She carefully checked inside one apartment at a time. Each room having nothing but dead bodies in it but no signs of life. When she went to check for the final door she saw two Cerberus soldiers in the room executing civilians in a row. Having them on their knees with their backs turned to them and shooting them behind the heads. For each civilian they kill they just pick the body up and toss it to the pile of dead of bodies close by.

"Those bastards." She thought to herself.

She activates her tactical cloak, crouches and begins sneaking around them behind their backs. The Cerberus soldiers did not expect a thing until by accident she walks into the rock making a sound that caught one of their attention.

"Huh? What was that?" The first Cerberus Trooper asks.

"Probably you being paranoid." the second Cerberus Trooper answered.

In an instant the second Cerberus trooper's head explodes from the sound of a sniper shot from a far away distance.

"Sniper!" the first Cerberus Trooper yelled in alert and took cover. Giving Ladia the perfect opportunity she needed.

Activating her Omni-Bow she locked onto the Cerberus Trooper and shot a clean head shot with a armor piercing arrow.

"Nice close range shot." Ladia heard a familiar voice on her mic.

"Wait, is this Commander Garrus Vakarian? She asked.

Somewhere through a distance, Garrus was watching Ladia's progress in the room through the scope of his Krysae Sniper Rifle.

"You betcha. Look Primarch Victus' daughter and granddaughter are my wife and daughter understand. And I will be damned before I let Cerberus do anything to them. I'm spotting life sign underneath the pile of dead bodies right next to you. It's weak but it's alive. Check there quickly." Garrus told her.

Back in the room, Ladia noded and started picking up and gently moving each dead body in away from the pile. Eventually she heard a low moan underneath, signifying she was getting close. She digged even further until eventually finding the Primarch's daughter and Garrus' wife Senlea. She was injured and bleeding back from her right arm as if someone shot her arm at point black range.

"Hey I found them! Are you alright ?" Ladia asks.

"Senlea is that you? Spirits are you alright?" Garrus asked over the mic.

"They…" was the only thing she was able to mumble as she was having trouble breathing and holding onto the badly shot wound on her arm.

"She needs medical attention." Ladia informs as she gives her medi-gel.

"How bad does it look?" Garrus asked Ladia over her mic now getting scared.

"She has a shot wound on her arm but she'll live." Ladia answered.

"They…" Senlea mumbled painfully once more.

"Don't speak. You must save your energy." Ladia says.

"They took her…" she was finally able to speak after coughing blood out.

"Huh? Took who?" Ladia asks.

"They took Laecia…" she cried softly.

"WHAT?!" Garrus yelled.

"They took her? Who did took her?" Ladia asks.

"Cerberus…" she finally spoke before passing out from her injury.

Ladia stood for a small moment before standing up and tapping on her Omni-Tool. "Dad this is Ladia. I've found the Primarch's daughter but Cerberus has the Primarch's Grand Daughter in their custody be advised."

"Okay get her to the medics and we'll look for her." Sivus ordered.

Ladia hears shots being fired from a distance close to where Garrus was in sniping position at.

"Shit! I've got CAT6 Operatives in Reaper armor on my six. I'm calling in reinforcements for myself and to get my wife out of there. Ladia I need you and your dad to see if you can find my daughter wherever Cerberus may have taken her. So get going!" Garrus ordered on the mic.

Ladia hesitated at first but complied and radioed back up.

Meanwhile, Carter, Darex, Anetti, and Amuya exit the elevator into the Citadel Tower where the Council was said to be. Almost as soon as they took one step, they quickly stop to avoid gun fire.

"Hello you son of a bitch, did you miss me?" They heard a familiar voice.

The four looked up to see Irene up on the second floor with all four council members being held at gunpoint by her CAT6 men.

"Hello Irene. Pleasure to see you again." Carter introduces jokingly.

"Even when I finally got you where I want you at last you're making jokes now." Irene spoke as she shoved her pistol in counselor Rober's neck.

"No it'll be the last one you'll ever hear if you don't step away from the council and come quietly." Carter threatens.

"Look around you dumbass. My clients have the Citadel under their finger tips now. I have the Council at gunpoint should you so much step out of line. And my clients are finally trying out the new toys they've been making thanks to all the Reaper tech and they were nice enough to share it with some of my men." Irene threaten.

"That's what you've been using the Reaper tech for? To build new weapons?" Carter asks in a surprised look.

"Now that's what they've been doing we're hired guns for them. Though somewhat personal but I'm going to make a deal with you." Irene started before motioning her men to take the Council away. "I'm going to have my men take the council away, and I'm going to give your team a chance to try and stop them if they can. However I only want one thing."

Irene jumps down from the upper floor to the lower floor in front of the four. "You, me, one on one, right here, right now, once and for all."

"I figure that's what you want." Carter accepts as he puts gun away. "But no tricks up your sleeves, got it?" He says.

Irene puts her pistol away.

"Alright team next orders. Anetti I want you to try and rescue the council. Genesis, find out what's taking Zea so long on that bomb. Darex see if you can find out what's happened to the others and give them a hand." Carter ordered.

The team went their separate ways carrying out their orders as the only ones left in the room are Carter and Irene.

"Oh I've waited so long for this. Finally I can kill you once and for all for taking everything away from me." she said as she started taking step backs to get ready.

"I didn't take anything from you. Your nothing but a hot mess in Cerberus dumpster." Carter insulted.

"Coming from the sanctimonious fucker who thinks he's something special simply because he did something any person could do better than him." she insulted back.

"How do you know about that?" He asks.

"Who fucking doesn't, you and everyone who thinks you're high and mighty brag about it non stop like your some all of a sudden saint. But we both know you are no saint hell you're no hero at all. You're just another kiss up who suddenly got a big promotion and think your actions have no consequences. But your actions have consequences, and it's time you pay up for all the wrongs your so called good moral actions have caused." She said as she got ready in a drawing stance.

"Are you gonna talk or fight me?" He asks as he got into a drawing stance after taking enough stance.

"I'm gonna react to however you act, if you talk I answer your bullshit and you fight I kick your ass for good." she answered as they prepared for the fight.

Darex rushes down through the lower wards as he was escorting the civilians to shelters as best as he could. A human woman then rushes over to him with a panic look searching for help as Darex was curious.

"What's wrong miss?" Darex asked.

"Please my husband. He's stuck under rubble. My husband got trapped underneath." The woman explained.

"I'll see what I can do." Darex answered as he followed the woman.

After a few minutes of following her he finds her Salarian husband leg trapped under the buildings rubble.

"Please help me." The Salarian husband begs.

Darex then begins lifting the rubble of him and tossing them aside going deeper until he sees a much larger rubble that caught his left leg and may be broken. Darex then grabs the left side where the Salarian was with both hands and begins trying lifting it with all of his strength and began struggling. Without knowing rubble felt lighter than he thought it was until he saw Wrex on his left and Grunt on his right side.

"Alright we lift at once. One. Two. Three!" Wrex says.

They lift at the same time high enough for the Salarian to get out as Axel and Jacob pulled him out from the rubble as Miranda, Liara and Jacob. The three Krogans drop the rubble and went over to check on the injured Salarian.

"Is he alright?" Darex asked.

"He's okay. His leg is broken so he'll need emergency surgery." Miranda answered as she gave him a medi-gel to help him for a moment.

"Nice to see you guys are still alive." Darex mentioned.

"They don't call us Shepard's team for nothing." Jacob answered.

"I hate to burst your bragging rights bubble but here comes the honky patrol." Astok mentioned as he pointed out several Cerberus drops ships flying by and dropping allot of Cerberus soldiers and CAT6 mercenaries.

"From the immortal words of the call of the legendary dodo bird. Ah...shit…" Axel spoke.

"Where did you learn that?" Liara asked.

"I think I just made it up or either I heard it from somewhere." he shrugged.

"Alright team set up a defensive position and keep these bastards off the civilians. Liara, you and Miranda put up a biotic barrier around the civilians as they try to get out. Me, Axel, and...whoever the hell you are are gonna watch your six. Meantime, you three Krogan, well go do what krogans do best." Jacob ordered.

"The names Astok." Astok spoke as he, Axel and Jacob got into defensive positions behind cover while Liara and Miranda put up a biotic barrier to protect the civilians.

"Hey boys I gotta bet. First Krogan to kill as many Cerberus as they can gets free drinks from the others." Wrex spoke challenging Grunt and Darex with a smirk.

"Are they really doing this right now?" Liara asks.

"I believe so but they're Krogan." Miranda answered.

Grunt only chuckled as he prepared his Striker Assault Rifle. "Prepared to loose old timer…"

"Old timer, why you little, at least Darex here has respect for his elders." Wrex growled.

"Whose says I give a shit about you, you old fart. Hope you have enough credits in that chieftain bank account to buy me a shit tone of Krogan Whisky." Darex smirked as he drew his hammer and activated his tech armor and Omni-Shield.

Wrex grumbled and drew his M-300 Claymore. "No respect."

"Here they come now!" Jacob alerted.

The Cerberus soldiers and CAT6 mercenaries began flooding in along with two Atla mechs besides them.

"Wait are CAT6 and Cerberus working together?" Miranda asks.

"What you didn't know, they're Cerberus personnel hired gun back army to help them kiss their own asses in dealing with stuff like us." Astok answered.

"Figured as much." Miranda answered.

"Open fire!" Jacob ordered as the Krogans charged towards them and Jacob and the others opened fire on them as a few CAT6 and Cerberus soldiers went down.

Darex, Wrex and Grunt charged at a group of Cerberus soldiers like bowling pins as all three of them split before a rocket from the Atla mech shot at them. It explodes sending them apart from each other on each different side of the platform as Darex was stuck on the wall.

"Oh god dammit! God damn giant backs. Grunt take a shot!" Darex orders as Grunt pulled out his heavy pistol, took a few shots at two CAT6 Soldiers killing them.

Darex recovers as he rushed over to Wrex to check on him to see if he was okay. Wrex gets up from the blast which made him more angry as he charges in with his shotgun and began shooting from to left to right killing off Cerberus soldiers like they were nothing.

"Nevermind checking on him, he's still got some bite left in him." Grunt joked.

"Assholes!" Wrex growled as he continued to shotgun his way through Cerberus soldiers and CAT6 Mercs.

Darex stood his ground seeing the approaching wave of Cerberus soldiers. "Come on Cerberus punk's! Come get some!" Darex yelled out.

Darex then pulls out a large black box then presses a single button as it begins forming into a triple barrel gatling gun with a shield barrier on the right where his hands are and has large ammo box clip on the bottom of it. It also have N7 Normandy painting on the barrel to the shield.

"Let's do this." Darex mumbled to himself.

Darex opened fire on the approaching Cerberus soldiers and CAT6 soldiers closeby as he was spraying his bullets mowing down any enemy soldiers that was around him. CAT6 Soldiers were on a upper right platform nearby him as he aimed up and mowed them down as Darex was close to depleting his ammo.

"Take that!" Darex yelled out as he continued spraying his bullets until he completely ran out. "Well that was fun." Darex mumbled to himself.

Genesis arrived back at the Citadel Presidium, seeing Zea, Amuya, Jolee with Jack, Samara, Vega, and Zaeed still fighting Cerberus. She tapped her oni-tool to contact Zea from where she was at.

"Zea, this is Genesis what is your status?" she asked.

"What does it look like, we're getting our asses handed to us by Cerberus. I haven't had time to locate the bomb yet." Zea answered over the com.

"Wait there's a bomb in the Citadel?" Genesis heard Vega yell over the mic.

"I can't do anything on my part until we get reinforcements and when I mean by that I mean serious firepower."

"Then we'll need to find a communication center and maybe make contact with the Alliance." Jolee suggests.

"No need." Genesis heard someone speak behind her. She turns around to see Joker limp his way up to her while being followed by Edi. "We brought our secret weapon. Oh Jace…"

Suddenly without warning a heavily modified Rampart Mech jumped from off a tall structure and landed right in front of the Cerberus soldiers. Stunning them in shock for just a moment. The Mech was heavily equipped with a variety of different weapons. Including small machine guns are stored in the anterior forearms with a dual barrel machine gun is stored in the left posterior forearm. Small missile launchers stored in two shoulder harnesses, the posterior of the right forearm, and another retractable launcher at the back of the right shoulder. Finally equipped with a long, thin, four barreled, rifled gun mounted on the left shoulder.

The Mech looked up towards the Cerberus soldiers with glowing red eyes before saying. "Targets acquired!"

Jace began opening firing with it's many machine guns towards them as he uses a quick targeting system. He then saw one of the soldiers try to counter attack him from behind and felt a hit at the back of his head until he elbowed the Cerberus soldier in the chin, turned around and right hook the soldier to the ground. He turns to them and looked at them. "Target's eliminated."

"Who is that?" Jolee asked.

"Waita ago son! That's my boy!" Joker screamed out from where he was at with pride before being forced to duck from incoming fire from CAT6 reinforcements.

"That's your son?" Zea asked completely confused.

"I didn't think he even had a goddamn junk to do that." Zaeed mentioned as he lit another cigar and started open firing on CAT6 operatives.

Genesis looks towards Joker and EDI while EDI was helping Joker up.

"Perhaps we owe an explanation. You see, me and Edi here combine our brilliant minds to create another A.I. like EDI here. Since we couldn't have any kids of our own we figured we built one. Though I give most credit to EDI for fixing him up. All I did was make him look badass." Joker commented.

"I will accompany you and Zea in the detection of trying this bomb." EDI spoke before tapping her Omni-Tool. "Jace this is EDI waite sorry, this is your mother, I am acquired elsewhere in helping defusing a bomb located somewhere in the Citadel, try and keep your father from hurting himself and help the others as best as you can."

"No pro-blame-oh." she heard Jace speak through the mic.

"I taught him that." Joker announced.

Genesis just looked at them before looking back at her Omni-Tool. "Zea this is...Genesis again, we need to find the location of the Batarian Bomb located somewhere in the Citadel, we will be accompanied by EDI for the objective, meet us at Citadel park and we will continue from there."

Back with Zea and the others, they continue to help cover fire for Jace as she listens in.

"Maybe the bomb has a tracking device for us to find the bomb." Amuya suggests.

"I'll be sure to look into that, keep the area guarded while we look for the bomb." Zea spoke as she rushed off.

"Well there goes one help from someone." Jack announced.

Don soon gets a call from his omni-tool and answers a while taking cover.

"Don this is Ladia we have a major problem. The Turian Primarchs Granddaughter is in the custody of Cerberus, me and daddy need back up Don, Florolia's with us and, Don please help." he heard Ladia over the com.

"I'm a bit occupied at the moment. Tell me where you are and I'll get there as fast as I can." Don replied.

"We're on our way to the Purgatory Bar, that's what we believe where they took her." Ladia answered.

"On my way." Don answered.

Don checks his corners and spots nothing coming his way as he began going to different covers so he wouldn't be shot at. He then spots the elevator and makes a run for it while trying to dodge the incoming fire shots being fired towards him. Taking a shot in the foot and the shoulder as he made his way there.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jack called out.

"Gotta help my girlfriend find Garrus' kid." Don yelled as he made it to the elevator and takes it down to the bar.

"Well that sucks…" Vega says as he kept firing back.

Anetti kept close above the roof beams keeping close following the CAT6 who have the Council Members. She continued to watched them over the roofs as shes them continuing on into the room and sees a drop off ship in the destroyed building with plentiful guards and two Alta mechs standing by it.

"Too many guards to take out especially with the two Atlas. If I cause anything they'll kill Council. What choices do I have? Kasumi, if you have any ideas. Now would be a good time." Anetti asks Kasumi as she knew she was already with her.

Kasumi appears out of her cloaking next to Anetti as kneels down and gets a closer look of what they are up to.

"That is quite handful of guards." Kasumi commented after whistling quietly.

"Do you got any ideas on what to do?" Anetti asked.

"Well it seems that there are two Atlas in the room we need to take those out so we can stand a chance against Cerberus. First we need to disable the ship if they try to make a quick getaway. Should be simple right?" Kasumi asked with a smile.

"Nice concept but you forgot one detail. We need a small distraction to help pull of that plan." Anetti answered.

"Not a problem." Ashley says over the com.

An explosion occurs at the back of the room, causing the CAT6 and Cerberus Operatives to turn around just in time to see Ashley enter the room.

"Hi boys what it is?" she spoke as she pulled out her assault rifle.

"Don't move or we kill the council right here and now former specter." a Cerberus operative threaten holding a gun towards them.

Kasumi and Anetti cloaked themselves as they separate to two different directions. Kasumi headed for the ships engines and began disabling the engines for the ship. Anetti climb on behind one of the Atlas, pulled out her M-12 Locust and begin opening fire on it's weakest point on the mechs back. The other Atlas mech took notice on other one as it dropped onto it's knees and tumbled down and Anetti jumped across from the Atla mech as it began shooting at her. It then revealed herself due to excessive movement as she tossed her armed homing grenades at the mech and blew up on impact at mechs visor exposing the pilot. Lastly she pulled out her hidden Omni-Blade and stabs the pilot right in the face killing him instantly. She tosses him out then jumps into the mech and began shooting homing rockets at the Cerberus Soldiers at once avoiding the Council leaving only one standing that is aiming at the Council. Lastly Ashley shot the soldier in the head as he drops dead releasing the Council.

"Well that was easy." Ashley joked.

"Ironic how we ended up getting saved by former Specter, A Thief, and an Assassin saved our lives." Robert sighed in annoyance.

"Shut it Robert once again we owe our lives to the Normandy Team as well as the Viper team." Sparatus corrected.

"Where is Commander Carter?" Tevos asked.

"Currently busy fighting Irene why?" Anetti asked.

"They're bigger issues at hand, Cerberus plans to capture the other important leaders of the races and convert them into reaper tech so they can have control and infinite knowledge on all the races. They could learn and do anything they want if that happens." Valern answers.

"Where are the leaders now?" Kasumi asks.

"We have reports that most of them are safe under the protection of other Normandy and Viper members. But the Primarch's Granddaughter is currently in Cerberus' custody. Not only that but there's still the batarian Pirates going on and Khanin's got a bomb somewhere." Robert answers.

"Um people, we got problems." Ashley mentions as several Cerberus troopers covered in reaper tech armor soon enter.

"Let's get the ship running again shall we?" Kasumi asked.

"Good idea." Anetti spoke.

"I'll provide cover…" Before Ashley could finish, Javik and Kriat jump down and land in between her and the Cerberus troopers.

Kriat's eyes glowed green as he starts mind controlling a few of them. "_I am assuming direct control over these vessels."_

He forces the Cerberus soldiers to open fire at each other while Javik uses his telekinesis to hurl their own transport ships at them.

"We will help cover you, at the moment you must find and warn Carter of the immediate threat of the Reapers." Javik spoke.

"Yeah we know Cerberus has Reaper Tech." Anetti spoke.

"_No...what Cerberus has done is beyond their understanding. Soon these Reaper soldiers of theirs will fall under the control of their Asari goddess and then this station is doomed."_ Kriat warns.

"What?!" Anetti asked shockingly.

"Less talking more moving!" Ashley spoke, forcing Kasumi to take the councillors somewhere safe on the ship while she, Anetti, Javik, and Kriat covered for them.

Carter and Irene stood in the council chamber still in their standoff at a fair enough distance from each others.

"Any last words before I put the bullet in your head?" she asked.

"Yeah, I hope to see you in hell." Carter answered.

"Believe me, there a far worser things in life then what hell could ever do to people." she spoke as she soon drew her pistol and started opening firing on Carter.

Carter quickly moved out of the way and drew his pistol and started returning fire. She quickly took cover behind the wall as he did the same.

"For example, you took everything away from me before I was even born. My life became hell because of you!" she yelled at him from she was at.

Carter took cover and waited for a chance. At the same time he responded. "What do you mean born? I was teenager when I saved Elysium and I got older when the Reaper Invasion hit!" Carter yelled answering back.

"You wouldn't understand anything you're a self righteous bastards who thinks he can't do anything wrong. And won't acknowledge that every choice has consequences, even the good ones he made such as Elysium. Elysium had consequences Carter and you will pay for what those have done to me." she jumped out of cover and started shooting at him.

"Your right. I don't know because I don't know what the hell you are talking about." He answers as jumped out of cover and returned fire at her.

She kept dodge rolling away from his fires and performs a biotic charge towards Carter and punches him hard in the face.

"And that's what makes you such a bastard!" You don't know what your actions have caused and if you did how can repair the damage already done!" she punched him hard in the face again. "What you did in Elysium is the reason why I lived in the personal hell caused by you!" she screamed but was starting to sound like she was crying.

"I didn't cause the Batarian invasion. I had nothing to do with that invasion but save the colony. What was I supposed to do? Let it get destroyed along with me?!" Carter answered as he was blocking her punches.

"If that had happen then perhaps I wouldn't have never been born and that is a better life than the one you caused me to live in!" she yelled in both deep rage and sadness as she performed a high roundhouse kick which he dodged and followed up with a counter spin back elbow.

"I'm not sure I'm the one who's made your life a living hell. I mean because Cerberus tortures you every time you don't kill me? Is that it?" Carter asks.

"You know nothing!" she yelled and did a biotic punch powerful enough to send him flying across the room.

Carter slowly recover from the biotic punch as he was little dizzy from the punch and rubbed his head. He looks up as he sees his visor was cracked a bit and sees Irene approach him slowly still quite furious.

He popped his neck a little and prepared himself as they both started rushing over to one another and biotic dashed clashed in mid air. They clashed fists together at an even match following a sucker uppercut in Irene's jaw as Irene punched him down until Carter rise and pushed her against a table by nearby cafe. He slams her down on a table until Irene kicks him in the head knocking him as she follows up jumping over with him and was on top of her and began beating him down with her left and right hook.

"You know nothing of consequences. You know nothing of how saving people's lives can also ruin and destroy just as many other lives!" she kept yelling while beating Carter down to the ground.

He stops her with his robotic hand as he forces her fist back a bit until he headbutts her hard then right hook her off of him.

"What you don't understand is that saving lives doesn't ruin another one's lives. Your letting Cerberus put thoughts like that into your head. You'll have opportunities like that soon. So get over yourself!" Carter answered back.

"You deluded son of a bitch!" she yelled and kicked him hard in the stomach followed by a knee to his chin and a elbow smash to his upper head. Forcing him to hit the ground hard.

From there she continued to stomp on his back hard with biotic infused stomps. "Every choice has consequences. In ways we can never fathom, will pay the price for every decision we make. Even saving lives has consequences, something I learned the hard way and something you're too ignorant to even understand or care." she kept stomping on his back.

Carter stops her foot, twists it and tosses her on his side putting him on top of her. He then began punching her face much harder with left and right hooks damaging her helmet much worse than she did to him. He kept going down on her head until she kicked him off her and stood back up. Drawing her assault rifle she opened fire on Carter. Seriously damaging his shields and tearing his armor up.

Carter drawed his rifle activated his armor piercing ammo and returned fire on her ripping through her armor and shields and lastly shot the weapon out of her hand. She growled angrily and activated her omni blade to slash his rifle into pieces.

Carter then draws his omni blade and they began circling each other in battle stands waiting for each other to strike. They both charged towards each other and clashed swords, pushing each other with all of their strength as Irene shoved him off hard. Irene took her first few slashes at him as he blocked her heavy attacks as best as he could until she shoved his blade away for a moment until she slashed his stomach area bleeding a little bit. The attack was painful enough to cause Carter to fall to his knees.

She slowly raised the slightly bloodied omni-blade and swung the blood off it. Using her biotics she disarms him of the rest of her weapons before drawing her pistol and pointing it right in Carter's face at point blank range.

"So any last words?" she asked again.

Carter grabs her arm and knocks the pistol out of her hand, disarming her then pulls her head in close. "Yeah, when you aim point blank like that. You shoot." Carter whispered as he grabbed her by the head and threw her to the ground in front of him.

She quickly countered with a low spin kick to knock him off his feet and follows up with grabbing his arm with her legs and misplacing it. Once up she limps over to her pistol, picks it up, and points it back at him, this time at his chest.

"You know, I like those last words." she said as she prepares to shoot him in the chest.

"What? When I said about shooting me point blank?" He asked while holding his stomach.

She moved the pistol to his stomach and shoot the injury he had there. "Pretty much."

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Carter groaned in growing agony.

"I want to watch you suffer before putting a bullet in your head. Just like you've made me suffer."

Carter then draws his hidden military knife from his back then stabs her right in the knee as she screamed in pain making drop to her knee. He pulls the knife out then stabs her on her right side deeply in as she screamed again and she drops on her side holding her wound. Carter withdraws his knife as they both looked at each other seeing that neither of them won the fight.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked in deep pain.

"I'm not waiting for anything. I understand about ruining someone else's life in wars like this but not on purpose. It's called sacrifices and some were made to protect others and yes my actions do count as well but I would never do anything to ruin someone else's life… like yours. Don't blame me for sacrifices I've made that lead me to this point. I left my colony, went on to be becoming an Alliance soldier and now a commander of his own ship and crew." Carter answered and groaned in pain. He then chuckles a little in pain as it confused Irene a little.

She was confused for a moment and started chuckling at his speech.

"You think that's funny?" he asked.

"You really have no idea." she slowly took her recon mask off and finally revealed herself. "Do you, Carter."

What Carter saw shocked and horrified him in confusion beyond belief. There standing in front of him was...him. Irene looked exactly like he did when he was a teenager only a female, she looked exactly like him as a young person in every identical way right down to the precise eye color. The only huge difference was she had short black hair and a slim but fit waist.

"What the, who are you...?"

"My real name is Irene Carter. I'm you in the flesh and blood…" she spoke in pain.

"So… all this time I've been fighting me?" Carter answered in pain.

"Because of what you did in Elysium, Cerberus took interest in you, and from your DNA, they created me, a clone. I was better off never existing but ever since you became the Hero of Elysium Cerberus has been preparing me to kill you with my own two hands. The things they've done, would drive even a self righteous fucker like you insane. You ruined my life before I was ever born…" she yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

"But there are many other opportunities to make you a…"

She coldly interrupted and drew her military combat knife and tried holding it but found out she was too badly hurt to continue. "Don't you fucking dare give me that heroic freedom speech. I seek to kill you not just because Cerberus made me to but because I want to. Because of how you had to make yourself some big hero to get them noticed and create me to go through an entire lifetime in hell...with them…" She spoke angrily but also sad as she tried desperately to stand back up.

"I can't blame you since Cerberus forced you into this but you truly have a choice in this lifetime. You have the ability to control what you do now, then and until you die. I don't believe that Cerberus controls your life and you should take that from other former Cerberus members. Miranda, Jacob, and even Axel because they know what it is like to put up with them for so long."

She stared at him in absolute fury and rage as she continued to struggle to stand back up. In a fit of absolute rage she screamed at the top of her lungs and throws the knife at Carter. Missing him sloppy as she fell to the ground and started punching the ground in anger while screaming. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" she screamed before collapsing and started crying her eyes out in absolute sadness.

"Cerberus doesn't control you. You do. It's not me you should be mad at but its not too late…" he spoke softly as he held a hand to her.

Irene looked at him and just quietly refused as was just so horribly sad and hurt she just curled herself up in a ball on the ground and continued to shake and cry to herself.

Carter watched her do this and felt himself crying just how horrible she must be suffering eternally. All of this because of his actions at Elysium, she was right in a way. She was created and suffered from Cerberus for what he had done. With a sad sigh he tapped his omni-tool and contacted C-Sec authorities.

"This is Commander Carter…I...I've got a badly injured person here who needs medical treatment pronto." he spoke.

He didn't even give them the chance to ask before hanging up. He looked back over to Irene still crying and shaking on the floor.

"You did this to me, why did you have to become some hero and cause me so much pain…" she cried on the floor.

"Yes I know… I'm sorry." He said softly before turning around and started walking away to see what he can do to stop Cerberus in the station.

Meanwhile down towards the Purgatory bar, Ladia arrives from the elevator close to the entrance with her father and sister. Almost immediately Sivus started making his way over to it.

"Wait, daddy, I called Don for reinforcements shouldn't we wait on him?" Ladia asked.

Sivus stopped and gave her a glare.

"Please daddy. We can't do this by ourselves." Ladia begged.

"This isn't the first time I've done missions against Cerberus with a few men. I don't have time to radio my men, the Primarch's granddaughter is at stake here Ladia. And we do not have time to wait for that...I don't even have words to describe him." he growled.

"Father, please understand that he didn't mean to ruin the tradition. I just didn't want him to get hurt like you did with Kerim."

"First off you should have more faith in me and your commander Carter to not let things get carried away as it did with Kerim. Second Kerim was the one who took things too far I only reacted to his brutality with my own. And third this not the time to be having this discussion right now as there are far more important things at stake then your relationship with that man." Sivus corrected.

Ladia averted her eyes angrily feeling that he is not letting her date Don due to Turian Tradition.

Florolia just stayed quiet the entire time, not sure how she could help her older sister on this issue. She was about to say something until she spotted a nemesis sniper aiming at her father and sister. Without thinking straight she immediately pushed her father and sister away just as the sniper took the shot and shot her knee.

Sivus quickly grabbed his pistol and shot the Cerberus sniper with his pistol to kill her quickly. He looked for Florolia and found her laying of the ground with a bullet wound through her knee.

"Florolia! I need help here!" Sivus yelled as he kneeled down to check on his daughter.

Ladia rushed over and took out a first aid kit. She took a few bandages and covered her knee to try and help Florolia's leg. She screamed in pain upon the cloth touching her knee.

"It's alright, Florolia. I got you." Ladia says as she uses some medi-gel to ease the pain.

Don eventually arrives from the elevator a few seconds later.

"Sorry I'm late, had to deal with Cerberus scum bags on the way here. What did I miss?" Don asked.

Don suddenly took notice of the situation and Florolia's leg bleeding badly. "Oh my God what happened?!"

"She got shot in the leg by a sniper. Thank the spirits she's okay." Ladia answered.

"Shit help me get her over to that bench over there." Don said however the moment he came close to Florolia Sivus pulled his pistol out and pointed it at him with a furious glare.

"Stay away from her!" he demanded.

"What are you doing, Sivus?" Don asked.

"Father!" Ladia exclaimed.

"I just can't take anymore chances. It's bad enough that Florolia got hurt and I'm not letting anyone else touch her. Not Cerberus, Not CAT6 and not even your goddamn boyfriend." Sivus answered.

Don sighed and gently walked up to Sivus until the pistol was touching his chest. "Commander, I have no excuse to correct your reasons but I was there with Ladia, Kerim, and Carter when we got her away from Cerberus and I saw first what they've been doing to her. If the last thing I do I will help make Cerberus pay for what they did but please let me help you help her. Sir."

Sivus glared at him angrily but puts his pistol away and took Florolia's legs while he motioned Don to help her arms so they can carry her to the bench close by. The two gently laid her down which there was no way of it happening without hurting her so she yelped in pain once they did.

"I'm contacting Doctor Kayla to get here as fast as possible and take her back to the Verminus med-bay." Don started tapping his Omni-tool to try and contact Kayla but got no response. "Damn something's wrong. Where the hell is Kerim when you need him?"

"I don't know but it would be great right now if he was here." Florolia groans.

"Florolia please don't talk." Ladia spoke as she tried fixing her leg but was not having any luck. "Shit her leg's getting worse I'm not a expert in this."

Sivus merely growled and walked past Don.

"Sivus?"

"I'm heading in alone. Ladia I want you to sneak into the upper floors and cover my six. Florolia, stay with Don. And human if anything happens I swear if anything happens to Florolia, I will make your life such a living hell you will wish you were in the real hell compared to what I would do to you boy." Sivus warned as he started walking off into the bar.

"Yikes..." Don gulped.

"Well my sister's leg is messed up and they got the Turian Primarchs' granddaughter in their hands. It's obviously a trap to bring us all out. So yeah, daddy has a reason to be pissed right now." Ladia answered.

"I see. Other then that is your dad still angry with finding out about us?" Don asked worried.

"Yep…" Ladia answered.

Don applied the rest of his medigel to try for Florolia to help her with the pain.

"Don't worry, Don. I'll figure something out for us." Ladia whispered and kissed him on the cheek as left with Sivus.

"I'm sorry about daddy…" Florolia groaned.

"No, it's okay. I should've just taken the tradition then none of this would have happened. Besides you shouldn't talk much try to relax." He answered back.

She laid her head down and tried to rest even though it was becoming increasingly more difficult with each passing second because of her leg.

Meanwhile, Sivus carefully inspected inside the empty bar and looked around pistol drawn. Carefully he trekked down the halls while Ladia watched from a distance on the upper levels.

"You know this is a trap right daddy?" Ladia asked over the com.

"Yes I know but I'm taking my chances." Sivus answered.

"But…"

"No buts now stay put and watch my six." he ordered.

He continued to look around a little more until eventually finding Laecia laying on the ground badly bruised and beaten to a pulp with obvious broken bones on her ribs and arm.

"Laecia!" Sivus said shockingly as he rushed over to her with Ladia.

"Laecia, are you okay? Can you hear us?" Ladia asks.

Suddenly a small silver ball bounced over and rolled towards them. Ladia looked at in confusion before it blows up in their faces with thick black smoke. Causing them to cough hard and blinding them from sight. Suddenly Ladia felt a sharp slash on her back and kicked to the other side of the bar to have a few tables fall on her. Before Sivus could respond he felt something sharp stab through his ribs and kick him to the floor. When the smoke eventually cleared, Marissa stepped out of the smoke and placed a boot hard on Sivus' chest to keep him on the ground.

"Commander Sivus I presume." she spoke while holding him down on the floor.

"What did you do to his granddaughter?" He asks while in pain.

She pulled out her M-358 Talon pistol, aims it to his right knee and shoots it at point blank range. Causing Sivus to roar in agony.

"What we could to draw you here Commander." she said coldly before aiming her pistol at his left knee and shooting it at point blank range, effectively disabling Sivus and causing him to yell in pain. "We know you have Subject Sleeper around here. And we want our property back."

"Damn you all. Damn you all to hell." Sivus said in pain.

She noded and walked over to Laecia and yanked her roughly to her feet as a few Cerberus soldiers came in and held her up.

"I don't think you understand the situation. Florolia isn't yours anymore. She belongs to us now and we have ways of taking her back if we wanted. So save us the trouble and tells us where your youngest daughter is at?" Marissa ordered.

Sivus didn't know what to do he didn't want to give up the Primarchs' granddaughter or his own daughter.

Marissa watched him for a moment before turning around to the Cerberus soldiers holding Laecia. "Break her legs, both of them."

The Cerberus Soldiers step violently on Laecia's knees in an effort to bend and break them the other way. She screams in agony before they slapped her hard in the face.

"Leave her alone!" Sivus demanded.

"The longer you refuse to tell us the more we will make her suffer." Marissa said before she walked over and stomped on her throat in an effort to try and break her neck.

"Damnit she's just a child don't do this!" Sivus yelled.

Marissa stopped at crushing her throat and immediately elbows her spin and violently breaks the toddler Turian's back.

"You were saying." she coldly stated.

"Just fucking kill me! Don't kill her… please." Sivus says.

Marissa grabs Laecia's throat and easily started strangling her while trying to break her neck with her grip. "Tell us where your daughter is at or she dies. Your call Commander."

"You bastards can go to hell for this!" Sivus yelled at her.

She draws her sword and holds it to the child Turian's throat. "Is that your final word?"

"Leave the girl alone! Just take me instead and leave the girl alive, please." Sivus begs.

Marissa slowly started cutting Laecia's neck, not deep enough to cause serious injury but enough to draw blood. "Last chance…"

"Ma'am, Subject Sleeper's outside the bar on a bench, only one guard." a Cerberus Trooper alerted.

She looked at the trooper and nodded before having another Cerberus soldier take Laecia away.

"Good, you two take her to the shuttle for evac. Half of you go and retrieve subject Sleeper, the rest stay with me." Marissa ordered.

Sivus tried pulling out his pistol to try and stop the Cerberus soldiers from advancing however Marissa kicks the pistol away and holds her sword to his throat.

"You know Commander, the real reason why I personally abducted your daughter all those years ago was so we could prep her to spy and maybe get access to Turian Military information. However I think we've found a better solution. So in other words, we don't need you alive anymore."

"You fucking bitch! I'll fucking kill you if it's the last thing I do." Sivus yelled at her.

Marissa brought her blade away from his throat and started making her way over to a still knocked out Ladia. When Sivus tried to stop and grab her she simply smashed her foot on his hand and broke it.

"But first, I have a small little score to settle with your oldest daughter." she spoke coldly.

"You will not touch her!" He groans in anger.

"Just watch…"

Suddenly Marissa felt something razor sharp touch her throat. Still she remained emotionally calm as Kerim decloak and reveals himself behind her holding his combat knife to her throat.

Marissa stood still for a moment before quickly turning around and slapping the knife away. She continues with a high roundhouse kick which Kerim easily blocked and counters with a spin side kick to kick her off the first floor.

Kerim follows down to her as Marissa recovers just as he joined her. Marissa draws her Monomolecular Blade while Kerim draws another of his knife. They both got into fight stance and began circling each other slowly, keeping their eyes sharp on each other for any possible wrong moves. They soon charge at each other at the same time and clash blades holding each other's ground, pushing each other back with all their strength but Marissa pushed him back hard. Adding a twirl slashing his knife out of his hand across the room. Kerim only smirked wickedly and drew another combat knife hidden in his armor for a surprise attack.

In the meantime, Sivus tried reaching for his pistol but of course struggled because of all his injuries. The moment he was close a Cerberus soldier kicked it away from him and held his assault rifle to Sivus' head.

"End of the line old man." the Cerberus soldier said before suddenly his head exploded from a gunshot closeby.

"From what I've seen from this old man he should be nowhere near retirement yet." Don spoke as he began open firing on the Cerberus soldiers.

The Cerberus soldiers returned fire as Don took cover before the bullets could touch him. He next tries to blind fire over head and managed to get the first two down as he reloads his rifle. Until one Cerberus Phantom decloaks herself as she draws her blade and managed to slash him on his side making kneel him down. He was going to go for his sidearm until he saw a sniper round shoot through the Phantom's chest. He looked over to see Ladia slowly gets back up with her sniper rifle ready.

Don sees the next Cerberus commando, two soldiers and an engineer deploys his turret waiting to get his target. The soldier opens fire as Don takes cover as best as he could despite his injury, draws his heavy pistol, activate his armor piercing ammo and shot the soldier in the head. The Commando and the second soldier charges at him as he tosses the soldier at the engineer knocking them out and follows up powerful biotic punch at the commando.

Sivus watches him continuously fight off the Cerberus seeing how he was true to word. While Don was distracting the Cerberus Ladia makes her way over to Sivus and Laceia.

"What do you think of him now, daddy?" Ladia asks with broken smile.

"Let's just go okay." Sivus mumbled.

Ladia escorts them off the scene as Sivus continues to watch him to fight.

Don places medigel on his wound as a Cerberus Centurion approaches him with no weapon whatsoever which Don preferred more. Don gets into a boxing stance as he began throwing a few punches into its guts following it up with right hook in it's face. Don sees it did little to no damage to the Centurion due to the Reaper implants and armor it gave Don it's backhand making him fly across the room hitting the wall.

"Eat this!" Don yells at it as Don gave a few shots with his heavy pistol at it but did no damage to it. "What the hell…"

He was interrupted as Centurion began choking him by the neck as Don was struggling for a moment making him drop his pistol. Ladia aims down on the Centurion and actives her acid ammo and shot behind it's back weakening it. The Centurion drops Don as he quickly grabs his pistol and shot it in it's knees making it go down quickly and Don gave the final blow in the head with his biotic punch. Don sees that they've cleared the area and spots the uses his hacking tool that Zea gave him, activating the turret and began spraying down on the remaining Cerberus soldiers around him and they all went down at the same time. He deactivates the turret and took the moment to breathe after from all the action and went over to check on them.

"What do you think of me now, Commander?" Don asks.

"Let's just go please before more show up." Sivus says as they help Sivus and Aecia off the scene.

In the meantime, Marissa saw her men were taken down by Don and Ladia and were now leaving with Sivus and Laceia.

"This is Marissa, requesting bac…" before she could finish, Kerim was right in front of her and tries slashing her with his knife.

Marissa was able to block the knife blade with her sword as Kerim smirked wickedly at her.

"You best start screaming for your life Ms. Marissa, your ass is mine." Kerim hissed at her before doing a low spin kick to knock her off her feet and then goes to try and stab her with his knife.

She once again blocks the knife attack but struggles as Kerim pushes it closer and closer to her chest. With a seductive chuckle, Kerim drew another combat knife with his other free hand and prepared to stab her somewhere else with it.

She then grabs his other hand pushing him back as Kerim pushes harder than before. Kerim pushes her to the ground with him on top as he was still trying to stab her but Marissa kept pushing back.

"You know I'm surprised that you don't Reaper Tech implants in you." Kerim mentioned.

"I don't need to rely on Reaper Tech to kill you." Marissa answers.

"You should installed some." he smirked and pushed even harder but only to be stopped when Marissa kicked him in the grotch and slashes his face with her sword. She rolled flip back to her feet to get some distance away as Kerim rubbed the blood off his face from the cut and growled dangerously.

"I'm going to gut you like a fish!" he hissed and charged towards her.

She remained silent as Kerim charged at her with both combat knives as he begins to slash back and forward at her. She dodges his attacks while blocking off his attacks with her sword but they clanged their blades together holding each other grounds.

Suddenly three Cerberus Phantom dropped down from the ceiling and got in their fighting stances swords drawn. Kerim looked around seeing he was surrounded. Marissa just stared back at him with her usual cold hearted stare. All the while her Phantom helmet extended and covered her face. Kerim only smirked as his custom Ghost Infiltrator helmet did the same.

One phantom jumps into the air as Kerim charged at Marissa and begins slicing around her while she dodges every throw he did. One phantom tries to sneak attack him from behind but Kerim countered her by slicing the Phantom's throat killing her and sliced the next Phantom in her gut open brutally. The third Phantom stood behind Kerim trying to surround him with Marissa in front but Kerim sliced the Phantom behind him upwards on the chest injuring her till she grabbed him. He turns around, grabbing her the chest and stabbed her deeply into her wound killing her instantly.

Marissa tried to take the chance to throw some shurikens at Kerim who used the dead body of the Phantom he just killed to block the shurikens. Kerim proceeds to toss the dead body towards the Cerberus agent who side flips away just as Kerim dashes towards her and tries to slash her with one of his knifes. When she threw another shuriken at him which he sliced in half with his combat knife and threw the other combat knife at Marissa who dodges by merely moving her head to the side a little.

Kerim drew another combat knife and dashed towards Marissa as she leaps over him also stabbing him in the foot as she stuck the landing. Kerim slashes his knife close to her face as she dashes her head back dodging every throw then he follows with a roundhouse kick which she also dodges until he finally kicked her straight in the face knocking her back.

From there Kerim dashes towards her again and goes for a series of complicated slashes that attack from almost all and any direction which she amazingly dodges with her acrobatics and blocks with her sword. It almost looked like she was dancing around him as a means to dodge his attacks.

He then adds roundhouse kick and surprisingly kicked the blade out of her hand as Kerim tries to slash her but misses her. She manages to capture her blade back, ducks under his slash and stabs him straight in the gut. Kerim cringed in pain and tried to continue with another slash but Marissa kicks him away and hops up to the upper floor.

Meanwhile, Don and Ladia were able to get Sivus and Laceia out of the bar area. Outside there was a cab already waiting with Florolia in the backseat cringing heavily from the pain from her knee.

"Where the hell did the cab come from?" Sivus asked.

"I found it." Don simply answered.

Don helps Sivus into the back seat as Ladia gently puts Laceia down in the backseat with him. Don and Ladia jump into the front. Don takes the pilot seat, starts it up and take off.

"Daddy...what...happened?' Florolia asked still in pain but in shock to see how injured her father was.

"Let's just say they're were a lot of Cerberus and Don managed to pull us all out of there." Sivus answered.

She moved herself close to Laceia to check her injuries.

"Well her injuries aren't better than mine she'll need a hospital if she's gonna make it. And that makes me too if I ever make it." Florolia next moved to Sivus to check for his injuries. "Well daddy you have shot wounds in the knees and got stabbed in the gut badly and I got a bad shot in the knee. Ladia, I need your help with this." Florolia requests.

"Of course." Ladia answers as she turns her seat around to help out.

"Florolia wait your leg…"

"I took something for it and it got wrapped for now so it can wait." she answered while breathing hard in pain. "Okay first I need you to use anaesthetics in my medical kit to help ease the pain for the others. Dad will need medigel for his shots and stab wound and give some to Laceia too to stable her internal bleeding." Florolia ordered.

Ladia takes the medigel she has and inserts it into Sivus with a bit of anesthesia to it to ease the pain. Sivus slowly eases up from the pain as she grabs a few wrapping bandages and some medicine alcohol. She pours some onto a cotton ball and began to clean and wipe the wound on his knees and his gut. She tries finishing up`cleaning up the wound but yelps in pain when Don made a sharp turn. She grabbed her knee as she noticed it was bleeding all over the floor.

"Careful Don." Ladia warned.

"Sorry, trying to lose these damn Cerberus fighters on our six." he answered as Don puts on autopilot then stuck out of the window and opened fire back with his pistol.

Despite her knee becoming worse, Florolia still tried to finish up helping Ladia with her dad even though she was now struggling allot while breathing hard and cringing in pain.

Ladia finishes up cleaning up the wounds, grabs the bandages and begins wrapping around his knee caps and around his stomach with pads under them to prevent anymore bleeding.

"Florolia please your making yourself worse let Ladia take over." Sivus requested as he can clearly see Florolia's knee bleeding all over the floor.

"I'm fine daddy now hold still I need…" she cringed again with her knee for having trouble dealing with it.

"Honey please. I don't want you hurting yourself enough already. Let Ladia do it since she already almost finished with me." Sivus begged.

"Daddy please let me...handle this...I...I need to get you all in better conditions before me because…" she ended up dropping one of the wipes from her hands because she was feeling weak from all the blood loss, the pain was really getting to her, and her hands were becoming slippery with all her blood on them from constantly trying to hold her knee in place and help her father back and forth.

"Honey you're losing too much blood to do anything. For the love of the spirits just let Ladia finish this. She's in a better condition to do something right now and you're not. So please save your energy." He begged.

Florolia looked at him for a moment and sighed in defeat. She moved a little in her seat to get more comfortable and tries to see if she can do something to take care of her leg.

"Okay Ladia, daddy's condition so far seem to be in better shape so he'll be fine until we get him to a doctor. Laecia just has a number of serious bruises, cuts, gashes, and broken bones harsh enough causing possible internal bleeding. The medigel is keeping her stable for now untill we can get her to the emergency room.

"Alright." Ladia nods and gets to work with patching her father up while Florolia tries fixing her leg up.

Sivus took notice on how Ladia was good at patching up patients. "Wow, Ladia. I never knew you were this good at with medical specialty." He mentions.

"Well thanks to Florolia. I wouldn't be able to do this right now." Ladia answered.

Sivus nods and turns to Florolia who was trying to tighten the wrap on her knee some more.

The group suddenly heard someone hop onto the top of the car, Don easily seeing it was Marissa on the roof.

"Goddammit!" Don says as he pops out and and began open firing on her.

Marissa easily dodges the fires and throws a shuriken into Don's hand, causing him to drop his pistol and yell in pain from the deep wound on his hand.

"This is Marissa, I've located the Turian Primarch's Granddaughter as well as Subject Sleeper, requesting back up immediately." she spoke on her mic.

"Understood on our way." she overheard a cerberus commander answer.

Just as she finished Don jumps out of his driver seat and sucker punches Marissa in the cheek.

"Wow, some soldier you turned out to be hitting women." she scolded calmly at him.

"Well you're not exactly a women at all from what you've done." Don answered.

When he goes for another punch, Marissa dodges the punch, grabs his arm and snaps it out of place. Don let out a painful yell but only for a split moment as she rams her elbow into his ribs and throws him off the cab.

"Don!" She screamed out to him as she looked over on the edge.

To Don's surprise he landed softly on a truck. Ladia spots Don hanging off from the car being drove by Kerim who just yanks Don in.

"You can thank me later." Kerim activates auto pilot and hops onto the roof of the truck. "You're going to have to try alot harder then just a simple stab in the gut lady." Kerim taps on his omni-tool to activate his spike bladed armor and his omni-blade claws. "Much harder..."

Zea, Genesis, and EDI were taking a Cab vehicle to fly towards the Citadel Archives, avoiding gunfire from Batarian Pirates this time located in the area.

"We got word that Khanin's men had been standing their ground against everyone even Cerberus and CAT-6 at the Citadel Archives. There's reason to believe that they'll detonate the bomb there." They were hearing Commander Bailey speak over the intercom.

"Okay we're on the search for it now. Genesis and EDI, see if you can get any traces of the bomb." Zea requested.

"Affirmative." the two agree and began tapping into their omni-tools.

Suddenly their car was shot down by a rocket shot by one batarian pirate, causing them to brace for a crash landing as the vehicle crashed hard onto the ground in an explosion that takes out most of the Cerberus and CAT-6 operatives.

"Well that was unexpected." Zea comments.

"I concur." Genesis answers.

EDI tears open the door and helps Genesis and Zea out. "Now that we have eliminated most of the Cerberus and CAT-6 operatives. We still have the Batarian Pirates to deal with while we search and dismantle the bomb before it detonates." She informs.

The three duck after a shot almost missed them by mere inches. Quickly finding cover from the ruined cart while drawing their weapons.

"So the Quarian and the Geth arrive with the Normandy's A.I." they heard Khanin's voice echo through the archive area as he steps out of the shadows followed by some of his men. "I got to admit, Carter starting to really piss me off now. So I'm going to be very clear. One more false move and I will blow this place to the hell that spat it out."

"Dammit, why must terrorists always make things so difficult?" Zea asks herself.

"Since you brought one of Shepard's old friends along. Why doesn't she go and tell me where Shepard is at and I will gladly disarm the bomb and leave with no further trouble. Because it's Shepard who I really want. So where is the BASTARD?!"

"I have no whereabouts of Shepard's location let alone be alive. You are heavily mistaken on him." EDI answers.

"You fucking lie! For over ten years Shepard has eluded justice for what he did to my family and I know he's still out there alive so he either shows up in the next five hours or I kill everyone on this damn station!" he demands.

"Why not give it a rest you Bosh'tet." everyone heard Tali's voice echo as two of Khanin's guards were shot down by a purple/pink combat drone that flew out of nowhere. It soon flies back to the lower ground as Tali appears from the shadows.

"Nothing's faster than Chatika vas Paus." she spoke coldly, to which Khanin simply laughed at the sight of her.

"Well I don't believe my eyes. If it isn't Shepard little plaything. The one I can't tell if she was his slut or whore."

"You fucking bosh'tet. I'll make you eat your words." Tali answers angrily.

"As much as I would love that, I'm going to ask you the same question of where is your damn lover Shepard?!" he barked while drawing his pistol and aiming it towards her from the long distance he was at.

"I don't know where he is and if I did I wouldn't tell you, you arrogant beast."

Khanin growled angrily but puts away his pistol. "Is that your final answer?"

When Tali didn't answer the question, Khanin turned away and started walking off. "Activate the bomb and kill them all. If no one is gonna give me what I want then they're as useless as a pile of shit to me."

Once Khanin was out of the area, his men immediately started open firing at Tali who quickly activates her defense drone and takes cover while her combat drone starts firing rockets towards the Batarians.

"Zea, I spotted the bomb at the center of the archives room. We have at least one hour before it detonates." Tali alerts everyone while drawing her M-23 Katana shotgun and returns fire.

"Alright, dismantle bombs are me and Genesis's speciality." Zea says as she taps on her comm on her omni-tool. "This is Zea to all Normandy and Verminus crew, We have located the bomb in the center of the archives room. It will go off in one hour. I repeat in one hour." Zea alerts.

"We're all a little busy with the shit on our hands currently little lady. Find that bomb and dismantle it before it goes off!" Wrex yells over the intercom.

Zea looks at her omni-tool a little offended.

"Wrex does that you'll get used to it. Me and EDI will cover your sixes." Tali informs them as EDI makes a mad dash over to Tali and takes cover with her.

"Alright, Genesis can you get a lock on the bomb now?"

"Locating it now." Genesis begins using her advanced hardware network system along with her omni-tool and begins locating the bomb by heat sensors. The sensor beeps more rapidly and begins leading them deeper into the archives.

"Well?"

"It is close to our current location. However Cerberus are sending in multiple soldiers and are attempting to retrieve the bomb for themselves. We will have some difficulty. Possible chances of success is five to a hundred." Genesis informs.

"If so then we'll have to make the best of it." Zea answers.

"Any plans?" Genesis asks just as they step into the center of the archive room to see a huge gun fight going on with Cerberus and the Terrorist Batarian Pirates.

"Well something has to draw them or maybe hit them all with one shot." Zea thinks out loud.

"Well considering how everyone has their hands full and EDI and Tali are cover firing for us, I'm out of options for how to proceed with that plan."

"The only one that can help us is Jackson." Zea taps on her comm to Jackson. "Jack, are you there? Come in, Jack. Are you there?" Zea requested.

No response.

"Jackson, this is Zea come in over we need serious back up right away."

"Zea I…" The heard Jackson cough heavily over the mic as he barely could talk. "I'm on my…" he coughs even more before finishing. "I'm here…"

"Jackson, are you alright? Come in over." Genesis asks.

Jackson did not answer however he soon appeared from the skies in a stolen Cerberus A-61 Mantis Gunship. Zea and Genesis watched the Cerberus ship fly in with Jackson piloting as they see him badly injured, aimed towards the soldiers and began opening fire on the group of Cerberus and Batarians. The two watch Jackson slaughtering all of the soldiers going in a full three-sixty rotation cutting them down to almost nothing until one Cerberus soldier grabs his rocket launcher. He aims it at the turbine, shot it and instantly destroys the engine, causing it to began to spin out of control and heavily crash in into the archive as Zea and Genesis takes cover from the debris.

Zea and Genesis jump out of cover to go check on Jackson but see that three Cerberus and two CAT-6 Soldiers survived but badly injured. Zea took three shots at the three Cerberus as Genesis does the same to the two CAT-6 soldiers in the head. Zea and Genesis approach the pilot seat that was still sealed shut and opened the hatch seeing Jackson badly injured with almost his entire body burned, his legs crushed under the damaged cockpit, his left arm badly broken to the point of just dangle, and several of his broken ribs poking out of his chest with his head badly bleeding. Without knowing behind them a badly injured Cerberus soldier gets up to shoot them in the back but Jackson draws his pistol and shot the Cerberus soldier dead.

"Keelah, Jackson, I…" Before Zea could finish, Jackson points to the bomb about to blow in fifteen minutes before blacking out.

"Of course. Zea, you see Jackson out of the cockpit. I will deal with the bomb." Genesis ordered as she rushes over to the bomb. Using her omni-tool to hack into it and began trying to pass through as many firewalls as she can.

Zea tries pulling Jackson out as softly and gentle as she can but found he was dead stuck and that the only way to get him out was to cut both of his legs off. Thinking there's a better way, she tapped her omni-tool for help.

"This is Zea'Nara vas Verminus requesting immediate emergency medical help. I have a man down who is on the verge of death. Please send help…" she begged over the com.

She felt a soft hand placed on her shoulder and turns to see Tali and EDI arriving.

"EDI will help him out as best as he can, right now we need to help your friend hack into the bomb or no one will survive." Tali informed and helped her close friend up.

"Very well then." Zea acknowledges as she rushed over to Genesis to help her with the bomb.

Tali does the same and begins hacking into the bomb with Zea with their omni-tools. "Damn, where did Khanin get a bomb with such advance firewalls." Tali asked.

"Maybe we'll ask him if we catch him alive. It's almost like back in high school when they were teaching us advance firewall hacking." Zea reminds.

"Ah yes I remember that, took us months to get good at it." Tali giggled.

"Situation is worsening, we have five minutes left and we're not making much progress." Genesis alerts.

"Allow this platform to insist you." the three hear as Ghost appears from nowhere after decloaking himself.

"Ghost?" Genesis recognizes.

"Affirmative, now proceeding with firewall hacking." he alerts, activating his omni-tool and getting to work with helping them at an amazing high speed rate that surpasses most ordinary Geth.

"How were you able to track us, Ghost?" Genesis asks.

"With the assistance of your Creator Apax." he answered while keeping his eye on the firewalls and overriding most of them within seconds, speeding their progress up to fifty percent.

"My father?" Genesis asks.

"If it what is you refer to then it is affirmative." Ghost answers.

Creator Apax jumps in through the roof with Renie on his shoulder and lands on the ground. He then lets her down.

"Creator Renie, I will assist with the Genesis Unit, please assist the EDI unit with the injured pilot Jackson." Apax requested.

"On it." Renie acknowledges as rushed off to help EDI with Jackson while Apax brings up his omni-tool and assists the others with hacking into the bomb.

"Only three minutes remaining, fifty percent of firewalls deactivated." he answers as he quickly starts hacking through as much as he can with the assistance of the others.

"Zea'Nara, if the bomb is not neutralized in time I would like to mention… it's been an honor serving with you on the Verminus crew." Genesis mentions.

"Don't say that yet, Genesis. Were not out of this yet." Zea answered.

"Sixty percent, two minutes remaining…." Ghost reminds.

"Ah this bosh'tet won't let us through will it." Tali complains a little.

"Don't worry Tali. As the best two Quarian techs in the galaxy with the three best Geth to have. We can't afford to lose now." Zea answers.

"Eighty percent, one minute remaining." Ghost informs once more.

"It's gonna be a close one." Genesis mentions.

"We're almost there. Don't stop now!" Tali encourages.

"Ninety percent. Fifteen seconds." Ghost confirms.

Everyone begins speeding up while Ghost does the countdown while helping.

"Ten.. nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two…" before he finishes, they were able to bypass the final firewall and easily hack the mainframe of the bomb and shut it down. "Mainframe successfully hacked, bomb disable, only one second remaining."

"Oh Keelah… that was stressful." Tali says as she calms down a little.

"You and me both." Zea agrees and lays back.

Suddenly a hologram of Khanin appears in front of them as he claps his hands.

"Khanin, you son of a bitch!" Zea says in anger.

"Well done, I got to admit, your a more pain in the asses then the usual elite of the elite that come after me. But you didn't honestly think I was going to risk getting my hands on Shepard without an Ace in the hole plan B?" he asked with a smirk.

"What plan B?" Tali asked.

Khanin face only smirk as he snaps his fingers. The group soon heard a baby crying in the background as one of Khanin's men hands him Tali's infant daughter Riha, still in her pod.

"Oh Keelah why?" Zea mumbles to herself.

"Riha! Give me back my daughter you self center slime arrogant son of a bitch bastard Bosh t'et! Tali scream in both rage and fear.

"You know there's an old human saying that goes in the form of. Never pick a fight with man who has nothing else to lose. Shepard took my family away from me. So I think it's only fair I do the same to his, only one member at a time. So here's my new deal, bring me Shepard within one hour or I kill this little bastard with my bare hands!" he demanded.

"You fucking bosh'tet!" Tali yelled in anger while tearing up under her mask.

"You have my demands, best start bringing him now." he ordered as the hologram disappears.

Tali drops to her knees and begins to crying heavily under her mask. "Keelah Why? Why out of all the people it had to be my baby?" She mumbled to herself.

Zea taps on her omni-tool just as a medic team arrives to help Jackson. "Carter this is Zea. We've stop the bomb but Khanin has Tali's daughter in his custody and will kill if he doesn't get Shepard in one hour."

"What?! That son of a bitch is gonna pay. I'm on my way now." Carter answers but groans a bit from pain.

"Also, Jackson down, he's hurt Carter, I mean really hurt." Zea says as she starts tearing up from all the stress happening her.

"Get him to the nearest hospital. I'll deal with the bastard." he orders.

Zea nods and cuts off her omni-tool. She looks over to her best friend Tali seeing her on her knees crying her eyes out.

Zea goes over to Tali as she lays her hand on her shoulder to comfort. "Tali I assure you that my commander will see to your daughter and make sure she's safe. No matter the odds." Zea says.

Tali looked over to Zea and hugs her close friend tightly and cries on her shoulder.

"Dammit, dammit. First my mother, then my father, then my Shepherd. And now my baby…" she cried.

"I won't let you lose another family member, my commander will see to that." Zea answers.

She lets Zea go. "I'm sorry, I've just lost so many people in my life, I can't loose my Rhia I just cant I wont be able to bare it."

"I know and Carter won't let that happen. Now come and help my friend to the hospital before he dies." Zea motions Tali to help

"Zea, I left Rhia with Auntie Raan before I came down here. I have to see if she's okay, can you help me please." Tali begged.

Zea looked towards her friends who nod to her.

"Oh of course. We'll help you search for your Auntie, the others we'll deal with my friend. Genesis, I'll need your help." Zea pans over to Genesis for help.

"Certainly Zea." Genesis answers as she went to help Tali with her search.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	47. Citadel: Reaper War Memorial Part III

Carter makes his way over to the Commons, still hurting from his last fight with Irene his female clone but still able to function normally.

"This is commander Carter of the Verminus Team, if there are any Vipers available please head to my location I am in need of of back up over."

"Hang tight Carter, me, Axel, and Astok are on our way." Darex answered over the mic.

Carter stopped when he heard someone aim a gun behind him. Slowly he puts his hands up and turns around to see Khanin a far away enough distance who was still holding Riha while several of his men have him covered.

"I was expecting them to send your sweet and sour chicken ass Carter…" Khanin mentioned.

"Give it a fucking rest. He's dead. What part of dead do you not understand?" Carter asks.

"Is that right, then perhaps let's put that to the test shall we?" Khanin smirked as he suddenly tore open Riha's pod.

"You touch that baby I swear you'll be walking into hell." Carter threaten.

"Commander, you best watch your mouth because I'm pulling the string here and I think it's time everyone knows the truth." Khanin said as Rhia was still crying but not as loudly as she was coughing.

"I told you I don't know where he is let alone be alive. Why are you pushing this?" He asks.

Khanin ignored Carter as one of his men handed him a medical shot which he uses to stick in Rhia's arm and starts drawing a blood sample. Of course this makes Rhia whale in pain but she soon stops after he finishes. When he got what he needed he pulls up his scanners from his Omni-Tool and starts inspecting the blood. Almost within seconds it confirms his suspicion.

"Because the little brat i'm carrying here is proof that Shepard is alive. Because blood doesn't lie." Khanin mentions as he shows Carter the scanners which confirms that Rhia is related to Shepard and Tali.

"I didn't know that. How was I supposed to know that?" Carter asks.

"Exactly, do you know why, because the council and everyone has been hiding it behind your back. Behind everyone's back. Shepard is alive and this half breed brat proves it!' Khanin spoke.

"Maybe this was awhile ago. I don't know maybe after he died or something." Carter answered.

"Then how is this brat an infant if it happened a while ago? Care to explain that shit?!" he demanded.

"I don't fucking know. I can't answer that for you. I don't know what else I can say to you." Carter answers.

"That's because there's only one available answer and that's Shepard is alive. The council knows it, some top ranking specters know it. Hell even his whore of a Quarian wife should know it because she's the one who let him go balls deep and busted untill she birthed this little bastard." Khanin spoke now handing the still crying baby Quarian to one of his men.

"Yeah maybe during the war when it happened. She probably didn't get pregnant then but maybe now because how everything is changing for the Quarians recently. So anything can happen to the Quarians over time so who knows."

"Coming from the man whose whore is an annoying slut Quarian. Now I will ask one more time."

Khanin's men surround Carter and aim their weapons at him at close range. Khanin also drew his pistol and held it up to where Rhia's head was at in the pod. "Where is Shepard?!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you. I… don't… know!" Carter answers.

Khanin growled. He at least took the pistol away and motioned for his men to take Rhia away somewhere. He started walking away with them before speaking. "Kill him…"

Once Khanin was out of sight. His men smirked and ready their weapons, preparing to pull the trigger. To Carter's luck however, a squad of Cerberus soldiers drop in through a dropship and start open firing on both the Batarian Pirates and Carter himself

"Wow, I don't even know if that's a coincidence." Carter says to himself.

Carter then jumps into cover to avoid the crossfire between Cerberus and the Batarian Pirates. Carter knew that this was going to keep both sides busy but he knew that it won't be easy getting through flying bullets. Carter then sets his barrier to maximum power as it hits to it's maximum level and made a running head start into the direction where Khanin went while the bullets deflect from Carter's armor. He runs across the battlefield as his barrier begins to deplete and only a few bullets began hitting Carter as he reaches the end of it but continues going after Khanin.

Meanwhile back with Don, Ladia, and the others. Kerim and Marissa stared each other down as they both stood perfectly still on top of their respective flying vehicles.

Marissa slowly approaches Kerim with her blade drawn out as Kerim did the same with his Oni Blade Claws. Kerim throws the first punch with his claw but Marissa then counter blocks the attack and follows up with a two fly kicks managing to wear her down a bit. Marissa next tries to slice him but he counters it with a elbow in the chest, that boths cuts her with the bladed spike and pushing her back a bit. He quickly draws his pistol but she then cuts his pistol in half and kicks him in the stomach making him fly back to the edge of the car but recovered quickly before he could fall.

Once recovered, Kerim got into his fighting stance as Marissa calmly walked towards him. He spinned around to try and slash her with either his blades spike armor or his omni-blade claws. All of wish she blocked with her sword as kerim tries following with a spin high roundhouse kick followed another slash with his claws. Marissa dodged the the kick and blocked the slash with her sword. When she attempted to slash him with her sword, he caught the blade with his claws and threw it out of her hands. From there he kneed her in the slashed wound on her stomach. Adding more damage thanks to the bladed spike on his armor, and follows up with a with two slashes to her face followed by a third spin slash that sends her flying across the truck but not enough to send her off the edge. Also thanks to her Phantom armor it took most of the blow however it sliced through some parts, mostly her helmet in half. Kerim proceed to do a jump twirling front flip to try and land a pouncing claw strike to her.

Marissa dodges from the landing as Kerim tries kicking her but pushes it away and punches him in the stomach pushing back down onto the ground hard. She charges at him but counters her with a few kicks into her face making her fly back and recovers with a back flip. She charges again at him again as he tries to roundhouse kick her but she grabs his leg over her shoulder and throws him over her but manages to catch himself before he fell over the edge. He sees her coming towards at her as he high kick her in the chin pushing her back a bit while they both throw fists at each other while blocking each other attacks. Marissa punches him in the face as he was close to falling over on the edge but grabs her cloth in time holding on to her and follows up with a roundhouse kick in her face.

The kick left a slight small cut on her cheek all thanks to the armor. Kerim goes for another slash with his claws but Marissa dodges the slashes and then slashes the bladed spike off his armor with her sword. Her first strike slashing almost twenty five percent of them from the top. This caught Kerim off guard, just long enough for her to do a spinning kide kick to his face powerful enough to damage his helmet. When he retracted his helmet he also retracted the rest of his bladed spike armor and prepared for another assault.

He tried to go for a low spin kick only for Marissa to jump flip over the kick and does a scissors kick to his face to throw him off the truck. However kerim was able to grab her by the leg and drag her down with him.

Since the fight was going on with the truck that Don was driving, Ladia was too distracted by the fight to notice another Cerberus fighter flying up and shooting both her taxi cab and the truck Don was driving down.

"Guy's strap in. We're making a crash landing." Don warned them from where he was at.

Sivus grabs them all in hoping his body would protect them from the crash as the taxi first crashes onto the ground, makes a couple of twirls and lands upside down with safety devices activated. With Don the truck crash lands into a store completely destroying the front as recovered quickly with nothing but a couple of bruises and cuts. Don kicks down the door and went looking for them while limping around.

"Ladia! Florolia?! Sivus! Somebody say something!" Don calls out to them.

Don limps over to them as quickly as he could as first helped Laecia from her position. She looked to be in the worse shape as she was not hanging upside down but laying face first on the ground with a large piece of metal from the destroyed cab laying on her back. With much struggle he pulls the large piece of the car off her back and begins pulling some of the rest of the rubble off of her and helps her down gently on her back. She looked a lot worse now, it was obvious almost every bone in her body was broken, especially towards her ribs, legs, and her back.

"Oh God, Ladia, guys can you hear me?"

He heard Sivus respond with a loud grunt from inside the vehicle as he was hanging upside down. "Well don't just stand there catching flies with your mouth open. Helps us out of…" Sivus stopped when he saw what happened to his daughters.

From the looks of Ladia, she was barely conscious after hitting her head hard on the steering wheel, with it bleeding profusely, along with several cuts and scrapes from broken glass shattering on her face. Her left arm however looked the worse as it was caught and almost crushed in between the rubble of the damaged door on her left.

Florolia looked extremely horrible. She was hanging upside down like the others but she was now covered in not just bruises and cuts, but also a few burn marks. Her right leg was the worse, along with the added sniper shot through the knee, it looked entirely broken broken to the point that a view bones were sticking out here and there and were clearly visible.

Sivus was completely speechless seeing both his daughters in the worst condition. Sivus tore through his safety belts to try and get out.

"Ladia! Florolia!" he yelled in a panic. Looking to Don he yelled. "Get them out, get them out!"

Don rushed over to Ladia's position from the passenger seat. With his omni blade he carefully cut through the damaged door that had her serious broken arm trapped. Luckily she was still slightly conscious.

"What?"

"Don't talk I got to get your sister out." Don spoke helping her out gently.

When he was able to get her out, he was relieved to see Sivus had crawled his way out.

Don see's Florolia hanging from the car's wreckage and sees her leg injury was worse to the point of seeing multiple open fractures. He then lifts up her upper body hoping to not her leg but she screams in agony from the broken leg and managed to pull her out without making it worse.

Ladia softly tried walking up to her father who was absolutely panicking at this point.

"Ladia, Ladia, are you okay, by the Spirits your arm!"

Ladia noticed her arm, it looked broken to the point it was dangling to the point that she had no control or feel over it.

"Oh God, Ladia." Don noticed her arm broken as he tried carrying Florolia over to them.

Sivus felt his heart stopped beating the moment he saw how badly torn up Florolia's leg was.

When Ladia was able to sit down next to her father, Don gently set Florolia close to them. Sivus held her up gently and closely to him as he was close going into tears.

"It's okay baby. Daddy is not gonna lose you again." Sivus mumbled.

"My… my leg…" Florolia said softly before letting out a piercing scream as she grabbed hold of it. Her leg bleeding very badly and pouring her blood all on the floor.

Don opens his coms to hopefully get someone for help. "This is Donatello from the Viper Squad. We have heavily wounded Turians at my location. I need a medic immediately." Don requests.

He was barely lucky to move out of the way when the Cerberus jet fighter started shooting towards him. Seeing it drop off some Cerberus soldiers, he quickly got the four Turians inside the shop behind the cash register.

"Alright I'm gonna keep these bastards off your shoes, Ladia try to stay in contact with the medic or anybody. In the meantime try getting your sister and Laecia taken care of, I know your arm is broken to shit but you're the only one who can function better. But stay low." Don ordered as he rushed outside and started open firing at the Cerberus troopers.

Ladia was going to activate some medigel only to find out they were fresh out. "Shit…" she cursed.

"Da...da...daddy…" Florolia was moaning in terrible agony.

"Yes sweetie? What is it?" Sivus asked.

"I...I...I…" she was trying to speak but was in so much pain she wasn't capable of finishing or even talk.

"Calm down, sweetie. Don't say anything now. Save your strength for when help arrives. Let me see what I can do for your leg." Sivus says as he begins taking off some of his bandages to wrap around her leg. "Honey, I'm going to set your bones in place so it's gonna hurt okay. So try and stay as calm as possible and bite onto something…"

She was still breathing hard but she grabbed a towel that was laying in the shop and bit down on it hard.

"Okay, one, two, three." Sivus quickly tried pushing her bones back into place in her leg.

She let out a loud muffled scream in agony, tears pouring from her eyes as she did this.

"Now hold still I need to attend to your sister." Sivus turned to Ladia who was slowly falling asleep from losing conscious. "Ladia, Ladia look at me, stay with me, okay."

She nodded in response. He gently checked her arm, though it was not as bad as her sister's leg, he tore off some of the rest of his bandages and tied a sling on her to lay it in.

"Alright, are you good?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." she weakly spoke.

"Now please help me finish your sister's leg."

'Alright I'll try because of my broken arm." Ladia answers as she went to Florolia and continued working on her leg.

He motioned for her to hold Florolia still as he finished up setting the torn bones back in place. Florolia screamed a muffled scream of agony and almost thrashed out of instinct from the pain. Luckily Sivus was able to finish fast and tighten his bandages around her leg tight. That was when Florolia noticed that Sivus had taken his own bandages off just to help her.

"Daddy wha...what…" she tried speaking.

"Look I don't give a damn about what happens to me, you girls are everything to me and more. We don't have any medigel and we don't have any bandages so I'm using mine to help you two." he spoke.

"But you...risk making yours worse." Florolia spoke almost panicking again.

"Like I said I don't care for my safety but you girls only are all I care about. You Ladia are my daughters and Laecia is the Primarch's granddaughter whose safety comes before mine as a job requirement. So don't argue with me." Sivus answered.

"But daddy…" Florolia spoke extremely worried but still hurting very much

"No buts sweetie. I love you both too much to lose you both and I won't lose either of you." Sivus answered as he kissed her forehead softly.

"Dad I'm not feeling so good I think I…" Ladia tried speaking but was swaying around and around and almost looked like she was going to collapse.

"Just stay down sweetie. Just wait till backup arrives. I'll protect you two until they get here." Sivus tells her as he held her closely along with Florolia.

"Daddy, we got to Laecia out of here fast" Florolia mentioned. "Her condition has gotten much worse from what I see she now has broken ribs and a fractured spine." she alerted while checking Laecia who was still unconscious.

"I know but you two can barely move at this moment. Even Laecia isn't able to move in that condition." Sivus answered.

"Is Don okay?" Ladia asked while laying down as her vision was becoming extremely blurry.

"He is. He's actually doing better now even though he's surrounded by Cerberus, he's kicking their asses." Sivus grinned.

When the girls seemed to have calm down, Sivus taped his Omni-Tool to try and open a channel to just anyone who could hear. "This is Commander Sivus requesting immediate emergency medical attention at my location ASAP. I have three critically injured with me, one soldier and two civilians. One is a child and is the Turian primarchs granddaughter. Repeat I need immediate emergency medical attention at my location ASAP."

In the meantime, most of both Viper and Normandy were holding a last stand against the combined forces of CAT6 and Cerberus up at the Citadel lower wards.

Axel and Jacob were placed in command of the group as they were returning fire as best as they could even with low ammo. Turning their attention to their comrades, they looked to see out of everyone, Darex, Zaeed, Jack, Astok, Samara, Kriat, and Vega were injured from gunshot wounds.

"Alert, ammunition levels low." Jace alerted as he returned fire with his assault rifle.

"Dammit, I'm running low too!" Darex also mentioned as he returned fire.

"How are the supplies of medigel holding?" Axel asked.

"We're completely out, they have us pinned down and our radio coms are jammed." Miranda informed as she tried helping Samara with the gunshot wound on her shoulder.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?" Jolee asked.

"I don't know. You fucking tell me." Zaeed answered.

The group then sees Cerberus drop five Atlas mechs down along with another squad of soldiers.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me…" Wrex grumbled.

"This can't get worse." Astok groaned as he continued chucking his last batch of grenades at them.

In the moment they ran out of ammunition for all their weapons, jace alerts them. "Alert, ammunition supply now down to zero percent. We are officially screwed."

"You just had to say something didn't you Ass-tok!" Jolee groaned.

"I stand corrected everybody." he groaned.

"Well if anybody has idea? Now would be a good time to make up one because I'm already down to my last mag." Vega alerted.

Almost as soon as Vega finished his words, an unknown sniper shot from a far off distance shoot through the Atlas mech and kills the Cerberus pilot inside.

"I always love making dramatic entrances." they heard Garrus' voice over the com.

"Garrus?" most of the members of Normandy question.

"Yeah, yeah, I know better late than ever. I had to regroup with some people while on the run from Cerberus bastards. So I brought some reinforcements." he announced.

A few more dropships coming from both C-Sec and Alliance soldiers followed by special forces from different race militaries arrive and drop off more soldiers to help. Consisting of N7, Blackwatch, STG, Migrant Fleet marines, get stalkers, and Arlack Company. With them, Zea, Tali, EDI, Genesis, Ashley, Kasumi, Ghost, and Anetti.

"Get a load of this you Bosh'tets!" Tali yelled as she hacks into the next Atlas mechs and orders it to shoot down the Cerberus forces behind it while taking fire to cover the others.

"Well this should be fun." Kasumi says as she warp jumps onto a Cerberus soldier and stabs him from the back.

Darex draws his sledge hammer, jumps out of cover and charges at a group of soldiers and along with Wrex and Grunt at his side. Jack, Samara and Kriat join in on the charge as all three of them used their biotic push at the same time throwing the soldiers into the air as Tali commanded the Atlas and opened fired on them. Vega also joins in on the charge as one soldier was about to sneak up on Darex from behind got to him in time as he shotgunned him in the face. Kriat, Javic, Amuya, Samara, Liara, Jack, and Miranda combine their biotic powers to create a powerful shield over them to help defend them from ongoing fire aiming at everyone. C-Sec, Alliance soldiers and the other military special forces were slowly pushing both CAT6 and Cerberus forces back.

"Alright people they're being pushed back. Above all else, we must Hold the Line!" Kirrahe announced.

"Speaking of which I got something planned for these pricks!" Astok announced. "Hey Zea, remember that Batarian bomb?"

"Yeah, we dealt with it." Zea answered.

"Do you guys still have it?" he asked.

"Affirmative but why?" Genesis asked.

"Because we're gonna blow that mother fucker up in Cerberus' faces!" Astok grinned.

"I don't know how you're gonna do that, Astok." Zea comments.

"Just bring the bomb over to me and me and some others are going to fix it up for a more contained yet still powerful blast to send them running with away like their heads are on fire and their asses was catchin." he ordered.

"Alright… just don't get us blown up with them." Zea answers as she points at the bomb behind her.

Five strong Krogans from Arlack Company pick it up and carry it over to Astok who quickly gets to work to fix it up. Helping him was Zaeed, Jacob, Jolee, Vega, Ashley, and even a few demolition experts from various special forces.

"Astok how's it coming along?" Axel asked.

"We're working on it!" he answered.

"Now would be a very good time Astok!" Anetti called out.

"We're still working on it!" he answered again.

The soldiers continue to hold off Cerberus and CAT-6 as best as they could but they were starting to wear down from the attacks and don't know how much longer they can hold them off.

"Astok, we might not hold out much longer." Vega alerted.

"We're almost there so keep working Vega!" Astok informed as he tried working as fast as he could even with a serious injury on his shoulder.

Darex uses his Sledgehammer and smashes it into the ground sending a shockwave through the ground and knocking down a few soldiers. Tali commands the Atlas as she shot a few a CAT-6 and Cerberus soldiers with it's homing rockets making three explosions around them. Wrex and Grunt continued to shotgun their way through more Cerberus soldiers, all the while Garrus from where he was sniping down any possible snipers and other heavy cerberus soldiers.

"And done! Alright, somebody throw this bomb at them!" Astok announced.

"Allow me." Ghost requested as he hack into a nearby crane to pick the bomb up and toss it right at the majority of Cerberus and CAT6 soldiers.

"Astalavista Bitches!" Astok yelled as he pressed his omni tool and blew the bomb right at Cerberus and CAT6's faces.

As the bomb blew up it took half of the Cerberus and CAT-6 Soldiers with them caught in the blast. Leaving nothing left besides the team and the other special forces as they were behind cover. Garrus checks his scope and sees the Cerberus and CAT-6 Soldiers were retreating.

"They're on the run, we got em on the run!" Garrus cheered.

"That's right run you little piss ants I say run!" Wrex yelled watching them retreat.

The soldiers cheered as they watch them retreat into their drop off ships and taking off from the Citadel.

Most of the injured just dropped down in relief from all the crap they went through, especially Darex who not only took a good number of hits but was extremely exhausted.

"After this, hot food, all day long." he groaned.

"I hear that." Vega answered.

Tali soon heard a beep on her omni tool and answers. "Tali this is Admiral Raan speaking."

"Auntie Raan, are you okay are you alright?" she asked in a serious concerned panic.

"I am fine Tali, thanks to the help of Migrant Fleet marines commander Haelo'Semm, but Tali they have Rhia, I was not able to stop them!" she informed.

"I know, I'm making my way now to try and find her with Zea's help. I know it's Khanin who's gone mad trying to find Shepard." she mentioned.

"I see, a strike team is currently looking for where they may have taken her, we will send you and the rest for your party the information needed."

"Okay, thank you Auntie Raan." Tali hangs up and prepares to enter a dropship with Zea.

Meanwhile, Garrus gets a call from a broadcast from Sivus.

"This is Commander Sivus requesting immediate emergency medical attention at my location ASAP." he heard Sivus speak.

"This is Commander Garrus vakarian of C-Sect, Sivus what happened to Laecia?!" Garrus asked in a deep panick.

"She's with me and she's badly injured. She's suffered from multiple broken bones and fractures along with broken ribs and a fractured spine according to my youngest daughter." Sivus informed.

Garrus' eyes widen in deep fear but he took a few deep breaths to keep his calm self.

"I'm sending a medical team now. Is anyone else with you?" Garrus asks.

"Just me, my daughters, Don, and Kerim. Me and my daughters are heavily injured with Kerim and Don holding Cerberus off as best as they can." Sivus answered.

"I'm on my way now." Garrus alerts.

Carter was able to follow Khanin and his men all the way to the cargo bay of the Citadel. Planning to leave on their shuttle with Rhia with them.

"Do not let a single damn soul in here!" he ordered.

"And who says you were going anywhere?" Carter asked he opened fire on Khanin's men taking them down easily.

Khanin turned around and shot Carter in the arm, forcing him to take cover.

"Says me, you've been a pain in my ass for far too long and I'm sick of dealing with you. So one more step, and I shoot this brat, your choice!" he called out.

"As if you're making things easier." Carter mumbled to himself. "Khanin you don't want to do this. It doesn't have to end like this. Just let the baby go and we'll settle this just you and me. No one else has to throw their life away over this."

"Look around you Carter, things are gonna end ugly regardless of what I do now. No point in trying to stop it, But if I'm going down I will be damn sure to take that bastard Shepard with me!" he yelled.

"Khanin, let the baby go." Carter and Khanin heard a voice that took them all by surprise.

From the elevator they saw the same Specter agent with the N7 Destroyer armor, Death Mask helmet, and the heavily custom Revenant Light machine gun with the thermal scope attach. What to them by surprise was the voice sounded a lot like the voice of Commander Shepard.

"You!" Khanin growled and pulled out his shotgun.

"Like commander Carter said, this doesn't have to end this way. So just let the baby go and we'll settle this just you and me." the Specter with Shepard's voice spoke.

"You have a choice here, Khanin. Don't blow your chance to walk away from this now. It will only lead to devastation for you." Carter answers.

Khanin growled in furious rage but he still gave the still crying Rhia to one of his men and activated his blade armor and tech armor. "Ten years, ten long years of hell I've been searching for you Shepard. You killed my wife and sons. You killed my best friends and my brothers. You killed everyone I knew and everyone praised you for being a hero. While I fought and bleed with many good soldiers who now lay in unmarked graves as the council refuses to honor them because of being Batarians. You've taken everything from me and I will see you in hell!" he roared as he started open firing at the Specter who returned fire.

"Carter, get Rhia from his men I'll handle him!" the specter ordered Carter.

Carter goes after his men that have Rhia. Leaving the Specter and Khanin alone to fight. Carter catches up to Khanin's men as there was about a handful of them left. The one that is holding Rhia carries her inside while the others aimed at Carter, opened fire on him and Carter jumps into cover. Carter draws his Mattock and activated his incendiary ammo and fired back on the pirates and shot a few down easily since they didn't have good armor on. Next he pulls out his Graal Spike Shotgun, jumps out of cover and charges at the last two remaining pirates as they both opened fire on him. They panic a little missing almost every shot as Carter slides down shotgunning the pirate on his left then follows up with a low leg sweep tripping the one on his right and lastly draws his omni blade and stabs him right in the gut killing him instantly. Carter got up and walked over to the ship, enters it and sees the Pirate aiming point blank at Rhia nervously, taking notice that the pirate was afraid of him.

"Stay back man. I'll kill her!" The pirate threatened.

Carter sees Rhia crying from the commotion still aiming at her. "Yeah, sure you are."

"I will. I will fucking do it! I swear I will." He answers.

Carter puts his shotgun away and slowly approaches the pirate which was making him more nervous and scared than before. The pirate backs up to the wall as Carter was showing no fear to him.

"You think pirates scum like you scare me? I'm the same guy from Elysium who fought those pirates off to save the colony. You're no different from what I saw in my early days." Carter comments.

Carter grabs the pirates pistol, smacks him in the head with back of the pistol making him let go of Rhia as Carter caught her before she dropped. Rhia continued to cry as Carter sat down with her in his arms and tries to calm her down from all of the commotion.

"Shh.. It's okay. I got you, Rhia. Everything will be okay." Carter said quietly.

Rhia calmed down a little from his gentle rocking as Carter's finger was on the visor of the pod, which looked like she wanted to hold his finger. Carter smiled under his helmet wishing he could hold her without the pod. He bounced her gently which made Rhia smile and giggle a little.

"My you really are the cutest baby I've ever seen." Carter complimented.

Meanwhile back with Khanin and the Specter operative. Khanin was flying in the air using his jet pack while trying to shoot the specter with his Kishock Harpoon gun. The Specter took cover and activated Devastator Mode as well as the armor's Hydra missile launcher and applied armor piercing rounds to his Revenant Assault Rifle.

When Khanin aimed to take another shot, the Specter quickly ducked out of cover and started open firing with his assault rifle. Able to make accurate shots with a combination of using Adrenaline Rush and Marksman. All the while his Hydra missile launcher shot three mini small missiles at his from his right shoulder missile launcher.

Khanin was forced to fly behind a ship to cover from the missiles. The Specter continues firing his assault rifle on him. The armor piercing bullets being able to shoot through the small ship and almost hitting Khanin. Khanin fires back with his rifle but the specter activates his tactical cloak to disappear. Khanin couldn't see him anywhere as Specter appears from his left side and shoots his jet pack with arc pistol using disruptor ammo. Sabotaging Khanin's jet pack and send him falling to the ground. Just as Khanin got up he felt a right hook at him following up with a left uppercut to his stomach, and being sent flying by a powerful front kick to his chest.

Now getting angry, Khanin pulled out his ballistic blades and started shooting in all directions. When he noticed a slight trace of movement he shot a submission net, capturing the Specter but only for the Specter to easily cut through it using dual crimson omni-blades. With an angry yell, he pulled out his shotgun but immediately gets it sliced in half by Specter's omni-blades.

"You're gonna pay for taking, Rhia." The Specter comments.

Khanin throws a punch but the Specter grabs his arm and counter punches him in the cheek and adds a back fist with it. The Specter knees Khanin's side weakening him then grabbing him over the back of his neck grabbing him in a neck lock, starts punching him hard in the stomach and lastly adds an uppercut pushing him back a bit. Khanin sees that he has a broken jaw with the show off blood dripping from his nose and mouth. He tries to go for a omni-gauntlet punch, but the Specter easily dodges it, grabs his foe's wrist to snap Khanin's elbow, then grabs his ankle to snap Khanin's knee and knocks him away with a palm to the rib cage. Sending Khanin crashing through a several heavy metal plates.

Carter exited the ship just in time to see the Specter finish Khanin off. Despite all the heavy injuries he face he was dead driven to try and continue but found he could not get up because his body being broken all over. Carefully the Specter walked over to Khanin and held his Arc pistol up to his head. For a brief moment the two stared at each other before finally the Specter took his death mask off, and to the shock of Cater, the Specter revealed himself to be Commander Shepard himself alive and well.

Carter's eyes opened wide seeing the face of the man he thought was dead for ten years. "Commander Shepard? How is that possible?" Carter asks.

"I told you this bastard was alive. For ten years everyone said I was crazy, for ten years I've been hunting you down for what you've done. And now after ten long years after you killed everyone I knew, ten years after I watched and lost heroes of my race die fighting the reapers only to lay in unmarked graves, ignored by the races of the council. How could I not snap after all that happened, they used us to save their asses while letting this criminal go free of all charges…not even giving the people who died fighting for my planet the courtesy to honor them" Khanin spoke sadly as tears of deep sadness were pouring from his eyes. "Well what are you waiting for Shepard, do it!"

Shepard throws Khanin's pistol away knowing that he do it. Even though he did kidnapped Rhia and nearly destroyed the Citadel, but he knew it wouldn't make it right. "No, you don't deserve it." Shepard answered.

"What?" Khanin asked surprised.

"I cannot help but feel this is part of my fault in some way. I tried to slow the Reapers down, give us more time to prepare. But that didn't do anything, and in the end, you lost everyone you knew. And when the Reapers did come, out of everyone you fought side by side with, only you barely survived, and the council never did honor those sacrifices. So I understand what drove you mad and insane enough to go this far. And you dieing here is not going to make what happened any better. Think on that." Shepard spoke before picking his pistol up and turning around to walk over to Carter, leaving Khanin just dumbfounded but at the same time crying sadly.

Shepard walked over to Carter to see Rhia, immediately Rhia cooed excitedly to see Shepard. Shepard smiled softly and picked the baby up, hugging her very softly.

"Hey Rhia, shh it's okay, daddy's here, daddy's not gonna let the mean people hurt you no more. I'm gonna take you back to your mommy soon Rhia.

"Commander Shepard. It's honor to meet you sir." Carter saluted to him.

Shepard looked at Carter for a moment. "Thank you, for saving my daughter."

"Of course sir and is she really your daughter?" Carter asks curiously.

"Right down to the last bit of DNA yes, she's mine and Tali's. A very, long story since Quarians and Humans can't have kids but that's gonna have to wait. Go ahead and take care of Khanin, I gotta get Rhia back to her mother." Shepard asked as he puts his death mask helmet back on and softly started walking outside carrying Rhia at the crook of his arm.

Carter watched them leave before walking over to Khanin and started handcuffing him.

"It's no use, I give up. All these years, my friends, my family, all dead and for nothing." Khanin spoke softly with deep sad tears pouring from his only good eyes.

"No, your friends and family didn't die for nothing. Their deaths did not go in vein because of Shepard. Trust me I know we did everything we can to help your people and the Council didn't care about you. I know they're gone but don't dishonor them by doing this kind of work. Honor their deaths with respect so your people can be remembered for their sacrifice they did for the Reaper War." Carter spoke both seriously yet respectfully.

Khanin looked at him for a moment and took the metal spiked half mask off, showing the horribly burned disfigured scar that covered half of his face.

"The Reapers did this to me, on that day they arrived. I lost half of my face trying to save some human child, and over the course of the war I lost half of my body along with many others. And to this day ten years later, the Council never cared or bothered to acknowledge my sacrifice or honor those died close to me. True I hunted Shepard down but deep down I was just angry, so angry for the Council doing that to us… After all we suffered, after all I suffered." he spoke softly.

"I know. I understand Khanin and so does Shepard." Carter answered.

"Just take me away, do whatever you want with me...throw me in jail, kill me, I don't care...not anymore…" he spoke.

"I'm not gonna kill you but I will put you away for what you did." Carter admitted as he helped him up to a more comfortable position in the rubble. "This is Commander Carter calling closeby Specter Agents, I have Khanin in custody at the Citadel Hanger. Be advised over."

Carter took another look at Khanin who just sat there looking dead inside a little. "I know how you feel about this entire thing. The Council didn't care at the time about anything but their own races, which threw us into the whole god forsaken Reaper War in the first place. The friends I've lost during that war made me so damn angry I wanted to destroy the council but… I've realized that wouldn't change anything for me. And when they come and honor their promises to help earth, I realized that like us all, they're were doing what they thought was best for their race. So like you are now and like I am in our own completely different ways, we're trying to do what we think is best. Give me the names of the people close to you that died in the war, I'll have them placed on the memorial."

Khanin remained motionless at first before tapping his omni-tool and giving Carter the file containing all the names of everyone he knew that died.

"Thank you, Carter…" he spoke just sitting there patiently waiting to be taken away.

"Of course, Khanin." Carter nods at him.

Meanwhile, back at the Citadel Presidium. Kerim woke up from under a rubble. He felt his body all terribly bruised and he could've swore he dislocated his back. Yet he carefully moved into position and popped his back in place with a loud yell.

"Wow, what a twist." he joked and cringed. Looking back he saw all his weapons saved for his knives were destroyed, even his prized Revenant Assault Rifle. "Damn, that cost me over fifty million credits."

Just as he took one step he quickly turned around and saw Marissa pointing a pistol at him. He smirked at seeing how damaged she looked with her Phantom armor torn up and scratched. The only weapons she had that weren't destroyed was her sword and her pistol. Yet he could clearly tell her pistol was empty.

"Your empty." he mentioned to her.

Marissa took a few steps back as she tossed her pistol aside and she cracks her neck preparing to fight him. Kerim charges at her with a kick but deflects him as it was nothing but throwing punches and deflecting them at the same time then kicks him to the wall pushing him back a bit. She next tries to right and left hook him but misses a few times until he kicked her in the stomach, following up to kicking her side, then a high kick in the face and lastly a roundhouse kick in the face knocking her back into the wall.

She took a heavy breath and tore the rest of her phantom helmet off now that it was torn to being useless now. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die Turian."

Marissa comes back with hard punches with hard punches as Kerim blocks them but she then kicks his feet tripping him and kicks him to the wall. Kerim recovers quickly as he kicks her in the gut pushing her back a bit then Kerim tries punching her but she grabs his hand, he counters it and punches her multiple times in the chest then follows up in the face. She grabs his arm in locking position then grabbing the other arm and begins headbutting him hard as Kerim breaks it off and she punches him in the chest pushing him away.

She slowly approached, dogging two more punches from kerim, countering with two powerful punches to his hurt side, before doing a scissor kick takedown to smack him hard to the ground. Kerim kicks her off him, uppercut her chin, follows up with a few slashes with his claws to her chest, and does a powerful side kick to knock her back. He dashes forward to deliver another set of punches. She easily block them before countering with a powerful bone shattering spin side kick to send him flying through a window and break his rib.

Kerim coughed blood onto the floor, his ribs broken and his body cutten pretty bad from all the window pieces on him. Nevertheless he pushed himself back up and prepared for another round. Marissa growled as she charges at him once again, tries the same tactic again but instead her arm get's caught in a lock position again and Kerim begins punching her in the face with his free hand and grabs both of her arms. He starts headbutting her then punches her in the stomach following up with an uppercut pushing her back a bit and kicks her more in the gut. Adding it with punch to the face but she catches it but with his free hand he knife hand strikes her neck and throws more punches at her. He tries to kick her but she grabs his leg but he begins punching her in the face repeatedly until she tossed him aside into the wall.

Before he could recover she drew her sword and sliced his cybernetic arm off, and then grabs his normal arm just as he drew a knife and tried to slash. Using his momentum, she spun his normal arm until she twists it in half and makes him stab his broken ribs.

Kerim gasped in pain and fell to his knees, bleeding profusely from the lost of his cybernetic arm, and with his normal arm broken in two and stabbing him with his own knife. Before Marissa could do the killing blow, she suddenly stop after getting a beep from her mic.

"We're taking heavy casualties, we need to retreat, you need to get Subject Sleeper ASAP." she heard command speak to her.

"Understood, heading there now." she reported, quickly jogging off and leaving Kerim to bleed all over the floor.

As this went on, Don was still behind cover taking heavy fire from CAT6 and Cerberus soldiers as they were now overwhelming him with their new reaper armored soldiers. Down to his last mag with only his pistol and his body heavily injured, he prepared himself for a last stand.

He was surprised however when all the soldiers suddenly did a cease fire. He didn't know or understand why they all of a sudden did that since they had him where they wanted him. Curiously he poked his head over only to see Marissa staring coldly at him. Doing a powerful heel kick to his temple to knock him out cold before he could do anything.

With a loud grunt she stomped her way into the shop that she knew the Turians were in. She wasn't surprised to see Sivus sitting at the back end in front of the cash register table with his pistol pointing at her.

"Where is Subject Sleeper?" she demanded.

"I don't know. I lost her awhile go." He lies to her..

She pulls out a few shurikens. "Where is your youngest daughter Sivus?"

"I don't know and If I did I wouldn't tell you." He answers.

She throws a shuriken at his hand to knock his pistol out and stick his hand to the table.

"I will ask only once more, where is...she?" Marissa demanded more harshly as she walked up to Sivus and dug her foot deeper into his hand wound.

Meanwhile, Ladia was holding Florolia and Laecia close to her behind the other side of the table. Her sister was now having a panic attack so she was doing her best to try and keep her quiet. Still Ladia was beginning to lose zero patience as she heard their father being tortured by this evil bitch."

"Hey, ms. Bitchsine." she heard kerim's voice behind her.

Marissa growled angrily and slowly turned around to see Kerim still standing and holding one of his knifes by the handle with his mouth.

"Like I said, it's going to take allot more to bring me down." he spoke while holding the knife in his mouth.

Florolia's head popped up in surprise.

"Kerim?"

"Florolia? Are you okay?" He asks worryingly. Finally taking notice of her.

"Damnit…" Sivus cursed realizing Florolia just gave herself away.

Marissa drew her sword and rushed towards Kerim with fast speed to jump spin kick him out the shop. Kerim once again got kicked out the window and cut up pretty bad from the broken pieces of glass which were now lodged and stabbed into him. Before he could get up she saw Marissa jump out the store with her blade ready. Lucky he rolled out of the way and hopped back to his feet. Making a fast dash to try and slash her with his knife into her guts.

She then dashes towards him as she dodges his slash and slices his back deeply, causing him to go down on his knees. He could barely gets up from the attack and tries slashes her again. This time she twirled around him and sliced his normal leg pretty bad while kicking the hard enough to break his leg. Again Kerim got back up and still tried to slash her with his knife. She merely dodged it and suddenly sliced his cybernetic leg off, forcing him to fall to the ground.

For a minute she thought he was down and turned around to walk towards Sivus, only to get a knife in the back. She screamed in pain and saw that Kerim was still standing up even on his broken good leg and had spat the knife right at her back.

In a fit of rage, she tackled him to the ground and started to proceed to beat Kerim in the face until she was out of breath. Even with all that Kerim still got back up and spat his own blood in her face. Now seriously mad, she turned her back to him and stabbed her sword right through Kerim's stomach.

As this moment happened, Sivus, Ladia, and Florolia were watching this occur. Florolia was horrified to see Marissa deliver the killing blow to Kerim. She coldly stared at them as Kerim looked directly to Florolia. In his mind she read that he loved her, moments before Marissa turned around and kicked Kerim off the edge to fall to the far ground below.

"Kerim!" Florolia called out to him.

Time slowed down as she watched what appeared to be Kerim's final moments. All her life Cerberus had destroyed her life and just as she was getting it back to normal they come to take her back. Going as far as to hurt her family and kill the Turian that not only she loved with all her heart and soul, but had saved her from her hell and felt such a deep emotional and spiritual connection with.

She couldn't take it any longer. Her rage connected with her biotic powers as it begins charging up. She let out a scream of rage and releases a large lethal biotic pulse around her managing to wipe out all Cerberus and CAT-6 soldiers around them.

Marissa quickly turned her attention to see Florolia now in a furious enraged mood now slightly gliding with her biotics.

"Oh shit Subject Sleeper is on the loose!" a Cerberus Trooper called out.

"Take her down!" a CAT6 operative yelled as they all started open firing towards her.

With just a flick of her wrist she stopped all the bullets in mid air and send them right back at the sender's. She picked a large group of soldiers up in the air and started bending them in unnatural and bizarre ways. Tearing and breaking their bones and making them all scream in agony. With a scream she tore them to small pieces with her biotics and sent them flying at the other soldiers. When several drops ships arrived and drop a few Atlas, Florolia turned to them and with an amazingly display of biotics, picks all five of the Atlas up as well as the five drops ships. From there she uses her biotics to crush the ships and Atlas mechs into one giant metal ball of steel and kept crushing it and crushing until she tore the ball into sharp shrapnels. She then used the shrapnels to start slicing through the other Cerberus and CAT6 soldiers, spewing blood and gore everywhere while she yelled in a rage.

Even Marissa was horrified by the sight, she dashed to strike Florolia who merely looked at her and stopped her in mid air with her biotics. From there, Florolia levitates Marissa up into the air and started slowly crushing her right arm until breaking it. Marissa screamed in agony as Florolia continued crushing her ribs and arm.

When the turian biotic felt a shot hit her shoulder she dropped Marissa who quickly started running away in fear of her life. Florolia turned to the last remnants of Cerberus and CAT6 soldiers she lifted them up in the air and very slowly started crushing their bones and tear them out of their bodies. Making the Cerberus and CAT6 soldiers scream in horrible agony.

"Florolia! Florolia, it's me! Your father! Please stop!" Sivus calls out to her.

Florolia wasn't listening, she was still in a blind rage as she continued to slowly crush the soldiers in her biotics grasp and tear their bones and limbs off one by one piece by piece as slowly as she could. Causing terrible agony to them and spewing their blood and gore all over the floor.

"Florolia, please! You've done enough already. Listen I'm getting readings of Kerim. He's still alive but barely. He's okay." Ladia informs her.

It was in that moment that Florolia had finally snapped back to her normal self, at hearing the words that Kerim was still alive. Florolia lowers herself down safely back to the ground as she takes one look around herself seeing the countless bodies of CAT-6 and Cerberus soldiers laying across the floor. She even spots a few spurts on the wall and ground from the bodies she tore apart with some bodies split in half horribly and many pools of blood from them. She even spots a few body armor pieces spread across the floor with broken helmets. Some organ pieces from the ones she sliced up with the sharp pieces of metal she made from crushing and tearing the dropships and Atlas mechs up were even spotted here and there.

She then looks up and sees few bodies hanging some were still dripping blood probably from flinging them into the air and through either sharp objects or through the walls. All of this, all caused by her and her alone. All this horrifying death and suffering she did with her powers alone. The horrified looks of some of the opened helmets of the dead soldiers got to her the most. She fell to her hands and actually puked, she could handle it she couldn't even take it. She caused all of this, she killed all these people in the most terrible way possible. Her eyes were water from tears, just all of this was too much for her. She cried heavily and tried not to look at the horrifying things she did.

Ladia and Sivus were horrified at what they saw, in the many years they had been in service to their respective militaries, nothing ever came close to something terrifying. Worst of all coming from their own flesh and blood who was innocent in all of this.

"Ladia, please help me over to her." Sivus requested.

With a soft nod, Ladia helped her father up and brought him over to her younger sister who was shaking and crying beyond control from the horrible things she had just done.

"It's okay, Florolia. We're here now for you." Ladia says softly

Florolia looked to her family tearfully, she grabbed both of them in a tight hug and cried on their shoulders.

"It's okay baby girl. We're here now. Help is on the way now. Just hold on for a moment." Sivus says as he held her closely.

Carter stood close outside the docking bay of the Citadel. Every now and then he would cast a glance over to Shepard who was just sitting on a bench rocking Rhia softly in his arms. Just so many questions, he had for him. Like how is he alive, what happened, how was he able to have a baby with Tali. He found himself just coming up with so many questions to want to ask he didn't even know where to start. Let alone, he didn't even know if it would be appropriate to ask.

"I still don't know how is it possible sir. How are you still alive? You were killed in action back at London during the final assault. Everyone and I mean everyone saw you went in there and never came back. Just how?" Carter asks curiously.

Shepard laid back on the wall a little after he finally got Rhia to sleep. "Honestly, I don't know, one minute I felt my whole body disintegrate into ashes. Next, I was reformed and brought back alive, and found that I have lost ten years of what happened after that. The only thing I do remember was able to control the Reapers, but only long enough to stop them and have them help rebuild what they had destroyed. Then in an instant, boom, I end up on Rannoch spending an entire month searching for Tali, praying to God that she was okay."

"I'll admit it's impressive that you survived all this time and even managed to make a baby with Tali. Right from your own Genes which still confuses me how it was possible." Carter also mentions.

Shepard chuckled a little, never taking his eyes off Rhia, watching her stir every now and then in her sleep and stretch her tiny mandibles in a cute little yawn. "Yeah to this day not even the Geth can figure that out. My best bet was, from all the Prothean and Reaper tech I made contact with and all the upgrades and augments I got over the course of my career."

"Yeah that does make sense I guess but why did you come out of hiding? Why now besides from saving Rhia? What made you come out of hiding?" Carter asks.

Shepard was silent for a moment before he answered. "Let's just say, there are some things that people can't just handle alone. It's true that after I survived I requested all he knew me and all that found out to keep it a secret, even the council. But then one day, an old enemy appeared at my door steps. One I never thought I see again. He had warned me of the second coming of the Reapers, brought by the ignorance of Cerberus tampering with things they should've left alone."

"Saren?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, like me, Saren somehow came back to life and with his help and some others, we've been secretly fighting against Cerberus. It wasn't until he found out what they were after that he decided to make reveal his resurrection to the world. And trick the council to send their best unit after him so he may try and warn them." Shepard continued.

"Saren did all that just to warn us." Carter asked.

"Yeah, I don't believe it either but after what i saw, Carter you're going to need every help you can get." Shepard warn.

"But Shepard I'll need proof to the Council or else it'll be like the Citadel attack all over again." Carter mentions.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be there to give them proof for you." he answered.

A few dropships soon arrived with multiple Specter agents, all being led by Carter's Specter handler Taul and another Specter agent, Jondum Bau. Among the many people arriving to take Khanin into custody, Tali exited, appearing to be worried about what happened to her daughter Rhia. When she noticed her husband Shepard over at the bench holding their baby in her arms, she immediately ran to them. Shepard softly gave Tali their baby who brought her into a soft hug.

"Oh thank Keelah. Rhia, you're safe." Tali says as she held Rhia in her arms and started crying a little.

Shepard got up and hugged Tali a little. "It's okay Tali, we found her, she's alright."

"Oh Keelah. I'm just glad to see her again and you sure took your time." Tali jokes a little.

"I tried to get here as fast as I could the moment I heard the Citadel was under attack and you two being there. I'm sorry I'm late." Shepard apologise.

Tali just softly nodded and layed her head on his shoulder, never taking her tear full eyes off her daughter who just woke up and cooed softly, happy to see her mother.

"I'm glad to see you guys happy , you should leave before anyone else finds you here. I mean with you laying low and all." Carter mentions.

"No, I think I've laid low long enough, it's time I came out of hiding." Shepard mentioned as he watched Tali just hug her baby so softly close to her. "Well since I was the last person to get her to sleep, it's your turn Tali."

"Of course, sweetie." Tali answers.

"Well then let me say that I'll relequision my position as the human specter back to you, Commander Shepard." Carter says as he salutes.

"Are you kidding me, so they can put me back on the field, I got a wife and kid now. I need someone to take my place and fill my shoes. And I think after what I saw on Elysium and all the stuff you've done as well as helping me save my little girl. You've rightly earned your position and I'm glad to have you as my successor if not honored." Shepard answered saluting him back.

"Thank you, sir. I won't let you down." Carter salutes back to him.

"Thank you Carter, as a member of the Admiralty Board of the Quarian race, you can count on my support to help in your fight against Cerberus." Tali spoke sweetly as she still kept holding Rhia close.

Rhia herself was looking over to Carter and looked like she was softly trying to reach over to him in her pod. Carter smiled seeing Rhia smiling at him and her very sute attempt to reach for him. He walked over to Tali and softly tapped his finger on her pod very gently.

"Hi there, Rhia. I'm Carter." Carter says to Rhia.

Rhia's reply was only just coo's and giggling from her which also made him chuckle a little seeing her this happy.

"Well I got to go prepare for an very uncomfortable chat with my old team once I reveal to them I'm alive. And Rhia here has had a very eventful day. I'll meet back up with you at the Council Embassy to report my findings. Take care Carter and thank you." Shepard spoke before he and Tali started walking off.

Carter watched them leave and smiled happily, watching Tali still holding Rhia close to her while Shepard wrapped an arm around her waist. She saw Rhia give a tiny little wave goodbye to him as they left.

"Carter!" he heard Zea's voice behind him and turns around to see her, Genesis, and a heavily wounded Darex come up to them.

Zea jumps on him and hugs him tightly happy to see him again. "Zea, are you okay?" He asks curiously.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you okay?" She asks.

"I've been better." Carter answered.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Just this old Krogan doesn't get a 'are you okay' either." Darex says sarcastically.

"According to my analysis and knowledge of Krogan regen abilities, you are not as terribly hurt as you are joking about Darex." Genesis tried joking.

"Thanks allot nurse." Darex groaned.

Carter went over to Darex to see if he was okay. "You okay big guy?" Carter asks.

"Hell I've been through worse, like that one time I wrestled that Thresher Maw during the my time at the Krogan trials remember that?" Darex smirked.

"Yeah I remember from you telling me that for the millionth time. Even though I was there helping you. Where is everyone else?" He asks.

"Well most of everyone's is trying to help the injured and the civilians out and such. The only people we haven't gotten word from are Don, Ladia, and Florolia who last I checked were going to go try and save the Turian Primarch's granddaughter aka Garrus' daughter from Cerberus." Darex answered.

Carter hears a beep from his Omni-Tool and answers. "Carter this is Commander Bailey, I just got word from Koyate that my men have spotted Marissa making her way over to the upper Citadel Wards. The Council wants you to capture her alive and bring her in for questioning. If we can capture her then we can put a permanent end to Cerberus for good."

"I'll see what I can do." Carter then turns to them. "Anyone up for it?" He asks.

"I got a score to settle with that bitch anyrate for almost killing Amuya so yeah I'm ready for this." Darex beats his fists.

"Commander Bailey is correct, Marissa is considered one of the most highest ranking Cerberus operatives, should we capture her we can bring a permanent end to Cerberus." Genesis alerts.

"Like she said, permanent end to Cerberus, why the hell are we even standing here." Zea comments.

"Carter!" the group heard Khanin's voice.

They turn around to see Khanin slowly being taken away by Specter Operatives. One guy haveing to help him walk because of his heavy injuries. However, Khanin tosses Carter an upgraded radar for his helmet's hud. "Do me a favor and kill that evil Cerberus bitch when you're done with her. For this." he requested as he showed him the deep scar on his neck.

Carter takes the upgrade and applies it into his helmet as he watches Khanin being taken away by the Specter operatives. "Alright Vipers. Let's go." Carter motioned them.

The four rush into a dropship and quickly take it off to the coordinates of Marissa's last location. Carter activates his updated radar and begins scanning around them trying to find her even with her tactical cloak still on.

"Where are you, Marissa?" Carter mumbled to himself while the helmet scans for her.

The helmet rapidly beeps as it was picking up her signal. "There you are."

He scanned down to see her parkouring her way through the roadway, doing her best even with a broken arm to make it to the upper wards in the citadel. Carter and his group jump off the dropship and land in front of her.

"End of the line bitch!" Darex commented as he aimed his shotgun at her.

"It's over for you, bosh'tet." Zea also contributes while aiming her pistol at Marissa.

"Surrender now, Marissa and maybe you don't have to die." Carter says while aiming his rifle at her.

She calmly stood up in a standing position and decloaks, showing them how heavily damaged and hurt she was. Still with a cold stare she simply said. "Go to hell."

In an instant she dashed to the group and slices Darex's shotgun in half and kicking him hard off the edge close by to fall a long way down somewhere.

"DAREX!" Carter yelled.

Marissa dodged some shots from Genesis and elbows her hard to destroy her eye and toss her through a shop. When Carter tries attacking her, she simply did a split and punched him hard in the stomach and followed up with a rising jump backflip kick. When Zea tried to help, she was unable to keep up with Marissa who backflipped over her and sliced her back very deep enough to make Zea appear to be an insta kill.

"You fucking bitch!" Carter says as he grabs her broken arm and breaks it further.

She let out a scream in pain but took the opportunity to do a scissors kick takedown to grab hold of his arm and break it into. Carter let out a yell in pain as she jump flipped back to her feat and got in a fighting stance.

"I warned you to stay out of this, for there was no need for soldiers with as little as experience as you have." she spoke coldly and prepared her sword.

"I've been trained to fight bastards like you." Carter says as he draws his Omni-Blade.

"Prove it." she spoke as she dashed forward and tried to rapidly slice him with three slashes. Carter blocked each slash and tried to do a low horizontal slash which she cartwheel flipped over. Carter charges at her as they both clash swords with each other slicing and dicing as she tries deflecting every attack even with her as heavily injured as she was.

Carter kept pushing onto her as she couldn't keep up with his attacks much longer and starts wearing down. She then tries to slash him from the head but misses as Carter's augmented hand which he infuses with his biotics breaks her sword with one swing which made her eyes shot wide open. With her defenseless he goes for a frontal stab with his Omni-Blade. However she twirls around the attack, dislocates his other arm and then kicks him away.

Carter tries to get up but quickly gets kicked down as she holds her foot to his throat. Breathing hard, she drew her knife and prepared to to finish him off. However the two quickly heard a sniper shot from nowhere and Marissa's right arm which was holding the knife was shot right off. Marissa let out a scream in pain as she watched her arm fall right off to the ground. Angrily she turned to the source of the shot.

To Carter's surprise it was Irene with her sniper rifle being the one who shot Marissa's arm off. The leader of CAT6 that hated Carter the most and had more reason to hate him actually ended up saving his life.

"You useless bitch!" Marissa cursed as she pressed a button on a switch on her hip. Activating some kind of pain induce device inside Irene. Making Irene scream in pain and distract her long enough for Marissa to throw a shuriken and knock her off the railing to fall and break her back on the ground.

Carter quickly kicked Marissa hard in her ankle to break it and tackles her off the edge to fall to the ground below. However to Carter's dismay, a Cerberus dropship catches a heavily wounded Marissa and flies off.

Carter runs towards Zea to she was okay. She wasn't moving much and didn't appear to be breathing. Without care of even the pain he snapped his dislocated arm in place and started frantically checking Zea who was not moving at all from the deep slice on her back.

"Zea, please okay. Don't leave me. Please Zea." Carter says to her as he gives her a few medigel to help the wound she has.

She was still unconscious as Carter applied all the remaining medigel he had. Becoming more panicked as she was still not moving.

"Zea!" Carter called.

She didn't respond. Carter was now panicking even more, leaning her helmet against his chest. "Please respond, please, please, please."

He tried shaking her awake as gently as he could until he heard a soft moan followed by feeling her vitals still functioning but very faint.

"Zea? Zea, it's me. I'm here for you." Carter says softly.

She didn't say anything but she leaned her head against his chest as a response of her showing she's okay.

"Her vitals are still stable but she is on very dangerous levels. She requires emergency medical attention." He heard Genesis who tried walking out of the shop but was blind from her eye being smashed.

"See if you can get medic's down here, Genesis." Carter ordered.

"Yes sir." Genesis confirms as she sat down and tried tapping her omni-tool even though she had some trouble with being unable to see.

"Damn that bitch really knows how to fight." Carter hears another voice as he Darex limping towards them.

"Darex, you're okay." Carter says.

"Yeah just barely." He sees Zea in his arms barely breathing. "Is she gonna be okay?" Darex asks.

"Yes she is but barely. Genesis is getting the medic's down here and I need you to go check on Irene. She's over there." Carter pointed in the direction where she is.

"Irene was here? The same CAT6 leader that tried to kill you?" Darex asks curiously.

"Believe it or not she's a clone of me." He informed.

"Waite you've been cloned?"

"It's long story but please go check on her."

Darex nodded and made his way over to Irene who was unconscious. Carter watched him walk over but still held close to Zea as the dropship reinforcements arrived. He whispered softly. "It's gonna be okay, I'm not going to leave your side ever."


	48. Citadel: Reaper Memorial Aftermath

Carter couldn't tell if the defense of the Citadel was a success or a failure. One one hand they managed to push Cerberus back out of the Citadel and they did capture both the leaders of CAT6 and the batarian Pirates. Yet on the other hand, the casualty list was extremely and almost seventy percent of his entire crew were either extremely hurt or in critical condition fighting for their life as he sits there getting his arm brace feeling powerless.

Even though Zea sounded like she was going to be okay, when he was able to bring her to the hospital, he was barely lucky to get her a room to be checked on. Every hospital located in the Citadel was now full to the brim with civilians and soldiers alike all piled up and waiting outside to be treated. The doctors definitely have their hands full, more so then they can handle and for the Citadel to handle.

"Commander Carter?" he heard a doctor call his name as she came up to him.

To Carter's surprise, the doctor was Dr. Chakwas, the original medical doctor of the Normandy.

"I have a report on most of your crew if you wish to hear it." she spoke.

"Yes? Please tell me they're okay." Carter asks worryingly.

Chakwas sighed sadly as she took a seat.

"Well most of everyone is alright. Only suffering from major injuries but nothing serious. The Quarian Zea'Nara is in critical condition and in the emergency room. The slash on her back came very close to severing her nerves. So along with the already seriousness of the Quarians' weak immune systems and her already bad cold to begin with. There is a very strong chance she may end up paralyzed for life." Chakwas began. "And Commander, she's the least on the most serious list."

"Oh god why?" Carter panicked a little. "What about the others?" He asks.

"Well the Turian Ladia and her father Commander Sivus will be alright but the albino one Florolia is...well let's just say no one is capable of treating her at the moment as she is suffering from a extreme mental breakdown and won't let no one in believing she is seeing Cerberus Agents attacking her. Most of our attempts to try and calm her down have proved negative and since Sivus is currently in surgery and Ladia is out cold, we figured you would need to try and talk to her if possible." Chakwas stated.

"What about Kerim? She and Kerim are mates." Carter mentioned.

She was silent for hearing Kerim's name.

"Doctor?"

"The Turian Kerim has...Commander, I don't think he has a chance…"

"I don't believe it. Seeing him put up a lot of things before he joined my crew. Is there something you can do?" Carter asks.

"Considering the amount of injuries he has suffered during the course of his life and how pretty much his entire body's bones are all shattered, his organs critically damaged, and his body a complete bloody mess. The only thing we could possibly do is the Lazarus Treatment."

"The what?"

"The Lazarus treatment, something Miranda introduced to us shortly after the Reaper War, it is based on the Lazarus project that brought Commander Shepard back from the dead. It requires surgically re fixing the permanent damaged parts as well as a series of drugs and other things to help his body refix itself even more and a number of augments and such. To put it simply we give him the same treatment Shepard had years ago."

"Do whatever it takes. I'll pay for it." Carter instantly answered.

"Even if you could, it requires a extreme amount of a blood donor of the same family, and since Kerim's records and files are mostly unknown we cannot find another blood relative that could possibly give the amount of blood for the procedure."

"Is there another way?" He asks.

"I'm sorry commander, there is no other way to save him except that." She answered sadly.

"But I don't know any other relatives he has." Carter mentions.

"Without another relative sharing the same blood type, it can't happen."

"Goddammit." Carter mumbled to himself. "Anyone else doctor?" He asked one last time.

Now we come to the most serious one...Jackson...Carter I don't know where to begin with him…"

"Oh god. What happened to him? Please tell me doctor." Carter asks stood up to her.

"He suffered just as much as Kerim has suffered in terms of critical damage to his body. However unlike Kerim we can't save him with the Lazarus procedure." Chakwas spoke softly.

"No, there's gotta be something you can do. Please doctor." Carter begs.

"Carter, earlier today during his checkup, it was reported by Dr. Kayla that he was diagnosed with terminal lung cancer stage three earlier today. He was at the point that he only had a couple of months maybe weeks left to live. These injuries have not cut it down to any moment today now. Even if by some miracle he could come out of it, he won't be the same and will still only have at least a week left and he will suffer all through that week. Right now we have him on life support but we don't know if we can keep him on for long since we are running low on supplies and both Kerim and Laecia need those supplies as much as everyone else does once they have a chance to come out this alive while he doesn't regardless of what we do...I'm so sorry…" she answered.

"I… I understand…" Carter laid his hands in his face completely stressed out.

"If you like you're free to visit them now when you can. In the meantime I have to attend to others in need of my help, especially Garrus' little girl." Chakwas spoke softly before getting up and leaving.

Carter got up from his seat and began walking through the hospital while doctors and nurses rush through helping the people from the attack from close to dying. He looks around seeing the citizens in this condition feeling guilty that he wasn't able to protect them like he was supposed to do feeling it was his fault.

"I can't believe this happened to me and my team. Everyone I know is in a hospital bed except for me. Why did I have to survive all of this? Why me?" Carter thought to himself.

Carter approaches the first room and see's Zea and her family in the room. He opens the door and walks in quietly so he doesn't interrupt them as they heard him in walk in.

"Oh Carter sorry we didn't know you were there, please come in." Seefe spoke softly.

Carter walks in quietly and closes the door behind him. He walks closer to her see Zea as he was scared out of his mind to see her like this. He felt sick to his to stomach holding it tightly feeling so guilty about the situation.

"God, this is my fault. I failed to protect to the Citadel, I failed to protect to my team and now… I failed to protect Zea." Carter says quietly as he was close to tearing up.

Haelo gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me, you've done and succeed allot better then I did. It's more my fault then it is yours…." he spoke to him sounding more devastated them him.

"How can it be your fault? You trusted me with Zea and I protected her with my life but not this time." Carter asks.

"Because I was unable to be there for her and her mother when they needed me the most. Like when Seefe had her family armor taken from her I was not there to help. And when she was fighting by your side to stop the evil Cerberus woman who caused all this. I wasn't there to help her when you couldn't be able to help her at that moment. Just like most of my family's life I never been there."

"Daddy…" Sena spoke softly.

"Honey don't say that…" Seefe tried to comfort her husband but he sat still almost emotionless.

"It's all my fault, I envy you Carter in some way shape or form. I don't know how or why but you're a much better man to my family then I could ever hope to achieve to be…"

"I don't believe it sir. I know you did everything you could for her. It's my fault for not being able to protect her." Carter answered.

He didn't really say anything in response to that. Instead he got up and started making his way out the door. "I need some fresh air, I'll leave you with her…" he said gently before leaving.

His wife and youngest daughter watched him leave before getting up to go check on him. Leaving Carter alone with Zea.

Carter sat into a seat next to her as he held her hand gently. "Oh god, Zea.I knew I shouldn't have let you out there like that after we made love. This is all my fault. Why must it be you in this bed? It should've been me." Carter says quietly.

"You do know I'm still awake right?' she answered quietly.

"Zea? You're awake all this time?" He asks in a shocked look.

"They're just having me lay on my chest and giving me a number of stuff to help me relax and with the pain but I'm still slightly awake somewhat. Been trying to tell my dad it wasn't his fault but he still feels guilty. You and him have allot in common you know." she answered.

"But I let you go out there while you were ill after we mated. I wasn't able to protect you from her. Even your dad trusted me with you with my life and… I failed…" Carter shed a tear.

"Carter, I've been through worse and let's be honest we've been through much more harder stuff than this during my time on the ship so please it's already becoming a challenge to talk my dad into not blaming himself. Please don't make it worse on me with you in his condition. You're perfectly fine and we're not invincible. We can't always do the stuff that is expected of us all the time...sometimes we have mishaps and failures but you know the old saying. Whatever doesn't kill you just makes you a better badass right?" she tried joking as she held his face gently and wiped the tear away.

Carter smiled a little seeing her okay. "You are one tough cookie. You know that, Zea?" He asks.

"I should be if I was able to come out of your bedroom and still walk normally after the rutting you gave me." she giggled.

He chuckled a little seeing her joke like that. "If you wasn't wearing that mask now. I'd kiss you now." Carter answered while smiling.

"Well you could always kiss my helmet."

Carter lifted her head gently and kissed her forehead on her helmet making her blush a little under her helmet. "I love you, Zea."

"I love you too…" she answered before going back to sleep.

He smiled a little as he backed up quietly leaving the room in peace. He then sees Zea's family sitting next to her room as he walks over to them.

"Thank you for coming to see her, she did request for you earlier but we didn't know if you were too busy or not because of everything that's happened." Sena spoke.

"I'm never too busy for Zea. As soon as everyone went into the hospital I rushed over here as quickly as I could. She want's me to let you guy's that she's okay now. She's just resting for a bit." Carter answered.

"Okay Carter, we'll keep an eye on her from here and let you know of any change in her progress." Seefe spoke next.

"Thank you, Seefe. You too Sena and you sir." Carter says to them all as Sena hugs him tightly.

When Sena lets him go, Carter started making his way down the medical hallway.

"Issac Carter I presume?"

Carter turned around to see an older Glaucous colored female Turian with with neon blue eyes, and purple elaborate tattoos and facial markings. She wore a dark turian female outfit with grey outlines on it.

"Yes and who's asking?" Carter asks curiously.

"I am Alica Petation Kerim. I'm Kerim's mother." she answered softly.

"You're his mother? How did you find him here?" He asks curiously.

"His old friend Jake had spoke to me that he was here and that they needed a blood relative to donate blood so I came as fast as I could." she answered.

"Well I'm glad to see you here for him. He's in a critical condition. A very bad one and you don't seem surprised."

"I checked on him before I came to you. Before I could start, he requested I check on a girl name Florolia, who I'm assuming is a close friend of his. When I asked about her the doctors said to talk to you because they are currently having trouble treating her because she claims that Cerberus operatives are coming after her and she won't let no one get close to her. They spoke that she has very powerful but dangerously unstable biotic powers." she spoke calmly.

"She's more than just a close friend to him and yes they were after her. She's a Cerberus Experiment called the Project Sleeper. She's in a total breakdown right now and I don't think they'll let me near her either." Carter answered.

"Maybe I can help in someway, so with your permission, could you kindly lead me to her." Alica asks.

"Of course. Follow me." Carter says as he motioned her to follow him.

It didn't take long for Carter to find the room Florolia was staying since there were soldiers and other C-Sec security officers trying to get in along with medical staff. However each time someone would come in the two would hear a loud scream of fear before some gets violently thrown out the room from powerful biotics.

"Shit we can't get near her we can't even tranquilize her. This is getting out of hand and if she continues she may blow the whole place up." One soldier groaned.

"I know. I'm even afraid of standing nearby the door. Why did I have to assigned to this?" The Second Soldier groans as well.

"That's not gonna matter much if we can't get in there and get her leg stable soon." one of the doctors spoke.

Carter and Alica approach them and the door overhearing their conversation.

"What's going on?" Carter asked.

"We have a female Turian patient who has completely lost her mind, thinking we're all Cerberus agents and we're in some kind of base. Every Time one of us goes in she freaks out and sends us flying out the room with her biotics. Hell I've never seen a biotic that powerful she already put three Specter agents, three Specter Agents in the emergency room from how powerful she is. We've tried everything from tranqs to veteran biotics. Nothing is working and it's only making her worse." the Krogan doctor spoke.

"Well she hasn't seen her friend and teammate yet. So she'll calm down when she see's me." Carter answers.

The Krogan doctor stepped aside. "Good luck."

Carter and Alica walks towards the door as Carter took a deep breath and enters into the room with her. He closes the door behind as they both see Florolia corned up at the wall at the very end. Shaking, breathing hard, crying, and her good leg hugged to her chest. Her broken leg with the gunshot wound on the knee looked really bad as it was bleeding all over the floor and the bones from the multiple open fractures were sticking out again. The look in her eyes looked like they did when he first found her months ago. Deeply scared and horrified right down to the bone and soul.

"Florolia?" Carter asks as he moves closer to her cautiously.

Her head jerked to his location. In her vision she thought she was seeing Kai Leng approaching her with a sinister grin on her face. She immediately screamed in deep horror and accidentally used her powerful biotics to throw Carter hard at the wall.

"No please stay away, don't take me back I don't want to go back. Somebody help me please!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she cornered closer to the wall shaking badly and absolutely panicking.

Carter rubs his head while he recovers a bit. "Florolia, it's me. Carter. Issac Carter. Team leader of the Viper Squad of the Verminus." Carter says softly.

She was still quivering in consumed absolute fear so deep that she had no idea how bad her leg was getting by the second without immediate medical attention.

"Florolia, remember that we're here for you. The entire team including Kerim is here with us." Carter answers softly.

Florolia was still unaware that it was Carter talking to her and with every word Carter spoke, it sounded like the Illusive Man was talking in her head regarding all kinds of mental scarring he used to break her. She grabbed her head and screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

As a result of her scream she let out a powerful biotic pulse the destroyed everything in the room and would've accidently hurt Carter if Alica had not stood in the way and took the blow for him. Florolia was on the ground crying in both pain and fear as she held her head and was shaking beyond her control.

"Please make it stop, make it stop please…" she tearfully begged.

"Florolia, remember. You're not with them anymore. You're here with us. The Viper Squad here to protect you like family. You're family. We're all family together." Carter walks slowly closer to her.

When she saw Carter coming close to her she desperately tried scooting away, only to hurt her leg even further which made her let out a scream of pain which accidently released another biotic pulse that was powerful enough to throw Carter across the room.

Carter got back up and continues to push on for her. "Florolia please. There are doctors outside that want to help you. Nobody is going to hurt you here. Not Cerberus and not even CAT6. Remember your training with Amuya and Kriat." Carter mentions.

That was when Alica carefully started walking up to Florolia only very slowly to show no harm. Florolia was still deeply scared of someone coming up to her and looked like if she continued this anymore soon she may accidentally end up permanently hurting herself or worse.

"It's okay child, you are in safe grounds I promise." Alica spoke softly.

"No, I'm never safe with them around. They're always watching me and waiting for me." Florolia answers.

"Not anymore child, you are finally free from them forever. My son Kerim saved you from that horrible hell." Alica spoke gently as she smiled softly.

"K-Kerim? Oh the spirits! Kerim! He's gone!" She yelled out thinking he's still dead.

"No he isn't Florolia, he is still alive and wishes to see you and know that you are safe." she calmly spoke.

"That can't be. I watched him die before my eyes. Is he really alive?" Florolia asks as she slowly calms down.

"Of course, I am here now on his behalf so I can let you know he is alive and wishes to see you and make sure you are taken care of."

Florolia finally believes that Kerim is alive as she was finally calming down. Still she was devastated from earlier as she cried heavily from the events she had caused. Carter sighs in relief but was shocked to see her hug Carter tightly.

"I killed them…" she whimpered on his shoulder. "I killed them all, every last one…"

"I know, Florolia but it's okay." Carter says quietly while rubbing the back of her head gently.

"I didn't mean too I just got so scared and angry for what they did to my family and Kerim. I couldn't control it I just snapped. I killed them all, I can still see the look of horror on their faces the sound of agony from their screams. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" she continued to whimper.

"I know, Florolia. Your family and friends are okay. They all are." Carter mentions to her.

"Can I please see Kerim please…" she begged softly.

"Of course." Carter answered, gently picking her up bridal style and being careful not to hurt her.

"I'm sorry for hurting everyone…"

"It's alright, Florolia. Don't worry about it." Carter answers as he puts her down gently into a wheelchair as Alica came out with them.

Almost on cue, everyone was beyond shocked to see Florolia calm down after having a mental breakdown from earlier. Still they didn't say much as they let Carter take her to go see Kerim.

When they got there, they were not prepared to see what they saw. Kerim was an absolute mess; deep gashes ran all over his body. His right arm hung uselessly to his side, his ribs were all broken, and one was broken so badly it stuck out of his side. The left side of his face that had hit the broken shards of glass was a gory mess and his back was broken. Not only that, the injuries he had before has now gotten much worse. He laid there in the medical bed nude underneath the bedsheets. Several if not more of bandages were wrapped on him doing their best to keep his injuries stable, inserted almost everywhere to keep his body calm. All and all it looked like he came back from a warzone from hell itself.

"By the spirits… Kerim." Florolia says quietly nearly going into tears.

That apparently woke Kerim from his little dazed stated but barely. He slowly opened an eye seeing Florolia's beautiful white face in tears.

"Are you a spirit?" he asked clearly dazed.

"No Kerim. It's me, Florolia." Florolia answers calmly.

"It's just you looked so beautiful I accidently mistook you as a spirit…" he tried joking a little.

"Oh Kerim." She smiled a little trying not to giggle too much.

"Can we have some private time please Carter…" Kerim requested softly.

"Sure." Carter says as he and Alica stepped out of the room for the moment.

Kerim tried slowly tried moving his completely broken arm to reach to Florolia for something but was having much difficulty.

"Don't move too much sweetie. You're already close to death please." She mentions as she takes his hand gently.

"Hey Florolia…" he spoke softly.

"Yes sweetie?" She asks softly.

Kerim smiled a little and moved his broken arm away from her hand to all of a sudden drop one of her giant G almost H cup breasts. Making them jiggle and clap underneath her shirt as she had accidently been leaning over and giving him a view of her albino white cleavage.

"I can see down your shirt…" he chuckled and coughed softly.

She blushed deeply while covering it up a bit. "Kerim, I don't think it's the best time for this."

"I...I know...I...I just wanted to...feel how...soft...they were…" he smiled weakly at her.

"Well trust me. You'll get these when you and I get out of the hospital." She smile a little.

He was actually sighing in relief as she set his hand down after getting him to let her breast go.

"Soft...so very soft…" he mumbled.

"That won't be the only thing you'll touch because I'll be examining that shaft in your pants." She smiled a little.

He was slowly closing his eyes as he finally let the drugs kick in and take effect. However one could guess that it was the feel of how soft her breasts were to him which gave him the relief from the pain to start falling asleep.

"I've been actually been wanting to...touch...your breasts...since you gave me my exam…"

"And you will soon again sweetie. Sweet dreams." Florolia says softly as she kissed him on the muzzle lips one last time before he fell to sleep.

Carter came in after a doctor told him that they needed to get Florolia's leg stable and fixed up. He noticed the soft smile on her face and a similar smile on Kerim's face as he was in a very deep sleep.

"So, what did I miss?" he asked with a shrug.

"He was just telling me how much he'll miss me while he's in a coma. I'll miss him too."

Carter smiled a little as a few doctors came in to take Florolia away for surgery for her leg. "These doctors are just gonna help with your leg, okay."

"I know and… thank you, Carter. Really thank you." Florolia

"Your welcome." he nods as he let's the doctors push her wheelchair off to take her to get her leg fixed,

With that done, Carter made his way were most of his crew was at. However on the way, he heard something going on and went to go inspect it. He spotted Garrus who had a few bandages on him here and there and his wife Senlea who had a cast on her broken arm. With them was doctor Chloe Michel.

"How is she doctor, please give us the info." Garrus requested sounding devastated.

"Well Garrus, from our scans, every bone in her body has been broken, she suffers from intense beatings that have left gashes, bruises, all of which has caused internal bleeding. However her most devastating injury is her spine which has now left her paralyzed from the waist down." Michel spoke sadly.

"What?" Senlea asked in a panicked tone as heavy tears were forming in her eyes.

"She'll never walk again...I'm so sorry Garrus…"

Garrus looked as devastated as his wife was now. He tried his best to keep his emotions calm but when he spoke he still sounded devastated.

"Can we see her please…" he asked.

"Of course, Mrs. Vakrian your father is in the observation room as we speak checking on her. I've already told him the news."

Senlea noded before she and Garrus went into the observation room. There Laecia was in a medical patient outfit laying in a soft medical bed. Hooked up on life support and covered in several bandages and multiple I.V's inserted on her. She had a small blanket wrapped over her as she still held her favorite pink Blasto plushie that still had Carter's signature signed on it.

In the observation room was Primarch Victus was watching her who like his daughter and son in law was as devastated to see his four year old granddaughter like this. When Garrus and Senlea entered, she quickly rushed over to her father and hugged him tightly crying in devastation over the news of her daughter.

Carter sees them devastated about Laecia as he knocked on the door gently. "Mr. Garrus?" Carter asks.

Garrus answers the door and lets him come in.

"Hello Carter, this is my father Adrien Victus, Primarch of the Turian race." Senlea spoke softly as she let her father go and tried to calm down. She entered into Laecia's room and took a seat next to her daughter and held her hand.

"Hello Commander I don't believe we've met but I know of your actions from both the Reaper War and Elysium. It's an honor to meet you at last." Victus shook Carter hand after his daughter introduced him to Carter.

"And it's honor to meet you, Mr. Victus. I'm sorry about your granddaughter." Carter says as he shakes his hand.

Victus sighs as Garrus went into Laecia's room to be with his wife and daughter.

"I, I must say I wonder how I endure as much as I do. Over the course of my military career I loved all the men and women under my command as if they were my family. So when one would die it would devastating to me. When my son died disabling the bomb on Tuchunka I thought I had reached my limit. And for a moment, when Garrus became my son in law and made me the proud grandfather of a wonderful little girl I thought perhaps that suffering would be over. But now, seeing her like that and remembering all that I lost...I...I don't know what how this will affect me later…" he spoke sounding deeply devastated just like his daughter and son in law were while he sat down and tried not to breakdown.

"I know how you feel sir. During the attack today when I was with Zea and Darex. We were fighting a Cerberus agent and well… she hurt my brother Krogan and my Quarian mate Zea. My entire team is in the hospital today because of this entire thing. I thought I was going to lose them especially Zea. These guy's are my family just like the brothers and sisters I lost during the Reaper Invasion in New York and I can never forget about them." Carter says as he lays his hand on his shoulder.

Victus balled a fist in deep anger at hearing Carter say 'Cerberus. Slowly he turned his head to face Carter which made him jump a little in fear as he saw the enraged look on his face. It took everything the Primarch had to not explode right there. Still when he spoke he still sounded calm but still enraged.

"My son sacrificed his life to stop Cerberus from activating the bomb on Tuchunka. Cerberus took my son away from me. And now, that wasn't enough for them, because now they tried to take my daughter and my grand daughter away from me." He stood up calmly and took a deep breath to calm down. "Whatever support you need for in stopping Cerberus, you can count on the entire Turian Military to be there to put an end to these evil bastards once and for all and for good this time."

"Thank you, sir. I won't let you down." Carter says as he salutes to him.

"Of course, I know you will, after all, my granddaughter looks up to you as a hero. You made the galaxy's happiest little girl when you signed her plushie of Blasto, her favorite movie series." VIctus smiled a little as a small tear poured down his eye.

"Yes I know." Carter smiled a little as he steps out of the room leaving them alone.

"Before you go commander, if you do see Kerim again if he wakes up, let him know the Turian Primarch is in his debt for keeping Cerberus from taking Laecia."

"I'll be sure to let him know sir." Carter answered as he quietly closed the door behind him.

It didn't take Carter long to find majority of his team in the waiting room along with several other injured soldiers and civilians alike. Most of them were laying on the ground while some were just sitting calmly on their seats.

"My aching ass…" Darex groaned.

"What are you complaining about at least you didn't get kicked in the head and your ribs broken and other places shot by Cerberus." Don groaned holding an ice bag on his face.

"Don. Darex. You two seem to be doing well." Carter greets them.

"Hey commander how're you holding up?" Axel greeted.

"Well I guess. I just checked on Zea, Kerim, Florolia along with the Primarch's granddaughter." Carter answers.

"Yeah we heard about that...we're sorry sir…" Anetti responded.

"Yes I know but they'll live but I'm not sure about Jackson." Carter says with a sad tone.

"_Dr. Kayla came earlier to see him. After she...lectured me on mind controlling her to give me clearance to come help and then put her to sleep."_ Kriat spoke calmly as someone was fixing up his injured leg.

"Why would you do that?" Carter asks.

"_Because she claimed I was not in the condition to help after waking up from cardiac arrest, and I knew you and the CItadel needed my help_."

"He's not lying if it wasn't for him for helping all the biotics with that shield I wouldn't have pulled off my grand plan on kicking Cerberus' ass, blowing a bomb in their faces." Astok groaned with a smirk.

"Well I'm glad you came when you did. Has anyone heard from Ladia?" Carter asks.

"She's currently... um getting checked right now and is under heavy anaesthetics. She took a very serious hit on the head and she's very lucky because her arm got so broken they were ready to cut it off." Don answered.

"Well did they?" Carter asks worryingly.

"Hell no. Because as soon as they told her dad, he pulled out a pistol and said, find a better solution or they'll cut your balls off…" Don chuckled but groaned in pain.

"Figures. I knew he would be that kind of guy. So what did they do for her?" He asks.

"Oh they patched her arm up with some kind of new bracer that pumps medicine in the veins around her broken arm. Suppose to be something and highly recommended. So yeah she's got that on and has to be usually careful like any other broken arm." Jolee answered.

"That's good. I think we've had enough of augments for the team." Carter jokes a little

"It's not an augment sir it's just this thing wrapped around her arm that inserts these small needles in her veins to pump some kind of medicine in her to help with her broken bones." Jolee continued.

"I know that's why I said… you know what? Never mind." Carter stops. "So what happened to Shepard's team?" He asks.

"You mean the old Normandy Team. Some of them are here and there helping with the injured while some are being checked on as we speak regarding getting their injuries taken care of." Darex commented.

"Oh okay. That's good." Carter answered.

"In fact they just called Miranda to come help with Kerim's Lazarus' procedure." Astok comments.

"Really? She's coming over to help Kerim?" Carter asked in surprise.

"She's already there with Dr. Chakwas." Astok answered.

"_That reminds me commander, Dr. Kayla is with Jackson now and wishes to speak to you regarding the decision for his fate."_

"Sure. I'll see you guys later." Carter says as he walked off from them.

They noded and went back to try and relax while they wait to get checked on.

"Damn my ass…" Darex groaned.

"Where does it hurt sweetie?" Amuya asked with a grin.

"My ass. I got shot in the ass while I was out there… and something down here hurts too." Darex answers as he was referring to his crotch.

"Maybe I help you with that with my healing abilities." Amuya answers as she smiled.

Darex smiled back as they both smile at each other. While the other team members were a bit disgusted by them. "Really now? You two are gonna do this now?" Axel asks.

"You know I'm surprised you two haven't had thirty or more kids from all the banging and the fucking and all the odd ways you two seemed to want to always do it where ever." Astok groaned.

"I have noticed that from the times we've done this together." Amuya acknowledges.

"Yeah I'm surprised too. So got any answers for that?" Darex asks.

"Oh hell here they go with talking about making kids." Don groaned.

"I guess we'll take it somewhere private." Darex mentions as he tries getting up and walking somewhere private to talk to Amuya. "Were you serious about that, Amuya?" Darex asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe after our mission with Cerberus if you're okay with it."

"Well I wasn't gonna say no but I don't how it's going work. Considering us as two complete different species." Darex answered honestly.

"Yes, you are correct but you should know that my race is compatible with any other species. That's how the Asari worked for centuries so it is possible for it to happen to us." Amuya answers as she held his large cheek gently while smiling.

Darex smiled a little and held her hand. "We can do this but this may be not the best time considering from what happened today with Cerberus, CAT6 and that we're in the hospital."

Amuya smirked a little. "When has that ever stopped you?" She asks.

"I'll admit I do like doing you even in the public but I have some decency even in public places like this." Darex answered.

"I understand my love." Amuya answered as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, baby but there's something else too." Darex mentions.

"What is it?" She asks.

"It's just that.. when Krogan mates with another Krogan they kind of expect to see a Krogan." Darex hesitantly mentions.

"What do you mean?" Amuya asks.

"What I mean is that my people would expect to see a strong, fit and healthy Krogan baby and you're an Asari…" Darex answers.

"Oh I see… but I may have something." Amuya mentions.

"What?"

"I have a friend who hasn't mated since she left Tuchanka during the Genophage and now she's in heat and want some piece of nice Krogan like you. Her name is Reash Sranka and I've got two more friends to help out as well. A Drell named Ayelo Tuik who like's it rough and you'll love this one a Human named Layla Noakes who loves big things like you. What do you think honey?" She asks seductively.

"Really, how do you…"

"Let's just say even though I've became an Asari Justicar I every now and then do give performances, and let's just say these three are some dancers I dance with on those rare occasions."

"Wow, who knew you had friends like that. Baby, you are a one of a kind." Darex says as he smiled.

"Oh between you and me and do keep this a secret, during times where I helped teach Florolia how to control her powers. I also taught her almost everything I know when it comes to dancing of that magnitude." she smirked.

"Who knew you were such a teacher too." Darex smiled and kissed her on the lips.

Meanwhile, Carter made his way into the Emergency room where they kept Jackson. On his way there he saw Genesis' parents repairing her heavily damaged eye, while Ghost patiently waited closeby.

"So, Ghost what else more can you tell us about...yourself." Raene asked.

"I am Ghost." he simply answered.

"Are you certain that you have no other vital information to offer?" Apax asks.

"All other information is classified." he answered.

"Just as I thought. He's more complicated than you are, Apax." Raene jokes a little.

"Precisely this unit's correct calculations to why the Genesis unit would not benefit well with the partnership of the Ghost unit." Apax stated.

"What can I say? Genesis like's tall, dark and mysterious Geth like how I like my Geth big like you." Raene chuckles a little.

Apax was silent for a moment.

"Hey how's Genesis talking, she took a nasty hit in the eye from the Cerberus Operative we tried to attack." Carter asked.

"Genesis is doing well. Surprisingly nothing else was damaged other than her optic lens and the entire circuit. I just have to replace it when we're done. I'm might even let her choose her eye color." Raene answers.

"This unit still suggests to the Apax unit to allow it assistance. However the Apax unit does not confirm my capabilities of assistance." Ghost spoke.

"Affirmative, the Ghost unit's file, information, and capabilities are classified and do not meet the requirements to assist in the recovery of the Genesis Unit's optic sensor." Apax spoke next.

"Come on now, Apax. Let him help. We need all the help we can get for the sake of Genesis." Raene encourages.

"And from what I hear, he was a great assist in defusing the bomb right?" Carter asked.

Apax stopped and looked at Carter for a moment, then looked and Ghost and finally answered. "Very well, Raene, you are required to recharge your body's natural systems. We will leave the Genesis unit to the Ghost' unit's preparations." Apax spoke, exiting the room with Carter and Raene, leaving Ghost alone with Genesis.

"Is that you Ghost?" Genesis asked.

"Correct Genesis, with the approval of the Apax unit I will be finishing up in the process of refixing your optical senses." Ghost answered as he already started working on her using his non clawed hand.

"Thank you, Ghost." She blushes even though no one else can see it.

"Does the Genesis unit consider the Ghost unit a...boyfriend…as she spoke earlier this day?" Ghost asked calmly.

"Affirmative." She blushes deeply.

"What does the Genesis unit find appealing to this unit?" he asked looking towards her.

"Unknown…" She looks away disappointing.

"Did the Ghost unit do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, you did nothing wrong." She answered.

"This unit just does not have the complete data on why the Genesis unit finds the this unit acceptable." he spoke.

"Your specs is what interested me. Your specs are very mysterious to me and my creators which gave me the reason to like you." She answered honestly.

Ghost stood there for a small moment. "This unit does not know who created it, or what it's purpose is. I would tell you if I knew the information. All information I find is always labeled classified."

"So you can not clarify who or what made you. You don't know your true creator?" She asks curiously.

He paused.

"No data available." he answered.

She tries reaching for his hand and grabbed hold it showing compassion for Ghost as he feels the same way for the first time in his lifetime.

"Is this what organics call compassion?" Ghost asked holding her hand softly.

"Affirmative. They also called it love."

Ghost still was silent at first though he did hold her hand a little tighter. "But Genesis has not come to know this unit long enough…"

"Yes I know." She answers.

"Is this...okay?"

Genesis only reply was pulling him closely and hugging Ghost tightly. Ghost looked confused from the actions.

"Are you sure you are functional enough, your optical senses have yet been repaired." he asked.

"I am very functional, Ghost. This is another emotion." She answered.

"Another, what is it called?" he asked curiously.

"It's love." She answers back.

"I see...thank you…" he answered quietly.

"Your welcome. Does this compute to you?" She asks.

"Affirmative…"

Even without her optic she blushed deeply seeing that he finally understands how she feels. She then let's go of him and lets him continue working on her optic.

Carter in the meantime finally arrived in Jackson's room, he saw him under heavy anesthetics on life support. Most of his injuries were patched up to the point he almost looked he was wrapped from head to toe like a mummy. However he had to have a rebreather machine to breathe for him. Sitting next to him was Dr. Kayla who held his motionless bandaged hand.

"Kayla?" Carter asked quietly.

"Oh hello, Commander. Come in." She answered.

Carter enters the room quietly and closes the door behind him.

"He had such little time left, how he was able to make it this far without me even knowing he had lung cancer was a shock even to both of us. At first he thought it was something minor until this morning when I checked on him and found out."

"Is there any hope for him doc?" Carter asked.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing that can be done without making him suffer more…" she answered sadly.

"I understand." Carter answers sadly.

Carter says as he walked up to her from behind and places his hand on her shoulder sympathizing her for when his time comes.

"I've asked you to come to be here for him before we pull the plug in a few minutes." she answered.

"Of course, Kayla but why just me? What about everyone else? I want everyone to be here for him one last time before he… goes." Carter asks.

She sighed sadly. "You're right I'm sorry I just didn't want him to suffer much longer."

"Do you want to bring everyone else in here?" Carter asks.

"Kerim is in surgery, so is Florolia, Ladia is still recovering, I don't think everyone can make it…" she answered.

"Yeah I figure as much but I'm here and so are you." He answers back.

"I leave the decision to you Carter if you want to bring everyone in here or not." she answered.

"Well everybody is in recovery at the moment but I'll let everyone know his sacrifice and service." Carter mentioned.

She noded softly in agreement to his decision.

"This is your decision, Kayla. You decide when to do it." Carter mentions.

She noded. "Bring everyone that come and be sure to let those who don't know of his sacrifice and service." she answered.

Meanwhile, Garrus stepped out of Laecia's room, sitting down in a chair and sighing sadly.

"You going to be okay Garrus?" he heard Joker ask him.

"Yeah I think, I don't know…"

"Garrus...guys." Shepard's old team heard Tali call to them. When they turned to see her they saw what they couldn't believe. Standing next to her was their old commander, alive and well who they thought dead.

"Hello team." he spoke softly, knowing very well the mixed reactions he's going to get.

"Commander? That's impossible…" Garrus looking surprised.

"I know. How the hell are you alive?" Joker asked with jaws dropped.

"I know it seems strange but I'm alive and well." Shepard answered.

The entire Normandy team were still very shocked to see him alive as if he wasn't dead at all. Tali giggled little seeing them all still very shocked.

"I think they're still a little shocked seeing you here." Tali answered while she was rocking Rhia in her arms a little.

"Tali, you knew about this?" Wrex asks.

"The whole time." She answers while nodding.

"Just… how?" Jacob asked.

"Guys I know…" Shepard started but stopped when he saw Garrus walk up to him and hook punch him right in the jaw.

"Where the hell have you been all this time?" Garrus demanded sounding angry but at the same time sad to the point of crying. He actually had tears coming from his eyes.

"Garrus!" Tali says to Garrus a little shock.

"Garrus, I know. I've been gone for awhile now and I have a good reason why."

"Was your reason good enough to keep your whole team your family sadly grief stricken and feeling guilty for your supposed death. Did you not trust us after all we've been through? Where were you when we needed you, where were you when my little girl needed you…" Garrus asked.

"Garrus, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware of what happened to your daughter. I only got the message from Carter about my daughter. Garrus, I did what I could. I'm not god. I can't save everyone here. Don't take it the wrong way." Shepard answered.

Garrus looked down and sighed sadly. "I know, I know. I've missed you brother. It's just, she'll never be able to walk again." he cracked.

"I'm sorry, Garrus. I didn't know." Shepard answered sadly as he gave him a brotherly hug.

"Garrus ante the only one pissed off wanting to know where you've been. You got a lot of explaining to do." Jack mentions.

"Exactly my words Shepard." Ashely spoke while crossing her arms.

"We thought you were dead, for the second time. All this time we believed it was our fault for it. Why didn't you come tell us sooner?" Liara asked sounding mad but also sad as she was crying a little.

"I only laid low for a month because when I did come back somehow, I had found I had lost ten years. It's, I don't know how to explain." he answered.

Grunt looked over to Joker. "You're awfully quiet."

"Twelve years ago I watched Commander Shepard die with my own eyes. Two years later after that i saw him come back to life and kick ass again. So I'm not all that surprised to see your back commander." Joker shrugged.

"Thanks Joker, but if possible, can you guys not curse, my daughter is in here and we just got her to sleep. It's really difficult to get her to sleep and no bad words please."

"Yeah speaking of daughter, how the heck were you able to reproduce with a Quarian?" Miranda asked.

"Well not even the Geth doctors could figure this out. Me and Tali thought it was probably all of Reaper Prothean and Cerberus Tech implanted in me. Probably changed me from the inside." He answers.

"I don't recall ever installing reproduction implants down there." Miranda informed.

"Well since you're here, might as well introduce you to some people." Joker spoke as he slowly walked over to Shepard and started leading him the way down the hall.

Garrus sat down and sighed.

"Garrus?" Tali asked.

"I'm sorry Tali I just, my little girl is so hurt, and she's not going to be able to walk ever again. I always told her bed time stories of how amazing Shepard was, and I just wished he was there for her when I couldn't be there." he spoke sadly.

"I know, Garrus. I'm sorry…" she answered as she gave him a sisterly hug.

"I'll be fine. How's Rhia is she okay? I heard she went through a bad experience." Garrus asked looking at Tali's sleeping daughter in the pod she was carrying.

"Yes, she was caught by that... criminal and threatened to kill her if Shepard didn't come." Tali answers as she tries to hold in her cry.

Garrus padded her on the shoulder. "She's safe now and unharmed." he smiled.

"Yes I know and so as your daughter. She gets to live another day." She smiled back at him.

Joker showed Shepard down the hallway until eventually he met up with EDI and Jace.

"Hey honey, say hello to our old friend."

"Commander Shepard?" EDI asked sounding shocked and confused.

"EDI, great to see you again. I see you and Jeff finally got together."

"Oh yeah, and this handsome piece of work is Jace. Our chip off the old block." Joker joked as he patted Jace's metallic shoulder.

"A Security mech?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, we thought of our relationship to grow stronger was to have a child but Joker didn't want a human child nor any kind. And since we are unable to have children of our own." EDI answered.

"Long story short, we created an A.I. of our own and made old Jace here. Well actually the real Jace is installed on the Normandy next to his mother, but like EDI he remote controls this heavy duty mech suit he built by himself by using spare parts. Makes us proud." Joker joked while faking a wiped tear.

"This unit's true A.I. name name is TAC, Tactical Assault Commando, but mother requests I go by the name Jace as by the wishes of dad or dadio as he sometimes wishes for me to call him." jace answered.

Shepard looked at Joker who shrugged.

"Nice to meet you, Jace. I'm John Shepard but you can call me Shepard."

Jace gave him a fist bump followed by a variety of different handshakes. "No problemo."

"Yah I taught him that." Joker pridefully mentioned.

"Okay then. So how are things for you guys?" He asked.

"Ah just lazy jobs being forced to use the Normandy as nothing more than a transport vehicle for important diplomats. Jace here is the head of security on the ship. But mostly just me, EDI, Jace, Gabby, Kenneth, and Jenkins. Everyone else just moved on."

"Yeah and we got a lot of catching up to do. Come here Shepard I got a bone to pick with you." Wrex spoke as he grabbed Shepard and softly dragged him somewhere.

"Alright slowdown, Wrex." Shepard says as he was being dragged.

When he stopped somewhere it was in a quiet room with Zaeed, Kasumi, Javik, and Vega.

"So, how'd you do it?" Wrex asked.

"Do what?" He asks curiously.

"You know, cheat death?" Wrex continued.

"I really don't know, Wrex. I thought I was dead the entire time when it happened but something saved me. I'm not sure what but it saved me from death." He answers honestly.

"I see so you faked your death?" Wrex asked next.

"No Wrex. I didn't fake my death." He answers

"Oh...okay…" Wrex sighed. "I just thought that, maybe you can help a fellow brother Krogan out."

"What's going on Wrex?" Shepard asked with his arms crossed.

Wrex leans his head over to Shephard's ear. "These past ten years have been driving me zed crazy. No wars, nothing to fight, Eve's boring my ears off, political bullshit putting me to sleep. And you don't even want me start on the fifteen or thirty kids I have back home."

"Wow, Wrex. I thought you embraced that by now?" Shepard asks jokingly.

"I did untill I turned into a celebrity that most krogan women want to mate with. And out of all that I have thirty or more kids, and those are only the confirmed ones. I've had multiple incidents where I'm either running for the life of my crotch or being dragged back into bed. And on top of that there's all this shit here and shit there, personally I rather let Eve take over as Chieftain since she seems know what to do better than me. That and she doesn't get bored to tears after being read the first sentence or two from stuff. And then there's the kids oh shit the kids. Oh boy where do I start. Well you try help raising thirty or more kids and see what that does to your sanity." Wrex groaned.

Shepard replied only with a chuckle trying to keep himself from laughing out loud. "Oh Wrex. What's gonna happen next for you?"

"Probably a trip to the nut house maybe. It's not like the good old days where we shot and killed things with big ass guns. Now they got this rookie team replacing us. They even took my second Lieutenant Darex. And I'm left with Grunt who's trying to challenge me to who can bed the most Krogan women challenge." Wrex sighed as he sat down.

"Hey don't worry. Someday you'll get to shoot things again… into women." Shepard patted his back chuckling a little.

"Yeah that gun has been used to the point where won't be possible for reloading." he groaned.

"Yeah that's why we're wondering if you can help us either cheat death or fake our deaths. I maybe back head of the Blue Suns and Aria's goddamn second lieutenant but I want to retire in peace my self. So how how the hell did you pull it off." Zaeed asked while drinking a glass of whisky.

"Still, great to see you Shepard." Kasumi smiled.

Shepard looked at Vega and noticed he had a tattoo of Ashely on the his arm.

"So you and Ashley, Vega?"

"Oh yeah you knew it was coming after that party you threw ten years ago and encouraged us." Vega answered.

"Well I'm glad to see some people care to see me back instead caring about my close call death." Shepard mentions.

"Oh give us a break Shepard it's been a long, long ten years." Wrex groaned.

"Shepard." he heard Kolyat ask as he appeared from nowhere from behind him.

"Kolyat." Shepard turned around to see him and gives him a handshake. "It's great to see you again."

"You as well. As you may not know I'm working for C-Sec now under Baily and Garrus. Garrus wanted to see you real quick, wanted to introduce you to his little girl whose waking up a little." he answered.

"That's great. I'll come over now. I'll see you guys later." He answers back.

Garrus sat in his daughter's room next to her who only started twitching a little in her deep sedative sleep. Something he was told was a small sign that she was going to wake up a little. When she eventually did open her eyes she was only able to open them slightly and had blurry vision to the point she could not see. Still she was able to softly make out the shape of her father.

"Da...daddy…?" she softly spoke in a deep weak and sedative voice.

"It's okay, honey. I'm here." Garrus answered softly while rubbing her head gently.

"I...I don't feel so good." she tiredly moaned.

"You're okay now. The doctors will help you get better okay." He answers softly.

"I...I…I'm sorr..." she tried speaking but was finding it becoming extremely difficult because of seriously damaged and hurt her body felt and how strongly sedative.

"Don't speak now, sweetie. Save your strength." He says softly to her.

She laid still, breathing hard of course through the oxygen mask she had to wear.

"There's someone I want you to meet." he says to her just as Shepard stepped in the room. On cue her eyes became widen in surprise.

"Yo...you...your…" she spoke in surprise to see Shepard.

"Yes. I'm Commander Shepard. I heard you were a big fan." He answers calmly while taking a seat next to her.

"I...I…" she tried talking sounding more expected to see him then hurt though she had to stop because her her body was hurting, that and she was getting nervously shy.

"Yeah, Laecia has been a fan of Specters almost since the day she first walked. You were her personal favorite because of all the times you saved my butt during those missions." Garrus noded while patting Shepard on the back.

"I can tell. How are you feeling, Laecia?" Shepard asks.

She tried answering but was having trouble finding words and she was still hurting even with all the heavy medicines being pumped into her.

"It's okay, Laecia. I know you're excited to see me and all. Here's something I know you'll really love." Shepard mentions to her.

He tapped into his omni-tool and signed his name on her blasto plushie, right next to Carter's signature. Laecia was beyond happy, she actually had tears forming and pouring down her tiny cheeks at how happy she was. "Thh..thank…yo...you..Shep...Shepard." she tried talking.

"You're very welcome, Laecia. Now get some rest okay. You've had enough excitement for one day." Shepard says and smiles.

She softly closed her eyes and allowed her medicine to put her back in a deep relaxful sleep, this time she fell into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for that Shepard. I don't know where to begin to let you know how grateful she is of that." Garrus answered softly rubbing Laecia's head gently.

"Hey don't worry about it. Anything for a brother." Shepard says as he lays his hand on Garrus shoulder.

"Shepard." the two both heard a voice from behind, turning around they see Senlea enter, somewhat surprised to actually see Shepard still alive like everyone else has.

"I remember you, you're the nice female Turian I helped hook up with Garrus back in that bar ten years ago. So you and Garrus actually are mates?" Shepard asked.

She smiled a little. "Well where else would Laecia get her cute looks from."

"Shepard allow me to introduce you to the woman you hooked me up in that bar that day. This is Senlea Vakarian once known as Senlea Victus."

"Victus, wait as in Primarch Victus?" Shepard asked.

"Please he's my father, I believe you've met him and my late older brother." she answered.

"Wow, Garrus, I didn't know I set you up with the Turian Primarch's daughter, I mean I just thought he only had a son."

"I thought so too till I met this wonderful lady at the club. Now I know." Garrus answered.

Senlea walked over and hugged Shepard a little. "For what it's worth, I'm glad to have you back, even though we've barely had contact with each other much. You were there for both my father and older brother and my mate Garrus. Thank you for coming back for my little girl." she smiled.

"Of course, Senlea. Anything for you guys." Shepard answered back while hugging her.

While this was going on, Tali was letting Liara hold Rhia a little while she was still asleep.

"Amazing, I've never knew she was Shepard's, still it surprises me and adds allot of questions to how." she spoke softly enough not to wake Rhia up.

"This is impossible, Humans and Quarians should not be capable of reproduction. How did this happen?" Javik was asking still finding it puzzling.

"We thought that all those augmentations and Reaper implants that Shepard had probably changed him from the inside. But who knows?" Tali answered.

"So Javik, did the protheans ever construct technology of that capability." Samara asked.

Javik's only response was a shrug as he just walked off somewhere.

"I believe we shall take that as a he has no a clue." Samara calmly spoke.

"My thoughts exactly." Tali and Liara giggled.

The crew that were able to make it to Jackson's room, all stood in a moment of silence as Carter was saying a few words before they allow the doctors to pull the plug.

"We are gathered here to pay our final respects to a fellow Viper and friend before his time comes to pass." Carter began. "Jackson is the best damn dropoff pilot to ever offer on the team. Even when the landing zones are hot he'll still come to the rescue like a superhero he is. Superheroes don't need powers to save another life and that's what he is to us. A superhero that sacrificed himself for others he put his team before himself and that's what we loved him for like family. Jackson, you will be missed but never forgotten. You are a Viper and you're always family." Carter finishes.

The crew remained silent, a few members having tears in their eyes. With a gentle nod from Carter, the doctors made their way over to Jackson's life support machine and softly turned it off.

As Jackson's' vitals were slowly weakening. Axel began to say a soft prayer for him. "Our Father who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen." Axel spoke softly.

Amuya nearly broke into tears and hugged Darex tightly to hide her face as Darex pats her on the back comforting her.

"_Your sacrifices will not be in vain, be at peace now Jackson, your suffering has ended at last for you to rest."_ Kriat spoke softly in telepathy.

"Thank you, for everything Jackson." Don states.

"Will be sure to label the final bomb we drop on Cerberus with your name in memory." Astok spoke next.

"So that way the last thing they remember before we finish them is you." Jolee spoke after Astok.

"As the commander spoke, you will be missed but never forgotten." Anetti said as she was in tear.

With everyone now spoken what they needed, Jackson's vitals finally come to a stop. A soft smile crept on his face as his life faded away.

"Goodbye, Jackson. You will be our most remember Viper. You may be gone forever but your memories will always stay." Carter says lastly.

The team stayed there for another five or ten minutes before they all one by one left after paying a long moment of silence. Carter was the last who stayed alongside Kayla. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she sat there in the chair not moving or anything.

"I'll be fine Carter, just need some time to myself." she answered softly.

With a gentle nod he lets her go and exits. An Asari doctor was there waiting for him.

"Commander Carter, Irene is awake now if you want to speak with her." the Asari doctor answered.

"Of course." he answered as he followed her to irene's room.

"Well other than the fact that she's suffered all kinds of beatings and broken bones from your fight with her. She also suffered huge head trauma and a fractured skull. We also took a look in her blood. And there's no mistake, she's you, right down to the last bit of DNA." she informed him.

"Yes I know she is." Carter answers and walks into the room that viewed her through a see through mirror.

"Right now she's perfectly stable and everything. The only thing is the massive blow to the head has caused a series of lost memories. She has no memory of her service under Cerberus or her past grudge against you. She does however retain her memories as a N7 Operative before being forced into Cerberus."

"Forced?"

The Asari doctor tapped her omni-tool to show a hologram of her internal body, showing they had to do some surgery from multiple different parts from her body, mostly located in her biotic implants.

"Whoever gave her, her biotic implants to replicate your abilities, also made sure they were the source to keep her under Cerberus' control. All through out the most painful areas in her nervous system. Whenever she tried to rebel against them, they would activate them and put her through pain almost worse than hell. We were able to remove most of them but some of them are still there and this surgery is always risky. Whoever put them in there sure didn't want them coming out." the Asari doctor spoke.

"I understand but does she remember me and herself as a clone?" He asks.

"No, as far as she knows, she doesn't remember anything about being a clone of you or why she used to have such a grudge against you. She also has no memories of what she did as the head of CAT6 working for Cerberus. For now, the only memories she has are the ones she had before being forced to work for Cerberus." she answered.

"Well is it okay that I tell her all of that?" He asks curiously.

"Maybe sometime in the future but for now it's best not to tell her anything like that. In many ways Commander, she's the closest thing to an actual blood related twin sister you could ever have." she mentioned.

"I guess that's true. Can I go in now?" He asks.

"Of course." the doctor offered and allowed him to enter her room.

There he found Irene passed out on the medical bed in a patient garment. She had seventy to eighty percent of her body mostly wrapped up, especially her head. Which everything except her right eye, nose and mouth was wrapped up in bandages. She also had several strapped all around her veins in different places keeping her stable with the heavy medicine.

"Irene, I don't know if you can hear me but just so you know. I know how it feels to have nothing else. You are just like my past when I had no parents and that I lost great friends during the Reaper Invasion. And I understand the hell you went through with Cerberus and you probably don't remember me or the time with Cerberus but you're the only family I got. It sounds crazy of you being my clone and all but given the situation I just know that hopefully we can be brother and sister soon. Hopefully."

She stirred in her sleep a little and weakly woke up, opening her one good eye.

"Wait...I know you...your Commander Carter, the Hero of Elysium. I'm first lieutenant Irene of the N7 special forces…" she spoke trying to hold her not broken left arm but broken left hand to him, trying to shake his hand.

"Don't move. You took a heavy fall soldier." Carter gently pushes her arm down.

"Huh, oh yeah that Batarian raid, an RPG hit the drop shuttle, guess must've hit my head hard huh?" she answered.

"Uh… yeah. You took a bad fall and been in a coma for a few years now. I thought you would never wake up." He answers back.

She looked at him a little confused. "If that was a few years ago then why do I feel like shit right now as if it happened hours ago?" she asked motioning her injuries.

"We were attacked by Cerberus, the room that I kept you in was bombed and you took a good number of injuries from them. It was a miracle that the doctors were able to save you."

"You kept me in a room all that time while I was in a coma? You personally kept watch over me?"

"Yeah you were like a sister to me." He smiled a little.

"But we've never met until now." she reminded a little.

"Well it's the service you did in the Alliance people thought you were another me. So that's why I'm referring to you as my sister." He answers.

"Well, the council was going to name me a Specter after that mission with the Batarians, guess you beat me to the chase huh?' she noded and layed back in the bed.

"Yeah I guess I did." He chuckled a little.

"But still why would you care for me all that time. We don't know each other, and you didn't know me personally other than my file. So why me?" she asked.

"Well believe it or not. You are my long lost younger twin sister." He answers.

She looked at him dumbfoundedly. "Bullshit…"

"No, look at your last name." He shakes his head and shows her a paper on her.

"Irene Carter, you're shitting me, Commander Isaac Carter is my older twin brother?" she asked a little shocked to hear this.

"Yes that's right. You're my younger twin sister." He answers.

She laid there for a long moment before answering. "I'm gonna need a drink after I recover."

"You and me both." Carter answers.

"Will doctors let me drink while I'm recovering?" she joked.

"No, I'm pretty sure they won't give you alcohol while recovering." He answers back with a smile.

"Alright but when I get out, you and I are going to have a long talk about our history with each other over a beer, deal?" she asked while still offering to shake his hand with her broken one since her other arm was broken badly.

"Deal and trust me we do have a lot to talk about." He answers as he gently takes her hand

"You best your sweet ass we do." she smiled and gently tried shaking it.


	49. Citadel: Recovering Time

She didn't know how long she was out, all she knew was the last thing she remembered was them putting her under medication. Yet even after some unknown amount of time later, her head still felt fuzzy and her body still felt sore.

"Hey, waking up Ladia?" she heard Don's voice, that in itself was what she needed to fully open her eyes.

When she did her body felt more pain all around her. Yet it was at least not as bad as it was earlier. What got her the most was she felt this strange device wrapped around her broken arm. It was metal and attached to her veins pumping blue liquid medicine in her. It still hurt for her to move it around and such but she guessed it was meant to be like that.

To her left she saw Don who was just wearing his normal civilian clothes. Consisting of a military T-Shirt, camouflage pants, and combat boots. Like her he had a good number of his body wrapped in heavy bandages but not too bad.

"How do you feel?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Like hell. You?" She asks moaning a little.

"Just like hell." he joked.

She giggled a little but not too much to prevent feeling pain. "What happened Don?" She asks curiously.

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Well do you wanna hear the bad news or the good news?…"

"I don't know which is worst. So I'll go for the bad first." She answers.

"Jackson's didn't make it from his wounds. We...had to pull the plug yesterday." Don spoke sadly.

"Jackson… By the spirits why him…" Ladia grieved a little.

"Not only that, Kerim is well messed up to the point where they're going to have to almost rebuild every single part of him and he may not survive surgery. That and your sister, well, she had a mental breakdown after killing fifty or more Cerberus soldiers. And yeah that put together with Kerim's condition has thrown her into ah, well let's just say she accidently sent five to ten doctors in the intensive care room, before we could get her to finally accept getting some help with her injuries. And then there's the Primarch's granddaughter who got every bone in her body broken and will never walk again." Don continued.

"Oh Spirits. Please tell me that they're okay." Ladia asks.

"Your sister is okay and so is Laecia, I don't know about Kerim though." Don answered.

"By the spirits I hope he makes it. For Florolia's sake. So what's the good news?"

"Well as it turns out, Commander Shepard is alive and well and there's that." Don spoke.

Her eyes opened wide shocked to hear that. "Shepard? The Commander Shepard is alive? How?" She asks.

Don shrugged. "Hell if anyone knows not even Shepard knows exactly himself. Hell he doesn't even know how he and Tali were able to even have a kid."

"Wait so Tali's daughter is actually Shepard's?"

"Right down to the last DNA sample hell yes."

"I'm not gonna even ask how's that possible." Ladia mumbled to herself.

"Best no one does. So now that you're doing okay would you like to see your dad and sister, they're up, oh and your dad is doing okay even though he's going to be confined to a wheelchair for a long while because of the major damage done to his knees." Don asked.

"Yes I want to see them. I can tell they're worried sick about me." She answered.

Don got up and helped ladia out of bed. She was a little surprised to find that she was just wearing a medical gown. "Um, who undressed me?"

"I think the doctors did."

"Okay then…" She blushed a little holding down her medical gown to cover herself.

Don gently took her hand and helped her walk out of her room to see if they can find her sister's room.

"So, were we able to stop Cerberus?"

"Yeah but unfortunately the Cerberus bitch responsible for all of this shit got away. However we were able to capture both the leader of CAT6 and the Batarian Pirate terrorists."

"Well I guess that's good. How's the team?" She asks.

"Mixed, some are doing okay others are still taking Jackson's death a little hard. All and all everyone is trying to recover from the attack yesterday which has gotten the whole station shooken up."

"Well… I'm one of us made it. I just can't believe it… Jackson…" Ladia nearly breaks into tears.

"Well Jackson didn't really have much long to live anyrate. It was discovered during the crew checkup that he had stage 3 lung cancer and he didn't have much time anyrate." Don confessed.

"That's horrible…" She looked up to him.

"I know, it's sad what happened to him, everyone is pretty shaken up. Dr. Kayla taking it the hardest even though she's doing a really good job at hiding it from everyone."

"I see. I wish we could do something for her but I think it's best we leave her alone at the moment."

"Yeah I think everyone is thinking that. Alright bit of advice Florolia just woke up just like you and she doesn't know what's happened yet, also be a little careful when you approach her she's...well you know your sister and her, problems…" Don tried to speak politely.

"I know, Don. I just want to see if she's okay."

"Okay, just be careful…" Don answered opening the door to Florolia's room.

Inside Florolia was laying in the bed with a similar device on Ladia's broken arm strapped all over her broken leg. From the looks of it she was just waking up herself.

"Ladia…?"

"Florolia… it's me." Ladia answer quietly.

"Hey sis you're awake, I think I'm getting awake…" Florolia spoke still feeling groggy.

"You look terrible sis." Ladia commented.

"So do you but less of it." Florolia joked a little.

"Ah there you girls are." the two heard Sivus' voice.

Looking towards the entrance door, they saw Sivus in a medical robe himself while sitting in a electric wheelchair. Both of his knees and his chest and hand were heavily wrapped up while there was an I.V. strapped to his arm which was connected to the I.V. bag attached to the chair.

"Hi daddy." Florolia answers.

"Hi daddy, how are you feeling?" Ladia asked.

"Like how I look. But I'm more concerned about both of you. Ladia you took a nasty hit on the head and your arm has seen better days. And Florolia...sweetheart I'm so sorry what you were forced to do." Sivus spoke.

"It's alright daddy. I'm just glad to be out of it. That's all." Florolia answered.

"And, for what it's worth I'm...sorry to hear about Kerim...I was wrong about him...if he hadn't done that suicide attempt I don't think we've would've survived back there…" Sivus mentioned while bringing his wheelchair up to be right next to Florolia while Ladia takes a seat on the other side.

"I told you Kerim changed. He's a better man now daddy." Florolia answers.

"I know, still I'm sorry to hear about his condition right now…"

"I hope he pulls through. I hope he truly does…" Florolia clenches her fist.

"And Don would you please join us I like to have a small word with you and Ladia." Sivus spoke softly as he knew Don was outside the room.

"Fuck…" they heard Don curse to himself quietly. When he entered he gulped nervously. "Yes sir?"

"As you know I wasn't mad at you because you were human. I was mad because you didn't ask the right to date my little girl Ladia. Now I understand humans have a different way in courtship then we do and I must respect that. However considering Kerim had to go through allot to get my permission to date my youngest daughter. I don't want to be unfair to him, so I was meaning to ask this…" Sivus turned around to Don. "When I get out of this chair I would still really appreciate that you still accept to do the right to court challenge, but by human standards so I will let you or Carter decide the rules of the match." Sivus requested softly.

"Well I'll be honored to fight as soon as I get out of this cast." Don answers.

"When I went to Carter about this, he suggested something known as boxing. So would that be suffice?"

"Yeah, that can work. We still can fight without actually hurting each other… or mostly me." Don chuckled a little.

"Look for the final time, the only reason why Kerim got hurt as bad as he did because he took things a little too far and Carter didn't seem to understand that as Captain of the ship which is was being held he had the authority to stop or prevent it from getting as bad as it was. I had planned on not hurting Kerim that bad if he had not tried to hurt me that bad either." Sivus corrected.

"Well...since you're starting to like Don more Daddy, can I go and confess we've...well...he...crap, I'm not a virgin anymore…" Ladia confessed with a huge blush on her face.

Sivus stood there silent for a moment. "Okay Don you have until I count to five to make your way out of here before I actually do kick your ass as hard as I kicked Kerim's. And don't think I can't because I'm confined to this chair"

"Uh… I'll see you later, Ladia." Don says as he kissed her on the cheek and leaves the room.

"Well since we're making confessions, um daddy I was wondering, if me and Kerim could have a baby after the mission." Florolia confessed with a huge blush on her face that was bigger than Ladia's.

"What? What is going on with you two?" Sivus asks.

They both shrugged.

"Well you two take your mother's side. She was always the crazy party girl when we met. You two are very much like your mother. I should've seen this coming." Sivus admits.

"Well if it makes you feel better me and Kerim haven't done anything yet." Florolia answered.

"It does and I will kick your boyfriends ass, Ladia. Not like how I kicked your younger sister's boyfriend's ass but I'll give him a good ass whipping for having sex with you without my consent." Sivus grinned joking a little. "Funny how at least Kerim has more gentlemen qualities then he does."

"Well I did keep him away for a while when I joined Carter's team till now. I just couldn't stay away from him anymore." She answers with a much bigger blush.

He stared at her for a moment before looking at Florolia. "And you Florolia?"

"Like I said daddy. Nothing happened between us other than the dates." Florolia answered.

"What happened on these dates?"

"Going out daddy. It's not like what Ladia and Don. You have to believe me daddy." Florolia begged.

"And what made you wanna start wanting to have children with him?"

"I don't know, daddy. It's just… I've haven't had anyone in my life and I just… I just wanted to be with someone. I jumped too soon with him about this…" Florolia looks down.

Sivus sighed and rubbed his face. "No I understand now. What you and Ladia need is some good old fashion family bonding with me since you've never experience it and It's been ages since I spent time with you Ladia. So once they get your leg fixed up there I'm going to spend as much time as I can with you two before you leave on whatever mission next." Sivus answered looking a little sad.

"It's okay, daddy." Ladia answers.

"No, it's not, anyrate I think I need to lay down a little, you girls please get some rest for me please, I already have enough to worry about you two." he answered before turning his wheel chair around to go back to his room.

"Okay you too daddy." Florolia answers.

Once Sivus was out of sight, Ladia turned to her sister who still looked shaken up.

"You okay?"

"I don't know...Ladia…"

Ladia was about to ask until she realized something. "You read my mind?"

"On accident I still haven't gotten a good grip on my biotics and…"

"So...I guess you know about Jackson now huh? Ladia asked.

"Yeah I wished I've seen him one last time before he went away…"

Ladia scooted up and hugged Florolia softly with her good arm. "Me too…"

Zea laid quietly as a few doctor were checking the wound on her back a little. Carter was sitting right next to her holding her hand softly.

"Well the good news is that you were very lucky because if this slash was an inch closer to severing control of your body. So you don't have to worry about getting paralyzed or anything. However it is going to take some time for your back to heal up so you're going to be with us for sometime now, maybe a few months or more." the human doctor alerted them.

"A few months? I can't possibly stay here for a few months. Me and my team have Cerberus to stop." Zea asked shockingly.

"Well sorry that's how messed up your back is, your extremely lucky be alive because any closer and you could've been paralyzed for life, and that was only if your weak immune system was doing good. You've got several infections on here that are so bad the only reason why you don't feel them is because we're pumping you with a short amount of really strong pain killers. If you risk anymore you will not survive the day without us treating you." the doctor told her.

"Alright, I understand…" Zea answers disappointedly.

"It's best you get some rest, you've got a long recovery ahead of you. But if makes you feel better Kerim won't be able to join in for sometime because he's still in surgery."

"Waite Kerim is still in surgery?" Carter asked.

"Yeah they've been working on him for a whole day straight non stop. And they're still working on him." the doctor told him.

"Wow, Kerim has taken it worse than all of us or worse than Jackson." Carter mentions.

"I don't know about that but the reason why we couldn't save Jackson was because of his cancer and all that damage done to him just made it much worse. Kerim doesn't have cancer but he did take an extreme beating on pretty much everywhere I mean you should've seen his skeleton when we did an X-ray. Every bone was shattered and most of his organs were damaged, and I can go on all day of what happened to him but I know you have more important things to worry about and you know he's in good hands right now."

"Okay doctor. We get it." Zea answered annoyed.

"Alright we'll be back later to do a refill on your meds, best take it easy." the doctor spoke before leaving Carter and Zea alone in the room.

"I thought the doctor would never leave. Too much details on our friend like that." Zea mumbled to Carter.

"Well it was my fault I mentioned that maybe Kerim got the worse of it all." Carter answered.

"Well we all would be in surgery right now." Zea contributes.

"Not all of us, only the most serious cases, like yours, Kerim's, Ladia, Florolia, and I think Darex to a limited extent, though I don't know what he needed surgery for."

"Hmph, I guess so."

"Anything I can do for, get you anything or something." he asked holding her hand a little tighter.

"You can start by stop squeezing my hand." Zea giggled a little.

"Oh sorry." he let's go of her hand and rubs his face a little.

"You didn't squeeze that hard." she told him.

"I know it's just...I lost Jackson, and I almost lost you and I'm praying to God I don't lose Kerim. You're all like family to me, and you're my whole world. I just…" he tried speaking but was having a hard time trying to finish that sentence.

"I know, Carter. We're all taking this hard just like you. None of us could do anything even Jackson knew that too." Zea says softly as she held his hand gently.

"I just don't want to loose no one else…"

"I know. I don't want to lose anyone either… that includes you." Zea says as she gently and carefully leans on his shoulder.

He hugged her softly but careful enough not to touch the injury on her back. "You best get some rest, I don't want you pushing yourself after all you've went through."

"Okay honey. I love you." Zea says as she lets go.

"Love you too." he softly laid her down the bed and gets up out of his seat.

"Wait Carter. One last thing before you go." Zea mentions.

"Yes Zea. What is it?" Carter walks back to her.

Zea takes off her mask for a moment, stretching her mandibles to give him a quick but deeply romantic kiss before putting it back on and going to sleep.

Carter smiled as he watched her go back to sleep before he walks out of the room. To his surprise he saw her sister Sena sitting on a bench outside, twiddling her fingers nervously and anxiously.

"Sena?"

She jumped at the sound of her name being called. "Oh Carter sorry I was...Uh I um, how's Zea?"

"She's doing better now, Sena though she'll be here for another couple of months. You should tell Seefe too." Carter answered.

"Oh she, um the doctors came and told her already. I was just, um, well uh around and, wanted to see how she was doing and...and…" she kept speaking nervously and looking away shyly.

"What's wrong, Sena? The doctors said she'll be fine." He mentions.

"Well I was...also wondering if I could ask you something personally…" she asked growing even more nervous, exactly similar to how Zea was when she Zea first had trouble asking if he liked her.

"Ask me what, Sena?" He asks again still curiously of she was trying to ask.

She took a deep breath and suddenly blured out. "Will you...go out with me on a date please."

"What?" Carter asks shockingly.

"I'm sorry, I know it was a stupid question, I'm sorry I…" Sena tried to apologise feeling deeply ashamed.

"Hey it's okay. Mind if I ask why?" Carter asked.

"Well it's just, from everything Zea has told me, and everything I've heard about you, and just how you've helped our mother with the missing armor piece issue. It's just, I will confess I'm jealous of my sister to an extent because your just such an amazing person who is as such a wonderful person just as your...handsome…" she answered feeling ashamed.

"Don't worry about it besides your sister is the greatest thing that ever happened to me and you should be happy for her. Considering what happened to her last boyfriend." He answered.

"I am, I am, it's just I wish I had someone just as amazing as you are." she confessed.

"Trust me you will." He answered.

"Well maybe we can try something. Like maybe… a threesome?" She asks nervously.

"A threesome?"

"Yes…" she answered looking away.

"Um, wouldn't that also be considered incest?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Well yes but it'll be with you plus it'll be individual. It's not just me and Zea. So it wouldn't be necessarily incest if it's all three of us."

"But won't it still be considered incest if you two would...I don't know grope each other or something?"

"No because we'll be groping you and touching you all over. We'll barely touch each other and again it's all three of us so it's not incest if you were our Quarian brother." She answers.

He thought about it for a moment, he wasn't too sure about it, but he could tell she wasn't so sure herself. So with a sigh he answered. "Let's ask your sister about this first, see what she says, then let me talk it over with her and then we'll see okay."

"Of course." she nodded nervously.

He watched her enter back in her sister's room and gulped nervously when he motioned for him to enter with her. When she got in she saw Carter gently wake her up.

"Hey Zea, your sister, just asked me something that she also wanted to ask you."

Zea nodded a looked to Sena who was shaking really nervously as if deeply scared of what would happen should she ask. She actually felt like crying and did what she could to tr and hold it. Yet it was too much for her and she ended up breaking down.

"I'm so sorry Zea…"

"About what?" Zea asked.

"I… I… tried asking… Carter out…" Sena confesses as she covers her mask feeling ashamed.

Zea didn't say let alone react because of her injuries but she could only was smile under her mask. She then turns her head to the window and looks out to the Citadel being rebuilt as she chuckled a little. Carter and Sena were a little confused by her reaction of this.

"Zea, are you okay?" Carter asks curiously.

"Oh I'm fine sweetie. You know our mother always says that she was jealous one when we were kids. However she's always been known to want to request if I could share. Like I get a new toy and she requests if I could share with her. Even now as young adults, you're still wanting to know if I'm still willing to share with you huh?" she asked softly.

"Yes and I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done this…" Sena nearly broke into tears feeling bad for what she did.

"Sena, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. I know you like my commander. Trust me I'd be jealous too if you had him first. If there's something you wanted to ask. Ask me now." Zea says.

Sena felt nervous justing asking her feeling afraid of how she'll react as she holds Carter's arm tightly. Sena looks up to him wondering if he can ask her.

"Zea, your sister would like to know if you would like to have a… threesome?" Carter asks nervously almost like Sena was before.

"Oh… well uh… wouldn't be like incest?" Zea asks the same as Sena thought of the same thing before.

"Well I said that it wouldn't necessarily be incest because it's only the three of us plus you would have to be our Quarian brother for it to be that way." Sena answered.

"Well it does kind of make sense. You would have to be our brother to make it incest. But since you're not… I can consider it." Zea answers.

"That and we won't be really touching or kissing each other me and Zea, we would only be pleasuring you… but maybe a little teasing." Sena comments.

"Yeah that'll be fine. I guess we can do this when I get out of course." Zea answers.

Carter had to sit down for a moment. "So, I guess now I have two Qurian girlfriends, sisters of all things. Wonder if there's any fornax magazines that talk about how to handle that."

"It's only a threesome sweetie. It won't be permanent. One time only and my sister will have taste of you. Then you'll be mine again." She jokes a little.

"Um, I've never been in a threesome before…" he confessed.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this together."

"I hope so…" he answered quietly to himself.

"Alright just a little touch up there, and a few twerks at that area, and...Done." Genesis' heard her Quarian creator spoke, just as her optic vision and HUD came back online. Allowing her to see again. "There we go, how do you feel now Genesis?"

"My optic sensors are online and visions are clear. Thank you mother." Genesis answered.

"Oh, you so very welcome sweetie." Raene spoke softly as she gently tapped her forehead faceplate to her, which was the Quarian equivalent to a kiss on the head. "Now I want you to take it easy and just let your systems have some time to reboot and get back to standard procedure."

"Yes mother I will." Genesis answered.

"Okay, I'll leave you to get some rest and catch up on stuff regarding your teammates, just don't push your senses too much incase of possibility of overloading."

"Of course…"

With that said Raene left the room, leaving her Geth daughter to take it easy with her optics and HUD. Genesis gets up and began to walk around running diagnoses on her hud while checking all the systems as she looks for her team. She then detects Darex and Amuya while testing her x ray heat visions and spots Darex and Amuya finishing up their moment together. They finish up and walked out of the closet feeling satisfied as they jumped a little seeing Genesis without knowing.

"Genesis?" Darex asked.

"Hello Darex. Hello Amuya. My optic is finally repaired. I am able to see again like before." Genesis greets.

A blush formed on both Darex and Amuya's faces. "Please tell me that you didn't see anything…" Darex asked.

"Only the ending part of it through X-ray." Genesis answered.

Darex turned around and banged his head on the wall. "Shit…"

"What is it like?" Genesis asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Amuya asks.

"Organic mating, what is it like?" Genesis asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well… uh. You see… do you know the birds and the bees?" Darex asks.

"Correct and I am also familiar with the organic sense of pleasure in which case ninety percent of organic mating is usually used for today, while it's true purpose is for reproduction." she answered.

Uh… yeah. That's how it is." Amuya answers and chuckles a little.

"Yet you and Darex mostly proceed with organic mating for the pleasurable purposes. I kind of wish to know what it's like." she confessed blushing even though it wasn't possible for her to visibly blush.

"Well I can't really explain but it's quite pleasurable when we get it on. The pleasure of that krogan cock thrusting into me until I squirt… I can go on with that but that's how it feels." Amuya answers.

She tilted her head slightly.

"I don't think she understands." Darex comments taking notice of Genesis' confusion.

"Hm, maybe some sex education vids can help. Since I think Geth's can process this in a better way. Will that help?" Amuya asks.

"Um sure, would you, show me the vids please." Genesis asked.

That actually got Darex laughing but it did Amuya did smile.

"Of course, just head back to your room to rest and I'll be right back with some good ones." Amuya offered and she left with Darex. "Next time we should get it on in Astok's office." Amuya joked to Darex.

"Yeah I like to piss him off more with that." Darex answered with a chuckle.

Genesis titled her head a little more but knew what they were talking about. With a sigh she turned around and went back to her room.

Florolia tried getting up her bed, being as careful as she could with her seriously injured yet bandaged leg. She knew she shouldn't be doing this since it only has been two hours since she woke up from surgery for her leg. Yet she did want to go see her father as she felt a little sad for making him sad back there for a moment. She was at least able to get up to the point of sitting on the edge of her medical bed. Now she didn't know how she was going to go from there.

"Do you need help?" she heard a soft voice ask her.

She almost jumped from her bed when she heard that she was caught. Yet to her surprise, she saw Kerim's mother, Alcia entered, having a soft smile on her face.

"Mind if I come in Ms. Florolia?" she asked.

"Oh um sure…" Florolia answered as she scooted back in the bed.

She watched the older female Turian enter and take a seat.

"So, you're the woman my son chose to be his mate?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I am and you must be Kerim's mother." Florolia answered.

She softly nodded her head. "Correct child."

"How's Kerim? Is he okay?" Florolia asks curiously.

"He's still in heavy surgery. From what the doctors tell me, he'll be in surgery for the next few days or weeks. Depending if they can keep him stable while carefully repairing the destroyed parts of his body with augments. You could say he's having the same treatment Commander Shepard had that brought him back to life." She answered calmly.

"I hope he pulls through. He's the only mate I've ever met. I can't lose him now…" Florolia says as she nearly broke into tears.

"I take it your very deeply close to him?" Alcia asked softly.

"Very close to him. Just after so long of having nobody to love. I just don't want to lose him now." She answers.

Alcia was silent for a short moment. "For over twelve years I believed him to have died along with my husband and oldest son. For a long time I felt I was all alone. You can imagine both my relief and joy to hear he was still alive. I hate to see him like this and I am doing my part to provide the blood they need for this surgery. But yet strangely I am not worried as i should be. For if he survived Akuze those years ago and Cerberus. Because if they failed those years ago to kill him, then how is their second attempt going to stop him this time?" Alcia spoke while she scooted over to Florolia.

"Because of me…" She confesses quietly.

"Why's that?"

"I mean why Cerberus came in the first place. He's only doing this because he doesn't want me to suffer anymore…" Florolia confessed sadly as a tear poured down from her eye.

Alcia smiled and softly wiped a tear from the albino Turian's cheek. "You are a very beautiful girl. I can see why he chose you…"

"You think so?" She looks up to her and asks.

"Of course, I've never seen someone as beautifully unique as someone as you. Also, you have many traits that make you just as pretty on the inside emotionally as the outside physically. And…" Alica leaned down and whispered. "Kerim always had a thing for big boobs." she joked.

Florolia's eyes opened wide in shock and surprise to hear that. "He does?"

"Oh yes, even when he was a young teenager in Turian military school." Alcia giggled softly.

"Wow, I guess I am lucky after all." She giggled a little.

"Come to think of it, it was a trait he shared with both his father and older brother." Alcia comments.

"Really, I didn't know that." Florolia answered.

"Yes, though his father and brother weren't into it as he was."

"I see why he didn't talk about it too much."

"He was always very private about it like they were. I always knew he would find a mate that had the qualities he found beautiful." Alcia smiled.

Florolia blushed deeply hearing how Kerim was into this. "I guess he did." She smiled slightly.

Alcia noded. "So, as I was asking earlier, do you need help getting somewhere?"

"I wanted to go check on my dad. He was pretty upset after everything even finding out about my sister Ladia. She slept with our teammate Donatello and that I wanted to have a baby with Kerim. Dad didn't like that very much." Florolia answered.

Alcia looked at Florolia for a moment at her mentioning 'baby with Kerim.' She still softly nodded and stood up, helped Florolia to sit up on the edge of the bed before reaching over for the crutches at wall and handed them to her.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome child. I will be closeby if you ever need someone to talk to." Alcia answered as she sat back down and watched her leave.

Florolia struggled a little because of the attached to her arm and another places. Luckily they weren't that bad to bring with her while she had to move on crutches. Also her dad's room was next door so it wasn't like she had to walk a mile or anything. Inside she saw her father still in the wheelchair, just looking out to the Presidium, appearing sad.

"Daddy?" Florolia asked softly.

"Hello sweetheart." Sivus answered.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, please have a seat, don't hurt yourself please." he requested.

She moved her way to a chair and was relieved to finally sit down.

"Florolia, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I… I just thought that…" He sighs trying to put what he's thinking into words. "When your mother passed away those years ago it was difficult to raise you two on my own especially with the duties I had to the Turian Military. And then, you were taken from me when you were just three years old. And while all this time I thought you were dead while raising your older sister, you suffered, you suffered so terribly much…"

Florolia softly nodded as she shivered a little remembering some of those events she knew will haunt her forever.

"It was hard for me thinking that I lost you and your sister was the only family I had left. Until Carter and your sister finally found you after all these years and I was happy to hear that you were alive all this time. Florolia, what I'm trying to say is that we just got you back and raising children is one of those big responsibilities that you haven't experience yet and I don't want it to stress you out. I'm not discouraging you to not doing it I'm saying to just to think this through before going ahead with all of it because once it happens you can't turn your back on it."

She sighed in agreement, her father as well as many others were right it's just, she wasn't sure.

"Then there's the damage Cerberus has done to you physically, mentally, and emotionally. Sweetheart whenever you even see anything that's connected to Cerberus you lose control of yourself in absolute fear and panic. It's so horrible on you that you can't even tell the difference between friend or foe. You even sent a few nurses and doctors into hospital beds but we know they weren't on purpose only out of fear. We all know how it feels to have fear like that and I know you can fight it as well. But it's not something you can be fighting or dealing with while also trying to raise a child." he mentioned.

"That's true." she spoke softly but sadly.

"And let's not forget you still have biotic powers to control. You have great power here and you're still inexperienced with them. I don't want your powers to hurt children or anyone else for that matter and I know you don't want that either so that's another one. Like I said before no discouragement but first handle these things before heading off into parenthood. Okay Florolia?" Sivus asked.

"Of course daddy, I'm sorry it's just...I honestly don't know why I want a child. You see, Kerim took me to my first theater movie. I saw a family and just how close and loving they were and...I wanted that, because I never…." she had some tears coming from her eyes as flashbacks of some of the most horrible events Cerberus did to her.

"I know. Your mother felt the same way the first time we dated. You really do take your mother's side which is what I love about you two. You two act like your mother which felt very precious to me and when you two are around it feels like she's still with us." Sivus answered.

She remained silent for a moment yet she did smile a little at that.

He smiled slightly and chuckled a little. "Yeah she wanted to have children. We didn't expect to have two but we were blessed to have two little angels like you and Ladia."

Florolia sigh again as she spoke her next words. "Sometimes, I envy Ladia…"

"Why's that?" He asks.

"I guess it's because she's accomplished so much, got to have a normal life being raised by you...I don't know…"

Sivus placed his hand on her shoulder gently. "If you think I love her more than you then you're wrong. I love you both just the same way you are when you were born and now. You've accomplished as well you became a nurse for Carter's team and the crewmates along with a doctor. I say that's quite accomplishment and your mother would be proud to see you what you are now."

"You think so daddy?'

"I believe so sweetheart." He answers as he kisses her forehead.

She smiled a little more and scooted a little more in her seat to get comfortable, mostly due to her leg feeling very sore. "Well, I guess it's just she's a very skilled soldier, and a really good sharpshooter. One that got her into the Viper Team Under Carter's command. Me, well I…"

"You were able to become a nurse despite the lack of experience you had. You learned from a Batarian Doctor who was a prisoner just like you down there. I would say you've earned your recognition among them just like she has." Sivus nodded as he took a sip of water from a cup he had with him.

"Well I guess that's true. Still, I'm sorry about getting you upset earlier."

"It's alright honey. I'll get over it soon and I do hope to get some grandchildren." Sivus says as he smiled a little.

"From Ladia?"

"From you honey or at least from both of you if possible."

"Well dad you do know me and Don can't really reproduce but thank you for that knowledge." They both heard Ladia from the entrance of his room. Apparently listening in their conversation.

"I know. I just want what's best for my daughters plus you two are the only family I have left. I love you both too much to lose you now or again for your case Florolia." He answers.

"Aww, that's sweet daddy." Ladia walked over and kissed her dad on the cheek. "So I take it you guys wanted to do a little family bonding?"

"Oh yeah, um daddy what did you have in mind?" Florolia asked.

"Well considering how you two just woke up from surgery and I'm confined to this chair for Spirits know how long. I guess a little stroll around the Presidium close to the hospital won't hurt."

"Okay that sounds nice." Florolia comments before using her crutches to get up from her seat, with Ladia helping her a little.

"You sure you don't need a wheelchair sis?" Ladia asked.

"Oh no I'm fine I can handle myself on crutches. It's just one leg that got torn up pretty bad."

"Well… just in case bring one. Okay sweetie?" Sivus answers.

"Okay daddy. Or I could always sit on your lap just in case right." Florolia tried joking and giggled a little from it.

"I wouldn't mind sweetheart." Sivus smiled and chuckled as he followed his two daughters out of the room on his wheelchair.

In the meantime, Carter was making his way over to Irene's room. Strange, several weeks ago this woman was one of his worst nemesis. Yet today she was his younger twin sister in a way. After all she is a clone of him and was him right down to the last ounce of DNA. The only difference being she was a woman and he was a man. He knocked on her door before he heard her give her permission to enter.

"Oh hey Carter, how can I help you?" Irene asked, she was still in critical condition and had bandages wrapped all over her and I.V's attached to her veins.

"Just checking to see how're you doing?"

"Well I feel as I look…" she joked a little. "It's strange you know…"

"What's strange?" he asks.

"You're my older twin brother, yet no one has ever pointed that out or mentioned anything until now. Come to think of it, I don't even remember who our parents are. Yet I didn't grow up on Earth like you did. I...think I lived in a colony or something…"

"Well to tell you the truth I didn't know our parents either."

"I know, I've read your profile. Yet since we're twins, how did we end up growing up at different places without ever knowing who our parents are. Because somehow we both were born on the same day and time and we both ended up growing up at two completely different places."

"Maybe we were separated during our adoptions." He answered trying not to slip up.

"Well there's that option."

Before they could continue they heard a knock on the door from Admiral Hackett personally himself.

"Commander Carter, do you have a moment?"

"Admiral Anderson. Sir!" both Carter and Irene saluted, though Irene tried getting up from bed to salute but was unable to.

"At ease Irene, you're still in recovery from the raid. I just need to speak to Carter regarding some information regarding Cerberus latests attack."

Carter looked at Irene who shrugged.

"Don't worry, Carter. I'll wait till you come back."

He nodded and stepped outside with Hackett.

"So Commander, I see you're adjusting to your clone quite nicely." Hackett started the conversation.

"Well she did lose her memory on Cerberus and why she hated me. So this makes it a lot easier for me." Carter answered.

"Yeah, let's hope she doesn't regain her old Cerberus brainwashed memory. Speaking of them I wanted to talk to you regarding the attack. We have reason to believe that they had help from the inside of the Citadel."

"An inside job? Who the hell was it?" He asks.

"We don't know precisely, but, some of our most private and top secret investigation on the task for some reason points to the current human ambassador of the Citadel." Hackett explained.

"Ambassador Robert? I mean he's an asshole but I don't think he would turn on the Citadel."

"I know, which is precisely I would like for you to do a little private investigation of your own and see what you can dig up."

"I'll see what I can do sir."

"Carter be careful on this. Robert as you know is a member of the council and has more authority and power then your Spectre status. If he wanted he can and will have it revoked and stripped from you along with court martialed. So try to do this as discreetly and quiet as you can."

"I'll try Admiral. Though I'm not a stealthy guy."

"Just see what you can do, maybe get some help from some of your more stealthy teammates. And before you go, the Turian Primarch came up to me about a few moments ago requesting that I tell you that his young granddaughter wanted to see you before they operate on her spine."

"Oh sure." Carter answered as he followed Hackett to where Laecia was being kept at.

In the observation room to her room he saw her still heavily bandaged and having several attached to her veins. Garrus and Senlea where in the observation room talking while their daughter was shaking a little. Obviously scared for the surgery that was going to happen to her soon.

"I don't know about this operation Garrus I mean, it's always risky when they operate on the spinal column even with technology as great as today's." Senlea mentioned, scared about their daughter's condition and approaching surgery.

"Honey, it helped Shepard when he got destroyed so it should help Laecia." Garrus answered trying to calm her and convince her.

"Yes but, she's only four years old Garrus, and this isn't the same thing Shepard had." Senlea mentioned still shaking nervously.

"I know but I can't stand to see her like this. She is already depressed enough from not being able to walk again. I want to give her that chance to walk again." He answers.

"Even if it could cost her, her life?" Senlea asked sadly.

"That won't happen honey." Garrus answered.

"Is there something going on?" they heard Carter ask as he entered the room.

"Laecia is getting prepped to have surgery on her spine. If everything goes well she will be able to walk again." Garrus mentions.

"Yes but if not she could die from the operation." Senlea mentions.

"I see but I don't want you to scare her thinking she would die from this. What she needs is confidence from this and I know she could use some right about now." Carter mentions.

"I'm not trying to scare her or anything, I'm just…" Senlea sat down and placed her face on her hands, trying her hardest not to breakdown.

"I know you're scared for her. But your daughter needs you to be strong so she can be strong like you. She wants to see that she'll be okay from this." Carter spoke as she he patted her shoulder gently.

Senlea looked at him for a moment and softly nodded as her husband took a seat next to her and placed a arm around her.

"She wanted to see you real quick before they take her to the operating room." Senlea mentioned.

"Of course."

With a gentle nod to the two turians, he knocked on the door a little to enter Laecia's room. Laecia was still shaking nervously and clinging tightly to her Blasto plushie that still had both Carter and Shepard's signatures on it.

"Car...ter?" Laecia asked softly.

"Yes sweetheart. I am Commander Carter." He answered with a smile.

That made her smile but only a little as she still was shaking nervously.

"So I hear you wanted to see me before your big operation right?" Carter asked taking a seat next to her.

In response, she softly nodded her head yes.

"Is it because you're going to get surgery?"

She nodded again this time with a small set of tears coming from her eyes. "What if I don't wake up and see mommy and daddy again?" she asked softly.

"Well… of course you're gonna wake up to see them again. Did you know I had to get an operation on my hand?" He asked.

She peeped her head up a little and nodded no in response.

"Heh, you see. I punched a Krogan so hard with a biotic punch I broke my hand. I thought I was a going to lose my hand and I was afraid I couldn't fight anymore. Till I had surgery for it and do you know what happened to my hand?" He asks.

She nodded her head in no to answer.

"I got it augmented. Would you like to see it?" He asks.

When she nodded yes, he smiled softly and took one of the medical X-ray scanners to scan his augmented hand real quick. Downloading the data onto his Omni-Tool to then show a hologram of the augmented skeleton of his hand to her. She gasped in surprise and excitement to actually see it.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He asks.

She nodded her head in yes again.

"So you see, you'll have nothing to worry about. If I could get through it so can you." he assured her with a soft smile.

"Weren't you scared that you wouldn't wake up?" she asked softly looking up at him with large cute blue eyes.

"Yes I was but I kept believing that I would come through at the end and here I am. I want you to be a big and strong girl for your parents and me. Okay?" He answers while he patted her on the head softly.

"Okay Carter…" she smiled happily, just as Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Michel came in and get her ready.

Dr. Michel inserted a shot into one of Laecia's I.V. bags to give her the medicine to put her to sleep. I didn't even take a second for Laecia's eyes to grow heavy as she instantly fell into a deep sleep ment for the kind of surgery she would be getting pretty soon.

Carter watched her fall asleep for surgery as he puts his glove back on and rubbed her head gently. He saw her parents come in while Chakwas walks up to them.

"Don't worry Garrus, we'll take extreme extra care for you. After all I was the one who always patched you up whenever you came back after surviving a suicide mission remember."

"Yes I know. I just don't want to lose her either." Garrus chuckled but only a little.

Senlea walked over to her daughter and kissed her head softly while holding her hand.

"I don't either but I want her to see that I'm strong for her and that she'll pull through." Selnea smiled a little. "So don't be scared Laecia, mommy will be close by, and so will daddy, right Garrus?"

"Of course. Daddy will always be here for you. Both of you. We'll be here when you wake up." Garrus says as he kissed his daughter's forehead. He wrapped a arm around his wife's waist as he watched Laecia be escorted to surgery by two of the best doctors and closes friends he has ever know.

"Thank you for coming Carter, it means so much to her and us to help her get ready for it." Senlea comments.

"Of course." he answers before waving to them while he leaves to go do his little private mission.

The rest of the Viper team were in the waiting room either trying to find ways to relax to let their minor injuries recover or just wait until they can get back to work. Don in particular was rubbing his sore head.

"So Don how's the thing with you and Ladia doing?" Axel asked.

"Well it's pretty great actually. We're much closer now than before except her dad found out I slept with her without his consent." Don answered.

"Ouch, yeah I don't think Turian standards allow that." he joked.

"Yeah no shit Axel."

"Take it from me, my old father in law was a hard ass God rest his soul. Boy was he pissed to find out I wanted to date his daughter. Back when I was dating I mean."

"So how did you get his consent?"

"Simple, I earned it from spending time and a boxing match or two." Axel laughed.

"_In my cycle, marriages were to be arranged by the meeting of both families of the selected couple in discussion of how the unions of their families would benefit the empire."_

"Yeah fifty thousand years ago in your standards. SInce it was arranged I'm pretty sure you didn't have her dad pissed with you sleeping with her." Don mentioned.

"_The father of my mate or father in law as you humans put it was long deceased before the marriage was arrange. Instead our marriage was arranged by high ranking member of our Empire's military. So I had never met her family and neither did she. And we never did consummate our marriage either."_ Kriat informed.

"Wait so you and your wife never not once had sex?" Astok asked a little shocked.

"_If you mean we have never mated then you are correct."_

"Wow, that's pretty rough." Don answered.

Around the time they saw Amuya and Darex enter with smirks on their faces.

"I can't believe you talked me into that Amuya but it was fun as hell." Darex laughed.

"What are you guys so happy about?" Jolee asked.

"Um, it's best we not say anything." Amuya giggled.

"They had sex what else do you think we were doing?" Astok mentioned.

"Yeah but where and what we did is the question." Darex joked as he and Amuya went to Genesis room.

Before anyone could ask, Carter entered.

"Hey Anetti, I need you, Astok, and Axel for a very personal and secret stealth mission okay."

"What now, but we're not even allowed to leave yet." Anetti mentioned.

"We have special permission by Admiral hackett for this and I'm requesting for a temporary leave from the hospital Specter authority."

The team all looked at each other for a moment. "Well that should do it." Axel comments.

"Alright let's go see what Carter needs help since he can't seem to handle stealth stuff without his personal stealth masters help." Astok joked a little and slowly stood up.

"Hey I'm not a stealthy guy. I mean I can snipe but stealth is not my best trait." Carter answered.

"Yeah we know, and even that you're a terrible sniper to add." Anetti joked as she, Carter, Astok, and Axel left the hospital.

In the meantime, Darex and Amuya arrived back in Genesis room as genesis was just laying on the medical bed with her optics closed.

"Well we got that sex ed tape for you. Take in mind this one is brand new as it just came out a few hours ago so it should help you allot." Amuya spoke as she struggled to hold back her laughter.

"Um Amuya what's so funny?"

"We'll tell you in a minute, but first, enjoy the video." Darex said as he had to hold his mouth to not burst into laughing.

Amuya taps her omni-tool to send to send the video to Genesis. She accepts and downloads the video just as Amuya and Darex left. Leaving Genesis to watch them leave in confusion to what was so funny. When the video finished downloaded it played and to Genesis' surprise, it was in Astok's office. Darex was completely naked sitting right on Astok's desk while Amuya was wearing a lab coat.

"So doctor Amuya, I gotta ask. What can you teach me about sex?" Darex requested pretending not to know anything as part of the video.

"Well Darex. I'm here to teach you about the wonders of sexual reproduction." Amuya answered as she played along.

"Okay doc, what can you teach me?" Darex asked.

Amuya only smirked and removed her coat, revealing she was wearing nothing at all underneath and got completely nude as he was.

Genesis was surprised by such actions and wasn't sure how to respond. Yet her friends did go this far to do this for her even if they got some pleasure out of it while playing a prank on their friend Astok.

Ladia and her father and younger sister were able to find a nice spot at the Hospital's presidium courtyard garden. Usually this is where patients can stretch their legs for a little or attend physical therapy or just get some fresh air.

She along with Florolia and Sivus were just sitting at a table with glasses of water for them to enjoy.

"So girls, how're you injuries doing, you two feeling any better after surgery?"

Ladia noded. "Well my arm still feels sore and hurts like hell still but I guess it's not as bad as it was at the moment it got broken. And this new whatever thing they got installed and inserted around it is keeping it in nice shape."

"And you Florolia?"

"Well, to be honest, as a nurse who usually has to insure patients don't do stuff they're not suppose to do. I'm not really suppose to be moving that much for three or five days considering the amount of damage done to my leg and the amount it has taken to keep it stable. I'm not really suppose to be out here…" she confessed.

"Well that's what they said to me and you don't see giving a shit." Sivus joked. "But in all seriousness sweetheart after this I do want you to take it slow and easy on that leg."

"Of course daddy I will." Florolia answered.

"You know daddy I've been thinking. You said that we take after allot from mom. So out of the two of us which one takes after mother the most?" Ladia asked curiously.

"Well Florolia has your mother's determined side always needing something to benefit for the both of you. You Ladia you have your mother's rebellion side she told me sometimes she was troublemaker in her teenager days and she was always strong. Both of you got that from me and your mother seeing how my little girls became strong girls just like your mother and your old man." Sivus answered with a smile.

"So which one of us resembles mother the most?" Florolia asked curiously.

"Well Florolia you see. Ladia resembles your mother in terms of appearance and color. But she has my build, body type and has most of my personality. While you resemble me in appearance but you have your mother's body shape and build, along with most of your mother's personality. You used to have my colors untiluntil, well you already know." Sivus answered.

"So basically I look like mom in terms of appearance but I have your bodyshape, build, and most of your personality. While Florolia looks like you but has mom's body shape, build, and most of her personality?" Ladia asked.

"Basically yeah, you're both perfectly balanced in having both of our traits." Sivus answered.

"Um question daddy and this is something everyone keeps asking me and Ladia. How come I have bigger boobs than my older sister?" Florolia asked with a blush on her face.

"Well actually I don't know sweetie. It's just mostly genes from your mother. That's all I can give you." Sivus answered honestly.

"So mother had boobs that big?" Ladia asked.

"Yes they were but not on the level as your sister's, why are you asking me all of this?" He asks.

"Because we don't remember what she looked like and we were just curious on which of us had the most traits from her that's all." Ladia answered.

"So I've got bigger boobs then mom?" Florolia asked.

"Surprisingly yes." He answered.

Florolia looked down her shirt for a small moment. "How big are mine compared to mom's?"

"Well your mother's is only half way of your breast size. Now can you please stop asking me about your mother's breasts."

"So they were around my size?" Ladia asked.

"Look I would say she was bigger than your's Ladia's but smaller than Florolia's. Now can we drop the subject about breasts please."

"Sorry daddy. But if you were only able to choose one. Which one of us would have the most from mom's side?" Ladia asked.

"That my dear has no answer because you both are equally balanced in having the traits of me and your mother." Sivus answered.

That got both girls smiling at their father's honest answer.

"But while we're switching to another subject. Florolia want to hear something funny regarding your older sister?" Sivus asked.

"What?" Florolia asked softly.

"Oh no daddy please don't tell her…" Ladia begged a little.

"Your sister used to have accidents in her bed when she was little." Sivus answered and chuckled a little.

"Daddy…" Ladia banged her head on the table a little. "Did you have to tell her that?"

Florolia didn't chuckle like her father, instead her face blushed a little as she confessed. "Um, it's okay sis, I...used to as well...in fact, I still do…" she confessed.

"You did?" She asks.

She nodded softly but started shivering a little.

"Hey don't worry about it sis. I've learned to pass that too." Ladia answered.

"Yeah it's just, I still do have accidents every now and then because of...bad memories…" Florolia answered.

"Florolia I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay daddy I…" Florolia tried answering but was unable to finish her sentence. "Shit...I can't stop remembering what they did to me."

"That's not true. I've came over my bed wetting issues and I know you'll get over Cerberus. You just need to see the friends that are here to help you like Carter and our teammates. We're here for you as well me and daddy are both here by your side no matter what happens even if you put us in a hospital bed. We still love for who you are." Ladia answered.

Florolia sighed slightly still feeling shaky and such.

"Honey, never doubt yourself of what you are and who you are. You're a nurse on a great team with Commander Carter and you get work with your sister closely. Lastly you have a another Turian to love and that's always by your side. Never forget that." Sivus tells her.

"Okay…" Florolia answered softly she was still feeling a bit shaky but was slowly calming down.

Sivus leaned closer to her for a gentle hug as she hugged him back gently. "No matter how different you are you're still family regardless."

Florolia smiled and hugged her father back softly. "I love you daddy." Florolia says.

"I know sweetheart, I love you both equally very much." he smiled and tapped his head softly to both Florolia's and ladia who joined in on the small family hug..


	50. Citadel: Connections

"Carter, we've done lots of crazy shit and most of the time it has been your Specter Authority that's gotten us out of it. But now you want to do the craziest thing that can happen in which your Specter authority cannot pull our asses out of the fire should we fall out of the frying pan." Astok commented as he along with Carter, Axel, and Anetti arrive at the door leading to Counciler Roberts' office.

"What choice do we have, Astok? We have to know what connected this whole attack in the first place." Carter answers.

"Yeah but Carter this is Councillor Roberts, the human councillor. He has more power than any of us. And he can and will not only remove you from the Specters but have you and all of us court martialed for spying on his shit." Axel commented feeling a little nervous about this.

"I'm well aware of that, Axel but it may have some leads. Now stop asking me these questions and help me do this." Carter ordered.

"Carter it's not that it's just, this is something that can really destroy you, you know." Anetti comments as she started hacking into the security system for the counselor's lock.

"I've taken bigger risks before so this won't be any different." He answered.

"I call bullshit on that because you've never broken into a counselor's office to look into his private shit before." Astok commented just as Anetti finished unlocking the door with her omni-tool.

"I've taken heavy risks before that it even nearly killed my team before the Reaper Invasion so watch that mouth of yours. And don't question me again because you're not in my shoes so you wouldn't know what it's like to be me." Carter answered.

"Carter I didn't mean it like that I just meant you've never risked your military career before on the scale like this, relax alright…" Astok commented.

Carter's just rubbed his face a little. "Look sorry Astok I'm still upset and hurt from the Reaper invasion and I want to know the bastard responsible for it alright…"

Astok took a seat on the counselor's office chair and popped his fingers before turning on the holo computer. "Like I said relax, maybe after we pull this off you should head down to the Purgatory bar, I'll buy the drinks."

"I'll stay outside and keep a lookout for Roberts." Axel offers as he cloaks himself and exits.

Astok quickly gets to work and begin typing incredibly fast to start looking through the files. "Hey Anetti quick question, have you ever broken into a Counselor's office or someone as equally famous or such?" he asked without taking his eyes off the holo computer while typing at the extreme speed he was working at.

"Not entirely. Most of my jobs are assassin jobs. I barely get retrieval jobs like this one." Anetti answers.

"Hmmmhmmm…" was all Astok said as he continued to type away at fast speed without blinking or taking his eyes off the holo computer.

"Anything you find so far, Astok?" Carter asks.

"I'm looking, got to be careful and fast because it's got a security system installed in it that records all work and progress made on it. Something we don't want Roberts knowing next time he works on this thing...but so far nothing but I've only been able to pull up only seven percent of his stash so give me some more time."

"Alright then." Carter acknowledges as he and Anetti continue searching through the office any hidden documents or other stuff that could retain to anything.

In the meantime, Ladia was help Florolia back into her room as Sivus stayed close on his wheel chair to make sure his youngest daughter was doing okay with his oldest daughter's help.

"You sure you don't need help you two?"

"We're fine, Florolia is actually pretty light in a way…" Ladia tried joking a little.

"Thanks for telling me I'm not that fat." Florolia jokes as well.

Sivus sighed nervously. "Unbelievable. Even with both of you girls grown up and fully capable of taking care of yourselves I still feel like I'm going to have a heart attack watching you two struggle with your injuries."

"Daddy, we're fine. Trust us." Ladia answered.

"I know I know it' just I can't help it most times…" he nodded taking a few breaths to calm his nerves, to which he was able to calm down some once Florolia was laying back in her bed.

"Daddy, we'll be okay. I know it doesn't seem much but we're okay now. Thanks to our teammates and you." Florolia answered.

"I know…" He nodded softly.

The three soon heard a small knock on the door and turn towards the door to see James Vega.

"Um sorry to bug you guys, I'm looking for a Ladia Epopanus."

"Yes that's me. Is there something wrong?" Ladia answers.

"Oh no of course not if anything you may consider this a form of promotion. See, the Turian Primarch is very pleased with the people who helped his family. And by recommendations, and other blah, blah, blah. The Alliance Military which you started your career in would like for you to be the first non human and first Turian to join their N7 Special Forces Program."

"You mean I've been promoted to… N7 Special Forces?" Ladia asks.

"Pretty much, you still stay with the Vipers it's just now you get access to N7 weapons, armor, and equipment."

Ladia looks at Sivus for a sign of approvement from him. He softly nodded in approvement and allowed her to make her decision.

"Yes, I accept the invitation."

Vega smiled and shook her hand before saying. "Glad to have you aboard." and walks off.

Ladia turns back to her father and hugs him tightly without knowing she's hurting him a little. "Daddy, I'm in the N7 Special Forces!" Ladia says happily.

"That's wonderful sweetheart but you're killing your oldman." Sivus spoke while cringing him pain.

"Oh sorry daddy." She answered and let's go of him.

"So how's it feel to be in the N7 program sis?" Florolia asked softly.

"It feels great to be in it. I never thought they choose me for it." Ladia answers.

"Well if they chose then they as well as I know that you've worked hard to earn it." Sivus spoke before turning around in his wheelchair "I gotta get back for them to do their inspection shit on my legs and stuff. I'm proud of you, both of you."

"Thanks daddy." Florolia and Ladia spoke at the same time.

In the meantime, Carter and Anetti continue to look through several books and hologram notes for any possible leads. All the while Astok continued to type away at ultra speed on the computer to see if he can hack into anything.

"Found anything yet Carter?" Anetti asked while looking through an open file book of notes.

"Still nothing. You?" Carter asks.

"Not a damn thing." she answered.

"Roberts sure go to allot of lengths to keep everything he did private and personal to the degree that no one knew…" Astok spoke while continuing to type away.

"Yeah especially his taste in… Asari's…" Carter says as he finds an Asari pantie in the cabinet but drops it back in and wipes his hand.

"And...done!" Astok announces as he finishes and scrolls down for some security footage. "This was some security footage taken in a private meeting he had with someone." He clicks on the video for it to start playing.

In the video it shows Roberts sitting nervously in his desk as an unknown individual covered in the darkness of the room sits across from him.

"Will be everything be set Councillor?"

Robert hesitates to answer. When he failed to answer he felt a large headache engulf him.

"Well Councillor?"

"Yes everything will be set, just please, stop…"

"Of course councillor so we are in agreement. You move C-Sec and the rest of the Citadel's attention away from us and we'll leave you alone. Sound fair?"

Roberts shakily nods his head in approval and the video ends there.

"So he was forced to do this? Why?" Anetti asks.

"A really good question ms." the three heard Roberts as he entered the room while holding a gun to Axel's head.

"He somehow saw me while I was cloaked." Axel confessed.

"Let him go Councilor." Carter requests.

"I wish I could Carter, belive me I wish I could but…" Robert's body started shaking in serious pain as he rubbed her head. "Why did you have to have to see that…"

"Because I have to. So many lives lost in the attack and I nearly lost my entire team and that includes my girlfriend Zea'Nara vas Verminus, my Krogan brother Urdnot Darex. And need I mention my top pilot Jackson is dead because of you." Carter answered.

"Fuuuuccckkkkkk….." Roberts moaned as tears were coming from his eyes. "They made….I had no contr…." Roberts soon retracted the pistol from Axel's head and started moving backwards as he could not stop shaking in terrible agony.

"I know you wouldn't do this everyone, Councilor. Your an asshole but you're not a traitor. Let us help and maybe we can help you and find out who forced you to do this." Carter mentions.

Roberts was forced to get on his knees as he struggled to control his body. "You have no idea what...she...can...do...she...she...they…" He tried speaking as he felt his own hand slowly bring the pistol to his own head. A look of horror on his face as he had no control of his body. "Help me, please help me…" he begged desperately.

Axel grabs his hand with the pistol, smacks his hand on the wall knocking the pistol out of his hand and gets him in a armlock position incase if tries anything.

"Let him go, Alex. He won't try anything now." Carter ordered.

Suddenly Roberts overpowers Axel and leaps from across the room to tackle Carter to the ground. Strangling Carter with his hands as his eyes and veins glowed blue with signs of Reaper tech in him.

Carter then uppercuts Roberts and kicks him off as he grabs him and pins him down from behind his back. "Guy's, he's got Reaper Tech in himself." Carter warns them.

Roberts howls and growls as if he was a husk or something. Yet he instantly blacks out as soon as Astok walks over and slams the desk lamp on his forehead.

"When in doubt, take the lamp out." Astok joked with a smirk.

"Astok, this is no time for your simple minded jokes. He needs help immediately." Anetti knees down to Carter's level, pulls out an anesthetic and inserts it into Robert's' arm. Roberts then begins to completely calm down and slowly passes out.

"We can't just tell the Alliance about this. They'll ruin him for this and even though he's an asshole, he has been doing everything he could to clean up Udena's shit from ten years ago. That and he's been a great councillor despite being a prick." Axel comments.

"What do you suggest we do, commander?" Anetti asks.

"Um, let's get him to Dr. Kayla for help, anyone asks tell them its immediate emergency. I'll tell Admiral Hackett Privately to see what he'll do."

"Can we trust Hackett to not leak this info to the Alliance?" Astok asked helping Roberts to lay on his desk chair.

"He did assign us to this only. He's our only chance of not ruining Roberts. We need to get him out of here without being seen." Carter answers.

"On it." Axel answers as he, Anetti, and Astok cloak themselves with Roberts and exit out.

Meanwhile, Florolia decided instead of sleeping she go check up on Kerim in the observation room. It made her sad still seeing him in surgery as several doctors including Miranda continue to work on him.

"Quite the tough bastard isn't he?" she heard a dark voice from nowhere as the doors suddenly lock her in the room along with the lights going off. She looked all around her to see what was going on, only to immediately see Saren appear from nowhere looking through the same observation room close by, his eyes glowing a demonic like red.

"Huh? Who are…"

"I'm sure you can read my mind Ms. Epopanus, you know who I am, don't you?"

"You're...Saren…"

"Correct, and you know I'm the one who trained your lover fighting for his life right now right?"

"What do you want from me?" She asks.

He turned around to look towards her. "Nothing, just wanted to meet the lady my old apprentice has taken a liking too. Never thought it be one Sivus' little girls."

"I'm not a little girl." She answers.

"It's just a manner of speech my dear." he walked over and sniffed her a little. Something that was freaking her out some. "I must say I can see why he's taken a such an interest in you. Because you've both have experienced a form of hell from Cerberus haven't you?"

"I guess you can say that and stop smelling me." She pushes him away.

He only chuckled at her response. "Strange, like him you do not believe me to be evil on that day twelve years ago. Most people do as the council wrote me down in history for the acts I've done. Is it because you do not think I'm evil because you trust Kerim's judgement to not believe what the council says?"

"Well I don't know what to say about you. I barely know you since I've been a test subject all my life." She answers.

"I can tell. But I didn't come here for your opinion on me. I came for you to give a little message to Kerim when he wakes up."

"What message?" She asks.

She gently grabbed her head and softly touched her forehead with his. Sharing her his memories with Kerim from when he was a young teen training under him to them doing a variety of successful missions together. When he finished he smiled softly. "That I said thank you, for everything. And that I wish him the best of luck with you." he spoke before vanishing in a red aura.

Florolia didn't know how to answer to what just happened but she knows that she'll pass on the message to him when he wakes up.

"Alright that should do it, all there's left is for him to wake up and start the recovery procedure." Florolia heard Miranda confirm that Kerim's surgery was over now.

"Oh thank the spirits." She spoke as she carefully made her way out of the observation room to meet up with Miranda as she rolled Kerim into his room for him to recover in. "How long till he wakes up?" She asks.

"Well we're not sure, it could be days or weeks from now but he will at least be awake before the end of the month."

"Is it okay if I...stay with him please."

"Of course, he's all yours." Miranda answered as she exited the room with the other doctors to give them privacy even though Kerim was still in a very deep sleep.

Florolia carefully walks into the room as she closes the door behind her quietly and sat down next to his bed. She was unable to see him properly since he was covered from head to toe in bandages and wraps, most likely from the surgery. Yet from the monitors and machines, they clarify his vitals were stable and healthy.

"Don't worry, Kerim. I'll stay with you till the end of days. No matter how long it takes." She whispers to him followed by kissing his cheek very softly and gently as she could. She then held his hand up gently and lays it on her right cheek like a pillow. Getting the feel of his hand again since the last time she felt his hand.


	51. Verminus: Welcome to N7

Carter sits in the observation room of the Verminus med bay with hackett as they see Dr. Kayla operating on roberts. From the scans it shows sixty five percent of his body contained Reaper implants in it.

"I had heard rumors and feint reports of the possibility of Councillor Roberts having Reaper Implants. Shortly after the Reaper War, Counciler Roberts had been elected as the human ambassador. However two years later he was diagnosed with liver, lung, prostate and brain cancer. Not wanting to step down during the rebuilding of our civilization, he volunteered to undergo a type of surgery using reaper implants to see what effect on his body. It kept his cancers from killing him and for we observed him for seven years before we confirmed it didn't look like the implants were going to take control of him. Until now." Hackett explained to Carter.

"But why Reaper Tech? That stuff will turn anyone into zombies if not used right in this case." Carter asks.

"He was hoping to use the reaper tech for the right purposes. See if it could help people like him with cancers, so he volunteered to be the first to try it for himself."

"I understand where he was coming with this but I wish everyone company in galaxy wasn't after this damn tech. Wish we could've destroyed it when we had the chance." Carter answered.

"He knew the risks and was willing to take full responsibility for his actions and condition. I say he just got scared and desperate."

"Yeah I see that. Did Kayla say anything on the progress so far?" Carter asks a soldier in the room with them.

"She said she would want to speak to regarding that later when she finishes getting him in a stable condition." the soldier answers.

"Yeah I guess so. What can we do now until she finishes?" Carter asks Hackett.

Hacketts answer was only a shrug. "Well it's very clear to the other council members of his cancer so they'll understand the immediate emergency leave of absence. But we have to keep his Reaper Tech implants a secret. Until Dr. kayla is finished it's best we leave it alone and pray for the best."

"Yes sir." Carter acknowledges.

As he watches Hackett leave, Kayla stopped what she was doing and went out of the operating room for a moment. Carter knew she probably wanted to speak to him so he exited out of the observation room to meet her.

"Well as you've already been briefed on, sixty five percent of the Councillor's Body is of Reaper tech. So removing them is beyond the option because it would kill him and even if we could his cancers would kill him without the reaper tech." Kayla informed.

"So what can you do to keep him from losing control and killing everyone on the ship like a sleeper agent?" Carter asks.

"Well we are going to do a variety of risky surgeries to keep the reaper tech from being too close to his nervous system. He will still be able to continue in office though I don't think he will ever be as effective as he used to be. However before I got to work on him he did request that I gave you this." Kayla handed him a hologram recording.

When Carter pressed played it showed Roberts in his office looking directly at him. "Carter, if you are hearing this message you have most likely found out about my little...secret. I've had these Reaper Implants for ten years, all this time while I served as the Human Councillor. It's no secret I've always been, an asshole to friends of yours like Commander Sivus during his trial." Roberts in the video stopped to take a sip of whisky from a glass he had.

"However I've never doubted you and your team of different races and I've always felt a form of, pride in your work in best representing us. So much it has come down to me to say this. I don't think I can trust myself anymore. Sometimes I feel like I no longer can control anything I do. I believe it's my reaper implants that are the source of this. So sooner or later if you are the one to discover my secret I would've done some terrible things. I am sure once your mission is complete and you've somehow gotten me under quarantine to have me fixed I can continue office. However that decision I am going to let you decide with my power and you wish for me to continue after the amount of surgery and recovery from whatever incident my implants have made me do. Or would you want me to step down and have someone take my place. The choice I leave to you Carter, please, make the best one…"

With the video cuts off. "It's your call commander, do you want Roberts to remain in office after all the surgery and recovery or do you want him to step down and have someone take his place. He's given you the choice to make Carter." Kayla informed.

"I don't know really. He's a good man an asshole yes but a good guy. I don't know maybe we should help him fix this problem so maybe he can stay in office." Carter answers.

"It's all your call, he had mentioned in his notes that he wanted Admiral Hackett to take his place should he step out of office. So the choice comes down to either keeping Roberts in office or appointing Hackett as the new Councillor."

Carter thinks about this for a minute or two and makes up his mind on this situation. "I've made my decision. I think Hackett should be the new Councilor and have Roberts as a representative."

"Very well Commander, when he awakes I will let him know of your decision."

"Thank you, Kayla." Carter answers as he watched her enter back in the operating room to continue.

* * *

In the meantime, Florolia had fallen asleep sitting next to Kerim's bed while he was still recovering from the aftermath of his surgery. She heard a moan from him which woke her up. Seeing him few twist and turns his head around as if he was having a nightmare.

"Kerim…" She asked worriedly.

He didn't answer as he still kept twisting and turning his head around as if his nightmare was that terrifying. Florolia wish she could help whatever was happening in his nightmare but doesn't want to risk anything. She sees him continuing to twist around and couldn't sit and watch him suffer anymore. She gently lays her hand on his forehead and slowly begins seeping into his mind trying to not cause any harm in the process.

As she closed her eyes she soon found herself in his mind witnessing his nightmare before her. In the dream she saw kerim sitting in a chair in a dark room with the only light flashing on him. WHat she saw horrified him for he looked as badly beaten and broken she had saw him before his surgery, yet this time he had no bandages keeping his body from tearing up. It also looked as if his left arm and right leg had been half way melted off. Her only bet was this is dream was about him remembering the event when Cerberus tortured him just like her. She soon heard faint steps of walking, growing louder and louder with each moment. Until finally, she saw one of the most horrifying members she remembers of Cerberus.

"Know who I am, Kerim?" the figured revealed to be Kai Leng asked.

"Another member of the Illusive man's top kiss his ass members?" Kerim weakly asked.

That only earned a chuckle from Kai Leng as he turned and chopped the rest of Kerim's melted arm off. Causing Kerim to yell in pain.

"Got the smart mouth on you, just like that brother of yours."

"What did you do to him?" Kerim demanded.

"Not as bad as what we've been doing with you and your father. Since you and him are the only value we have at this moment."

"Fuck you…" Kerim weakly spat in Kai Leng's face, angering Kai Leng to chop off the rest of Kerim's melted leg, causing Kerim to scream in pain once more.

"You've been with us for six months now, so I'm pretty sure your military has declared you all dead by now. Just like how your old role model declared his other student…"

"What?"

"You haven't heard, Saren's gone rogue now. Helping the Geth destroy the Citadel…"

"You fucking lie!" Kerim yelled.

Kai Leng simply taps his Omni-Tool to show a video of Saren with Nihlus.

"I have everything under control…" Kerim heard Saren speak before shooting Nihlus in the back of the head, terrifying Kerim.

"So with that in mind, my boss wants me to play a game with you…" Kai Leng nods as he snaps his fingers to show him two video other Turians that Florolia was unable to see but the look of Kerim's face became even more horrified.

"It's called, testing." Kai Leng walks over and hands Kerim a loaded pistol before sticking something in his neck that made him yell in pain. Taking a few steps back he tapped his Omni-Tool to showcase a hologram of Kerim's body and commands it to stand up.

Kerim was forced to stand up on his good leg and aim the pistol with his other hand. Something Kerim desperately tried to stop himself from doing but was unable to.

"Kerim, don't fight it son...we knew the risks, and we went on with it. But do me and your brother a favor and rip this son of a bitch to pieces for me…" Florolia heard the older Turian speak softly to Kerim, letting her know he was his father.

Kai Leng forces Kerim to shoot his own father before doing the same to his brother. After killing both of his father and brother, Kerim collapses to the ground devastated at what he was just force to do.

"Interesting set of final words he had would you think?"

Kerim tries shooting Kai Leng but sees that the gun is empty. He threw the gun away and tried to crawl over to him.

"Well at least we finally shut that mouth of yours, now we just have to get it to talk about what we want." Kai Leng walks over to Kerim, grabs him by the throat to strangle him and painfully drag him to the shadows where Florolia heard him scream in terrified pure agony later.

She couldn't take it anymore and opened her eyes and removed her hand from his forehead. Absolutely horrified to finally see and know what he had been through.

"Oh sweet Kerim…" Florolia says quietly to him and rubbed his forehead gently.

"I didn't want you to see that…" she suddenly heard his voice as he woke up from his coma.

"Kerim, you're okay…" She quietly cries feeling happy.

He only opened his eyes and looked away shamefully. "I know you looked into my mind, so now you know why I turned into such a ruthless killer…" he spoke weakly and quietly.

"Kerim, I know things like this can change people but… we can't change the past." She answers.

"I know, I've changed, but, like you I'm still haunted by what they did. So that's why I know what it was like for you because I've been there, and you just saw how horrible it was for me as I saw how horrible it was for you when we first met… Still I didn't want you to see that, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry. I know my life was horrible as well but I learned that I have friends and family and you to be there for me. You have the same thing too friends, family and me." She says as she rub his cheek gently.

He gently and weakly moved his new left hand to try and touch her. She gently took it and hold it softly until she realized. "Wait, it's not cybernetic anymore."

"Yeah I got my old arm and leg back…" Kerim said weakly as he tried holding her hand gently with his new flesh and blood bandaged covered hand.

"Don't move too much. You still have to recover after all." She stops him gently.

"I know it's just I missed you so much…" he spoke as she saw tears forming in his eyes through his bandages.

She smiled softly and wipes his tears away as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you too, Kerim." She answered.

He gently rests his hand back on the bed and tries relaxing a little. "Hey Florolia…" he asked weakly.

"Yes Kerim?"

"I can still see down your shirt." he chuckled very weakly.

She could only just smile at him and giggled a little. "Good and soon you'll get to see them when you get out." She answers.

"What now what do you mean?"

"I know… you have a thing for this." She answers and smiled softly at him.

His eyes widen a little when he realized what happened.

"Shit… mom told you about my fetishes didn't she?"

"Yes but don't worry. It'll stay in here." She answers as she motions at her head.

"So you're not freaked out?" he asked curiously.

"Of course not sweetie. I still love you and we all have our little things in life to make us happy." She answered. "Like would you like to hear mine?"

She would sense his face was blushing as she leaned her head over to his and whisper to his ear. "I like creampies."

His face blushed twice as much as his body started hurting all over just for getting a small hard on. She giggled a little sensing his hormones and tries to calm him down. "Calm down sweetie. You still need to recover first before we can live out our fetishes if you catch my meaning." she gave him a cute wink.

"Dammit…" he gently cursed to himself as he closed his eyes and went to sleep, if anything that wink and her words made his hard on a bit bigger but at least he was slowly calming down.

She giggle softly from his reaction and lays her head down on the bed close to his shoulder. "I love you." she whispered softly into his head with her biotics.

* * *

Due to her injuries not being as extreme as her father and younger sister, Ladia was at least able to return to the ship with Don and Jolee. There they made their way to the shuttle bay where Ladia had received a package of new N7 gear and weapons of her personal selection of choice.

"Welcome to the N7 program Ladia, glad to have you aboard, as a member of the N7 myself consider me your mentor into the program." Jolee explained excitingly.

"And you can consider me as an assistant. Now since you have already been trained to be the best sniper on the team and the hottest Turian I know. We can skip the training and just get to the basic's of N7 Special Forces as well as let you get a look at some of your new gear." Don continues.

"Don, I didn't know you were part of the N7 program. I thought you were just part of the Alliance Marines." Ladia asks.

"Yes I was when I joined the Alliance then I was asked to join the N7 program and got this kick ass armor and weapons like you're going to get now. Now Jolee, please take it away." Don finishes.

"With pleasure Don." Jolee smirked and tapped her Omni-Tool to open the N7 crates and show case all the N7 weapons and a pair of custom N7 armor built for a female Turian such as Ladia. "Now of course it wouldn't be N7 Special Forces without the toys here you'll find the latest weapons, armor and upgrades to both sides. Which you'll have 24/7 access to everything from arsenal to reinforcement with no restrictions but it will be limited if things get hasty so it won't always help you." Jolee explains.

Ladia walks over to the weapons to pick up a N7 Valiant and inspect it carefully.

"Ahh the N7 Valiant. It's a sniper rifle tested by Alliance soldiers during a series of harsh survival exercises on the planet Kruljaven. This streamlined weapon employs a sophisticated fire-control system that improves accuracy by stabilizing the barrel during targeting. Although this comes at the cost of reduced capacity and rate of fire, most soldiers find the increase in precision and quick reloading time a worthy tradeoff." Jolee comments at Ladia's first choice of weaponry.

"I can see why." she smirked as she held the weapon properly and looked through the scope to get a feel of the weapon more.

"I take it that you like the Valiant. Maybe you should take it baby. She's a keeper." Don answers.

She held the sniper rifle a little more and smile in deep satisfaction before setting it back down and walked over to take a look at her new N7 armor. It looked like a standard issue Turian Special Ops Light armor built for female but was black in color with the red detail on the right arm emblazoned on it, Symbolizing her new status as a rightful member of the N7.

"I know it's not much other than your standard issue Turian Special Ops Light armor. But it's been given the upgrades and paint job you see all N7 operatives get so it's the first Turian made N7 armor, made just for you." Jolee smiles.

"I like it. It looks good and besides it's time that I got an upgrade anyways." Ladia answered as she grabbed the helmet and got a good look at it. Looking mostly at it's special red colored visor and it's nice shine.

She almost dropped it when she felt Don wrap an arm around her waist. "So, what do you think?'

"I think it's great now that I'm a N7 member like you and it's with you." Ladia answered with a grin.

"Hmm, somebody has been getting naughty ideas thanks to her promotion." Don grinned back.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Ladia answers as she pushes her butt against his crotch grinding on it a little bit.

"Oh yeah still in recovery and still wanting to get back on the action huh." he rubbed his growing hard on in between her butt through his pants and hers.

"Wow you two know how to make a woman wet with a show." Jolee smirked watching their flirting.

They both jumped as they stood up right and Don goes stands next to Jolee. Don winked at Ladia which made her blushed a little and then clears her throat to get her flirtiness out.

"Well it's best we get back to the hospital before the doctors throw a complaint at us. Just wanted to show you your new weapons and gear and get you up to date with us. And again, welcome to the N7 Ladia." Jolee answered as she and Don started making their way out.

Ladia began walking and took one quick look back at her new gear and smiled at the symbol of the N7 on the armor.

* * *

"_**Happy N7 Day to every fan of Mass Effect and the Universe around it! Hope to see new and great things in Mass Effect: Andromeda game and story. Have a great N7 day." **_

_**\- Master DA &amp; Solid G3 Legend**_

_**November 7, 2016**_


	52. Verminus: Return to the Verminus

**A few months later…**

A few months after the attack on the Citadel, luckily everything appeared to look like things were going to turn back to normal. The only thing that was a major change was the absence of Councillor Roberts, though the council was well aware of his cancer history so they didn't ask many questions. It was by Roberts' request in the vid that should a decision was made, he wanted to be awake to sign and confirm whatever change made.

In the meantime, Carter was back in the hospital of the citadel. Currently helping Zea get back to the feeling of walking gently since her injury almost crippled her for life because of it being so close to her nervous system.

"Keelah this sucks…" she groaned feeling her back sore as hell and her legs shaky numb and not responding as fast as she wanted.

"Don't worry, Zea. Soon enough you'll be able to walk again and get some payback from Cerberus." Carter answered as he helps her up gently.

"True...you sure it was okay for you and the rest of the uninjured team to stay at the Citadel without doing any missions. What if Cerberus been taking this time to regroup or something."

"I'm sure. I don't want to lose my family especially my special girl." Carter answered. "Besides, I'm not the only commander of a special team, time to let the others have their fun with Cerberus and I think with all the ass kicking we got and did earned us some off time to recover."

"I guess." she sighed sitting down and resting after feeling her back and legs hurting her.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Once were all healed up and back on our feet we'll get back to the ass kicking." He answers.

"I don't doubt that it's just my back and legs are killing me. Never knew a stab in the back could hurt this bad." she tried joking.

"Oh trust me if you were like me you'd get used to it." He chuckles a little. "I mean I did lose my hand after all. So be lucky you didn't lose something like that." He smiles slightly.

"Well come to think of it, a augmented or cybernetic hand wouldn't be too bad. Imagine the things I could do with it." she winked at him behind her mask.

"True but it wouldn't be the same as your angelic soft organic one." he smiled.

"Speaking of cybernetics, isn't it true you and half of the team have been personally requested to help with Kerim's physical therapy?"

"Yes but I wanted stay help you plus he's already got someone that'll take care of him. If you get my drift." He answers.

"Carter, you shouldn't leave him hanging after all he was the one who suffered the most serious injuries out of us all and had to get the Lazarus treatment. Something experimental so if he requested some help then you should him out." She mentioned while crossing her arms.

"You're right. He is family after all but I just can't leave you here. You can barely walk yet." Carter answered.

"Yes but I can leave the hospital now so why not check on everyone and I'll see you back on the Verminus. I'll take a taxi and electric chair back to it."

"Alright I'll call Genesis to come and get you since she's back on her feet." He answered.

She gave him a gentle soft touch on the head with her forehead, Quarian equivalent to a deep affectionate kiss if they had to wear their masks. "See you on the ship."

In the meantime, Kerim was back on his feet, wearing black camouflage Turian pants and a grey Turian Tank Top. He looked like a completely yet similar person. He still had his strong Muscular Athletic in the peak of Turian physical condition as well as all his scars. Yet all his colors change to be identical to that of his mother. Now sporting a glaucous overall color exactly like his mother, yet he at least retained having his gold eyes. He was now wearing dark blue elaborate tattoos and facial markings as a somewhat change then his original colors. Yet the most noticeable change was he now had his arm and leg restored back to their organic self before he lost them.

He was washing his face with water from a sink, as he finished he noticed his hands were increasingly shaky. He notice a tap on the door and turned around to see his mother, Alica enter with a smile on her face. He sighed sadly and looked away back at the mirror to wash his face.

"Hello Kerim." She greets him.

He washed his face a little and stopped. "Hey mom…"

There was a brief moment a silence before Kerim spoke. "Mom...I'm….I'm sorry…"

She softly walked up to him and hug him behind tightly but not too tightly. "Don't be, Kerim. I'm just… happy to see you alive after all these years." She answered quietly.

He softly took her hand as he let her hug him from behind. His eyes growing increasingly watery with tears. "I just...they made me kill them. Dad and Terik, I...I couldn't control myself they did so many things I…" he stopped himself as he felt like he was going to break down. "How could I not have gone crazy from all that…" he cried.

"I know but… you can't blame yourself. They made you do it. I just know they both love you very much even from everything that happened to you." She answered and wipes his eyes a little.

He softly nodded and took a few breaths to calm himself down. "I, I've done allot of bad things. Killed so many people I stopped counting and caring after they dragged me through hell and worse and back… I wanted to hurt them like they hurt us. And I ended up losing myself to it all that I was ashamed to tell you I was alive from it all…"

She turns him around gently and holds his head up gently with of her hands looking straight into his eyes. "Don't dwindle about the past my son. The Spirits have given you a second chance in life to make it better and do something right. You have a great team and a wonderful soul mate. Now you can do something right for our family. Avenge your father and you brother so that they may rest in peace." She spoke as she gently kissed his forehead.

He smiled a little from hearing her words. "I take you've met my girlfriend huh?"

She chuckled a little. "I have and she knows what you like."

His face blushed heavily. "You told her about my fetishes…"

"Well maybe some of them. You'll just have to tell her the rest of them." She smiled and giggled.

He sighed taking noticed his hands were still shaky as well as most of his body. "Thank you for the blood donation for my surgery mom. I...I gotta get back used to having an organic arm and leg now and these implants…"

"Of course sweetie. I know it'll take some time to get used to it having a hand again." She answered with a smile.

"And leg, anyrate I gotta go check on Florolia and see how she's doing, thanks for dropping by mom."

"Of course sweetie. Now be careful you still need to get used to your body. Be sure to eat something before doing your workouts and stretches. Don't want you to get cramps either."

"I know mom…" he sighed with a happy smile as he made his way out of his room.

As he was making his way to Florolia's room he kept looking at his new organic left hand. It still felt strange and it was still shaky to him as well as his right leg. All of which his attention on his newly restored arm and leg accidently bumped into Carter.

"Kerim, hey. How are you? How's the new/old arm and leg?" He asks.

"Huh oh Carter I...funny you look a little different."

"And you look a lot different. I was briefed that your new change of colors was a resort of all the blood infusions from your mother as well as reconstructed skin and scale surgery and stuff…"

"Yeah...I guess…" Kerim sighed looking at his left hand which was still shaking.

"Hey are you okay?" Carter asked curiously as he lay his hand on Kerim's shoulder.

"Yeah just it's been, months since I've been able to move around and years since I've had a real arm and leg. That and these new implants they got in me. Just...not used to my new body I guess…"

"Don't worry you will soon enough. Just like how I had to used to my augmented hand."

"I...I know...I'm going to start my therapy back on the Verminus as soon as I've checked on Florolia."

"Alright sure. Go right ahead."

"Okay see you on the ship soon and...sorry about Jackson…"

"I know. Thank you. Go ahead check on Florolia." Carter says as he pats his back gently.

"Ouch…" Kerim spoke under his breath a little since the pat on the back hurt a little. Still he nodded and went inside Florolia's room.

He found lying in her bed drinking some tea. Her leg still appeared to be heavily bandaged and looked like it was still recovering. Still it didn't seem to cause her too much pain as she had it laid on a soft pink pillow.

He gently knocked on her door to let her know of his presence in the room.

"Come in…"

"Hey Florolia…" he spoke softly.

"Kerim is that…" she was shocked to see his new change and colors.

"Yeah, new me or old me I guess." he chuckled nervously.

"I still prefer you either old or new." She giggled a little.

He nodded and softly took a seat next to her. "So...how're you doing?" he asked nervously.

"I'm doing better even with my broken leg but better. How about you?" She asks.

"Well, shaky I guess…" he placed his left hand on her's which she noticed was shaky allot.

"I see you're still getting used to it huh?" She asks.

"Yeah and for some reason just feel very nervous and shook up you know just can't calm myself you know…"

"I know I went through the same thing when every time when I was blinded by my fear. I couldn't calm down from it until I realized that I have my family, friends and you. I knew that you were around to keep me calm and happy and maybe… that's what you need now." She answers.

"Yeah you're right...still I just wish it was something I can control my body to do since it seems to act on it's own…" he chuckled a little.

"All it takes some time to get control with a little blood flow sync with your body." She smiled slightly and giggled a little.

He chuckled. "Funny the first thing my newly formed hand touched since I was able to get it back was one of your boobs… And, I don't think there is anything in existence that can ever be as soft as what I felt."

"Hm, well you'll get more of it soon when I get out of the hospital soon. In the meantime you'll just have to behave yourself." She giggled.

"Speaking of which if I was to say this whole, mating thing in the near future has me nervous if not a little scared, what would you say?"

"I'd say I'll help every step of the way and since I'm a nurse I'll help you either way."

"But I don't want to hurt you." he spoke softly while holding her hand with his shaky left hand.

"You won't. Trust me I love you and you love me. You would never hurt me." She held his hand gently.

He sighed a little not really sure. She held his hand tighter trying to make him believe everything will be okay and kisses his hand a little.

"You really do have such soft kisses." he smiled.

"And you have rock solid hands. Do you ever moisturize your hands?" She asks and giggles.

"Not really…" he answered

"Well you should you if you ever want to hold my hand." She jokes a little.

"Oh…" he hung his head low a little.

"I was kidding sweetie. Loosen up." She says as she gently pokes his chin and giggled.

"Oh okay sorry…" he nodded. "Um I guess I should be going is there anything I can do for you before I go?"

"No, I'm fine. If I need anything. I'll let you know." She leans up and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you…" he gets up and kisses her softly on the cheek before leaving her room.

Zea was relieved to finally be able to get back aboard on the ship. The last time she was on it she was sick from her and Carter's first time and just left after getting some medicine. Now here she was coming back with a deeply sore back and still shaky legs. As strange as it was she missed the comfort of her bed in the engineer quarters.

As Genesis was helping escorting her into the ship, she already could see someone coming on.

"On come on Astok it just a little prank and for a noble reason to help Genesis learn about the importance and feeling love and sex." Darex was laughing.

"Are you shitting me, there was stains all over my office. Hell it's months and I'm still trying to clean up the mess you two made!" Astok yelled throwing things at Darex.

"What's going on with them?" Zea asks Genesis.

"It seems they are arguing over the sexual education vid they've made in Astok's office. I don't think Astok is very pleased." Genesis answers.

"Come on Astok take a joke will ya!" Darex was still laughing.

"Oh take a joke huh? So how is getting Krogan love stains all over my computer considered a damn joke?!" Astok yelled throwing something else at Darex.

"It was Amuya's idea!"

"Yes but it was you who made the fucking mess!"

"Her's got mixed in too. You've should've seen her squirt like a fountain and I left a surprise in the magazines too." Darex continues laughing.

"Yes I found that, and you're paying for them to be clean up, and any credits you make out of that porno all goes to me you over sized ass whipe!" Astok yells throwing another thing at Darex.

Anetti and Jolee enter to see Astok still going at it with Darex, forcing the Krogan to take cover behind a table.

"You don't mess with a man's magazines of research dumbass. That goes too far!"

"Wow, it's been a few months and he's still pissed about that?!" Anetti asked.

"Does Carter know about Darex and Amuya's prank on Astok?" Zea asked.

"I don't think so. Should someone tell him?" Jolee asks.

"Oh he knows already and get this, he laughed as much as this fat ass continues to laugh!" Astok commented as he threw another thing at Darex.

"Hey! Who are you calling fatass, Mr. Chickenbones?!" He asks angrily.

"The fatass who left love stains all over my office. If it is the last thing I do i will get revenge for this ya fatass with dumbass brain!" he threw something else at Darex actually hitting Darex in the head and knocking him out.

"Eh… is someone gonna help him up?" Zea asks curiously.

"Nah let them duke it out...who's up for a drink?" Jolee asked to which Anetti and Zea raised their hands.

"Alright I'm buying."

Jolee motioned them to follow as Anetti and Zea followed while Darex and Astok continued on fighting for the rest of the evening.


	53. Verminus: Pumped Up

Kerim had just arrived back on the Verminus after taking a ride from a taxi. He felt a little strange in a way seeing the ship after so long. Especially now with all the new changes to him and Jackson's death. He wouldn't tell anyone but he kind of like Jackson, after all he did help get Florolia off that world from Cerberus. His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly noticed Sivus waiting for him at the entrance.

"Oh, Commander Sivus I...didn't see you there...I'm sorry." Kerim answered sounding nervous for some reason.

Sivus scanned him for a moment, seeing all the changes and new look for the younger Turian. "New look?"

"Huh, oh um yeah…" Kerim nodded scratching his neck a little.

Sivus only nodded, he was still confined to an electric wheelchair because of his injuries to his knees and chest. Yet he did his best to stand up a little with the use of a cane to stand up.

"So Florolia tells me she's wanting children…" Sivus spoke.

That caused Kerim to sigh. "I know…"

"I don't see anything wrong with it. It's great for a woman at her age to have a child or two. Maybe not at this moment or anytime soon, but I am looking forward to having grandchildren."

Kerim didn't say anything, he just stayed silent for a moment. "Maybe…"

"Do you not love my daughter, Kerim?" He asks.

"I do, but, I just don't think now is a good time to be discussing stuff regarding that…"

"You're right. Not at this moment but still you two have to talk about this when you both have the chance."

"I guess, I don't know. Right now I need to get myself back in shape. See ya around…" Kerim nodded and walked past Sivus to enter the Verminus.

"See you soon then, Kerim."

"Before you go, got one question, why the sudden change of view. Thought you hated my guts for turning psychopath?"

"Hmph, I thought so too. I guess Florolia changed my mind since I met her. You can thank her for that."

He watched Sivus get back on his electric chair to get him to a closeby taxi driver to take him back to the hospital. He watched him leave before entering back aboard the Verminus. Once aboard he was a bit surprised to see Jade there waiting for him.

"Welcome back on board the Verminus, how do you feel?"

"Um, decent I guess…"

"That's great to know. Carter and the others are waiting for you in the workout room down at the armory."

Kerim nodded and made his way to the elevator to take down to the armory. While waiting he felt his hands tremble and shake relentlessly. He gripped his arms to try and stop but had some trouble. He didn't know why his body kept trembling so much as he kept struggling the more he tried to stop himself. Taking deep breaths he tries ignoring just in time for the the elevator to arrive at the armory. Carefully he made his way over to the workout room which to his surprise, he saw most of the Viper Team members there, Carter speaking with Ladia for some reason.

"So as your new N7 superior, I've been somewhat assigned to keep tabs on your training Ms. Ladia. Just do what you normally do and you'll do fine."

Carter and Ladia noticed Kerim entering before they continued.

"Ahh, Kerim back from the land of the dead I see and...sporting a new look and...new or old arm and leg back huh?"

"Yeah…" Kerim answered before sniffing the area. "What is that smell?"

"That is the smell of a Krogan sweating his ass off…" Ladia joked as Darex came in.

"Yep so big bad scary bad ass needs our help to pump him huh?" Darex smirked.

"Unfortunately yeah…" Kerim sighed annoyingly.

"Unfortunately I'll kick anyone's ass if word gets out of the armory." Darex answered.

"That you're trying to lose the pot belly?" Kerim asked.

"Pot belly, why you little…"

"Hey guys come on, Darex everyone know there's no such thing as pot belly for Krogans, especially you. And Kerim come on physical therapy and work out with be fun with your squad mates." Carter mentioned.

"Yeah that's why I dread it."

"I think it'll be fun to watch my commander work out and help his fellow friend in need." Zea giggled.

"I take your gonna help as well?"

"I'm helping you get back to help on your hand eye coordination, most of us is going to help you get back to shape on whatever you need fix on." She answered.

Kerim stared at them for a moment then looked back at Carter suspiciously. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Well I have to because all of you will soon be healed and back on your feet plus we need to get some blood flown through all of us." He answered.

Kerim only sighed. "Alright who I'm stuck with first."

Darex got right up in front of him flexing his enormous muscular body. "You're with me on getting some iron in those scrawny muscles."

Kerim just looked at him and just took his tank top off and tossed it aside. Showing Darex even after serious critical surgery, he was still decently in shape and in perfect Turian condition.

"Alright, let's see what you got." Kerim spoke seriously.

"Alright then. Let's do this." Darex smirked as he watched Kerim make his way over to the bench press, gets on his back and grabs the barbell with Darex spotting him.

"Think you can handle the extreme after getting your body reconstructed?" Darex asked mockingly.

"Just shut up and let's start." Kerim answered again seriously.

"Whatever sassy pants." Darex says as he helped grabbed barbells and began helping Kerim doing curls with it.

"Alright Kerim's going at it people place your bets." Astok announced as the rest of the team gathered round to see.

Ladia smacks the back of Astok's head being irritated. "Not this time, Ass-tok."

Kerim started out very well at first doing a normal hundred and ten pounds.

"Not bad a hundred ten, child's play, let's move it up to two thirty shall we?" Darex smirked.

"Quit your bragging and put the weights on." Kerim demanded.

Carter and Darex added weight to the Kerim's bar and continues to push up and down against his chest. Kerim growled a little from the added weight but continued to push the bar up and down if not going faster.

"Just one more push, Kerim and your done." Carter motions Kerim.

Kerim did just that and made the last push. "Well that was…"

"Five hundred." Kerim spoke bluntly.

"What?" Carter asked a little shocked if surprised to hear that.

"Enough with the holding back shit put five hundred." Kerim requested.

"Um, are you sure that's safe Kerim I mean, I know that you're now just back on your feet and all but…"

"Stop bullshinting me Carter and put the five hundred there." Kerim almost demanded.

"Kerim, let's not push it. You just came out of surgery." Carter alerted.

That made kerim stop as he looked at his commander. "Alright then what do you recommend sir?"

"At least drink some water." Carter says as he hands him a bottle of water.

Krim accepted and drunk the entire bottle down within a minute. "Now what?" he asked finishing and tossing the empty bottle aside.

"Now we take a break." Carter answers as he drinks some water.

"I ain't got time for a break." Kerim got up and made his way over to Don. "So what are you going to help me on?"

"Basic exercises, we're going to do some pull ups. I hold the record for doing three hundred chin ups." Don answered.

"And I would've beaten that record if you didn't cheat." Darex shouted.

"I didn't cheat it's just the chin up bars couldn't process all that krogan weight!" Don joked.

"I guess our men will never get over their stupid competitions." Ladia shakes her head while talking to Amuya.

"I guess not." Amuya noded.

"Alright Kerim I just...Kerim?" Don noticed Kerim placed heavy weights on his body and instantly jumped up to start doing chin ups.

"Shit Kerim." Don spoke sounding surprised that he added weights to himself.

Kerim just ignored him and grunted as he did the chin ups as fast as he could, already reaching fifty within a minute and a half.

"Kerim, I'm warning you. You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep this up." Carter warned seriously.

Kerim just kept on with the chin up. After doing around a hundred fifty he started to slow down but only a little.

"I think he's actually gonna try and break Don's record." Jolee mentioned.

Kerim ignored and continued on until he reached two fifty. He started slowing allot more but still kept pressing on.

"Oh shit he's fifty chins away from breaking your record Don, With weights strapped to him too." Astok commented.

Around reaching two ninety, the group counted down the chin ups he was doing as he tries to reach the goal.

"Kerim, stop now before you…" Just as Carter says that he drops the bar breaking Don's record but hurting himself in the process. "...hurt yourself."

Kerim was breathing heavily in pain as he was on his hands and knees breathing hard trying to catch his breath.

"Damn Don, he broke your record while wearing weights." Astok commented.

"Yeah, yeah...I know…"

Kerim slowly pushed himself back to his feet. "I don't stop until I drop and then keep going." he spoke in between breaths.

"You're about to drop now. Rest Kerim and that's an order." Carter ordered.

Kerim just ignored Carter's order but only the words. "So what's next?" he asked taking a seat to rest.

"Kerim, I'm serious. You just got out of surgery. Please just rest for the day. You've had enough." Carter answered.

"I can handle it sir, so what's next?"

"Well if you're that committed, CQC is next, all Viper members one on one challenge." Anetti answered.

Kerim looked at Anetti for only a brief moment. "Alright my first opponent?"

"Make that me." Jolee steps up first onto the mat.

He only looked at her for a moment before standing up and getting onto the mat. Popping his neck he just waited for the match to start.

"Alright three...two… annnnd…." Jolee threw the first punch yet Kerim easily dodged and used her momentum to put her in a painful armlock while pressing into a pressure point to cause her enough pain to tap out. "Alright, Alright I give, I give!" she yelled.

Kerim let's go of her as Anetti went over to Jolee, helped her up and carried her off the mat.

"You really are cocky sometimes." Anetti mentions to Jolee.

"Aren't I always?" Jolee asks sarcastically.

"Yes, you are." Anetti giggles.

"Not bad, Don, your up!" Axel spoke.

"Why me?" Don asked.

"Because it's funny as hell to see you get your ass kicked!" Astok answered.

"Son of a bitch." Don steps up to the mat and got in a boxing fighting stance as kerim didn't really seem to pay no attention let alone take Don seriously.

"You do know you're gonna get your ass kicked in one hit right?" Kerim asked him sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Well I'm not the kind to get knocked out in one hit because why would you want to ruin this pretty face?" He asks sarcastically.

As soon as the matched started, Kerim didnt even turn to face Don as he performed a lightning fast jab to Don's nose. Apparently powerful enough to cause Don to fall on his back gripping his nose in pain.

"Because that pretty face pisses me off." Kerim sighed annoyingly as Don just groaned and yelled in pain from his nose.

"Fucking shit, Kerim. Can't you take a damn joke?" Don asks while groaning in pain.

"Somebody get him to the infirmary." Carter ordered while rubbing his face.

Ladia obliged and walked over to help Don to his feet and help him over to the elevator to go to the infirmary.

"Next." Kerim requested.

Everyone looked at each other before Darex pushed the group aside to walk into the mat. Flexing his muscles until the veins bulged as he growled in excitement.

"What makes you think your gonna do anything worth shit?" Kerim asked Darex obviously more annoyed than intimidated by Darex.

"Enough to show you that Krogan can still kick ass like always." Darex answers with a grin.

Kerim just looked at him for a moment and turned to face him.

"You know what to prove what I'm capable of, I'm gonna let you take a lucky first hit. I promise I can take any hit you can dish at me and walk off like it was a breeze. Come on, give your best shot." the Krogan offered as he allowed himself to be unguarded.

Kerim quickly does a split and punches his opponent Darex in the groin. This attack took both Darex by surprise and caused him enough pain to let out a high pitched yell that lasted for a good long half a minute as he felt to his knees gripping his groin.

Carter laughed hysterically that nearly made him drop to the floor laughing as he was almost out of breath while the others begin laughing as well. Kerim hopped back to his feet but cringed heavily in pain from his hand.

"Damn…" he cursed softly as he felt he almost broke his hand.

Darex was in too much in pain to look at Carter as he could barely get up. "I think busted a nutt or two." he groaned with a high pitch voice.

"What are you bitching about you got two maybe three more to spare." Kerim growled annoyingly as he rubbed his hurt hand.

"Fuck you, Kerim." He cursed in his high pitched voice while groaning in pain.

"That Krogan is never gonna be right ever again." Astok commented while looking away as the scene looked too painful for him to watch.

"_In a way I kind of now feel sorry for him after a painful strike below the belt."_ Kriat commented in everyone's minds.

"Yep that's gonna scar him forever." Axel mentioned as well.

"Let me see if I can help him." Amuya offered walking over to Darex and tried helping him up to his feet. "Hey could someone help me please, he's a bit…heavy."

"Fine I'll help." Jolee offered walking over to Darex's other side and helped him walk to the elevator with Amuya.

"I can't believe you just sat there and laugh Carter." Darex growled still having trouble walking and having a high-pitched voice.

"Hey you were always the cocky one brother." He chuckled.

"So you were saying you could any hit I can dish at you and walk off like it was a breeze?" Kerim questioned.

"Lucky shot is all I'll say you asshole!" Darex yelled back in a painful high-pitched voice before Amuya and Jolee carried him off into the elevator.

"Okay, who's next now?" Axel asks.

Kerim only crossed his arms. "Anetti...you are aware of the other past times we've crossed paths ago back before we joined the Vipers."

"Yes I know, Kerim. Im well aware of that." Anetti answered.

Kerim remained silent, reaching for his back pocket to pull out a small throwing knife. Twirling it around his fingers a little before getting it into a proper throwing position. "Very well we start when the lights go off…"

"Now wait a minute what?" Carter asked but before he could get an answer, Kerim without taking his eyes away from Anetti throws the knife at the light switch. Hitting the off button perfectly and deadly accuracy and shutting the lights completely off. Blinding everyone in the dark.

"Hey how'd the Lights go off?" Axel asked.

"Scans indicating a very accurate throw on Kerim's part." Genesis mentioned.

"Shit I think I stepped on something!" Carter called out.

"_That is my foot."_ Kriat announced annoyingly.

"Sorry." Carter answered.

"I got ahold of something soft!" Astok mentioned.

"That's my ass you Bosh'tet!" Zea growled.

"Too bad I couldn't have it." Astok answered.

Zea uses her thermal scan from her mask and sees Astok grabbing her ass until she elbowed him in the face.

"Ouch…" Astok simply spoke.

"Zea, see if you can fix the lights over at where ever Kerim threw that knife at." Carter ordered.

"Sure Carter." Zea answers as she made her way to the circuit breaker.

She finds the damaged circuit breaker with Kerim's knife inside. When she tried pulling it out casually she found it to be pretty lodged in deep. So place both she places both hands on the the handle and pulls the knife with all her strength. It took sometime but she was able to pull it out. Luckily the on switch wasn't damaged but the off switch looked destroyed. So with a press of the on button the lights came back on.

To everyone's surprise Kerim and Anetti looked heavily bruised and beaten from what appears to be a brutal fist fight. Despite it appearing to appear to be a draw with both of them having their blades close to each other's throat. It was very obvious Kerim was the victor as Anetti was not where near as beaten and defeated as Kerim appeared.

"And that's the fifth time I've kicked your ass in the dark." Kerim smirked. "You maybe the best infiltrator of the Team. But I'm the Vipers' top Hand-to-hand combat and knife expert."

Anetti couldn't deny it, they may be at a draw but because of her more serious injuries from the fight. She would not react fast in time against Kerim. With a sigh she allowed her body to give out and collapse to the ground.

"Well Kerim, you beat the toughest members of the team." Carter says as he helps up Anetti.

"And I think I'm going to go lay down right now…" Kerim spoke having to limp all the way over to the elevator mostly due to how much he put his body through.

Luckily he grabbed his tank top on the way and puts it back on while the elevator takes him down to the hanger bay close to where his room was located. Stepping out he limped all the way down the long metal hallway. His body still shaking and trembling allot. Still it didn't bother him too much for him to arrive in his room. To his surprise he found Florolia in there waiting for him. Sitting on the edge of his bed with her broken leg laying on the bed under a soft pink pillow.

"Surprise." she smiled.

"What, what are you doing here I thought you still needed some more rest in the hospital?"

"No, from the all experiments I went through I'm used to abuse now. Besides the doctors did tell me that I'm at least well enough to recover in the ship. But what are you doing pushing yourself like that?" She asks.

"Well you know me, a lesson they always used to say in Black Watch. Keeping pushing until your body completely gives out." he nodded taking a seat.

"That doesn't make any sense sweetie. You're already hurt enough from the Citadel. Don't make it worse for yourself." She answered.

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Yeah I guess you're right…" he left arm and right leg continued to tremble and shake continuously. Enough to make him try and grab onto it with his right hand to try and stop himself but it wouldn't stop.

She then held his hand gently comforting him as it makes him arm stop shaking making him look up at her and smiles slightly. She smiles back as his new arm raises up and holds her hand finally getting control of his arm.

"Sorry, it's been twelve years since I've been without my original arm and leg. Kind of feels strange and nerves you know, having difficulty adjusting…"

"I know, if you ever feel like this again. You can always come to me and I'll help you cope this. I will always be there for you."

He smiled and leaned his head to softly touch her's. "You know, I'm still trying to get some feeling back into it." he mentioned before he slowly reached forward and planted his lips onto hers.

She lets him plant his lips onto hers to allow both their lips to be locked in place. They both moaned a little from the kissing as Kerim's left hand slowly begins slowly sliding down to her breasts making her moan more. Florolia does the same with her hand only except it slides down from his chest to his crotch area as she feels quite a large package, making her hand dig into his pants. He in return slipped his tongue into her mouth and wrestled along with her's. Taking her by surprise as he gripped one of her breasts hard with his left hand and gripped her bubble ass cheeks with his other through her clothing. She lets it happened and decides to put a pillow on the floor. Resting her foot there so she may sit in his lap cowgirl style while still kissing him. Yet without any of the two turians knowing Carter stumbles onto them.

"Kerim? Florolia?" Carter asked interrupting them.

Immediately the two realize Carter was at the door entrance watching them. Their faces both blushed a deep bluish purple blush as Kerim quickly helps Florolia back onto his bed. "This is not what it looks like." he told him nervously.

"Yeah, I need a closer look at his arm and leg. You know close analysis…" Florolia answers blushing deeply.

"Uh- huh, so are you eligible to come aboard the Verminus Florolia. What did the doctors' say about your leg?"

"Um it will take allot of time for it to make a recovery and then there will be some physical therapy and such. But they did say I can rest and recover on the ship as long as I don't do any on the field combat medical stuff." she spoke.

"That's great to hear because we'll be leaving soon from the Citadel. So hopefully everyone will be good to go and one last thing… lock the door if you guys get into it." Carter answered as he walks out of the room.

"You're still an asshole sir!" Kerim called out.

"Well you know me." Carter smiled and chuckled as he walked out of the room.

Kerim made sure to close and lock the door once Carter was out of the way. "So, where were we?" Kerim asked.

"We were just gonna get into business." Florolia answered.

"Alright but not too deep into it. I don't want to hurt you and I want to save the into business for when we're both well." he smiled, crawling on top of her in his bed as he kissed her lips once more.

"Of course, Florolia." Kerim answered.

Kerim then lays down next to her and once again got into the moment with Florolia and him moaning a little. Again he placed his hand to grip one of her breasts once more. Something that made her moan loudly in his mouth as they kissed as deeply as they could, wrapping their tongues around one another in their mouths. Her eyes shot up and she let out a loud 'eep' when he felt a hand softly rub in between her legs through her clothing.

Without knowing Sivus appears in behind them in his hologram form watching them in the act. "I see you two have already hooked up." Sivus spoke, interrupting them quietly.

Both of their eyes shot open fast as Florolia let out a small scream as she quickly sat up as Kerim got off her fast.

"Daddy!" she screamed slightly in fear as she saw him crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that sweetie!" Sivus says surprised a little.

"Um sir uh…." Krim was a little speechless, knowing now Sivus would now kill him for touching his youngest daughter at secret dirty places.

"Mind telling me what your doing with my daughter?" He asks trying to hold in his anger.

"Well, um, I guess I got a little carried away with her…" he confessed.

"A little?" He asked.

"Well if I went anymore we wouldn't be wearing clothes right now." Kerim blushed.

"Yeah, I suggest you would stop talking to me while touching my daughter. If you don't mind." He asks.

"Yes sir, so, how can I help you?"

"The Turian Councilor Sparatus would like to have a word with you." Sivus mentioned before his hologram disappeared as a Hologram of Sparatus appeared.

"Greetings Kerim. I don't suppose you're too busy at this moment." Sparatus asked.

"No sir, how can I help you?" Kerim asked questionably.

"Desyrus Kerim, your actions in the Citadel will forever be written down as one of the most heroic stands against an enemy of the Turian Empire. Primarch Victus is deeply grateful for your role in the protection of his granddaughter from being further harmed by Cerberus hands. For your heroic deeds it is my my highest honor to grant you the rank of Specter." Sparatus commented.

Kerim's eyes widen a little and his jaw dropped slightly. "Huh?"

"Honey, didn't you get that? They gave you a rank of Specter. You're a Specter now!" Florolia answered.

Kerim was still having a hard time to process this. His mind wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. "But you removed me from the slot to become a Specter after I got handicapped because of Cerberus."

"Yes but it seems you have recovered since then and Primarch Victus has decided to re-establish your enrollment to being a Spector."

Kerim heard the words but he was not sure if they were true or not. Just sitting there looking dumbfounded he just continued to listen in.

"You will be granted all the authority and perks of the Spectators and will receive command under the mentorship of your current Commander, Isaac Carter. We in the Council wish you and Commander the best of luck on your missions and look forward to hearing your progress." Sparatus spoke once more before his hologram cut off.

"I think I need a drink." Kerim mentioned.

"Then let's go celebrate and tell Carter you got promoted to Specter." Florolia answered with a smile.

Kerim nodded, helping Florolia up and into her electric wheelchair. He held her hand with his left hand as they moved side by side to make their way to the bar.


	54. Akuze: Harsh Memories

Kerim stood in the armory of the ship. Staring at his new equipment now shipped over to his just recently. His new suit consisted of a standard issue Turian Ghost Infiltrator armor. The only difference it had was it was black with red lines instead of the usual dark blue with yellow lines. Other features include his helmet being customized to have intimidating, vaguely skull-like red glowing eye slits slanted into a death glare for the visor. Finally he had a Specter emblem on the chest piece's left breast.

His mind was snapped back into reality when he felt Carter pat him on the had all of his armor on except his helmet. "I see you got new toys, Kerim." Carter spoke.

"Yeah, got promoted to the Specters yesterday…" he nodded

"I know. I heard there was going to be another Specter on my ship." He answered with a smile.

Kerim nodded just a little.

"You okay, Kerim. You seem nervous." Carter asks worryingly.

"Maybe, I don't know. I always wanted to be a Specter. Thought I forever lost that chance after Cerberus crippled me. Now all of a sudden I got what I always wanted. But not like this…" Kerim sighed rubbing his left wrist some.

"Hey I never thought to be Specter either. I thought of myself as just another soldier on the front line. It's quite funny, Kerim you're like another brother to me. Having events we never thought to happen to us and more if you think about it." Carter answered as he looks at his own helmet.

"I guess…" he agreed before he started putting his new armor on. As he was doing this, he placed his new helmet on him and walked over to Ladia who had just finishing placing the last of her new N7 armor on and loading her new N7 weapons.

"Well look at you Ladia. I see you got presents too. I'm glad you got into N7 now. How you feel about it?" Carter asks.

"I feel like Christmas came early this year." she happily spoke while loading her new sniper rifle up.

"It's amazing to see you rise in your ranks. Now you two with better equipment you can be better on the battlefield."

"You can say that again." Ladia happily agreed.

Kerim eventually walked up to them now fully suited in his new armor and equipped with his new weapons. Consisting of a Turian Phaeston Assault Rifle, a Turian Krysae Sniper Rifle, and dual silenced M-3 Predator pistols.

"Nice set you got there, Kerim." Ladia complimented.

"Thank you…" Kerim answered sounding a little shy for a change.

"So what's got your tongue Kerim?" Jolee asked now fully equipped and read with her gear.

"Nothing…" he answered.

"Come on, Kerim. I treat everyone like a family, including you. So tell me what's eating you up?" He asked.

Kerim just shrugged. "I guess just me not yet fully used to my organic arm and leg yet."

"Don't worry, Kerim. It took long enough for me to get used to my new hand so it'll be the same for you." Carter answered.

"So what's the mission?" Kerim asked wanting to change the subject.

"We're dropping down to an old Cerberus research facility. We got reason to believe they may have jump started the place again for either restarting the experiments or are just looking around for any clues of stuff from behind." Carter informed.

"And our mission is to shut the place down for good?" Kerim asked.

"Yes, simple as that. So are you ready to test out that arm?" Carter asked.

"Yeah…" he nodded but as Kerim was walking off Ladia quietly whispered over to Carter.

"Um sir, you think it's okay to bring him. This is the place where Cerberus forced him to kill his father and older brother as well as put him through an entire year of torture and stuff. He may still have PTSD of this place."

Carter rubbed his eyes realizing it now. "Maybe you should stay behind on this one, Kerim." he suggested.

"Why?" Kerim asked quietly.

"Because the Cerberus facility is on… Akuze." He hesitatingly answered.

"I know…"

"You do?"

"Yeah, don't mind me. Just visiting another place…" Kerim suggested.

"I still suggest you stay back on this, Kerim." Carter insisted.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me sir."

"Alright then but I'm having Ladia watching over you just in case."

"Okay…"

With in agreement they four stepped into the Dragonfly and fly off down into Akuze. Jolee whispers over to Carter as Kerim just stared outside the window watching their descent from the Verminus to Akuze.

"Sir, maybe we should turn around and let Kerim stay, this place is the source of what drove him to turn into the blood thirsty killer his file used to say he was." Jolee whispered.

"Yes I know but he said he was going to be okay but in case Ladia is watching over him. If anything goes wrong she'll take him back to the ship." Carter whispered back.

"Yeah good luck with that…" Jolee whispered as their ship now entered the atmosphere of the planet and soon made a quick landing on the surface.

The entire time Kerim didn't say anything just kept staring outside the window of the ship.

Moments later they land onto the hangar docking bay while in cloak so they wouldn't get spotted from any possible lookouts. Strangely the place looked as deserted as a building could get.

"I know my way around this place. If they're trying to restart it or find some back up information, it'll be in the file room located at the deepest parts of the room." Kerim mentioned getting up from his seat like the others.

"How do you know that?" Ladia asked.

Kerim was quiet for a short moment. "Because for a whole year this was the building I rotted in and had to tear my way through Cerberus forces to escape…"

"I see. Alright Vipers, move out." Carter ordered.

Acting fast, Ladia rushed over to the door and hacked through it's lock before opening it with her omni-tool. Instantly they see torn up bodies of Cerberus soldiers all over the place that looked to be many years old.

"My God...what the hell did this?" Jolee asked almost horrified at the many dead bodies all over the place.

"I did…twelve years ago." Kerim answered.

"Alright I know but let's keep moving, shutdown the facility and get out. Got it?" Carter mentions.

The group nodded and proceeded inside, having to step over the many different dead bodies still scattered all over the place with dried blood smeared on the way.

"Spirits Kerim, what did you do to them?" Ladia asked a little disgusted by all the old dead corpses spread across the floor.

"The better question would be would did I not do. I only had one arm and one leg at the time and I was blood crazed mad and desperate to escape this place." Kerim answered taking leading and stepping over the bodies.

"Stay focus, Vipers. Kerim how far do we have to go?" Carter reminded.

"We got a long walk I'll say that much."

"Alright then. Double time." Carter ordered.

The team began move a little more quicker but still avoiding the deceased Cerberus soldiers around the them.

"Strange, I remembered this place being more...active with the power…" Kerim sighed. "Guess that's what twelve years of no check ups can do to a place…"

"Well we should be lucky enough to get through this and get out. I'm already creeped out enough as it is." Ladia answered.

"Trust me, you have no idea the kind of shit they did here. This place looks somewhat peaceful now compared to what it used to be…"

"I don't think I want to know what they did here." Ladia answers a little shaken.

"Imagine what they did to your sister but pretty much every room you see around here they were doing that to random people…" Kerim answered.

"That's enough, Kerim. Ladia doesn't need to hear that." Carter interrupted.

"Sorry sir…" Kerim answered.

The group continued to march down the hallway, occasionally making left and right turns as if going through a labyrinth maze in a way. As the more they moved down the hall the less amount of bodies they saw.

"Well at least there aren't that many bodies around…" Jolee commented.

"That's because I tried escaping through hiding around in the darkness after I shut the power. Whenever a guard was in the way, I picked them off one by one from the shadows and I honestly forgot what I did with the bodies." Kerim answered.

"How far are we now, Kerim?" Carter asks.

"I think we're half way there, through this prison door, this is where they kept their most important prisoners to experiment and interrogate." Kerim pointed out as he opened the door with his bare hands. After which his left arm started hurting from that, still he shook it off and kept on.

Inside was a large circular room with a restraining seat in the middle followed by various old T.V. screens as well as a table filled with various surgical tools and stuff.

"What is this place?" Jolee asked.

Kerim stared at the restraining seat, his emotions unreadable because of his helmet but he walked over and gently rubbed it for some reason.

"Kerim?" Carter asked yet Kerim didn't answer he just stared at it not saying anything.

"Kerim!" Ladia called out to him and snapped him out of it. "What's wrong?"

Kerim was silent for another moment but he eventually answered. "This is the room where they kept me, the same room where they made me kill my father and brother…"

Carter placed his hand on Kerim's shoulder. "I knew this would be trouble. Ladia, take him back to the ship." Carter ordered.

"I'm okay sir, I can handle it." Kerim spoke.

Carter sighs deeply "Alright but any sense of outbursts from this. I'm sending you back to the Verminus. Okay?"

"Commander I have urgent news to report!" Genesis spoke in their helmets over the mic.

"Go ahead, Genesis." Carter answered.

"I have decrypted the message that we signed in from this place that we believed that Cerberus were there. Sir Cerberus are nowhere to be found, the message did not come from them, this was a trap."

Instantly all the power comes back on in the facility and the doors all lock behind them sealing them shut in the room.

"Fucking hell…" Jolee mumbled.

"Kerim…you've come home at last, we've missed you." they heard a voice over from the loudspeaker in the room. The sound of the voice made Kerim's body shiver in fear.

"It's not possible…" Kerim spoke. Turning sharply to the T.V. screen that showed a finely dressed bald human with a small brown beard and glasses.

"It's been far too long, twelve years was it?"

"I killed you a long time ago how are you still alive after what i did to you?" Kerim asked, sounding actually scared for once.

"An answer you'll just have to come find for yourself, that is if you'll survive that long." the bald human spoke before the T.V. screen cuts off. Leaving Kerim shaking in absolute fear, something no one ever expected from him.

"I killed that man, twelve years ago. I watched him die with my own eyes, how could he survive that?" Kerim asked now panicking a little.

"What do we do now?" Jolee asked.

"Calm down, Kerim. We'll deal with him." Carter says trying to calm him down.

"Dr. Lawrence Bastion. He was the head of this facility. I killed him, I killed him twelve years ago but that was him…" Kerim spoke.

"Kerim, listen to me. I know you're seeing something you haven't seen in a long time but right now I need you to pull yourself together. Ladia, work on the door."

Kerim shook his head a little. "Yes sir, sorry sir."

"It's okay. Come on I need you right now if we're gonna get him." Carter says as he helped Kerim up.

Instantly the door suddenly opened. "Um, I didn't do that." Ladia commented.

They started hearing moans and growls from the darkness of the room. Something or someone was walking it way towards them. After several minutes of waiting, what took the four by surprise was it was on the Cerberus soldiers Kerim killed twelve years ago walking towards them, clearly heavily installed with reaper tech.

"You gotta be kidding me. They're making zombie soldiers out of reaper tech now?" Jolee commented.

"Vipers engage!" Carter ordered as they all took cover and opened fired.

The cerberus reaper zombie just kept walking towards them even after having one of it's arms shot off and one of its legs shot off. It was like no matter how many times they shot it nothing was killing the thing. Eventually Ladia activated her Omni-Bow and fired a armor piercing arrow through it's head, killing it instantly.

"Be advised, shoot them in the head. Only way to take them down for good." Carter mentioned.

"Are they just stealing from horror movies now?" Jolee asked.

"These people did not have reaper tech last time I was here. This is all new and recent, someone came down here and stuck reaper tech in all the dead bodies left here." Kerim spoke as he walked over and observed the recently dead Cerberus reaper zombie.

"Obviously Cerberus. Take them down!" Carter ordered as the team began to open fire at the more approaching Cerberus reaper Husks. Being sure to aim for the head to one shot kill them.

"Everyone activate your Incendiary Ammo!" Carter ordered as every activates incendiary ammo and began opening fire onto the Husks making them burn as they kept pressing onto them.

"This should be easy to kill them." Jolee spoke.

"I have an idea…" Kerim answered after shooting one Husks' head off.

"And that is…"

Before Carter could finish Kerim activated his new dual omni-blades while cloaking. Immediately one by one Husks were being sliced and torn to pieces. Parts of them flying all over the place as Kerim tore through them while remaining cloaked, thus causing mass confusion among the Husks. Giving Carter, Ladia, and Jolee the chance they need to shoot down any husks Kerim was tearing to pieces with their ammo. Clearing out the Cerberus husks within moments.

"Move Vipers! If we're gonna get our answer then we need to get that doctor." Carter ordered.

Kerim decloaks in front of them while deactivating his omni-blades. "Sorry I had to resort to that. But the only place the doc could be is very close by."

"Don't worry about your resorts. Right now we need that doctor. So where could he go?" Jolee asks.

Kerim motioned them to follow them, leading them down the hallway that was already cleared of Cerberus husks sliced to pieces thanks to Kerim's dual omni-blades. Making his way over to a large metal door at the end of the room.

"Alright let me just…"

Kerim sliced the door open before Ladia could even finish her speech let alone start hacking the door. "Or we could do that."

Stepping into the room, they had expected to see the scientist yet all they saw was the same scientist's dead body laying on a chair. Exactly the way Kerim left the body after appearing as if Kerim had sliced his legs off and left him to bleed out.

"Jesus Kerim you did kill this guy!" Jolee spoke having to turn around to avoid puking.

"I cut this guy's legs off and sat there and watched him die from bleeding out." Kerim walked over to the corpse and inspected it a little. Yet it quickly came to life as a Husks, revealing it's reaper tech infected eyes.

Yet Kerim easily shoved it off him and pulled out a pistol to shoot the husk dead until it's head was shot completely off.

"So then what did we just saw? Security footage? Illusions?" Ladia asks curiously.

Kerim looked over to the security controls, tapping into the records and information of everything that went on with the place. When he finished he tapped the side of his helmet. "This is Kerim of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance I have vital Cerberus information now transferred onto the Verminus ready to deliver to the Council on orders." Kerim spoke before turning around to walk away.

"Wait what about the doctor and this place?" Carter asked.

"I killed and buried the monsters here years ago. All there's left now is ruins infested with Reaper tech . We have a mission complete, returning to the ship sir." Kerim spoke while walking off.

The three watched him walked off and followed him back to the dragonfly and return to the Veriminus. Much later on they have returned into space as Carter was holo room speaking with Admiral Hackett.

"Kerim has told me that he has sent you the information about the station. Were you able to receive it?" Carter asks.

"Yes it was just forward to us after the council was through looking into it. I've seen some bad stuff in my time Carter, but never like this. It's no wonder Kerim didn't snap from all of that."

"Yeah, and I thought dealing with Reapers ten years ago was bad but that was just all messed up what Cerberus were doing prior to the arrival of the Reapers."

"Luckily we found a little piece of the puzzle of what Cerberus is really trying to do. We'll inform you later once we have decrypted it, in the meantime you will have tasks added to your inbox to keep you busy till then. Hackett out." Hackett's saluted before he vanished.

Meanwhile Kerim was just in his normal tank top and camouflage pants at the ship's bar. Sitting quietly at the bar table looking sad as he drunk a few sips from his Turian Brandy.

"Kerim?" he heard Florolia's soft voice ask from behind but he didn't turn he just sat there with his head hung low. Still he at least turned his left when she saw him come up to him in a electric wheelchair

"Sorry I'm just trying to not let all that get to me…" he took another soft sip from his drink.

"It's okay." She answered and scooted up next to him.

"Do you want me to get you anything, or do you want to go somewhere?" he asked sounding concerned.

"No, it's okay. I kinda just want to sit here with you right now. That is if you don't mind…" She answered.

"Oh no, no, no of course I don't mind." he spoke. "If anything I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, I'm glad to have you here too. I heard about… what happened over there…" She spoke softly and held his hand gently.

He was silent for a moment as he took another drink and sighed. "Sorry you had to hear all that."

"No don't be. I'm just glad to hear your okay. I know we both can relate but… you don't have to be alone on this. If anything bothers you, you can always come to me and talk. I'm always a good listener." She spoke softly and leaned her head onto his arm.

"You know, I think I need that right now." he took another sip of drank and scooted up closer to her.

"Sure what is it?"

"Nothing." he leaned his head gently on hers and wrapped his other arm around her. "I just want to not let what happened get to me just being with you to talk to is all I could ask."

Florolia can only do is just smile because she knows that this is what he really needed and so did she. So they spent their hours together talking to each other about their feelings and about what they have in common to their hearts content.


	55. Crew: Catch up

Down at the bar, Carter sat by himself to just have a drink to himself a little. Usually he didn't drink that much but he figured it wouldn't kill him to have a drink or so to himself. Yet as he sat there and just enjoyed his drink he kept wondering about that mysterious Asari back on Thessia, the one who could apparently control Reapers. Was she maybe working for Cerberus or was she doing all of this for personal goals. If it's personal goals, then what are those goals? None of the pieces he was making were putting together very well in all of this. Either way he knew he and team were going to have to deal with her sooner or later. Yet according to reports he got from the Asari Councilor, when he submitted the report to them, she had Asari Commandos sent immediately to the area only to find she had disappeared.

With a sigh he took another drink of his whisky and rubbed his face a little in frustration, not sure how he can figure out what's going on.

"Since when do you started drinking without me?" he heard his all too familiar Quarian girlfriend's voice ask him as she walked up and took a seat.

"Before I ever had a quarian with me." He answered and chuckled a little.

She placed a order real quick which came fast in the form of human brandy with a straw. "I take it you're feeling a little stress from work?"

"A little… It's just I can't put my finger on how Cerberus and that Asari on Thessia connect. It's messing with my head." He answers as he takes another sip.

Inserting the straw into her mask she took a small sip. "Well if it's stressing you out so much it's best not think on it and deal with something else. Which by the way, Darex wanted to see you real quick regarding a thing he wants to do and wants your permission on."

"I'll bet it'll be something ridiculous like always. Where is he?"

"He's in the infirmary getting a check up from both Dr. Kayla and Astok."

"Alright then." He answers as he pays for both drinks and got up from his seat. "You wanna come along or are you gonna drink without me?" He asks.

"I'll drink without you, i got to meet with someone in a bit, go have fun." she waved at him while taking another sip from her straw.

He chuckled and walked over to the elevator and taps a button to bring the elevator to his level. The elevator comes to him as he enters it and takes him to another level where the infirmary is. He arrives to the level and walks over into the room. A little confused at what was going on as he saw Darex in patient clothing as Kayla was checking on him as if he was maybe sick or something while Astok was working on the computer scanning what appeared to be some blood samples from the Krogan.

"Can I at least have my pants back? It's frickin cold." the Krogan asked.

"Sorry, still need to do some more tests and such. And in just a moment I'm going to take a tissue sample." Astok commented.

"Ugh… fine. I'm already freezing my ass off." He groaned.

"So what's going on here?"

"Ahh Carter just in time we're doing a check over on Darex to see and remove any possible traces of the old genophage that could still be in his bloodstream." Astok answered.

"And why are you guys doing this, thought the Genophage was cured already."

"Yes but Darex insists that he be tripled checked." Kayla answered.

"And Darex is there a good reason why?" Carter asked with his arms crossed.

"Yeah but you'll probably laugh at me."

"Laugh at what? What could possibly be funny about traces of the genophage?" He asks.

"Well, I'm doing this because. Well let's just say I'm going to be going on a double date next time we get back on the Citadel."

"And who are you double dating with?" He asks more curiously.

"I'm going to be going on a date with Amuya and a female Krogan friend of her's." he sighed.

Carter snickered at him trying to hold his laugh in. "You do know that's not how double dates work right?"

"Look, me and Amuya... wants kids so to speak. Thing is, I would like some children who are born Krogan but you know Asari can't produce any non Asari children. So Amuya suggested I meet with a female Krogan friend of her's. And...I'm getting this check up just in case of possibilities of Genophage traces still maybe lingering in there you know…"

"Well I guess that's understandable."

"You know Darex you always tells us about your mother and such but we don't hear that much about your father. Please, got anything to share regarding him?" Kayla asked.

Darex sighed. "Well my father survived the genophage situation like immune to it. So he was lucky from that but my father wasn't so lucky with the Rachini. He was leading an assault on them but they outsmarted him and killed every member of his squadron… including my father."

"So it didn't bother you that time we saved the rachni Queen?" Astok asked making the finishing touches and preparing some surgical tools.

"It did. I wanted to tear an egg out of her but I didn't want to start another war with the Rachini and get blamed for it."

"Darex, you know she suffered enough already. You saw first hand what Cerberus were doing to her unborn children back on that mission in Horizon." Carter mentioned.

"Yes I know that but that was before I saw that horror show. I couldn't help but feel related to the unborn children and dead mothers on us from the damn genophage." Darex answered.

"So you admit you've let your old grudge with the Rachni go huh?"

"Why is that a bad thing? To see a Krogan have sympathy?" Darex asks.

"It's not a bad thing, just wanted to know if you moved on from that now seeing as how they've suffered almost similar to how you've suffered in a way." Carter admitted.

"Well you know now and I have moved on. I lost my father to them but the Queen has lost probably countless amounts of her children over these years. No one deserves to have their children taken away from them just to experiment on them like what we saw. That was just barbaric."

"By the way Darex, it's time for me to take that tissue sample, Carter you may want to leave the area because this will require a tissue sample from where the sun don't shine." Astok mentioned turning around with a surgical knife.

"Well Darex wanted me for something but I guess it can wait. Come see me at the bar when you're done, Darex." Carter says as he walked out of room.

"Wait hold on Carter! Astok can't you just put me to sleep for that or something?!" He heard Darex try shouting before hearing a loud painful yell from inside.

Carter heard the painful yelling from Darex almost feeling the pain as continued back to the bar. On his way to the elevator he spotted Kerim in carrying a plate with a egg omelet with cheese and spices as well as some orange juice.

"Kerim?"

"Hey Carter, would I regret it if I asked what the hell is that scream?"

"Oh that's Darex. Just getting a tissue sample." He answered.

"Right I don't think I want to know now. Going down?"

"Yeah." He answered as he walked over to the elevator with Kerim. Carter curiously looked at the breakfast tray Kerim was holding as he pressed the button floor level he needed to go. "What's all that for?" He asked curiously.

"Um, is it true what they say that women like breakfast in bed?" the Turian asked with a small blush on his face.

"Oh, I see. Yes, it's quite frankly true. Women do love it when men make breakfast in bed." Carter smiled and chuckled.

"It was just something Axel suggested since he used to make breakfast in bed for his late wife all the time. So does it work and have you made breakfast for Zea yet?"

"Well Zea can't exactly eat solid food but yes I have once or twice." He answered.

"And it worked?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Well hopefully my cooking isn't bad...at least I hope not…" Kerim sighed as the elevator stops at his floor destination.

"Can't be that bad."

"Darex ate a few of my stuff yesterday, made him run to the bathroom." Kerim answered.

"Come on, it's not the cooking that counts. It's the curiosity. That's what matters to a woman." Carter answered before waving him good luck as the elevator shuts.

With a sigh he slowly made his way over to Florolia's room and knocked on the door seeing as it was shut closed. "Hey it's me just wanting to check up on ya and your leg a little…"

"Oh I'm okay, Kerim. You think you can come back later?" She answers yelling through the door.

"Uh well I had a surprise for you, is everything okay?" he asked sounding worried.

"No, I'm okay. Just need a little privacy."

"Um for what?"

"Never mind!"

That caused the Turian to raise an eyebrow. "Seriously, what's going on in there?"

"I told you, Kerim. There's nothing wrong. Now please, go away."

"Alright that does it I'm coming in."

"Wait-"

Keirm tapped his Omni-tool and hacked into her security system to unlock the door swiftly. Before he could open the door all the way Florolia covered herself under her blanket hiding her exposed breasts until he came in. She gave a small smile when he entered.

"Hi…"

"What the hell was going on?" Kerim asked looking at her slightly confused.

"Oh nothing. Nothing is going on. Is there something you want Kerim?" She smiled nervously.

"Um…" Kerim looked away nervously and showed her the breakfast he made. "They say women like breakfast in bed."

"And it's very true. Thank you, Kerim." She smiled and blushed a little until he heard a buzzing sound.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Kerim asks curiously.

"Hm, I don't hear anything." Florolia lies as she quickly hides something under her pillow and chuckled nervously.

Kerim was too busy setting her food down close to her to notice her actions. When he turned to look at her that was when he noticed the three pink feathers tied on the silver colored bands around the left cheek-fringe on her face. Something she must've added new to her looks or something. He also noticed grey freckles across the skin beneath her eyes, something he never noticed until now.

"Huh wow, those look good on you, what made you think to try that?" he asked softly rubbing her cheek gently.

"Oh, you like them? I just thought… I don't know, to try something new." She blushes deeply.

"And this is gonna sound weird, but I just realized that you got cute freckles on your face…" he smiled.

She gasped and blushed deeper with a dark blue shade wanting to kiss him badly but doesn't want to jump the gun. "T-Thank you…"

"I think they make you look cuter." he winked at her.

"Thank you, sweetie." She answered with a even harder blush.

"So let's just check your leg real quick and we'll see if my cooking improved." Kerim mentioned as he reached over to pull the covers off to check her leg.

She pulled the cover away from him. "Oh no, that's okay. My leg is fine." She answered and smiled nervously.

"Can I at least see how it looks?"

"Uh… okay then." She answered as she pulls the cover up but only up to her cast leg.

"Alright let's see here." he softly picked her leg up and sat it on his lap to start inspecting it a little. When he touched it slightly she cringed heavily from the pain. "You okay?"

"Oh I'm okay. Just getting the pain out is all." She answered but she was more worried about her exposed womanhood.

"I see, well maybe I'll leave it alone for now and see how my cooking improved." he spoke now letting her leg back under the covers and setting her plate of breakfast in front of her.

"Oh thank you, Kerim." She smiled as she picked up a fork, picked at the omelet and began eating it. Though it had a great taste to it, her eyes immediately shot open at how spicy it was and quickly gulped down some orange juice.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay sweetie. I think you may have put too much hot sauce into the omelet." She panted a little from the hot sauce.

"Well at least it's not making you run to the bathroom like it made Darex run to the bathroom." he sighed.

She bursts out laughter finding it funny. "So spicy food runs right through him huh?"

"Um Actually I didn't use spicy food I was just trying to learn how to cook and I asked him to try it and after taking a few bites he puked. Said it tasted good but it made his stomach sick." he shrugged.

"Well that doesn't make sense." She added.

"I don't know." Kerim sighed in response and just laid down on her bed next to her. "You smell so nice…" he smiled a little.

"Oh you noticed that too. Thank you." She giggled.

"Why the sudden additions, perfume, feathers?"

"Well I was hoping you would notice it and that… you would like more. That's why I added these things. I know what you're thinking like I'm acting like a schoolgirl trying to get your attention. It's silly I know." She answered with her head down.

"Hey it's okay I like them and I think you make them pretty…" he nodded ad closed his eyes some. "I need to get some sleep, mind if I sleep here next to you…"

"Oh sure." She smiled a little.

She fixes her shirt and panties quickly underneath the sheets before he notices anything as he slowly falls asleep alongside with her making her smile a little. While in his sleep his hand began reaching out for something to comfort like a pillow until he grabbed something large and soft. Accidently grabbing her large breasts, causing her to blush deeply feeling him grab her breasts. She wanted to moan but couldn't because it could wake him, so she decided to let it happen. She wanted him to feel a bit more comfortable, so she decided to gently bring his head onto her breasts to use as pillows and falls asleep along with him.

After waiting at least a minute or so on the elevator, Carter was able to make it back to the bar area of the ship. To his surprise however he saw Zea talking with a Quarian via hologram on her Omni-tool. To his shock it was her ex boyfriend Vaator and from the sounds of things they sounded like they were having a nice chat.

"Prison isn't that bad honestly. I've been getting allot of people asking me for chances for early releases and stuff but I always turn them down. I just want to serve my time in here and move on. I've done enough harm so it's better this way, me being here, I don't want to hurt no one else."

"Well I'm just glad to see that you're okay but you know you've learned your lesson. Even I think you should at least get half of your sentence." She answered.

"No, If any I deserve double time if not triple."

"Well at least you're okay. Hey, what happen to that bosh'tet Asari commando you hired? Is she in there with you?" She asks curiously.

"They finally caught that bitch and she's serving life sentence somewhere else. Fuck I'm such a terrible guy." he lowered his head onto his hands and sighed sadly.

"Look I know you've done terrible things but you're on your way to redemption, to redeeming yourself. I know you'll get through this so please don't think that. For me, please." She asks considerably.

"I don't think I deserve it…" he answered.

"Believe me, Vaator. I know you're a good person and you still you are."

"Even after all I've done?"

"Sometimes even good people have done worse things and at the end of it they come out a good like a fresh fruit. You… you're starting off fresh when you get out."

He was silent for moment but he did takes his hands off his helmet. "So how're you and Carter doing?"

"We're doing well actually. Me and Carter are doing great. I never felt so close to a commander like him before. He's kind, sweet, caring, helpful and understandable. Almost like you when we first met."

"No, he's a much better man than me. I was never like him and I don't think I'll ever be like him."

"You can, Vaator. You just have to change your ways and let me be an example that you'll find someone out there. Okay?"

"I don't know Zea I'm mean...I guess, anyrate my free time is up, they want to offer me another reduce sentence offer for some reason. I don't see why still thank you for this chat and forgiving me for all the shit I've caused. I'm glad we can at least stay good friends…"

"Yes, it's the least thing I can do for you. Goodbye, Vaator. See you soon."

His hologram soon cuts off shortly after their goodbyes.

"So your old boyfriend is on a road to redemption but doesn't feel like he deserves it." Carter asked taking a seat next to her.

"Yes, he thinks since everything he's done to me. He feels like doing his full time sentence if not more but I just don't see him deserving any of that. I mean maybe only half of it." Zea answered honestly.

"Well he may get a chance at getting a earlier release or so by maybe helping us in the fight against Cerberus. I mean the Council has been at talks about starting another team to help cover more ground."

"Yeah, good luck trying to find a team leader who's just as good as you are." She giggled.

"They actually thought about having Irene lead the team."

"Your female clone?"

"Yep."

"I thought so. Hopefully she is different now since the attack on the Citadel."

"Yeah I hope so, we'll be landing back on Thessia soon, Amuya is gonna takes us to a very, very old library to see if we can find any recorded history books or info on that Asari that can apparently control Reapers. I want you and Darex to come along for this one since I may need you for hacking and Darex for the extra muscle."

"Of course. I'm your girl for the job." She smiles under her mask.

"Alright then but first I have work for you, so I'll be needing you in my cabin." He smiled a little.

"Ooo, what's the job?" She asks in seductive tone.

"Just a little maintenance job. Come on and I'll show you." He answers with a smile.

He held her hand as they walked over to the elevator and took it to the captain's cabin for a little time to themselves before reaching to Thessia.


	56. Thessia: Uncovering Secrets

After landing on the landing bay of an old ruined building from close to three if not four hundred years old. Carter and his squad with Zea, Amuya, and Darex hop off the shuttle bay now fully armed and loaded. Darex in the meantime groaned in pain when he landed and walked a little funny holding onto the area of his crotch painfully.

"Are you feeling okay, Darex?" Amuya asks curiously.

"I hope. Astok got that tissue sample he wanted. But damn did that fucking hurt. Knives were meant to cut but they are never meant to cut down there….owwww…." he groaned.

"Wow Darex. I thought you would've handled that for a Krogan Warlord." Carter joked.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Zea giggled.

"It ain't funny I mean damn...I guess he got his revenge after all with how me and Amuya made a sex ed video in his office."

"You what?" Carter asked.

"Yeah me and Amuya made a sex ed video in his office for Genesis to watch…"

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Zea snickered and giggled.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get this over with so I can take some damn pain medicine for this cut. So what are we looking at?"

"We're going to see if there's any old information we can dig up about this Asari and the cult she made twenty five thousand years ago. We have permission by the Asari Councilor to look into Thessia's oldest building containing archives restricted even among other Matriarchs in the system." Carter announced. "Amuya here has been here before one she'll be our guide into the building."

"Amuya, can you tell us anything about this place?" Zea asks.

"From what I know this building dates back to the days when we encounter the Protheans. I mean it is argued it is the only place left on Thessia that dates back before we discovered mass relays. In other words, this place is old, like seriously old."

"Well where we do start looking?" Darex asks.

"We need to head to the center of the building, it's the only part of the building where we can get the information we want digital." she answers.

"Alright then. Vipers move out, Amuya lead the way." Carter ordered.

As order she took lead upfront and lead them towards the entrance. Strange, by the looks of it, someone or group appeared to have torn the door open.

"Sir we have possible conflict up front. Someone else maybe thinking the same thing as us." Zea points out.

"Then we'll have to haul it. Double time, Vipers." Carter ordered.

Amuya took point once again as the team followed and everyone rushed through the doors into the room. The area looked abandoned with hardly any signs of life or activity within the area.

"Do people still come here from time to time to try and read a book or two?" Darex tried joking.

"Very funny Darex. There have been attempt to at least turn it into a library with old school tastes. Give Asari the chance to read and research before we had computers. But the info we're looking for are in some very old and very priceless books."

"And why does my gut tell that's something Cerberus would try and come here for?" Zea asked.

"Cerberus will want to get everything they can to whatever they plan for." Carter answered.

"So what we do?" Darex asked.

"That's simple we move out." Carter answered again as they continued on though at a slower more careful pace.

"I've got one heat signature…" Zea announced.

"Yes, I'm sensing it too." Amuya also answered.

"Where is it coming from?" Carter asks.

"Um...close to the center of this room, about several or more feet ahead."

"In other words...right in front of us." Darex answered as they stopped to see a robed figured sitting at the center desk lounge reading a book.

"Ahh, the enjoyment of classics. No matter how much technology evolves, you can't help but enjoy observing the past experiences." the figure spoke using the same dark female Asari voice they remembered from their last trip to Thessia.

"You're the figure from that old cave holding the reaper corpse." Carter spoke.

"Magnificent being wouldn't you say. His location has been my personal secret to me and my followers for twenty five thousand years." the figure spoke, clearly revealing herself to them.

"Matriarch Xaiir T'Veara?" Amuya asked sounding utter shock as if they were staring at the real being from Asari history.

"I see even after all these years my legend runs deep even to Justicars…" the figure now revealed as T'Veara announced.

"You died twenty five thousand years ago for committing some of the most terrifying atrocities to the Asari. You can't be alive after that…" Amuya pointed out now drawing her pistol at the figure.

"What do you want, T'Veara?!" Darex asks furiously.

"What do you think I want youngman?" she spoke with a hint of seduction in her dark voice. "More power…"

"Where could you possibly get more power? You're already a Matriarch." Carter also spoke.

"I was already a Matriarch before I discovered his grave. But speaking of graves, I have a little present for your krogan as a sample of what I can and want to do." she answered turning her attention to Darex.

"Me?"

That was when they both started hearing something large and heavy being lazily dragged around the floor as whatever caused that was making it's way over. Causing the entire team to turn and prepare as the sound came closer and closer. Then that was when the source of the sound revealed itself to be. It was like Darex another krogan warlord but this one looked far much older and had reaper tech all around it's body as if this one was a husk. Yet it was this particular Warlord that took Darex by surprise.

"D-Dad…?" He asks in utter shock.

The krogan Warlord eyes flashed a bright blue as it let out a loud roar and charged at the group like a mindless rabid zombie. Darex stood in shock as he was blinded by his reaction until Carter jumps in front of him with his shotgun and shot the Krogan husk with one blast. Despite this the Krogan Husk continued to charge at them in full fury, forcing everyone to move out of the way as it rammed through a nearby wall.

"Darex, snap out of it!" Carter yelled.

"But that was my father Carter…"

"I know, Darex but she is using your father for her own twisted needs. Are you gonna let that Matriarch bitch use your father as zombie figure?!"

"No! This bitch is gonna die for using my father!"

"That's the spirit brother! Now, get out there and fight!" Carter encouraged.

Darex roared out as he charged towards the Husk Korgan clashing heads with each other. The Husk Krogan however was able to easily pick Darex up and slam him across the room. Getting back up, Darex drawn his hammer out, charges at him with all of his force and uppercut him into the air slamming him back against the wall. The husk easily removed itself from the wall, jumped back down to Darex's level and only snarled at him. Darex growled back at him as the husk charged first at him and Darex goes second. They both picked up speed nearing each other as they both yelled in battle cry and Darex headbutts the husk first pushing him onto his back. Darex growled more as he charges his hammer and walked towards the husk while it was down for the moment. Raises his hammer and ready to strike the husk. Without knowing the husk punched him upwards sending Darex flying back onto his back as his hammer was behind him. The husk snarls at him and charges at him again as Darex slides back to his to reach for his hammer. It came near to him as Darex grabs the hammer and right hooks the husk in the face knocking it down giving him the chance to kill the husk. Darex recovered quickly, raising his hammer and strikes the husk down killing it.

The group heard a small clap from above the upper floor, apparently T'Veara had somehow made her way up there while everyone was distracted by the fight between the two Krogans.

"Quite the amazing display. But I'm disappointed. I thought you would be happy to see him again." she spoke.

"You think I would be happy to see my dead father like this? Then you don't know the meaning of life and death." Darex answered.

"Ohh but I do… I do very much indeed." she snapped her fingers once more before suddenly a squad of humans resembling partly turned Husks enter and start open firing. Forcing Carter's team to take cover.

Yet just as Carter had a chance to take aim he stop immediately as he recognized these people.

"What? It can't be them…" Carter mumbled to himself in shock.

"Get down!" Amuya yelled yanking him back down before summoning a turret to give them cover fire.

"It can't be them. Not after all these years…" He continued to mumble to himself.

"Who the hell are you talking about Carter?!" Zea asked while she summoned an attack drone to give her turrets extra firepower. Yet no matter how many time these husk soldiers kept taking damaged they refused to go down.

"Marcus, Sheldon, Kenny, Linda… my old team… during the reaper attack…" He mumbly answers.

"Aren't those guys suppose to be dead?" Darex called out while he returned fire while Amuya set up a biotic barrier.

"Why?! Why?!" He yells out to himself having an emotional breakdown.

"Somebody snap him out of it he's having a mental…" Darex rushed over and headbutted Carter hard before Zea could finish her statement. Unfortunately he accidently knocked him out.

"Oops…"

"Dammit Darex!" Zea yelled.

"Well I tried to snap him out of…" suddenly one of the Husk soldiers throws itself onto Darex and tries to bite through his armor.

"But you knocked him out Instead!"

"Nevermind that! Get it off me get it off me!" Darex yelled while trying to rip the husk off his arm. Even when he was able to rip it's bottom half off it's still latched on.

Amuya shot the husk off of Darex, allowing the Krogan to push it off him. "Any idea how to wake Carter up?!" Amuya asked

Darex picks him and smacks his face a few times. "Come on, brother! Rise and Shine! Wake up! Up and at'em! Why! Won't! You! Wake! Up?!" Darex yells at Carter as he continues slapping him.

Carter slowly opens as he sees Darex was about to slap him until he stopped him before he had the chance. "No! No, I'm okay now. Thank you, Darex." he says as he pushes Darex off.

Immediately after that another of the Husk soldiers leaps on Carter and tries to claw at his helmet. He recognized the Husk to be the rookie soldier Marcus clawing at his helmet until he easily kicked the husk off him. He remembers that it was Marcus' first time being deployed into battle back in the Reaper War. Yet Carter knew back then he wasn't ready for it and wished he didn't had to face the end like that

"Marcus…, I'm sorry. You were only a rookie. I wish I could've done more." Carter thought to himself as he quickly pulled out his pistol and shot the Husk's head off.

Yet the time he took to end the suffering of Marcus was enough for the same Husk that got ripped in half at the waist by Darex lept onto Carter from behind. As Carter struggled to rip the husk out of his back he remembered this one to be once Sheldon. He was the engineer of the team and that he remembered he wasn't much of a fighter but life was too short for him to ever get the chance to improve on that.

"Even in death you're still not that good of a fighter." Carter spoke sadly before ramming the husk onto the desk the team used for cover fire before quickly turning around and slicing the Husk's head off with his omni-blade.

With two now dead there were now only two left who were still open firing on the group. With little to no regard to the damage they were taken from Carter and his team. These two were Kenny and Linda. Kenny was a Vanguard and Linda was an Sentinel as they both were together before the reaper war but their lives ended together before they could begin.

"You two had a great life together but it ended quickly before it could sprout." He spoke sadly before pulling his shotgun out and blasted both of them with his incendiary ammo as he watched the both husks burn to ashes.

"Life after death…" the group heard T'Vera speak as she suddenly appears from the darkness behind him. "In my experiences over the course of the history of the Asari, the connections of the protheans, and the power of the reapers. I have found to conquer death...something I offer all those who accept it…"

"Offer what? Bringing our friends and family back to life as husks?" Amuya asks furiously.

"I didn't say I offered it to them. For they had long been dead before I took interest to resurrect them."

"To prove what?" Zea asks.

With just a snap of her fingers once more a cyro blast shoots out from nowhere from the darkness and freezes them all in place. Preventing Carter or any of his teammates from moving as they heard slow breathing from closeby while footsteps was clearly heard echoing across the room closing in on them. To their shock the figure responsible stepping out of the shadows was Kaidan Alenko himself in the very flesh and bone. However like Saren and the krogan Warlord back on Tuchanka, his whole body was covered in Reaper implants that made him look more of a Husk then anything.

It was at that moment that T'Vera finally took her hood off and revealed herself to look like a cross between an Asari with noticeable Banshee traits and reaper tech all over her more so than even Saren.

"That it is the technology of the Reapers that holds the key to godhood. That once I usher their return. I will rule them as their queen after so long of being denied my right. And with their return under my rule. I will usher in new and more glorious rule synthesizing all organic and synthetic life to the pinnacle of evolution where I will rule."

"I would say that isn't bad but… you're bat shit insane!" Darex spoke out.

T'Vera only chuckled as she walked over and with just one hand effortlessly picked Darex by the throat and strangle him with no effort. "I know, but what makes you think I give a fuck?"

Carter tries using his biotics to unfreeze him from the frost. "I do!" he answered as he threw a cryo grenade at her and blew up at her on impact. Forcing to let go of Darex.

"Ten years ago, Shepard discovered what I had long for so long. And after years of searching for him, I found and took it from him. But I wasn't heartless I gave him back his life with his beloved Quarian. So I must ask, still why should I give a fuck when what I'm doing is for a noble purpose?"

"Well because you want rule everyone with husk bodies. Does that answer your question?" Zea asks.

"That explains it but still doesn't answer why I should give a fuck." she smirked and biotically teleported above them. "Deal with them Kaidan."

Without a word the Husk Kaidan pulled out a pistol and started open firing on them. Carter drawed his pistol, actives his incendiary ammo and fired back at him as it was slowly burning his shields down. Yet Kaiden activated Cyro ammo and counter shoots Carter's incendiary ammo before activating a barrier to quickly recover shields.

"I thought Kaiden died twelve years ago?!" Amuya called out placing a biotic bubble to protect her and her squad mates.

"He did! It's just that bitch resurrected him." Carter answered as he continues shooting through Kaidan's shields.

Kaidan took cover behind some book shelves until Carter runs out of ammo. Taking the moment to biotic charge towards him while he was reloading. Following up with a nova punch to the ground to send Carter and his team flying from each other.

"Kaidan stop! You don't want to do this!" Carter spoke out.

Kaidan didn't seem to listen or even care as he biotic charged at Carter and grabbed him hard at his throat. Effortlessly holding him up the air and crushing his armor hard enough to strangle Carter.

Getting back up quickly and gasping in horror of what she was seeing. Zea quickly rushed over and strikes Kaidan with an omni-blade charged with incendiary energy. Effectively it hurt the husk Kaidan enough to let Carter go yet he quickly turned around and did a biotic punch to Zea's face hard enough to send her flying through several book shelves. All collapsing on top of her while breaking and cracking her helmet to the point of exposure.

"Zea!" Carter yelled out to her. When she did not respond he charges his biotics to it's full maximum capacity even a bit passed his handling. He charges at Kaidan with all of his power going into his right fist and gives it his most powerful uppercut he has given. Much more powerful than the Krogan Warlord he punched resulted in the shattering of his right hand.

Thankfully thanks to the augments it didn't shatter this time but it did leave his entire right arm broken. Not as bad as his hand was but enough to make him unable to move it. To his surprise however, despite half of the Husk Kaidan's head being destroyed. The reaper tech quickly repaired the damage and allowed him to regenerate the destroyed damage, as if it didn't really matter how badly destroyed it was from the full power of Carter's biotics.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Darex says in shock.

Kaidan simply popped his neck and was about to use the pistol in his hand to shoot Carter before suddenly stopping.

"They have seen a glimpse of the future of my rule. That is all I wish for them to take from this mission." they heard T'Vera spoke once more before finally disappearing into the darkness.

Kaidan looked up and watched his mistress leave before biotic teleporting up to the same level and disappearing in the darkness with her.

The two were the least of Carter's concerns as he rushed over to Zea and desperately tried to move the books shelves off of her. He didn't have much luck but once Darex walked up the Krogan was easily able to move the book shelves off of the badly hurt Quarian.

"Zea, please no. Not again." Carter spoke to her but with no response. He then taps into his omni-tool, scans her mask and begins repairing the mask temporary before it could do worse. He checks her vitals and saw that she was okay. "I need a medic evac now!" He spoke through the comm link.

"Copy that we're on our way, ETA five minutes." he heard over the com link.

"Shit...not again…" Carter was finally able to hear Zea speak. She sounded hurt but not in critical condition.

"It's okay, Zea. I got you. Don't worry." He spoke softly to her.

"Carter I'm not dying I'm just hurting from broken bones dammit!" she cursed while groaning in pain.

"Heh, sorry. Like I said before I don't want to lose anyone else… like you." He smiled a little under his mask.

Soon enough the evac ship arrived for them to get on. Amuya softly sat Zea on a medical bed and covered her broken helmet with her coat as Carter and Darex enter. A Few medical officers waiting to treat their injuries as the ship takes off.

"What about the information from that library?" Darex asked.

"Fuck the information. I've seen enough to know what we're up against. In fact I think that's what she wanted. To show us what we were up against." Carter commented.

Several hours later, Carter with a cast on his right arm stood in the hologram room. However this time he wasn't meeting with Admiral Hackett, but Commander Shepard himself.

"My God...Kaidan? A Husk?" Shepard asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes Shepard. I'm sorry to see him like this. I wish it wasn't him." He answered with hesitation.

Shepard seemed lost for words for a moment. Not sure how to answer or react to that. He actually had to sit down and rub his face a little. "Twelve years. It's been twelve years since I sent him to his death. And was forced to leave him behind to die. I always wanted him to come back somehow, but not like this…"

"Believe me, I know that feeling." He answered relating to his former team.

Still Shepard was silent for another long moment. "I guess this must be my punishment from God for what I did…"

"...But he chose to sacrifice himself. You can't possibly blame yourself for that. Like you did to save the Milky Way. Was that your fault?" He asks.

"Every choice has consequences Carter. We make our choices and take what comes. And sooner or later, in ways we can't always fathom. The consequences come back to us." Shepard spoke sadly. Carter soon heard Shepard's baby daughter crying in the background which made the former commander turn his head to the left.

"Shepard can you help me with feeding Rhia please…" he heard Tali ask her husband.

"On my way honey." Shepard spoke before turning his head to face Carter. "I got to go, think about what I said and report to Hackett on this. But thank you for telling me this first. Shepard out." he spoke one last time before the hologram.

Carter sighs thinking about what he said. "I don't know, Shepard. Consequences or not, it wasn't your fault." He mumbled to himself.

Carter made his way to the elevator and took it to the medical floor of the ship. Exiting and entering to find Zea sitting on the edge of a medical bed with a cast wrapped around one of her arms and legs and a few on her ribs as well as a full fixed face visor.

"I look like shit don't I?" Zea asked.

"I've seen worse." He jokes a little.

"Yeah I bet, Dr. Kayla can I at least return to my room or the very least Carter's room?"

"Well of course. I don't see a reason why you shouldn't. It's only a few bruises and cuts and broken bones here and there. I know you two need some time alone." Kayla smiled a little.

"Alright…" Getting up gently, Zea softly hoped her way over to the elevator, with Carter's help of course.

Thankfully it wasn't too far from the elevator where they were at and once they were in, Carter pushed the hologram button for it to take them to his cabin. Taking up close to thirty seconds to reach there.

As soon as she was close enough she literally threw herself on Carter's bed with a deep sigh in relief. "Never knew I find myself missing your bed…"

"It does get lonely up here." He held her hand gently.

"Yeah, so does the engine room…" she sighed.

"Well you know… you don't have sleep down there. You can stay up here." He mentions.

"I know but hey, Quarians like it loud you know and I have to be down there if something does go wrong.." she commented laying her head on the pillow.

He sighed softly "I'm sorry you saw me like that… I wish you didn't see me like that…"

"It's okay." she spoke suddenly holding his hand a little tighter for some reason.

"Something wrong dear?" he asked cupping the cheek of her helmet.

"It's just something that has been bothering me for sometime now since we've gotten together…" Zea mentions softly.

"What has been bothering you?"

"Well it's just... since Shepard and Tali had a child of their own and it's been on my mind a for a while now…" Zea answers hesitatingly.

"Zea, it's okay. You can tell me." He answered gently.

Zea gripped his shirt tightly afraid to tell him how she feels. "Carter… I… is it possible to have one with you?" She asks hesitatingly nearly breaking into tears.

Carter was silent for a moment. He wasn't surprised by her request but he wasn't sure how it could happen. "Zea...I...I don't know how they were able to have a kid. And even if they were able to figure it out, I doubt we'll be able to get what helped made it possible for Shepard and Tali…"

"I know you're right. It was dumb of me to bring up something impossible to do…" Zea lays his head on his chest quietly sobbing.

"Zea, I didn't say it was dumb. I just don't think it's the right time to do this. Not while we're on the case with Cerberus and T'Vera. And yes it does seem like it's impossible now but if Shepard and Tali found a way I'm sure we will as well."

"Really? Do you think so?" Zea sniffles a little.

"I believe so but I'm not even sure how to make a biological child either but when the time is right. We'll see soon enough to see how this works. Okay?" He asks.

"Okay..." She answered as she looked up to him while hugging him tightly.

They both looked into each other's eyes as Zea took her mask off for a moment and kissed him deeply and romantically. She broke it off for a moment to look into his eyes without her mask and with her hair all out. They bring it back with locked lips, continuously kissing till Zea climbed on top of his lap, holding him closely around his neck even though they were hurt from the mission. They didn't care at this point as they both continued making out while he took his shirt off, she laid on top of him while he was on his back and spent the rest of their evening together.


	57. Citadel: Before Next Mission

"I look and feel ridiculous." Darex complained sounding unhappy that he was currently wearing a tuxedo made for a Krogan.

"At least you get to go on a nice date. Me, I got to go in a boxing match with Commander Sivus. The only guy capable of kicking Kerim's ass." Don also complained, sounding annoyed as he and most of the team waited for the ship to dock in the docking bay of the Citadel.

"You think you two can stop complaining for a minute so can I have some peace before we arrive." Astok spoke.

"Oh come on Donny, a boxing fight with daddy won't be that bad." Ladia smiled placing her arms around Don's neck.

"Ladia, the dude kicked Kerim's ass. Kerim, the top CQC expert of this team. None of us can even fight toe to toe with Kerim in less than a minute. How the hell am I going to survive a boxing match with your dad?"

"But it is a boxing match. It's not kick boxing, so don't worry your little pretty head." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Still doesn't mean he won't kick my ass." he grumbled.

"If you last long in the fight, I'll let you do what you want with me. You know, have your way." She whispered seductively into his ear which made him go stiff.

"That's if he'll live through it." Kerim joked while snickering trying to not laugh from the situation as much as possible.

"Doesn't anyone have faith in my fight with Sivus?"

"If you die can I get your armor and weapons?" Axel asked with a chuckle.

"No!" He exclaims.

"_Then there's your answer on who has faith in you_." Kriat spoke in his head.

"Kriat? I haven't heard from you. How are you doing?" Carter asked.

"_The attack of the Citadel while recovering was of nothing I had not experienced back in my previous life._"

"So are you finally going to quit your prothean ways and come bet with us on Don getting his ass kicked?" Astok asked.

"_As I mentioned games of chance was an offense to the Empire."_

"Well trust me, you'll enjoy it." Carter joked.

"You guys are all assholes, seriously I could be killed by this guy and not one of ya'll think I have a chance?"

"Don, I kicked your ass with just a punch to your nose in three seconds. Sivus was able to beat me in a hand to hand combat match. What makes you think you'll survive long against a Turian who was able to beat a guy who kicked your ass in less than three seconds?" Kerim pointed out while pointing to the few scars he got from his fight with Sivus.

"Well if humans can live to a hundred then I'm sure Don can too." Carter answered while patting Don's back.

"I am so fucked…"

"Carter, I hate to interrupt you but you have a message request from Commander Garrus requesting for your presence at the hospital. It's about his daughter." Genesis mentioned real quick.

"Sure. Message him that I'm coming now."

"Yes Commander..." Genesis answers as she taps into her omnitool sending the message. "...Message sent."

"And I have a date with a female Krogan friend of Amuya's…" Darex sighed.

"Thus the reason for the shitty Bond Tuxedo." Jolee joked.

"Ah fuck you guys." Darex answered with anger and stormed off.

"I better go catch him before he scares his date away." Amuya told Axel with a joking smile.

Amuya follows him before he had gone too far while the rest continue walking together to a boxing center. Meanwhile Carter calls for a taxi to pick him and Zea up. Helping her in once it stops for them and takes off. Due to her injuries still hurting she laid her head on his shoulder and cuddled up next to him just a bit.

"Everything okay?" he asked scooting up close to her.

"Yeah just...thinking, about our...talk from earlier…"

"Was it about having kids? If it is, I'm sorry for that. I guess it wasn't the greatest thing to talk about."

"It's fine I was just curious. If we could, would you have wanted a boy or a girl?"

"I guess if it was possible, I guess I would want a girl. I don't know I guess just seeing Garrus' daughter, Laecia wanted me to have a little girl just as adorable as her. And then there was that one time holding Shepard's daughter Rhia who was the cutest little baby I've ever seen. Just having the chance interact with them just made me want a desire to have a daughter like them with you."

"Yeah, I always wanted to have a little girl named Vera…"

"Vera huh? Sounds cute." he smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." She sighed softly and went to sleep on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Don was making his way also towards the hospital but was making his way more towards the physical therapy area closeby towards it rather than the actual hospital itself.

"You know your team believes you're going to get your ass kicked when everyone except your sister's boyfriend decides to leave you for dead." Don sighed.

"And take in mind I just want to see Sivus kick your ass." Kerim smirked.

"Oh yeah, like it was fun for you." He answered.

Kerim only smirked even more but at the moment was more concerned with helping Florolia around by letting her hang a arm over her shoulder and help her walk.

"Come on don't think of it like that, daddy's probably still recovering he may want to postpone the match." Ladia encouraged.

Yet the moment they entered they saw Sivus already performing a variety of different kickboxing based techniques on a practice dummy. Eventually finishing it off with a powerful uppercut that knocked the training dummy to the ground.

Don smacked his face with his palm. "You call that still recovering?"

"Uh… fast recovery?" She answered with nervous laugh.

Yet despite Sivus apparent fast recovery, it would appear his knees and chest were still hurting him as he had some trouble walking towards a bench to sit down. Even then when he was able to do he was breathing hard from exhaustion and pain.

"Well maybe things could be different…" Don mentions.

"Hi daddy." both girls called to their father.

"Oh hey girls. Just in time I'm just getting myself prepped…" Sivus smiled.

"Um daddy, you look like you're in pain. Are you sure you want to do this?" Florolia asked in concern.

"I'm fine sweetheart been through worse."

"Let me at least check." she offered, Kerim helping her over to her father and sat her down next to her to let her begin her inspection.

"You don't plan on going easy on Don even though you're still recovering are you. After all you didn't take it easy on me." Kerim joked with a smirk.

"Well I make fast recoveries but since this is boxing, I plan not to go hard on him as I did with you."

Kerim only chuckled slightly. "Somebody sounds like the hospital has made him soft a little."

"I'm not getting soft. It maybe boxing but he won't get no special treatment from me." He answered seriously.

"Daddy are you sure you need to be fighting from what I'm seeing your suppose to be still resting in bed." Florolia commented.

"Nah I've rested enough…"

"Well I'm up for it since he's okay with it." Don spoke.

"Go ahead and get your ass in the ring I'll be there shortly." Sivus waved Don off before stopping Kerim for a moment. "You've been treating my little girl right have you?"

Kerim was silent but only for a split second moment before answering seriously. "With my life…"

"That's all I want to hear." he smiled for once to him.

Kerim didn't respond to the smile but he did help Florolia up from the bench and tried helping her walk over to the row of seats close by. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's daddy I'm worried about and the condition he's in."

"It's okay we're close to a hospital and such and he's a hard son of a gun he'll pull through. Besides none of the injuries he's recovering are fatal they're just feel very, very sore that's all. And if worse comes to happen I'll stop it for you."

"Thank you but it's not that their fatal. It's just too pressure can make his condition worse that'll keep from his job longer than he's supposed to."

"You worry too much, and that's what makes you cute you know." he smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek.

She smiled a little and kisses him back this time at his muzzle lips. "Thank you. I do try."

"After the match is there anything you like to do here at the Citadel?"

"I don't know. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well I always wanted to see how cute you would look in different swimsuits."

"Well then, I'll find the smallest ones for you." She giggled.

"Not too small, I still want to be left to the imagination until the big surprise."

"You know I can still hear you two." Sivus growled from behind them.

They both blushed yet chuckled knowing he heard them.

"Again why do I have to wear a damn tuxedo? Seriously she's probably going to think I'm crazy wearing this damn thing." Darex commented, still finding the tuxedo uncomfortable as he sat at a table at a bar. Most of the crew was closeby enjoying drinks.

"Come on, Darex sweetie. I think you look amazing in that suit. It looks hot on you." Amuya answered as she took a drink.

"Yeah I feel hot as hell in this thing. I mean do I have to really wear a suit just to meet your Krogan friend?"

"You have to at least make an impression. Look here she comes now." Amuya pointed at the door.

He looks over at the front door and spots the feminine Krogan wearing lavender special robe like dress while wearing a hood and a mask. She had Greyish Blue carapace shell color with dark grey skin. Yet her most noticeable trait was her emerald green reptilian like eyes.

"Tura! Tura, over here!" Amuya calls out to her while waving.

It got her attention as she walks over to the table and took a seat next to Amuya in front of Darex. Darex himself couldn't help but feel nervous about meeting female especially a female of his kind.

"Tura, this is Urdnot Darex my big sweet man and Darex, this is Nakmor Tura my close friend." Amuya introduced.

"Hi." Darex answered.

"Hello." Tura answered back.

That was when Darex finally realized something when Amuya mentioned 'Nakmor.' "Wait, you are of the Nakmor Clan?" he asked a little surprised.

"Correct…" she bowed her head.

"As in the same Clan Nakmor that most went on the Andromeda Initiative? I thought you all decided to depart from the Milky Way."

"Some of us decided to stay. Still hoping for a better future even in the Milky way which have never been kind to us Krogan." She answered softly.

"Well with everything that happened in the Milky Way, I wouldn't blame you if you left." He nervously chuckled a little.

"My stubborn old fossil of a grandfather and adopted sister left. I wanted to stay…"

Amuya had to smirk a little to herself. Darex looked so cute being this nervous around her close friend. She had never seen him this nervous so it clearly meant he was slowly finding her attracted.

"So...um, Amuya uh…how did you two meet?' he asked, clearly more nervous and loosening the collar of his suit around his neck.

"We met a couple of years ago on Omega. She worked at the bar in Afterlife, the one I used to be a dancer for. I had stopped by just for old times sakes for a drink. We started chatting a little and before we knew it we became very close friends."

"I had to do something to make credits to put the food on the table. I wasn't into selling myself off as a mercenary. And I sure as hell wasn't going to sell myself to males in failed attempts to breed with me because of the Genophage at the time." Tura mentioned.

"Well I guess I can say you're lucky you didn't have to deal with idiots back then huh?"

Amuya softly kicked him in the shin. He wanted to look towards her to silent ask why but he stopped when he saw Tura looking away.

"I rather not talk about it…" Tura mentioned quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up anything." He answered back softly.

"It's fine. It's been hard without most of my clan and family. And even with us cured of the Genophage, I'm not just going to mate simply to make children."

"I know. I wished my mother was here to see the milky way now but she never got to see the days after the Genophage."

That actually got Tura to look back towards him. "You're not like most male Krogans aren't you?"

"Well...sort of...in a way...I think I guess I stand out among some of them…"

"I guess Wrex being the Warchief of Clan Urdnot has rubbed off on his people...I like that…"

"I know if I showed my soft side, I would be like a doormat to everybody. I never really showed this side to anyone except for my team and Amuya. But with the males stop killing each other, we can finally see the light side of ourselves and not through fighting or killing."

"Fascinating Darex, I didn't know you were poietic either." Amuya answers.

"Well it's just a little thing I like to do…" He answers with a deep blush.

"So I heard from her. She's told me allot about you. Said you be much different compared to other males. She's right. So...VIper Team huh?" Tura began now getting comfortable in her seat as a bartender brought them some krogan whisky.

"Yeah, I've been brought into the team by my step brother. Told me he needed a muscle for the team plus to catch up on old times when were kids. We've had each other backs for years now and still do." He answered as he took a sip of his whisky.

"A human huh? Is this the same human who's famous for punching Tanvic in the face and actually sent him flying?"

"Oh yeah, yeah Clan Blodox's fall was our doing. And yeah it was Carter who was the one who sucker punched that son of a bitch in the face hard enough to send him flying through his own damn throne." Darex laughed.

"I bet that must've hurt for him. I can't recall any human ever being able to do that to a Krogan. Especially one who was as augmented with Reaper tech as Tanvic was."

"Mostly Carter because it broke his entire hand when he did that. I don't know if that was even worth it."

"I would expect that to happen. We do have tougher skin than most species in the milky way." She nodded.

"That is the surest truth." He answered with a chuckle.

She didn't say anything but she did smile just a little. "I've only known you for a few minutes, and I already I'm beginning to like you. You're...much different than the other males. As in much better different than they are." she took another sip of her drink.

"Thank you, I like to stand out from the crowd. You know what I mean?" He smiled.

Meanwhile, Carter had just arrived at the hospital of the Citadel with Zea, though he still had to help her move around as she was still somewhat injured from their last mission.

"Keelah, this sucks…" she groaned a little in pain. It causing her so much issues that Carter had to set her down on a couch in the waiting room.

"Well at least you don't have an infection…" he chuckled.

"You know you can be such an ass sometimes right?" she softly giggled while playfully slapping his head.

"According Kerim yeah…" he chuckled

They both chuckled as Zea playfully punches him in the shoulder, joking around for a bit. "Genesis said Garrus would be here. Where is he?" She asks curiously.

"Not sure. I hope we didn't arrive late." He says as he checks the time on his omni-tool.

"Ahh, Commander Carter just in time." Dr. Chakwas entered, walking over to them as she had her omni-tool on regarding some patients. "You'll have to forgive Garrus, he wants to spend just a little more extra time with his daughter since she just woke up earlier. In the meantime there are a few more people here who would like to have a word with you if you're up for the task."

"Oh, okay then I guess I can kill sometime."

"Well your...clone Irene is up and walking. Still having some struggles here and there but she's good for physical therapy. Councillor Roberts has come out of his coma and would like to discuss matter with you regarding the next human counselor for the Council."

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll go see them now. Zea, you wanna join me or you'll be okay by yourself?" He asks her.

"Some of those are personal, I'll just hang here, you know, on this couch, get some rest from the aches and stuff from the last mission." she groaned trying to lay down.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go talk to Irene then check in on Roberts before meeting up with Garrus. I'll be back later, okay?"

"I won't be going anywhere." she waved at him while laying down somewhat lazily on the couch.

Carter only laughed seeing how easily she was trying. Turning around he followed Dr. Chakwas into the medical hall and was lead to the left room. There he saw Irene sitting in a chair overlooking the Citadel, now in just a medical shirt and medical still had bandages on where she was most severely hurt, especially her head. Yet she seemed okay so far.

"Hello Irene. I see you're doing much better than before."

"Hello Carter. It's nice to see you too…for once without me killing you this time."

He cringed at those words, her amnesia apparently cured during his time away. "So, got your memory back huh?"

She nodded, rubbing her injured head a little. "I wish I didn't have to remember all of that and the other shit they made me do. Including the reason why they made me."

With a gentle nod, he walked over and took a seat on the couch next to her.

"Sadly I can't tell you anything on what Cerberus is up to now or where they're main base of operations are at. They never did have me go there in fear of I ever got caught or I got that damn device out of me that they used to keep me on their leash."

"I'm not here for that, I'm here to see how you were doing despite the things that's happened."

She reached for a cup of water that she puts some powdered medicine in. Presumably for her head.

"Why did you want to label me as your younger twin sister when I'm just a female clone of you?" she asked softly taking a sip of the water.

"I only said that because I have no siblings of my own. No brothers, sisters or even cousins and you're the closest blood relative I can have. I know you're a clone of me but I would want you as my sister."

"Even after all the shit I pulled and attempts to kill you?" she asked after finishing with her water.

"That wasn't your choice during all of that. That was all Cerberus. They made you do it."

She nodded. "True… well, I did have a promising career within the N7 as part of their damn sleeper agent cover up. Not sure if they'll take me back after going rogue."

"You know there is an old saying about rising from the ashes and being reborn into a Phoenix. You know that saying?" He asks curiously.

She chuckled. "So you're saying the N7 would accept me back in their ranks even after going Rogue?"

"I'll vouch for you."

She chuckled a little more while rubbing her eyes. Feeling her head getting better but getting drowsy. "The great Commander Carter vouching for me to return to the N7. Alright I'll give it a shot once I leave this place."

"Sure thing. For now, get some rest and I hope to see you again on the battlefield under better circumstances." He chuckled.

"Yeah, sure thing." he laid her head back to begin a peaceful nap. "Phoenix… I like that name…" She mumbled in her nap.

Meanwhile back at the hospital physical therapy room. Don was getting his ass handed to him by Sivus in the boxing match. The entire time most of the people were laughing at the whole show.

"Damn Don, you're getting your ass handed to you by a still injured old Turian." Kerim cracked up laughing at the sight of how funny it was to him seeing Don get his ass whipped.

"Shut up! At least it's not a death match." Don spoke angrily as he got up only for Sivus to punch him hard in the face again and force him down to the ground.

"He may turn it into a death match if I tell him the details of you and Ladia's thing on her desk." Kerim chuckled.

"Wait what? Ladia you...on your own desk?" Sivus shouted, tired and cringing from his knee injuries.

"Dammit Kerim." Ladia spoke out as she blushed deeply in embarrassment.

"Oh fuck me…" Don only groaned as Sivus dragged him back to his feet and did a left hook punched him hard enough to break his nose. Don of course yelled in pain after having his nose broken a second time.

"Your luckily I don't make this into a death match." Sivus yelled.

"Damn Sivus did you have to break my nose I just got it fixed damnit!" Don groaned holding his bloody nose.

"Not only did you slept with my daughter without my consort but you slept with her in her workplace on her own desk!" Sivus answered as he grabbed Don's arm and threw him over his shoulder to the ground.

"It was her idea." Don groaned trying to get up again.

"Don't think I'm done with you either, Ladia. After the match were gonna have a serious talk about this." He turned to Ladia.

The human took advantage of the distraction. To tackle Sivus to the corner of the ring and uppercut punch Sivus in the stomach. Though Sivus coughed hard from the attack, it appeared to piss him off more then do him damage.

"Oh shit…"

Sivus grabs his arm again but this time pulled him in and knees him in the stomach hard making Don cough harder. The veteran Turian follows up elbowing him in the back, dropping Don face flat on the floor.

Despite how much pain he was in, Don still tried getting back up, struggling though. Sivus on the other hand cringed hard when he felt his injuries hurting him. Looking down he saw the gunshot wounds on his knees bleeding now, confirming he had reopened his wounds.

"Ah fuck…" he cursed.

"I told you, you needed to postpone the fight daddy. Now you went and reopened your injuries. That's going to take another month to heal again." Florolia sighed and rubbed her face annoyingly.

Kerim enters and helps Sivus off the ring. Yet even when Ladia goes over to help Don, he politely refuses her help and struggles to try and get back up on his own. Which each attempt results him falling down and bleed all over the place because of his broken nose.

"Don will you just stop already." Sivus groaned.

Don didn't listen, still struggling to try and get back up on his own and refusing help from anyone. Despite each of his attempts result in him falling back down.

"Please Don, you don't have to keep doing this anymore." Ladia begged.

"I haven't beat him yet." he groaned.

"You don't need to kid…" Sivus spoke wheezing from the reopened injuries. "I see similarity to Kerim you're willing to go to extreme lengths when it comes to protecting the one you love. And refusing to quit no matter how broken you get. That's all I needed to know to see if your the right man for her."

"Thank you, Commander Sivus. I won't let you down." Don answered while letting Ladia.

"Damn right you wont son. And Ladia, as soon as I'm patched again, I like to talk to you regarding that thing with the desk."

"Oh…" She diverted her eyes away from him sadly.

"Well this has been fun and all but I think me and Florolia have another date to attend to. One with me helping her pick out her first swimsuit." Kerim spoke out loud and winked over to Florolia.

"Seriously? You're gonna leave us like this?" Don asks slightly annoyed.

"You best kindly leave me out of it. I'm already pissed off enough from Ladia and her moment in the office." Sivus groaned.

"Oh come on old man. It's not like I'm going to do much...maybe…" Kerim gave a devious smirk as he even went as far as to grab Florolia on the butt in front of him. Something that made her blush.

Sivus growled a little at him but only groaned from the pain his knees until the paramedics arrived and gave him Medigel to sustain the injury and pain a bit."When I get out… I'll kick your ass again for doing that to her." He groaned and nearly passed out as they help him get back to his hospital room.

"Come on Don, you're going with him." Ladia ducked under and helped Don back to his feet and carry his arm over her shoulder.

"Ladia, I'm fine… Ow..." He groaned a little from the pain as Ladia shook her head and took him along with Sivus.

"Sis I'm going to take Don to the hospital and keep watch on daddy. I'll let you know if I get anything on him." she called to her younger sister before leaving.

"You don't think daddy's too mad at you for...that?"

"Ahh let him be pissed. But...you don't mind me doing perverted stuff like that to you?" Kerim asked his girlfriend gently.

"Well I would be but not in front of daddy okay?" She smiled a little and booped his nose.

"As you wish my dear, so what do you say we go get your first swimsuit shall we?" he offered taking her hand gently.

"Of course." She giggled as Kerim held her closely and walked out of the gym together.

Meanwhile back at the bar, Darex was still there with Amuya and her krogan friend Tura.

"I'm sorry to hear that about your mother." the female Krogan spoke softly, after hearing Darex's story.

Darex just took a sip of more of his krogan whiskey, sighing as he finished. "Yeah...that was a long time ago yet it still haunts me to this day even with Amuya's help." Darex adds before taking another sip.

The two Krogans were silent for another moment as Amuya sat next to both of them, wondering where this would go next.

"So, what about your family?" Darex asked next.

"I can't say much about some of my family, and the only ones I had left chose to leave for the Initiative project for Andromeda. So it's just me at this moment." she nodded. "In a way I was adopted just like how my sister was by our grandfather."

"But why did you stay? You could've gone with them." He asks curiously.

"Well like I said some of us hoped for a better future here still…"

"No I mean you personally, why did you choose to stay here personally. What were your reasons."

She nodded, thinking for a moment tapping on the bottle of her whisky. "In honesty I don't know why. I guess because I didn't believe in their so called new start on stuff. I felt like the Krogan were going to be screwed in Andromeda regardless of all the promises and stuff. So I stayed and took my chances here in the Milky Way." She sipped more of her whisky and sighed. "At least the Genophage got cured…"

"Yeah, I thought the same thing when I heard about it. It's just people with old problems about everything." He adds and takes another sip.

"Just hope my grandfather and sister are doing better there then they would've been here." Tura finishes her drink. "Thanks for the drink. I like the suit."

"Told you the suit wasn't bad." Amuya pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're not a Krogan wearing one so you don't know what a pain in the ass it is to wear this damn thing." he grumbled while still trying to loosen his suit's tie.

"So remind me again why you wanted this to be a date between me and Darex if you and him are mates, Amuya?" Tura asked her close friend next to her.

"Well, I know you wanted a mate who would treat you right and not see you as an object to breed with. That and me and Darex talked about wanting kids and he wanted to have some Krogan children. And last I checked it's not illegal for krogan to have multiple mates. So I figured since we've known each other long enough to almost be like family, that I thought you would want to join us." Amuya answered honestly. "So I set this up so you two could maybe start a relationship."

Tura was silent from that, looking as if Amuya mentioned something she didn't want others or at least the public to know about. Still she did respond after half a minute. "Well, at least he's the first Krogan male who hasn't tried to...well, he's better than the others…"

"I know, but I promise you, you've found a perfect mate." She spoke as she gently rubbed her shoulder.

Darex didn't want to say anything, as he could tell from what Amuya accidently slipped that her friend hasn't had that much good experience when it came to Krogan males.

Carter approached the room that lead to Councilor Robert's room. As he guessed, there were two C-Sec bodyguards standing guard towards the entrance. The Turian guard whispered something to his mic and he and the human guard stepped aside for Carter to enter.

Inside he found Roberts fully awake and looking well, at least as far he the man was acting. Sitting calmly up in the medical bed drinking some kind of tea while working on something on his computer. However the councillor was hooked up on some very serious intensive care life support with several IV's inserted into several different places in his bodies injecting different types of fluids from medicine to blood.

"Councillor?"

"Have a seat." he motioned, sounding like his normal calm almost smart ass tone as always. It was as if he did not appear to be bothered by the fact he was on extreme intensive care and life support.

As requested, Carter took a seat and waited for Roberts to finish whatever he was working on his computer.

"So...how've you been? Any progress with dealing with those sons of bitches known as Cerberus?" Robert asked, not taking his eyes off his computer.

"Nothing so far sir and we still don't know what they plan to use with the Reaper tech but we have a feeling that they'll be using it as a weapon. Also you need some rest, Councilor. Not working." Carter answered.

He didn't respond but wasn't really working on his computer. "So..I take it that my Reaper implants came as a surprise to you?"

"A little because the Reaper Tech was banned from usage. You guys set that law just like A.I. development."

"Yes I was the one who made that law." he put the computer aside and drunk some more tea. "But when I was chosen to be the human councillor which I had to clean up the shit that Udena made I didn't have much of a choice since I was dying from Cancer at the time and still am even as we speak."

"I understand that but you have to realize is that, sooner or later everyone will find out. People and Council."

"I know. I knew sooner or later it would've been my downfall. But it at least kept me alive long enough to make you a Specter."

"But why me? Out of all the humans you could've chosen, you chose me."

"Your actions at Elysium should answer that. Yes there were others but… I guess I sensed potential when I read the reports of Elysium. The same potential Hackett said Anderson told him when they read the reports of his survival of the Akuze mission. And you did not disappoint."

"So you saw potential in me like Hackett did but what makes you think I'm just like Shepard?"

"The press said that. Not me and we saw you as the next Human Spector in the Humans and Alliance's history and you've proved yourself to the Council and all people around the Milky Way that humans can stand there own ground like Shepard did before. You did not disappoint at all. Let just say we went with our guts and they were right all along." He answers honestly.

Carter was honestly speechless, he didn't expect to hear those words from a Councillor, especially from one like Roberts who has had a somewhat of a asshole relationship with him since Sivus' trial.

"So I hear you have chose Hackett as my successor as part of my request video. Yet you want me to serve as an advisor. Now… I can but there's another matter that needs to be addressed."

"I understand if you refuse and what needs to be addressed?" He asks.

He pulled his medical robe to the side a little and showed Carter some of the Reaper implants imprinted onto his body some. "My Reaper implants. As long as I have them they keep my cancer from killing me. Thus allowing me to live a normal life. Now I could keep them on and serve Hackett's advisor, but there's the chance they could act up and… you saw the results of that. Now I could have them removed, but I will only be allowed one year of life and I will never be as effective as I once was so I would not be able to serve as advisor since I would be forced to retire and live out the remainder one year left. The decision I will let you decide."

Carter was speechless at first, not sure how he could process that request. He looked down on the floor thinking about the hardest decisions he's done in his service. He knows that his Reaper implants is what's keeping him alive but they could act up again and might result far worse than before. He doesn't want to remove the implants because he knows it would kill him in a year from the cancer plus he was most honest and respectful Council member they've had in years since Udena. That and he wouldn't be much help to Hackett with cancer holding him back.

"I don't want to decide your fate, Councilor… It's not my place to do so."

"Considering how I made reaper tech illegal and you are a Specter, it is within law for you to make the decision since you caught me breaking my own law." he answered honestly as he took another sip of tea.

"...But you can change that. I don't need to take your life for it." He answers.

"Not without approval of the Council and considering I had spent a good majority of last night dealing with their… mixed reactions of finding out my little secret and how I kept it a secret from them. I doubt they're gonna be in the mood to change anything but I don't blame them. So which will it be, advisor for Hackett with the chance of loosing control for good. Or my permanent retirement?" He asked calmly.

Carter got up and paced around the room a little thinking about this thoroughly, trying to see which decision would be better for him or the galaxy.

"I… I… just don't know what to do Councilor. If you'll excuse me, I… I need some air and to think about this more. I'll come back in a moment with an answer." He answers honestly.

"Before you go wanted to mention something." Roberts pulled out his computer and handed it to Carter. "As you've noticed mixed race couples have been increasing quite a lot over the past ten years. And there have been a number of requests for scientists to find a way for races to breed with one another."

"Yes, I've heard about that recently." He answers.

"And since Shepard's return and the confirmation that Tali's daughter is his, our scientist and most of the Asari scientists were able to...well with a little help from Shepard they do believe they are on the verge of completing the project."

"Project? You mean this is actually happening?" He asks curiously.

"It is, thing is, they would like to have two volunteer human subjects to try it out."

"I don't know what to say Councilor…" Carter answered in awe.

"I will let you decide what to do with that info if you're curious to join or not."

"I am, Zea, Don and Ladia would love to hear this. Thank you for the opportunity Councilor." He answered gratefully.

Robert just sighed. "I'm just fulfilling another request from the egg heads. Nothing more." he answered and took a sip of tea. "But I would like for you to make a decision of the choices I presented for you earlier by the end of this mission."

"I understand Councilor." He spoke last as he walked out of Roberts room. Upon exiting he saw Ladia trying to help Don over into a room while some doctor's rush to treat him.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Let's just say Don wouldn't quit." She answered and giggled.

"Yep, now her father likes me but he was pretty mad how I had sex with her." He chuckled and groaned from the pain.

Carter raised a eyebrow and smirked some before walking right over to Don. "Hey Ladia, can I get some time alone with Don got to go over with him on some new augments they want me and him to do."

"What?"

"Alright." Ladia answered, leaving with the rest of the doctors to give Carter and Don some alone time.

"So how you feeling soldier?" Carter asked while helping Don on the bed.

"I've been through worse. Not as much as you had but I've been better." He answered while groaning a little.

"Well, as I mentioned got some augments I wanted to brief you with."

"Oh shit, more surgery, alright where are they cutting me at."

Carter chuckled at the thought of something. "Well, your most beloved area where the sun don't shine."

"What?! They're gonna cut off my dick?!" He jumped but groaned loudly from the pain. Forcing to him to lay back down.

"No they going to cut a little lower."

"Boss, I wish you can stop teasing me and what are they gonna do to me?" He asks curiously but shaken at the same time.

"Fine… I heard from Councilor Roberts with other scientists are working on a project that help us… well reproduce with our loved ones."

"Wait what now, I think Sivus hit me a little too hard on the head so I'm not sure if I'm processing what you just said."

"Nope, you heard right. This project has been in the works for ten years since there has been more inter-species relationships. And thanks to Shepard, they may be able to finish, but need to human volunteers."

"So that means if this works for humans. It can work for any species and not just the Asari."

"Pretty much." he nodded.

"This is great news boss! We should tell the rest. I should tell Ladia." He smiled happily.

"I was thinking we keep it a surprise for them."

"Really… well… ahh fuck I can't argue now, I'm a bloody mess."

"But I wasn't kidding when I said they may have to go down there and stuff because I read the procedures and it does require some…" he cleared his throat. "Surgical work below the dick…"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…?" He groans but not from the pain.

"I'm afraid not." Carter shrugged.

In the meantime, Kerim had taken his girlfriend to a local dress store at the citadel wards. Leading her over to where the swimsuit section.

"I've never owned a swimsuit before…" she blushed.

"I know honey, but hey that's why we're here." Kerim smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Okay honey. Now let's see…" She spoke, tapping her chin while she looks at many choices of swimsuits. "So many and hard to choose."

"Whatever you want, it's on me.".

"Hm, if you say so." She giggled as she begins taking a few swimsuits down from the racks and hands them to Kerim to hold.

"This much…?" He asks worryingly.

"Hey you said it's on you." She spoke while picking out the recommends.

Kerim nervously gulped, now regretting his words. "_So this is what dad meant when he said never take a girl shopping..._" he quietly thought to himself.

She then takes his hand and takes him to the dressing room, picks out her a swimsuit and walks into the room. A few moments later Florolia comes back out in a one piece black leotard as it tightens around her hips showing her bust hips and posed for him.

"So what you think?" She asks curiously.

Kerim sat down and nodded. "Not bad."

"Wait till you see the next one." She says as she took her next swimsuit and walked back in.

The next few moments she comes back out with a yellow underwire bikini and spinned a little around for him, showing almost of her slim body to her hips.

"How about this?" She asks with a grin.

Kerim raised an eyebrow. "Getting sexier."

"Well then get ready for this one." She says as she takes her third suit and walks back in.

Moments later she comes back out in a Dark Blue strappy design pucker back swimsuit. Slideing her hands down from her chest to her hips showing off most of her hips and back.

"How's that for sexy honey?"

Kerim gave her a whistle. "Can you get any sexier?"

"Well I got one final thing that I know you're gonna really like." She giggled and takes her last swimsuit into the changing room.

Moments later she comes out of the room and shows herself off in a light pink string thong bikini as it was to be the most revealing swimsuit she has ever chosen. It even made Kerim drop his jaw as she was showing all angles of herself from the bottom bikini wrapping between her bubble butt cheeks to her jiggle giant breasts nearly sticking out. Kerim was in complete shock seeing her in that swimsuit and couldn't look away.

"Well?" she asked with a small pose.

"Damn, you really know how to make a guy have instant hard on." he gulped nervously.

"I'm glad you like it because I'm gonna wear this one for you." She gives him a seductive wink.

Kerim smirked as he watched her go back to change. Yet just as she entered and prepared, Kerim sneaks up behind her and places his hands on her breasts and starts rubbing them.

She gasps feeling his grip on her breasts making her moan softly. "Naughty Kerim." She giggled.

He pressed up behind her and kissed her deeply. "So, wanna do something naughty in public?"

"I don't know. Are you up for me moaning out loud. I'm quite a screamer." She moaned softly.

He reached his clawed fingers to start pinching her nipples covered by her bikini. "Take in mind we're in public, so if you don't want anyone seeing you doing something bad, best not scream or moan to loud." he smirked and rubbed her large breasts faster and pinched her nipples harder.

She tries not to moan but she couldn't resist the feeling of him rubbing her large breasts and pinching her nipples. "You know you can fuck me right here." She moaned softly.

"I know...but I want to wait just a little longer." he kissed her cheek and trailed butterfly kisses to her shoulder. "But I figured I help you relieve some stress." He scooted even further, the bulge in his pants grinding in between the crack of her jiggling ass cheeks as he started squeezing her breasts hard.

She moans and squeaks a little from him grinding his crotch against her ass, making her blush deeply as she was wanted to moan loudly but couldn't without drawing attention to themselves.

"Such a naughty Turian." She moaned lightly.

"Your one to talk. What would your daddy think if he saw you right now moaning and squeaking to my touches?" he licked her neck and shoulder and squeezed her breasts much harder and did a forceful hump to make her yelp.

"He'd beat you for it…" She moan softly close to climaxing as she was wetting her bottom bikini. "Stop baby, you're making me wet my bikini."

"We haven't even purchase it yet." he soon let his left arm squeeze her breasts hard as he trailed his right hand down between her legs. Only to softly start rubbing her covered slit through her wet bikini.

"Baby, I'm cumming soon. Please stop…" She moans softly wanting to cum badly.

"I love it when you call me baby." he growled lustfully and used the same right hand to press something on her clit through her bikini before going back to rubbing her.

She gasped hard when she felt him do that. In that moment she felt she wanted to cum but her body wouldn't let her.

"I know pressure points baby. With just a press of a certain area, I can control when or how you cum…" he smirked and made her watch their activities at the mirror in front of them.

"Your an asshole, Kerim…" She moaned softly as she turns her head to him and tongue kisses him deeply.

He also slips his tongue into her mouth and continues to dry hump her butt and rub her even harder. Just as they closed their eyes and deepen the kiss, her eyes shot open when she heard two familiar voices from outside.

"Daddy, what happened to your legs were killing you?" she heard her older sister asked her father, just where they doing here.

"Ladia, I've been cramped up in that damn hospital room for a while and I like a little fresh air. Besides I'm on a wheelchair what more do those damn docs want?" she heard her father.

Kerim had to release her mouth as he gave a wicked smirk. "Well I'll be damned. Looks like your daddy and big sister are outside closeby. Better not moan loud or they'll hears us and catch us in the act." he spoke as he soon slipped his hand underneath her bikini top and bottoms respectively. Now squeezing her breasts harder and rubbing her faster.

"Kerim, if you do this… He'll kill you first if you keep doing this and I'll get you back for this." She moans in a squeaking way.

"How would you get me back baby?" he leaned down to hear her talk.

"I'll find a way." She moaned more squeakily.

"But why are we here now?" she heard her father outside.

"I just wanna wear something nice for Don and the doctors don't want me losing sight of you." Ladia answered.

Keirm smirk grew as he inserted a clawed finger into her slit for the first time. From the insertion of his finger she shrieked loudly in a lustful way that even Sivus heard it, but only barely.

"Ladia, have you seen your sister since the boxing match?"

"No I haven't she with Kerim, don't worry she's fine."

"If only they knew…" Kerim whispered behind her and started finger fucking her fast as he continued to dry hump her.

"You know my daddy is a good tracker right? He'll catch us before you know it." She moaned loudly as she was on the verge of not being able to take it anymore.

"And I'm good at hiding in plain sight, I was taught by Thane remember." he pinched her clitorist and nipples all at once. "Just relax and don't moan too loud or they'll find us."

She tries not to moan loudly but could barely hold it as she was very close. "Please just let me cum already." She moaned nearly loud.

"Very well." he closed his muzzle to her's to both kiss her deeply and silenced her as he pressed the same a pressure point to make her finally cum. She squealed under his breath as she squirted into her bikini making it dripping wet.

"Are we done yet Ladia?"

"Alright I got what I need, come on we can go find my sister now." the two heard Florolia's say outside before leaving.

Kerim released her mouth as he removed his hand holding a palm full of her fluids. "Look how much I got you to cum from just doing something naughty while daddy was close by."

She blushed deeply while turning around. This time she had a slight mad look on her face as she punched him in the balls a little, making him groan in pain a little. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closely to her face. "The next we do this, you're mine." She whispered to him and tongue kissed him deeply being turned on from this.

"Relax baby." he spoke as he kissed her, bringing his palm full of Florolia's liquids and pouring it down his mouth when he released her muzzle. "You taste so sweet…"

"I'm glad you like the way I taste. Now I need you to get out. I've gotta change and clean up." She spoke and kissed him on the cheek. "Also… I wasn't kidding when I said I'll get you back." She giggled seductively and almost diabolically.

Kerim chuckled as he walked out. "I look forward to it."

True to what Carter believed, he found Garrus with his wife at their daughter's room. She had to lay on her chest due to getting back surgery in the spine, while still hooked up to a number of even more IV's then last he saw her. Yet she appeared to be as comfortable a child her age could get. Her cute little head laying on a pink pillow as she was watching a Blasto movie close by. Her eyes looked extremely exhausted and tired, as if she just awoke sometime earlier today.

Carter smiled seeing the Turian family. Watching how close they were and how much they loved one another made him dream and think of a future like that with Zea. Watching her father Garrus adjust her pillow so she could get comfortable as her mother held her tiny little claw. The whole sight was just pure adorable.

Knowing this is where Garrus wanted to meet, he knocked on the door a little before entering.

"Ahh Carter just in time, we've been waiting on you." Garrus welcomed him.

"Little Laecia woke up this morning. The surgery was a success but she'll have a very long road to go when it comes time for her to try and regain her walking." Senlea nodded as she petted her dorsey daughter's little head.

"That's great to hear. I'm glad to see your daughter is okay."

"Yeah, Son of Blasto came out today, and the actor who played Blasto came and gave her a signed autograph first edition of the movie." Garrus mentioned as he stepped aside to let Carter walk over to the Turian toddler and kneel down to get face to face with her.

"C-c-car-ter." Laecia tried speaking but was still too heavy in the medication to fully speak.

"Hey there, Laecia. How's my tough little girl been doing?" He asks calmly.

"I-I-" she tried answering but still had trouble.

"It's okay sweetie. Take your time." He spoke softly.

Carter grabbed the cup of water her mother was holding and held it close for her to suck some from the straw.

"I-I-sa-saw-Bl-bla-blasto…" she spoke tiredly.

"That's great sweetie. I hope you had a great time with him." He smiled softly while petting her head gently.

"He-he signed m-" Laecia tried but again couldn't fully talk. Still Garrus showed Carter her Blasto plushie that still had his and Shepard's names along with Blasto's signature.

"That's amazing Laecia. I wish I could've met him like you did." He chuckled a little.

"Alright now angel, daddy needs to speak with Carter a little and you need just a little rest. Your mommy will be right here and daddy will be outside talking with Carter. Also grandpa will be here in a few minutes to see you." Garrus spoke gently as he reached down and nuzzled his daughter softly. "Try to get some rest."

The toddler nodded and relaxed her body as she and her mother watched her father and Carter leave the room.

"Thank you for dropping by, she really does look up to you as a role model." Garrus spoke.

"Hey don't worry about it. I don't mind at all Garrus. I'm just glad to she's alright." Carter answered back.

"For now, but calling you here to see her wasn't the only reason why I wanted you to come."

"Then why else did you call me over?"

"Well, me and the old Normandy Team have been at talks. And, well, there was another mission and long story short, we all decided to come out of retirement to join the Viper Team on this next mission."

"Wait a minute? Are you saying the Normandy Team wants to go on a mission with my team." Carter asked not sure if he heard the Turian right.

"Yep."

"What about your families? I know most of your team have children but why?" He asks curiously.

"Our families will be in good hands while we're gone. In fact my own father in law Primarch Victus is on his way to look after my wife and little girl while I'm gone. Shepard and Tali got Raan to babysit Rhia, and Wrex, well, ask him when we do the mission."

"But still why?"

"Well, Shepard himself felt like he needed to be on this mission so it was by his request to the Council to make it a joint operations one."

"I understand. I'll inform my team about you guys." Carter answered as he shook Garrus's hand.

"We'll be happy to join you guys."

As if on cue, they see Victus himself enter.

"Ahh commander Carter good to see you again." Victus greeted while shaking the commander's hand.

"Likewise Primarch Victus. I assume you're here to see your granddaughter."

"What kind of grandfather would I be if I wasn't able to come see my own granddaughter waking up from conquering her first ever major battle with a serious surgery operation. Damn the politics and to hell with all that written report crap. My family comes first, I won't lose them like I lost my son ten years ago…"

"Of course Primarch. Me and Garrus were discussing about our agreement for the next mission we'll be attending soon."

"Yes and I'm here to finally find the time to spend much needed time with my daughter and granddaughter."

"Finally came out of the office. I knew they wouldn't let you go." Carter adds.

"Yes but I gave them a damn good reason why this time. Oh I've been meaning to ask, that girl Carter, The one who I'm hearing talk was once N7 but got mind controlled by Cerberus. The one many are claiming to be your clone…"

"Yes Irene is her name. What is this about?" He asks worryingly.

"Interesting, well since I've been told you would like for her to written in the papers as your younger twin sister. For all the things you've done for my family I feel I am honored bound to help with your family. By convincing the council to clear all charges against her and have her reinstated into the N7."

"Thank you Primarch. This means a lot to me and Irene." He says as he shook his hand.

"As much as you being there for my granddaughter has mean to me and her. Now if you two will excuse I need to see how she's doing." Victus excuses himself politely and walks into the room. Letting Carter and Garrus leave for their mission.

Victus walks quietly so he wouldn't disturb them. "Hey there you two. How are my little Angels doing today?" He asks softly.

"We're doing just fine daddy. Thank you for stopping by." She spoke softly as she got up to go hug her father gently who in returned hugged her back.

"Hey if I hear any sign of danger from any of you, I will come running to you both." he spoke letting her go.

She chuckled. "I know you do daddy."

He smiled softly to see Laecia waking up slowly, making him smile a little more to see her okay. "Hey there sweetie. How's my little angel?" He asks softly.

"Gr-gra-gran-pa?" Laecia tried again to talk but once more because of her condition of recovering from surgery she had trouble doing so. Still she smiled a little when he reached down and held her tiny little clawed hand.

"Yes sweetie, it's me. How are you doing honey?" He asks softly.

"My back hurts a little." she said laying her head on her pink pillow.

"Aww, I know it does sweetie but I'm just glad to see you okay. I was very worried about you." He answered softly, taking a seat close to her and petted her head gently.

"I-i-im so-s-so-sor-ry…" she cried just a little.

"Don't be sorry honey. I love you very much." He spoke softly while wiping her tears gently.

"W-will da-daddy be-b-back?"

Senlea walks over and sat down next to her daughter. "Of course he will. Daddy will be back very soon like he always does." She answers softly.

"Okay…" Laecia smiled softly and closes her eyes to rest peacefully.


End file.
